


Electric Cupid

by starsinthesnow



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 271,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthesnow/pseuds/starsinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counselor Troi finds herself having to mentor a junior Lieutenant Counselor, fresh from Starfleet Academy. The Counselor in question is assigned to the care and wellbeing of Lieutenant Commander Data. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Protégé

The last thing Counselor Troi needed - or wanted - was a protégé, but after spending 72 hours at a starbase on the way to the Gamma Quadrant, that was just what she found herself with. Her opinion was not requested on the matter and nor was her current workload considered. Instead of being queried on her thoughts on it all, she was simply sat down before Admiral Cooper and Captain Picard and instructed that a Counselor-in-training would be joining the _Enterprise_ for the foreseeable future and that she would be her responsibility entirely. 

Lots of other junior Lieutenants, who would be assigned to other mentors for the duration of the next few missions, would be boarding the _Enterprise_ at the same time as her protégé and such mentorship would be adopted in general throughout Starfleet if the move was a success the first time around. It was part of a new training system that Starfleet would be undertaking and something that had been in the pipeline for months. 

The concept was that after the customary textbook years at the Academy, young Counsellors, engineers, security staff and other graduates would be assigned to flagship vessels so they could get in ‘at the deep end’ as it were and gain some real experience working in the field with their superiors before their first official postings became available. Many of Starfleet’s most influential voices had suggested that young officers would do better out in space instead of sitting behind desks revising their notes and so it was agreed and settled on, even before any test runs had been completed. 

As flagship vessels carried some of Starfleet’s most influential and respected officers (especially the _Enterprise E_ ) it was the natural choice that Troi should be involved with the motion and would have her own graduate to oversee. At first she was quite annoyed, given that she had such a heavy workload most of the time anyway. 

‘Were you planning on mentioning this to me at all?’ she asked Commander Riker over the dinner table that evening in their shared quarters. Her eyes were cold obsidian.

As always, her irritation proved to be nothing more than a punchline to the charming First Officer and he smirked playfully into his glass of water. ‘You’re assuming I knew about this, I take it?’ he asked, when he had swallowed a mouthful. 

She shot him a dangerous look, a warning. 

He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head as he put down his glass with a quiet clink on the table. ‘I knew nothing about it, Deanna. Seriously. Neither did the Captain. We found out about an hour or before you did and we were just as surprised. You know how the Captain is about taking on new crew without being consulted first. Surely you don’t think he was doing backflips about this?’

‘I suppose not, but this is hardly ideal right now. I have four patients with post-natal depression, fourteen with work related anxiety, one with some kind of homosexual repression and related familial issues, three with serious fatigue issues, divorces aplenty, wedding jitters and uncertainties, adolescent mood swings, homesickness galore…’ She put down her fork thoughtfully. ‘…And then there’s Data…’ 

‘What about Data?’ Riker could not help but smirk again, even though he knew the more he did that the more he endangered his chances in the bedroom that evening. 

Actually, he knew just what she meant about Data. All of the senior crew did and had for some time. 

Since the installation of his emotion chip, every small and invigorating experience had propelled the android second officer straight into the Counselor’s office. He seemed to need her counsel so frequently that it gave Troi limited time to dedicate to the truly needy patients that called upon her and often their sessions ate into her personal time also. 

As the small things bowled him over, he was also proving to be extremely sensitive and touchy about the most trivial of matters. The two times she had cancelled his ‘emergency’ appointments to see other patients, he had disappeared into a solitary sojourn in his quarters for the next two to three days, avoiding everyone who called upon him and taking it very personally indeed. 

A sulking android - just what any Counselor didn’t need atop the usual pile of neuroses. She cared for Data deeply as a friend, but he had proved to be testing recently and she was having trouble balancing her appointments. It was becoming a struggle and to Will Riker, she could admit that freely without feeling guilt.

‘Still very sensitive then I take it?’ he asked, his tone losing a touch of its humour.

‘He popped by today, interrupting my first appointment of the day, because he ‘experienced marmalade’ for the first time and it almost moved him to tears in TenForward. How am I supposed to advise someone about _that?_ ’ She sipped at her own glass of water and thankfully, Will saw a sign of humour in her eyes for the first time that day her tone slightly lilted with exhausted amusement.

‘Recommend a less exciting preserve?’ he suggested.

‘Oh, Will…’ She laughed and shook her head, putting her glass down and allowing her petite frame to slump against the dinner table. 

He left his seat at once to come to her side and put his arms about her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. She rested her cheek against his collarbone and he kissed the top of her head. ‘Why am I thinking a little help in that area will do you good?’ he soothed.

She shrugged into his arms. ‘I don’t know,’ she said.

‘Well, you have to give it a try,’ he replied, ‘it’s an order. Let’s just hope it works out okay.’

Troi looked up at him and smiled a little. ‘Perhaps it _will_ be helpful.’ 

He leaned back a little and smiled back at her. ‘I’m sure of it,’ he said.

She thought for a while, about Data and about the kind of person he was now. 

When she had first met him, he had been good at making friends, exasperatingly chatty and often socially inept. Over the years, Data tempered himself and learned how to integrate with humans to such a seamless extent that it seemed at times he wasn’t as artificial as Starfleet biomechanical texts stated. Then he insisted on Geordi LaForge fitting the emotion chip and everything had turned difficult and intense for her friend and colleague. He was struggling to deal with so much and as much as Troi had tried to help him, she had also come to realise how childlike he remained. 

Chronologically, he was in his forties, but mentally he was much younger and that was all because of the emotion chip. Troi had thought he was doing rather well in his personal development until he got the damn thing fitted. Now he had it, he was up sometimes and very down at others. He turned the chip off frequently to be able to cope with his duties and Troi was relieved whenever he did. She preferred the calm and unemotional Data she had known for many years to the one who was sensitive and touchy.

His previous state had been comforting to Troi – no emotions assaulting her Betazoid sense of empathy, no histrionics, only his very specific brand of peaceful calmness – and his new one had made him very difficult to work with. He coped on the bridge and had not failed anyone in his duties, but Troi felt the weight of his struggles and badly hoped that one day Data would regain his composure. He deserved that much, having come so far already, and he needed it too. 

Troi had her fingers crossed for him.

*

Junior Lieutenant Counselor Kristen Harper was hardly excited about joining the ranks of the _Enterprise_ herself, especially as it was her first ever assigned mission. When the postings were announced in the Starfleet assembly hall on their last day at the Academy and she was informed of her placement, she was alarmed to receive a few conciliatory looks from her peers. 

Already she feared the responsibilities coming her way. There were many, many people aboard the _Enterprise E_ and she knew that some of them would be assigned to her over the next few months, expecting her to help solve their problems and keep their minds balanced and healthy. 

If she failed to make a name for herself as a competent officer, then her career could quite possibly carry a black mark over it for some time and she could also do significant damage to her mentor’s name at the same time. Kristen had already decided to have a word with the ship’s current Counselor and ask him or her, very politely and with complete honesty, if they could go easy on her until she got her bearings. She would need at least a little time to become accustomed to living on and being part of such a huge and tremendous vessel. The reputation the _Enterprise_ carried was also tremendous and it completely preceded her.

Kristen might have been awarded some very impressive grades at her graduation, but that did nothing for actual experience with troubled people who needed her help. She wasn’t expecting _this_ much faith in her abilities on her first ever mission and the _Enterprise E_ was a huge responsibility, no matter which rank one held when serving her and her Captain. 

Kristen hoped her new mentor would tolerate her nervousness. On reflection, she felt could hardly be entirely disappointed about the posting. If she proved to be successful in her efforts then it could well be the best thing that had ever happened to her. It could propel her career to a level that otherwise she might have waited decades for. Some people, brave and eager people, waited a lifetime to serve a ship like the _Enterprise E_ and most simply never got the chance. That notion would be what Kristen would continually remind herself of until the anxiousness began to dissipate – just how lucky she really was. 

The ship itself was magnificent, even better and more impressive in fact than the diagrams and pictures the Starfleet computer archives provided for her. The first time she saw it through the starbase window she had stood and gazed at it for almost an hour in sheer wonder, hardly able to believe just how beautiful she was. Her body was as fluid and graceful as a swan in flight, quite breathtaking against a backdrop of velvet space. 

Lieutenant Harper had spent a while already perusing images of the _Enterprise E_ to acquaint herself with her future home back at the Academy and though she was more than a little intimidated by the ship’s grandiose appearance and legendary reputation, there was a part of her that looked forward to adding the prestigious flagship’s name to her curriculum vitae. 

At twenty-three years of age, Kristen was of average build and height, as fit as any recently graduated Lieutenant, and her body language revealed both her enthusiasm for her work and her natural gentleness. Her hair was just beyond shoulder-length, dark brown and usually tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were an equal shade of deep brown. There was a smattering of freckles over her nose, she wore little make up and when out of uniform, she always managed to appear fairly inconspicuous. 

Subtle shades of colour, an unassuming demeanour and a softly spoken voice equalled a compassionate junior Counselor but also someone who often felt awkward in social situations because of her intrinsic shyness. Kristen had chosen to study psychology at Starfleet Academy because of long-held desire to help others and so far it was serving her well, as she had taken to the courses with ease. She had never had a mind for science, like many in her family, but yet had still dreamed of seeing the stars every morning when she woke up and looked out of her window. Psychology had fascinated her for years and so studying to be a Counselor had seemed like the perfect idea. Thankfully, she had grown to love the subject and so she was hopeful about the next chapter in her life, one that would take her out amongst those stars and further still.

When the day finally came for her to come aboard and join the crew, she found she was assigned to some nice, sizable quarters on the upper decks not too far from Counselor Troi – her mentor - and her partner, the First Officer William T. Riker. 

She was told that the Counselor would meet her to discuss her responsibilities later on in the evening, so for the time being all she had to do was unpack her personal things and get used to her new surroundings. Though worried about finding her way about such a massive ship and not getting lost every time she exited her quarters, Kristen knew she would be able to ask the computer for directions when it came to it. The place would not be a maze of corridors and rooms for long and so she should surely only be overwhelmed for a day or two. 

For the time being, Kristen decided to check the rooms she would now be living in.

In the main section of her new quarters, she saw a modest seating area made up of a two-seater sofa and two chairs. A dark glass, rectangular coffee table rested in-between them and someone had been thoughtful enough to place a vase holding a small fern atop it. A wall-mounted replicator was positioned near a dining table with a few elegant fabric-covered chairs surrounding it and beyond that was a series of shelves designed to house books and other items. Kristen wandered into the next section of her quarters and found a bathroom and a bedroom next door to one another. There was a large, comfortable looking bed in a deep purple colour in the bedroom and also a dressing table and a door leading to the ensuite. 

By far her favourite room, the bathroom, was dark blue in colour with ship-issue towels in bright white, a sonic shower and bath and a beautiful view of space beyond the window.

Not having many pieces of personal apparel, it didn’t take long for Kristen to unpack her things and put them away. The shelves were filled with some of her favourite books, some photographs of her Father, Mother and brothers and other assorted items. Kristen added some pieces of artwork painted by her Father to brighten up the walls and also some patterned blankets she had brought from home to throw across the chairs and sofas. 

Soon enough, the place was looking much nicer and more homely - which is exactly what Counselor Troi said when she entered later on for their first meeting.

‘Thank you Counselor.’ Kristen beamed and offered her a seat, fetching a pot of Yridian tea for them both from the replicator. 

‘I know you must be concerned, Lieutenant. Honestly I was also concerned when the idea of having a protégé was first suggested to me the other day at the starbase,’ Troi said.

‘Oh?’ Kristen poured their tea into cups and attempted to not look too ruffled by that statement. 

‘Yes, but only because of the volume of responsibility there is to this role upon such a large ship. I was worried I wouldn’t have time to guide you and also that it would be too much for you… no offence,’

‘None taken.’ She smiled weakly.

‘I spoke with Commander Riker and he reminded me that you may well take some of the stress off my role and with that, I will have more time to help you adapt to the duties a Counselor will face on a daily basis. So what I have done is taken the liberty of looking through the profiles of all of the people I am seeing currently and found just one who I think you might enjoy helping.’ 

Counselor Troi felt slightly guilty when she handed over the PADD with Commander Data’s personal information on it, but she reminded herself that just because she herself had struggled to keep up with Data’s experiences it didn’t mean that Lieutenant Harper would. 

The young officer would not be expected to attend any meetings with the rest of the staff and certainly wouldn’t be required for missions, off-ship of otherwise, or even briefings. Nor would she be required to handle any other patients for the time being (Data was quite enough for now, given his mood swings) so it was quite likely the young officer would benefit from the experience of having a solitary patient. Data usually needed little more than some reassurance and a friendly ear to mollify him and any junior Counselor could provide that. 

All Harper would be required to do was listen to him try and make sense of his feelings and be there for the Second Officer so that Troi could balance her other patients. 

Depending on how things progressed, Harper would be moving onto her next Starship within a few months and beyond that, she could put the whole thing down to very odd work experience. Data would surely thrive with the undivided attention of someone with absolutely no other distractions and so it seemed like a win-win situation for everyone. 

‘An android?’ Kristen asked, looking up from the PADD very suddenly. 

The Counselor nodded, surprised at once at the look on the girl’s face. Her eyes were tinged with anxiety and if Troi’s empathic abilities were serving her correctly, she sensed that Kristen was more than a little alarmed at that confirmation. Troi knew that being in close contact with an artificial lifeform could be very strange for someone who was not used to such things, but she had faith both in Data and in Harper. She trusted her long-time colleague not to bombard the girl with his troubles (he was, overall, a very patient and kind individual, whether he was over-reacting to things or not) and after seeing Kristen’s grades, she was certain that she was fit for the task. 

‘I’ve heard of Soong’s work, of course,’ Kristen said, slowly and thoughtfully, ‘but I had never heard of his androids having emotional capabilities...’

‘It’s a long story, Lieutenant. In short, we happened across an emotion chip that Doctor Soong had been working on for a long time and eventually Commander Data decided he wanted to have it fitted into his neural net. He’s had a few teething problems since and he’s been taking up a great deal of my time as he tries to adjust to having feelings. It has been an enormous learning curve for him.’ Troi swallowed a mouthful of her tea and looked off into the distance for a few moments, reliving some of those times.

‘So what’s the situation?’ Kristen prompted.

Troi looked back to her. ‘Basically, just about everything he experiences has been overwhelming him. Even the smallest of things that would be trivial to you or I have been affecting him deeply. Our Chief Engineer – who knows Data’s inner workings better than any of us – tried to tune the chip down somewhat and if anything, it seemed to make him all the more sensitive. He’s taken to switching it off during working hours because it was becoming too troublesome. Successful missions were almost dissolving him to tears on the bridge, which as you can imagine didn’t particularly please the Captain.’ 

Kristen smiled politely but her eyes were still etched with anxiousness. Troi sensed some real hesitation in the girl and it wasn’t dissipating at all. 

_What are you hiding?_ she thought, _I know something is making you feel unsettled. I can feel it._

‘Has he had any… dangerous… reactions to things?’ Kristen asked, after a moment, ‘has he attacked anyone or… hurt anyone physically or otherwise?’

‘No, nothing like that. Data is a great officer and a wonderful friend. I care for him a lot. He is simply struggling to mesh his emotional reactions with his usual daily routines and it is taking him a long time to work things out for himself. You must bear in mind that organic beings born with a typical array of psychological responses have learned to process these feelings before they can walk, or speak. Babies cry when they are afraid or hungry or tired… Data has lived a life filled with intense interpersonal and working experiences but only recently has he been made capable of reacting to them. It has been very difficult for him and he is still learning how to control himself,’ Troi explained.

Kristen took that information in, her eyes shadowed. ‘Okay.’

Troi sensed a spike of self-doubt in the girl, but it didn’t worry her too much. It was natural in such a young and inexperienced officer to be concerned that she might not succeed in her first assignment. Her apprehension about meeting Data was worrying her also, but she was sure it would pass after spending a little time with him. It had to, once she had met him properly and seen for herself what sort of person he was. Many people expected Data to be stiff, cold and robotic before meeting him and she had never met one who wasn’t pleasantly surprised by his agreeable nature and grasp of politeness and grace. 

‘So what would you like me to do? Do you think I can help him?’ Kristen asked.

‘Between Counselors, I think I can be fairly blunt at this stage. Do you mind?’

‘Not at all,’

‘I’ve got a very chaotic workload at the moment and although to Data I’m sure his emotional transitions are very serious and confusing right now, to me they are simply growing pains and I just do not have the time to be on call for the majority of what is bothering him. These troubles he has are taking up time I need to spend with other patients who need my help for much more critical matters. I care for him very much, but he is taking up a lot of my time with issues that need a lot more time than I can spare right now… I have done my best, but other patients are being neglected,’ Troi said.

‘So… you just want me to help take a load off you?’ Kristen blew gently over her cup of tea and then took a sip.

‘Is that terrible?’ Troi put her own cup down and winced, beginning to wonder if she had been unfair to the young Lieutenant after all. The girl was more nervous than she had expected her to be and it did complicate matters somewhat. 

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Kristen replied, trying to sound confident, ‘I was nervous about being swamped with issues I wouldn’t be able to handle aboard such a big and important ship, but I think I’ll be able to handle this just fine. Providing that Data and I get along, I think it might be good for everyone involved for us to work together,’

‘That sounds wonderful.’ Troi smiled and sat forward in her seat. She was perhaps a tad unsure as to whether Kristen would be able to match her brave words with self-assured actions, but giving the matter time to span out seemed like the only option for the time being. 

‘Is there anything else you want me to know?’ Kristen asked.

‘You will have a fair amount of work on your hands,’ Troi replied, wanting to be honest, ‘but Data is very sweet and personable, even when he is struggling with his resolve. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the experience immensely if you put the time and effort in. A counselling relationship can be mutually rewarding, if you and your patient can come to understand and work fairly with one another,’

‘I hope so.’ Kristen smiled in return. ‘I’ll work hard, I promise you. I’ll try not to let you or Commander Data down,’

‘I know you will.’ Troi nodded thoughtfully, as her young protégé dropped her eyes to look into her teacup.

Lieutenant Harper was definitely nervous, definitely unsure and definitely scared, but she truly meant to work hard and be helpful in her duties and that was all Troi needed to know. She turned the conversation to easier matters and soon they were smiling together and bonding rather well as they got to know one another some. 

Troi liked Harper, and she felt sure that Data would like her too.


	2. Commander Data

Data’s first appointment with junior Lieutenant Harper came as a surprise to him. As he received the news that he’d been transferred from a Counselor he had known for years and trusted to a Counselor who had only just graduated from the Academy and who did not know him at all, he found himself having to automatically turn off his emotion chip, just to ensure he didn’t take the change personally and start to lose control again because of the feeling of rising offence. 

To be sure everything was as it should be on a personal level between them; Data took Counselor Troi to one side after the morning briefing and asked if they were still friends. He was concerned that he had displeased her in some way and also that he had simply put too much of himself upon her during their sessions. She put his mind at rest by explaining that of course they were still friends, they would _always_ be friends, and that she was still there for him if he needed her support. 

She also told him that Lieutenant Harper needed someone she could focus on without any other distractions and as many of his recent difficulties were fairly ongoing, he would be perfect for her and she would be rather ideal for him also. Plus, Troi reasoned that it would aid Data to speak to someone he didn’t know as well as he had come to know her over the years. Sometimes having someone completely neutral to talk to could help a great deal with emotional issues, she told him. 

Data thought this over for a fraction of a second and decided she was probably correct. If anyone would know about such things, it was her. He was a novice when it came to emotions and she was an expert on many levels. He trusted Troi’s guidance very much too and knew she would never set him on a path that would make his problems worse than they already were and so he accepted the transferral without further question, trusting her implicitly and also hoping for the best. He was nervous, but also prepared to take a new path. If it meant being able to successfully manage his feelings in the long run, the transferral would definitely be worth it.

Following several hours of work in Engineering with his best friend Geordi LaForge, he realised it was time to take his leave and head off to meet his new therapist. ‘If you require any further assistance, I will be free in an hour or so,’ he said, as he logged out of the console he’d been working on.

LaForge nodded to him. ‘Don’t worry about it, Data. You might not need to take breaks but you’re still entitled to them.’

Data smiled a little. ‘I prefer to stay busy,’ he replied.

‘I know.’ LaForge smiled back at him. ‘Good luck with your appointment.’

‘Thank you, Geordi. I will see you later.’

In the turbolift, he switched his emotion chip back on and closed his eyes for a few seconds as the all-too familiar onslaught of feelings returned to him and almost overwhelmed his neural receivers with anxiousness and melancholy. Data took a deep breath and then he lifted his head, opened his eyes and forced himself into a state of composure. He was very nervous about meeting his new therapist and though Troi’s reassurance that the transferral was a good direction for him to take, he still couldn’t entirely let go of his anxiety. It was there all the time, a proverbial black cloud. 

Data hoped that Lieutenant Harper would be as kind and patient as Troi was. He hoped that she’d be easy to talk to. 

When he arrived at his destination, he exited the turbolift and walked down the corridor. He decided to see the first meeting as just an introduction instead of a therapy session. He knew he wouldn’t be able to dive in at the deep end, so to speak, until he was familiar with his new Counselor and she was familiar with him too. Data made the decision to be formal and polite and not much more. It would surely be best for both of them. He would definitely discuss the details of his emotion chip and how it had been affecting him, but he would not delve into his personal issues.

His Father… his daughter… Tasha… Lore…

Data shivered and shook his head. 

_Too much… always too much…_

At the office door, he took another deep breath and then released it. He was early for the appointment, but then he was always early for his duties and other arrangements too. His internal chronometer made it that way, as did his predilection for efficiency and the fact he’d lived his life on an ordered schedule ever since he’d joined Starfleet and become a serving officer. 

Data lifted his hand to signal his arrival and steeled himself. 

_Here we go,_ he thought to himself, _I hope you are right about this, Deanna. I trust you, but I wish I was standing at your door right now instead of at the door of a stranger…_

*

Lieutenant Harper was very nervous before Commander Data arrived for his first session, but she hid that behind a mug of steaming coffee, trying to breathe evenly. She willed her pulse not to race too quickly and to appear relaxed and in control, just in case he picked up on her discomfort and asked her about it. With no idea what to expect of him (she had never, ever met an android of any type in her whole life and nor had anyone she knew) her thoughts had been erratic all morning. 

What would he look like? Would he sound mechanical when he spoke? Would he be creepy or would he be like other men, human, alien or otherwise? Would his movements be stiff or would he be programed to move as she did? Her head was crammed with questions and fears.

Now that he was in his way to her, she knew she would have to keep herself together and work hard without thinking of the things that made her feel anxious. It would be hard, but she had to do it. 

Kristen had been given an office working space down the same corridor as her quarters with a makeshift desk, a sofa and a couple of chairs. Nothing as sumptuous or comforting as Counselor Troi’s office was, with its soothing artwork and decorative crystals, but it was an office space of her own all the same and that was a wonderful feeling after so many years of study in shared halls and workspaces at the Academy. It at least made her feel that she was on her own turf. If she’d had to meet Data at his quarters, she was sure she would have been a nervous wreck.

He arrived early and signalled that he was there for his appointment. 

Lieutenant Harper froze at the sound and then got up went to the door. She believed in greeting would-be patients in person rather than as a shape behind a desk. 

_Here we go,_ she thought to herself, _come on, Krissy. You can do this._

She pressed the button to open the door manually and it slid open. There he was – her first patient and the first android she had ever met, two firsts that were wrapped within one intriguing and anxiety-inducing physical package. 

Commander Data locked eyes with Kristen immediately and she felt herself become tense, unable to help it. His eyes were a yellowy shade of gold, his skin was unnaturally pale with a slight opalescent hue to it and he was tall with broad shoulders, long arms and a lithe frame. Dark hair was brushed back from his face in an immaculate style, tapering down to sharp sideburns near his ears. He looked at her with open inquisitiveness and raised his eyebrows.

Really, he looked just like a man… an extremely pale, very strange-looking man. She also noticed his pips, which reminded her that he was the Second Officer of the whole ship. 

‘Good afternoon Commander,’ she managed to say, trying not to stare. 

He – the android - nodded back at her in greeting. ‘And to you, Lieutenant,’ he said, ‘though given the circumstances I think it might be better that you refer to me as Data.’ 

His yellow-gold eyes looked beyond where she stood to observe the room where he would no doubt spend much of his spare time now.

 _Bloody hell,_ she thought, _we’ll be in here all the time now. Alone._

‘Well then, you should call me Kristen if you would like to,’ she replied, ‘won’t you come in?’ 

She stepped to the side and Commander Data entered the room and continued to look about himself. ‘Thank you,’ he said.

Kristen watched him observe her office, considering that although he looked and behaved very much like a human being, he was in fact completely artificial in every way. It was a stark and intimidating fact that had her swallow drily. 

She felt her pulse pick up again and her heart was racing too. The only thing that made it obvious he wasn’t organic was his white-gold skin and those yellow eyes he had. Those aspects of his appearance struck her as rather eerie. Kristen had never seen anyone with such an odd colouring. He looked a bit like a ghost. It unnerved her and intrigued her in equal measures. Her hands were trembling just the smallest amount by her sides and her palms felt clammy too. 

She realised she was staring at him again when he turned to look at her and so Kristen automatically snapped out of her reverie, flicking her eyes over to her desk where her cup lay. ‘I was just having some coffee. Would you like anything at all?’ she asked.

‘Not at this time, thank you,’ Data replied.

‘Alright, well… if you would like to take a seat we can have a little chat just to acquaint ourselves with one another,’ she said. 

Data looked at her for a moment, as though waiting for her to sit down first. Kristen did so and wondered what she should say next as she watched him pull out his chair. It seemed appropriate that she be open about her apprehension before they delved into his personal issues, especially as it might make him feel a little more relaxed. 

‘To be honest with you… I’ve been a little nervous about this meeting,’ she admitted.

Data sat down opposite her. ‘I am not surprised you are nervous. This is your first official counselling session since you graduated, is it not?’

‘That’s correct, Data. I don’t suppose it helps my confidence any that you’re the Second Officer of the flagship of the fleet, either. I’ll do my very best for you, but I think we’re going to have to have patience with each other whilst I get used to all of this. Just a few days ago I was still in the mess hall at the Academy… and now I’m here so suddenly and…’

 _Stop babbling. Calm down. He doesn’t need to hear any of this!_ her mind warned.

‘Could you explain, Counselor?’ he asked, tilting his head.

She took a deep breath. ‘My graduation papers may say I’m an expert when it comes to psychology, but the confidence doesn’t quite match the grade yet, if you follow me?’ She smiled again, hoping desperately that her nervousness didn’t show through it. 

Data looked back at her and then nodded, slowly. ‘Understood,’ he said to her, ‘I will be… patient… with you.’

Kristen realised she had started to tremble again and she was worried that he might in some way sense it was because of him, or rather, because of what he was. She couldn’t have him know that she was nervous about artificial life and for very personal reasons indeed. Reasons that cut close to the bone. Reasons she was hoping against all the odds that wouldn’t rise up and cause them any problems…

‘You may have to be patient with me also,’ he said, ‘I have had a lot of ups and downs recently and I am finding it difficult to behave in a relaxed manner at times. I am sure Counselor Troi has briefed you about this?’

‘Yes, we’ve talked,’ she agreed, ‘please, tell me what you need to. I’m here to listen.’

Their initial conversation, within which Data briefly detailed his emotional confusions and problems since having his chip fitted, flew by rather quickly. Kristen found herself staring at him on numerous occasions, unable to comprehend that the man sitting opposite her was comprised of wires and circuits instead of flesh and bone. He had no blood running through him, no breath in his lungs and no heart at all, as far as she knew. 

It was quite incredible and also frightening that something so artificial could look so real. 

She’d never met a person who had alarmed her so much, given that he had done nothing to make her feel that way. Zoning out somewhat for a few minutes, Kristen realised she was starting to feel pretty ashamed of herself for fearing Data so prematurely. 

Sure, she was nervous of artificial life but that didn’t mean that Data posed any sort of threat to her or to anyone else. He seemed very nice, as Troi had assured her he would, and she already liked his quiet voice and careful body language. 

Plus, he was definitely interesting to look at… 

She took a mouthful of coffee and forced herself to concentrate on his every word, to give him all the time and attention she was there to give him. His issues were obviously affecting him deeply, but Data did not throw out more negative energy than she knew what to do with for their first session. He was respectful of her limited experience, but did not patronise her by holding back on the seriousness of some of his problems. It was a fair and tolerable exchange for their first meeting and despite her ongoing nervousness; she felt it went much better than she had expected it to. 

Many emotional states confused Data, especially the ones that were similar in their drive, and he desperately wanted to gain some control over himself. He had trouble working out which expressions of feeling were suitable to express in public and how and where he should exhibit them and with whom. 

Pleasure and disappointment and worry overwhelmed him on a regular basis. Something as simple as a bite of a food he’d never tried before or a particularly moving aria could shake him up violently inside and leave him feeling bewildered and distracted for hours. 

Kristen surmised almost instantly that one of the contributing problems was that he was afraid of encountering new experiences and so every time a new emotion started to flood his systems with sensation, he misplaced his natural curiosity and began to lose control. He did not embrace the experience because he was too overwhelmed with panic, which then made almost every new emotional encounter a problematic and frightening one. 

‘Had you considered that at all?’ she asked, after outlining her suspicions to him.

‘To an extent, Counselor. I have experienced fear before however and I cannot compare what that was like to this pattern I have developed,’ he replied, unsure.

‘Well… fear comes in many shapes and sizes, Data,’ she explained, ‘that’s what makes it such a big problem. Take today for example; my nerves about our meeting could easily be translated as fear, but how could you compare that to the fear of, say, facing your own death? Fear is measured by what it is you are facing and what those issues mean to you specifically. You are afraid of losing control of yourself, I think. Does that sound accurate?’

‘I would not rule it out. Do you have any suggestions?’

‘Actually, yes I do.’ 

Kristen was uplifted to find how easily this was coming to her. She had been scared that upon treating her first patient her mind would go blank and she would forget everything she had learned at the Academy. Grades were a necessity, but they did not make one good with people, even if those grades were excellent. Kristen was shy and awkward sometimes and even if her first patient hadn’t been an android, she knew she still would have felt nervousness and self-doubt. This meeting was going wonderfully, despite her worries, and she could not deny to herself that it felt good. 

‘Keep a log of any extreme emotional reactions you have on a PADD,’ she went on, ‘that way, you can look back upon it and identify patterns within your behaviour and learn to anticipate certain reactions. For example, if you hear a piece of music that particularly rouses your senses in a negative way, if it makes you very sad or angry, then you will know to avoid it… except for when you really need that kind of music. Sometimes music can be very therapeutic, even if it upsets you.’

Data made a small humming sound as he mulled the idea over, tilting his head and breaking eye contact with her. 

Kristen could tell without having to ask that he was satisfied with this idea. ‘Counselor Troi has suggested that we spend time together regularly, so although you will be monitoring your own behaviour a lot of the time in order to understand it more, I still want to see you several times a week. Say… Monday, Wednesday and Friday? And then you can have the weekends off for introspection. Always bring your journal with you so we can discuss it,’ she said.

‘That is agreeable.’ Data stood and appeared to be a touch more relaxed than when he came in. 

Although Kristen did not know him well at all beyond their revealing conversation, she could tell that just having a plan of some sort was a big relief to him. She felt a pang of guilt at thinking how pleased she was that their time together might not have to continue too long into her future on the ship at this rate. Her fear of what Data was made her all the more determined to have him succeed in conquering his problems. 

‘Before you go… I just wanted to add that although we’ve set our routine now and although we have a plan, if you feel any distress or if you need to talk to me, just do so,’ she added, ‘my sole working responsibility on this ship is tending to your emotional wellbeing, so don’t hesitate to get in touch if the need to arises.’ She smiled and he returned the expression, though with a tinge of thoughtfulness. ‘Is that okay with you?’

‘Yes. Thank you. However, it feels odd to know that I have someone assigned solely to myself...’ Data paused by the door as it opened and looked to her with a slight frown.

Kristen gave him another smile. ‘Being on the other side of the equation, I share that oddness with you. Good afternoon Commander,’ she said.

‘Good afternoon.’ Data nodded his farewell and left. 

The room fell silent and Kristen let out a huge sigh. The pent-up anxiety of being in such close proximity to someone she was so unsure of had made her chest tight and it felt wonderful to be alone again, if only just to breathe properly and allow herself to tremble without having to control it or hide it. 

The room that was her office seemed to go from being very small to being absolutely huge, now that Data was gone. Although she was confident that things were going well so far, Kristen knew she would have to conquer the uncertainty she felt and the sooner the better. If he began to sense that she was scared of androids – of _any_ artificial sentient life - then he might become even more troubled than he was already. They would certainly not be able to work together and hope to achieve anything, if she was constantly nervous and he knew that she was afraid. 

Kristen pledged to keep her feelings suppressed and focus only on what she was there to do. Data hadn’t given her a single reason to feel uncomfortable and that was the feeling she knew she had to go with. He might be eerily pale and strikingly unusual but he was also polite, patient, co-operative and respectful. 

As a patient, he could not be any more perfect.

*

Free of responsibilities the following day, Kristen decided to fully explore the ship and acquaint herself with some of her fellow officers and some of the civilians aboard. She walked about for hours, visiting everywhere from Stellar Cartography to the Transporter Rooms. 

There was no need for her to see those places, but Kristen wanted to see them anyway and was awed by everything she was met with. The ship truly was magnificent and it held many, many people. She had dinner in the ship’s bar lounge and did a lot of people-watching as she ate. When she had introduced herself and made some small talk, the eccentric older woman who ran TenForward was happy to point out who was who and how best to act around them. 

The only person of note Kristen didn’t see about the ship that was the Captain, whom Guinan informed her rarely visited TenForward as he was always too busy on the bridge and usually preferred to spend his spare time alone in his ready room, his quarters or in the holodeck. 

Kristen knew what Captain Picard looked like from her debriefing and knew what he sounded like too, from when she had heard him speak to the ship via the intercom system. He was a very serious-looking man with steel-coloured eyes, a Roman nose and a balding head. Despite the fact he was French, he spoke with an eloquent English accent that was not unlike her own. 

Already, Kristen got the feeling that he was not a man to be trifled with, not that she had any faint inclination at all to trifle with anyone. She decided she would probably keep her distance from Captain Picard out of respect unless he specifically requested to see her. In itself, that was rather unlikely apart from when her occasional assessments would be held in his ready room with Counselor Troi. 

Commander Riker and Counselor Troi were often in the bar together apparently, as both of them were fairly social creatures who liked to mix with the crew and other passengers in their free time. The other senior officers often visited TenForward too, as it was the most popular leisure-spot on the ship. Friends and colleagues met up for drinks and meals or even to play tri-dimensional chess and wind-down after their daily duties had come to an end.

Guinan, the barkeep, informed her on all of this in a way that was kind and informative and somehow, not at all gossipy. She went on to say that Commander LaForge was the Chief of Engineering and that he often spent his spare time with Commander Data in a variety of locations, quite often involving things associated with their duties and at other times just using the holodeck or spending time together talking. 

Guinan asked how Kristen liked working with the exotic Empath Counselor Troi so far and Kristen replied that things were going a lot smoother than she had anticipated.

‘Did you expect to not get on?’ she was asked, as Guinan stood by the replicator, programming a variety of new cocktails into the menu.

‘Not exactly,’ Kristen replied as she sipped her juice, ‘I was worried about all aspects of this posting so... meeting my mentor had to come in there somewhere, I suppose. She seems lovely though and she’s very helpful. I’m looking forward to spending more time with her,’

‘Good. There are not many people to be wary around aboard this ship, but there are a few.’ Guinan topped up the drink before her and then leant forward, conspiratorially. ‘The security chief can be a little rough round the edges sometimes, but he’s a Klingon and so I suppose you would expect that. He’s a puppydog, really… when you get to know him. He comes in here sometimes with such a mood on his shoulders but I put down his usual, an extra-large prune juice, and he’s fine again in no time. You just need to know how to work him.’ 

Kristen smiled. ‘I saw him in a turbolift. He’s so tall! He caught me looking his way and I thought he might snap at me but he just nodded politely and that was that,’ she said.

Guinan smiled too. ‘See? He’s a puppydog.’

‘I doubt that somehow.’

Both women laughed quietly. 

‘How are things going with Data?’ Guinan asked, ‘Deanna told me about him being your only assignment for the time being.’

Kristen looked up from her drink and chewed her lip for a moment. ‘Really well, thank you,’ she replied.

‘What do you think of him?’

‘He’s polite… and interesting… and his problems look as though they are going to be fairly easy to handle, given that I don’t have anything else to work on right now. I’m not ruling out any hurdles along the way, but… so far, so good,’ she replied. 

Guinan smiled with her eyes and didn’t say anything, prompting Kristen to continue. 

‘Can you keep a secret?’ Kristen asked. She wasn’t sure how or why, but she knew she would be able to trust this woman. She had only known her for an hour or so an already she just _knew_ that she was a good person to talk to. Guinan was wise and her eyes were depthless and bright with intelligence and good-natured humour.

‘Some say I keep secrets better than I keep this bar,’ Guinan replied evenly, her lips almost smiling, but not quite.

‘I’m finding it slightly odd that I am counselling an android,’ Kristen whispered. 

She gave herself a moment to think, hoping she wasn’t going to make her nervousness worse by confronting it like this and so soon into her life aboard the _Enterprise_. Her heart was thudding in her chest already and she had only admitted the least of her predicament. 

‘My Father is an artist…’ she began to explain, ‘and he has always been something of a technophobe. He’s scared of technology and advancements in artificial life to the point of it setting off his temper whenever he speaks of such things. He warned me all the time about the dangers of artificial life when I was growing up… sometimes too much. He ingrained in me how unpredictable machines can be and I can’t stop thinking about it. Although I have no problems with androids personally and I don’t agree with what he thinks, I can’t help but be nervous at the thought of what I am doing and who I am doing it with…’ Kristen trailed off and felt her cheeks flush with colour. She’d said too much, possibly, and she was barely settled on the ship.

‘Parents do have a wonderful way of instilling their worries in their offspring, don’t they?’ Guinan said and then took a seat opposite Kristen and observed her with another of her warm smiles. ‘Phobias and fears pass through the generations and those fears become gospel. They shouldn’t. Children have enough to be afraid of already – monsters in the closet, creatures under the bed.’ She leaned her head on a hand, casual in her movement. 

Guinan was a very welcoming person and Kristen liked her very much already. She smiled, hoping that they would become friends, if they had not already. ‘My Dad has definitely given me some major paranoia,’ she said, ‘I know it’s stupid, but…’

‘Trust me when I say that there is nothing to fear in Data,’ Guinan added, ‘yes, he’s an android, but he’s also one of the gentlest people I have ever had the fortune to meet. I know him well and I like him a lot. Everyone aboard this ship does. You will too, over time. You just need to forget about what your Father fears and get to know him first.’

Kristen nodded, knowing that to be true. ‘It’s just hard for me to see past what he is right now and I know I’ll need time to get over it,’ she admitted, ‘he’s the first android I’ve ever met. Data is so human, unsettlingly human actually… and I hope my apprehension won’t become a problem between us. I don’t wish him to notice it and become offended or troubled or anything else that will add to his worries.’

‘I have a feeling that if you thought it would be a problem you would be professional enough to consult a superior officer, Kristen. You already recognise that your discomfort is likely because of your Father and you know it isn’t how you really feel deep down inside. If you feel you can, you should maybe bring it up with Data himself instead of worrying about him noticing that you’re feeling uncomfortable. He can be very good with issues like this… he’s had a lifetime of being judged because of who and what he is,’ Guinan said.

‘Surely that’s a reason _not_ to bring it up with him?’ Kristen took a sip of her juice, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

‘You’d be surprised. Get to know him properly before you judge him. You already see that he’s more than the sum of his parts, right?’

‘Yes.’ Kristen nodded. ‘He’s nothing like I expected him to be,’

‘Well, go with that and I’m sure you’ll do just fine.’

The young Counselor sighed. ‘I hope so…’ she said.

*

Kristen’s Father, Randell Harper, was vehemently anti-android and he had felt that way since his early boyhood, many years ago. There was something about artificial life forms that unsettled him deeply and he had always been very vocal about that within the family home. 

His words spoke volumes of the lack of education he had and also of his reluctance to learn or even try to understand the type of technology that so terrified him. 

Perhaps it was that natural humanistic worry of his validity being threatened by something or someone superior or perhaps he was just being close-minded, as he was wont to be sometimes, but neither Kristen nor her Mother or brothers had ever been able to figure it out. It simply was what it was and Randell would not be argued with or reasoned with – he laid the law down about his views and nobody close to him was allowed to say a word about it. 

As a Father, he was loving but he was also strict and sometimes overbearing. He ruled the house and ruled the family with an iron rod, and Kristen feared letting him down more than anything else she could ever think of.

Noonien Soong was not respected in the Harper household by any means. His name had been mentioned several times and Kristen knew it and the stories that came along with it. The brilliant scientist was not applauded in the Harper household; instead he was reviled and Randell Harper only spoke his name with bitter fear and unrestrained anger – as though the man were Doctor Frankenstein instead of a genius cyberneticist. 

It was this that lay heavy on Kristen’s mind as she waited for Data to arrive for his next appointment, given that Noonien Soong was the creator, or ‘Father’, of her current and only patient. She hoped he would not pick up on her discomfort as their time together progressed, for if he did then she would surely lose his trust in an instant and she could not hold it against him. She was not there to decide on Data, she was there to help him if she could and as she had pointed out to Guinan that previous day, he was very polite and easy to work with and surely, that should be all that mattered?

The issue was nothing more than a niggle in her in the time leading up to their next appointment and she was relieved to feel it alleviate a little when he signalled at her office door. Now she had met him and the formalities were out of the way, she knew what to expect, and that helped her a great deal. Kristen let Data in and offered him a seat opposite her in the small seating area that had been provided in the corner of her office; a small chrome table, upon which lay a vase of red flowers, sat between two large chairs and a sofa. 

Clearing her mind of all interfering thoughts, Kristen led them both in some small talk for a few minutes, asking him how he had been keeping in general and then answering his polite questions on how she was settling in aboard the _Enterprise_. 

His artificiality was ticking over in the back of her mind, but not particularly surfacing, even if she did stare at him on occasion. Kristen was pretty much used to the paleness of his skin and the unusual pigmentation of his eyes, due to thinking about it so damned much during her day off, and so now it was just a case of becoming accustomed to the rest of what made him who he was.

Luckily, Data was so deeply distracted by his own issues that Kristen was sure he was not going to notice her vague discomfort for the time being. Their conversation flowed naturally, or at least much better than she had hoped it would. She asked many questions and Data answered them all. Other times, he asked the questions and she did her best to reply to them in a helpful way. Before long, she felt herself becoming a little more comfortable in his presence and suspected he was feeling much the same in hers. 

‘How is your mood journal coming along?’ she asked.

‘It is progressing adequately so far,’ Data replied, ‘I have found that keeping a detailed record of the emotional shifts I encounter makes them easier to track and compare. I have noticed that in a morning before I am due to start my shift, I have a particularly low ebb which often lifts by midday or, sometimes, late-afternoon. The more time I spend with Lieutenant LaForge or other officers I consider to be friends, the better I feel. The more time I spend alone, the more introspective I become. I am still confused by minor things…’

‘Wait,’ Kristen said, ‘before you tell me about that, how long have you experienced this ‘low ebb’, as you put it?’

‘For some time now. This is not an instance that has been ignored by Counselor Troi as I did not find it appropriate to tell her,’ he replied.

‘Why didn’t you tell her about it?’ Kristen was truly taken aback by this. ‘That’s what we’re here for, Data - to help you. We can’t do that properly if you withhold information. Why didn’t you tell her you’ve been feeling down as well as confused?’

‘I have been aware for some time that I have been causing Counselor Troi inconvenience with the inconsistency of my moods and personal issues,’ he explained, looking away from her briefly as though ashamed of himself, ‘I did not wish to add anything else to her already heavy workload. I let her know that I am struggling to balance my emotions and cope with new experiences but I did not find it… appropriate… to let her know how low I have truly been feeling.’

Kristen sighed for a long time and then she got up to fetch herself a cup of coffee from the replicator. She paused for a second to ask if Data wanted anything, which just like last time, he did not. She waited for her drink to appear and then sat down again a few feet away from him, looking into the cup for a minute as she worked through her thoughts. Kristen couldn’t believe that Data was more concerned about adding to Counselor Troi’s work stresses than about facing and possibly healing his issues. 

‘When you feel the low ebb, what sort of thoughts dominate your mind?’ she asked.

‘Many things. Many… troubling eventualities and events that I have been involved in.’ Data studied the flowers on the tabletop before him, growing quiet for a while. His eyes moved subtly as though he was reading something that wasn’t actually there, a text invisible to the human eye, or perhaps reliving something that Kristen could only guess at. 

‘Are you alright?’ she asked.

‘I believe discussing this is causing the low ebb to surface again, Counselor…’ he replied quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Kristen watched him and her nervousness began to heighten out of nowhere. Cursing herself for the bad timing of her fears, she did her best to ignore them and tried to concentrate instead. ‘That’s alright, Data,’ she said, ‘I’m here to support you through these ebbs. In fact, that’s _exactly_ why I’m here, so please don’t worry. In order for them to cease, we need to look at the root of the problem. Evidence for that will be what is on your mind when you feel low.’

He considered her. ‘I did not plan on opening up this much so early on in our sessions together but I find that you are very easy to talk to. Thank you for being here,’ he said.

She nodded. ‘You’re welcome. Please continue?’

‘I ponder excessively on the deaths of certain crew members I have served with,’ Data admitted, ‘when they died… I did not have the emotion chip and although everyone around me suffered in their grief and sense of loss, I felt nothing at all and yet wished to feel and share in what they were going through. I wanted to feel it, but it was out of my control. When the chip was fitted I was bombarded with memories of those who were killed. It was as though all of that pain I could not feel before was buried and that the chip released it, all at once. I felt more pain over some losses than others…what happened… the pointlessness of their deaths… and how much I wished they were still here…’

‘Go on,’ Kristen encouraged, ‘tell me about the people you have lost?’ 

‘I do not know which death to start with.’

She chewed on her underlip, thoughtfully so. ‘Start with the first of those deaths. Start at the beginning.’

Data sighed. ‘Alright, Kristen. I will.’

She cradled her coffee cup between her hands and listened as Data began to recount the unusual tale of Lieutenant Tasha Yar. He explained how he had always had something close to admiration for her and respect for the difficult life she had battled through, even before he was capable of feeling human emotion. She was remarkably strong, both mentally and physically and even spiritually, and had been a fine officer and a good friend to him and others. 

His admiration remained for her even after a strange disease had brought them together in an unexpected way, altering their knowledge of one another forever. The rejection she showed him after their intoxicated coupling returned to him in memory almost as consistently as thoughts of witnessing her death. 

Data could not move on because he could not understand her behaviour and he wished he could speak to her one last time, to say thank you for the intimate experience and to tell her that she was cared for, even when he couldn’t care.

Kristen hadn’t considered that Data would be capable of sex; such was the extent of her misconceptions about him. The thought unsettled her immediately, but she reminded herself that it wasn’t her place to decide on him or his life experiences, she was there to help him through his troubles. He was far from aesthetically unattractive but still she pondered over what sort of person would take an android to their bed. 

How could androids have sex? Did they feel anything when they did? 

Did they enjoy it? Did Yar enjoy it? 

Kristen mentally chided herself for letting her personal conflicts get in the way again and she gave Data her full concentration, letting her wonderings slip from her mind as she continued to listen.

For some reason, though he suspected it was somehow wrong for him to do so, Data found himself thinking that the two incidents hurt almost as much as the other. Both Yar’s untimely and senseless death and the rude rejection she had given him after they had made love hurt him badly. Surely it was selfish to feel pain over a rejection and compare it to the pain of grief? They were worlds apart as far as he understood and yet that was the confusing state he found himself in. He was caught between grief and rejection. 

Data had surmised that Tasha was probably not right for him in a romantic sense anyway, even if the circumstances had not been what they were and they had had the chance to know one another better, over time. He doubted they would ever have become a couple. But the way she told him that what occurred between them ‘never happened’, on the bridge where anyone could hear, had taken a huge slice of self-confidence away and now his emotions were undoubtedly active; he could not recover from the whole ordeal. 

Data re-assessed the whole matter constantly. Tasha was dead and so he couldn’t face her. He missed her and was wounded by memories of her in equal measures, which also made him feel guilty. The circle was endless and he wished for the ability to let go. 

He craved closure and inner-peace.

By the time he was done talking, Kristen had finished her coffee and the cup lay empty on the table. She was rapt in her attention and feeling sympathy for him she hadn’t expected to feel. ‘I suppose it wouldn’t surprise you if I diagnosed you with depression?’ she asked. 

Data shook his head slowly in reply. ‘No, it would not. I have researched maudlin when educating myself on human psychology and emotions. When reading articles on depression I noticed that there were many similarities between those symptoms and mine.’

Kristen nodded. ‘It can be a major thing to face up to,’ she said, ‘but I’m here for you. Don’t worry.’

Data tilted his head a little, taking that in. ‘Shall I tell you about the minor things now?’ he asked.

‘Of course, Data. Go ahead,’ she encouraged.

The ‘minor things’ were the kind of issues Troi had cautioned her about during their initial briefing - unexpected reactions to stimuli such as new foods or stirring music or even simple conversation seemed to dominate his other concerns and he was struggling to keep himself together. He’d detailed some of it during their first session together, but this time he went into greater detail. It sounded almost as though he was going through some sort of adolescent hormonal shift, though he was neither adolescent nor capable of producing, let alone shifting, hormones. 

Kristen guessed that the emotion chip’s fusing into Data’s neural net was causing some small upheavals in his core memory, such as reminding him of painful encounters in the past that he was only able to deal with now. Things were constantly resurfacing and setting him off-balance and it was making his day-to-day life very difficult to contend with indeed. Affected almost constantly by previously buried reactions, Data was sensitised even further by the minor things and the result was an officer who was professional and highly-skilled when working and scatty and hypersensitive when off-duty. 

The emotion chip was fused into his neural net and could not be tampered with, save for when he voluntarily switched it off to cope, and so the only option was for him to work through the pain in his spare time and wait for the worst of it to pass. The echoes would fade eventually, and then he would feel better and more capable. Kristen was not worried about that. She felt he’d be fine as time went on, and Data seemed glad to hear it when she told him. 

She reminded him that he had her to confide in whenever he wished and that now they were getting to the root of some of his issues, healing was inevitable.

‘I want to tell you something before you leave today, Data,’ she told him, as they closed down their session, ‘I don’t have any idea if it will make you feel better or not, but I’m going to be honest with you because I feel like honesty is something you need if you’re ever going to move forward.’ 

Data nodded, prompting her to continue. He held the PADD with his mood journal stored in it in his left hand and was standing near the door, almost ready to leave for his next shift on the bridge. 

‘I do not doubt that Lieutenant Yar was a very competent officer and that the effects of the illness she suffered were overwhelming, just as they were for everyone else, but there are no doubts in my mind that she handled the aftermath of the situation with very little sensitivity and that she was unnecessarily cold towards you. Had you had your emotion chip at that time, you could have gone through the motions of healing. You would have even had the opportunity to confront her about the rejection and the way she treated you, but the situation was different then, as we know. It is very unfortunate that she handled the matter in that way and I find that kind of behaviour to be unacceptable. The dismissiveness, I mean,’ she said.

‘You believe her decision to pretend it did not occur was… incorrect?’ he queried, looking and sounding surprised. 

Kristen wondered just how many times he had spoken about this incident with other people. Not many, she figured, for it clearly caused him deep discomfort. 

‘Yes I do,’ she replied softly, ‘to tell you that ‘it never happened’ insinuates that she was ashamed and clearly she did not take you seriously enough to respect how that might affect you. She could have spoken to you in private instead of doing so on the bridge, of all places, but instead she acted rather childishly. She should have had more respect for you, Data. But… she has passed on now and so we must let her rest in peace and forgive her for what she did,’ 

‘I do forgive her,’ Data said, ‘she was my friend.’

Kristen nodded. ‘And so what we have to do now is help you recover from her rejection and from her death and let you leave the affair behind. Forgiveness is all good and well but you need to move on. It is mandatory that you do so.’

Data’s face was blank.

‘Do you want to move on?’ she asked.

‘Certainly,’ he replied, ‘I have fond memories of her too however, which I do not wish to let go of… I still miss her and…’

‘Of course, Data. Losing those memories would only hinder your recovery anyway, at least in my opinion. I don’t want you to exchange grief for bitterness. It would only set you back even further. If you can remember her fondly someday, or at least with a lot less discomfort than you have right now, then I think at least some of our work here is done. Keep up with your journal and I’ll see you the day after tomorrow,’ Kristen said.

‘Thank you, Counselor.’ Data nodded with a grateful look in his eyes and left the office. 

Kristen felt remarkably affected by what he had revealed during their session and was surprised to feel a small tug of sorrow for her android patient. The nervousness remained, as did that sense that he might be in some way dangerous to her, but the compassion had reared its head all the same and she could not deny it. 

Supposing that was likely a very good thing, she couldn’t help but wonder what else Data would reveal during their time together.


	3. Settling In

Over the course of the next two weeks, Kristen found herself settling in very well aboard the _Enterprise_. 

Her main conversational partner remained to be Counselor Troi, who provided some excellent advice and guidance as her assigned mentor and the relief of laughter and companionship as her friend. She spent quite a bit of time with Guinan, who always put things into perspective during their chats in TenForward, and Kristen had also struck up a casual knowing of Commander Riker, because of the time she spent with the Counselor. Or at least, they always exchanged hellos in the turbolift and smiled when they crossed one another in the endless corridors of the ship. He was a nice guy and very personable. 

Kristen found herself enjoying Troi’s company very much when it came to her regular meetings with her, as she was an exceptionally gifted Counselor and she was always forthcoming with ideas and options for Kristen to try and yet never suggesting them in a condescending fashion. 

She was not pushy as a mentor in any way and if anything, she liked Kristen to try and learn from her own mistakes and so as far as her only patient went, Counselor Troi did not become directly involved in their sessions. She helped review some of them, giving advice and offering reflections on Data’s feelings, but for the most part she let Kristen work independently so that her confidence had room to blossom. 

Even at this early stage in her training, Kristen hoped someday that she might be like her mentor eventually, at least with the same tact and expertise. She knew she certainly had a long way to go until she got there, but it was good to have something to aim for. 

For Troi, it was refreshing to have another Counselor – junior or otherwise - around whom she could converse with about the daily stresses of dealing with other people’s problems, and she told her protégé that during one of their afternoon meetings, wanting her to know that she was appreciated as well as welcome amongst the psychology staff of the ship. 

Troi knew by then that she had been wrong to worry about having another Counselor around and she was glad for their assignment together now. Additionally, Kristen did not burden herself on Troi. In fact, she behaved in quite the opposite manner and proved to be very self-sufficient, which only aided them both and strengthened their growing friendship. 

Deanna remained concerned at the occasional flicker of nervousness that Kristen had about Data being an android, but it had reduced somewhat since she had first come aboard and that was progression enough. Should the matter ever amplify or threaten to cause more harm to the Second Officer of the ship, Deanna knew she would intervene and address the matter at once. 

But for now, it was a private issue of Kristen’s that did not seem to need looking into and Deanna felt content with how her protégé and Data were working with one another.

So far, Data was doing well in this new arrangement too. He was opening up to Kristen, talking about his life and his thoughts and feelings, and he had not once sought Troi and asked her for additional help or even opinions on the junior officer he saw so regularly. 

Troi knew that if Data wasn’t gelling with her, he would find a way to let her know that and she had seen no sign at all that anything was amiss between them. They talked during and after their shifts as they always had, and Data only mentioned Kristen when referring to their sessions together, all of which seemed to be doing him some good. 

Troi approved of the fact he was keeping a mood journal and could see that Kristen’s idea was helping him, even if only a little. It was still early days but she could sense a clear reduction in his panic over the less serious matters that provoked him and that much was a relief. 

The discomfort that Kristen felt was now becoming less of a predominant worry and she found herself not focusing much on his mechanical status and especially when working with him one-on-one in her office. She still experienced a few minutes of fluttering nerves in her stomach before Data turned up at her door and the occasional bout of jitters when he was in her office and sitting close to her, but she was content to put that down to her usual shyness around new people and the concern that she wouldn’t be good enough to help him in the long-run. 

She wanted to help him very much, but she was new to all of this and still rather awed by the ship and that she was on it in the first place. She was still going through the motions of settling in.

Data was slowly changing in Kristen’s perceptions, becoming neither human nor android, but some curious blend of both that she could almost be herself with. He was experienced in just about everything that a life in Starfleet had to offer and yet naïve about so much at the same time, like a mixture of man and boy and android and some other, illusive facet that she couldn’t place. 

For someone who was having such intense emotional difficulties, Data was surprisingly warm by nature during their more casual moments, when they occurred. His politeness was also inviting and Kristen began to depend upon it, knowing that it was not some act he put on and really, one of the truest parts of his nature. 

Although his status as an android was never gone completely from her thoughts, Kristen found herself beginning to somewhat enjoy Data’s company, despite herself, and she quite looked forward to their time together. The first few sessions they worked through together had revealed a lot about his emotional identity and at times she felt as though she had her work cut out for her, even though he was always civil and respectful. He kept his distance in a physical sense and never crossed any boundaries that would prod the remaining uncertainty that she felt towards him. 

Data never stayed longer than the time allotted, though he would have been welcome to given her lack of outside responsibilities. He arrived on time and always took an interest in how Kristen was settling in on the ship and interacting with others before their sessions began. He _always_ took the time to ask how she was doing, no matter what he had on his mind. She couldn’t help but think that it was sweet of him to do that. He didn’t need to, given that he was there to be taken care of by her and not the other way around. 

Between Troi, Guinan and even Data, Kristen felt she was making a few genuine friends that she could count on. When she was not spending time studying or talking with her newfound companions, she became as accustomed as possible to her quarters and thought often of her enigmatic patient and how unique his problems were. Providing therapy to an android was certainly _not_ something Starfleet Academy could have prepared Kristen for and yet it was a fascinating first assignment all the same. 

She took walks in the Arboretum almost every day and reflected on how Data was coming along at the same time, stopping sometimes to sit and make notes or record ideas on her PADD.

Data was a troubled and yet calming presence who was quite adept at taking on her suggestions and advice – something that gave Kristen confidence and purpose. He seemed concerned on occasion that Kristen was taking on too much too soon by devoting herself only to him and his uniquely complicated issues but she assured him she was bearing up very well, even for someone fresh out of the Academy and new to the world of space exploration and life as a Starfleet officer. 

He spoke fondly of his friends often and his attachment to them, how those bonds had strengthened over his many years of service and how much he relied on their loyalty and support. 

Data was particularly fond of the senior officers with whom he worked on a daily basis on the bridge and from what Kristen could gather from those he talked about, the feeling was definitely mutual and especially in Commander LaForge’s case. The two of them were close and spent a lot of time together, both on-duty and off. Data was a treasured member of the crew, but though he had the security of that, he still could not quite cope as he would like to with the sensations and memories the emotion chip was giving him, along with the random flashbacks that continued to resurface from events in his past.

Sometimes, Kristen would almost forget that Data’s feelings were the result of programming as they seemed to affect him so deeply and so viscerally. She wondered after their fifth and sixth sessions what made emotions ‘real’, so to speak, when sitting alone in her office and doing a little research on her computer. 

Were Data’s problematic feelings less serious, because of their artificiality? 

No, Kristen decided, definitely not. 

They were just as serious as the dark clouds of emotion that troubled human beings and equally as valid too. Data was obviously suffering when work was not providing a distraction, whether he was android or human, and she knew in her bones that those feelings were real. He might not be human, but his emotions most definitely _were_. He had proved it not with mimicry but with real shadows in his golden eyes when he talked. 

He had a soul, Kristen knew, and every day or so he bared it to her with total honesty. It was impossible not to respect that.

Kristen found herself thinking of Data as something of a companion as well as a patient and as they settled into the comfortable routine of thrice-weekly sessions together, she realised she genuinely cared about his recovery and how he would finally manage to cope with all he had been through. It was a strange feeling to bear, given that he still made her nervous on occasion with his unusual stillness, yellow eyes and pale, pale skin. Her discomfort had become something of an annoyance to her and she did her best to ignore it altogether, in the hope it would take care of itself and simply disappear over time. 

She wanted Data to be happy, even if he still unsettled her with his status as an automaton, sentient or otherwise. She wanted him to be free of his neuroses and level enough inside to function normally. She wanted to see him content and as far removed from his depression as was possible. 

Kristen made extensive notes on every period of time they spent together, analysing the specific problems he encountered in relation to his past and the people he had been hurt by without having the opportunity to heal. During those hours alone in her makeshift office, she suggested methods to help him concentrate on his duties without allowing the grief to overspill and encouraged him to relive the positive elements associated with each specific event at the same time. She worked as hard as she could and, as best he could, so did Data. 

They were proving to be a good team and the effects of that were mutually beneficial.

*

Gradually, Data began to show further signs of composure that were reminiscent to the stoicism he’d had before the chip was fitted, or at least that was Counselor Troi’s feeling during the singular private assessment she had suggested, out of curiosity and care. She checked with Lieutenant Harper first, letting her know that she was going to speak to Data, and Harper was fine with it. If anything, she was eager to see what Troi would think of his progress and they discussed it together over dinner in TenForward later that night.

‘He is far from fully recovered,’ Troi said, ‘but there’s a positive change, alright.’

Kristen nibbled on her lower lip. ‘I think he’s doing well…’ she replied.

‘Well, he certainly isn’t panicking over marmalade anymore,’ Riker chipped in.

Troi smiled and put her cutlery down. ‘That’s true.’

‘Marmalade?’ Kristen asked, raising her eyebrows.

Riker laughed and then took a sip of water. ‘Don’t worry about it.’

‘What’s more important is that you and he are working well together,’ Troi said, ‘and it’s a big relief to know that I can leave him in your care from now on without having to worry. Not that I was particularly worried in the first place, Kristen, but I am truly content now with leaving in your hands. You’re proving yourself to be very capable and Data’s steady progress is proof of that.’

Kristen smiled and felt it warm her cheeks. ‘Thank you. That means a lot.’

‘Do you know much about the positronic brain and cybernetics in general?’ Troi asked.

Kristen shook her head. What a question. If her Father was present, he would be bellowing by now and she would be covering her ears and longing for him to calm down. ‘No,’ she replied, ‘well… I have done some reading on it. I intend to do a lot more.’

Troi smiled. ‘Good idea.’ 

Riker smiled too. ‘Are you ladies ready for dessert?’ he asked, gathering their empty plates.

‘Yes, order me chocolate and lots of it,’ Troi replied.

Following that dinner meeting, Kristen dedicated most of her spare time to researching what an emotion chip actually was and the intensity of the feelings they could replicate in an artificial being. Though she was sure she would never be capable of understanding Data’s hardware or inner circuitry, she did her best to educate herself on his neurological programming so that she could help him all the more. It was a constant reminder as to his artificial status, but spookily fascinating at the same time. 

She had learned much about Data in a very short space of time, but there prevailed a small sense that her Father would be absolutely furious if he knew what her role was requiring her to research and who she had to spend so much of her time with. Kristen could not ignore it, nor how it made her feel. She balanced echoes from her childhood, her Father’s angry words, with her genuine interest in Commander Data and his wellbeing. 

There were dark layers to her days and light ones too; ones that gave her hope.

*

Three weeks into new her life aboard the _Enterprise_ , Kristen sat on the edge of her desk waiting for her only patient to arrive at her office. This would be Data’s seventh appointment and judging by the time, the first one he would be late for. Only ten minutes had passed since he was due to arrive, but there was something about his lateness that left her feeling uncomfortable. Feeling that she knew him fairly well by now, Kristen was certain that his being tardy was not at all intentional. 

Another five minutes passed and her worry escalated. Perhaps something was going awry with a mission, she wondered… but then, yellow alert hadn’t been called, let alone red alert. 

_Come on, Data,_ she thought to herself, _what’s going on? Where the hell are you?_

She lifted a hand, just about ready to tap her comm badge and ask Data where he was, when the door signal announced she had company. 

‘Come in,’ she said, looking up.

Data stepped through the doors and came to a standstill. He looked her in the eye at first and then he shook his head and glanced up at the ceiling.

Kristen stood and went over to him. Close, but not too close. ‘Data?’ 

He sighed. ‘I apologise that I am late for our appointment,’ he said.

‘That’s alright. You know you’re my only patient so it doesn’t matter if we run into over-time. Do you want to sit down?’

He went to take his usual place on the sofa near the coffee table. Leaning forwards, he steepled his hands together and stared down at the carpet, his expression perturbed. It was quite unusual to see him like this, especially as he had seemed to be doing so well recently. Kristen had actually begun to relax somewhat when it came to worrying about his progress, as he had been speaking freely, making a real effort and seemingly succeeding in whatever he put his mind to. 

Right now, Data looked as troubled. Deeply troubled, in fact, and it was most unexpected. 

The unpredictability in this ignited an ember of anxiety in her chest and Kristen came to sit opposite him on the sofa, her expression changing to one of subtle apprehension. ‘What happened?’ she asked, caution in her tone. 

‘Nothing… specific,’ Data responded, still looking at the floor, ‘or perhaps…’

‘Yes?’

He stole a look at her, golden eyes glancing at her quickly and then dropping again. ‘I do not feel that this arrangement is working between us, Counselor.’

‘Why?’ She frowned. 

‘Because… it is not easy to explain…’

_Oh God,_ she thought, _maybe he knows I was afraid of him. Maybe he’s sensed that I still sometimes feel a little wary when we’re together. This is bad._

‘The days between our appointments are difficult to withstand. I find myself losing time with worry and… I am concerned that all of this is too much for you,’ he admitted.

Her frown increased. ‘That’s silly,’ she said, ‘I’m fine with our work together. Even Troi has checked in with you and agreed that we’re doing well…’

‘You are devoted to my wellbeing and only to my wellbeing and that is something I am having great trouble adjusting to. I feel selfish for that… as though I do not deserve such focus… or your time…’ Data said.

Her left hand twitched momentarily and Kristen looked down at it, realising that in other circumstances she likely would have patted his arm or put her hand over his as a supportive and comforting gesture. That was not possible for her in these circumstances and that made her feel bad – like she was a rather horrible person for holding back. Her twitching had been because she had almost moved to comfort him in that way regardless and that was a very confusing realisation too. She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn’t. 

She wanted to reach out, but… it felt wrong. Why? 

_Because of her Father_. 

She watched Data, hoping desperately that he would speak some more as she tried to keep herself steady.

‘I know you said I should contact you outside of our sessions if things become difficult, but I cannot. I fear that I will be disturbing you or irritating you with the consistent malaise I suffer from. This guilt is consuming and I no longer wish to bear it,’ he admitted.

Clearing her throat, Kristen found the ability to say a few words. ‘You _must_ contact me out of hours if you’re struggling. That’s what I’m here for.’

Data nodded, dejected and uncomfortable. 

‘Sometimes in the evenings I study or spend time with Counselor Troi, but-’ she began.

‘Wasting that personal time is what I was concerned about,’ he said, cutting her off and getting to his feet again. 

His sudden movement sent a rush of discomfort throughout Kristen and wide-eyed, she looked up at him, frozen to the spot. Even at that point she knew it was completely ridiculous to be wary of Data. He had never been anything but polite and friendly towards her, but those dangers her Father had instilled in her during her youth were a constant whisper in the back of her mind, no matter how much she tried to hush it. 

As though he had read the fear in her eyes, Data tilted his head a little. ‘I have alarmed you, Kristen. I will leave,’ he said.

‘No, please don’t. I just thought you’d been doing so well recently, all of this has just come as a bit of a surprise and-’

‘Good day, Counselor,’ he said, cutting her off yet again. 

And then, just as soon as he’d arrived, Data was gone. 

Kristen stood from the sofa and took a few steps to the centre of the room, feeling more than a little shaken up. What would Troi do at a time like this? Would she go after Data and try to convince him even moreso that it was alright for him to contact her outside of their sessions? Or would she let him leave, as he had wished, allowing him the freedom of choice? 

Completely stumped and trembling too, she moved to sit down heavily behind her desk. She knew one thing for certain and that thing didn’t help one bit - Counselor Troi would not let her personal reflections on the nature of a person interfere with her approach to a case… and yet, Kristen truly couldn’t help it.

*

The next day, Kristen had some spare time and so she decided to put her work to one side and treat herself to a day of peacefulness, alone in her quarters. 

A few different ideas on how to deal with the current problem with Commander Data had presented themselves and yet none of them felt particularly agreeable. Of course, the first one had been to go and see Troi in her office and talk about what had happened. But knowing that she was a Betazoid and would more than likely sense that trepidation she held made the option feel rather futile. Kristen did not want for Data to realise her true feelings towards him, but more than that, she was scared of Troi finding out the extents of her discomfort. She would likely be very disappointed and it would not look good at all to her mentor. 

Kristen had also contemplated going to have a word with Guinan, but somehow she didn’t feel like listening to a sage anecdote or refreshing approach to the issue at that time. What she really felt like doing was going through her personal correspondence, catching up on some reading and wasting a little time doing things unrelated to counselling. It seemed that for the past three weeks, she had eaten, slept, worked and breathed android psychological problems and for just one day she felt like lounging about her quarters and relaxing. So she did. 

Her day passed fairly quickly and by early evening, Kristen was certain the recreation had done her a world of good. She took a bath and listened to some music and then she ordered something simple and healthy for dinner from the replicator and carried her food over to the lounge area. 

With her legs curled under her on the sofa, she picked at her dinner and found reflections on what had happened the day before beginning to surface. The thoughts were not as disconcerting as she would have expected and, a lot calmer than she had been over the earlier part of the week, Kristen allowed her contemplation to unfurl.

She was going to have to get a grip on this silly nervousness, she knew. Data hadn’t motioned to cause her any harm and deep down, Kristen didn’t believe him capable of such behaviour anyway. If anything, she liked him and enjoyed their time together, no matter what they were talking about. He had absolutely no history of intentional violent behaviour and so far, had never been anything but polite and friendly towards her. 

Suddenly angry with her Father for his poisonous views and how they were clearly infecting her judgement, Kristen put her plate down on the table in front of her and took a couple of deep breaths, determined to get the better of this complex situation. She wanted Data to get better, not worse. It mattered to her that he would be okay and she didn’t want her personal complexities to blend into that and cause further problems for either of them.

Her comm badge bleeped into life, making her jump. ‘Harper here,’ she said, tapping it.

‘Counselor, this is Data. Have you a moment?’

She found herself sitting up straighter, but not feeling the fear she would have predicted. She was _not_ going to allow this silliness to continue and this was a perfect opportunity to prove to herself that she could progress with him instead of regressing into her past and letting her Father’s skewed beliefs take over. 

‘Hi Data,’ she replied, as warmly as possible, ‘of course I have a moment for you. How are you feeling today?’

‘I am much better than I was yesterday, thank you. I wanted to apologise for what happened in your office. I feel that I might have startled you somewhat because of my behaviour and that was not my intention,’ he said.

‘Don’t worry about that. Part of being your Counselor is learning to deal with and even anticipate the unexpected. Would you like to meet me at my office this evening so we can talk properly about it all?’ she suggested.

‘No, Kristen. I would prefer to wait for my session with you tomorrow, if that would be agreeable. I have a report I need to complete tonight,’

‘Sure, whatever you need,’

‘Thank you. Data out.’

The comm link was terminated and Kristen stared into space, reviewing their short conversation. He was feeling better and sounded that way too. He had recognised that his actions had been a tad on the manic side and that was very important. If things continued to progress, his recognising his own ups and downs could prove to be very helpful to both of them. Faults were natural, but recognising them was not always so easy. Data was doing well and she felt a glow of pride for him, glad that he was finding the ability to pull back and review his own behaviour. 

Deciding to get an early night so she would be rested for their appointment the next day, Kristen took her plate to the replicator to dispose of it and then she let her hair down from its usual ponytail, shaking it loose. The past three weeks had gone in such a blur and she had felt more tired than usual over the past few days. 

She turned back the covers and got into bed, and then she slept.


	4. A Clear Progression

Despite how their conversation via comm-link had calmed her, Data’s unpredictable behaviour the day before settled uncomfortably in Kristen’s subconscious and when she awoke the next day, she was dishevelled by nightmares. 

Although she could not recall the exact content of her dreams, they had mostly consisted of being in a number of terrifying scrapes with her only patient where he was the antagonist and she was the fleeing victim of some improbable danger he posed. Determined not to focus on those stupid dreams, she got out of bed briskly and woke herself up with a brisk shower. Then she got into uniform and ate a light breakfast, before heading straight to her office to prepare for their session. 

Tired and a tad concerned about what the day might bring, she settled behind her desk with a cup of strong coffee and began to work on her notes. She should have updated them yesterday on what had occurred, but she had not felt up to it then due to how badly she had needed a break. Now she did update them in full and an hour passed with her recording those details, as well as the contact Data had initiated with her later that evening via comm.

It felt good to be back at work and before long, any tension Kristen had noted when waking up that morning had seemingly ebbed away, leaving her feeling a lot lighter and more open about what happened and also calm where she sat. 

When Data arrived fifteen minutes early – explaining that it was to make up for his lateness during their previous session – she greeted him with a genuine smile and suggested they sit together and discuss what had led him to behaving in such a strange manner. It turned out that the guilt of having a young Counselor assigned purely to his emotional needs had been there right from the beginning and although at times it seemed he was progressing very well, deep down inside he was struggling with the whole thing rather badly. His emotions were still peaking and troughing all the time and Data was anxious and depressed in equal measures.

_Was Troi wrong?_ she wondered, _was I wrong to think we were doing well? I hope not. I hope he can move on and that I can help him. I want to help him. I want him to be okay._

Kristen took the opportunity to assure Data again that she was happy with their working arrangement and that he truly did not need to concern himself with her wellbeing. Though there was definitely some other issues related to that, Kristen decided it wouldn’t be necessary to face them yet. It wasn’t appropriate and she was also rather embarrassed by the whole thing. 

She remembered what Guinan had said when it came to Data being accustomed to people sometimes being uncomfortable around him because of his artificiality and though the barkeep had been sure that he would handle the conversation well, she did not feel comfortable approaching it and would not bring it up. 

Perhaps it was because she wasn’t ready yet, as opposed to not wanting to cause him any more torment. She couldn’t be sure. Kristen realised she’d become very quiet and Data commented on that, asking if she was alright. 

‘Yes, I’m fine, thank you,’ she replied.

‘Kristen, may I ask you something of a personal nature?’ Data asked.

‘Sure, go ahead,’ she said.

‘On occasion, I have felt that you may be a little uncomfortable in my presence. Am I incorrect in assuming this, or is there some truth to my suspicion?’ Data asked. 

_Mind reader. What the hell?_

Turning to look at him, Kristen wondered just how obvious she had been. She had tried _so hard_ to keep herself together and stay cool. Had he heard the racing of her heartbeat? His hearing was super-human, of course. Had he seen the subtle nervousness in her body language or sensed it in her tone of voice? Having him confront her about the issue was not something she had been prepared for at all and put on the spot like that, Kristen was not entirely sure what to say. Shame turned her cheeks pink and feeling somewhat defeated, she looked away from him again and sighed. 

‘I felt that I should approach the subject, because this is something I have become accustomed to since my activation. I would like to remind you that it is… natural… that you might need some time to get used to being in my company,’ Data said. 

‘Hmm…’

‘As far as I am aware, I am the only being functioning in the universe today who is sentient and artificial, which means that every new person I meet must adapt to what this means to them on an individual basis. When I met Commander Riker for the first time, he admitted to me that he was troubled by what I am. Over the years, I feel we have become good friends and that he has long moved on from those feelings. I have encountered many people who have feared me and not given me the opportunity to earn their trust, however. You have been very kind and supportive to me since we met and I hope that even if I do make you uncomfortable, you will give me the chance to fully earn your trust, Kristen.’

Smiling a little sadly at the sheer kindness of his words, Kristen rested back properly by his side on the sofa and considered him. ‘I know you’ve been struggling recently… and you’ve been trying so hard too,’ she said, ‘I like you, Data, and even though it’s been hard for me to try and understand you or what you are, I genuinely want to help you get through this mess you’re in. I might make mistakes sometimes along the way, but I want to help you be happy. I really do.’

‘Thank you, Counselor,’ he replied. 

Kristen saw that Data was smiling, ever so slightly. It was something she hadn’t seen him do for the last few days and to see it again was a relief. ‘The thing is, Data… like so many people you’ve encountered, I’ve never met anyone like you before. At times I’ve been a little nervous. I’m sorry for that.’

‘Please, do not be sorry, Kristen. When I was at Starfleet Academy, I went through some interesting experiences with fellow students that led me to study human reactions to artificial life in detail and so this is a pattern of behaviour I have observed for some time. Sometimes my fellow students would say or do things that were cruel or designed to humiliate me because of my underdeveloped social awareness and I believe it was around that time that I began to truly examine the way human beings react to artificial beings and also, certain situations. I found it fascinating that their fear of me would lead them to behave in a hostile manner. I yearned, even without my emotion chip, to understand why tricks were played on me or why people would say or do certain things to make me look bad,’ Data said.

‘Did you figure it out?’ Kristen asked, saddened to hear what he had been through. She knew first hand that fellow students at the Academy could make life very difficult if one wasn’t like everyone else, but going through that as an android was something she could barely begin to imagine.

‘No,’ he replied, ‘however, it did instil in me a sense that sometimes fear can lead a person to doing regretful things. I decided to automatically forgive those who mistreated me because they could not understand what I was,’

‘These things always come back to fear,’ Kristen mused, ‘your reluctance to experience emotions and embrace what they could help you experience… my nervousness around you… the way people treated you at the Academy. It all comes back to fear. I’ll tell you something, Data… I think you have a clear advantage over us all by learning to cope with emotions as an adult mind. Growing up with fear is something I wouldn’t wish on anybody.’

Data tilted his head and Kristen wondered at once if she had said too much. She looked to him, hoping he wouldn’t expand on her words by asking questions and thankfully, he did not. His expression revealed that he had taken on board what she had said however and Kristen found herself unafraid when she realised it meant they had made a clear progression. It was intense, but necessary.

‘I read articles on Masahiro Mori’s Uncanny Valley hypothesis to help me understand why organic beings sometimes react in a volatile manner to the artificial,’ he told her, ‘the natural suspicion towards beings like myself is easily explained for the most part, but my view on that, I assume, must be unique. Organic beings fear being replaced, conquered or outwitted. I did my best to achieve excellent grades at the Academy, but also not to hide my mistakes so that I did not stand out more than necessary. Though I did not make any lasting friendships at that time, by not trying actively to be perfect, I did succeed in making a few casual bonds with my classmates,’

‘And that helped?’ Kristen asked.

‘Yes. Because I proved to myself that I was capable of fitting in. Plus, I also proved to them that I was not an individual to be feared. I have tried always to be mindful that organic beings cannot help their initial fear of me since those days. I am sorry if I have caused you to feel uncomfortable at times-’

‘Listen, don’t worry about it, Data. Maybe some other time, when we don’t have so much to talk about, I’ll tell you a bit more about my side on this. But for now, rest assured that I’m happy to be your Counselor and that I don’t resent you for taking up my time at all,’ she insisted.

‘You are sure about this?’ he asked, giving her an open, serious look.

‘Absolutely,’ Kristen replied, feeling surprisingly self-assured. ‘Now, shall we pick up from where we left off during our last proper session together?’

‘If you do not mind,’

‘It’s what I’m here for,’ she said, feeling it very deeply in that moment, ‘please. Talk to me.’

Feeling stronger, Kristen listened as Data spoke. He might have worried her a couple of days before, but now they been more open about how she sometimes felt uncomfortable and he had somehow managed to put her at ease, she felt more positive than she had ever felt since meeting him. It would be a little too early to rule out any more hiccups in their progress together, but for the time being things felt a lot clearer and lighter and Kristen was very glad.

* 

Over the following week, Data worked hard on his journal of emotional development and found that if things began to feel a little difficult, reading through his progress and reminding himself how far he had come already helped him a lot. If anything, he wished that he had thought to keep such a log at an earlier date, perhaps even back when he was experiencing great difficulty keeping his resolve during times of relatively little stress or confusion. That way, reading the path of his personal growth would be even more telling. 

But as it was, he was becoming satisfied with the way things were turning out. As his handle on what might be considered the more trivial of emotional states began to strengthen and become more secure, his colleagues noticed and commented on it too. They encouraged him and congratulated him. Polite and brief observations on his maturing ability to cope were mentioned with warmth and though Data could tell they were keeping their phrases short to spare his feelings, the sentiment was appreciated all the same… and that helped him too.

It helped the most when he received that support from his friend Geordi, who had often expressed concern over the hurdles his emotion chip had presented. Back when it was first fitted, Geordi had questioned him if it was the right thing to do, not wanting his friend to change and become someone completely different. Data had been certain then and remained certain now that if he was ever to make a significant progression with his goal of being more human, having emotions was a huge part of that and he could not avoid them. 

It was often very difficult living his life with such an enormous range of feelings and reactions, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was necessary for him to experience them all.

When not concentrating on his duties, Data found himself thinking about Lieutenant Harper frequently. The guilt he had felt over being her sole responsibility remained, but it was no longer a distracting issue. She had reminded him several times now that in a lot of ways, she needed him just as much as he needed her. She required his company to continue her education and to secure her future as a full-time Starfleet Counselor. She needed the experience and treating a patient as unique as he was would serve her well career-wise. 

Plus, she had confided in him that working so hard had left her very few opportunities to recreate and make friends and so his company was welcome in other ways. Her conversational partners beyond himself remained only to be Counselor Troi, Guinan and, less frequently, Commander Riker. 

Data was concerned about the fact she was still fairly solitary in her life and decided that when it was possible, he would make the time to introduce her to a few people aboard the ship so she might make a few more friends. She was shy but he was sure he could encourage her to open up and make some contacts. He wanted her to fit in with the crew he saw as his family and he hoped she’d feel more comfortable as time went on. 

Following his tenth session in her office, where they had talked about Tasha Yar for a long time and he had found himself feeling much better about the experiences he’d shared with her, Data went back to his quarters. He had the intention to work on some diagnostic reviews he had offered to help Geordi with, but found himself preoccupied by his thoughts of Harper again. 

Sitting with his cat at the work terminal in the rear area of his personal rooms, he ignored his work and reflected on the awkwardness that his Counselor sometimes seemed to struggle with. She was always helpful with her guidance and had aided him so much during first appointments together, but despite that she remained a little shy most of the time. It fascinated him, as did the thoughts of her that presented themselves when not in her company. 

There was little he could do when it came to assuring her that his being an android was not something to be afraid of. Already Kristen was someone he counted on and though they hadn’t known one another for a long time, he knew that she was becoming important to him and maybe more than she could realise. 

A thought occurred, as he stroked his fingers through the soft ginger fur of his cat, that if one day Lieutenant Harper could grow to feel completely comfortable around him, they could perhaps be genuine friends instead of just colleagues. He would like that. 

Data had a thing for making friends and each time he made a new one, he felt it as a measure of interpersonal success. He and Harper had definitely forged a companionship but he liked the idea of them meeting with one another outside of their sessions as well, to socialise and recreate. He enjoyed the time he spent with Geordi when they were working but enjoyed their off-duty time together so much more. There was more potential for casual conversation and the sharing of personal experiences. 

He knew a little about Kristen and her life, but not a great deal. It would be pleasant indeed to get to know her better. Data mused that he would like to meet Kristen in TenForward for drinks or take her to the arboretum or even try to involve her in a game or holonovel on the holodeck. 

They could perhaps even take a walk around the ship together and he could show her some of the observation lounges or anywhere else she might want to go. It wouldn’t be unprofessional for them to be friends because Troi had treated him for a long time and they had been friends before and since. If he was to befriend her in a real way, he would also feel better about how dedicated she was to him. It would be like giving her something in return.

Beyond her expertise with matters of psychology, he had grown to like Kristen for her personality. That she was still growing accustomed to being around him wasn’t important. She was trying hard to get used to him and that was something that a lot of humans didn’t waste their time with. Data liked that about her. It was significant to him and now he looked forward to their sessions not only to gauge his progress, but simply to spend time with her too.

If someone had told him, back when he was first transferred from one Counselor to another, that he would come to like his new therapist so much that he would like to be closer to her in general, Data never would have believed it possible. He would have predicted that they would spend their sessions together with textbook to-and-fro and that when he was away from her, she’d hardly cross his thoughts at all. Instead, she was in his mind frequently, and he dwelled a lot on her words and her mannerisms and even her face.

Data put Spot down and gazed straight ahead of himself for a moment or two. 

_Could we truly be friends?_ he wondered, _could she grow accustomed to me to the extent of seeing me as more than a patient? I have hope for that, but time is needed. Time and patience, from each of us._

*

Session eleven began in TenForward and Lieutenant Harper and Guinan left Data alone at the bar with a selection of unusual drinks on a tray and his PADD. He was instructed to taste each one, process the resulting reactions and then record them in detail. The aim was to sample the drinks and not let the flavours overwhelm him or stir him beyond self-control. 

Standing across the room near the viewport, Kristen glanced at him over her shoulder once in a while to check how he was doing. 

Guinan stood by her side, gazing out into the vast blanket of space that surrounded them. ‘You know,’ the bartender said, ‘there is going to be a leaving party here tonight for some of your fellow graduates. They have their first official postings and some of their friends wanted to give them a send-off.’

‘Oh?’ Kristen said.

‘Why don’t you drop by? I’m sure you’ll know at least a couple of them from the Academy. It might do you good to get out and socialise for a bit. Even when you’re not working, you’re researching and even when you’re not researching, all you talk of is work…’

‘I have some reviews to write up, Guinan.’ Feeling as though she had become the focus for one of Guinan’s searching smiles, Kristen slowly turned to face her companion, finding she was correct. She smiled back at her, but only a little.

‘Not feeling ready to circulate with your peers yet?’ she was asked.

Kristen sighed. ‘It’s not that, really… I just want to work on all of this until I feel satisfied a true difference has been made. I really want to help Data.’

Guinan nodded. ‘And do you still feel nervous around him?’

‘Sometimes. But I’m working on it and things are a lot better than they were. I suppose we fragile organic types just need a little time to get used to the things we’re not sure of or feel threatened by. As much as I hate admitting this, sometimes I get this wonderful feeling that Data and I are really progressing, but as soon as I realise that I start to feel terrible. As though… if my Father were here… he would be so mad at me…’ She trailed off and then frowned, clearly angry at herself for rambling. ‘I’m sorry, I guess I’ve been thinking too much about these things,’ she added.

‘You’re bound to. Just remember that you’re an adult now and that this is _your_ life. There is nothing wrong with liking Data, either. Lots of people do. You’re just another of them,’ Guinan said.

Kristen smiled a little at that. ‘I’ve never heard anyone say anything negative about him. Not even in passing,’

‘Nor have I,’ Guinan replied. ‘There’s a reason he’s well-liked. He’s a good person. You’re seeing that already, right?’

‘Yes… but I get worried…’

Guinan put a hand to Kristen’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry. You’re doing fine.’

A little time passed and Kristen found herself enjoying the comfortable silence that panned out between them. It was nice to feel a few moments of peace, where she didn’t need to talk or explain herself. It occurred that as much as she one day hoped to be as good a Counselor as Troi was, she would also like to bestow the same inviting patience that Guinan managed to treat all of her patrons and friends with. Eventually, she turned to look over her shoulder again and saw Data had emptied all of the glasses in front of him and was making notes on the PADD with studious concentration. 

She exchanged a brief smile with Guinan and turned to head back over to him. ‘How’s it going?’ she asked.

‘I have completed the task, Counselor,’ he said, looking up at her.

‘Good. Well, you look pretty composed to me,’

‘I feel calm,’ Data agreed, ‘I did not enjoy every beverage you selected for me to try, but I expect that some were chosen for that specific reason.’

Guinan came to stand near the table, putting the empty glasses back on the tray she had originally carried them over on. ‘Some of the drinks you dislike were on here, Data. Looks like you did very well in trying them again though. I remember when sampling some of my wares was very distasteful for you. You hated them, in fact, and were very vocal about it indeed.’

Data smiled faintly. ‘I assure you that is not down to your skills as a barkeep, Guinan.’

Kristen considered him for a moment and then decided to take a seat opposite her only patient. As though reading the change in atmosphere, Guinan lifted the tray and wandered back over to the bar to give them some privacy. 

‘I think you’ve done remarkably well today,’ Kristen said, ‘I remember when Troi first explained your transferral to me those weeks ago. Back then, you found it very hard to try out something simple like a new drink or something you already knew you’d hate. Every new experience was a trial. As you’ve clearly learned, the key to progressing through those experiences is embracing the new sensation and then progressing beyond it. I really think you’re coming to terms with that now and you’re calm and in control too. I’m sure to some people it might seem a little odd that these things are hard for you, but I think I understand it now. It makes perfect sense,’

‘How so?’ Data asked, intrigued.

‘I think some things come easily to certain types of people. But those people may struggle with things that we find easy. You can compute remarkably advanced calculations in less than a microsecond, whereas it would take me a whole day to struggle with the same equations. I can drink strong coffee or listen to a stirring aria and be okay, whereas you need time to process how those things make you feel. And that’s fine,’ she said. 

Data tilted his head, listening. 

‘You’re doing great. What you’ve done today is something to be proud of. I’m proud of you.’ She smiled, seeing it slowly become mirrored on the pale face of her patient. 

‘Thank you, Counselor. What would you like me to do next?’ he asked.

‘Finish updating your mood journal and then go back to your quarters for some sleep before you begin nightwatch. I think after what you’ve achieved today, some rest might be required before you go back to work,’ Kristen said.

‘I do not require sleep, but I feel you might be right that my mental acuity may benefit from some downtime,’ Data replied.

‘Good. I’ll see you in a couple of days then?’

‘Agreed. Goodbye, Counselor.’

Kristen got up from the table and Data looked back down to his PADD, tapping a finger over the relevant buttons to record the rest of his day’s progress. He was just about to start the next paragraph of description, when he felt a gentle hand patting him on the shoulder. Turning to look, he realised it was Kristen who had touched him as she passed him by to leave. She had patted him on the shoulder in a friendly, tactile manner for the first time.

Distracted now and curiously delighted by the brief moment of physical contact, Data watched her head out of the doors and to the corridor beyond, a small smile tilting his mouth.

Guinan returned and sat down opposite him. ‘You look happy, Data,’ she observed.

‘I am,’ he said, ‘and I believe I am not the only one who is progressing.’


	5. Confusing Feelings

Back in his quarters, Data put his PADD to one side and spent some time feeding his cat and giving her a little affection. Spot rubbed herself against his legs as he fetched one of her preferred feline supplements from the replicator and purred happily as he crouched down to stroke her as she ate. 

He was still in a pleasant mood due to the time he’d spent with Harper at TenForward, but he was also considering whether or not he should activate his dream program after all. As much as he often had nonsensical-yet-pleasant adventures during his downtime, he also had nightmares too. He thought about it for a while, wondering if he should activate it or not. The nightmares he suffered from invoked sharp, distressing memories from his past and they were always a variation on a similar theme…

_Lieutenant Yar, dead and yet still so very beautiful, at his feet…_

_Ishara Yar securing his trust and then figuratively stabbing him in the back and betraying him…_

_His Father’s last whispered words, just moments before he passed away in his arms…_

_Lal, clinging onto the last moments of her life, telling him that though he couldn’t feel love, she would feel love for both of them…_

_Lore mocking him with cruel observations and bitter sarcasm… Lore disabling his ethical subroutine and making him perform the most unthinkable surgeries on Geordi… Lore trying to kill him and taking obvious pleasure in doing so…_

_Lore saying ‘I love you, brother’ as he was incapacitated and then switched off…_

_The Borg Queen running her gloved fingers down his chest, her smile severe in pearl and onyx…_

Data closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He did not want to see those images again. 

If he initiated the program, he knew that there was a 37.82% chance that he would see them and that he would feel them too, deeply so. Still, he didn’t want to disobey the instructions Kristen had given him and had to concede that she’d been right about the significance of that day’s progress. Restfulness would likely do him the world of good before needing to return to duty, even if there was a chance that he’d have nightmares. She might be a nervous Counselor, but her approximations were almost always correct. 

Once Spot was happily full and distracted by a toy elsewhere in his quarters, Data lay down on his bed and prepared himself to dream for a couple of hours. Activating the necessary program took a second or two and despite his current dark ponderings, he was surprised that the last thought he was aware of before his eyes began to close was that of Kristen and the fleeting physical touch to his shoulder she had given him before leaving TenForward. 

*

By their sixteenth session and following a great deal of research and reading on cybernetics, Kristen was convinced that Data’s problems were mainly inspired by his emotion chip fusing to his neural net, rather than any serious psychological issues that would be ongoing. 

She was fully confident in his eventual recovery. It would take work and dedication and time, but she was sure that together they could beat the issues that were holding him back. The chip, once fitted, had projected a whole range of painful memories into his primary consciousness and the key to overcoming the chaos would be finding a way to overcome the grief and pain. 

She would support him and help him to come to terms with some of the things he had been through until he was completely in control and then her mission would be accomplished. Data was perhaps not quite so optimistic, but that he explained that it was because the ‘low ebbs’ he had been experiencing were still there and still intense. Kristen felt she knew better however and had a good feeling that they were working their way out of his system little by little. 

He just needed to believe a bit more that he would and indeed, could, recover and then before long he would be feeling much better. 

By the end of their session, however, she would have much more food for thought and would feel somewhat different about that.

‘The only long-lasting result of all this that can I see being problematic is your low self-esteem around others, Data. That and your grief over those you lost, having never had the opportunity to deal with it properly in the past. Those are things that can take a lifetime to heal, even for a regular human with a lifetime of steady emotional development,’ she said to him.

‘Am I right in surmising that you are going to advise me that this is something I need to work on myself?’ he asked.

‘Partially, but it is also what I am here for. I am here to help you, you must remember that,’ she said with a smile. 

Data took that in with a fairly blank expression and then spoke of some recent dreams he’d had concerning Tasha Yar and her death. 

He, like many of the crew according to Data, blamed themselves in various ways for not being able to prevent her demise, even though there was no way at all it could have been prevented. Given the difficult life she had led before being rescued by Starfleet, it seemed such a waste that she would prevail through all of that suffering only to be struck down in the line of duty in an act of such meaningless cruelty. Data could not forget it and the dreams often forced him to relive the whole thing many times over. 

Kristen was surprised about this, because the last time they had spoken about Yar, he had said that he was feeling much better about the situation and she had believed him. Data explained that at the time, he _had_ felt better about it. But since then, he had been haunted by dreams of her and it had brought the whole subject rocketing to the surface again. 

‘It troubles me that when I believe I have dealt with a particular matter, it returns to prove me wrong,’ he said.

She gave him a sympathetic look. ‘Don’t worry,’ she said, ‘we’ll get you through it.’ 

Continuing the subject of dreams, he next reflected on what had occurred between himself and the Borg Queen, when he was captured and manipulated by her both physically and emotionally. His nightmares about her were extreme and often made him jerk awake in terror. 

Kristen encouraged him to talk about his time with her and Data did so. 

He was very uncomfortable when discussing the skin grafts that she had fitted on him and then the subsequent injuries she caused that flesh, displaying to him violently the fragility of being human. She had taught him much about physical sensation, more than anyone he had known since the chip had been activated, but between her exploitation of his sexual inexperience and her vicious ways of showing him who held the upper hand, it had left his sense of trust in tatters.

‘She violated you,’ Kristen said, in a gentle tone, ‘so of course it has damaged your trust. I cannot imagine how hard that must have been for you. She brought you so close to your fondest dreams, Data… and then she manipulated you and tried to turn you against your friends. It was horrific.’

Data nodded. ‘It was terrifying also,’ he said, ‘and unlike anything I had experienced before. I was mesmerised by her and she did her best to tempt me. I am relieved that I only considered her offer for a short period of time. Well… to a human it would seem like a short period of time, but to an android it felt like an eternity,’

‘You’re a good person,’ Kristen assured him, ‘and you made the right choice in the end. You deceived her as she had deceived you and then you saved the Captain and everyone else. You’re a hero. You do know that, right?’

He frowned. ‘It did not feel that way at the time. I felt like a traitor… sometimes I still do.’

‘Even though you killed her? Even though you risked your life and your sanity and so much more to do the right thing?’

‘Yes.’

Kristen didn’t know what to say for a few moments. She watched him carefully, considering how brave he was. How many times had he saved the crew and the ship? Too many. And yet he still punished himself. Others who had done what he had done would be assured of their actions but here was Data, being far too hard on himself when really he should be brimming with pride.

‘Can I say something else about this?’ he asked.

‘Of course, Data.’

‘It is rather… personal…’

‘And that’s fine,’

‘Since my activation, I have been sexually intimate with two women. The first wished to deny that it had happened and then she died. The second used me for personal gain and then I was forced to kill her. They are both dead. It is hard for me to explain how that makes me feel but it is not pleasant, Kristen. In fact, it is depressing,’ he said.

Kristen understood where he was coming from at once. Data was lingering on the suspicion that all of his romantic endeavours were doomed to a grim, ugly fate. 

Of course, he had never remembered the Borg Queen with any sort of tenderness as he had with Yar, but still there seemed to be a consistent pattern in his romantic endeavours. Since returning to duty and having his appearance fixed to what it had been previously, he had spent much time with Commander LaForge discussing what had happened and the only real underlying feeling he could pinpoint was shame. 

Kristen listened to his story and felt concern for him surface again, a feeling that was much more welcome than her previous fear of him. In fact, she wished that she could put her arms around him and give him a hug. She wanted to squeeze him tight and assure him that he was a wonderful, brave person, but she still couldn’t do it. All she could do was be kind to him with her words and so she decided to start with Yar and then work onwards until he felt at least a little comforted. 

‘Data, what happened to Lieutenant Yar was very unfortunate indeed. But she was a member of Starfleet and we all know the dangers when we sign up. I’m sure Tasha knew that more than anyone, especially after the life she had led so far, and would have been happier dying the way she did rather than fading out in old age. As a security chief, her odds on passing away in the line of duty were huge, statistically speaking. I am deeply sorry for that particular loss as it seemed to have touched so many,’ she said.

Data nodded and looked down at his hands. ‘Yes…’ he murmured.

‘I’m quite sure that if she was here now and she knew how much turmoil you’re in over her, she would tell you to let it go. She wouldn’t want you to suffer like this. Your bad dreams about her aren’t your fault, but when you’re awake and conscious, you must try and remember the good things about your time together. Think about the times you socialised and talked. You’ve mentioned that you two were close, even after she denied that you slept together, and so what you shared with her wasn’t all bad. Make her proud by doing all the things in life she never got to do. Be happy and be strong. She’d want that for you, wouldn’t she?’

‘I believe she would,’ he agreed, ‘she was not selfish, Kristen. She was a generous person and apart from the awkwardness we shared over the time we were intimate, she was also kind to me and a very good friend,’

‘Exactly. So don’t dwell on the bad stuff. Let it go and focus on the happy times. Do it for Tasha.’

‘I will try,’ he said.

‘As for the Borg Queen…’ Kristen took a moment to think, trying to order her own thoughts and opinions on the matter. ‘That is a unique situation… and another reminder that what romantic encounters you have had have been somewhat unfortunate in that the women who have come to you have done so selfishly. I mean no disrespect to Tasha when I say that. She was intoxicated by that virus when she seduced you and couldn’t help the things she said and did. Still, she was self-motivated and so was the Borg Queen. They had no regard for your feelings.’ 

Data laughed softly to himself.

Kristen instantly picked up on his tone. ‘I understand why that amuses you. It is a tad ironic, but can you see my point?’ she asked.

‘Yes,’ he said, ‘the current realisation that many of these failures were not my fault never fails to astound me. Is it a humanistic trait to blame oneself, Kristen?’

‘I would definitely say so,’ she said, ‘I know I’ve done that a lot in my own life when things haven’t gone to plan,’

‘How unfortunate that the most potent of my humanistic experiences are unpleasant ones. I am still waiting for a view of what bliss is like. I want to sample true happiness,’ he said.

‘Some humans search for that their whole lives, Data and they never find it. I wouldn’t expect too much too soon,’ she replied.

Data sighed. ‘I do not expect anything in particular… but I would like to leave these things behind me. I would like new experiences. Ones that do not give me nightmares or make me feel bad.’

Kristen rested her head on her hand and smiled at him. ‘You _have_ had good experiences, Data. Look how far you’ve come. You’re a highly decorated Starfleet officer. You have a great deal of friendships. You’re selfless and intelligent and kind. Some people would go through the things you’ve been through and it would twist them and turn them bitter and cruel. You might be depressed over the darkest of your memories, but you’re still a great guy. You do nice things for people all the time. When we first met, you always took the time to check in with me and ask how my life was going. I appreciated that and I still do. It was a real insight on your character. You could have come into my office and rushed into talking about yourself and only yourself but you _always_ took the time to make sure I was doing okay.’

He managed a very small smile for her and looked up from his hands. ‘I wanted to ensure that you were settling in,’ he said.

‘I know. Because you’re sweet like that,’ she replied.

‘Sweet?’

‘Yes!’ She laughed a little. ‘And I’m not the only one who thinks it. Even during the very first conversations I had with Deanna and Guinan, they had nothing but good things to say about you. You might worry over your mistakes and you might over-think the things that make you feel guilty, but everyone else sees you in a very positive light indeed. It’s something to think about, Data. You’re a very well-liked person and that’s not always so easy to achieve.’

He mulled that over and she watched his yellow eyes shifting. She wondered what he was thinking and hoped that some of it was self-forgiveness. ‘I will work on my self-esteem, Kristen,’ he said, eventually.

‘Okay, but don’t tip the scales and end up with an inflated ego,’ she joked, ‘we want you right in the middle. Not too complacent and not too self-critical.’

He nodded. ‘I will endeavour to be balanced.’

‘Good.’ She smiled at him. 

‘Do you think that I will ever have a romantic or intimate encounter that does not result in death or tragedy?’ he asked.

‘I sincerely hope so,’ she replied, ‘you’ve had a rough start when it comes to those things. I hope that someday you meet someone who will love you for who you are, instead of for what you can do for them.’

Data tilted his head. ‘I am not like other people,’ he said, ‘it may be difficult for me to find someone who will overlook my artificiality.’

She understood that much all too well. ‘Data,’ she said, ‘you will live for many, many years and I have no doubt that over the course of your life you will make a lot of new friends and that some of those friendships will become intimate. You will be afforded the chance to experience more wholesome types of romantic love and when you do, it will heal you. It will show you how great that sort of companionship can be. When it comes down to it, you’re only just beginning to understand that sort of thing. You’ve only seen a glimpse of love and intimacy. One day, you will definitely get a better scope of it all and it will be hugely rewarding for you. Who knows what the future will hold for you? You could meet the person of your dreams at any time. You might even know them already.’

Data took his eyes from hers and he dropped his gaze for a few seconds. ‘I hope that my future will be as rewarding as you say… and I hope that your future will be rewarding too, Kristen,’ he said.

She felt like hugging him again but she smiled instead. ‘Let’s hope that we’ll both find happiness,’ she replied.

‘Yes…’

‘And I think we’re about out of time for today. Are you happy to bring the session to a close now or is there anything else you need to get off your chest?’

‘I am happy to terminate our session. Thank you, Kristen. Your assistance in these matters is greatly appreciated,’ he said.

‘There’s no need to thank me,’ she replied, ‘I’m just doing my job.’

‘I like to thank you. You should be thanked for what you do. Otherwise, you would be unaware of my gratitude.’ Data stood and picked up his PADD. ‘I will visit with you on Wednesday, if that remains agreeable?’

‘Sure. It’s very agreeable. See you then, Commander.’ 

Data looked at her for a long moment then. Kristen smiled, but he didn’t return it this time. Instead, he fixed her with a thoughtful, almost searching expression that was deep and in a sense, rather unsettling in its weight. She gazed back at him, until he broke the eye contact and strode over to the door. As it hushed open and then shut behind him, Kristen started to wonder if she had been optimistic about his progress a little too soon. 

He had said as much, but she’d been inflated by his recent success and hadn’t anticipated the nightmares he’d had or that his feelings over Tasha Yar had dipped once again. Nor had she expected for the all-encompassing extents of his guilt and self-punishment. 

Still, she would be there for him and would continue to work hard on all of his problems until together they got a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel. Kristen wouldn’t stop until he could look her in the eye and assure her that he had all the closure he needed and that he was truly healed from the wounds of his past.

She wondered about the way he had looked at her before he had left her office. There had been something in his eyes that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Perhaps it was just gratitude, she figured. He’d never had someone neutral to discuss his problems with before and it was clear to her that he appreciated it. He thanked her all the time. 

Kristen got up to retrieve herself another coffee from the replicator, her mind thick with thoughts.

*

The following evening, Kristen was preparing to take a bath. She had underestimated just how much spare time she would have on her hands due to keeping a three-day rota and so lots of long, hot baths had been helping her pass the time when she wasn’t studying the technological side of Data’s emotions or trying to figure out her next approach to his despondency. 

She poured some vanilla-scented oil into the steaming water and then sat down on the side of the tub, using her hand to test the temperature. She’d had a fairly busy day due to her research and was ready to spend the rest of the night soaking and then sleeping. 

Suddenly, there was a signal at the door. It came as a surprise, as she wasn’t expecting anyone. She’d checked in with Troi mid-morning and had spoken to Guinan when taking dinner in TenForward but hadn’t made plans to check in with them at any point. 

‘Wonder who that is?’ she muttered to herself, as she made her way back through to the living area, grateful that she was still dressed in some off-duty clothes. 

When she opened the door, it seemed there was nobody there. 

_What in hell?_

She looked out and saw the back of Lieutenant Commander Data almost sliding out of view as he headed off down the corridor away from her. 

‘Data?’ she called after him, frowning in confusion, ‘did you need me?’ 

He stopped in his tracks and then he turned round on his heel and headed straight back towards her with a pained look on his face. She could see that he was in a bit of a state and it made her heart begin to hammer in her throat like a drum. His eyes were as shaded as the last time he had visited her office. 

Data stared searchingly into her eyes, his mouth still and silent as he reached her. She ushered him inside her quarters before anyone passing noticed his state and the door closed behind them. 

‘Are you okay?’ she asked, hovering near the door. 

_Why is he here? I hope he’s alright…_

Data was doing that thing he always did when thinking about something very carefully - his golden eyes moving from left to right as though he were reading an invisible text. ‘I do not think I am okay, Kristen. It was a significantly low ebb this time and I am overwhelmed.’ 

He took a steadying breath and looked around her quarters, this being the first time he had seen them. 

He looked back to her eventually, his eyes tinged with rising panic. ‘I did not know what else to do… I apologise for disturbing you. I felt this sudden urge to see you and you said it would be okay to-’

‘Shush, none of that. I’ll get some tea,’ she said. 

If he had been human, she realised, she likely would have guided him physically to a chair, but she gestured for him to sit down instead, not quite ready to make physical contact with him again when he was so stirred up. The occasional pat on the arm or shoulder was one thing, but sitting him down with her hands upon him was something else altogether and she just did not want to get too close. 

Kristen was sure Data wouldn’t have minded if she had touched him she couldn’t bring herself to do it, even when she tried to relax and just be there for him as she would be there for anyone else. She liked him a great deal, but it would take a while longer before she was ready for any further tactility between them, even on polite terms. 

She went to fetch the tea.

*

Data took a seat in Kristen’s living area and rested his hands in his lap, totally defeated. He stared straight ahead of himself into the dim lux of her room. He really had no idea why he had been propelled to her rooms so instinctually, but for the first time since being treated by his new Counselor, his depression had been something he could not contain and the thought of being with her seemed to be the only option he could handle. 

Data had needed to act upon it immediately and that was why, before he knew it, he was standing outside the door of Troi’s protégé and signalling urgently for her attention, much as he had done previously when receiving treatment from Troi herself. 

But this felt different somehow and that only added to the confusion. 

Data had felt a surge of complete embarrassment as soon as he sent the door signal and then found himself walking away instantly, hoping Kristen wouldn’t catch him before he had the chance to get out of her sight. He wanted her company at that instant, but feared that seeking it would be wrong in some way he couldn’t understand or explain. It had been a tough time recently and his run of success from weeks gone by seemed like a distant memory at that current moment. Data’s emotion chip had him fixated on things of such a depressive nature that he had considered switching it off for good on several occasions, even against LaForge’s recommendations. 

He could deal with routine stimuli as his recent progress had proved, but that did nothing to assuage his deeper issues. Though the smaller experiences he had been suffering under previously, such as reaching extremes of emotion over day-to-day things, were most certainly depleting in their intensity as he talked about things more with Kristen, his depression remained weighty and consistent. 

Reactions to food, music and personal objects were no longer triggering extreme emotional reactions, but his feeling of desolation lingered and at times, it was almost impossible to cope with. It consumed him with the devouring pull of a black hole.

Data felt so aggravated that night, it made him tingle. When leaving the bridge and going to his quarters, he’d had to just sit in silence for a while. He had waited for the nervous energy to dissipate and meld to that sadness he was becoming so familiar with, but this time it hadn’t worked. He felt mindless and uncomfortable and raw. 

Having emotions was certainly not the dream-come-true he had expected in the past, even if he had been aware that having feelings was not supposed to be a proverbial walk in the park. Having someone new and indifferent to talk to in Kristen had helped in some ways and hindered him in others. Data was glad to be able to talk openly about his depression without having to worry about it affecting any of his working or interpersonal relationships. 

His friends didn’t know about any of it, apart from Counselor Troi, and she didn’t know everything and most certainly not the full extent of his inner turmoil. He would likely open up to the others in time when he was ready, but first he needed to understand his problems so that he knew how to relate his experiences. 

Kristen was his only true confidante for the time being and Data was comfortable with that, but recently… he wasn’t sure if it was due to her unexpected and unwavering support, but he had found himself thinking of their time together more than seemed normal and not just in connection to their actual therapy together. He thought about the calming lilt of her English accent and the concern in her eyes instead of the advice she offered and those things brought him an unusual and unexpected sense of comfort. 

Data made friends fairly easily, as she had noticed. He was a personable individual and even to those who may be wary about his artificial nature, his good manners and articulate approach to friendships always seemed to help him form lasting bonds. It was true that he had encountered many hurdles over the years, but as far as his interpersonal relationships went, he had adapted since the chip had fused and he was still surrounded by people who saw him as a friend and someone to care for and worry about. 

It seemed the one thing Data had always lacked in the past – real emotions – was now the tool he found most useful when it came to navigating the subtle nuances that gave a friendship its stability and worth. 

His feelings guided him now along with his own unique type of intuition and so all in all, Data was rather well-equipped when it came to socialising and making bonds with others. He certainly had advanced on who he used to be when it came to those matters. He had a lot of friends and acquaintances and made more of them all the time, whether depressed or not. 

Still, this specific sense of appreciation for Lieutenant Harper he was feeling had ignited a subtle wave of fear in Data when he thought about it. 

He kept thinking about one of their sessions. Not the previous one, where they had discussed Tasha and the Borg Queen and his love life in general, but one before it. Kristen had encouraged him to relive some of his previous social difficulties. She was trying to help him see how far he had come already from those days when humanity remained a mystery to him and talking about it for a while really helped. 

They had been talking about the event that had inspired him to have Geordi fit the chip in the first place; when Worf had received his promotion to Lieutenant Commander and he, along with the rest of the senior crew, had made an event out of it on the holodeck. Misunderstanding why it was so amusing that Commander Riker had removed the plank from beneath Worf, sending him down into the cold water beyond, had led Data to pushing Doctor Crusher over the edge of the ship to the same humiliating fate. 

Kristen had listened to the story and then despite herself had begun to smile. Data had enquired as to what was amusing her, having already been told that his mistake had most certainly not been funny at all and then his Counselor had giggled for quite some time, saying that she thought it sounded quite amusing to her, though not to tell Doctor Crusher that. If she’d been there at the time, she would have laughed herself silly, she said. 

Slapstick was something that either hit the mark or didn’t, and it seemed that for the first time, someone had found his mistake very funny indeed. She was highly amused and Data found himself rather liking that. Any hint of her approval in any way meant a lot to him.

Kristen found it hard to imagine Data without any emotions at all and she told him that when she’d regained her composure, mentioning that she was sure he had been quite endearing all the same without them. That revelation had meant a lot to him too. She was a wonderful and dedicated Counselor as well as a patient and generous companion during their less formal moments together and now he was aware of that, he was quite terrified of losing her someday, in whatever sense they were destined to be connected. 

No-one had ever responded to him as Kristen did, not _ever_. Not with the level of sympathy and perception she had and gave so freely. 

Counselor Troi remained a most treasured friend, but her perception of the difficulties he had been experiencing always seemed tainted by her knowledge of his previously unemotional state. Kristen had come to know Data as a complete being, as it was, with his own complex psychological state and somehow, it had become incredibly important to him that she saw him as someone who was more than artificial. 

Kristen was no longer just a person he visited three times a week and discussed his depression with; she was someone who helped him realise his days of social ineptitude were behind him and someone he trusted very deeply too. He felt like he could tell her anything and that she would always encouraged him and soothe him and make him feel better. Data valued her more than he thought it possible for two people who had only known each other for a matter of weeks. 

When she returned from the replicator with some tea for them both, Data looked into the cup she set before him and lost himself in thought for a while. He had an urge to laugh for some strange reason, but it was too raw for him to do so at that moment and so instead he sat there wondering what he was going to say now that he was there, wishing he had just stayed in his quarters and waited for the feelings of despair and urgency to wear off. Just _why_ he had been propelled like this to come to her when she was off duty still eluded him. 

All Data had been aware of as he strode towards her personal rooms was that he felt very bad and he wanted to be around her until the pain subsided. 

She was like an anchor. A safety-blanket. A panacea. 

‘What were you thinking about?’ Kristen asked gently, her hands around her cup and her eyes wide and dark with concern as she sat opposite him, ‘did the grief for Lieutenant Yar surface again?’

‘No, not at this time,’ he replied, honestly so.

‘Was it just a bad feeling? A general sadness?’ She was quiet and softly-spoken as always. 

Data felt a rush of comfort just at the sound of her voice, which though it was soothing, also gave him a sense that one day their short-lived working relationship would have to come to an end and he would lose her support. She would be posted elsewhere and he would be solitary again, left to face these horrible feelings alone and without her there to talk to. 

Still, he did not wish to burden Deanna with the true depths of his depression, though even he could not understand why that was. Geordi also would surely understand the grief that flooded his senses and blemished his subroutines but he didn’t want to share it with him either. 

Why was it easier to talk to a stranger, rather than an old friend? These feelings made no sense at all and yet Data felt like he was coming home, finally. 

‘Yes. It was unexpected…’ he replied, ‘…I did not know what else to do other than to come here. You said it would be acceptable for me to do so and so I…’

‘And it is acceptable, have no fear about that. You can come here anytime, Data. To be honest, it’s nice to have a bit of company. I’m getting sick of being on my own all the time when everyone else is on-duty. The days seem to take forever to pass when we’re not having our sessions,’ she said.

Kristen smiled at him in such a way that Data felt compelled to return it, though it pained him somehow to do so and he worried that it might look brittle to her, or insincere. 

Was he becoming dependent on her sympathy? 

Was he forming an inappropriate attraction to her? 

With an awkward stab somewhere nameless inside, it brought back a memory, a flashback almost, of what it had felt like to be a submissive hostage under the eloquent tyranny of the Borg Queen. Memories of what she had done to him were consistent and something Data had to contend with on a regular basis. Perhaps it was that look of uncomfortable sympathy that Kristen had held when he had told her about it, just a day previously during their last session, but now he felt unable to think of little else as he watched his nervous Counselor. 

The Borg Queen’s biomechanical silhouette haunted him, in the peripheries of his mind. 

But it was not her sexuality or her salacious manipulation of his senses that caused those occasional distractions, instead it was the feeling she ignited in him that he might have needed her. Data almost flinched as the memory dipped somewhere darker, showcased to him in a microsecond when she had attached organic flesh over his exposed endoskeleton and then ripped that skin just as easily, showing him a taste of agony, of mortal suffering… 

He had bled. 

Blood… red blood…

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Kristen probed gently.

‘No, I do not think so. Not at this time,’ Data managed.

Kristen felt her eyebrows lift in surprise. ‘Oh… okay…’

‘I would like to speak about it… however, I am concerned it would be inappropriate for me to do so.’ Data realised he was referring, cryptically, to his emerging fondness for Kristen, despite it being at such a premature level. He barely understood it at all. It was completely confounding.

‘But I am here to listen to you, help you dissolve your problems… that’s what I’ve been assigned to do. How can that be inappropriate?’ Kristen appeared puzzled and her brown eyes were darker than usual. 

Did she see him as a friend now? Is that why she was concerned or was it because he was being awkward around her and she felt compelled to reach out? Or was it because she was being as professional as the Academy had taught her to be and he was reading far, far too much into the time they shared and how it made him feel…

‘To explain would only deepen the problem,’ he said.

Kristen sighed and took a sip of her tea, wincing a little at how hot it was. 

Data watched her in the dim lux and then decided it might be best he return to his quarters after all. He could sit and wait for the gloom to subside in his own time that way and not cause strife to anyone else or confuse his feelings even further. He didn’t want Kristen to feel helpless and until he could make sense of his compulsion to spend time in her company, he felt he should leave her in peace. 

Standing abruptly, Data faced her. ‘I need to go,’ he said.

‘But we haven’t talked… you’ve only just got here…’ she replied.

‘I know. I apologise for disturbing you.’

Data then turned and left her quarters without as much as a goodbye. 

His tea lay untouched and steaming on the table.

*

Kristen was at a loss. This kind of sporadic behaviour made her anxious because it chimed alarm bells in her subconscious about the unpredictability of artificial lifeforms and all of those warnings of sporadic malfunctions her Father had warned her about. 

What was it she was wary of exactly when she looked in his eyes? 

She saw warmth in them and a longing for contentment, just like everyone else. She saw kindness and calm and gentleness, but there was certainly something about the way Data had looked at her during his brief visit that made her feel offguard. 

Something searching, something… new. Something that wasn’t there before. 

Now claimed by a strange sense of introspection, misplaced though it possibly was, Kristen got up and went to take the bath she had intended to enjoy earlier on, though now the water was a little cooler than she would have liked.


	6. Unexpected Revelations

Another week passed and neither party mentioned the confusing visit Data had paid Kristen. 

She had planned to discuss it with him during their following meeting but then found a strange sense in her guiding her not to, just in case it bothered him and caused him unnecessary upset or embarrassment. She had the feeling that confronting the issue directly would hinder her only patient and that it would make him feel all the more uncomfortable. Though she noted the event in her counselling log as an interesting turn in his personal development, Kristen made no move to make Data explain it. 

After all, she knew that depression could create unusual reactions that defied explanation. It was quite textbook, even for an android. Kristen simply applied the same knowledge she had accrued about human psychology to Data. It was the only option she had given the overall lack of study into artificial emotional responses. 

It was now close to three months since Kristen had boarded the _Enterprise E_. 

She felt she had become fully accustomed to her new home now and though she knew she would not be there forever, it had become a very comfortable place to her already. She and Counselor Troi found they had much more in common than just their professional lives as they spent more time together. They also shared a love of Tai Chi, yoga, chocolate and live music and over the past couple of weeks she had joined both her and Commander Riker in both the holodeck for exercise programs and in TenForward for concerts. 

They had made firm friends and she looked forward to spending time with them both whenever they had the chance, though they were often very busy with their duties and Kristen had to wait for them to be free to socialise with her. 

It was good to finally have the confidence to leave her quarters and see other people too. Guinan often invited her to the holodeck so they could walk on beaches or through forests together. Sometimes, Guinan invited Kristen to her quarters so they could chat and spend time together. Those occasions always proved to be peaceful and Kristen looked forward to them very much. They drank tea together and talked about their lives. It meant a lot to her.

On Thursday nights, the First Officer and a few of his friends from the ship band liked to play live jazz music in the ship’s bar, often taking requests from the crowded room and playing their tunes until the early hours of the morning. Though jazz was not Kristen’s favourite type of music, she found herself enjoying these evenings immensely, for the company if not anything else. She tried to attend every single one and looked forward to them very much. 

It was on one of these evenings when she met junior Lieutenant Ryan Soshi, an engineer who had boarded the _Enterprise_ when she had, fresh from Starfleet Academy. 

Soshi, as he preferred to be addressed, had been standing at the bar tapping his fingers to the beat of the music as he waited for a drink. The replicators might be lightning-fast in their service, but Guinan was rushed off her feet and couldn’t quite seem to keep up with everyone’s orders. TenForward was busier than ever, busier than Kristen had seen it yet. She knew the jazz night was becoming popular, but tonight was bordering on chaotic. 

She stood observing the rush around the bar, wondering whether she should bother ordering a drink now or if she should wait and come back later, when the rush had died down. As though Soshi had read her mind, he turned to her and gave her a jokingly impatient smile, before turning back to the bar. Kristen looked up at him thoughtfully, thinking at once just how handsome he was. 

Actually, he was gorgeous. Almost too good-looking.

‘Hey, Guinan, what does a man have to do to get a drink around here?’ he had said loudly, laughing and looking between the two women with his eyebrows raised. 

Guinan gave him an amused look as she turned from the replicator with a tray full of drinks. ‘He has to be patient, or he will remain very thirsty until he knows better,’ she returned. 

Soshi laughed louder, obviously delighted by their banter. ‘What did you want to drink?’ he asked Kristen. 

They had never spoken before, but now he spoke to her as though they had been queued up for drinks together as friends. Startled, Kristen replied that she wanted a Ralien Frost and without further ado, the young Lieutenant hopped behind the bar and tapped their order into the replicator himself. 

Kristen had been sure that Guinan would round on the man and send him out of TenForward altogether for being so cocky, but much to her surprise she allowed him to do as he wished, watching him with patient amusement as he helped himself. He pushed the glass of purple liquid towards Kristen with a charming smile and just when she thought he was going to come and join her for conversation, he gallantly remained behind the bar and helped Guinan until her customers had calmed a little with their demands.

Kristen went back to where she had been sitting with Deanna Troi, but couldn’t help taking another look at the enigmatic officer who was now serving drinks as though his rank on the ship meant nothing. She knew at once that she would be seeing more of him and if the distant smile on Deanna’s face was anything to go by, she wasn’t the only one who had noticed the instant spark of attraction between them.

*

Lieutenant Commander Data sat in his quarters, working on a painting he had been adding to for the past couple of months. It was a Terran sunrise, something that he had reproduced with inks and paint many times before, but also something he never quite tired of working on. The inspiration it gave him was uplifting and the oranges, yellows and pinks proved to be inspiring even at the lowest of times for him. 

As he sat and delicately stroked his brush over the canvas, Data found himself truly relaxing for the first time in weeks, as Spot slept soundly at his feet. 

It wasn’t that he felt the muscular tension or mental fatigue that his organic counterparts could feel; instead it was more of a consistent distraction that proved to be his hindrance. Now he found himself thinking of other things, his mind calmed slightly. It made quite a refreshing change to his usual sense of despondency… 

Some of the issues that had ignited Data’s depression were not as painful as they used to be. For example, a few months ago when he had thought of Tasha Yar and her coldness towards him after they had been intimate, or when he had thought of the Borg Queen and the way she had manipulated his body and mind for her own gain, he had found himself completely distraught, quite incapable of thinking of those issues at all without losing control. He had been completely silent when those particular flashbacks caught him offguard and bloomed bright pain inside him, but most definitely distraught, it was just that no one else knew it but him. 

Now, when he thought of those events, he was reminded of what Kristen had said during their meetings together and he didn’t feel quite so bad. 

He was able to reflect without bitterness or the stabbing pains of grief. She had bolstered him and helped him to see the realities of those situations. She had assured him that he was brave instead of selfish and that he truly was kind and personable. He depended on the unique view she had of him. No-one else had met him as the man he was now; emotion chip and all, and no-one else had ever given him such an insight on the things he’d been through. She had given him strength and companionship. 

Things were getting better, gradually, and reviewing his progress in the mood journal helped very much. There would always be memories that raised feelings he did not enjoy experiencing and he was sure he would always dwell on elements of what he had been through, but it was getting easier little by little, and Data felt stronger than he had felt in some time. 

Tasha _had_ been wrong to handle the situation as she did, Data felt, and there was no shame or bitterness in accepting that. 

She had still been a wonderful person and he would always value the memory of her friendship and the way she had touched his life with her strength and understanding, but she _had_ been wrong during that particular instance and it didn’t mean he was a bad person for facing up to that. Data had suspected that previously, but to actually hear it from somebody else and a _woman_ at that had helped him immeasurably. 

Just facing up to it opened a door for him to pass through and move on and he was more than ready to do that.

As for the Borg Queen, it was clear even to Data that she was mad, otherworldly, alien and beautiful, but completely mad all the same. It didn’t mean that her sensual torture of him had been any less significant however… but over time, the pain she had caused him was most certainly beginning to show signs of dissipation. The key to it all appeared to be in learning how to think of those issues and not let them affect his behaviour in an obvious way. 

Kristen had suggested he learn more about composure and Data had agreed that composure was just what he needed. That sort of strength and stoicism would lead to acceptance and with that he would be free to get on with his life.

It was the weekend, the time that Kristen had suggested he use for introspection and as he sat and painted, Data found himself doing just that. He thought about Tasha for a long time and how he was finding it easier now not to be concerned over her treatment of him in days gone by, many years ago. He no longer lingered on the memory files he had stored containing their one, brief, but intense night of intimacy together. He had known a woman for the first time that night and he knew it would always be significant to him, as would she. 

Tasha was his first and he treasured her for that, even if she never quite saw him the same way. He would always cherish her but at the same time, he was prepared to let her go. He wanted her to rest in peace and he also wanted to live as she had wanted him to life – without regret or obsession. 

This current state of clarity he was experiencing had lasted longer than any previous period of optimism and Data knew it and was glad for it. 

It was like sunshine or a breath of fresh air. It was healing.

Humming to himself, he cleared his mind and continued to paint. 

He had a few ideas of what he would like to work on when this piece was finished and looked forward to starting something new. Time passed as he considered whether to work on a vista of the Andromeda galaxy or a portrait of someone close to him, something he had only attempted a couple of times before; a colourless similitude of his Father and a colourful depicture of Lal.

A memory of Lore surfaced from nowhere, stalling his hand. 

His eyes dropped from the canvas and his peaceful expression fell, making way for one of discomfort. Some of the things that Lore had said about their artificiality flitted through his mind chaotically, much of it connection to what had happened with Tasha. He had only known her briefly and had spent little time with her in comparison to the rest of his friends, but Lore seemed to have an opinion on everyone and everything and he remembered his opinions with perfect clarity. 

They, as brothers, would always be treated differently because of their android status according to Lore. They would be revered by some, _hated_ by others and they would always be outsiders looking in, no matter how hard they tried to bond with their human counterparts. 

Lore had said that they would never know for sure when meeting new people whether they looked up to them or feared them and only time would ever tell. They were unique, but would always be doomed to exclusion from a ‘normal’ lifestyle.

They couldn’t understand the sting of a skinned knee or the soreness of a bruise, they couldn’t reflect on childhood memories and appreciate the things they’d learned as their bodies and minds changed and grew. They couldn’t reproduce or ever start what would be considered a real family… 

Had Tasha rejected him because of what he was, rather than what they had done together, he wondered. Was _that_ why she had been so embarrassed by their fraternization and hadn’t wanted to ever discuss it or admit it to anyone? Not because she didn’t like his personality, but rather because he was an _android?_

Another urge made itself known for him to go and seek Kristen and share with her his latest ideas, but before Data put down his brush and palette, he decided against it. The last time he had seen her at a time that was not previously arranged as an appointment, he had made a complete fool of himself in front of her, in his opinion at least, and he hardly wanted to go through that again. 

He relied on Kristen and didn’t want her to think him idiotic, not now he had come to be so fond of her. What she thought of him was important to Data, very important indeed. He had to prove to himself and to her that he could assess his problems with stoicism instead of panic. He had to prove that he could display and utilize the composure they had talked about. He wanted to make her proud.

Data returned to his painting, stroking the brush in strokes of yellow ochre over a globe of a burning sun, trying not to think about anything troublesome. He blocked all thoughts of Lore and his artificial status from the forefront of his mind, refusing to let them do any more damage. 

Another hour and he would be back on duty, safe to turn off his emotion chip and pretend, if at least for a little while, that everything was calm inside him.

*

Lieutenant Harper sat in her office, reading through a PADD message Deanna Troi had just sent her. She had been reviewing her progress as a protégé so far, and she was still very pleased indeed with how she was doing. So much so, that she wanted her to take on another patient or two to fill up the days when she wasn’t seeing Lieutenant Commander Data for their usual sessions. 

The idea was a pleasant one as now that Kristen had adapted to life aboard a starship and the methods of therapy she had learned so much about but only recently learned how to execute in practise. She had very little to do during her days off apart from think about her sole patient or daydream about the charming Lieutenant Soshi and their one, brief interaction so far in TenForward. 

She would be taking on two more patients; one the wife of Lieutenant Nathan, who was suffering from post-natal depression and another, an Engineer recovering from a stretch of acute hypochondria. She would see them on the days she was not seeing Data, leaving her with Sunday as a day off to do as she pleased, though she would likely use it for study and research. 

Her working routine was well-established and now it felt like everything she wanted when she was still studying for her rank at the Academy had fallen delightfully into place. Kristen still felt a little nervous before her sessions began and when meeting new people and that was something quite hard to shake off completely. She was sure she would do her customary thing of hiding behind a cup of coffee when her new patients arrived, but overall, she was optimistic that things would be alright. She was lucky to be on the _Enterprise_ at all.

A signal at the door broke her reverie. She stood up to answer the call personally, as always, and smiled when she saw Data standing there.

‘Hello,’ she said. 

He stood there in the doorway appearing awkward for a second or two, as though not sure whether he should come in or not. ‘Hello, Kristen.’

She waited for him to make up his mind and then she stepped to the side and ushered him in with a hand. ‘Come in, come in. How have you been doing?’ she asked, as the doors closed behind him.

‘I have noticed a gradual decrease in the low ebbs I was suffering from,’ he began, ‘which has been most unexpected after their recent intensity. I have experienced long periods of tranquil thought and have been able to observe my duties and recreational time with only sporadic moments of unsettled concentration.’

‘Well, that’s wonderful!’ Kristen said, taking her seat at the desk and pushing the PADD she had been reading to one side so she could give him her undivided attention. 

Data took his usual seat in the chair at the opposite side of the table, resting his palms on the glass. ‘I am working out my feelings on the more problematic issues I was suffering from… but I remain concerned that the low ebbs will return. Often, I think I have conquered a problem and then it returns spontaneously and leaves me unbalanced,’

‘Yes, but that’s natural. That’s just the way feelings work, Data,’ she replied.

‘I know, yet… despite that, I have begun to wonder if I should allow Geordi to try and remove the emotion chip from my neural net, one last time.’

The smile slowly faded from Kristen’s face and she began to frown instead. ‘But why?’ she asked, ‘you said yourself that you are doing better… is the chip not fused to your neural net by now, making it irremovable? I know you can switch it off for short periods of time when you choose to, but surely removing it altogether would be dangerous?’

‘The last time we checked, Doctor Crusher and Geordi confirmed that the chip is fused… but I wondered if, with a little patience and care, we might be able to extrapolate it, bit by bit, taking care not to disrupt my neural pathways and executing extreme caution…’

‘Data…’ Kristen gave him a subtly scolding look. 

He was unable to return her eye contact and he looked down at the floor beneath her desk. 

‘You know that that’s not possible by now. You’re going to have to be really brave and try to live with this, even though it’s hard. I can’t imagine how difficult it’s been for you, but you’re not alone. I’m not going to let you face this on your own. That’s what I’m here for,’ she said.

He glanced back up to her, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind at lightspeed, some welcome, some not. ‘Kristen, may I ask you something?’ he ventured carefully.

‘You can ask me anything you like,’ she invited.

‘Had I been human all along, with all the relevant emotions and reactions, how do you think I would have handled issues such as Lieutenant Yar and the interaction with the Borg Queen? Do you think I would have been as distracted as I am now? Or would I have dealt with these things more efficiently? I do feel I have progressed beyond any serious grief over those issues, but I still think of them on occasion,’ he said.

‘That’s something we can never know,’ Kristen replied, ‘what I do know, however, is that you’ve come a long way in a short space of time and you should be very proud of yourself. I know I’m proud of you. You’re doing great given how you started out.’

Data acknowledged that statement with a small smile, but remained conflicted. ‘I cannot understand why my Father would allow the emotion chip to swamp me with such emotion. Surely there should be some sort of gradual release on these feelings and how they are processed into my neural mainframe? A gradual installation of those files may have been acceptable, but the release of all these emotions has been problematic...’ 

She nodded, listening intently. 

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should broach some new subjects, one they had not yet attempted to work through. ‘I often considered those past events before the chip was fitted… Tasha, the death of my Father… but also my daughter, my brother, Jenna D’Sora, all of these issues-’

‘Wait, wait a minute, Data!’ Kristen leaned forward in her seat, her brown eyes suddenly dark and huge with concern. ‘What do you mean when you say ‘my daughter’, ‘my brother’?’

‘Did you not read the family details on my personnel file before you began treating me?’ he asked, not unkindly, but a little surprised, ‘the information is there in full. I had thought of addressing these issues previously, but in time…’

‘I skimmed your file briefly, but I assumed you would tell me the relevant factors when you were here and ready to. I have never made a habit of over-analysing personal files before dealing with someone. They are way too cold and clinical for me to make a sincere judgement of character. I see now that I have made a big mistake however…I should have been more methodical. I’m so sorry, Data.’ 

He sat silently and watched his Counselor, seemingly not offended by her misjudgement. 

Kristen suddenly found her voice again. ‘Forgive me, Data, if this sounds rude, but… how is it possible that you could have a daughter? I assume your creator made another android like yourself and that is how you relate to him as a brother, but a _daughter_? I thought you weren’t capable of reproduction as human beings are,’

‘She was an android, like myself. I constructed her personally after attending a cybernetics conference that taught me a great deal. A submicron matrix-transfer technology was introduced there that allowed me to lay down pathways from my neural net to hers… but she was not meant to be. Her positronic matrix was highly unstable… she did not last all that long. She could not handle the emotions she was beginning to encounter and each time a pathway was repolarized, another would shut down…’ he explained.

‘I’m so sorry for your loss,’ Kristen said. 

‘Thank you,’ he replied.

‘We need to talk about this in much more depth. Can you handle that?’

‘Yes, I believe so,’ he replied.

With her encouragement, Data talked through each of his family issues in turn, with as much detail as he could manage and Kristen realised now for the first time just how _much_ weight Data had been struggling under. It was far worse than she had previously thought and it explained so very much. It was bad enough that his romantic experiences had been one-sided and doomed from the start, but adding to it the tragedies of losing his creator and Father, his daughter and his identical brother turning out to be unimaginable. 

Kristen was not at all surprised that Data was finding it hard to focus on day-to-day life. There was little wonder he was finding it hard looking on the bright side. 

_Why didn’t you mention these things before?_ she thought, _we’ve been seeing each other for months and only_ now _you’re filling me in? I can hardly believe this._

These revelations, so innocently delivered by him, had changed her perspective on him and his past entirely all in one fell swoop. Data remained motionless opposite her and relived each of those experiences again as she made PADD notes on each factor, beginning with Lal and then moving on to his discovery of Lore and how he had turned out to be everything that he wasn’t, bringing grave danger and betrayal to his colleagues and friends. 

The treachery, the violence, the lies; he went through all of it in fine detail, explaining how Lore had tried to convince him that he was a superior android out of the two of them, a perfect one, though it had turned out to be much the opposite. 

Lore was the epitome of everything Data stood against when it came to morality and ethics and for a long time had made him doubt whether his kind deserved to be sentient or not, not that he had ever told anyone of these concerns until now. Lore was the one thing, the one element of his past that made him dislike what he was and the mere thought of him made Kristen suppress a shudder.

‘I…’ She shook her head and then faced him again. ‘Data… we’ve been close for so long… I can’t believe we haven’t touched on these things earlier.’

He nodded. ‘I did not wish to overwhelm you. I know that I came close to overwhelming Counselor Troi and I could not bear doing the same to you. But I am at a stage now where I feel that I can discuss these matters and share them with you. Unless you wish me to desist?’

‘Of course I don’t want you to desist,’ she replied.

‘So… I should continue?’

‘Yes! Please, talk to me. Tell me everything!’

Next, Data brought Lal up again, ready to face his actual feelings on her and the uncomplicated beauty she had brought to his life. Explaining what had happened was one thing, but examining his grief was something else altogether. Data went very quiet when telling her story and wordlessly, Kristen wandered to the replicator to get herself a cup of strong coffee. 

Instead of taking it back to her desk, she took it to the sofa that sat at the far side of the room and when Data turned to see where she had gone, she beckoned him to come and sit next to her. When telling a story as tragic and moving as this, it seemed somehow cold of her to place a desk between them. He paused in his tale to take a seat and then continued his tragic story, reliving with a sad light in his eyes the times of success he had with Lal and also, the times of grief and disappointment. 

Kristen felt such sympathy towards Data as she listened to his words it took her offguard. Many times she had listened to him relive some truly terrible things that had happened to him or others in his life who were very important to him on a personal level, but the way he spoke about his daughter was truly poignant and it made her heart ache for him. 

At one point she thought he might begin to cry, but he managed to control himself, going quiet for a little while to contain his feelings before carrying on. She was surprised she hadn’t shed a tear or two either; such was the despondency of his tale. 

She had to be strong, she knew. If he could do it, she _had_ to also.

The thought occurred once more as it had in the past that if he had been someone else, she may have given him a hug, or touched his hand, _anything_ to comfort him at this difficult time. Counselor Troi had said that could be beneficial during moments like these and Kristen knew it to be true. But she still couldn’t do it. Despite the sympathy that was glowing in her heart for him, she couldn’t touch Data. She desperately wanted to hug him and several times she almost reached out and made contact, but a creeping uncertainty prevented her from doing so. 

Next came the passing of his creator, Dr Noonien Soong, and how that had affected him. As soon as he had found his Father, he had lost him again due to that demented brother of his and the pain flickered inside his heart like a strobe light, monochromatic and never-ending. 

Kristen was discomforted by the name Soong and all it represented. Her Father had viewed the name as a curse word. Still, she listened, and tried to remove herself from childhood memories. Data was providing her with the most amazing learning curve and she knew she’d be a fool to reject it. He was teaching her about the life and personality of a man who had been a genuine genius and she didn’t care if her Father would judge her for her desire to know more.

Last of all came his only real experience of a romantic relationship, with security Lieutenant Jenna D’Sora. He did not and could not blame her for the termination of their bond, but rather he blamed himself and the way he had failed to love her in the way she had needed. In the way that anyone would need. 

He felt great regret over that failure and chided himself constantly for hurting her, even if he had never intended to do so. Kristen could not believe he hadn’t mentioned her before and especially when discussing his love life. He had only mentioned his intimate encounters with Yar and the Borg Queen. This much had been ignored until now.

‘I… well…’ Kristen attempted, when he was done, dazed by his many revelations. 

‘I assumed you were aware of the basic details,’ he reminded.

‘I know, I know, but…’

‘Are you okay?’

She nodded. ‘Of course I am. Data, I know I may be new to this job, but I can say with very little doubt that I have never known anyone, mortal or otherwise, to have encountered as much loss and heartbreak as you have. I am so glad you have told me all of this finally.’

‘It was not easy,’ he said, with a heavy sigh. He had had to run through it all twice, firstly to acquaint Kristen with the changes in his case and secondly, so she could garner the details she would need for her notes. ‘It was not easy at all but I knew I needed to discuss these matters at some point. Today seemed to be a good opportunity. I hope I have not overwhelmed you…’

‘You have _definitely_ overwhelmed me, but that’s okay. I’m here for you.’

Still, she felt rocked by all he had said.

Data considered her. ‘You seem to be shocked…’

‘I am,’ she agreed.

‘Did I err?’

‘No… not at all… Give me a moment, though. I need to think.’

Kristen stood and crossed the room. There hadn’t been even a hint of these issues in the past and her mind was befuddled with information so complicated that she didn’t know where to begin with it. It was far more than she’d been prepared for and she was lost between sympathy and confusion. She ran her hands across her face and then she righted herself and turned to look at him again.

‘Kristen?’ Data said.

‘Yes?’

‘I am concerned for you…’

He was so sweet. Who else could be in middle of talking of such horrific things and be more worried for the person listening to him than for himself? Data. Only Data.

‘Don’t be,’ she said, looking up to the ceiling instead of into his eyes, ‘don’t be concerned for me, Data.’

‘You look upset,’ he observed.

‘Yes… but it’s only because I’ve been blindsided by this… let me think…’

‘Of course. Please, take your time.’

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_ she asked herself, _I don’t know if I’m experienced enough for this. Data needs someone better than me. He needs someone who knows everything about him and is experienced in dealing with matters of this nature. He’s suffered so much. I knew he’d been through a lot… but this? I’m sure I can’t handle it. Not because of Dad, but because I’m just a junior Lieutenant. Data needs someone who has been practising psychological therapy for years. He needs an expert. He needs Deanna._

Kristen took a deep breath. ‘Data, as you and I have been working so well together, Counselor Troi has decided to give me more responsibility as a Counselor and from next week onwards, I will be seeing two more patients as well as yourself. But what you’ve revealed to me today makes me wonder if perhaps you should return to Troi’s care. She is much more experienced than I am and has known you much longer than I have…’ she said.

‘You wish to… end our working relationship?’ Data asked. He appeared bewildered by her suggestion. His eyes were wide and startled and fresh pain danced within them. 

It disarmed Kristen and as she looked him in the eye, she wondered if there was slightly more to this than she had previously realised. ‘Not necessarily,’ she said, hoping she hadn’t frightened him too much. The last thing he needed was more rejection. ‘I am wondering what would be best for _you_ is all. If you feel that you want me to continue treating you, then that’s just fine, Data. We can carry on as we are. That’s okay.’

He looked away from her for a moment, staring at the wall, and something seemed to bloom between them, unspoken but weighted in the air. Kristen found herself frozen in the silence, watching him, reminded once more that Data was unlike anyone else she had ever met before and most likely would ever meet again. 

Morbidly, she wondered what he looked like beneath that bioplast sheeting that looked so much like real skin, if not for the pale and pearlescent colour. Is that what made her uncomfortable? The thought that under that skin was not blood and bone and tissue, but instead wires and circuitry and flashing lights? 

In the distance, she heard her Father rant about the ‘inhumanity of technology’ and it made her flinch. She was not sure whether it was because she still feared the man sitting next to her, or if it was because she was becoming more and more offended by the memory of her Father’s views. The name ‘Noonien Soong’ was still ringing in her ears like a red alert siren.

Data might be made of circuit boards and wires, but he was _more_ than that. Surely even her Father would have to concede that Data was a remarkable being, be he man-made or organic in his nature. Before, and even for a little while after she had met him, Kristen had worried that she would find it impossible to respect Data’s feelings, because they were synthetic and programmed into him instead of naturally developed and organic, but over time she had come to know him as a very sensitive and caring individual indeed. 

He remained to be the most thoughtful and considerate person she had met since she came aboard, apart from her mentor. The guilt he felt over events from his past that were out of his control alone said more for him than many mortal beings she knew. Data had more loyalty and respect for others than anyone she could think of right now; that much was certain. He lacked ego, strangely enough, he was all heart and no vanity.

He was sweet and… handsome too.

_Really?_ she asked herself, _handsome?_

Yes. He was. He was undeniably attractive. 

He might not have the obvious good looks of Ryan Soshi, but Data was still very becoming. He had such a noble profile. His eyes were kind and his mouth was soft. His dark hair was a fine contrast to his pale skin and she also liked his strong nose and his forehead and the shape of his jaw. Data had no idea that he was good-looking and that only made him more appealing. There was nothing cocky about him in any way. He was oblivious to the value he held. He likely had no idea of why Yar and the Borg Queen and Jenna D’Sora had singled him out and wanted to be intimate with him. 

Data was soft-hearted and true in all of his intentions. That much intensified his attractiveness.

He was cute, too. Adorable, actually…

Kristen hadn’t realised she was staring at him in the silence. Data did something unexpected then to bring her attention to it and it frightened her, catching her offguard whilst she battled with her feelings about his personality and appearance. He reached out with a moongold hand and touched her, just gently, covering her own hand with his. 

Just why it scared her like it did, Kristen wasn’t sure, but she almost yelped with shock, tensing her hand beneath his instantly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. 

Kristen wondered if he could see the confusion in her, if he could make sense of it. 

_What was she so afraid of?_

That he was about to malfunction and tear her limb from limb, frothing at the mouth? Not for the first time, she cursed her Father for his scary stories. He’d done more damage than he could ever know. Why was it that art and science must always be so opposed, she wondered, frustrated, wishing she could hold his hand properly in return. If she could view him as an attractive… no, an adorable and handsome man… then why could she not share some affection with him? It wouldn’t be unprofessional. 

In fact, it would be natural.

But he wasn’t natural. 

And neither were those tender feelings for him that she had only just realised. It was _wrong_ for her to see Data as good-looking and sweet. It was wrong and _unprofessional_ of her to associate him with words such as ‘adorable’ and ‘cute.’ She felt her heart hammering and her pulse racing. 

_What is this?_ she thought, _I don’t understand what he’s doing to me…_

‘I apologise, Kristen. You appeared sad for a moment… I did not mean to startle you,’ Data said. 

He was all respectful caution and gentleness and Kristen became overwhelmed, scared by their physical closeness and also by the strange, mixed feelings it brought to her senses. She slowly moved her hand out from under his, watching her peachy skin slide out from under his, pale and gold. Defensively, she clasped both her hands in her lap and realised she was trembling again. 

Data _was_ that cross between art and science and it baffled her completely, scared her, fascinated her… it was too much. He was her patient and yet he was more than her patient. He was her unexpected companion and she no longer knew what to do with him or how he made her feel.

‘Data, I want you to think long and hard about maybe transferring back to Counselor Troi. Don’t take it personally; just consider the benefits. Okay?’ she asked him. She sounded shaken up and she knew it. She sounded quite unlike her usual self, or at least how Data was used to her behaving. 

‘If there is another reason you wish to transfer me, I wish to know,’ he said quietly.

‘There isn’t,’ she replied, too quickly, startled at his perceptiveness.

‘I may not be an expert on human behaviour, Kristen, but I have learned over time how to recognise when a person remains unsure around me. I assure you I pose no threat to you. I have come to value you immeasurably since we met,’

‘Oh, I know you don’t mean me harm, I _know_ that…’ Kristen looked back up at him, the look of genuine concern on his features that had seemingly overridden his own malaise making his expression soft and open. ‘And I value you very much too,’ she added, meaning it. 

How could she have ever feared him? In the short time she had known Data, she had come to be certain he was one of the gentlest people, artificial or not, she had ever met in her life and yet _still_ those nerves were there. She realised she was on the cusp of admitting the true extent of her fears and her lips remained parted, ready to confess. Or was she close to seeing something deeper in him that shook the very foundations of her heart and soul? Was she waking up to something greater? Something she had never believed could be possible?

Something stopped her. 

She realised this was not her counselling session; it was Data’s and they shouldn’t be discussing her discomfort, or in fact anything to do with her feelings at all. 

Kristen shook her head and smiled to herself, feeling silly. ‘Forgive me Data, it’s been a very busy few months and I guess I’m still finding my feet here…’ 

‘My forgiveness is not necessary, Kristen. I for once understand how you… feel.’

They shared a small laugh at that and new, comfortable warmth was born between them.

‘Data?’ she said.

‘Yes?’

‘I care about you. You know that, don’t you?’

He nodded. ‘I care about you too.’

Kristen smiled. ‘Well,’ she said, ‘at least we’re on the same page.’


	7. Lieutenant Soshi

Counselor Troi entered her office and after fetching herself a cup of hot chocolate from the replicator, she took a seat behind her desk and pulled up the daily staff report. 

It wasn’t one of her favourite articles to read, but being a senior member of staff and solely responsible for the emotional wellbeing of the ship, there were often events she needed to know about; even if it was something good, like news of a pregnancy or an engagement announcement. Things like those could stir up a small whirlpool of emotion, but over time many of those whirlpools on a ship like the _Enterprise_ could combine and become a treacherous ocean.

Things had been relatively calm as of late, however. Empathically, Troi would be able to sense if morale was dropping, but a few months with only one diplomatic intervention and a very brief run-in with some passing Ferengi had kept shipboard life at a harmonious pace. The Ferengi had mentioned something about a Romulan criminal being sighted somewhere in the Beta Quadrant. 

Captain Picard had instructed everyone to be on their guard for anything unusual, just in case the news had any truth to it, but that wasn’t the sort of information that would reach the lower ranks or civilians and so life carried on as usual.

Many of Troi’s patients were getting on wonderfully with their treatment and since passing Data on to her protégé, she found her working routine had settled into a much more manageable pattern. It was nice being able to stick to her planned appointments without having to put them on hold for any emergencies Data may have come across.

It was an additional relief to observe Data’s progress from afar, more as a friend than as a therapist. Sometimes, he clearly seemed to be struggling with his feelings, but compared to what he had been like a few months ago, he was doing very well indeed. 

It wasn’t unusual to see Data laughing again now on occasion, when it was appropriate, or joining in with poker games or theatre plays or concerts again, as he had done very regularly in the past. Far from feeling defeated that she hadn’t succeeded with Data’s unpredictable twists and turns psychologically, she felt proud that the Counselor who now would always be known as her first official protégé had done such an impressive job with such a daunting case.

Now when she spent time with the young woman, she did not feel much of the anxiety she had been so bound by during her earlier time with the crew. Making friends with Kristen and encouraging her to take on more patients had proven to be a wonderful plan and recently, she had felt a consistent sense of confidence from her. 

Once Troi finished reading her report and her morning drink, her door signal alerted her to someone paying a visit. It was Kristen, who was in uniform and also about to start her daily sessions. As her office was just down the corridor to Troi’s, she sometimes came by to say hello in a morning. 

‘Hello, Kristen. How are you?’ she asked.

Kristen took a seat at her desk and smiled. ‘I’m great, thank you. How are you doing?’ 

‘I’m fine.’ Troi smiled.

‘I’m just about to start with Mrs Nathan, so I thought I’d drop in and let you know that she’s doing really well.’

‘That’s good to hear. I’ve seen her about the ship over the last couple of days and she does look much more relaxed. Are your other patients doing so well?’

‘Hmm…’ Kristen thought for a moment. ‘Yes, mostly. Data is still having his ups and downs and confusions, but I think we’re doing pretty good together. His problem with food, drink and other stimulants seems to have gone altogether, thankfully. We’ve talked a lot more about his family and his love life. It’s all very interesting.’

Troi smiled and nodded. ‘He seems better. So do you also, you seem a lot more comfortable with things these days,’

‘Yes…’ Kristen trailed off and narrowed her eyes, looking down at her lap. ‘Deanna, can I tell you something? I don’t know if I should, but I think it might be important,’

‘Please do, I would prefer to know if anything has happened that you feel you can’t handle.’

‘I just wanted to say that I know you must have sensed that I was a little frightened of Data before. But I’m not now. I needed some time to get used to him and though we have had a couple of awkward moments getting used to each other, I really feel like we’ve come through that now. I hope that doesn’t sound as bad as it did in my head when I was walking down here.’

Troi wished that Kristen had a little more time before her first appointment to maybe stay and talk more on this subject. She had been waiting for her to confess that all was not as fine as it had seemed. The girl looked back up to her and Deanna gave her one of her most comforting smiles. ‘I did sense that, but I also sense now that things are going well. I didn’t wish to get involved because I thought it might cause more distress than good, but I have full confidence in that if ever things went too far, you would come to me to talk about it,’

‘Oh yes, I would. You’ve been a great support.’ Kristen managed a smile and then stood up from her chair. ‘I’d better go, I want to be at my office a little early today. I’ve got some things planned for Mrs Nathan that might need preparing,’ 

‘Go ahead then, I’ll speak to you later.’

Kristen nodded and left the office. 

*

Data left the bridge after his nightshift had ended, entered a turbolift and descended a few decks, lost in thought. Throughout the last hour or so when waiting for the Captain and Commander Riker to arrive and relieve him, he had slipped into the closest thing he could ever approximate to a daydream. He was still aware of all that was going on around him and even managed to answer a couple of questions from reporting Ensigns, but the sense of distraction remained.

Despite the fact that he was feeling rather serene on an emotional front, he had recognised a mounting need to go and visit Lieutenant Harper again, when an appointment wasn’t arranged. 

It didn’t make sense and most of his reverie comprised of wondering what he might say if he did see her. There had been no frightening new experience to contend with and certainly nothing dark on his mind that he felt the need relieve, so the urgency to drop by her office was very unexpected. He badly wanted to hear her voice and see her face.

_She has a pretty face,_ he thought to himself.

Though he was capable of processing trillions of calculations a second whilst also reviewing reams of other information (analysing operas, books, details on art, history or science) currently he found it very difficult to balance the strange thought of requiring her nearness and also consider where else he might be needed on the ship. 

Once out of the turbolift, he stood in the corridor for a moment and wondered if he should perhaps pay Counselor Troi a visit and discuss what was occurring. Requiring the time of his own Counselor without any definable purpose seemed a little too unusual to ignore and so finally making his mind up, Data began to head down the corridor towards her rooms.

As he caught sight of his destination, he saw the door open and Kristen emerge. His heart leapt, just at the sight of her. She appeared to pause and chew on her thumbnail for a second or two, thinking about something and then she turned and started to walk away. The sense of urgency and confusion rose dramatically upon seeing her start to leave and so at once, quite unable to prevent himself from thinking it through, Data broke into a light jog and caught her up. 

‘Kristen?’ he asked, once he was close enough.

She turned and for a moment he was alarmed, feeling a fearful dread that she might not want to see him. But she paused to look back and smiled brightly at his calling of her name. ‘Hi Data,’ she said, looking up at him with a smile. 

_She has a pretty smile too…_

‘Are you heading to your office?’ he asked.

‘Yes. Do you want to walk me there?’

‘Of course.’

They started to walk together. The room wasn’t very far away and so after a few more steps, they were already there. Data paused again, wondering if she might expect him to leave, but she headed in as though she expected him to follow and so he did just that, running through hundreds of conversational options that might be of interest to her. She took a seat at her desk and brought up her personal computer screen, beginning to look through her notes.

‘Do you have a session presently?’ he asked.

‘I do quite soon, but you can stay and talk to me for a while until my patient gets here if you want to,’ Kristen replied, with another smile.

Data hovered near the door, not really sure what to say next. He was pleased by her invitation though, that much was certain.

‘Was something the matter?’ Kristen said, looking up.

‘Not at the moment. The past few days have been quite uneventful when it comes to my psychological or emotional difficulties. I have felt quite calm, but I have also become aware of an intense need to see you,’ Data replied.

‘Oh?’ Kristen looked back down to her screen, concentrating on other matters as she listened to him.

‘It started again a couple of hours ago when I was waiting for the end of my shift. I became aware of you being on my mind and I was not entirely sure why that was. I planned to go and speak with Counselor Troi about the matter, but then when I saw you exiting her office, it seemed a more agreeable choice to spend time with you instead and relieve the mounting requirement to be near you.’

This time when Kristen looked up, she did so very slowly and fixed Data with a strange expression, her eyebrows knitted. 

He looked back at her and waited for some sort of diagnoses, but none came. Brown eyes locked onto gold ones and as Data now didn’t know what else to say after his unusual confession, it seemed that she would have to do the talking. She opened her mouth as though she’d finally decided how to respond to his words, but then she closed it again.

‘Are you alright?’ he prompted.

‘Yes… shall we sit in our usual place, Data?’ she managed finally. 

He nodded and moved from the doorway to the seating area across the room where they often observed their sessions now. A little cautiously, Kristen got to her feet from behind the desk and came to join him, sitting at his side on the sofa.

‘Have I done something wrong, Counselor?’ he asked, breaking the silence. 

‘No. Of course you haven’t. I’m just trying to figure out what you said. Do you feel better for seeing me, or worse?’

‘I feel relieved,’ he replied. Then he frowned and glanced upwards thoughtfully. ‘I also feel happy… content… appeased…’

‘Well, I did say you could come and see me at any time and especially if you felt the need to in a hurry or at a time of stress or discomfort. Even if you don’t know why you wanted to pay me a visit, it’s probably for the best that you did,’ Kristen told him.

‘It still troubles me on occasion that I may have become reliant on your support. I do not wish to bother you beyond your assigned time to me. Other patients require your attention now and I really do not think-’

‘Let’s not have one of those unnecessarily apologetic conversations again, Data. You’re always welcome here,’ 

‘Are you sure?’ he tested.

‘Of course I’m sure! I’m here for _you._ ’

Kristen laughed good-naturedly and then, most unexpectedly, she leaned and rested her hand on the top of his arm. That physical contact created a most unusual sense of tension within Data and though she remained oblivious to the bizarre feelings beginning to surge because of her action, he continued to watch her carefully, his face etched with confusion. 

He felt immobilised and yet he knew he could move if he really wanted to. The blend of emotions stirring inside him was unique to anything he had felt since the emotion chip had been fitted. Joy collided with confusion and fear and excitement waged an aggressive war. 

He gazed into her eyes and took a breath. 

_Pretty face… pretty smile… pretty eyes…_

‘Thank you for your support,’ he said, in a soft tone. 

‘And you don’t need to thank me either. This is exactly what I’m here for,’ Kristen soothed.

‘Can I at least acknowledge how-’

‘No, you can’t.’

Pausing to think, he tried to ignore the feeling of her hand on his arm. ‘Then, with respect, is there anything I _am_ allowed to say currently?’ he asked.

For some reason, his remark caused Kristen to laugh. The sound was wonderfully musical and it heightened the thumping jolts of happiness that were chaotic throughout Data’s entire being. Her laughter was like angels singing. He felt a little panicked by the delight he felt, but there was little he could do about it at that moment. He waited for her recover and then, with no real control over what he was doing, he lifted his hand and took hers from his arm and held it very gently in his.

That sobered Kristen and she looked up at him at once, her eyes wide at the unexpected affection. 

‘Oh…’ she said.

Her hand rested small and warm within his and though he had expected her to pull away immediately just as she had last time, this time she did not. The silence returned and Data realised he could hear her heart thumping hard in her chest, despite the comic relief thawing their tension. If he didn’t know better, he would have been sure something had just developed a little deeper between them. 

No, not a _little_ deeper. _Far_ deeper.

But that wasn’t possible. Or at least, it wasn’t very likely.

Was it?

Her hand moved a little in his, her weak grip on his fingers becoming a little firmer. She linked her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze. It felt like an embrace. It felt like a kiss.

Data looked down at their conjoined hands for a few seconds and then when he looked into her eyes again, he became quite mesmerised by their dark colour. Her pupils were dilated and he was sure he could read how disordered her senses were. Kristen’s eyes were so beautiful. He’d noticed it before, but now it was even more obvious to him. The colour of them was almost the same as Counselor Troi’s, but hers was richer and softer and sweeter too… 

Her pulse raced as he moved closer to her on the sofa, bridging the gap between them. Kristen also began to lean his way at the same time, quite unable to deny the frightening physical pull she felt toward him. She couldn’t fight it any more than he could. 

Data watched as Kristen’s eyes begin to close. Her full lips parted with expectation and he found himself leaning further towards her, his head tilting as hers did the same. Their mouths almost touched together but then…

A signal at the door made her jump. 

They sat but a few inches apart and Kristen’s eyes flew open, shocked, terrified, and just a little bit delirious. ‘Oh my God. Bloody hell,’ she murmured, taking in a deep breath.

‘Kristen?’ he ventured, far from ready for the moment to end. It might be unprofessional and wrong and also incredibly odd, but Data knew he had wanted for them to kiss one another and he was deeply dismayed that they’d been interrupted.

‘I have to get that,’ she said, letting go of his hand as though it had burnt her. 

She jumped up off the sofa and darted across the room towards the door, completely flustered. She took a moment to gather herself, absolutely refusing to look over her shoulder to see the expression on Data’s face. 

She answered the signal. 

The door shushed open and there stood Lieutenant Soshi, leaning roguishly in the doorway. ‘Good afternoon, Junior Lieutenant Harper,’ he said, already charming her with a sensual smile. ‘Are you busy right now or can you spare me a few minutes?’

Kristen was clearly speechless and frozen to the spot. She couldn’t think of what to say. She knew she was staring at Soshi and possibly appearing a little dumbfounded, but if only he had any idea of what had almost happened a moment ago… it was bad enough that Data was her patient and superior officer, but that he was an android as well... 

‘Ah… um…’ She tried to speak and Soshi grinned at her, obviously amused by her speechlessness, presuming he was the one to blame for it with his surprise visit. 

There was movement behind her and Soshi looked over her shoulder. ‘Lieutenant Commander Data, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Kristen was working. I would have come later on, had I known.’ Soshi stood up straight as a sign of respect to his superior officer. 

Data nodded at him, before moving past Kristen. ‘No apology necessary, Lieutenant Soshi. My time here is over now. Good day to you.’

Still speechless, Kristen watched Data go, noting the pained expression on his face as he passed her. Soshi did the same thing, turning himself to watch as the third in command of the ship headed off down the corridor towards the turbolift at the other end. When he was out of sight, Soshi turned back to her, that trademark grin back in place. 

‘What’s with him?’ he asked.

‘I’m still trying to figure it out…’ she replied, her gaze veering off into the distance.

*

It turned out that Soshi’s visit was just the tonic Kristen needed to shake herself out of concentrating on incredibly vexing things. Though they had only spoken once so far and briefly at that, they seemed to hit it off marvellously this time too and his easygoing nature and playful humour was tremendously uplifting, most especially when out of the blue. 

Once the door had shut behind them, he wandered across the room and lay down on her office sofa, putting his arms behind his head. ‘Well, Lieutenant, I’m here with a problem. I’d like to say this is a visit of a social nature, but unfortunately I think I might have a bit of a problem. I’m starting to think it might be a serious case. Do you think you’re up to it?’

Kristen considered the cocky Lieutenant, wondering where in the name of Zefram Cochrane he found his confidence. Her heart was still thudding away and her palms felt slick with nervous perspiration because of what had almost happened with Commander Data. 

Sure, Soshi was handsome and from what she had heard, a very skilled and competent engineer, but his confidence bordered on egotistical. Still, strangely enough, she did not find it displeasing and it was hard for her to suppress a smile. A smile that was tightened with the adrenaline and panic, but a smile that was genuine all the same. 

‘What exactly is the issue?’ she asked.

He grinned. ‘I met this girl in the ship’s bar a few weeks ago. She’s so cute and so shy. I just can’t stop thinking about her no matter what I do. I’ve only met her once so far and that was for a short moment, but I’m pretty certain we both felt something there… all this pining is driving me crazy. I keep seeing her around the ship and wondering if she’s interested in me. What do you think I should do about it?’

Kristen sighed shakily, but a more obvious smile than before pinched at the corner of her mouth. ‘I’m not a dating advisor Lieutenant, I’m a Counselor,’ she said.

‘Then give me some therapy! That’s what I’m here for. Should I ask her out on a date or should I continue on with this one-way journey into lunacy? I have no idea what I should do!’

‘Um…’ Kristen could tell she was starting to blush as her cheeks were growing hot. 

Her emotions were still scattered and her resolve was wavering more and more by the second. Whether what had almost happened had been intentional or otherwise was irrelevant now. Despite the fact that she genuinely cared for Commander Data these days and had adjusted well to being around him, she just wasn’t sure if she could ever be involved with someone of his… nature… in that way. It presented way too many worries and strange, disconcerting feelings. Especially given that he was her patient and superior officer, it went against everything she had been taught at the Academy about matters ethical and otherwise. 

The thought of Troi finding out about it made her blood run cold suddenly.

Lieutenant Soshi was amusing, confident and his charm was completely natural. There was nothing artificial about him that she could tell so far. Plus, she had always liked a bad boy, someone unorthodox and playful. Who didn’t like a bad boy? Ignoring the sting of confusion in her gut, she faced him with the most confident grin she could manage, hoping it was bright enough to touch her eyes and cancel out the tension. 

‘I think you should ask her on a date. If _she’s_ not nuts, she will most certainly say yes,’ she replied.

Soshi leapt up from his lounging position on the sofa and strode over to where she stood, closing the space between them in a flash. He was half-Japanese in descent and so his eyes were depthless, brown and really quite beautiful. She gazed up at them hesitantly as he reached her. 

‘How about it then?’ he asked. 

Kristen looked up at him, her smile still firmly in place. ‘I don’t know. What did you have in mind?’

‘Dinner, my quarters, 20:00 hours? It’ll give us some time alone to get to know one another a little better?’

‘That sounds good to me.’

Soshi grinned and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Kristen gasped in surprise and just caught a glint of devilment in his eye as he let himself out of her office, heading off down the corridor with just as much spontaneity as when he had first arrived.

The door closed again and Kristen tried to gather herself at once, despite the pandemonium in her heart and mind. She headed over to the sofa and sat down where she had been before, instantly overwhelmed again by what had almost come to pass between herself and Commander Data. The look of distant hurt on his face when he had passed her in the doorway flitted through her mind, but just as quickly was chased by the memory of her Father back home and his disdain for all things Soong, positronic and android. 

She could still feel the touch of Data’s hand on hers… and it didn’t feel bad, not at all. 

Closing her eyes for a moment she felt a rush of guilt, knowing that her Father would be so angry. But Data was becoming dear to her now…

Kristen was painfully confused.

She remained seated and still for as long as possible, disliking the pattern of her thoughts. It felt wrong, but it was all she had ever known and it was so easy to rely on that as an excuse. 

Hearing the door chime signal that Mrs Nathan had arrived for her appointment, Kristen nodded to herself and got to her feet, her eyes dark. She’d made the right decision just now, she was almost sure of it.

\---------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

Just wanted to say a big thanks for the hits and the kudos I've received on this story!. It means a lot <3


	8. Complicated Feelings

Data had intended to return to his quarters to try and make sense of everything, but when he was asked his required destination by the cool female voice of the ship’s computer, he found himself descending within the ship to head to Engineering. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do when he got there, but for some reason he felt compelled to head there instead of spending yet more time in his quarters. Being alone there wasn’t helping matters and obviously Kristen was not currently an option for counsel. Nor was Troi. He did not want his colleague to know about what had happened because he was well-aware of how unprofessional it was and did not want to get Kristen into trouble. 

Plus, he realised it was a private matter, something that he would prefer to discuss with a close friend. Someone very close to him, in fact.

With fierce determination, Data did not think about anything that had occurred in the last few minutes when he was on-route and he almost switched off his emotion chip again. But then he found that he did not want to. He needed to understand in full what was going on inside himself before he denied himself the experience of feeling it.

Data stared into space and waited.

*

Geordi LaForge was in Engineering, as always, and was working with a team of Ensigns; working out where to assign them and how much responsibility they could handle at this early stage. Almost all of them were nervous but very willing to please and impress their senior officer. Two of them were meek and softly spoken, but they had taken to their new posts in Engineering very well despite that. 

Another was desperate for a role where he could command others and so in an attempt to cinch the young Ensign’s natural bossiness at this important stage in his practical experience, LaForge had made him an inferior to one of the meeker Ensigns. He was certain it would be for the best and would teach him a little patience, which he badly required.

The others were assigned to posts that matched their current experience and education and by the time he was done, LaForge was ready for a short coffee break. 

Thankfully there hadn’t been any squabbling yet, but these early days when taking on new crew members were often somewhat trying on the patience, especially for a Commanding officer such as himself. He had never been a particularly patient man when it came to matters like these and all in all, he liked to keep his staff as regulated and obedient as possible. Though not strict, he could be sharp at times when pressured and liked to avoid things coming to that and so he rarely missed an allotted break period now. When he was younger he had often worked beyond his means and it had never done him any good.

Data headed into Engineering at just the right moment it seemed. 

Geordi looked up from the console he had been running diagnostics on, saw him coming his way and he smiled at his friend in greeting. ‘Hey Data, how’s it going?’

‘In honesty, Geordi, I have been better. I have no duty-related reason to be here at present, I suppose it is fair to assume that I simply… needed a friend. Do you have a moment to spare?’

Geordi considered his closest friend, the bright blue of his optic enhancers stark against his dark skin as he looked him over. ‘Sure Data, I need a drink anyway after this morning,’

‘Are the new crewmembers proving to be troublesome?’

‘Well, not really,’ he replied, ‘I guess I just do a little better with warp cores, diagnostics and machines than I do with people. They’re a good team. I just need a little time to get used to them,’

Data smiled faintly in response and they began to walk together.

‘TenForward?’ Geordi suggested.

‘That would be agreeable.’ Data nodded and followed his friend back in the direction of the turbolift.

*

Once in the ship’s bar, LaForge ordered himself a glass of iced coffee with extra cream and took a seat next to his android friend in one of the more secluded booths near the back of the room. It was an unusual drink compared to some he could have chosen, but a favourite of his nonetheless and Guinan always knew what his order would be before he had the chance to request it.

It had been a little longer than Geordi would have liked since he was able to catch up properly with Data on a personal level and especially as he knew he had been finding things tough since the emotion chip had implanted and fused to his neural net. 

Geordi knew all there was to know about the way Data’s emotions worked on a technical level, but some of the reactions and moods he had gone through since it had been fitted had truly eluded him, as it was quite hard to put himself in his place. It was hard to imagine feeling nothing at all for years and then having to cope with a lifetime of emotional experiences all at once. 

Geordi was not particularly in touch with himself as it was and had never been any good at offering advice, though it was a little disappointing to admit that to himself. He knew he was no expert when it came to matters of the heart especially, no matter what their nature, but he still wished to help in some way if it were possible and especially with his dearest friends. Things had been so busy since the new crewmembers had arrived, he had barely found time to think, let alone socialise with anyone and see how they were doing.

Data sighed heavily and looked down at his pale reflection on the table surface. ‘You are aware that I have been attending regular counselling sessions with Lieutenant Harper, the protégé who was assigned to Commander Troi for the past few months?’ he asked.

‘Sure, I’ve been meaning to ask how that’s been going. You feeling any better? I know it’s not just me who’s been worried about you,’ Geordi said.

‘It is turning out to be a rather… complicated situation, Geordi,’ was the troubled reply.

‘Okay…’ Geordi took a sip from his coffee, realising that this was likely going to be something much different than he had been used to so far. Data had had plenty of ups and downs over the last year or so, some more humorous than problematic, but this time he appeared genuinely perturbed. ‘What have you discussed with her so far? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.’

‘I do not mind at all.’ 

Data outlined the myriad of issues he had taken with him to Lieutenant Harper’s office, from his doomed fraternization with Tasha Yar, to the grief he felt over Lal and his Father, to the fear and confusion he felt when he was captured by the Borg and their seductive-yet-maniacal Queen. 

He briefly mentioned his other relationship problems, not wanting to turn this particular discussion into yet another counselling session, and then skimmed over the anxiety he felt over some of the things Lore had said in the past and then finally, his general feeling of depression, which overall had proven to be his biggest problem of all. 

He hadn’t meant to divulge that much all in one go, given his previous silence on such matters. The sense that he should keep things to himself in case he upset anyone had been quite prevalent before, but now it all seemed to come flooding out of him in a torrent. 

Data had always been an eager conversationalist, even at inappropriate times, but this was something else entirely. After Kristen, Geordi was the second person he had ever told about his depression, but he trusted him implicitly and knew he would keep the matter private. They had already been through so much together and out of everyone he served with as a senior officer, they were most certainly the closest.

‘When you put it like that Data, I can see why you’ve been feeling pretty low,’ Geordi said, ‘and to be honest, I’m not all that surprised its hit you in one go either. I told you already, though; I can’t remove that chip without posing a serious threat to your safety. I really don’t want to do that, as an Engineer and as your best friend.’

‘I know and I remain aware of that, Geordi. I am beginning to deal with these personal issues effectively and I believe that with Lieutenant Harper’s help, I will eventually find myself in a state of emotional security and these things will no longer be problematic to me,’ Data replied.

‘I hope so. So what went wrong today? You looked upset when you found me in Engineering, or at least that you had something on your mind.’ Geordi took the straw from his glass and used it to stir the drink around as the ice began to melt, waiting for an answer. 

Data held eye contact with his friend for a long moment and then a notion seemed to pass over him, as though something had begun to make sense for the first time, as though he were acknowledging a fact just made known only to himself. 

‘If I confide in you, Geordi… may I have your word that this will stay between you and I?’ he asked cautiously, still fixing him with that look.

‘Of course Data, always. What is it?’

‘I believe I may have fallen in love with Lieutenant Harper.’

Geordi was halfway through another sip of his drink and the news made him choke on it. He put the glass down with a clink on the table and grabbed a nearby cloth napkin to wipe his mouth clear of coffee. ‘Have you gone _crazy?!_ ’ 

‘I do not think so,’ Data said, ‘are you alright?’

‘Yeah, you just took me completely offguard,’ Geordi replied, coughing into his napkin, ‘listen, Data… you can’t fall for someone you work with. It’s just… it’s not right!’

‘I do not believe this to be true, Geordi. You fell rather deeply for Leah Brahms many years back, before and during working with her. Counselor Troi herself has fallen for both Commander Worf and Commander Riker over the years and is now planning to wed Riker, if my observations as to the progression of their union are correct. Commander Worf also married a peer when he was still stationed at Deep Space Nine. Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher have also fraternized in recent years and-’

‘Okay Data, I get your point, jeez. But your _Counselor?_ You could have Nightingale Syndrome or something…’ 

Data tilted his head. ‘Nightingale Syndrome? Accessing…’ His eyes moved as he searched for the meaning of that term and when he found it, he looked to his friend again. ‘Ah. A term used to describe the misplaced feelings of love a patient can develop for his or her medical caretaker. I understand… however, I do not believe this is what is occurring to me. In fact, I am sure it is not. What I feel for Kristen is not connected to my treatment. I love her for who she is.’

Geordi frowned. ‘She… you haven’t even known her all that long. It must only have been a couple of months or so by now. How can you be sure you’ve fallen for her? It might just be a crush for all you know, you’re still inexperienced with these things,’

‘At first I assumed it was a basic need to be in her company because of the benefits I was noticing from our time together, but today I have come to accept it is unquestionably more than that. Geordi, when you have fallen for others in the past, how have you known it was so?’ the android asked, with remarkable calm.

‘Well…’ Geordi began, picking up his glass again. ‘I don’t know, Data. You just… _know_. You are totally preoccupied with thoughts about them. You want to be around them all the time. Everything seems to come back to them, no matter what you do. Everything revolves around them; how they are, what they’re doing, how they feel, where they are. You want to be close to them in every sense… you feel compelled to be with them and will do whatever it takes to make it work, often at the cost of your own feelings and wellbeing.’

‘That is how I feel about Kristen,’ Data said, ‘I just _know_ that I have fallen for her. The reality has made itself known to me and it pains me to even try to deny it. Like with many states of emotion we have discussed in the past, there is no adequate way to describe them without referring to other feelings. All of mine seem to revolve around her. I am quite sure of my need for her. Do you believe me?’

Geordi sighed for a considerably long time. ‘I guess so, Data. Are you going to ask her out on a date?’

‘I do not know at this stage. Some things have happened throughout our time together that leads me to believe she has a slight fear of artificial lifeforms… or at least of myself in particular, which does complicate matters somewhat. I do hope this is not the case and that I am as incorrect as usual in my perceptions of human behaviour, but somehow I suspect I am right,’

‘That is definitely not going to help matters,’ Geordi said, ‘damn…’ 

‘Also, I have reason to believe she is dating Lieutenant Soshi, which further complicates things beyond my control,’ Data added. 

‘Lieutenant Soshi? The one under my command, right?’

‘That is correct. What is your approximation of his character at this stage?’

‘Well…’ Geordi took a while to think again. He had so many new Ensigns under his belt, it was hard to tell them apart at times, especially so early on. Soshi was one who had stood out however, being the only person of Japanese descent working with him at the moment. ‘He’s a very confident guy, naturally charming… he seems to fancy himself as bridge crew material, even now, before he knows his current job properly. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but he seems… okay. He has an eye for the ladies and enjoys the jazz nights Guinan allows in here on Thursdays. He reminds me of Will, many years ago, but perhaps a little… cockier. He doesn’t have the same warmth that Will has always had.’

‘I see…’ Data nodded, his face becoming blank.

‘What makes you think they’re dating?’ 

‘Again, Geordi, I must ask that this stay between you and I.’

‘No problem, Data, I don’t plan on discussing this with anyone. I don’t think anyone else would understand it from my angle anyway, so you don’t need to keep asking me,’ Geordi said.

Data nodded his understanding and then began to explain. ‘Lieutenant Harper and I shared what might be considered ‘a moment’ just now in her workspace. We were discussing that I was experiencing a gravitation towards her and then she put her hand on my arm. It confounded my senses for a while as usually she is very nervous when we share physical contact, but then I reached to take her hand…’ Data trailed off, looking his friend in the eye.

‘And?’ Geordi prompted.

Data hesitated.

‘Go on, what happened?’

‘We held hands and I have reason to believe we were just about to share a kiss, but then a signal at her door interrupted us. Lieutenant Soshi greeted her in what I believe to be a very… familiar… manner and seemed quite alarmed when he noticed I was with her already. She has not mentioned being involved with anyone as of yet, but there was something informal about their behaviour that led me to believe there is something more than friendship there.’

Geordi sighed, wishing he at least knew these people a little better on a personal level so his opinions would have a little more basis. ‘Did it occur to you that she may be treating him for a problem he has, as she’s treating you? Counselling-wise? Perhaps he was just there for an appointment and got there a little early.’

‘Perhaps…’ Data said, doubtfully.

‘As far as I know Soshi is single. He certainly flirts with the women in Engineering enough to make me think that anyway… and what if you had actually kissed her? Would that not be inappropriate given her professional obligations to you?’

Data considered his friend and was about to offer his answer, when his comm badge bleeped. ‘I need you on the bridge, Mr Data,’ the Captain said.

He tapped it, his expression turning purposeful. ‘Acknowledged, Sir. I am on my way,’ he replied and stood from the table. ‘Thank you, Geordi. I believe talking about this has alleviated some of the tension I was feeling. I will deactivate my emotion chip for the time being and then will give this matter proper consideration later on,’ 

‘You’re welcome, Data. Just go easy on yourself, okay?’ Geordi said. 

Data nodded to him briefly and then Geordi watched his friend leave TenForward and turned back to his iced coffee. 

After a moment or so, Guinan wandered over to the table and replaced his glass with a fresh one. ‘Everything as it should be, Commander?’ she asked, that slight knowing smile in place, as it always seemed to be. She was almost as adept as Counselor Troi in her skill at sensing how others were feeling.

‘Yes, I think so, Guinan,’ he replied, though he was feeling and sounding doubtful in equal measures.

‘Good,’ she turned, despite his response. 

She was about to head back to the bar, when Geordi called her back. ‘Hey, Guinan… how well do you know Lieutenant Harper?’

‘Kristen?’

‘Yeah,’

’We talk regularly and we often spend time together on the holodeck or in my quarters. She has a warm nature and a thoughtful disposition. I like her a lot. Why do you ask?’ she replied.

‘Have you any reason to believe she might be frightened of artificial lifeforms? Androids? That sort of thing? I know it’s ridiculous, someone having those views, but… I’d really like to know.’

Guinan took her cue and slid into the seat that Data had occupied just a moment ago. ‘Why do you ask?’ she responded eventually, mindful of the promise she had already sworn to keep about this subject to the person in question.

Geordi considered the secrets he had also sworn to keep and shook his head. ‘Ah, it doesn’t matter Guinan, forget it.’

She looked at her friend across the table and then slowly got to her feet. ‘There’s not much I can say, but despite that, I will say this; sometimes people just need a little time to get to know one another properly. We all need time to figure each other out, especially those of us who are different to others. It’s completely normal and something I doubt will ever change.’ 

Geordi was going to ask what she meant, ever aware at how the enigmatic barkeep enjoyed her cryptic responses even at the most trying of times, but then decided to leave it. If he didn’t know much better, he would be sure Guinan knew exactly what he had been talking about just then. She stood from her seat and went back to the bar and he took a mouthful or two of his coffee before his thoughts turned back to the crew down in Engineering.

*

That evening, Kristen stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a thick ship-issue towel. The water she had programmed to wash herself with had been much hotter than usual and she had hoped the steam would cleanse her mind completely of the complexities today had already provided, but if anything she was lost in thought more than ever. 

She had stayed in there for a very long time and whilst washing her body and hair she had tried to focus entirely on her date with Soshi that was due to begin in about an hour’s time… but instead she had found herself thinking back to what had almost happened between herself and Lieutenant Commander Data. 

Was it sheer surprise at that incident that was so distracting? Or was it fear of what might have happened if they had gotten any closer? She had no idea, but it was confusing. They were so close these days and he made her feel so many things. It was hard to put him out of her mind and he lingered there; a constantly enigmatic presence.

She sat at the dressing table and picked up a hairbrush, beginning to work it through her hair to loosen the tangles the hot shower and shampoo had created. It had been some time since she had gotten ready for a date and the routine she was going through now felt familiar, but somehow unusual. 

Kristen remembered once more, as she pulled the brush through her hair and watched her reflection in the mirror, the feel of Data’s hand when it landed softly atop her own. The shock and fear had flooded through her at once and she could still feel it. How had she expected his hand to feel? Cold? Hairless and hard and plastic? He had felt like any other man who had ever touched her like that. His skin – if it was appropriate to refer to it as that – was soft and warm and his touch was nothing less than gentle. But then he was always gentle and kind and patient. 

When she had gazed into his yellow eyes, she had found herself so lost in them. He was an android… not a man. He wasn’t real. But he _was_ real too. He was extremely attractive also… handsome and cute and effortlessly sweet… 

Kristen frowned darkly and stood up to get dressed. None of that mattered now, anyway. It didn’t matter that they had almost kissed because they _hadn’t_ kissed and that was vital, both to her personal feelings and to the chance of her ever sustaining a successful career in Starfleet. She shook her head once and then a second time, trying to fling away the thoughts as if they clung to her, as water dripped from her hair.

When she first saw Lieutenant Soshi that night in TenForward, when he had leapt over the bar to get her a drink and then to help out Guinan without even being asked to, the spark that had passed between them had been real. _Intense._ Like nothing she had known, or at least not for a very long time. She had been mesmerised by him and most definitely attracted to his easygoing charm and charisma. 

He had gone out of his way to learn her name and to find her office after that and had been incredibly persuasive in his pursuit of obtaining a date with her. Kristen felt flattered, hopeful and delighted about everything that had happened between them so far. 

_But what about Data?_

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, willing herself to calm down, before opening them again and heading to her clothing storage unit. Kristen dressed in a simple blue dress and left her hair down loose about her shoulders, once she had finished drying it. She applied a little make-up to her eyes and lips and then took some time to have a nerve-steadying cup of chamomile tea before setting off to Lieutenant Soshi’s quarters. 

If all went well tonight, her current state of distraction over Data would no longer be of any importance. She reminded herself of that several times almost like a mantra as she readied herself, hoping her confusion wouldn’t be obvious to the Soshi. It would be better to be optimistic than to worry, she thought with rising determination, leaving her tea half-finished on the table. 

*

As it happened, the date went _very_ well. 

Kristen managed to push the confusion and tension away and focused entirely on what might be if she and Lieutenant Soshi managed to keep up the rapport they had shared so far. Her shyness prevailed for a little while and as 20:00 hours approached, she realised she had reached his quarters earlier than planned. She stood there, waiting for the appropriate time to signal her arrival and felt her breathing increase in pace, indicating how long it had been since she had dated anyone and the effect that was having on her. 

Kristen wondered fleetingly just how long it had actually been. It must have been well over a year, when she was still at Starfleet Academy and engrossed in her studies. Before graduating as a junior Lieutenant, she had been so swamped with exams, revision, practical exercises and research; it had been difficult enough keeping her social life active, let alone anything more. 

She had always kept in touch with her childhood friends, those who meant the most to her, but there had been no time for romance. Any dates she had been invited on, which were not that many, were regretfully declined. She had been too focused on the future and judging by her current posting it had served her well.

Soshi had answered the door a minute or so after she signalled and wore that same easy smile that had beguiled her the first time they met. He showed her around his quarters, pointing out photographs of his family and friends back in Tokyo, Earth and other things such as a collection of ancient relics he had collected during his earlier Starfleet Academy days that reflected much of his family’s heritage. 

It seemed that having a sense of his ancestry meant a great deal to him and Kristen found that quite sweet, given the extroversion he usually appeared to display. She did not expect him to be so tender or thoughtful. Characters such as he rarely had the ability to be sentimental and were usually shallow enough to paddle in.

They ate a light dinner together and Kristen remained nervous, constantly aware of how long it had been since she had undertaken something so romantic and how that might make her appear awkward and out of practice. Thankfully, Soshi seemed to note her anxiety and dealt with it wonderfully, maintaining subtle flirtation but remembering his manners at all times. He kept their conversation comical and fast-paced and did not draw any direct attention to how flustered she obviously was. Kristen was glad.

After they had finished eating, they shared a pot of jasmine green tea together on his two-seater sofa in the living area and he continued to talk. She couldn’t help but muse that he talked almost as much as Commander Data did when he was in full flow, only Soshi was much more animated and self-assured than her favourite patient. Soshi was a natural storyteller and was gifted with a rich vocabulary. He managed to keep her attention on him constantly for the entirety of their date and he entertained her thoroughly, which she was sure he had had planned from the outset. 

By the time it had reached 23:00 hours and it was time for them both to turn in for the night, Kristen wasn’t too surprised to realise she wished they had more time to spend together. But their duties the next day would not benefit from either of them being tired and so he walked her back to her quarters and she didn’t deny him when he offered her his arm. 

She was still terribly nervous but did a remarkable job of hiding it, even when he kissed her softly, once and then twice, on the lips in her doorway.

‘Do you want to do this again?’ he asked quietly. Then for a brief moment it seemed the kiss had flustered him also, as he laughed nervously and raked a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes as though he’d made a fool of himself. 

‘What is it?’ she asked, concerned.

‘I’m sorry, Kristen. I shouldn’t be rushing things already…’ he said.

‘No, it’s okay. It’s fine.’ She longed to address him as Ryan, his first name, but he still insisted on everyone referring to him as Soshi, his surname. It was odd and she didn’t understand it but complied all the same, wanting to make him happy.

‘Are you sure? I feel like I’m coming on too strong.’ He tilted his head, looking her in the eyes.

‘I don’t mind… I’d love to see you again,’ she whispered. 

Soshi kissed her again, lingeringly this time, and then leaned back to take a look at her, his eyes heavy-lidded. ‘You are too cute,’ he said, ‘I’ll come see you tomorrow, okay?’

‘Yes, but no more interrupting my counselling sessions. You’ll get me into trouble,’ she replied, with a small smile.

He laughed and gave her one more look, a pleased one it seemed, and then turned to head back to his quarters. 

Kristen watched him leave, aware that the corridor was still quite busy with people for such a late hour and then turned to enter her own rooms. She felt as though she was walking on air and allowed herself a delighted smile. It had gone so well, even better than she could have anticipated. Though it was unquestionable that she had a lot going on with the recent complications of her duties and that she would need to face them the following day, for now Kristen was feeling wonderful.


	9. New Love

Kristen was greeted with a patient turnover when she returned to her duties, one of which was a woman suffering from post-natal depression. 

She had learned much about familial relationships when still studying at the Academy and had hoped for an opportunity such as this, to learn and to experience the psychological complexities of Motherhood and some of the negative aspects it could present. The Mother in question was not an officer, but rather the wife of one who was serving aboard the _Enterprise_ and as her child was being looked after so she could make this appointment, she had time to spare and Kristen took full advantage of that. 

So much so that hours had passed looking into the young woman’s complexities and Kristen forgot to eat lunch or check her PADD messages until the late afternoon.

When her patient had left to pick up her child from the nursery, after arranging for another meeting on Saturday morning, Kristen sat and checked her PADD, realising she was equally hungry and thirsty. Counselor Troi had requested a meeting with her that evening, but not a particularly formal one. She wished to review Commander Data’s progress in more detail and also compile a report on how she was doing with taking on new patients in addition to him. 

Instead of meeting in the Counselor’s office space, she had been invited to her quarters to have dinner with both her and Commander Riker.

She found it funny when she realised now that at first she had been a little nervous around Commander Riker, being in second command of the entire ship and all, but now she had seen him in a social environment so many times, she had grown quite accustomed to his presence and found him easy to relax with. She looked up to him all the same, but greatly appreciated his sense of humour and down to earth sensibilities. 

She was still yet to interact with the Captain beyond passing him in the corridor and gawping at him, but as far as her superiors went, Kristen felt she was getting along with them all rather well.

She replied to Deanna’s message in the affirmative and then wondered what she should do about eating at that moment. There was no way she was going to wait until evening time, she would have to use the replicator or go to TenForward for something. 

It occurred to her that she should probably use her communicator to see what Lieutenant Soshi was doing, but the mere thought of being the one to initiate another date so soon made her cheeks flush pink with nervousness. She realised she was grinning and shook her head out of it, reminding herself not be silly. She was twenty-three, not thirteen.

On cue, her communicator bleeped to life. ‘Soshi to Harper.’

She allowed herself another grin, a smaller one this time, and tapped her badge to reply. ‘Harper here.’ 

‘What are you up to?’

‘I’m not working currently, if that’s what you were wondering,’

‘Great. Fancy some dinner tonight?’

‘Yes! Oh… actually…’ She lowered her eyes to the PADD on her desk. ‘I can’t, Soshi. I’d love to but I really can’t make it. I’m meeting Counselor Troi and Commander Riker for an informal dinner meeting…’

‘Fraternizing with the big boys already, huh?’ he teased, ‘making friends in the highest of places?’

‘Must we have this discussion here? Anyone could hear us… I have no idea where you are!’ she almost snapped, starting to go red.

Kristen could have predicted it if she wasn’t so flustered by his teasing, but the door signal bleeped then. She rolled her eyes and stood from her workstation, pressing the relevant button to let the door slide open. There stood Soshi in that typically arrogant posture, leaning against the doorframe and grinning like a cat.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ she asked, folding her arms.

‘Since your last patient left. I said I wouldn’t interrupt you next time didn’t I? I keep my promises, you know.’ He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her and put a hand to her shoulder, guiding her gently out of the way so he could enter her workspace. ‘So when can we do dinner again?’ He looked about, as though inspecting the place.

‘I’m not doing anything right now,’ Kristen said, feeling that flush beginning to rise in her cheeks again. She closed the door behind them and turned to face him now he had finally stood still.

‘Ah, but _I_ am, I’m on duty in a half hour,’ he said, sounding disappointed but still playful.

‘That’s just enough time for us to grab something light. I’m busy tonight, but if you want we could do something tomorrow night? I usually have very little to do in the evenings beyond making notes and assessments on what I’ve done during working hours. That is unless you don’t want to, you could have made plans already for all I know, I should have asked really, I’m sorry-’ Kristen realised she was blabbering and red-faced she turned to the replicator and prepared herself to order something, though she had no idea what. Her eyes stared at the screen in front of her.

When she turned slowly to look back at Lieutenant Soshi, he was smiling softly, as though he found her nerves endearing. ‘Let me order,’ he said eventually, coming to stand by her side. He was a little taller than she was, but only just, and now they were stood close to one another, arm-to-arm, she could feel his heat as though it were a tantalizing aura brushing softly against her. ‘What would you like?’ he asked, looking through the options onscreen.

‘I don’t know.’ Kristen was telling the truth. Strangely, her appetite had disappeared when only moments before she had been ravenous. 

‘Hmm. You look so good today, Kristen.’ Seizing the opportunity, Soshi leaned to the side, turned his head and kissed her. It was not an open mouthed kiss, but was intense in its nature all the same. 

Kristen felt a sweet rush flood through the entirety of her body, a mixture of nerves, excitement and pleasure. She was going to have to be very careful with this one, he was getting under her skin already and this was only the third time they had ever spent time together. There were still so many things to think about and if her time with Soshi continued in this manner, she could see herself falling for him rather deeply and that wouldn’t do, not now and not so soon.

The kiss could have gone much further, but he ended it and let her get her breath back. She looked up at him through heavy lids and smiled, or at least tried to.

‘How about I leave you to eat something and get back to work, you go to your meeting tonight and then tomorrow we have dinner in your quarters? I want to see where you live,’ he said, slow and persuasive.

‘Okay,’ she said, still grinning. 

Soshi leaned forwards, kissed her on her forehead, and then before she had chance to register everything that was happening, he was gone. 

*

With everything that had been going with the new patients that day, the time she had been spending with Lieutenant Soshi and everything else in between, Kristen realised she had not seen as much of her new friends as she maybe would have liked to. The last thing she wished to do was neglect her newfound bonds and though she was definitely disappointed that she had had to turn down Soshi on his offer of a second dinner date, she found herself glad to get some time with Deanna and Will Riker.

At first, she was alone with Deanna as the First Officer was still tending to his duties on the bridge. They took this time to indulge in one of Counselor Troi’s most famous vices; a mug of hot chocolate from a blend she had devised herself, and they sat together in the lounge area of their shared quarters, sipping and chatting about all sorts of things. Deanna explained that she was much happier with these new quarters than her previous ones. Since herself and Commander Riker had re-ignited their long-standing romantic interest in one another, they had been granted much larger quarters with extra living space, a bigger bedroom and many other amenities single crewmembers were not at liberty to request.

‘It’s like having a real home finally, not that my other quarters were unsuitable, but I never was one for small spaces,’ Deanna said. Today she wore a pretty aqua coloured ensemble with an unusually slanted-cut neckline. Her dark hair was loose about her fine-boned shoulders.

‘Are you claustrophobic?’ Kristen asked.

‘No, not really,’ Deanna laughed, ‘had I been claustrophobic, I don’t think I could have stood my previous quarters. How are you finding your quarters so far?’

‘They’re very nice, thank you, and much nicer than the dormitory I shared with others at the Academy,’ she said, with a smile. 

Since they had been thrown together as protégé and mentor, both women had found a subtle relief that they had things in common and also genuinely liked one another beyond their professional bond. It made the time they were assigned to spend with one another much easier and they both admitted as they sipped their hot chocolates that they looked forward to these times, to talk and recreate.

‘Much of what you experience reminds me of when I first graduated as a Counselor. I questioned my every decision, my every scrap of advice before I offered it, second-guessing myself constantly. I may have seemed confident and in control, but inside I was terribly nervous. How are you coping with treating a senior officer as your first official assignment?’ asked Deanna.

‘It seems since we’ve spent so much time together, I’ve come to almost forget that Commander Data is my superior. We don’t work side-by-side, as it is, so his rank often escapes me, and I don’t really worry about it all that much…’ Kristen felt her stomach stir with something strange when the older woman turned the conversation round to her android patient. She could still see the look on his face when they had almost kissed and been interrupted. 

‘And how is he progressing… beyond what you told me yesterday morning? I know it’s boring to have to go over these things so often, but I am concerned about him. We have been friends and comrades for many years now, Data and I,’ Troi said.

Kristen paused, realising she might have to think very carefully when discussing this particular case. Every time she heard his name now or thought of Data, her resolve buckled somewhat and she was left feeling twisted in confusion. 

‘Hmm… at the time you passed him on to me his issues were both trivial and complex, so I can see why you wished to have a singular Counselor devoted to his wellbeing so you could get on with other things. I probably would have done the same thing, if I had been in your place. He is doing much better than he was, though he did reveal some issues during one of our recent sessions that took me offguard…’

‘And what were those?’ Will Riker stepped into the lounge from the exterior corridor, making both women jump and almost spill the last of their drinks.

‘Will!’ Deanna exclaimed, putting her cup down on the dark glass table in front of her. ‘You’re back early.’

‘Sorry ladies, I didn’t mean to startle you.’ There was a twinkle in his eye that communicated otherwise and it made Kristen laugh politely. ‘Seriously, which issues took you offguard about Data?’

‘Well, I have something to confess about that actually…’ Kristen began to reply, her eyes dropping.

‘Oh? Sounds… interesting.’ Commander Riker came over to the sofa, dropped a kiss on Deanna’s temple in affectionate greeting and then settled in the single armchair that rested opposite the table, resting both booted feet on it. It was clear he had had a trying day and that he was very glad to be home again so he could relax.

‘I’m ashamed to admit this to both of you, but when I first took Data on as a patient I did not review his personal file thoroughly. I wanted to learn about him on a human level, rather than just reading the cold facts. I thought I knew what I was doing. The shock he gave with some things he revealed about his life made me realise I was wrong for not following procedure.’ She avoided the surprised looks of both her superiors and continued to look into her cup.

‘Kristen…’ Deanna said gently, her expression instantly concerned, ‘in future, you _must_ read all personal files before and after a session with a patient. It is simply the way it has to be done. Those rules are there for a reason. I’m quite alarmed to hear you have not been doing that so far. What about your patient today? Did you read her file thoroughly?’

‘Yes I did, before and after. I won’t let it happen again, I promise,’ Kristen replied, feeling quite foolish.

Will narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything, clearly not seeing it as his place to intervene.

Kristen took the admonishment she knew she deserved and then outlined that originally the only problems Data had shared with her had revolved around his romantic disappointments with Lieutenant Yar and the Borg Queen, along with the confusion of dealing with so many new feelings and sensations. She had been shocked to learn about his ‘family’, meaning Doctor Soong, Lore and Lal, and then also the revelation that Data was suffering from a fairly deep depression, even if he was doing well so far in battling it. 

‘I shouldn’t be telling you any of this, should I?’ she said, when she finished. ‘Doesn’t it go against doctor-patient ethics? The confidentiality we promise?’

‘Not in this case. Both of us already know about all of this, having known him and served with him for so very long. The only thing I was not aware of was the depression you believe he has. Were you?’ Will addressed Deanna.

‘No, I wasn’t,’ she replied, her dark eyes tinged with concern.

‘He was going to tell you, but he was aware that he was already causing you some stress with the frequency of his visits to you, so he decided to keep it to himself. I think he was worried he would cause you upset.’ Kristen remembered again her feelings on this when Data had first explained it to her, how taken aback she had been that Data was more concerned for Counselor Troi than for himself, despite it being Troi’s job to listen to his problems.

‘Oh, Data…’ Deanna sighed. ‘For someone who doesn’t actually have a heart, he does a good job of behaving like he does. His emotion chip appears to be working much better than he thought possible,’

‘You really think?’ Kristen frowned curiously.

‘Data can be a very loyal and selfless person, much to his own detriment at times. He should have told me how serious his feelings were getting and not kept quiet about it. Do you think you can handle these new developments or should I take over again?’

‘Well…’ Kristen looked away again. ‘I wasn’t sure at first if I could handle it. I’m still not entirely sure, if I’m really honest with you. I admit at first when he told me, I was shocked and a little overwhelmed. I asked him if he would like to return to you for treatment and he appeared to not want that.’ She took a breath. ‘That’s probably because I’ve been working with him so long now though, not anything else though.’ She finished that sentence quickly, hoping it didn’t sound as weird as she thought it might. 

Will and Deanna exchanged a brief look. 

‘Alright, Kristen. I do think Data should remain with you then, especially if he wants it that way. We should keep with what is comfortable for him. He is the patient and must come first. Changing Counselor’s can be a stressful transition and now he is settled with you and started to really talk, I think it might be a negative disruption to transfer him again,’ Troi said.

‘Yes…’ Kristen said, not entirely convinced, her eyes shaded with something unreadable.

‘Is there something else going on here we should know about?’ Will asked, his eyes narrowing, but not unkindly. 

‘Nope.’ Kristen smiled, hoping the Empath sitting opposite her would not pick up on the fact she was lying. It was nothing to worry about anyway, not really, even if she had begun to blush.

‘Shall we have dinner then? I’m starving.’ Without waiting for an answer, Commander Riker stood from his seat and went over to the replicator, pressing buttons to read through some of the thousands upon thousands of options available for dinner. 

Kristen glanced at Deanna, who was still watching her much like she had that night in TenForward when she had met Lieutenant Soshi for the first time. ‘Are you sure everything’s alright?’ the Betazoid asked quietly, putting a hand on her arm.

‘Yes, definitely. Thank you Deanna.’ Kristen continued to smile.

*

Data sat in his personal quarters, knowing the time for his appointment with Counselor Harper was approaching. Since their last session, he had been incredibly busy working with Captain Picard, Commander Riker and the rest of the senior bridge crew on negotiating a peace treaty with a group of colonists who had happened upon some incredibly dangerous chemical weaponry down on Valtal IV. The leader of the colonists was not the most agreeable of characters they had ever encountered and Counselor Troi in particular had felt there was much more to him than appeared from the outset. 

Actually, she didn’t trust him whatsoever and sensed that the colonists were also hiding something important. They seemed tense during the brief interactions the _Enterprise_ had managed to establish with them and she was almost sure they were frightened of their overseer, which was most peculiar given their ready obedience of him. He bore a striking resemblance to a Romulan criminal who was currently on the run from the Federation for a series of very serious war crimes on neighbouring planets and it was a most confounding conundrum to be involved in for everyone concerned. 

Plus, the Captain was pretty certain this particular Romulan was the one the Ferengi had mentioned in passing.

Data closed his eyes and exhaled, though he knew it was an unnecessary function for him. He felt tense, or at least that was the closest description he could approximate to the density of his current emotional state. It was really quite unprofessional of him, but he was beginning to realise that he was greatly affected by the gossip he had overheard in the turbolift on the way down to the planet about Lieutenant’s Harper and Soshi and their date the previous night. 

Usually he was not one to notice gossip, let alone be interested or pay attention to it at all, but he couldn’t deny even to himself that he was very side-tracked by the specific topic of what he’d heard. The kiss that Kristen and Soshi had shared in the corridor afterwards had been mentioned more than once in his presence that day and Data was more preoccupied with it than he was concerned about the current situation with the colonists, despite himself, and that bothered him too. 

He had managed to pretend he was not distracted remarkably well when he was on-duty on the bridge and visiting the planet on an away mission with the others and even found he did not need to switch off his emotion chip to cope. He had been much quieter than usual, but had tended to each task presented to him with unwavering focus, keeping his conversations with the others to a minimum so he could process his feelings and do what was needed of him at the same time.

The most bothersome thing about it was that before turning up for bridge duty that morning, he had made up his mind after much introspection about his conversation with Geordi that he was in fact going to do two things. 

Firstly, he was going to carefully ask Kristen if she remained fearful of the fact he was an artificial lifeform. When they had briefly discussed the topic before, she had said that maybe some other time they could discuss her feelings on it. If ever she might wish to be friends with him, assuring her that he would never harm her was going to be very important. He couldn’t bear the thought of her being afraid of him and wished to remedy it immediately.

Secondly, if the response to the first question went well, Data was going to ask Kristen out on a date, regardless of their official positions with one another. It was something he had never done in his life before and it was turning out to be something that filled his entire form with jittering nerves every time he thought about it. 

He was absolutely certain it was the right direction to take; despite the gossip he had heard about Soshi. Gossip was not always correct in its content or context; he knew that much for certain and so there may still be an opportunity for him to get closer to her before it was too late and she was attached to another man or posted to another ship.

Geordi had seemed unsure when Data had updated him about the situation. Yes, Kristen was his Counselor, but if anything that gave them an advantage, or at least as far as Data was concerned. They knew each other rather well by now, even if Kristen knew him much better than he knew her, but that had come with the territory of their acquaintanceship with one another. They got on very well on the whole. He made her laugh, even when he didn’t mean to. They were both quiet, both gentle in nature, both nervous but intelligent. They shared similar interests. 

Kristen might be a little nervous around him, but Data was certain he could help her overcome that, given the chance to prove his developing humanity.

Although he was aware some of the male Ensigns found Kristen plain and unassuming, he had found her aesthetically pleasing from the start. There had not been one time that he had left her workspace and not been distracted by thoughts of her face, her laugh, the way she sipped her coffee, her gentle voice and a whole host of other pleasing variables. She was shy and pretty and sweet. It just hadn’t made sense in the past, or Data hadn’t realised it for what it was. He had been too confused by the tangle his emotions had caused.

In fact, he had found it impossible to stop thinking about her in general, even when trying his hardest to concentrate on other tasks. 

Thoughts of their almost-kiss were always there now. He could perform his duties to the usual high standards, but somewhere in the positronic complexities of his mind, there was always a whisper of her in his circuits. 

He had come so far that he was now capable of listening to twenty operas at the same time and appreciate them all, capable of reading a hundred novels stored in his memory, cross-examine their literary worth, perform a self-diagnostic and also recalibrate the warp field parameters but throughout all of those tasks, she was still there. The darkness was gone, but instead it was replaced with Kristen Harper. It was a positive outcome, but still it ached.

He was bothered mildly by thoughts that his attraction to her might simply be because she had helped him and had been very kind at a time when he needed someone compassionate and understanding to listen to him vent, but Data was sure that his growing feelings for her were real and not borne of some misplaced gratitude or reliance. He had never felt anything like this before. He was certain she was intrigued by him too, even if not in the precise same way.

Data’s internal chronometer reminded him that he should set off now, if he wished to be on time for his appointment and at once he got to his feet and left his quarters, striding down the corridor outside with purpose.

The walk to the turbolift and the following journey within it filled his mind with roughly double the processes he was used to working through due to his nerves, but he remained calm and even in his temperament all the same. If the gossip he had heard was correct and Lieutenant Soshi was actively dating Kristen now, his chances of taking her on a date were slim at best, but he still had to try, even if just to silence the nagging feelings that circulated constantly inside him. He had to _know_ or at least try to understand what they meant. 

Lieutenant Soshi was conventionally handsome, charming, good with people, funny, confident, a thousand things that made him undesirable as the opposition. Data knew he had one card left to play at this stage, however. Even if Kristen _was_ alarmed that he was an android and even if it would make her feel a tad uncomfortable when it came to matters of the heart, one thing was for certain and it was that they almost shared a kiss the day before. 

That much was undeniable. It had happened. It had been _real_.

Data knew that there must have been some warmth and attraction from Kristen’s side of things if she had allowed that to almost happen. That was the truth; a fact that was completely unshakable, and his logic had honed in on that and become fixated on it. Data knew he was most likely clinging on to a shred of hope in this instance, especially after the gossip he had overheard earlier on about Soshi, but it was enough to keep him focused all the same. He _knew_ there was some genuine attraction between them and was far from ready to let it go.

Data reminded himself once more that gossip rarely had tangible foundations. Gossip could hardly ever be relied upon. If Kristen had almost kissed him, which he was absolutely certain would have happened if Lieutenant Soshi hadn’t broken the moment with his signal at her office door, then there must be a chance for them as a couple. 

Kristen must feel _something_ for him. Even if only a little. Even if she wasn’t aware of it herself and needed encouragement.

Strangely, since all of this had begun and he had shared his feelings for her with Geordi, Data was feeling much better when it came to his depression and painful memories. Perhaps all of this was taking his mind off the darkness and it would return at a later date. He wasn’t sure, but for now he was going to concentrate on this and see where it would lead him.

\----------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm sorry it's taken me nearly a week to update. I was out of town for a while, seeing the brilliant and talented Aurelio Voltaire play live. For the uninitiated, may I recommend that you take a little wander over to youtube and search for his song 'The Sexy Data Tango'? You will NOT be disappointed, you have my word. I'd like to give my humble thanks for the kudos and hits etc that I have continued to receive for this story. It's very much appreciated.


	10. Honesty

Kristen started when her office door signalled. She paused, staring at the door as though she had forgotten how to answer it and then remembered herself, lifting her gaze from her PADD. 

This meeting with Data was going to be very awkward after what had almost happened last time, but she couldn’t put it off any more than she could deny she was rapidly falling for Lieutenant Ryan Soshi. The past couple of days had been by far the most eventful she’d known since coming aboard the _Enterprise_ , or at least when it came to her personal life. In fact, her thoughts had become so chaotic she had actually considered keeping her own emotion journal for a while, just to try and make sense of it all. 

Her head, and heart, were in a whirl. 

One thing she knew for sure was that what had almost happened with Data had been a mistake; a hugely random, frightening and unprofessional mistake that she most definitely regretted. She felt comfortable when in his presence now and though she thought him sweet, kind and handsome and hoped he’d find an honest love somewhere someday with someone worthy of his attentions, she was sure she wouldn’t be the one to provide that for him. 

It was true that sometimes after their sessions together she would sit and think about him when not making notes or updating his personal files and it was also true that she had on occasion lingered on the thought of what a nice person he was, but her heart wasn’t in it when it came to romance. 

Or… was it? 

No. No! Definitely not. 

Her Father would kill her for even thinking of such things. Kristen worried about Data and had reviewed things he’d said and done many times. She liked him, but it not in _that way._ Plus, he was her superior officer and her patient too. Those facts were more important than anything else. She had to be professional. She had to focus on her responsibilities and not do anything unbecoming of a Starfleet officer, junior or not.

Why they had nearly kissed, she hadn’t been sure of what she was doing. Every time she tried to think it through, something stirred her inside and turned her introspection into anxiety. It was too much and yet also not enough. Things with Soshi were moving so fast and in many ways, Kristen couldn’t help but think he had stepped things up a pace with her at just the right time. All she was tense about now was that Data would bring up what had almost happened during their previous session. If he was thinking that their clinch meant things had changed between them in an intimate sense, she was sure it was misplaced. 

Kristen couldn’t bear the thought of him having feelings for her. It was too much pressure. Too much… too much of everything… and still, never quite _enough_.

‘Enter,’ she called, sounding almost too jovial, given her pensive mood. Commander Data entered the room and she smiled, wondering if she had started to blush yet, as her cheeks most certainly felt heated. ‘Good day, Commander. How are things with you today?’ she asked.

‘Greetings, Kristen. I am feeling remarkably uplifted since we last spoke.’ He held his mood journal in his hand and as he took a seat at her workspace, he let it rest atop the desk between them.

‘Wonderful!’ she chimed. 

‘I have found that if I can occupy my mind with ideas of an optimistic nature, the depressive thoughts tend to keep at bay. I am learning to distract myself with… other issues that have become pertinent to me,’ he said.

Kristen narrowed her eyes very slightly and watched Data. He looked right back at her with his bright gold eyes, giving no obvious indication that she should be suspicious. Still, she was sure this was leading to something that would be difficult to handle. There was something about his sudden change in mood and positive assertiveness that was making her wonder just what was going on, or at least where this dramatic turnabout had come from. 

‘Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Data?’ she asked, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

‘I am not recovered entirely from my emotional problems and I feel I will still require your assistance for the immediate future, but there has most definitely been an improvement in my moods and their unpredictable shifts.’ He didn’t smile, despite the positive nature of his reply and she continued to watch him for a few moments, as though expecting him to say something else. 

He didn’t, so she decided to go to the replicator, something she always did when nervous or needing a distraction. ‘Would you like some coffee? Or something else?’ she asked, knowing already he would decline like he always did.

‘No, thank you, Kristen,’ he replied. 

She ordered herself a cup of hot, sweetened coffee and as she lifted it by the handle, she turned and looked at him, her hand shaking a little at the wrist. 

Data was still sitting at the opposite side of her desk with his back to her, so he couldn’t tell she was watching him. His appearance was as impeccable as always, his uniform crisp and clean, his dark hair perfectly combed back in the style he always wore it in. He seemed different despite that and it was stirring a maelstrom of silent questions in her heart. Data started to look over his shoulder at her and she righted herself, coming back over to the desk. 

Something she had been wondering about occurred to Kristen at that moment and she slid back into her seat, putting her coffee down in front of her, glad to have thought up a distracting topic to engage them both in. ‘Data?’ she said.

‘Yes?’

‘Why is it you never have a drink with me when you’re here?’

He tilted his head in thought, something she had noticed previously he did a lot and especially before answering a question. ‘Despite my ability to cope with those things now, I see it as a pointless distraction during our sessions,’ he replied, ‘when the emotion chip was first fitted, I noticed immediately that the intake of foods or beverages seemed to affect my moods with fluctuating unpredictability and that was very hard to manage as I struggled to process the new sensations the chip gave me,’ 

‘Go on,’

‘As I do not require that sort of sustenance for survival, I decided to decease in imbibing such items unless there is a specific, duty-related reason for me to do so. Such as when you had me try some drinks in TenForward and record how they made me feel. Now I can eat and drink without being overwhelmed, I likely will join you in refreshment on occasion, but back then it was…’

Kristen almost laughed at the way he explained himself, so formal and yet rambling, but also so very honest. ‘Too much?’ she asked with a gesture of her hand, trying to summarise for him.

‘Yes, I believe that is correct.’ Data nodded in agreement.

‘Well, Data, you really should have consulted me before making those sorts of decisions for yourself. I’m here to help you determine what you’re ready for and which direction you should choose. Personally, I think slowing down your attempts to enjoy food or drink is allowing fear to get the better of you. Simply avoiding a problem is not going to make it any easier for you in the long run. You could have closed yourself off from a whole world of pleasurable sensations and after all the darkness you’ve come through, I think continuing to try those new things will be valuable to you. Try to eat and drink one new thing every day and log your findings in your mood journal so that from now on you know which ones to steer clear from,’ she said.

Data assessed the idea for a moment. ‘You do not think I should moderate sampling things that may result in an unpredictable emotional output until my other issues are conquered?’

‘No. Not those things, anyway. You’ve come very far with your responses to physical stimuli. If you limit yourself to being exposed to them to only when you’re specifically required to, your counselling might begin to unwind itself and all of our good work will have been wasted. You’re here with me to learn how to adapt to these new feelings, not to shut yourself off from anything that might stimulate you, whether bad or good. The whole reason we’re here together right now is to help you learn how to process different emotional reactions and keep your composure,’

‘And continuing to indulge in those things regularly will prolong my success… I can understand that. I will follow your advice, Counselor. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

A silence as they watched one another from across her desk. Kristen wondered desperately what she could say to break the silence, but for some reason all of the usual questions she would ask during a session had completely left her mind. There had been other issues she wished to face today and now they were gone too. She was blank and the panic was rising inside her.

‘Kristen, may I ask you something about our last session together?’ he asked. 

She felt her eyes widen a little and was so disarmed by the question she found all she could do was nod and wait for the inevitable damage to come. It didn’t help that her mind had completely emptied too.

‘I noticed when we were conversing on the sofa that when I took your hand from my arm to reciprocate your affection, you appeared to be very startled. Do you remain uncomfortable in general around me or am I misinterpreting things once more?’ he asked.

Well, there it was. But at least Data had been polite enough not to confront their almost-kiss. It could have been much worse. She’d much rather talk about the shock she’d felt than the physical pull towards him she’d experienced a matter of seconds later.

Kristen was a terrible liar, equally blessed and cursed with an honesty that made itself known with a blush, a bright smile and a sometimes even a faint stutter when the words that left her lips sounded so very much like the truth. ‘Ah, Data… this is your counselling session, not mine. We really shouldn’t be discussing my emotional attitudes and development towards-’

‘Please, Kristen. It would truly benefit me at the moment to know the truth,’ he said. It was his turn to give her a searching look now and she tried to maintain the eye contact for as long as she could, but then found her eyes dropping to the desk between them. ‘I recall that once you told me we might discuss the topic at a more convenient time. Given my recent progress, this may be an ideal opportunity…’

‘Alright, we can talk about this for a short while, but I want you to know it is not a subject I enjoy discussing.’ She looked at the cup of coffee she had fetched from the replicator and not yet sipped. ‘Plus, this is not a conventional approach to treatment. Usually you pour your heart out to me and I advise you on your problems. It’s not a mutual exchange.’

‘Understood,’ he said, seemingly unaffected by the fact she was unsettled, ‘please continue.’

She looked back to him and nodded.

They moved over to the sitting area in her office they had used last time, at Data’s suggestion. Kristen had a strange feeling that somehow the tables had turned between them, given that he was completely calm and she felt anxious about talking now. It was almost surreal, given the way things usually were. But she trusted Data and felt strangely okay about sitting by his side again. They were almost friends now, after all. That fact only made her more aware of an undercurrent of something in the atmosphere that was slightly elevated when compared to the normal.

‘My Father… dislikes your creator, um, I mean your _Father_ , Data,’ she began, avoiding his attentive gaze, ‘he was incredibly afraid of technology when I was growing up and it very much remains that way, unfortunately. At least to the best of my knowledge. We don’t speak so much anymore. When I told him I was joining Starfleet, we argued a lot about it. He doesn’t trust anything… technological… be it a replicator, a phaser, a holodeck, a tricorder… or…’ 

She looked up at him finally, not wanting to finish her sentence with gesturing to him, but thankfully Data seemed to understand and gave her a faint, painful smile to show he was following her words. 

‘When I was a little girl, my Father had an unbridled hatred for the man who created you. Many people who lived in our village were excited about concepts such as the positronic brain becoming a reality, but my Father was terrified by what he’d accomplished. You, your brother… your daughter, even the replication of your Mother that your Father made once she had passed away, were everything my Father stood against. He was very pushy about these things…on my brothers and I…’ she trailed off. 

When Kristen stole another look at him, she was surprised. She had expected a look of faint anger, or disgust, but Data remained placid and observational.

‘It’s not that I share his views,’ she continued after a beat, feeling as though she were sat in a confessional booth, ‘there’s no way my Father would likely even sit in the same room as you, Data, which is ridiculous really. He’s a very narrow-minded man, always was and always will be. But he’s been very good to me all my life if you discount those things. He’s been a good Father to me. I love him dearly and I think… although I do not share his views, that some of his fears may have transferred on to me. Does that make sense to you?’

Data nodded, just once, open in his characteristic patience. 

‘Human beings can be really stupid, Data. Our feelings alter like the wind sometimes and we hardly ever understand one another or ourselves. The most we can do is try to. Some of us crave things that do us harm, others fear irrationally the things that bring others comfort. I find myself enjoying your company very much every time we spend time together and yet, somehow…’

‘What was it that affected you?’ he asked, ‘when I held your hand,’ he added, to clarify.

Kristen felt her chest tighten suddenly. She remembered what he was referring to, the fact that his contact with her had stalled her in laughter, had her look up at him in shock. This was not something she wished to face right now, if ever. She wasn’t entirely sure she even had the answers he was looking for, let alone the knowledge on how to deliver them and not sound like a complete idiot. It wasn’t as simple as fear or vague, transferred prejudice, there was more to this, more than she had the time or energy to consider. 

She took a breath and looked at him, realising she was seeing him as much more than an android for possibly the first time. This was the most human she’d ever seen him. Kristen had always respected him, but this was different and it sent a jolt of nervousness right through her.

‘I don’t know, Data. It just took me off guard. I guess…’ She laughed and he raised his eyebrows, still watching her. ‘Well, I suppose… oh, this is going to sound stupid…’

‘Go on, please,’ he said, infinite in his calm.

‘I guess I didn’t expect you to feel so… human,’ she said, ‘I didn’t have any expectations, but when your touch was warm, it startled me. You feel so very real. I mean, I know you’re _real_ , of course you are. But you feel just like a real person.’

‘I understand.’ Data nodded, one pale eyebrow dipping slightly. 

He didn’t appear to be offended by anything Kristen was telling him, which was the last thing she had expected. She found her heart was in her mouth as she waited for him to speak again. 

‘Kristen, I was created to emulate humans down to the last and most minute detail. There are some things I will never be able to achieve, but some I am determined to conquer, no matter how hard it is or futile it might seem. I believe I am finally achieving my goal of behaving accordingly in social situations, blending in with the crowd, so to speak. I will always look different physically and that is something I am content with. With your help I am learning how to cope with human emotions and reactionary processes, but whether my touch could be considered human or not is something I have often wondered and never had the opportunity to ask. I thank you for answering that question, as the answer to it was exactly what I had hoped for.’

She smiled a little, quite endeared by his words. ‘You felt… _feel_ … just like anyone else, I suppose that is why I was afraid. It sounds so silly now.’ She laughed self-consciously.

‘It does not, Kristen, it sounds an accurate approximation to the randomness of human reactions. I hope that as you aid me in developing my psychology and helping it reach a level of security and balance, I can aid you in overcoming your fear at the same time. They are not irrational fears, just…’

She watched him try to find the right word, his eyes gently flickering from left to right. ‘Outdated?’ she suggested for him, leaning forward.

‘Inexperienced,’ he said finally and somehow, the word he chose made her stomach flutter with a strange and unnamed feeling.

They looked at one another and Kristen smiled at him, genuinely warmed by their conversation. It had been nowhere near as frightening as she guessed it would be and though she was too shy to verbalise it to him, she was grateful that Data had broached the subject more directly, even if it wasn’t as direct a confrontation as it could have been. It must have taken a lot for him to do that and she truly appreciated the effort he’d made. The topic went much deeper in her than even she had realised, though she had been ignoring it for some time. 

_Out of sight and out of mind,_ she thought to herself, realising that it had never been truer when it came to her building friendship with Data. 

Talking about her Father had never been easy, but with him it had flowed better than she had thought possible, even better than it had with Guinan or Deanna. Before joining Starfleet, she had barely discussed her awkward relationship with him with anyone, even her closest friends. 

‘Would you like a drink?’ she asked, a hint of a playful challenge in her tone as she stood from the sofa.

‘I will have whatever you are having,’ he said, a smile in his eyes.

‘Two coffees with milk, strong, a little sweetener,’ she ordered. 

They arrived immediately and she carried the cups from the replicator alcove back over to the seating area, handing him his. Their fingers glanced in contact when she gave him his drink and she pretended not to notice it this time, though the touch of his skin-on-skin had most definitely left an imprint in her senses. It was warmth that exuded from him, softness. It was expanding her view of him entirely, in many ways.

‘It tastes very bitter, Kristen,’ Data said. 

When she looked back to him, he was pulling an expression of subtle disgust and despite herself, she couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He pulled such priceless facial expressions sometimes and he was totally unaware of it. 

‘Data, you’re so funny,’ she said, still laughing softly as she took a sip of her coffee. 

He watched her and felt truly content, that look of revulsion he had purposefully observed slowly turning to one of amusement. 

* 

After his session with Kristen had come to an end, Data decided for the second time in as many days to leave his emotion chip activated for his stint on the bridge. It was now evening time and with that taste of slightly sweetened coffee still lingering on his tongue, he stepped into the turbolift and prepared himself for nightwatch. It was one of those old routines he had observed since first joining the _Enterprise_ himself; letting the rest of the senior crew sleep whilst he oversaw the entirety of the ship until morning came.

Things had gone considerably well today, he felt. He had perhaps been slightly, very slightly, concerned by what Kristen had revealed about her Father and his fear of artificial life, if he was very honest with himself about it. But she had explained it all adequately and it was by no means the first time he had encountered someone who was uncomfortable with being around a sentient android. 

The concept of Uncanny Valley had caused him problems before, as he had discussed with Kristen. There had been many more difficult people who had opposed him in the past, some who had threatened his very existence because of it. This was not going to be a problematic issue between them because he would not let it be so. Already she was opening up, showing that she was adjusting and her behaviour today spoke volumes of that. She was progressing just as he was and they both needed time to make sense of it.

He hadn’t been able to muster the courage to ask her on a date, even though it had been on his mind constantly. It had taken much more confidence than he believed she could ever realise just to confront the issue of her discomfort around him and the physical contact they had shared. 

Data reminded himself that if he was to keep their bond as close as it was currently becoming, the last thing he should do is rush her in any direction but in the one she wished to follow herself. Confronting the almost-kiss could be disastrous. If her discomfort around him was still there after their open chat about it, then there would be absolutely no way she would accompany him to TenForward, or the holodeck or come to his quarters for some time alone and being too confrontational would cement that.

This was definitely going to take time and Data was more than willing to allow her it. It could well be the best thing he had ever done if everything worked out.

When on the bridge, he stepped down to the main chair of command and greeted his Captain. ‘Everything satisfactory, Mr Data?’ Picard asked him, tugging down his Starfleet issue top, as he was often wont to do when standing.

‘Aye Captain.’ He nodded. 

‘Things have grown considerably quieter down on Valtal IV, but by no means do I believe we should assume they are submitting to peace between themselves. Keep a close eye on communications and if we are hailed by any of the colonists, please do let me know at once, no matter what the hour,’

‘I will be sure to do that, Sir.’ Data nodded again and the Captain moved to let him have his seat. 

‘You have the bridge,’ he said with a nod and Data moved to sit down.

As the Captain left with a short goodnight to the skeleton crew manning the command of his ship, Data dimmed the lights to nightwatch lux and settled in for the next eight hours or so. The Captain himself or Commander Riker would come to relieve him after that time and then he would likely relocate himself to Engineering, to see if Geordi needed any help with the usual tasks of the day.

He focused on the screen on front of him, the grey and blue planet below that held almost everyone’s attention right now. With a sense that things might actually be going his way, even if it was happening very slowly, Data allowed himself to concentrate on the issue in hand.

‘Lieutenant Cardell, please retrieve all communicative logs that have transpired since my last duty and display them onscreen,’ he requested.

‘Aye Sir,’ was the swift response.


	11. Some Subtle Advice

By the time it came to Kristen’s first official crew member review, she had been on several dates with Lieutenant Soshi and they were on the verge of considering themselves an official couple. Things were going great overall and she felt more focused than ever.

When neither of them were working or studying, they would spend almost all of their spare time together. He was amusing, attentive, extroverted and intelligent and Kristen found herself feeling giddy, her stomach filling with little butterflies, whenever she was around him. 

It was not often that they would bump into one another on the ship by accident because her office was so far away from Engineering, but whenever they did she would be left grinning like an idiot for the next hour or so, like a schoolgirl with bright stars in her eyes. Each evening they would have dinner together and then talk for hours about all sorts of things, from life on board the _Enterprise_ to their training at the Academy and a whole scope of personal subjects that meant the world to them both. 

In herself, Kristen was feeling great. She was in love, her newfound friendships were progressing very well indeed and her working routine had settled to a whole new level of order, leaving her feeling more than capable to help those under her care than ever before. Data was also continuing steadily in understanding his feelings, showing dramatic signs of emotional stability that were most indicative of his recovery and so were her other two patients.

‘I think she might be ready for more patients than the current three, Captain. Lieutenant Harper has gone from strength to strength since joining the crew as my protégé and she has helped me very much by taking on some of my workload. Plus, she has coped tremendously well with helping Commander Data become accustomed to his emotional shifts,’ Counselor Troi addressed Captain Picard, who was sitting next to her in his ready room. 

On the opposite side of the desk, Kristen sat with her hands clasped in her lap. She had been horrifically nervous about this meeting, but it really couldn’t be going any better so far.

‘Counselor, if you are satisfied that she is ready for a heftier workload, then I am more than prepared to let you both proceed. Do you feel ready, Lieutenant?’

Kristen looked to the Captain. ‘Yes Sir. So far I see Lieutenant Commander Data three times a week, Lieutenant Barclay once for a casual session and Mrs Nathan whenever she needs me. I still have plenty of spare time that could be put to good use and I would love to have more responsibilities,’ she said.

‘It would give me more time on the bridge also, Captain, which I feel would be very beneficial at a time like this with the issues on Valtal IV,’ Troi added.

The Captain stood from the desk and went over to the replicator. He was silent for a moment until he ordered some Earl Grey tea, hot, and then he asked the other two if they would also like something to drink. Counselor Troi requested some hot chocolate, but Lieutenant Harper declined, quite content as she was. The Captain returned to his seat with their cups and considered Kristen for a moment as his tea steamed fragrantly in front of him. 

‘Lieutenant, how is Data progressing? He has gone through a considerable amount of personal upheaval over the years and I can’t imagine how hard it has been for him since the emotion chip was fitted; processing all of those delayed emotional reactions in one shot,’ he said.

‘He is doing very well, Sir. He’s dealing with issues that caused him pain in the past much more successfully than when we first met. Actually, he’s come so far that I have wondered several times recently if he may be approaching the end of his treatment with me,’ she replied.

‘Already?’ Picard asked, a tad surprised.

‘Yes, possibly. The trivial things that were distracting him in the past no longer cause him any stress and the sense of being constantly overwhelmed he had also appears to be lifting.’

Counselor Troi looked at the Captain for a pause and then looked back to Kristen. ‘It’s a little too soon to end your treatment, I feel. Give him at least until you are given your official posting aboard another ship. A brisk ending of your time together may inspire an acute reaction in him and it would be a shame to tarnish all the work you’ve done with him so far.’

‘As you wish, Counselor.’ Kristen nodded, with a faint smile.

‘Alright Commander, please feel free to transfer any patients you feel would provide Lieutenant Harper with good practical experience and I shall see you both for your second review in a few months,’ Picard said.

‘If I’m still here,’ Kristen added, referring to her upcoming posting.

‘If you’re still here,’ Picard agreed.

‘Thank you Captain.’ Troi nodded with a warm smile, obviously pleased at how the review had gone. ‘Lieutenant, please send in Ensign Cordell when you leave?’

‘Aye, Commander.’ Kristen nodded and left the Captain’s ready room.

*

Lieutenant Soshi had already had his review, being above Kristen in the list of new crew members alphabetically. His had also gone well, though he hadn’t been terribly concerned that it wouldn’t. Commander LaForge was pleased with his progress so far and even said he would be happy to keep him as part of the permanent crew, if the opportunity arose. 

There was a little concern with how eager he was to ascend the professional hierarchy down in Engineering and he himself had realised he was getting a little ahead of himself with his aspirations. He agreed to concentrate fully on his current assignments and not worry too much about progressing his career at such an early stage and that done, Captain Picard had dismissed him and he left the room with a spring in his step.

Now he sat in TenForward, alone, with a red papalla juice and a slight headache throbbing in his temples. There was something about co-examining all the textual details of his every working motion since joining the _Enterprise_ that was a little heavy on the senses. Ryan Soshi was more the kind of man who enjoyed interacting with others and proving his abilities with demonstrative actions rather than reading or observing the fine details. It was boring. 

He was pleased with how things were coming along for himself and hoped, if he was given the chance, that he would be able to remain on the ship for the long haul. He liked Commander LaForge and respected him a lot; he would be great to work under for the foreseeable future and he was sure he could learn one hell of a lot from him.

He had arranged to meet Lieutenant Harper for a drink and some dinner once her afternoon appointment with Commander Data was complete. She had her review first with the Captain and then two hours in her office, working with one of her other patients. By the time she would arrive in the ship’s bar, her mood would likely benefit from a little pick-me-up and he was all too prepared to provide that for her. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it.

Today would be the day where he would ask if they were going to begin considering themselves an item and he was absolutely certain she would say yes.

They had known each other well for a month or so now and things were going rather wonderfully, even if he did say so himself. He found her a little plain perhaps compared to some of the new crew he’d noticed, but still attractive. She was interesting for the most part and her inherent shyness was most definitely a beguiling factor to her personality. 

He liked quiet girls; they were easier to spend longer amounts of time with. Sometimes she was very preoccupied with work and couldn’t seem to talk about anything else but the wellbeing of her patients, but despite that Soshi was ready now to be known as her partner. If she felt the same way and there was little doubt in his mind that she would.

He looked up as TenForward’s doors opened and saw her walk in with Lieutenant Commander Data by her side. Strange, he thought to himself, frowning lightly. He knew they had a close relationship within her workspace, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen them together about the ship and most certainly not in the context of socialisation. His headache seemed to intensify slightly, but he still managed to smile when she saw him and gave him a little wave.

He waved back and then beckoned her over. She shook her head and indicated with a hand gesture that she was still working, but would come over to him in a while. He nodded and watched her turn, say something to Commander Data, and then lead him over to a table in the far corner. They sat down together and seemed to fall into an instant conversation that absorbed them both. The room was quite busy as many people’s shifts were over for the day and TenForward was most certainly the larger ventricle of the ship’s social pulse. 

Soshi continued to watch them talk as he sipped occasionally at his juice. What was this supposed to be, some sort of new counselling technique? 

They ordered drinks from one of the bar staff Guinan had recently employed to keep things together during the early evenings and then continued to talk to one another. After a moment, Data turned his head slightly and looked him in the eye. 

Soshi realised he had been staring at them and it was more obvious than he had thought. He returned the intent gaze of his superior officer for a moment and then glanced away, only to find that Guinan was also watching him from the other side of the bar at the same time.

‘Have you ever tried the white pappala juice, Soshi?’ she asked. 

‘Yeah, I never cared for it much. It’s too sweet. Bubbles get up my nose.’

‘Have you ever tried it mixed with greya juice?’

Soshi laughed. ‘I don’t think so, I’ve never tried greya juice. I don’t think I’ve even heard of it to be honest.’

‘Then you must. May I pour you one?’

‘Sure, I’m feeling adventurous today.’ He smiled and watched her turn to the replicator. She fetched him a tall glass filled with the blend of two juices. It had a bluish tinge to it now, so he guessed as the variety of papalla juice was white, then the greya juice must be blue. ‘You’re sure this isn’t Romulan Ale?’ he asked, his tone teasing.

‘Quite sure,’ she replied.

He sipped it and found the usual sweetness remained, but there was a slight citrus edge to it now, making the overall drink much more palatable than he remembered and actually rather nice.

‘Good?’ she asked.

‘Very good,’ he said, grinning. 

She removed the red papalla juice he had been drinking a moment ago and left him to it for the time being. He had been expecting her to try and initiate a slightly deeper conversation than that, Guinan was so well known aboard the ship for her mysterious habit of being able to pull a cryptic, yet helpful, conversation out of thin air and he had anticipated it from the moment she approached him. She seemed preoccupied today. 

Perhaps she too felt uneasy about the fact the ship was now carrying a certified Romulan war criminal and a load of highly chemical dangerous weaponry in the cargo bay. 

Ordinarily, such devices would have been destroyed at once upon their recovery, but they were going to be used as evidence against the Romulan in question back at Starfleet command, so they had to be stored intact for the time being. The atmosphere aboard the ship had been very tense as of late. All of the new crew members, including Lieutenant Soshi himself, were feeling the strain of added responsibility. Many times Ensigns and junior Lieutenants had been called upon to act above and beyond their current call of duty, most especially security, since the recent developments and it was taxing on them all. 

He sipped his drink again and suddenly realised his headache had gone completely. Soshi looked up, locking eyes with Guinan, surprised. 

‘Greya juice is also known for its pain relieving qualities, as well as its pretty colour,’ she said.

‘That’s great, consider me impressed,’ he replied and meant it.

‘It’s sweet and beautiful,’ she said, her tone altering somewhat.

‘Agreed,’ he cocked an eyebrow.

‘Quite underestimated and unassuming, despite what a tonic it is…’ 

‘Are you going somewhere with this, Guinan?’ Soshi asked, narrowing his eyes.

‘Not at all, Lieutenant. Just passing an observation about the drink. It’s one of those things, working in a bar, you end up quite passionate about the drinks you serve and their individual little stories,’ she replied.

‘I can imagine,’ he said.

‘It’s always fascinated me how greya juice manages to escape almost everyone’s attention and yet it remains so striking and delicious. The trees the berries come from are very hard to cultivate I’ve heard, also. They must be tended constantly and with a lot of respect and taken very seriously, or else they die practically overnight. You have to be very careful with them. They’re much more sensitive than they appear.’

Soshi nodded. He expected her to go on, but she didn’t. She merely smiled and then wandered off to the other side of the bar to serve a random security officer who had just come in.

‘Weird lady,’ he muttered to himself. Her words had carried weight and yet he couldn’t quite grasp their meaning. She was usually a lot clearer than that when trying to make a point.

When he had finished his drink, he remembered Kristen was still at the other side of the room. He turned and noticed something then that caught him offguard, just as the mysterious pale blue drink had. 

It took him a couple of seconds to realise it, but there was something unusual about the way Commander Data was looking at Kristen. She was speaking to him and he was watching her intently, his head slightly tilted as it often was, but his eyes were gazing intently rather than just politely observing. Data was usually alert at all times, but right now he looked as though his thoughts were miles away, as though her voice was affecting him much more than it would the typical patient.

There was something about it that made Soshi feel slightly uncomfortable.

*

Later that night, Kristen sat in Soshi’s quarters, gazing at him as he talked about the review he had had with Captain Picard earlier that day. 

Soshi was a strikingly handsome man in her opinion and she absolutely loved listening to him speak. He had a very slight Japanese accent, but as he had attended an English-speaking school back in Tokyo, his accent was predominantly American. He had a way of communicating that was unintentionally very entertaining. The way he gestured, the looks that flashed or simmered in his dark brown eyes, his rich and amusing vocabulary, it was quite mesmerising to observe and most especially for Kristen. 

They had just finished dinner together and she found that she was quite tired. The stress of her review – even though it had turned out to be fine – had set her on edge for the rest of the day and she was struggling to relax. She was a little jittery, truth be told. 

Data had acquired quite a taste for strong coffee since ‘experiencing’ it in her office a couple of weeks ago and now every time they spent time in counsel together, he went through several cups. Wanting to be supportive, Kristen had matched him cup for cup but now found that all the extra caffeine had started to make her pleasantly jumpy. She’d told Data that day that he was fine to have all the coffee he wanted, but she would either be switching to a decaffeinated variety or having a soft drink in the future. 

He was concerned as to her wellbeing, as always, but she had assured him she was fine. Being able to cope with stimulation to his senses such as strong, black coffee and not feel overwhelmed was really a big hurdle for Data and she was proud of him for conquering it.

‘What do you think, Kristy?’ Soshi asked. 

She realised that for the first time ever since knowing him, she had stopped listening to him whilst he was in full-flow. Usually, it seemed like time stood still when he spoke, she was so besotted with him. ‘I’m sorry Soshi, I wasn’t listening,’ she said, flushing lightly.

‘You okay? Something or someone on your mind?’ He seemed slightly peeved, but remained polite all the same.

‘I was just thinking about Commander Data, he’s come on in leaps and bounds recently. I’m so pleased for him.’ She smiled, expecting Soshi to reciprocate her happiness.

‘Good for him,’ he returned, his face turning blank.

She watched him hesitantly, aware at once that something was amiss. ‘What is it?’ she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

‘Nothing.’ Soshi shook his head briefly and then looked back to her. ‘As for what I was saying before you got distracted, I was wondering if you’re ready to make this more serious. What we have, that is…’

‘Really?’ Kristen blushed even more, her worry forgotten. ‘Are you sure? You could probably have any woman on the whole ship. Are you sure you want me?’

He reached across the table and took her hand, holding it firmly between both of his. He looked her in the eye and that trademark roguish smile of his melted across his lips, brightening his eyes and warming her heart entirely. ‘I am more than sure,’ he said, ‘you’re a jewel, Kristen, and I want you all to myself... do you need some time to think about it before deciding?’

She shook her head at once. ‘I’m very much in love with you, Soshi.’ She laughed quietly. ‘I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long now, but I was too nervous to say it. I’d love for us to be an item now. I’d love that very much.’

‘Great.’ His smile spread to a grin and he leaned across the table, pressing his lips to hers. 

She kissed him back, her eyes squeezing shut and her heart beating hard in her breast.


	12. New Responsibilities

The end of the week came and Kristen sat in her office, reading through her appointments for the next couple of weeks. On average, she saw three patients a day now, but was always on call in case of an emergency. 

She had also been given the additional responsibility of accompanying Counselor Troi to the brig to oversee the Romulan war criminal they were holding in custody. 

Yhea Tal was irascible at the best of times and both Deanna and Kristen had admitted to one another that they were uncomfortable in his presence. They were not frightened of him, but rather tense instead when around him, feeling scrutinized by his dark eyes and lingering stare. This new line of work had brought her to working alongside her mentor on an equal footing for the first time, which she found she enjoyed, even if it was a tad daunting from the outset. 

It was easy to interrogate – even if it was a very subtle form of interrogation that they were employing in the form of conversational probes presented in a generalised manner – when there was two of them and they tended to their task with gusto. Though garnering information from their prisoner was proving rather difficult so far, much to their mutual annoyance, they gave it their best and spent much of their time there trying to figure out what had happened.

The responsibility had also brought Kristen to working alongside Lieutenant Commander Worf, the Chief of Security for the entire ship, and Lieutenant Commander Data, who had been assigned to oversee the task as the supervising officer. Worf was everything she had been warned about; bad tempered and curt, but helpful and approachable all the same, an interesting person indeed by all accounts and most certainly a typical Klingon male for his age. 

Deanna mentioned one day in passing that at one point she had been romantically involved with Worf in the past and it made Kristen’s eyes widen at once in surprise. She could hardly imagine the petite Counselor dallying with Worf, mainly because of his size in comparison to hers. Then, Troi was a very capable and strong woman, so she was sure she had kept him in check. It was still a peculiar mental image however, but then she wondered if that was perhaps because she felt she was such a good match with Commander Riker. It was hard to imagine her with anyone else but him.

Kristen took the opportunity during that conversation to tell Deanna that she and Lieutenant Soshi were now an item and the older woman was very pleased for her and for them both, or so she said. 

Working alongside Data was an experience. It was unusual at first, as so far all of the time she had spent with him had been informal and nowadays, completely comfortable. Working with him put him in charge of her for a change, which was something she was not used to, usually being the one in control of the pace of their time together. 

At first when they had met one another, she had referred to him as ‘Sir’ sometimes but over time that had decreased, so that she hardly used the term at all. Having to address him as her superior all of a sudden was strange, but not disagreeable. It showed him in a new light altogether and Kristen observed at once that he was very good at what he did when on-duty. It was easy to respect him because of his focus and professional resolve and she could tell that he had the unwavering respect and loyalty of his peers as well as her own.

He signalled at the door of her office and Kristen put her PADD down.

‘Come in, Data,’ she called and he did so. He had just come from the holding brig and appeared glad to be out of there, at least judging by the faint expression of relief he wore. ‘How’s our good friend Yhea Tal?’ she asked, smiling a little.

He took a seat opposite her and gave her a look that indicated it had been a trying shift, for one or many reasons. ‘He is certainly _not_ my good friend, Kristen.’

She laughed. ‘No, of course not.’

‘What did you have in mind for today?’ he asked, eager to change the subject.

‘Well… as you’re doing so well and there are no issues in need of our immediate attention, I thought we might do something a little different. I want to review a few factors of your emotional development with you and I thought a change of scenery might be nice for both of us.’ She smiled. ‘Especially given our recent stresses,’

‘Are we going back to TenForward?’ he asked, a tad hopeful.

‘No, I thought today we might go have a wander on the holodeck. I haven’t had the time to use it properly yet, apart from when Deanna and I have gone for exercise programs. I thought you might be a good guide to get me started,’ she replied.

He nodded. ‘That does sound agreeable. Shall we go?’

‘Yes, let’s.’

They both stood and Data followed her as she left her office.

*

Since confronting Kristen about her wariness around him because of his artificial status a few weeks ago, Data had noticed a considerable change in her behaviour. She seemed much more relaxed around him now and her nerves, if she still had them at all, were barely noticeable. 

She was politely tactile with him on occasion and it didn’t seem to trouble her anymore, almost as though she herself didn’t notice it. They were like real friends and Data had never felt happier. Her speech patterns were increasingly more informal and she took a much keener interest in his life, his duties on board the ship and his opinions than she ever had in the past. It seemed making her face her fear had broken it, or at least damaged it severely, which was just what he had hoped for. 

The day they had almost kissed seemed as though it was always going to be an unspoken event between them now, as though it were a very long time ago or didn’t happen at all. Data sincerely wished to address it and still thought of it every day, but he had learned a lot about the complexities of fear and denial since gaining his emotion chip and still held a suspicion that if he attempted that particular confrontation, it would not go down well at all. 

Kristen’s fear was breaking in its own time and she was beginning to see him as someone she was happy to be around beyond the call of duty, judging by the personal insights she had given him anyway, so the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that.

In the holodeck, they wandered together across a meadow. 

Apparently, Kristen had a long-time love for the outdoors and being cooped up on a starship day after day with no opportunity for an away mission was beginning to take its toll on her. The meadow was an even terrain so they could walk it easily side-by-side, surrounded by cherry blossom trees and weeping willows. A narrow stream, as clear as crystal, trickled and bubbled just in sight and the temperature was warm enough to be comfortable with just the slightest breeze, like a real summer’s day back on Earth.

‘How _beautiful_ ,’ Kristen enthused, ‘it reminds me of the meadows surrounding the cottage my family and I used to visit during the summer holidays. Dad used to paint the sunrise and sunset every single day. How he found the time to do both I never figured out, but they were always some of my favourites of all his work.’

‘Your Father was an artist?’ Data asked, raising his eyebrows.

‘Yes… hence his aversion to science. He always said they were never designed to marry,’

‘I find that to be untrue, Kristen. If I am an example of science, as I am sure your Father would view me, and painting is art, then they must marry as I myself am a keen painter.’

‘You _paint?_ ’ She paused and stood still. 

Data walked ahead on for a moment, not realising she had stopped. Eventually he turned and looked at her over his shoulder, amused by the look of surprise on her face. ‘Yes. I also enjoy painting the sun at different times of the day. In fact, there is a painting I have been working on for many months now of an Earth sunrise that may be of interest to you. I could show it to you, if you would like?’

‘I’d like that very much, Data. Thank you.’ Kristen smiled happily and started to walk again, jogging lightly to catch up with him.

Data found himself wondering, after half an hour or so of small talk had passed, if this might be the opportunity he had been waiting for to ask her out on a date. 

He had put it off for some time now and though he knew she was very close to Lieutenant Soshi, he still felt it might be a risk worth taking. As far as he could gather, they remained as friends, which was just the same status he shared with Kristen, so there was no reason why he shouldn’t proceed and try to get closer to her. Data had missed a couple of excellent opportunities already and had felt quite disappointed with himself for doing so. 

By nature he was courageous and this sort of hesitation didn’t suit him. But then he was sure that confidence and courage were two very different things, especially when it came to matters like these. 

The first opportunity to ask her had come soon after Kristen had suggested he eat or drink one thing a day to continue accustoming emotion chip to smaller, less vital emotional reactions. It had occurred to Data at once that it would be an excellent opportunity to ask her to his quarters for dinner. Under the guise of her presence being required for counselling and supportive purposes, he could have invited her along and then diverted the evening around to something a little more personal, if he could get things right and she responded well. 

Data was a subtle person, softly spoken and considerate. He would not have come on too strong and really, he didn’t think he was capable of it even if he wanted to be that way. 

But it was an opportunity missed, as he never quite prepared himself enough to ask. He had waited too long after the initial idea was presented and then the window of opportunity had been lost. It was distracting enough being in her company as it was and each time he came close to suggesting it, he was silenced by the possibility that she might decline and reject him.

The second opportunity was when they had started working together on occasion with the Romulan prisoner who remained in the ship’s brig; Yhea Tal. Many nights had ended with them going their separate ways to their individual quarters and nearly every time Data had been desperate to suggest they go to TenForward or somewhere else to unwind together. Just for a drink, a casual date with very little pressure on either of them. 

But instead, nerves had silenced him again and he had let those times slip by too. They had headed off in different directions each time, with him usually watching her leave down the corridor with an ache in his heart. 

Today, perhaps, could be different. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but he felt ready to ask her now, though it remained a nerve-wracking concept. 

‘Data?’ she asked. 

He looked down at her as they walked the grasses. ‘Yes, Kristen?’

‘Shall we sit down somewhere? I want to ask you about something.’

‘Alright.’

They settled under one of the mimosa trees, which had not scattered too many of its pink petals. Even in the holodeck they would turn sticky and Kristen was concerned about dirtying her uniform or getting them stuck in her hair. Data loved her hair. It was dark like chocolate and smelt as sweet. 

There was a soft breeze coming in from the direction of the stream and coupled with the steady warmth already created by the holodeck’s atmospheric simulators, the general feel of their setting was very pleasant indeed. 

‘What did you wish to ask me?’ he asked her. 

Kristen rested her back against the trunk of the tree and turned to look up at him as he sat by her side. ‘I was thinking about your brother, Lore. What was he like, Data?’

‘I believe we have covered this subject, Lieutenant,’ he said, his tone slightly sharp, betraying how deep the issue went. 

She raised her eyebrows at his formal addressing of her, but did not interrupt him when he took a moment and then decided to continue after all. 

‘He behaves without moral constraint, without loyalty and most definitely without considering the feelings or safety of others. He is completely obsessed with power and personal gain. He is a megalomaniac. We are physically identical in every possible way; we sound the same and have the same inner mechanics, apart from a small difference in our phase discriminators, but personality-wise we are ultimately polar opposites.’ He allowed himself another pause and then, ‘Why do you ask?’

She exhaled for a moment. ‘It’s still a difficult subject for you, isn’t it Data?’ 

‘It is not… difficult. It remains a topic of conversation I dislike on the whole, hence my hesitation. I understand it is necessary to explore this issue however. Did I answer your question adequately?’

‘I wished to know what he is _like_ , not what you have already detailed to me in session. The fact he is a bad person is something I am well aware of. I wondered what he was like. Who he is, compared to you.’

Data thought for a moment, his yellow eyes unreadable. ‘He has a much more advanced sense of humour than I do, so he is what you might consider more casual. He has the ability to use verbal contractions and so sounds less formal during conversation. He was created before I was and granted emotions from the very beginning, so he has had more time and more opportunities to learn and acquaint himself with human behaviour, so his interaction with others tends to be a little less… artificial… than my own. He was dismantled for many years, until the _Enterprise_ encountered him in the Omicron Theta and reassembled him. He was very bitter about that… very bitter…’

‘Where is he now?’

‘Dismantled once more and held in my quarters,’ he replied.

‘What?’ Kristen turned so she was sitting in a different position, facing him. She was blatantly stunned that Lore was still aboard the ship. ‘ _Really?_ ’

‘Yes, Kristen. It had to be that way,’ Data replied, ‘he stole my emotion chip by impersonating me and tricking our Father, before he fatally injured him. He, along with some rogue Borg he had been manipulating then used the chip to control me and between us we attempted to take down the Federation. My ethical and moral subroutines had been suppressed and I was not myself.’ 

Data looked to see how Kristen was taking this information so far. She was staring him straight in the eye, her hands loose in her lap, her lips motionless. He hoped this information wasn’t going to hinder their blossoming closeness. He was not and never would be like Lore and hoped she was aware of that. This was not an ideal topic of conversation, given the others matters on his mind. It was casting a shadow over their time together that he didn’t like at all.

‘He manipulated me with the chip so that I performed surgical experiments on Commander LaForge. I would have committed the same offences against others too, had he not been stopped. The matter was resolved eventually, but I bear great malice towards Lore and will never reactivate him. He is a very dangerous being,’ he finished.

Kristen closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, as though taking everything in. ‘Data, can I tell you something?’ she asked quietly.

‘Yes, of course,’ he replied. He felt a little sensitised because of that particular topic of conversation, but still wished to hear her thoughts, even if they might be negative.

‘I want to tell you how sorry I am for those stupid fears I had in the past. You did the right thing by confronting me about them. That conversation really helped me. My fears were irrational and for someone who teaches and guides others in how to deal with their feelings, I should have realised I was letting my Father’s prejudice rule my head. Can you forgive me?’

Data was taken offguard by that. He had expected Kristen to deliver her personal verdict on what he had just told her about Lore and the shameful things he had been forced to do by him. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, his eyes lightened with pure relief. Kristen waited for him patiently however; obviously understanding that it was an unexpected development between them and the emotional reaction it would stir in him would be difficult to navigate.

‘Of course,’ he answered, eventually.

She smiled. ‘I shouldn’t have asked if you wanted to return to Counselor Troi’s supervision, either. I let my awkwardness go too far. Those days when we really began to talk and get to know one another better were rather… heavy days for me,’ she said. 

Her gaze slid away from his then, as though there was something she didn’t want him to see. It led Data to believe that he had most certainly been right all along when it came to the kiss they had almost shared. When he looked at her now, he was reminded with perfect accuracy of that moment, the way her eyes had almost closed and how her lips had parted as though she was just waiting for him to touch his mouth to hers. She hadn’t moved back when he had leaned towards her, in fact she had begun to lean his way also. 

The warmth of her skin that the minute sensors in his bioplast skin had picked up had been intoxicating and the sense of absolute adoration for her that had flooded his senses still surprised him in its expansive intensity.

Data had replayed that moment to himself many times since. It was an event that was stuck firmly in his mind as a distraction. ‘It was certainly an interesting period,’ was all he could think to say, though it was clearly a massive understatement. 

Data realised that because of how close they had veered to the topic of that singular heated moment they had shared in her office, it would likely be a good time to suggest they go on that date. 

Memory files in his interpersonal subroutines connected specifically to love and romance matched in their approximation of correct timing and he realised that nervousness was starting to mount inside him. He considered deactivating his emotion chip for a millisecond, but then decided against it. There would be little point, as he would only need to face the feelings her answer would ignite at a later time, whether bad or good.

‘Kristen, may I ask you something personal?’ he asked.

‘Anything, Data,’ she smiled, finally looking back to him.

‘If it would be acceptable to you, would you consider joining me for dinner later?’

Kristen narrowed her eyes very slightly, obviously exploring the weight and intention of his invitation. ‘You mean…’ she began, but then frowned lightly to herself.

Data tilted his head, watching her curiously.

‘Are you asking me on a date, Commander?’ she asked.

‘It would appear that I am,’ he replied. 

Data was sure at this moment that if he were human, his heart would be racing, his palms would be sweating and blood would be rushing to his head. As it was, he simply felt anxious for her response and also, for some reason, rather embarrassed that he’d asked her on a date in the first place. Thankfully, he didn’t have the ability to blush and so he managed to appear stoical in the following silence, almost as though he was indifferent to her eventual reply.

‘Oh, Data…’ She reached out and took his hand gently, locking fingers with him, something unexpected but most certainly welcome. He could tell by her tone however that this was not going to go the way he had so desperately wanted it to. ‘I can’t do that and you know why, don’t you?’

‘My artificial status continues to repel you after all?’ he queried, trying not to sound disappointed and doing a pretty good job of it, all things considered.

‘No, no, not that, not that at all.’ 

She squeezed his hand and he found himself returning the gesture, gently so, making the most of her touch whilst it was there for him to appreciate. 

‘Lieutenant Soshi asked me if I wanted to be involved in a serious relationship with him and I accepted. I’m spoken for now. Also, it would go against the ethics of our patient-Counselor relationship. I could get into trouble if anything like that were to happen.’

‘Understood,’ he said. 

Data wasn’t sure which news was worse; the fact Kristen was now attached to someone else or that she apparently would never see him as a potential partner because of her professionalism. He respected that she was focused on that but at the same time it pained him. She didn’t let go of his hand and it was making him hurt in a way he had never felt before. He badly wished for that affection and yet it stung at the same time. 

‘I have come to see you as much more than a patient, Data. I see you as a friend now and even when you don’t need my professional guidance anymore, I hope we can always spend time together in one way or another,’ she said.

‘That would be a most welcome consolation, Kristen. I hope I have not made you feel uncomfortable in any way,’ he said.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. ‘No, Data. Not at all.’

‘Then shall we continue our conversation about my brother?’

‘Sure.’ She moved to sit back where she had been before, by his side with her back to the cherry tree trunk. 

Kristen watched him carefully all the time Data spoke of Lore and the terrible things he had done, along with the many facets of his unusual personality. She was glad that he was unaware of how startled she remained at his inviting her on a date. Given that she was supposed to be an expert on emotions and psychology, she truly had not seen it coming. Perhaps she had been too wrapped-up in her idolisation of Lieutenant Soshi and all that they were establishing together, but their almost-kiss hadn’t occurred to her for a while. 

She was concerned that the time she spent with Data would be uncomfortable for a while now, because she had rejected his offer. The last thing she had wanted was to add yet more heartache to his already towering pile of neuroses, but there was no other answer she could have given him. There was no way she could date him, even if she wasn’t attached to Soshi. They were friends but they were also linked in a way that cancelled out any chance of romance. 

She thought him kind and sweet and handsome, but there was no chance of anything further developing between them. Troi would object, her other colleagues would see it as unprofessional and beyond that, she knew she couldn’t let herself fall for him. 

In many ways, Data was perfect. But he also represented a world that was alien to her. She didn’t fear him at all, but she remained conscious of what he was. 

Thoughtfully, she stared out to the stream and listened to him speak about Lore, wondering just how they would progress beyond from that day forward.

*

The day panned out and Kristen saw two more patients in session. They were fairly critical cases and so her attention was completely consumed by work, which was just what she needed. Just before setting off to go home, Soshi had spoken to her via comm badge and had said a few sweet things, things she had needed to hear. He told her he couldn’t wait to see her and was missing her, the sorts of things she loved to hear him say.

That evening back in her quarters, after a sonic shower and a quick review of her day’s work, she still couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened on the holodeck with Data. She felt conflicted and yet couldn’t put her finger on why. She couldn’t get him out of her mind; how gentle he was when he held her hand, how respectful and sweet he was when they talked. He had the most altruistic personality. 

He was also very easy on the eye. Kristen couldn’t help but wonder for a while over how handsome Data was. He had mesmerising gold eyes, a strong nose and a tempting mouth…

She shook her head and sighed. 

It was a little before 19:00 hours and Soshi would be there soon. He wanted to have dinner in her rooms tonight as they always seemed to spend their spare time in his quarters. He’d made a joke about not being able to remember what her rooms looked like and blushing, she had suggested they have a change. As far as she knew he was still down in Engineering going over some issues in a meeting with Commander LaForge, so she had a little time to be lose herself in thought and try to figure out why she felt so strange.

She was certain Commander Data’s advance on her was a textbook misjudgement on his behalf, though ordinarily she would certainly not brand him as a person to get carried away by flights of fantasy. She had heard many times of patients developing feelings for their doctors or therapists, misunderstanding the sympathy and support offered for something else. It was textbook that Data, feeling many things for the first time right now, would believe himself to want her in that manner when really he was probably just grateful for the help and assistance she had given him. 

She thought back to her training at Starfleet Academy and some of the conversations she had participated in on the subject there with her lecturers. The confusion when being so intimate with another person and yet having no real emotional connection was more commonplace than she would ever have guessed, but she had never thought it would happen to her.

Still… he was so very beguiling. She wondered what his hair would feel like if she was to run her fingers through it. Would it be as soft as his skin was? 

Kristen sighed again and then she stretched and checked the time on her PADD, thinking that Soshi really was running rather late now. She hoped everything was alright down in Engineering. 

It occurred to her as she brought up Data’s personal file on the PADD that what she had said to him earlier about wanting to be his friend and stay in touch with him was true. She hadn’t just said it out of shock or guilt, which was a most welcome realisation. She truly wanted him around her now, even if they weren’t just keeping appointments with one another. 

He was amusing, patient, interesting and a great conversationalist. He was becoming a wonderful friend. Somehow, despite those initial fears, he had become important to her and she was fond of him just for who he was, circuitry and all. 

It was quite odd, on reflection, how far they had come together in just under three months. 

She had started off nervous, frightened of him, haunted by her Father’s unforgiving opinions and hatred of Doctor Noonien Soong. When he had touched her hand that first time, she had been genuinely troubled by it. Now she saw him just as she saw anyone else, just a person, just a man, just… Data. She liked holding his hand now. It brought her comfort and reassurance. Data had gone from a perpetual state of hypersensitivity, troubled even by the most minor triggers to his senses. He had been depressed, worried and lonely, quite frankly; even if that was due to his own belief that telling his friends how he felt would trouble them and cause them hurt. 

And now they were both progressing, individually and together, to levels she hadn’t been sure they could ever reach. Today had been quite difficult for many reasons, especially as she wasn’t sure if she could ever look at him in the way he seemed to be looking at her. 

Friendship was one thing, but love…

Kristen started when the door signal chimed. 

‘Enter!’ she called, turning off her PADD and pushing it away from her on the desk.

Lieutenant Soshi strode into her quarters, looking tired and not quite as chirpy as usual. Despite herself and all the introspection that had distracted her for the past couple of hours, her heart leapt when he came through the door. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but even when he was tired and had an aura of faint annoyance, he still exuded an easygoing charm that completely entranced her. 

Soshi came over to the desk and gave Kristen a swift embrace and a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes, inhaling that clean, masculine scent that always seemed to surround him as she buried her face in his shoulder. He always seemed to smell as though he had showered about an hour before they met up, always so fresh and well-groomed. When he moved back, Soshi lifted a hand and wound a tendril of her hair between his fingers, his eyes sauntering lazily over her features, sometimes her eyes, sometimes her lips.

‘How did everything go with Commander LaForge?’ she whispered.

‘He thinks I am too eager for responsibility. We talked it out and he’s going to give me some assignments to head next week, see how I go with it. I’m not looking for promotion yet, just recognition. He’s worried I’m pushing too hard for a junior Lieutenant.’

Kristen swallowed slowly and locked her fingers in her lap. Somehow, she always ended up feeling like a lump around Soshi, never knowing what to do with her hands, not quite able to sit still for long, but then too scared to move confidently all at the same time. It wasn’t his fault; he had always been very accommodating and mindful of her natural nervousness. Silently, she chided herself for being so silly.

‘Do you think I push too _hard_ , Counselor?’ he asked, a very small smile starting to curl the corner of his mouth. 

She shook her head, wondering if it was her imagination that made that question sound so suggestive. 

‘No?’ he said, tilting his head slightly. 

Obviously her headshake had not been enough. ‘No, you don’t push too hard,’ she confirmed quietly. 

He let go of her hair and leaned to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, before moving back to look at her properly. ‘Shall we have a drink?’

‘Yes, I think we should,’ she agreed, her pulse racing as she started to smile, ‘I’ll get them. You’ve worked late tonight. Go sit down and I’ll fetch you something,’

‘I could get used to this,’ he quipped. 

Kristen heard him wander through to her lounge and at that she took her cue to head to the replicator. Her first instinct almost made her order a couple of strong coffees, so used she was to doing that in her office when working with Data. It had become an autopilot action for her by now. Instead she ordered a pot of hot green tea for them to share and then as an afterthought, some steamed custard buns – something she had heard Soshi talk about before when reliving childhood memories. 

Carrying everything through to the lounge, she found him draped across her larger sofa as though he owned the place. Not that she minded. Kristen set the tray down and he watched her as she poured the tea. After handing him his cup, he helped himself to a custard bun and for the next few moments they ate and drank in companionable silence.

One thing that Kristen adored about Soshi was the way that everything seemed to be fun and enticing when he was around, even when it was something extraordinarily mundane. She wasn’t sure if that was because her senses were heightened by her attraction to him and so everything seemed bright and wonderful, but even a simple act like this; just drinking tea and eating something sweet, seemed like a luxury. 

He had styled his hair slightly differently to usual today, the slightly longer sections at the front had obviously been pushed back earlier that morning, but now they were falling forwards, brushing near his eyes. He had the sort of hair that did exactly as it pleased no matter what he did to it, but the outcome was always so perfect, so boyish.

‘Kristy?’ he said, using his petname for her. 

She turned and looked up at him from her seat on the floor by the coffee table. ‘Hmm?’

‘What if… I wanted to stay here tonight. Are you ready for that?’ 

She swallowed her bite of custard bun slowly, as it had turned dry in her mouth. She felt a rush of nervousness rocket throughout her being. Kristen had waited patiently for this for some time. 

In the beginning when they first met and started to date, she had expected physical intimacy to be a natural conclusion to some of their time together, but it just never came, no matter how much the sexual tension throbbed between them. They had taken many meals together, many walks through the Arboretum, many stolen moments in her office or in a turbolift, but their knowledge of one another intimately had always remained within the confines of kissing and subtly heated affection. 

It was not discussed either, which had also been puzzling. As Kristen had been so nervous around him anyway, she had been content for the time being to wait for sex to happen, but it had definitely been on her mind. She was so attracted to him it was overwhelming at times and though she was usually fairly shy when it came to intimate matters, with Soshi everything seemed to result in sultry thoughts whenever they spent time together. 

‘Sure, I’m ready,’ she said, quieter than intended. 

He took a sip of his tea and moved so he was no longer lounging, but sitting up properly instead, facing her. They held their gaze for a moment or two, until Kristen realised she couldn’t keep it up. She dropped her eyes and started to smile to herself, almost on the verge of a nervous laugh. Had she always been as coy as this? She couldn’t ever remember a man making her feel this way.

‘Kristy, I wanted to wait. I know it’s a little old-fashioned of me, but I think it should take a little time for a couple to get to an intimate place with one another. I may have rushed into dating you, but I never wanted to rush you with… those things,’ he said.

She nodded, reaching for her teacup and realising her hand was trembling just slightly. Thankfully, this escaped him and his gaze remained on her eyes, even as she sipped her drink.

‘I would like it if, now we’re officially an item, we could stay with each overnight on occasion. What do you think?’ he asked.

‘I’d like that very much, Soshi.’ She found the strength to look up at him again and showed him her smile, which was tremulous and full of feeling. ‘I’d love it, in fact.’

‘So if I were to go back to my quarters in a while and fetch some things to leave here, that would be okay with you?’

‘Yes.’ Kristen continued to smile, feeling dazed, elated. ‘Whilst you do that, I can replicate you a toothbrush and anything else you might need…’

‘Great.’ He moved down from the edge of the sofa to kneel next to her, taking both of her hands in his. He took a steadying breath, indicating that he was fully aware of what a big step this was they were taking. 

They looked at one another in the dim light of her quarters, the sweet, herbal smell of the green tea adding a delicate perfume to the space between them. She gazed fondly into his eyes, quite unable to look away from him now. Their darkness was mesmerising, as though when she looked into them she was gazing into a pair of mirrors, reflecting so many things about herself she had never been aware of until then. Soshi returned that intensity, the usual confidence he carried now glozed with tender feeling. 

A sudden burst of confidence made Kristen move forward, slowly, not wanting to break that searching eye contact that was keeping them both so silent, but at the same time quite desperate to kiss him. She pressed her mouth to his and let her eyes fall shut as their lips glanced, brushed and moved together. Whoever said that passionate kissing had to be fast and ferocious to profess its power had it all wrong, she thought, as his tongue slid gently against hers. 

This was the sort of kissing she had daydreamed about when they were apart, the sort that made her heart thump.

‘I love you, Kris,’ she heard him whisper, as he began to nuzzle his nose to the side of her neck. 

He let go of her hands and lifted one of his to press against the small of her back, pulling her closer so that she was kneeling up, her hands grabbing at the tunic of his uniform, pulling it with growing urgency. 

‘I love you too,’ she breathed, barely able to believe he had said it.

She felt his communicator slide under her palm and without hesitation she removed it, letting it fall to the floor. As her hand then found the side of his neck and they became pressed together, still kissing, still breathing in unison. His hand found the fastening at the side of her trousers and slowly, tugging gently, he began to ease them down.

It seemed for the time being, Soshi’s personal items were going to have to wait.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I thought I'd offer a bit of trivia today and reveal why I chose the names I chose for my original characters.

Soshi's name was picked as a nod to the 'Absolute Boyfriend' manga series by Yuu Watase. There is a love triangle in that story between a girl, an android and a guy (called Soshi) and though I'm not a big, big fan of manga, I read this series years ago and it affected me emotionally enough to want to have a subtle nod to it in my Star Trek work. The plot of 'Absolute Boyfriend' and 'Electric Cupid' bear no resemblence but when I needed to choose a name for 'the other guy' Soshi could be my only choice. Should you feel inclined to check out that manga series or even the TV show that was made of it (called 'Zettai Kareshi') I can highly recommend them both.

Kristen Harper's name was inspired by two different things - Harper came from Harper Lee, who wrote 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and Kristen came from the name of a young lady who was killed by a Canadian serial killer I have an interest in. My Grandfather and Aunt worked in the prison service for many, many years before they passed away and as such, they talked to me a lot about crime and criminals they worked with or met and it ignited a keen interest in such things that remains in me to this day. I chose the name Kristen because this poor girl who was killed was strikingly brave in the face of what she went through and her story struck a chord with me for various reasons. I know this is somewhat morbid, but there we go.


	13. Moving On

The following weeks were a busy time aboard the _Enterprise_. There were numerous birthday parties, announcements of both engagements and divorces, several promotions and a whole host of other events that were typical to life on board such a huge and densely populated ship. Things were as busy as they had ever been, but one particular matter weighted the minds of everyone more than anything else. 

Yhea Tal, the Romulan war criminal they were holding in custody, now required much more supervision than before due to repeated escape attempts and a regulated watch duty was put into place by Commander Worf and his team of security protégés. The ship was put on a silent standby alert.

Lieutenant Hernandez, one of the new crew who had been assigned to watch the prisoner, was incapacitated after a routine interrogation had resulted in her having to enter his cell. He required emergency aid in medical bay, and it turned out to be an event that seemed to spread throughout the ship within hours and cause a subtle buzz of discomfort. 

The brig was patrolled at all times with a 24/7 supervision rota and guarded by the top end of security, those who Worf favoured as the most resilient of his crew. At regular intervals throughout the day, different senior officers visited him in an attempt to retrieve more information about the colonists and also, the chemical weaponry that had been retrieved. 

Starfleet Command decided that instead of ferrying Yhea Tal back to Earth for a formal trial, he would instead be deposited at Starbase Deep Space 2 for an immediate hearing, at which Admiral Janeway and many witnesses would attend and decide upon his fate. 

There was a dark, intense energy about the _Enterprise_ that seemed to be affecting everyone in different ways. Gossip was widespread and inescapable, even to those who usually preferred not to listen to it and many people felt unsafe aboard a ship carrying such lethal cargo. There were rumours of violent Romulan intervention and a possible war being ignited by the rushed trial and everyone had their own, conflicting opinions. 

Lieutenant Harper found her workload increasing significantly as time passed, so much so that each of her usual patients, including Commander Data had to be relegated to only one two hour session per week so she could fit everyone one in and treat them with equal attention.

Many of the new crewmembers, who had also joined the _Enterprise_ when Lieutenant Harper was assigned as Counselor Troi’s protégé, felt they had been introduced to too much way too soon and were questioning their careers within Starfleet, sometimes waking her in the night just to talk it through. Many were concerned about the colonists and wished to remain on Valtal IV to help recover people still missing when the final capture of Yhea Tal had taken place, putting their careers on hold. Many just wished to go home and try another life path.

The fact that many Romulan Senators had begun contacting Starfleet Command threatening to attack the fleet’s flagships along the periphery of the Neutral Zone if they were not directly involved in the trial did nothing to assuage the discomfort circulating onboard and that was another matter that was supposed to be classified, but somehow shipwide within hours. 

Everybody seemed harassed by it all and even the Thursday jazz night in TenForward had been cancelled due to the need for constant security and vigilance. Will Riker had argued it was necessary for morale, but the Captain had made up his mind and so even that small joy had been disallowed.

Kristen was secretly terrified she may be asked to get involved in the trial because of her involvement so far. Like many of the new Cadets, Ensigns and Lieutenants on board ship, she felt as though she had gone from a comfortable education (though stipulated with reminders of the sometimes harsh deals a career within Starfleet could present), to a cosy mentorship, to being expected to perform with the same experience and drives of a long standing senior officer, all in a month or so. 

The first few months she had known aboard the _Enterprise_ had been a picnic compared to this and she longed for those simpler times.

By a strange turn of events, she found herself working consistently with Commanders Troi and Data again, the three of them often overseeing Yhea Tal’s interrogations together. Worf had been re-assigned to the confiscated weaponry and other assignments had also shifted, but they had a team of security guards with them at all times. It had been decided by Captain Picard that out of all the crewmembers assigned to this particular task, she, Troi and Data were by far the least threatening from the outset, in theory anyway, and so may yield the most results in garnering information. 

It was suggested at first by Counselor Troi that having two women on one shift may be a tad obvious in its direction, but the Captain was adamant that both Counselors were more than capable of fulfilling their task without needing to worry about outward appearances. Lieutenant Commander Data was there once more as the overseeing officer, innocent in disposition, but extremely experienced in matters that required determination and high security.

Captain Picard had also taken a few minutes in his ready room with Kristen to let her know that though she was still a junior Lieutenant and very inexperienced with such matters, he had full confidence in her abilities and was sure that she and Counselor Troi would make an excellent team, where psychology and interrogation were concerned. 

One of the main concerns aboard ship was the frequency of visits Yhea Tal was receiving from senior officers, but the Captain was absolutely certain that something strange was afoot at Deep Space 2 and he wanted to be sure of his convictions before the trial began. 

Kristen put her full trust in Picard. He may not have been her Captain for too much longer when her first official posting came through, but she respected him and knew he had earned every facet of his good reputation just by speaking to him one-on-one. He had taken the time to be considerate as to her inexperience and that meant a lot at a time as dangerous as this.

As it happened, garnering information from their prisoner was proving incredibly difficult, just like before. He had taken to long vigils of complete silence when asked indirect questions and it didn’t seem to matter what approach they tried, he just would not admit who he was, what he had done, where the missing colonists were or what he was doing with the weapons in the first place. He swore vengeance, of course, and at times could be incredibly uncouth and offensive to everyone in attendance. 

Kristen felt as though her head would cave in with the stress of it all and they were not even docked at the starbase yet to begin the course of justice.

‘Even if you are required to attend the trial, you will not be invited to act as an official witness. You didn’t join the away teams and our interrogations are proving to be resoundingly fruitless so I doubt they’ll be called into play,’ Counselor Troi said, an attempt to put her mind at rest. 

They had gone to TenForward after a particularly slow evening in the brig along with Commander Data and now sat as a threesome at a table devoid of drinks or good humour.

‘But you both will be asked to attend won’t you?’ Kristen asked, just as concerned about their wellbeing as her own, given they were the closest people to her on the ship apart from Lieutenant Soshi.

‘That is most likely, Kristen, but we have been on many missions more dangerous than this in the past. You have not served Starfleet for long. Over time you will become accustomed to the variations in your duties,’ Data replied, ‘some require much more caution than others.’

‘I just can’t wait get him off the ship,’ she said, ‘all of this has affected morale terribly. Not a day has gone by this week without someone stopping me in the corridor to ask about Lieutenant Hernandez or the other security that were on duty when he was attacked. I think they expect Yhea Tal to break free any day now and attempt to take over the _Enterprise_ …’ Kristen trailed off, realising how terrifying that thought was. 

It had been questioned several times whether the prisoner may have weapons concealed on his person that may not be traceable by the ships sensors and the thought of any more unanticipated attacks was quite horrific, especially at this crucial stage.

‘In a few days we’ll know the outcome. Until then we’ll just have to do our best on duty and try to keep people calm.’ Deanna allowed herself a short sigh. ‘But for now I am going to order myself a hot chocolate and try to give my mind a little rest. Much more worry and I won’t be fit for duty.’ She attempted a smile and stood from the table. ‘Would you like anything from the bar?’

Kristen held up her hand to reply in the negative and Data agreed with her; he was also fine for the time being. Deanna left the table for a moment to retrieve her drink from Guinan and probably indulge in some small talk.

‘For once I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to turn off your emotion chip. That man has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people,’ Kristen said, worry clear in her eyes.

‘I believe I am able to function better and with a better-rounded sense of my limits with the chip activated. I have learned to distinguish what a ‘gut feeling’ feels like by now and by using that instinct, I feel I can perform much better in my duties,’ he replied.

‘That makes sense. I just hope this worry doesn’t keep getting me down, I can’t seem to think of anything else right now other than having to return to that damned brig. I hope I never have to go down there again. Not for purposes like these anyway, it’s driving me crazy.’ She shivered lightly at the thought.

‘If you continue with your career as a Starfleet Counselor, you will likely have to perform duties such as these many times, often with prisoners or passengers much more dangerous than Yhea Tal. Try to view this as a learning experience, Kristen, all will be well in outcome.’

She nodded, grateful for his support. After a moment she smiled and looked up at him. ‘How are you doing without counselling three times a week, Data? I was worried reducing it to one session might be hard for you, but I had no say in it really.’

‘It was perhaps a good time for me to be put in a position where I have to regulate my feelings with increased independence. If your time had not been taken by this current mission, I feel I may have become dependent upon our sessions, which cannot be good for long-term psychological stability,’ he replied.

She laughed softly. ‘What a way with words you have.’ He nodded, as if in joking agreement and then they both laughed together, finding a little relief in their random humour. ‘So you’re managing okay?’ she ventured, a smile still melting on her lips.

‘Yes, thank you, Kristen. I would like to continue with our work together for perhaps another week or so and then I plan on transferring back to Counselor Troi.’

She didn’t realise what he had said at first and so didn’t show any sign of outward reaction. So distracted by everything that was darkening her thoughts right now, it seemed to take a little longer than usual for information to fully grace her consciousness and bury itself. 

‘ _What_?’ she said, when she realised, her eyes widening.

‘If you do not mind, of course. I think it may be time for us to terminate our relationship in that sense. I have given the matter much thought and I find myself feeling that you and I have long left behind our ability to interact formally since coming to know one another better, however-’

‘But-’ she tried to interject.

‘I do not feel that is a negative thing. I am certain I will need a few consultations with Counselor Troi before I am prepared to complete my sessions in totality, but I do feel my necessity for emotional support is coming to an end.’

Kristen exhaled and looked up to see where Counselor Troi was. She would have liked her input on this subject, but unfortunately Commander Riker had entered the bar by then and now he, Troi and Guinan were involved in what appeared to be a very serious conversation at the bar. It wouldn’t be right to interrupt them at a time like this. She sighed and put her hands on the table, looking to him with questions in her eyes she was clearly struggling to put into words. 

‘You did suggest that we remain friends, when your responsibilities to me became unnecessary?’ Data said, as calm as she had ever seen him.

‘Yes Data, of course I did and I meant it. But are you sure you don’t need me for those things anymore? I know you said you’ve been getting on well with our reduced appointments, but a complete closure? It seems rushed… have you thought about it properly? It will be a huge change for you…’ Her eyes dropped.

It was clear by now that Kristen was taking this personally, if only just a little. Since joining the crew of the _Enterprise_ , the only thing that had remained consistent was her time with Data and it had come to mean a great deal to her. 

Their sessions had been awkward at first and they had definitely needed time to understand one another properly as the individuals they were, but over time it had become most assuredly worth it. Even after he had asked her on a date a few weeks back, they had managed to prevail through that and were once more at a state of comfort with one another. 

Though she was truly concerned that Data might not be prepared to end his treatment for sincere reasons, for the first time Kristen realised that _she_ wasn’t ready for him to, no question about it. It was bizarre, but something she couldn’t deny to herself.

‘This has been a difficult decision to make and it took me several long periods of private thought to reflect upon the situation as a whole,’ he said. Data bowed his head slightly to catch her eye contact from the table and she returned it, reluctantly, the worry still in her eyes but now different somehow, softened. 

‘You must see this as a credit to your capabilities as a Counselor, as I feel that without your support I would never have conquered my depression. I would like to close the matter down with Counselor Troi, as she is the one who began my treatment, if that is acceptable to you?’

‘Yes, that’s… fine.’ She nodded and continued to gaze at him. 

He did appear rational and calm, completely in control of himself and his decision. He definitely wasn’t feigning his composure, or at least if he was his body language wasn’t giving anything away. Perhaps it was because it was unexpected, but Kristen felt quite blown away by his revelation and something uncomfortable squirmed in her gut, saddening her more than she thought possible. She couldn’t imagine a week going by without having an hour with him to drink coffee, talk about their lives and share his company.

‘We can remain as friends?’ Data tilted his head slightly, concern now open in his golden eyes.

‘I hope so. I think I would miss you if we only spent time together when working. Our assignment will be over this week and then our duties will be very time consuming, so I don’t know if we’ll see each other at all unless it’s by chance,’ she replied.

‘So we should arrange times to meet, perhaps?’ he suggested, ‘I have spare time on occasion that I would be happy to spend with you. I have been meaning to show you the painting of the sunrise I have been working on. You could pay me a visit to see it sometime, if you are available?’

‘I’d like that very much,’ she replied. She smiled at the idea at first and then rapidly it began to fade on her lips as she thought about the reality of their current situation, both working and personal. ‘Though it does occur that my counselling rota is absolutely hectic right now because of everything that’s going on and that is surely only going to become chaotic when the trial is over. I still have my reviews with Counselor Troi all the time and then Lieutenant Soshi and I…’

‘Your personal time is very limited, Kristen, I understand. I am sure we will find the time on occasion to recreate with one another, if we arrange it,’ Data said. 

She sighed and lifted her arms from the table, resting her chin in her palm. ‘When I was first posted here, you were my only responsibility and on those days we weren’t together, it seemed I had so much time on my hands. Too much, to be honest. I used to take baths for hours to pass the time, just to have something to do. Now I barely have time to see my friends as I would like to, let alone do something indulgent. I can’t remember the last time I managed to attend the Thursday jazz night.’ 

‘It was the last one Guinan permitted, thirteen days ago. You wore a green dress and though you said you would be arriving at 19:30 hours, you were delayed by a last minute appointment with Commander T’Nal and his wife and did not make it until Commander Riker took the stage, at roughly 20:15 hours,’ Data said.

She wondered briefly if his accuracy was an example of his programmed attention to detail or whether it was because his misplaced affection for her remained. Data looked her straight in the eye, quite open in his observations of her, but his expression quite blank all the same. 

Kristen didn’t have much time to reply however, as at that moment Lieutenant Soshi entered TenForward and after a brief look about the room, he approached their table with a stern look in his eye. He was in casual clothes, but being off duty didn’t seem to have particularly relaxed him.

‘I thought you might be in your quarters,’ he said sharply, coming to stand in front of her, ‘you said you’d be right home when your shift had ended. It ended some time ago, Kristy.’

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, startled that he was not pleased with her, at least judging by the expression on his face. ‘I needed to unwind when my shift was over, so I came here for a little while, I was invited…’

Soshi acknowledged Commander Data then with a swift nod that seemed almost forced in its delivery. Data nodded back at him, appearing to be unaffected by the current exchange that was unfolding in front of him. It could be said that he held a vague curiosity, but looked like that much of the time anyway.

Kristen opened her mouth, wondering what else she could say that might dissolve the instant tension that had been brought to the table, but then became distracted by a sudden change in Soshi’s demeanour and closed it again. After making eye contact with Commander Data, Soshi had stiffened somewhat and seemed altered in his approach, as though something silent and tense had passed between them and he was more incensed than ever. 

But he spoke sweetly and it was very confusing. ‘It’s just that I wanted us to have dinner together like we always do in an evening and I was… missing you. I know we are together whenever we’re not on duty, but it still bothers me when we’re late for one another. Shall we go and make the most of the night?’

Kristen stared, wondering what had come over him. To complicate matters further, Soshi then took another glance at Commander Data, one that seemed vacant and devoid of anything readable, but made her uncomfortable all the same. Not for the first time that day, she wished she had the Empathy her mentor was privy to, it would certainly make times like these a lot easier to interpret.

‘Shall we?’ he repeated with a touch more emphasis, turning back to her and offering her his hand, his eyes burning.

‘Oh…’ She frowned at first but then mentally shook it off and began to smile uncertainly. ‘Sure, okay, if that’s what you want…’ She took Soshi’s hand and stood from the table, standing by his side. 

Commander Data looked up at her, a quiet respect in his eyes that touched the tone of his voice. ‘I will see you tomorrow in the brig, Counselor.’

‘Goodnight Data.’ She nodded to him and then found herself guided away from the table and towards the door.

‘Let’s go home,’ Soshi whispered in her ear. 

He held her hand much tighter than usual and she squeezed it back as they walked together, hoping the stress that everyone was experiencing at the moment could in same way explain his bizarre behaviour.


	14. Truths

By the time Kristen was relieved of her interrogation duties and they had reached the Starbase to deliver Yhea Tal and begin the trial, she no longer cared that she, Counselor Troi and Commander Data had failed in their duties. 

It had been clear from the beginning that the prisoner wasn’t going to confess anything without counsel from his own people and the last few sessions spent in the brig were tedious and tense in equal measures. They tried several approaches to get him to give up some information, but he sat there in the high backed chair he always sat in, staring through the security force field with unblinking eyes and an amused smile, only speaking when offering a threat, insult, or churlish remark.

Her main duties had always been to the psychological wellbeing of some of the crew and their families and she was so relieved he was gone from the ship. She returned to her normal routine with more focus than ever before, throwing herself into her work. 

Troi seemed disgruntled that their part in it all hadn’t gone to plan and mentioned it often when they met up for a chat or an exercise session or some dinner in her quarters, but Harper refused to let it get her down. Being removed from the responsibility brought a great sense of freedom and she didn’t want to waste another second worrying about that vile man, even though the fate of the colonists would hold her interest until the matter was resolved.

Her final counselling session with Data occurred the evening before the trial began and she decided to hold it in her office, just for old time’s sake. Why she felt so sentimental about it all didn’t make precise sense to her; she was still going to be friends with Data as far as they had arranged and it wasn’t as though she would never see him again. They lived on the same starship and genuinely enjoyed one another’s company. 

Still, she had been dreading it and didn’t sleep as well as she would have liked the night previously, leaving her feeling worn and a tad uneasy the next day. 

Soshi had asked several times what the matter was that morning, but after his peculiar behaviour towards Data, she knew it wouldn’t be right to open up to him and admit the reason for her sadness, he wouldn’t understand and she certainly didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. He grew impatient with her as she pretended she was alright, chiding her for being so private about things and left her rooms to attend a double duty, more furious than she could make sense of. 

She sat and looked down at the floor in the resounding silence that followed, wondering just when Soshi had turned from someone so playful and charming to someone who could barely contain his temper.

It felt like the end of an era. Like everything in her life was changing and all she could do was stand back and watch it happen, hoping for the best.

She requested herself and Data both a coffee from the replicator as she waited for him to signal at the door and set them down on the table in the seating are in the corner of her office. The red flowers that had sat there for so long now had gradually changed their colour to a dark shade of burgundy and after a moment of looking at them, Kristen decided that she preferred them in this shade. When replicating them, the computer had told her that they would likely change their colour many times throughout their yearlong lifespan, through many attractive facets. 

Data signalled at the door and she looked up from the flowers, calling for him to enter.

‘Good afternoon Counselor,’ he greeted politely, entering the room. He still wore his uniform even though his shift was long over, though he did pretty much all of the time. Kristen wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen him wear anything casual. He also held his mood journal in his left hand.

‘Hi Data, I just got us some coffee,’ she replied, pointing to the cups.

‘Thank you, that is most thoughtful of you.’ He smiled a little and approached the seating area as usual, standing to wait for her. They had left sitting at the desk behind a while ago now; it had begun to feel much too formal as their friendship had slowly blossomed. 

Kristen handed him his cup and on taking it, he gave her his PADD in return as though it were an exchange. ‘What’s this for?’ she asked, looking up from it.

‘I have a few things I would like to discuss in relation to the mood journal. I take it this last session will be a review, of sorts?’

‘Yes, I thought that would be a good idea.’ She smiled and put the PADD on the table.

They sat down together in their usual seats and talked about Yhea Tal for a short while. It was an unavoidable topic of conversation really, given that everybody aboard the ship was completely preoccupied by him and what he had done, not to mention that they were now on the eve of the trial. Data was indeed required to attend the hearing as he had expected, as well as Picard, Deanna Troi, Will Riker and many of the other senior officers, but he seemed quite stoical about it all from the outset. 

He expressed more concern about the gloomy atmosphere that still seemed to be hanging over the ship than about his impending duties on Deep Space 2; despite the fact the prisoner was now safely locked away on the starbase with several teams of security officers assigned to his exile. Kristen was sure the tension would pass before long and told him she was feeling much better about it all, something he seemed relieved to hear. 

She explained that sometimes larger groups of people, such as the crew and passengers of the _Enterprise_ , required a little more time than individuals such as herself to adjust to grand shifts in emotion. People feed from one another, exacerbating tension beyond what is necessary, she said, thinking back to Soshi’s impatience that morning, though not mentioning it. 

Data asked if everything was alright and she smiled, nodding her head, telling him that everything was fine. 

She began the assessment of his entire progress under her care with a little trepidation, not really wanting to face the closure of their time together. ‘We’ve had quite a few ups and downs over the past five months, haven’t we, Data?’ she said with nostalgia in her tone, ‘I do feel that you have come a long way in that time though, and I’m pleased with how you’ve come along. Your depression seems to have lifted completely, your grief has been under control for some time now and your confidence has most definitely increased since I’ve come to know you, you’re like a new man.’

He nodded in agreement. ‘I feel much better overall and that is a considerable relief after the unpredictability of my previous issues. I no longer experience violent reactions to minimal stimuli as I used to, so smaller tasks can be observed without worry of being overwhelmed. My ability to cope under pressure has resorted back to what it was before the chip was fitted. I feel quite capable to progress independently from when my time with Counselor Troi ends.’

She smiled vaguely, thinking about his words. ‘I’m always here if you need me, though,’ she said finally. 

‘Thank you, Kristen,’ he said softly, noting the sentimentality in her tone with a kind smile, ‘I feel that at this stage, I have ceased to view you as my therapist and now I view you as a valued friend instead, which in many ways is more agreeable and possibly more helpful also, when it comes to coping in the long term. I can now extend that same offer of support to you, should you ever need me for anything…’ 

He paused, noting the distant look on her face was still there, almost as though she was barely listening to him at all. Her eyes seemed dark and she looked a little tired. 

‘May I ask you something?’ 

‘Sure.’ She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and got comfortable by laying an arm across the back of it, watching him quietly.

‘It is of a… personal… nature,’ he added.

‘Okay, go ahead.’ She smiled a little at his thoroughness. She had often wondered whether it was his artificial mind that made him so intrinsically methodical, or whether it was that ingrained politeness that never seemed to slip. Either way, he was very sweet.

Data hesitated again, as if wondering whether he should progress with his inquiry or not and then made up his mind, speaking cautiously. ‘Did you resolve your misunderstanding with Lieutenant Soshi sufficiently?’

Her eyes widened slightly. So he _had_ noticed that Soshi had been acting weird in TenForward the other night. She had wondered about that a lot the night before, hoping that it had passed him by. Then again, Data wasn’t an idiot. Surely many people had noticed the intense exchange the three of them had shared, so he most certainly would have done, being seated at the very table. 

‘Which misunderstanding?’ she asked innocently, diverting her gaze from his for a moment, not quite ready to discuss it.

‘He seemed extremely alarmed that you had accompanied Counselor Troi and I to TenForward after our shift instead of returning directly to your quarters to meet with him. I wondered if you had managed to rectify the problem.’ Data watched her stare down at the carpet. ‘Forgive me if that was an inappropriate question. I was merely concerned that Troi and I had caused you an inconvenience by recreating with you… I cannot speak on her behalf, but I know sincerely did not wish to cause you any upset…’

‘Oh…’ She looked back to him, finally. ‘I think he was a little stressed, Data, just like everyone else has been. He’s fine now…’ Her tone was indicative that she wasn’t being entirely truthful and she knew it, but carried on regardless. ‘You might see a little more of him as from tomorrow, he’ll be going down to the station also to attend a few Engineering conferences.’

‘The same ones Geordi will be attending?’ he asked.

‘I assume so, he mentioned he would be reporting to him at some point before he left this morning.’ 

Data nodded slowly to her response, as if noting the information. 

Kristen observed him for a little while, thinking how unusual it was for him to ask about that particular incident, even if he had been very polite about it. Soshi had made her feel unsettled also because of the subtle changes in his attitude, but she had expected it to be too raw a topic for Data to indulge her in, given his predilection to feel guilty over nothing. 

Thankfully, it seemed he hadn’t blamed himself too much for it and now his expression was open to her again, his amber eyes reflective of her own comfort in his presence. 

How would she go on without their private times together? It seemed so sad that it had to be over, just like that, but if he was ready to go on with his life without therapy, then really she had to be pleased for him instead of thinking about herself. Kristen hoped she’d done a good enough job of steering the conversation away from what had happened, quite certain that it wasn’t an appropriate topic of conversation anyway, even if they were friends.

They talked for some time about some of the social mistakes Data had made before the emotion chip was fitted. Sometimes she liked to hear those stories, though it was difficult to imagine him as a blank being, completely devoid of feeling. 

Actually, there had been times when she had reviewed his personnel file and read up on the intricacies of Data’s quest to emulate humanity, finding a whole range of emotions his journey had inspired in others. He swore even now that he couldn’t feel a thing back then, even for his closest friends, but some of his actions made her doubt otherwise. He had led a fascinating life by all accounts and as always, she enjoyed listening to him speak.

Out of the blue, her thoughts turned to that day in the holodeck when he had asked her on a date. 

It seemed like a hundred years ago now or as though it were some surreal dream she had had. Time had passed so quickly what with their duties in the brig and everything that had been going on in her personal life and the strange new obstacles she had encountered with Soshi. Her friendship with Data was fully-fledged now and completely stable after overcoming their original misunderstandings and she was grateful for that. 

Kristen was more than certain that that phase he was going through then had passed. It had most definitely been a confusing time for Data and he had simply believed himself to be romantically fond of her, when really he was just grateful for her time and dedication. 

Thankfully, since that day in the holodeck they had managed to progress in their knowledge of one another to a stage where it was almost as though it never happened, but still, sometimes she did find herself wondering about it, lingering with a certain vagueness over what he had expected her to say. She could never have accepted his invitation, even if she had wanted to. It was a hard thing to forget after all, given the sincerity of his original advance toward her.

‘Can we talk about something Data? It might be a little awkward for us both, but it needs to be addressed as we summarize the major turns in your healing process,’ she said, eventually, still wondering about all of those complicated things. 

Their working relationship was winding down now, so she didn’t feel too much concern over the ethics of this confrontation, technically she wasn’t really his therapist anymore and likely never would be again if he carried on with the stability he had now. 

Plus, if they were to be friends from now on, she felt she really should know the way he felt about her, just in case she was mistaken in her assumptions after all. If there was anything there that shouldn’t be, it could make things very difficult indeed in the long run and ultimately, she wanted to know.

‘Of course,’ he replied politely.

‘Data… that day on the holodeck… when we talked about your brother…’ she began, hoping dearly that she was doing the right thing. 

‘Yes?’ He seemed quite open to talk about it all, certainly not as embarrassed or awkward as she had expected. He really had changed.

‘Do you feel that you asking me on a date was maybe due to some misplaced affection because of my responsibilities to you at the time? I wonder about it occasionally, especially when I think of how far you’ve come since then. We’re friends now and I value that so much… but I still wonder if you recovered from that…’ She wondered what the right word would be. ‘…Glitch?’ she ventured, wincing a little as it sounded a tad more rude than she had hoped.

Data reacted then, subtly. Almost a flinch, but not quite, it was too slight for that. He was most certainly in control of himself, more so than she had ever known him to be since meeting him so many months ago, but she saw a flicker in his eyes that was absolutely unmistakable with what it revealed. A spark of sadness, but tinged with warmth all at the same time, a minute hiccup in his composure.

‘Is it appropriate that we talk about this, Kristen?’ he replied, finally.

‘Why would it not be?’ 

‘Lieutenant Soshi… and your bond with him…’

‘I don’t understand.’ She frowned.

‘Kristen… I do not think he would approve of us discussing this… I do not wish to infringe on your bond with him, even in conversation. It would not be the honourable thing to do…’ 

She realised then that he’d answered her question already; she’d just been too slow on the uptake to understand it. It was most certainly not the reply she had anticipated; given how certain she had been that it had been a misinterpretation of his dependence on her treatment. 

‘Oh, you meant it… didn’t you?’ she said slowly, seeing him through new eyes, or at least ones that were fully open for the first time. ‘You were serious…’

Data looked away from her for a moment and then leaned over to the coffee table to pick up the PADD he had brought with him, the one that contained the entire history of his emotional progress. ‘I think it may be an appropriate time now for us to cover the contents of my mood journal. I did not wish to tell you at the time we were using it as a tool to monitor my development, but there were many more entries submitted that I locked. Now that we are friends and not colleagues, I feel it may be appropriate for you to observe them in full.’

‘Data?’ She felt her eyebrows wrestling to settle in a suitable expression as the shock continued to reverberate within her body.

‘Yes?’ He tilted his head.

‘I don’t think I want to…’ she said, ‘can’t you just tell me about them instead?’

Data considered her, holding the PADD between both hands as he complied. ‘Kristen, I have had strong feelings for you for some time now. It is not something I am able to help or control. It simply… is. I have tried to ignore it, but it has proven to be a fruitless effort. That is a contributing factor to my wishing to transfer back to Counselor Troi and then terminate my entire treatment. The entries here detail that in full.’

‘How long have you felt this way?’ she asked, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. 

This was truly not what she had expected for today, not in the least. She thought the transition from colleagues to friends would have gone smoothly, bringing them both a platonic comfort. She had wondered, but had never taken it seriously. 

‘Can you recall shortly after my treatment began, I came to your quarters one night after suffering a particularly strong rush of negative emotion?’

‘Back then?’ she asked, on the verge of disbelief, ‘you felt that way back _then?_ ’

‘I was unaware at the time, believing my fondness of you to simply be a reliance on your guidance. I wanted to tell you, but I was still in a phase of extreme confusion and found myself feeling… foolish… and unable to explain myself to you adequately. I decided to wait, but the feelings did not change or decrease in intensity, they only seemed to become more concentrated.’ He paused, watching her, waiting for her to speak.

‘Oh…’ she said, in barely more than a whisper.

Data continued, his voice matching hers in its low volume. ‘I became aware of your fear around me, because of my artificial status, so again I waited, to see if it would pass. It did, thankfully, once we had grown to understand one another and talk more freely, but when I finally became capable of expressing myself fully, when I became certain that I had fallen for you, you had solidified your relationship with Lieutenant Soshi and so my opportunity was no longer available. My asking you on a date made that clear to me and I have tried to be a good friend to you ever since.’

‘But Data, how can you be sure this is a genuine… thing… you have for me? You must be aware that sometimes patients think they have feelings for their doctor or therapist when really it’s just-’ 

‘Kristen.’ He put the PADD down and fixed her with a very serious look, one that reminded her of what he looked like when on duty or doing something important. ‘This is not misplaced gratitude. When I propositioned you in the holodeck, I was serious. Having your time and attention as a Counselor cured my depression, because it gave me something positive to look forward to in our sessions together. But over time it has become too difficult for me to talk openly to you, because I did not wish to make you feel awkward with my true feelings. I have accepted your rejection with respect and I wish not to put you in a predicament where you feel alarmed or unsettled around me. Your friendship means too much for me to jeopardise it.’

‘ _Rejection_ ,’ she repeated quietly, ‘don’t word it like that, _please_ , it isn’t fair. You make me feel as though my declining your invitation was cold and heartless. You know how much I value you as a friend… you mean a lot to me, Data.’

‘It was a rejection; no matter how much I wish it was not. But I am coping with it sufficiently. My feelings for you have remained consistent and intense throughout our time together and I have no reason to believe that it will desist any time soon, nor do I believe it is some form of psychological transference, as you seem to believe. What I feel for you is real. I am grateful for your friendship however and will not advance on you in that manner again.’

Kristen said nothing, simply staring at him.

‘It is the reality of our situation Counselor, whether it is acceptable to us or not,’ he said, with perhaps a touch of sadness.

Kristen let her shoulders slump and her eyes veered away from him, resting on the charcoal grey carpet directly in front of her. Her heart hadn’t beaten this fast or hard since that first night Soshi had stayed overnight in her quarters. 

‘Data… how can I stay friends with you after hearing this? I’ll be worried all the time that I am hurting you with everything I say, everything I do…’ She leant forward and put her head in her hands for a moment, allowing the tension to manifest itself. 

Data put his hand gently on the small of her back as an act of comfort and she could tell as she squeezed her eyes shut that there was nothing improper about it. He was genuinely concerned for her. Even now, when he was bearing his soul and being rejected at the same time, he was concerned for _her_. It defied belief.

Kristen sat back up and looked at him, but didn’t speak. He took his hand away.

‘If you would prefer to desist in being friends, I will understand your motives. But I want you to know that I would much rather have your friendship than nothing at all, Kristen. I respect the bond you share with Lieutenant Soshi and would never do anything intentional to make you feel uncomfortable or cause you problems.’ 

‘I don’t want to hurt you…’ she said, meaning it.

Data knew he was still very inexperienced with matters of the heart, at least where romance was involved, but there was something in Kristen’s eyes right now that didn’t seem quite right. He was certain that she was infatuated with Lieutenant Soshi; she certainly mentioned him enough in conversation and gained a flustered look whenever he was near her, but yet her eyes searched him in a way he hadn’t seen since…

‘As we are on the subject already, there is something else I would like to confront,’ he said, deciding to take a risk.

‘What else? There’s more? I don’t think I can take any more revelations today, Data.’ Kristen stood up unexpectedly and walked across the length of her office, finally coming to perch on the edge of her work desk, arms wrapped about her waist in a defensive posture. She stared at him from across the room.

‘Despite that fact, I think if we are about to embark on an honest friendship with one another, certain things must be addressed first.’ He hesitated again, watching for her reaction. 

She stared at him and then sighed in acquiescence, gesturing that he go ahead, her brown eyes still teeming with nerves. 

Though he didn’t particularly wish to add to her stress, Data realised this might be the last opportunity he would ever get to talk about this and knew he couldn’t waste it. ‘Kristen, I may possibly be speaking out of turn here and if I am doing so, then I apologise in advance but… there was a time during our earlier sessions that I have reason to believe almost ended in a kiss-’

‘What? _When?_ ’ she blurted. She appeared close to angry in an instant, but Data knew by now that didn’t necessarily mean that she was. She may simply be masking her surprise at his statement. She would know exactly what he was talking about.

‘It was on the occasion that I walked you to your office and after a conversation, held your hand. We shared a humorous moment and it seemed to me we were about to-’

‘Data!’ She stood from the desk again, her arms still wrapped about her waist.

‘Yes?’

She paused and closed her eyes for a moment, before speaking, sounding entirely bewildered. ‘That never _happened!_ I don’t know why you’re saying this stuff, but that did not happen. I’m sorry that you feel the way you do, but I think you’re letting your feelings get the better of you. They’re impairing your judgement.’

Data also rose to his feet, his hands clenching to fists by his sides. He felt something churn violently within himself, unexpectedly. His processors seemed to struggle with the influx of emotional sensation that flooded his primary sensors and for a very brief moment he felt absolutely enraged, as though he might say something regrettable. 

So far he had been very patient and considerate of Kristen’s feelings, but he realised now that she did know exactly what he was talking about but was allowing herself to be sucked completely into denial. It wasn’t fair.

‘It never _happened?_ ’ He realised his tone was thick with feeling now, but could not help himself. ‘You have intimate knowledge of the last time that statement was said to me and the pain it caused me. You said that specific behaviour was abhorrent, in your opinion and that it was a selfish way to handle such a situation!’

‘Yes, when it’s untrue, but…I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.’ Kristen was staring at him, still angry, and he realised he wasn’t going to get anywhere with her. Her cheeks had pinked over though, in a tell-tale blush that indicated she wasn’t telling the truth.

Data glared at her, speechless, and picked up his PADD, thinking it might be best if he just leave at this point. He moved over to the doors, which shushed open and exposed the corridor beyond.

‘Wait, Data-’ she said, holding out her hand towards him. He paused and looked to her, his eyes etched with torment. ‘I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know what to say…’

‘Perhaps we should adjourn this for now, Kristen. I have to prepare for the trial tomorrow.’ He nodded to her politely. ‘Thank you for your time today.’ 

And then he was gone. 

The doors closed behind him and she stood there, staring vacantly at where he’d been standing. She felt tears start to well up, but forced them down again, moving quickly over to the replicator to get a coffee. It arrived at once and she glared at its bitter darkness, before lifting the cup and taking it over to her desk. It was without a doubt a good thing that their sessions were over now, but just what Counselor Troi was going to make of it all if Data told her, she had no idea. 

Sitting down, she fumed in the resounding silence. 

Kristen hadn’t wanted to think about that incident ever since it happened and had been quite fine with things the way they were. An image of Soshi flickered through her mind and a rush of feeling followed it, allowing one tear to escape, which she briskly rubbed away with a palm. 

She did love Soshi very much; that was not something that she was able to deny. Soshi was absolutely everything she had been looking for when she wasn’t aware herself that she needed it and that remained true, even now, after his bad tempered exit from her rooms that morning. 

But, as difficult as it was to admit it, she _had_ almost kissed Data that day. 

Facing up to it wasn’t easy, but now there was little else she could do, given what denying it had caused and the fact it had been laid out on the proverbial table, right before her. They had almost kissed one another, but that day had been a difficult one and her feelings had been all over the place. 

She was with Soshi now and that was that. Simple.

Taking a sip from her hot coffee, Kristen wondered if she had truly progressed beyond her irrational fear of artificial life after all. Ashamed to admit it to herself; it was a frightening thought that she had been a heartbeat away from kissing an android. 

He was a kind and considerate man who meant a lot to her, but he was artificial in every sense of the word and it was something she had struggled with from the start. Soshi had interrupted them at that crucial moment and so now she would never know what that would have been like. It had been a fateful day indeed and had left many questions unanswered.

One thing remained heavy inside her, despite her being certain now that Soshi was the one she truly wanted to be with. Data had not parted from her on good terms and even if it was going to be hard work, she truly wanted to fix their friendship before it was destroyed for good. He would be gone for a while because of the trial and so would Soshi because of his conferences, so that would give her time to think alone and work things out. 

Then, when the _Enterprise_ was free to continue her journey of exploration once again, she would seek Data out, hopefully mend their rift and try to salvage their bond.

He might have angered her and confused her, but it remained undeniable in her heart that she needed him in her life. With a little compromise and hindsight on it all, things might seem clearer when he came home. Whenever that would be.


	15. A Talk Between Friends

Lieutenant Ryan Soshi awoke to the softly intrusive alarm call he had programmed the computer to emit the night before, his eyes still leaden with sleep. 

The Engineering conferences he had to attend down on Deep Space 2 were going to be starting very early, so that those who were required at the trial had the option to do both things without missing out on one or the other. He muttered a silencing order to the computer and lay there motionless for a while, letting his sleepiness drift away and turn to wakefulness. His kit bag was already packed for the overnight stays required and his uniform lay clean and pressed on the chair that rested next to his workstation. 

Kristen had thoughtfully prepared everything for him the night before so he wouldn’t need to race about looking for things before setting off. He’d asked her to join him at the conferences, at least for the nights, but she’d declined, saying that she had a lot of work to concentrate on and would sleep better on board the _Enterprise_ rather than having to get used to a new bed down on the station. He had a feeling some of it was nerves connected to Yhea Tal, but didn’t question it. In a sense, he could understand her decision. 

She remained asleep next to him, curled up on her side, seemingly unaffected by the alarm call. 

He thought back to the night before as he watched her sleep, remembering that sense he had at times that something wasn’t right with her. The way she had prepared his things had been quite urgent, as though she were preoccupied with something. He figured at first it was probably because of the tiff they had had the previous morning after she had refused to talk to him about her feelings, but he wasn’t sure. 

Then again, everyone on board the _Enterprise_ right now suffered from a similar distraction and most certainly bore the same darkness in their eyes that she had. 

Soshi slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, trying not to wake her. He found himself thinking that she looked a little different, somehow and that was something that had been on his mind a lot recently, even though he had tried to ignore it. Last night had only solidified that in his subconscious. 

When he had first met Kristen, she had looked like the proverbial deer in headlights, all wide brown eyes and a soft, nervous mouth. When he spoke to her, she would blush the most delightful shade of pink and he could literally see the effect he was having on her, in her eyes, on her cheeks. The words she would stumble over when trying to make him happy had made him grin with amusement. All of that seemed different now and yet he couldn’t place it precisely and from what he could gather, she certainly didn’t want to talk about it.

The responsibilities the Captain and Troi had assigned her to had changed her; that was one thing he knew for sure. He was pretty sure it was the extra work that had done it anyway. Having to execute her psychological knowledge on a wanted war criminal had certainly elevated her confidence. 

Her counselling rota was fuller than ever and Soshi was sure by now that very soon she would be posted to her first official assignment aboard a starship. The current position Kristen held was only temporary to provide practice for her education. Soon she would be needed be a Captain on another ship, for much more involving duties. 

Soshi got out of bed and padded through to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth, washed and then tried to do something with his hair. It was always particularly outrageous after a good night’s sleep and right now he couldn’t help but laugh at his reflection in the mirror, thinking how he looked as though he’d received a plasma shock or something, judging by the unruly mane he had awoken with. 

Some replicated styling products raked through his hair managed to tame it slightly and when he had given himself a daily vitamin boost with a hypospray, he returned to the bedroom to dress.

‘Soshi?’ Kristen mumbled. 

He stood in the doorway and watched her turn over in the bed. ‘Go back to sleep Kristy, you have hours left to rest,’ he whispered softly, stepping into his trousers. 

He zipped them up and watched as she pulled herself sleepily into a sitting position, her hair also mussed and all over the place, compared to its usual neat arrangement. He laughed kindly at her, at that expression of complete disorientation on her face. She looked back at him with that subtle sadness she’d had the night before and then offered him her hand in invitation. 

Upon taking it, she pulled him back onto the bed with her and he wasted no time in slipping back under the covers to wrap his arms around her. She smelt soft and feminine and while he had the time to, he wanted to make the most of her curvaceous shape against his body. It was hard to stay mad at her for long.

‘Promise you’ll miss me,’ he whispered, planting a few kisses on the side of her neck. 

She pushed herself urgently against him, leaning into his touches, her lips parted as her breaths came in rapid, rhythmic sighs. ‘I _will_ miss you,’ she replied. 

He moved his head back to look at her, lifting a hand to rearrange some of the messy tendrils of her hair, moving them back from around her eyes and lips. In her eyes there was something shadowy beneath the heat and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was. It was hardly the time to ask again, but it bothered him all the same. 

What was the use of being so close if she couldn’t even talk to him? 

She moved forward to kiss him and he returned it slowly, wishing that he could stay in bed with her all day instead of having to go to the Engineering conference. That way they could maybe work through things and he could get to the bottom of whatever was causing her such turmoil. She might be different now, more confidant, more self-assured, but she was still precious in the same ways he had always appreciated her. Even when acting strangely.

Recent events had made Soshi feel as though every moment like this should be cherished, as though something was approaching them, something new, something life altering. He wondered idly as he turned her onto her back and kissed slowly at her bottom lip, just where that side of him had gone that couldn’t stay fixed with one woman. 

He had been involved with Kristen for months now and had hardly noticed anyone else aboard the ship… it wasn’t like him, but it was comfortable. Perhaps they were both changing. Perhaps everybody was.

Kristen arched her back beneath him and he glanced over his shoulder briefly, noticing he had maybe just a little more time to spend with her than he had thought. Looking back down at her, he made her gasp as he bit softly into the side of her neck. 

She asked in a sigh about the time, obviously worried he might be late, but her voice became muffled as he yanked the covers over them both and hid them from view.

*

Geordi LaForge sat aboard the shuttlecraft _Magellan_ , trying to stay awake. He had also been woken very early, but unfortunately the night before it had taken him hours to get off to sleep because he was both excited about the conference and nervous about the trial. So now he was yawning every couple of minutes. 

Thankfully, he was not expected to give evidence or even attend the trial, but just like everybody else aboard the _Enterprise E_ and Deep Space 2, he was feeling the tension and anxiety of what might become of Yhea Tal and how it might affect the crew and the colonists.

His best friend Lieutenant Commander Data sat by his side, manually piloting the shuttlecraft. 

Though many people would be beaming down from the _Enterprise_ to the station that day, they had decided beforehand that they would prefer to take a more traditional route together, just for the hell of it. It would give them time before the conference to explore a little of the space station, get some time together and also gauge the general feel of things. 

Captain Picard was still suspicious that everything was not as it seemed on the station and so the two friends had decided to check things out before any of the other senior crew beamed down later that morning.

Geordi yawned again and stifled it with the back of his hand, laughing almost absent-mindedly at how obvious his fatigue was.

‘You will be asleep before Commander Benson begins the conference at this rate, my friend,’ Data said, not taking his eyes from the controls.

‘Heh, I know… I just couldn’t get to sleep last night. It’s been so long since we got to do anything fun.’ 

Data shot him a brief ironic look and Geordi laughed. 

‘Yes, I know the trial is nothing to be excited about, but the conference should be. Two and a half hours of antimatter containment talk might not be everyone’s idea of fun, but I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.’

‘Will you be staying at the station or returning to the _Enterprise_ afterwards?’ Data asked.

‘I’m going to stay with my junior Lieutenants at the station. Why, what are you doing?’

‘I too will remain aboard Deep Space 2. I feel a ‘change of scenery’ might be good for me at the moment, if that could be considered as the correct terminology,’

‘Why, what’s up?’ Geordi asked. 

Data didn’t speak and a beat passed within which Geordi yawned again, a much bigger one than last time that made his eyes water. He rubbed at them with a hand and looked at his friend, wondering why he wasn’t answering his question. Perhaps it was the tiredness dulling his senses, but it took him a few moments to figure out what the matter might be for himself. 

‘Ah…are you still having issues with your Counselor?’ he asked eventually, wishing to kick himself for being so slow on the uptake.

‘I believe that to be an accurate approximation of the matter in hand,’ was the formal response.

‘Tell me about it, then. It should pass the time until we get there.’

Data gave him another brief look and then turned back to the controls. ‘I have terminated my sessions with Lieutenant Harper and will be returning to Counselor Troi for the last few appointments I have arranged. I believe myself to be prepared now to progress unaided by professional support.’

‘That’s the best example of someone avoiding a difficult conversation I’ve ever known of, Data,’ Geordi replied. 

Realising this was more serious than he had previously thought, Geordi leaned forward and manually halted the shuttlecraft so that they now hovered motionless in space, but a few miles from the docking bay of Deep Space 2.

‘What are you doing?’ Data responded, mildly irritated.

‘Come on Data, how long have we been friends now? You may not need a Counselor for your psychological issues anymore, but like it or not you’ll always need a friend when personal stuff gets heavy. Tell me what’s going on, already. Is she still frightened of you?’

Data sighed – a function never necessary, but something he had found made him feel better when emotional pressure became too much – and turned in his seat to look at Geordi. He was right; Geordi was the best and most loyal friend he had ever had. Since the chip had been fitted, Data had found himself becoming more introverted with his most complicated feelings and though it seemed improbable, he realised that was quite unfair to his friend after all they had been through. 

‘I will… condense this so we are not late for your conference,’ he began hesitantly. 

Geordi nodded and waited patiently, inviting him to get things off his chest.

Data explained briefly the events of late. His feelings for Kristen remained intense and he had acted upon them, only to find that he had waited too long and now she was an item with junior Lieutenant Soshi. Despite that, their working relationship had taken on a sentimentality and now they were firm friends, hence him wishing to end his counselling sessions with her. 

But the night before a conversation had taken place wherein he had told Kristen the truth about his feelings for her and she had panicked, denying completely that they had almost kissed those months ago. They had parted on bad terms and now he was half-angry with her and half-scared that he had lost her for good.

‘So she _is_ still of you scared then?’ Geordi asked. 

‘I have reason to believe that it is not myself she fears, but instead the reality of her feelings. I do believe that she loves Lieutenant Soshi, but something very nearly happened between us that day and though I know I am no expert on humanity, I have seen affection in her eyes since then,’ he said, ‘directed towards myself,’ he added as an afterthought, just for clarification.

‘Data, if she’s confused right now, the last thing you should be doing is adding to her troubles,’

‘I do not wish to.’ Data sounded surprised at the idea and also alarmed at the very thought. ‘However, it is my understanding that when two people embark upon a loyal friendship, they should be completely honest with one another so that a level of trust can be established. I am satisfied to know Kristen platonically. It is better than not knowing her at all. But… if there is a chance that she feels the same way…’

Geordi sighed and leaned behind himself to the small replicator that was installed on the shuttlecraft. He should have had some coffee before leaving the _Enterprise_ ideally, but there it had seemed there wasn’t enough time before. He requested a cup with the usual ice and extra cream he preferred and lifted it gingerly, holding it between both hands as he looked back to his friend. 

‘I’m no expert with women. I never have been and I never will be, in all probability. I’ve always felt more comfortable around computers and machinery than people, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.’

Data smiled faintly, recognising the compliment for what it was.

‘But I do know this much; if a woman has feelings for you, she will definitely let you know when the time is right. Even if she is scared, she has to be given the time to decide for herself what she wants. You’re right about the truth issue, Data. Definitely right about that in fact, but some things… need to be given time, even it means delaying telling the truth. If she likes you as you like her, she’ll let you know eventually. Just leave it to her to make up her mind.’

Data sighed as though that was the last thing he wanted to hear. 

Geordi sipped at his coffee and thought the matter through from his friend’s point of view. ‘I probably shouldn’t be telling you this…’ he began, after swallowing his mouthful. 

Data’s golden eyes snapped onto him at once and he watched him intently, making it quite obvious that he was beyond caring about what should or shouldn’t be done in reference to this particular situation by now. 

‘Alright Data, don’t take this to heart, okay? I’m only telling you this because you’re my friend and I want you to be happy…’

‘Understood.’ Data nodded, still on the edge of his seat, proverbially. ‘Please continue?’

‘I’m not really as keen on Lieutenant Soshi as I used to be. Now, I’m not trying to stir trouble here, so don’t automatically assume the worst about him just because of what I think. But from a professional angle as his overseeing officer, I’ve noticed that he’s become more power-hungry than ever recently. He’s tried to behave as though he’s not striving for more than anyone else, but I’ve caught him a couple of times recently dishing out orders to people when he thinks I’m not listening. He’s been ticking people off behind my back and there’s something about the way he does it that… it doesn’t sit right with me.’

Data nodded once, taking the information in. 

‘I overheard him say something the other day, also. When he was talking to Ensign T’Nau and thought he wasn’t being listened to, again. He said that Lieutenant Harper had changed and he was glad about her finishing with one particular patient, whom I suppose now must be you…’

Data nodded again. ‘That does not surprise me. I have noticed Lieutenant Soshi behave oddly around Kristen and I before.’

‘Now Data, if that guy thinks you’re moving in on his girlfriend, he will probably get a little hostile like that. I can’t say I would blame him. But there was something about the way he said she had changed that didn’t sit right with me. It was… callous, not just typical male bravado.’

‘Callous…’ Data repeated, processing the weight of the word. ‘Geordi, you have my word that I will not mention what you have told me to anyone. Nor will I let it ignite any false hope, but… if I may ask, hypothetically, if Lieutenant Soshi’s feelings towards Kristen have altered and there may be a chance, even a small one, that she might reciprocate what I feel for her… what approach should I take?’

Geordi sighed, wishing that Counselor Troi were there, or at least Commander Riker. Data might be his best friend, but matters like these were truly not his field of expertise. What would Deanna say right now, if she was here? No, that wasn’t right, Deanna would advise from a textbook perspective, that was her duty. She had to be impartial. The only thing he could do was suggest what he would do in this situation, which was something Deanna would likely not be able to do, not knowing Data as he did. 

‘I know she hurt you when she denied that you two almost kissed and I know that you’re feeling driven by your feelings for her, but if I were you right now, I would just concentrate on being her friend. That might be the best you’ll ever get from her, so… just be a good friend, if you can, it’s not all about what you want…’

Data nodded. He turned back to the controls and switched the shuttlecraft back into motion, his hands resting back on the manual controls as the craft turned towards the docking bay below. ‘I believe, if I am understanding you correctly, you are advising I ‘swallow my pride’ and simply wait for her to decide,’ he said, his eyes focused on the screen ahead.

‘I’d say so,’ Geordi agreed, ‘if she really means that much to you. But if it backfires, don’t go blaming me. I’m just telling you what I would do and if my love life is anything to go by, you shouldn’t listen to anything I say. Ever.’

‘On the contrary,’ Data replied, preparing the shuttlecraft for docking, ‘I find your advice to make perfect sense and I thank you for it.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Geordi finished his cup of coffee and turned to gaze out of the viewscreen at the gigantic docking bay ahead, filled as it was with hundreds of other craft and people.

*

Counselor Troi sat in her office reviewing the notes she had made on her PADD over the last month or so concerning Yhea Tal and the issue of the colonists down on Valtal IV. 

She, Commander Riker, the Captain, Lieutenant Commanders Worf and Data and a couple of other security officers would be beaming down to Deep Space 2 within a couple of hours and although she had read and reread all of her notes, she still felt as though she hadn’t prepared enough. There was little else she could do, beyond wait and let time take its course.

Thankfully, her intuition on the situation was not revealing anything negative at this stage. She could sense, even from here, that Yhea Tal was feeling daunted by the amount of security around his cell and that he was not in a predicament to be causing trouble with anyone. The security on Deep Space 2 was much more expansive than it was on the _Enterprise_. If everything went according to plan, the trial would last a few days and the war criminal in question would be tried for the horrific crimes he had committed. 

The Romulans considered the entire situation to be their territory, but the colonists had involved Starfleet and so now a way had to be devised to try Yhea Tal and bring peace to the colonist’s at the same time. They wished for justice and wanted to see blood spilt, but it simply wasn’t possible. Or right. Plus, many of them remained missing and something had to be done about that.

A signal at her door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. ‘Come in,’ she called and felt instant relief when Will Riker entered her office.

‘Are you nearly ready?’ he asked. His usual joviality was notably absent, that perpetual twinkle in his eye diminished by the seriousness of the day. 

She stood from her desk and picked up her PADD. ‘I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Where is the Captain?’

‘Waiting with Worf in Transporter Room 3,’

‘Let’s go then.’ She nodded to him gravely and together they left her office and began to head down the corridor towards the turbolift at the other end. They reached the turbolift and then Deanna stopped, a grimace contorting her face as she clapped a hand to her forehead.

‘What is it?’ Will asked, turning to her.

‘I forgot… I can’t believe I forgot. All of this… it distracted me.’

‘Forgot what, Deanna?’

‘I meant to make Lieutenant Harper acting Counselor in my absence, Captain Picard already knows but I forgot entirely to tell her,’

‘You go ahead to the Transporter Room, I’ll go tell her now,’ he said.

‘I’m sorry Will.’ She shook her head, obviously being rather hard on herself given the current circumstances. ‘Are you sure you don’t mind?’

‘Of course not.’ He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. ‘Imzadi.’ 

She kissed him back and was pleased to see a little of that characteristic warmth back in his eyes when he pulled away. He turned and headed off down the corridor and Deanna stepped into the turbolift.

*

‘So… I am ship’s Counselor until all of you return? How long is this going to take?’ Kristen stood in the lounge of her quarters, one eyebrow raised to the top of her forehead in surprise, the other in a partial frown.

‘Yes, Kristen. I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but you’re not directly involved with the trial, so it should be a fairly standard workload, at least by Deanna’s estimations anyway. It will give you some valuable experience. As for how long it will take, none of us can be sure right now. I know Deanna will check in with you regularly to make sure everything is as it should be,’ Riker said.

‘Alright, thank you Sir, I’ll do my best.’

Riker nodded to her and turned to leave. Something stalled him for a moment and he looked back to her, ‘Kristen?’

‘Yes?’ she asked.

‘Don’t worry, if you can help it. You’re not taking over as acting Captain, only ship’s Counselor,’ he said, with a knowing smile.

‘Thank you, Commander.’ She nodded, grateful for his words and watched him go, the doors to her quarters closing behind him.

Now that the senior officers had departed, all but Commander Riker anyway and he would be gone very soon, there were very few people left on board the _Enterprise_. A skeleton crew had the bridge and from what Riker had just told her, there was little chance of anything significant developing. Her main duties would be taking care of Troi’s most needy patients, but given that many of her own were attending the Engineering conference, she was sure the workload would be okay. Riker had confirmed that much.

She wandered over to the window to look down at the space station. It was a huge, hulking thing, quite ugly when compared to the fluid majesty of the _Enterprise E_. 

She wondered where Soshi was now, who he was with, what he was doing. Was he safe? 

Her thoughts turned over, mixed by the thought that many people she cared for were down on that starbase right now, a starbase which could be attacked and blown to bits at any moment if the Romulans decided they were tired of Starfleet’s intervention. It made her heart ache when she thought back to the night before and the way that Data had looked at her when he had left her office. The words they had had still stung. She had been so foolish.

She might not see him for weeks now and although it was achingly raw to admit it… it was her fault.

They needed to talk. Soon.


	16. Odd Behaviour

For the entirety of the following day, Kristen did not hear a word from anyone. 

Soshi had promised her he would get in touch as soon as he was assigned to his quarters aboard the starbase and she waited in her office as she took breakfast and coffee for some notification that he was okay. Her first appointment of her shift with Lieutenant Barclay began as soon as she’d finished and so the next couple of hours went past very quickly once they had got into the flow of their conversation. 

His problems, complex and bizarre in their nature due to some of his experiences in Starfleet, always seemed to pass the time in lightspeed. He was an amusing person and though she quite liked his company, it still wasn’t enough to ease the tension from her mind. 

She was sure Soshi should have been in touch...

Two more patients followed Barclay and before Kristen knew it, lunch had passed her by and she was diligently checking her files in advance for her afternoon sessions, just as she had promised Counselor Troi she would. She didn’t want to disappoint her mentor again and so always did that now, even if it took a long time.

After reading through her notes, Kristen sat motionless for a while, wondering just how long the trial was going to take. It could be days, or even weeks, for all she knew. Although some things in her life seemed to be moving very quickly at the moment, others seemed to be dragging out for an eternity. 

Feeling a subtle sense of anxiety rising in her chest, she ordered a large pot of coffee and left it on the table in the corner of her room by the seating area. The flowers there had changed in colour from burgundy to crimson and she stared at them as she poured herself a cup. 

One of Counselor Troi’s transferred patients arrived after that; a young Ensign who was debating whether to return to Valtal IV and help the colonists instead of resuming her Starfleet career. The young lady was torn and needed as much advice and support as Kristen could offer and by the time she was seeing her out with a polite goodbye, she realised she had only one more appointment for the day and then her shift was over already. It had felt like five minutes since she had eaten breakfast and already it was almost time to head back to her quarters.

She took some time to eat again, though she wasn’t particularly hungry after all the coffee she’d drunk, and reviewed her notes, sitting behind her desk just like she had in the morning. 

If something bad had happened down at the starbase, someone from the senior crew would have gotten news to the _Enterprise_ by now and so she knew nothing was seriously wrong. But the fact that Soshi hadn’t gotten in touch made her feel very uneasy, it wasn’t like him to break his word. 

Plus, she hadn’t heard a thing from Commander Data, which only added to her malaise. Not that she expected him to want to speak to her in the first place. She certainly wouldn’t want to if the shoe was on the other foot. 

She pushed her dinner away half-eaten and for a moment, her hand hovered over her comm badge as she decided whether to get in touch with him or not. She needed to say sorry to Data, even if it would be difficult. Her inner monologue on the whole thing hardly made sense at all, but if she could try to explain herself somehow, then maybe… just maybe… 

No, that would come across as pushy, she decided. If Data was angry with her, as she was sure he would be; he would need more time to process it. It wasn’t fair to take him offguard like that and especially given his current responsibilities at the hearing. He needed to concentrate on work instead of on her and the fight they’d had.

Kristen cleared her desk of crockery and poured another cup of coffee, looking forward to being able to return to her quarters for the night and collect her thoughts. The day had gone so quickly, it had seemed like a blur, even though the worry had been constant. A bath would be nice too, she decided, as would having some time to herself to read or listen to some soothing music, when she was finally finished for the day.

Her last session lasted roughly two hours, but the patients were pleasant individuals and their conversation flowed naturally. It was a Lieutenant Sharne and her daughter Emila, who was suffering from repetitive nightmares featuring images of war and extreme violence. 

They talked it through and it was decided that the young lady had unfortunately been affected by the gossip onboard ship and her Mother would have to spend a little more time with her in an evening before bed, just to assure her that she was safe and looked after. A bedtime story never went amiss, she suggested with a smile. 

As her shift came to a close, Kristen found herself realising she felt lonely for the first time in months. Since Counselor Troi and Captain Picard had decided to regulate her rota to its maximum capacity and she had begun seeing Lieutenant Soshi during every off-duty moment, it had seemed there were never enough hours in the day to get everything done, let alone spend time on her own and relax. 

Now, she was left with nobody to talk to after her shift and it felt… odd.

Kristen did some tidying about her office and then turned off the lights, before taking the short walk back to her quarters. Compared to the usual bustle of the _Enterprise_ corridors, she was greeted with aisles of complete emptiness and it felt eerie to her, as though she were walking aboard a ghost ship. The _Enterprise_ could not have known such desolation since its construction, she thought, feeling gooseflesh rising on her skin beneath her uniform. 

Breaking into a sprint half way down the corridor, she reached her quarters and quickly let herself inside, locking the door behind herself. The first thing she did was double check that she had not received any messages. The sense of anticipation as she checked her screen, PADD and private communication channel was intense; but she was greeted with silence and not a single message from anyone. 

Not even Counselor Troi had been in touch to see how things were going in her absence. Her gut feeling told her there was nothing to worry about, that she was just reacting to an unusual circumstance in a textbook way. Not that it helped.

In the bath, she asked the computer to play some quiet music, a Chopin violin concerto, and she closed her eyes, letting her hair soak in the fragrant water. For the first time that day, a sense of calm came over her and she had to be careful not to fall asleep. It reminded her of her Father’s warning her as a child not to snooze in the bath, just in case she slipped under the surface and drowned. 

Kristen opened her eyes again and let out a long sigh, one that felt as though it had been mounting up in her for months.

She and Soshi would be fine. She was almost sure of it. 

Now she’d had some time to ground herself and check her feelings, she realised he had probably been busy with new friends and colleagues and was likely preoccupied by all that was going on. They weren’t married; they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. He had been very sweet and attentive when they had made love on the morning before he had left the _Enterprise_ and had given her no reason to think anything might be the matter. They had fixed the strange feelings between them caused by their bickering and all had been well.

The thought did occur that it would have been simple courtesy for him to let her know he was okay, but she was determined not to fit into the role of the nervous, needy girlfriend. She firmly put the worry to one side and let her mind clear itself, waiting for the next issue to become apparent.

Her disagreement with Data had been on her mind all day too. In fact, she had thought of that more than anything else. 

She still wasn’t sure exactly why she had pretended their almost kiss had been a fiction and looking back, he had been right when he had pointed out how inappropriate her response had been. Yar had said those same words and they had wounded him, once the emotion chip had been activated and he had been able to face those feelings. Data had only wanted to talk about the almost kiss as friends, nothing more. He hadn’t been pushy or rude. There was nothing wrong with him wanting to talk. He’d been polite and steady and _she_ had been the one to overreact.

On reflection, Kristen supposed it was hard to believe she had come that close to kissing him, given how nervous she had been around Data then. She wasn’t nervous around him at all these days. He was a comforting presence and someone she trusted. 

It presented the obvious question – what if it happened now? What if they were close and sharing warmth and their mouths came close to touching? What if they kissed for real? What would it feel like? Was he a soft kisser or a firm kisser? What if-

Suddenly furious at her line of thinking, Kristen sat upright and grabbed a nearby towel. She wiped her face and then shot out of the bath, scowling. Her heart was racing and though her feelings were confused, she was almost blindsided by anger with herself.

It didn’t matter what such a kiss would be like. It didn’t matter how it would feel. Because she was with Soshi and Data was just a friend. That was how she wanted things and daydreaming was totally inappropriate. 

‘I’m an idiot,’ she said to herself, as she rushed in getting dry.

*

Early the next morning, Kristen lay asleep in her bed. Her sleep had not been satisfactory overall, given that she had woken every hour thinking she had been signalled by somebody only to find she had been dreaming about it instead. 

Now she slept deeply, worn out by the previous day of stress and silence and it took several bleeps of an incoming message on her personal viewscreen to stir her. When it woke her finally, she pushed the covers off her body and dragged herself into a sitting position, her eyes so bleary she could barely see the screen. The words ‘Incoming Message’ flashed on the screen again and again, accompanied by a repetitive bleep that was a true assault on her senses. 

‘On screen,’ she said, irritable despite this being the very thing she had wished for the day before.

Lieutenant Soshi appeared, looking as groomed and charismatic as always in his uniform. He took a good look at her, observing that he had woken her up and laughed, though not unkindly. ‘Good morning, Kristy. You slept well I take it?’ he asked.

‘No, I did not. I was awake through much of the night, worrying that you hadn’t been in touch,’ she grumbled. She stood from the bed and grabbed a hair fastener from her bedside table, using it to roughly pull her hair back into a ponytail. That done, she sat back on the bed and covered her legs with the sheet so she was decent. ‘Why didn’t you get in touch yesterday? You said you would. I waited all bloody day and night. I’ve been worried sick.’

Soshi’s smile became a touch vacant, though it remained wide on his face. It was an icy grin that didn’t touch his eyes and it didn’t suit him at all. ‘I was at the Engineering conference with Lieutenant LaForge. I told you that. There’s no need to bite my head off. What’s the matter with you, huh?’

‘You said you’d let me know if you got there okay. I was worried. I didn’t hear a thing from anyone all day yesterday. I was scared something terrible had happened. These are very dangerous times, if you hadn’t noticed.’ 

She hoped she looked as disgruntled as she felt. There was something dismissive about the way he was behaving that she didn’t like. She was used to his cockiness by now, but it didn’t mean it was right for him to behave that way when something bad could have happened to him and he’d left her in silence with no information as to his wellbeing at all.

‘Jeez, Kristy. How about a hello? I thought you might be pleased to hear from me,’ he replied. He was still grinning and she found it incredibly irritating given that it was clear she was upset. 

‘Hello,’ she said.

Soshi laughed.

Did he think this was _funny?_

‘Soshi, I think you’d better get in touch later on when I’ve had chance to wake up,’ she said.

‘I needed to tell you that I think there’s a chance I’m going to be pretty tied-up down here. I’ve met with some friends from the Academy and we were going to spend some time catching up. So, I won’t be able to message you,’ he replied.

She glared at him. It was a peculiar feeling, having never been truly mad at him before. What had happened since yesterday? She was supposed to be an expert on human psychology and yet just recently she felt she didn’t understand a single person she was close to and most especially herself.

‘So… you’ll be too busy to even check in, that’s what you’re saying?’ she asked.

‘We’re only going to be down here a few more days, Kristy. I thought you might understand that I’d want to make the most of the free time. If you’re so pissed off that you’re on your own, you should have come down here with me when I offered,’ he said, the charming gleam now gone from his eyes.

‘I am not pissed off that I’m on my own. I’m fully aware that I chose to stay here. I don’t see why spending time with old friends means you can’t send me the occasional message just to check in. Have I done something to offend you?’

‘No, but you’re being bitchy,’ he said.

Kristen was hurt by that. ‘That’s a bit mean…’

‘You’ve changed, you know that?’ he snapped, his good mood fully gone now. 

As they glared at one another and in the silence, Kristen felt something huge and dark begin to harden in her chest. She was aware a bad night’s sleep had probably made her irascible, but he truly was being an ass. It was a new side to him entirely and one she knew was not going to work for her, especially not right now. 

Kristen took a deep breath, remembering how she had been taught in her psychology and counselling classes at Starfleet Academy that breathing was important when trying to stay calm. ‘Soshi, leave me be for now. I need to wake up properly and get myself together before we go any further with this,’ 

‘Whatever,’ he said.

‘Please, message me later, okay? We need to talk when we’re both in better moods,’ she said.

Soshi’s handsome dark eyes flashed, his mouth a thin line of irritation. ‘ _Fine,_ ’ he snapped and then the screen went blank.

Kristen looked down at herself and realised her hands were clenched into fists, holding on so tight to the purple coverlet of her bed her knuckles had gone white. She released it slowly and hung her head, fighting the urge not to cry. 

Of all ways to be woken up after a day of worry and then a terrible night’s sleep, her first ever argument with Soshi was not ideal. Just when she thought her heart couldn’t break any further, an incoming message began to bleep again on the screen. If he thought he was going to do this to her again already, he was wrong. She listened to the repetitive noise for a moment and then glared at the monitor. 

‘On screen!’ she snapped, her eyes blazing.

Commander Data’s image flashed into view and instantly his expression turned from one of complete calm to one of open concern. ‘Kristen… are you alright?’

‘Oh, Data…’ She lifted her hands and rubbed at her face. He waited patiently for her to compose herself and when she did, she dropped her hands to her lap and looked back to him, her eyes red and sore. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be you. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.’

‘What has happened?’ he asked. He was in uniform and looked as though he was sitting in some private area, probably some quarters that had been designated to him down on Deep Space 2.

‘Nothing. Don’t worry about it,’ she replied, taking another deep breath. ‘What can I do for you?’

Data tilted his head in that way he had. He considered her for a long moment, as though trying to decide whether to proceed or not. 

Kristen felt at that moment that she’d never been so happy to see him. After their fight the other day, she had been sure their contact would have to be re-initiated by herself, probably rather sheepishly and with a lot of apologising. She had been dreading even thinking about it, despite coming close to getting in touch with him. 

Actually, the thought had occurred once or twice by then that Data might not even wish to fix their friendship and especially after the insensitive denial she had given him in her office the other day. She found herself smiling a little, despite the rage still churning inside her. She truly was very pleased to see him. She’d missed his voice and yellow eyes.

Data smiled back at her, though concern remained evident in those eyes. ‘I wished to ask you a favour,’ he said, ‘but… if this is a bad time I can certainly-’

‘No, what is it? Ask away, I don’t mind,’ she said.

He hesitated, assessing the situation, and then Data visibly noticed she was still in her bed and it prolonged his pause, his distraction only momentary but clear all the same. Kristen realised his track of thought had been diverted and looked down at herself. 

She was still covered up by the purple bed sheet, but he had never seen her in such a state of undress, especially with no traces of make-up and with her hair dishevelled from sleep. It was quite a startling predicament to be in. There was nothing unsettling about the way he looked at her; it was more the sense of intimacy that startled her. Mainly because it wasn’t bothering her as much as she had thought it might. She really didn’t mind him seeing her this way. They were friends. They were good friends.

Data lifted his gaze to her eyes and then continued. ‘I wished to ask if you would visit my quarters today and feed my cat. I requested an Ensign under Geordi’s command to see to her yesterday, but unfortunately Spot is a little temperamental and the visit resulted in the individual being rather badly scratched…’

‘Oh, so you want me to go to your quarters, just to get scratched by your demonic cat? Thanks very much, Data. That sounds wonderful.’ Kristen said this deadpan, an attempt to break the ice between them. 

Data looked worried that she was serious at first, but then noticed a smile was twitching at the corner of her mouth. He was smiling too now, relieved. ‘Spot responds better to female contact, so I thought if I asked you there was a reduced chance of injury. However, if you do not want to take care of her, I can ask someone else,’ 

‘No, no, that’s fine. I’ll feed her and spend some time with her too. I’ll head over there before my morning appointments begin. Does she want anything specific?’ 

‘Feline supplement 23 is her current favourite. If she will not eat that, try either supplement 130 or 172. She is a very fussy eater and her preferences are rather unpredictable.’

‘Okay, no problem.’ Kristen smiled.

A silence passed then and she found herself wanting to launch into a torrent of apologies for her behaviour the other day. She was so close to doing so that she had to chew her tongue to keep herself quiet. At times like these, she became all the more certain that she needed Data’s friendship, rather than simply wanting it. 

Despite his feelings for her, despite what had happened so far between them, it was absolutely crucial that he remain in her life now. She didn’t know why, but she was certain of it. She cared for him a great deal and she trusted him too. He’d earned her trust and her respect and her fondness. Kristen thought the world of him.

‘I will leave you to get on with the day. I am sure you have much to do,’ Data said after a moment, ‘but… may I request that we meet for a conversation when I return to the _Enterprise_? I feel there are things we should discuss,’

‘I agree and of course we can. Let me know when you’re returning and I’ll make time for us to talk,’ she replied.

‘Do you remain busy with your patient quota?’ he asked, tilting his head. 

‘Yes, but don’t worry about it. I’ll find time for us.’ She smiled warmly, hoping he had progressed enough in his emotional development to sense her proverbial olive branch.

‘Thank you,’ Data said. She thought he was going to disappear then and she almost stood from the bed to begin getting dressed for the day, but then she caught his gaze on the screen again, realising he was still there. ‘Are we still… friends, Kristen?’ he asked, his tone laced with caution.

‘Absolutely. Yes we are,’ she replied, giving her reply as much emphasis as possible. There was no doubt at all in her mind or in her heart that they were still friends and would always be so.

He nodded then, a slight smile warming his features. ‘Data out.’

The screen went blank and Kristen continued to gaze at it. 

Kristen might not be Betazoid, or equipped with any type of empathic ability, but she was quite certain at that point that the upcoming week was going to be a very eventful one indeed.

*

The next three days went by quickly and efficiently. 

It seemed the argument Kristen had had with Soshi had filled her with a new energy, one that was decisive and determined. She felt she had a better sense of fairness, especially when she reviewed in her mind what had happened between them that morning. 

If it had been a few months ago, Kristen knew that she likely would have been too nervous to put her point across and would have let the whole thing slide. As it was, she was very pleased with herself for being honest about her feelings and the worry Soshi had caused her. Perhaps it had been for the best that he had awoken her and that her morning mood was already bitter; her boldness had come easily and she remained convinced she had been right to tell him how worried she’d been.

Soshi kept to his word with two things. 

Firstly, he did get in touch later that same day and they talked about things. She agreed when he suggested it again that she had changed as a person and though he seemed to think that it wasn’t a particularly good thing, she felt that it was. Kristen was quite pleased that he had acknowledged her newfound confidence. It was becoming important to her already. 

Secondly, he kept to his word about not being able to maintain a regular communication because of the conferences and the social commitments he’d made and silence prevailed between them as Kristen got on with her duties. She remained steadfast that it was wrong of him not to get in touch, but decided to keep it to herself. For the time being, anyway.

Kristen had visited Data’s quarters a few times to feed his cat. The first time she had been it had taken a while for her to actually go inside and do what she promised she’d do. It wasn’t the fact that it was Data’s quarters she was visiting, but rather something he had told her about them many months ago that had never been mentioned again and yet had never left her subconscious. 

Somewhere in there, his evil brother Lore was disassembled and stored in a secure unit, surrounded with various security sensors and codes. It didn’t seem to matter how well he was protected though, not the first time she visited anyway, because it was on her mind all the same. 

As soon as she had stepped through the doors into his personal rooms and they closed behind her, it was almost as though she could sense an intelligence in there with her, even though it was a dormant one. It made her wonder how Deanna must feel when visiting Data on a personal level, or was the elder Counselor not concerned by Lore now he was dismantled? She wasn’t sure, but knew she would ask her at some point.

Standing in the low light of Data’s quarters, Kristen had stood completely still and allowed herself a little time to get acquainted with everything. He had a personal work station, a bed – presumably for those times he activated the dream program he had told her about – a lounge area, a bathroom and quite a lot more personal tokens about the place than she would ever have guessed. His rooms were not cluttered by any means, but they certainly displayed facets of his personality that were unique only to Data.

There were books, old-fashioned ones that were made of leather and paper lined up on shelves, ornaments of many types and descriptions in random places, paintings on the walls that she presumed he must have created himself, a carved glass sculpture that reflected the lighting beautifully, some clothes and accessories he clearly used for his Sherlock Holmes program on the holodeck, poker cards and chips, and many other things that were strategically placed and obviously cherished. 

It warmed her heart to think that even before his emotion chip had been fitted, Data had taken the care to arrange his quarters in a way that would emulate any other person aboard the ship. It was very endearing.

Turning to glance towards his working area, Kristen thought she heard a noise and almost shrieked in shock when something soft brushed against her leg. Looking down, she saw the ginger cat she had heard so much about and instantly she dropped to her knees to pick her up. The cat, Spot, was quite petite for her age and didn’t seem to mind being held. Stroking the cat’s soft fur to calm both herself and the cat, Kristen got to her feet again and felt her heart yammering hard in her chest. 

What had she expected? For Lore to leap out of the closet and amble towards her, wires spitting sparks, jutting from his neck? 

She laughed aloud to herself, realising the true idiocy of her fear like never before. Kristen chose not to dwell on it for too long though and still smiling to herself she headed over to the replicator instead to choose some food for Spot. Though she might have liked to stay longer in Data’s quarters, just to experience what it was like to be in his personal space, she didn’t want to take advantage of his absence and so as soon as she had fed Spot and spent a little time showing her some affection, she went back to her own rooms to get ready or her first morning session, feeling rather thoughtful. 

By the time Kristen had been there a few times, she had become quite accustomed to the tranquil atmosphere of his quarters. Her inherent attention to detail had helped her memorise the more obvious features of his rooms and now she knew where most things where, such as the bathroom in case she required it, the box that held a few cat toys and treats and the atmospheric controls in case she became a little cold when visiting. 

Feeling bad for Spot for being without her Master for so long, some evenings she would sit at Data’s workstation and attempt to follow what was happening with the trial by use of his computer, sitting with the little ginger cat on her lap to keep her company as she drank coffee and took some time to relax. Data’s quarters had a clinical sort of peacefulness that was softened by his personal touches and Kristen found it a soothing place to be. 

Since the argument she had had with Soshi in her quarters the other day, she felt a little unsettled there and now found herself feeling much more comfortable in Data’s rooms instead of her own.

Aware though she was that he didn’t know she was spending so much time there, Kristen had a feeling Data wouldn’t mind her hanging around. She would sometimes take a nap on his sofa or rest there as she flipped through one of his books. 

She would never look through his personal things, not ever, but she did let herself be absorbed by the ambience of his quarters and how rested they made her feel. When she felt like listening to music, she asked the computer to play what Data liked to listen to. It made her laugh when she discovered that he often listened to nine or even ten different pieces all at the same time, all of them layered together so that to her they sounded like a great and complex jumble of ear-splitting noise. 

Of course, he was unique in that he was capable of enjoying music that way. As she was not, Kristen asked the computer to play one piece at a time and appreciated them at her own pace. 

On the sixth night of her acting Counselor duty for the _Enterprise_ , she found herself sitting on his sofa again in the lounge area, her PADD in hand as she reviewed the many patients she had tended to over the week so far as Spot batted a ball around on the floor. 

Her time had been eaten up sufficiently and though she remained irritated by what had happened with Soshi on the second day of his absence, she felt their time apart was probably a good thing by all accounts. 

Kristen remembered something her Father had told her once – _‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’_. 

He was most certainly right about that. She may be annoyed with her confident, extroverted boyfriend, but she did love him dearly and was eager to mend their rift when he came back to her. Something like this could be easily fixed and she looked forward to their healing discussions.

As she worked her way through several reviews, her comm badge blipped into life.

‘Soshi to Harper.’

Kristen tapped it with a faint smile and responded. ‘Harper here.’

‘Kristy, I just asked the station computer to locate you and it told me you’re in Commander Data’s quarters. Why is that exactly?’ he asked.

Stunned by his tone after an almost weeklong silence, Kristen let the PADD rest in her lap and she took a moment to process his irritation. ‘I promised I’d feed his cat whilst you’re all away, Soshi. Why would that bother you? I’m just doing him a favour.’

‘The computer said you’d been there for over an hour, it doesn’t take that long to feed a damn cat,’ he said.

She realised how it might look, that she was resting for a while in another man’s quarters, but Soshi really didn’t understand the bond she and Data had made over the past six months and it wasn’t his place to make assumptions like that. Data was her friend. Kristen knew that there was nothing untoward about her spending time alone there and was sure he would understand that once she had explained herself. 

Plus, Soshi should trust her. He knew her well enough by now to understand that she was the monogamous type and cheating was something she hated.

‘I’m keeping Spot company. She’s stuck in here all day long on her own and it’s not fair for her. I was going to go home soon to get some dinner. There’s nothing to worry about-’ she started to say.

‘I’ll be the judge of that,’ he snapped, cutting her off, ‘Soshi out.’

Kristen frowned and reached absent-mindedly to stroke Spot, who had just jumped up onto the sofa to rest by her side. 

‘What’s his problem, huh?’ she said, looking down at the cat’s gleaming green eyes. Spot rubbed against the back of her hand and purred, though it did little to diminish the concern Kristen could feel starting to bloom inside her. 

If she didn’t know Soshi better, she would have been certain he was drunk. When he’d spoken, he had been slurring ever so slightly. Was he drunk or just angry?

Kristen sighed.


	17. A Private Moment

Down on the station, Lieutenant Commander Data sat in the mess hall that was directly next to the courtroom. He and Geordi had decided to take their allotted break time together and now Geordi sat eating dinner and between bites of pasta, he was telling Data about the Engineering conferences he had been attending throughout the week. 

It seemed both of them had been given plenty to think about since piloting the shuttlecraft down to the starbase and since finding time to meet up there had hardly been a pause in their conversation. 

The trial was going well. The verdict would likely be reached the following day and as soon as the final conference had been completed, the crew and passengers of the _Enterprise_ would return to the ship and be on their way. Data was quite ready to return now and get on with another mission. Interestingly, he had found a new facet of his emotion chip’s capability since attending the trial; his initial concern about Yhea Tal and all the trouble his trial was causing had altered to something quite akin to boredom. 

Usually it was easy for Data to avoid boredom. He had decades worth of memories (both his own and that of the colonists from Omicron Theta) stored in his neural net that could be accessed and viewed at any time. His own memories were always as potent as the first time he experienced them and especially those that had some emotional weight or a connection to someone he cared for. It was quite possible for him to multi-task, paying attention whoever he was speaking to or working with and accessing those memories all at the same time. 

But right now he chose not to. Though he was aware that boredom was not generally considered to be a pleasant emotional state to be in, Data had never really encountered it before and so now experienced it with mild enthusiasm.

‘I’m not at all satisfied with some of the juniors,’ Geordi said, still eating, ‘I mean, most of them are brilliant, but now and again… yeah.’

Data tilted his head, his train of thought broken by those words. ‘What has made you disatisfied?’ he asked.

‘One of them in particular was rude and belligerent during the last conference… but I don’t know how much I should say about that and to you in particular.’

Data wasn’t bored now in the least. In fact, he was suddenly very much interested in what his friend had to say. ‘Soshi?’ he guessed.

Geordi sighed. ‘Yes…’ 

‘Has he been verbally chastising others again?’

‘Amongst other things. I don’t want you to get carried away with thinking that Soshi is a bad person or anything, but I do wish he’d know his place. I’m getting sick of reminding him that he’s not a full grade officer. For someone fresh out of the Academy, he acts as though he’s the damned Captain sometimes,’

‘What will you do about it?’ Data asked.

‘I don’t know yet. I-’ Geordi looked up then and became distracted, his bright blue eyes staring off into the distance. He put down his knife and fork and started to frown. ‘Speak of the devil and he will appear,’ he muttered.

It took Data a moment to realise something was amiss. Slowly, he turned in his seat to see what he was looking at. Lieutenant Soshi was making his way across the mess hall, his face set in an expression that was nothing less than thunderous. His usual charismatic swagger was gone and now he seemed quite aggressive in his stride. His hands were balled into fists. A girl who neither of them recognised was running after him, asking him to wait but he was completely ignoring her. 

Data turned back to share a look with Geordi, anticipating that whatever was about to happen next was not likely to be pleasant.

‘Lieutenant Soshi, what’s the problem?’ Geordi asked. Being Soshi’s Commanding officer, he was quite right to be the one to address him first. The girl paused in her pursuit of him several feet away, raising her hands to her mouth as she watched the exchange. 

‘With respect, Sir, this is nothing to do with you,’ Soshi returned. 

Data turned and looked up at Soshi, surprised at his tone. ‘Then I can only assume that it has something to do with me,’ he said.

‘Hell yeah, it does. Commander, we need to have a word with one another. Off the record,’ the Lieutenant said. His eyes were burning black with something that Data recognised instantly as pure anger. Or maybe even hatred. Soshi was _incensed_.

‘Proceed, Lieutenant,’ he replied, evenly.

‘I want you to stay the hell away from Kristen. I don’t know what exactly it is you think you’re doing, but I’m on to you.’

Data processed the accusation and then raised his eyebrows. ‘I have no intention to stay away from her. She is a valued friend and colleague. The time we spend together means too much to me to bring to a cessation.’

Soshi’s upper lip curled. ‘I know you like her. I’ve known for some time and frankly… I think it’s pathetic. If you continue trying to change her, trying to take her away from me, I will-’

‘Lieutenant, that is _enough_ ,’ Geordi snapped. He might not be the most confident or boldest member of the senior crew, but he was a good friend and there was no way he was going to stand by and let him speak to Data like that.

‘No, it’s not enough,’ Soshi returned, ‘I’m sick of this. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that you’re infatuated with her, or whatever it is you’re capable of feeling? _Things_ like you should stick to their own kind; not make moves on human women. It’s disgusting.’

Data blinked, realising he had been insulted. ‘Lieutenant Soshi, I will tell you this just once, so listen to me carefully. Yes, I have fallen for Kristen-’

‘Hah! I knew it!’ 

‘But I have not done anything that might be considered inappropriate,’ he continued, ‘I care too much for her happiness to ever risk jeopardising her interpersonal relationships, even with you. Your concern is unwarranted and your approach has been entirely insubordinate. Take my advice when I suggest that you retreat now and perhaps imbibe some fluids with a reduced toxic level,’

‘What?’

‘You appear to be drunk,’ Data clarified.

Soshi steeled himself and the fire in his eyes burned brighter, hotter. ‘Then conversely, I will tell you just once that if I think for one moment you’ve been ordering her to spend all that time in your quarters because-’

‘I asked her, not ordered her, to feed my cat whilst I attended the trial, Lieutenant. She agreed of her own free will. What do you mean by ‘all that time’?’

‘I asked the computer to locate Kristen on the _Enterprise_ and it told me she had been in your quarters for over an hour. I’m not sure what it is you have her doing in there, but according to the trace log I requested, she has spent a total of nine hours in your rooms since the trial began this week. I can’t think of a single reason why she would need to spend all that time there but I can tell you this; I know you’ve put her up to it and if you think for one second she would ever choose a walking toaster over real flesh and blood, you’re mistaken.’

Data too wondered why Kristen had spent so much time in his quarters, but that wasn’t relevant right now. 

He looked over Soshi’s shoulder at the girl watching the confrontation and raised an eyebrow. ‘Does your friend have anything to add to this? She seems very interested in what we are saying to one another.’

Soshi faltered then, visibly. ‘Uh… she’s just a friend…’

‘I do not believe you,’

‘It has nothing to do with you,’ he said, sneaking a glance at the girl, who had gone red in the face in a very tell-tale way.

‘Then I must conclude that we both have concealed important factors…’ Data stood from the table then and looked down at Soshi, not that he was considerably taller than him, but he knew that in conflicts such as these, a certain amount of superiority had to be executed in order to get one’s point across. 

Soshi’s expression twisted, anger coming off him in waves. ‘I said that it has nothing to do with you,’ he snapped.

Data lowered the tone of his voice, keeping it calm and polite, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than necessary. ‘If my friendship with Kristen makes you nervous to the extent of you needing to seek intimate female company in her absence, then perhaps the matter has become more serious than either of us realised,’ he said, ‘I may be a machine, Soshi, but that gives me the ability to be there for Kristen, always. Long after your shallow affection for her has died out, I will still be there for her,’ 

‘Now, wait just a minute-’

‘I would never double-cross her as you so obviously have and nor would I wish to ever cause her pain. She is too vital to me. It is a shame you have proven yourself to be so morally bereft and also disloyal, for now you will surely lose her,’ Data finished.

Soshi took a step closer to him. ‘I’m going to the Captain. As soon as we board the _Enterprise_ , I am going straight to him and I’m going to tell him you’ve made inappropriate advances on a junior officer.’

Geordi stood then and used both hands to push them apart. Data moved without a struggle and stood back, realising a low, heated anger was pulsing dangerously throughout his system, quite unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even his argument with Kristen herself hadn’t affected him like this. Geordi was speaking to Soshi, but somehow he couldn’t multi-task this time and wasn’t listening either. 

Data looked at the girl standing to the side instead and she looked back at him, her eyes wide with some raw emotion, though he couldn’t place it. She was still covering her mouth and had gone very pale. She looked terrified.

‘Go, back to your quarters, right now Lieutenant!’ Geordi physically turned Soshi around on the spot and gave him a gentle shove in the right direction. 

Soshi started to walk, which was the last thing Data had expected, but he did not leave quietly. All the way across the mess hall he voiced his outrage and after a moment, the girl who had accompanied him also turned and ran after him, calling his name.

Data sat back down at the table and waited for Geordi to do the same. ‘Did I handle that confrontation adequately?’ he asked as Geordi sank wearily into his seat.

‘As best you could. You didn’t shout or act as melodramatic as that idiot did,’ Geordi replied. He took a sip from his glass of water and then looked back to his friend, ‘I know you’re going to want some advice from me now Data, but I don’t really know what to say. This does not look good, though.’

‘I think that assessment is significantly accurate.’ Data nodded in agreement.

*

The trial came to a close and Yhea Tal was presented to a trio of Romulan ambassadors who had arrived to intervene on the fourth day. It was agreed that he would be punished and imprisoned by his own people and Starfleet would be allowed to help the colonists of Valtal IV find their missing people and rebuild all they had lost in the destruction without Romulan intervention. 

Starfleet was also responsible for the recovered weaponry and it would be eradicated the following day, by a team of experts and in a controlled environment.

Kristen read all of this, along with some other updates, on her PADD in her quarters. She hadn’t heard from Lieutenant Soshi or Commander Data, or anyone else since Soshi had reached her via her communicator the day before and they had fought again. She had a subtle sense of worry about it and though it was not overwhelming, it had been enough to cease her recreational visits to Data’s quarters. She still fed Spot, but didn’t linger afterwards, even though the cat had wound her lithe little body round her legs constantly as she tried to leave.

Hearing that the crew were returning made Kristen feel on-edge. Apparently, some new crewmembers who had been transferred from the starbase to the _Enterprise_ for the next few missions would be boarding the ship also and she wondered if it might affect her patient roster. 

The general tension that had shrouded the _Enterprise_ since Yhea Tal had been taken into custody had most certainly lifted for everyone else, but Kristen felt more nervous than ever. Not only did she have to try and mend the rift between herself and Soshi, but she had to face Data and try to make sense of their difficulties. The mere thought of it all was exhausting.

She waited in TenForward for the crew to return. Guinan had thrown an impromptu party to celebrate the verdict, plus the new hope in sight for the colonists. The whole room was decorated with silver balloons and streamers, a buffet table running across one wall teeming with many types of food. 

Eaten up with nerves, Kristen sat at the bar and sipped from a drink of something Guinan had mixed her, promising that it would make her feel better. Its pale blue colour was most certainly soothing and after a few long swallows, she found the pressure in her head was retreating. Plus it tasted pretty good too.

She had taken her time to get ready for tonight. Though she knew Soshi had been out of line, there was a part of her that still wanted to look pretty for his return. She disliked that sense of wanting him to still find her attractive and knew it was idiotic, but despite herself, that was how she felt. 

Her hair had grown considerably since joining the crew of the _Enterprise_. It had been just past her shoulders when she graduated from Starfleet Academy, but now it reached the bottoms of her shoulder blades. Tonight she separated it into two sections and loosely plaited each one, leaving soft tendrils to frame her face at either side. She had chosen to wear a short grey dress with a wide black belt around the middle and her boots, which like most of the ship-issue ones finished just under the knee and were black in colour. 

Kristen even took the time to put some make-up on and once it was time to leave for the party, she had found herself thinking she looked much more presentable than she felt. 

Inside, she was confused and stressed and very worried.

When the crew entered the bar, they were greeted with rapturous applause from everyone waiting. Kristen turned in her seat, her eyes seeking out both Soshi and Data at the same time. There were so many people it was quite hard to differentiate one member of the crew from the other, but eventually she caught sight of pale, almost opalescent skin and a pair of golden eyes. She smiled and lifted her hand to wave at him.

Data looked at her searchingly, unsmiling, and then he looked away from her again. 

Kristen frowned and wondered what must have happened for him to not come over and at least share a little small-talk. It wasn’t like Data to not want to be near her and it hurt that he apparently didn’t want to even say hello. She couldn’t see Soshi anywhere either. She spent some time looking for him but it seemed he had decided not to show up. 

The Captain made a speech, one that spoke volumes on how relieved he was to be back aboard the _Enterprise_ and for the trial to be over finally, even if he didn’t say it literally. Commander Riker, always one to advance the stakes when it came to having fun, returned to his quarters to fetch his trombone and at that the other members of his regular band followed suit, returning quickly to begin playing their most requested songs. 

Before she knew it, Kristen found herself in the middle of a loud and chaotic party. The music was loud and full of energy and everyone was drinking a variety of exotic cocktails. People danced with one another and fooled about. She felt lost within the colour and noise and though her smile was perpetual and warm, her heart was starting to ache in her chest. 

Where was Soshi? 

Why did she feel as though she shouldn’t go near Data? And why didn’t he want to come over and talk for a while? Every time she caught his gaze, he gave her that peculiar look that seemed to last for an eternity, before tearing his eyes away and ignoring her. She had expected him to come and ask about Spot at least, but he stayed away completely, standing at the other side of the room with some of the other senior officers. 

_What have I done?_ she asked herself, _is he mad with me? I seem to be pissing everyone off right now. I can’t seem to figure my life out, let alone the people in it._

The feeling that something had happened was unavoidable and as the night wore on, Kristen found herself frozen to her seat at the bar. She felt guilty and confused and lost.

Guinan approached her a little before midnight, refreshing her drink without even asking if she wanted her to. ‘Are you alright, Kristen?’ she asked, her dark eyes quizzical.

‘Yes…’ she said vaguely. Then she shook her head. ‘No, I’m not. That’s obvious isn’t it?’

‘Very obvious. Is there anything I can do to help?’

‘Have you seen Soshi since everyone returned to the ship?’

Guinan turned and looked across the room, doing the same scan for his presence that Kristen had been doing all night. When she saw that he wasn’t there, she turned back to her and frowned. ‘No, I haven’t. Is there any reason why he wouldn’t be here tonight?’

‘Not that I know of. We argued the other day… but I didn’t think it was as serious as this…’ Kristen sighed and took a slow sip from her replenished drink. ‘Sometimes we bicker, but we always figure it out… I can’t understand why he hasn’t come to meet with me,’

‘Can’t you use your communicator to contact him?’

Kristen shook her head. ‘No, Guinan. If he doesn’t want to see me right now, the last thing I should do is pester him. I’m hoping he’ll come to me later. I was just wondering if you’d seen him tonight.’

Guinan put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding smile. ‘Why don’t you go mingle? You’ve been stuck to my bar all night. Go and spend some time with Data. I’m sure you must have missed him while he was away.’

Kristen glanced at Guinan abruptly, her eyes wide and clear. ‘What made you say that?’ she asked.

‘He’s your friend, isn’t he? I know you don’t treat him for his emotional issues any longer and that he hasn’t been your patient for a while, but you seem to have stayed close since then. We miss our friends when they’re away from us, don’t we?’

‘Yes.’ Kristen felt miserable all of a sudden. ‘But… he hasn’t even said hello to me yet. I think he’s annoyed with me, or something else… I don’t know. The feeling I get is that I should stay away from him. He’s been through a lot and I don’t think I’ve been much help at all. In fact, I think I’ve made his life a lot more complicated than it should be. Data deserves better than the trouble I’ve brought to him. He deserves much, much better than me.’

Guinan looked up and Kristen followed her gaze, seeing that Data was giving her that look again. Something longing, something mournful was etched in his eyes. He looked away again and struck up a conversation with Commander LaForge as though badly needing the distraction.

Kristen sighed. She felt terrible.

‘If I know Data like I think I do, and I know him pretty well, he would very much like to talk to you. He just doesn’t know how to approach you. He might be a valued member of Starfleet and a much better adjusted person than he was, but his social skills are still… underdeveloped.’ Guinan said this kindly, with obvious affection for the android they were discussing. 

‘I know, but… even he knows that you come over to say hi to a friend when you haven’t seen each other for a while. The last time we spoke, he said we needed to have a conversation. So why aren’t we talking?’

‘He needs your patience and your friendship very much. When I see him looking at you, I see a man who badly wants to reach out to you but doesn’t know how. Go to him, Kristen. Make this easier on both of you. If he isn’t coming to you, there will be a very good reason for that. Go over to him and get some peace for Data and for yourself. It’ll be worth it.’

Kristen nodded and got down from her stool. ‘Maybe you’re right…’

‘I’m sure that I am,’ Guinan replied.

‘Thanks,’ she said with a faint smile. ‘You’re a good friend.’

Guinan stood back and watched Kristen wander into the crowd.

*

Data had decided not to drink anything tonight. Not that alcohol or even synthohol affected him in the way it affected humans, but the emotional responses he might get from one beverage or another was not going to help his current mood, which was not a good mood in the first place. 

He had decided, after a long conversation with Geordi the night before, that he would be better off adhering to what Soshi had said after all. It wasn’t that the threat to go to Captain Picard had worked; it was more a case of not wanting to cause Kristen any more trouble. If he could stay out of the way, then no more confrontations needed to occur and in the long run, she would have much less heartache to contend with. 

He knew he needed to put her first, even if it caused her confusion and concern and he missed her badly. He had to think of her instead of what he wanted.

Data couldn’t help but watch her, though. Kristen looked beautiful tonight and though it made him sad to think about it, he wished she had made that effort for him instead of for that cheating idiot, Soshi. Kristen kept looking his way, asking questions with her eyes, but he stayed where he was and did not advance on her. 

Geordi warned him not to keep looking her way, but he couldn’t help it. If he wasn’t going to speak to at all her tonight or have any contact with her, the least he could allow himself was a few stolen glances in her direction. Even if it was programmed into every last miniscule behavioural file in his positronic networks that he mustn’t look her way, Data was sure he would suffer a meltdown and all his systems would rebel, completely unable to comply.

The last time he checked, she was talking to Guinan and appeared absolutely miserable, her shoulders slumped forward and her eyes so dull, they appeared darker than usual. 

Data had heard that Soshi wasn’t coming to the party because he had made friends with some of the new crew and he wanted to spend time with them instead. He had a sneaking suspicion that the girl he had seen him with might have something to do with it too and the mere thought made him churn inside with many types of negative emotions. He couldn’t comprehend how anyone who had Kristen’s heart would look elsewhere for love or even companionship. To Data, it was madness. Soshi _had_ to be insane to see other girls behind Kristen’s back. It agonised him. 

Why was it that others always achieved in disgrace what he so deeply desired? 

He glanced back to the bar to check how she was doing and saw that Kristen was gone. He’d only been distracted for a moment and she’d disappeared. Ignoring whatever it was that Geordi was saying, he turned around and looked about the room. He’d only looked away for a second and now he’d lost her. 

‘You’re going to end up back in therapy at this rate. You’re driving yourself crazy,’ Geordi said, the concern evident in his tone.

Data looked back to him briefly. ‘I am fine, just… distracted,’ he said. As if illustrating the fact, he looked away from Geordi again at that moment, scanning the room once again to try and see her, peering over the heads of the crowd.

‘I’m starting to worry about you,’ Geordi said.

‘Do not worry,’ Data replied, his eyes still searching.

‘But I’ve never seen you like this before…’

‘I have never been in this sort of situation before, Geordi,’ Data said, ‘I have never experienced these sorts of emotions. Please, do not worry. I am simply attempting to keep an eye on Kristen.’ 

‘If you say so. I’m going to get another drink,’ Geordi said. He patted his friend kindly on the back, obviously thinking that Data needed some sort of consolation, and then walked away. 

Data barely felt it, he was so confused, but he did watch as he went over to the bar. The room was so crowded with people and the music was so loud and lively, it was quite difficult to concentrate on anything for long periods of time. The conversations of a hundred or so people were deafening. He turned again, leaning up a little to see if Kristen had gone over to the buffet table or to sit near the band, where Counselor Troi was. 

That was when he saw her, working her way through the throngs of people towards him.

Although he’d promised himself all night that he wouldn’t let this happen, Data was so relieved to see her, he couldn’t help but smile a little when she came to stand in front of him. She was a ‘sight for sore eyes’, or at least he believed that was the correct expression. He felt an overwhelming urge to put his arms around her and pull her close. She certainly looked like she needed that sort of comfort just as much as he did, but he stayed frozen to the spot. It felt like years since they had spoken face-to-face, even though it had only been a week or so ago.

‘Are you ignoring me, Data?’ she asked, without a greeting. Her eyes were wary, as was her tone, as though she were very concerned indeed.

‘Good evening, Kristen. Yes I am, but I assure you there are valid reasons for my distance tonight. I am sorry if I have caused you upset,’ he replied.

She frowned, confused. ‘We need to talk. Can we go somewhere private?’

Data battled inside himself ferociously, relaying the conversation he’d had with Geordi the night before. At the time it had made perfect sense that he would not get too close to Kristen when they returned to the ship and that he should try to maintain some polite distance between them. He did not want to cause her any more trouble, even if it meant ignoring her. 

But how could he deny her? How could he reject her when she was reaching out and specifically asking to talk to him in private?

It took him less than a second to process the pros and cons of taking her up on her offer and though he knew his neural net would provide a constant negative feedback loop for the rest of the night after they had parted, he nodded to her, took her arm and then led her away through the crowds.

*

Kristen followed Data and as soon as they passed through the doors to TenForward, she reached to take his hand from her arm and then she linked fingers with his instead. Data paused, looking down at their conjoined hands, and then he looked her in the eye. 

She could tell he was surprised but he didn’t say a word. 

Heart thumping, she smiled a little at him. Data returned the smile and then they were moving again. She had no idea where they were going, but at that moment she wasn’t terribly concerned. They strode quickly down the corridor outside of TenForward, took a left, another left, yet another left and then a right. They came to a stop then and he used his Priority 3 security clearance to gain access to one of the private observation lounges, usually accessed by only the Captain. 

In there, the lights were low and the stars outside reflected on the highly polished glass table that ran the length of the room. Data had only been in this room once, when Picard had requested his attention on a private matter associated with the Borg, but had often desired to return, if only to look at the stars. He found it a very elegant room with a breathtaking view that seemed to magnify each star, each planet. There was no wonder the Captain kept it to himself for the most part.

Kristen looked up at him, releasing his hand. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked, ‘are you still mad with me? I thought we agreed to be friends. You haven’t said a word to me all night so far. If I’ve upset you, I wish you’d tell me so I can make it right.’

Data’s brow creased. ‘No, I am not mad with you. Lieutenant Soshi confronted me yesterday at the station. He was inebriated and behaving quite out of character. He told me that you had been spending a lot of time in my quarters and was furious about it. He warned me to stay away from you and so after some deliberation, I decided to do as he asked. I did not want to cause you any trouble,’ he explained.

Kristen felt her cheeks heat up. It hadn’t occurred to her for a moment that Soshi might do something like that after their argument, even though she conceded that he had likely been drunk at the time. ‘Oh…’ she said, eventually.

‘Why did you do that?’ he asked, tilting his head. 

‘Why did I do what?’

‘Why did you spend so much time in my quarters whilst I attended the trial?’

Kristen looked past him, to the view of space beyond the window. She knew she was making herself pretty obvious right now, with her pink cheeks and diverted gaze, but she couldn’t help it. She had missed Data a lot and his quarters had provided an unexpected but welcome comfort while he was away. 

‘Was there something amiss with your personal quarters?’ he asked.

‘No. I just like your rooms and… I missed you. Being in your quarters helped me feel close to you again,’ she admitted, low and quiet. 

When she finally made eye contact with him again, she saw he had a very small smile that reached his eyes, lifting their eerie golden shade, brightening it and turning it to honey. 

She started to smile as well, so relieved to be back in his presence that it was quite unnerving. It occurred to her that she hadn’t visited Soshi’s quarters even once over the past week, but then his behaviour had soured her mood rather substantially and so being in his rooms would have been disconcerting. She had started to miss Data from the moment they had fought in her office and it was a comfort to be near him again, so much so that everything else was suddenly forgotten.

‘I missed you too, Kristen,’ he said, ‘I apologise again if my actions tonight caused you distress. I was aiming to do the right thing for all parties concerned. It seems my affection for you has been noticed by others now, most especially Lieutenant Soshi, and the last thing I wish to do is cause you any heartache because of my feelings. I want the best for you, in all things.’

Kristen sighed and took a few steps, so that she was standing by the window, quite unable to look at him when he spoke that way. The stars seemed bright and full, like a million diamonds brightening up the whole galaxy. 

Data followed her after a moment. She could feel his presence beside her. He was close, but not too close, keeping a respectful distance. ‘Kristen?’ he prompted.

‘You’ve come to be one of my best friends, Data. I do care about you… but I don’t think I can ever give you what you need. I know Soshi is a complete fool sometimes and he has hurt me a lot this week, but I love him. I wish I didn’t, but I do…’ she said.

‘If there is one thing you have taught me Kristen, it is that our feelings do as they please. I respect the way you feel about him,’ Data replied. 

‘How do you always manage to be such a nice person?’ she asked.

He paused. ‘I… try to emulate the behaviours of those I look up to. Since joining Starfleet and coming to know Geordi, Captain Picard, Commander Riker and the others, I have tried my best to learn from the examples they set. I admire their knowledge and experience and I endeavour to be as moralistic as they are. I am also programmed to be polite and conscientious, I believe. My Father did not want me to be like Lore and so…’ At that he seemed to realise he was rambling. He did that sometimes. ‘I apologise,’ he said, ‘I perhaps should have just thanked you for the compliment. I am glad that you think I am a nice person. Thank you for saying that I am.’

Kristen sighed. ‘You’re a wonderful person. I wish that I was. The more I try to do the right thing, the more people I seem to hurt. Whether it’s letting my Father down or making Soshi mad or bringing drama into your life that you don’t deserve. I’m not a good person, Data. I don’t know why you want to be my friend. You don’t deserve this drama… and I don’t deserve you,’

‘That is incorrect,’ he said, ‘you are well-liked aboard the ship and I know that I treasure our friendship. I do not make a habit of forming friendships with undesirable company. You are a kind person and you are patient and helpful. I like those things about you.’

She felt her heart ache. ‘Thanks…’

He paused and then spoke again, quieter than before. ‘May I tell you something, Kristen?’

‘Sure. You can tell me anything, Data,’ 

‘It is of a very personal nature,’

‘Well, we’re on that subject already.’

When he didn’t say anything for a time, she turned and looked up at him. 

He didn’t return her gaze. Instead, Data continued to stare out of the window at the stars, or perhaps beyond them, seemingly not wanting to look her in the eye as he spoke. ‘If Soshi and yourself maintain a successful relationship and you remain together forever, I will still love you, Kristen… and I will do my best to be happy for you. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I will always watch out for you and do my best to keep you safe. If he lets you down and you need me, I will always be here. If he realises how lucky he is and starts to treat you with the respect you deserve, I will still be here. Always.’

Kristen felt her eyes fill with tears and she reached to touch his arm. 

It took Data a moment to react, but then he did return her gaze, his features held with stoicism she knew to be completely unique to him. 

‘You really mean that, don’t you?’ she whispered.

Data nodded. ‘Yes. I could never deceive you, verbally or otherwise. You are far too important to me. I have cared for you for a long time. That will never desist and nor will it ever falter.’ 

She took a deep breath. ‘I believe you, Data.’

He tilted his head. ‘Even if you do not feel the same way, I cannot help that I have fallen in love with you… and I have. I love you very much, Kristen.’

_What are you doing to me?_ she wondered, _you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever known. I’m changing because of you and I can’t resist it. The fact you love me is painful but… would I alter that if I could? Would I erase those feelings? I’m not sure. If I am sure about one thing it is that I need you, Data. I can’t say it out loud, but I do._

Before she could really think about what she was doing, Kristen put her hands to his arms and turned him to face her properly. Data let her do that without saying a word and when she put her hand gently to the side of his neck, he didn’t move away or frown or even tilt his head inquisitively. If Data was disturbed or overwhelmed by her tactility, he certainly didn’t make it obvious. She looked into his eyes and realised that the love for her within them was strong, maybe stronger than it had ever been. She trusted him not to overpower her with those feelings, for she knew he was honourable to the last.

Just how she had ever doubted the sincerity of his emotions based on his mechanical status escaped her now; she wished she could go back in time just to slap herself into sense. He definitely loved her. It wasn’t Nightingale Syndrome or transference, it was real. Data truly loved her.

But how did she truly feel about him?

‘Kristen, are you alright?’ he asked, breaking the silence, with a touch of concern in his voice.

She nodded, unable to speak. Then she moved closer to him. Her hand on the side of his neck felt so right there and when she moved it a little so she could stroke her thumb across the line of his jaw; that felt right too. As he looked down at her, leaning into the touch of her hand against his neck, his eyes almost closed for a moment as he seemed to indulge his senses in her. 

Kristen was quite sure nobody had ever looked at her like that in her whole life. It was exciting and unnerving, all at the same time. 

It seemed only natural at that point that as his eyes remained half-closed and her own focus had blended from touched to yearning that she should lean up on her tiptoes and kiss him. 

If Data’s inorganic skin feeling real had surprised her in the past, it was nothing compared to the soft and yielding pressure of his mouth against hers. The kiss was filled with feeling and it was sweet and slow. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, feeling his hand rest gently on the base of her back, holding her steady and near. She hadn’t realised in the heat of the moment that she had swayed a little, her nerves sending subtle trembles throughout her body.

Kristen moved her hand from his neck to the back of his head. There, she stroked her fingers into his hair. Her other hand grasped his arm and she held on to the fabric of his uniform, feeling dazed and soothed by what they were sharing. Data turned his face slightly, altering the positions of their mouths. She pushed her lips against his a little more and then she found herself holding back a sigh as he kissed her back with nothing more than submissive gentleness.

And then it was over. 

When she pulled away, Kristen gazed at him in the silence. 

Data watched her too, clearly feeling quite lost in what had just happened. 

Reality began to filter in then and the affection of the moment changed. Kristen began to feel shocked and then that shock turned to sheer alarm. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,’ she whispered.

‘Kristen-’ 

‘That was… I don’t know what I’m doing. What the hell am I doing? I need to go,’ she said, her eyes still filled with tears. 

Data didn’t try to stop her physically when she stepped away from him and began to back away towards the observation lounge door, but he did look unsettled. ‘Wait just a moment, please,’ he tried.

‘No. I can’t, Data. I’m sorry.’ She turned and watched the doors open. 

‘Please stay, Kristen?’

‘I can’t. I’ll see you soon,’ she said and then, hurriedly, she was gone.

Data remained still until he had fully assimilated what had occurred and then, allowing himself a moment of comfort within the madness, he touched his fingers to his lips.


	18. Mind Games

Soshi lay on Lieutenant Harper’s bed, in her quarters, and looked up at the ceiling above him. 

He had attended a party on the lower decks with the new crewmembers for the last few hours and had found himself having a sincerely enjoyable time amidst the chatter and the drinks and all the pretty girls. One in particular had held his attention for some time and he was glad he was getting to know her better. Carmen was truly gorgeous and she excited him a great deal. 

It didn’t matter to Soshi that Data and LaForge had figured out that he was cheating on Kristen because he was too far gone with the dark turn of his moods by now. Sometimes his mercurial nature rendered him far removed from loyalty or respect. From the moment he’d discovered that his girlfriend was spending far too much time in Commander Data’s quarters, he had decided to put himself first. 

But then, when he really thought about it, he realised that he did that most of the time anyway. It was easier that way, both when it came to his career and his personal life. Soshi liked to put himself first, his career second and everything else last. Kristen was in there somewhere but she was not a priority. Not now. Maybe not ever.

Tiredness had overwhelmed him eventually and after kissing Carmen goodnight and promising her they’d have another date soon, he had made his excuses to the others and left the party. It had occurred that he could visit TenForward for a quieter drink before turning in for the night as he rode the turbolift back to his quarters and so on a whim, he decided it would be a good idea and an easy way to find Kristen too. 

Soshi knew she’d be irritated that he’d decided to spend his time with others instead of her, especially after their recent troubles, but he also knew he couldn’t put off their reunion for too long. In a manner of speaking, Soshi knew he needed to face the music. 

He had halted the lift and headed in that direction, wondering just how irritated she would be. She was hot when she was angry, he felt. He liked seeing her that way, with her flashing dark eyes and pretty mouth twisted in a pained grimace. Or perhaps he just liked knowing that he could affect Kristen with his behaviour and he enjoyed seeing evidence of that on her face. He enjoyed her anguish.

The party had been in full swing when he had arrived and was surprisingly much livelier than the one he had just left. He had expected it to be a stale affair because of how many senior officers would be present, but instead it was loud and entertaining. Soshi thought he might find Kristen right away, but the room was so crowded he realised he was going to have to search for her. Annoying though it was, he got on with it immediately, hoping she’d be looking for him at the same time. She should be, he felt, for he wanted her to be worried about his absence. 

He wanted her wrapped around his little finger. He wanted to keep her on her toes.

He saw Commander LaForge by the bar getting a drink, the Captain talking with Lieutenant Commander Worf and Guinan pouring more beverages just a few feet away. Other senior officers were littered about the room and so were many of Soshi’s colleagues and Academy-mates and friends. Commander Riker was on the makeshift stage with some others playing that God-awful jazz music he was so transfixed by and Kristen’s mentor Counselor Troi was sitting at a table with Doctor Crusher, talking and drinking as they watched him play. 

He couldn’t see Kristen anywhere, even when he had done a full circuit of the room. 

Worse still, the Second Officer of the _Enterprise_ was also missing, though he had expected that when he couldn’t find her. 

After asking the computer to locate his girlfriend and Data and finding that they were alone together in a private room that belonged exclusively to the Captain, he decided to head back to her quarters and simply wait for her to come back to him. 

Soshi had made up his mind on what was occurring and did not like that he was being made to look like an idiot. An idiot was exactly what he was starting to feel like too. He might be making a fool of Kristen by seeing Carmen behind her back, but that was a still-developing affair and so not on the same level as what his girlfriend and that Soong-type tinker toy were up to, in Soshi’s estimations. 

People _must_ have seen Kristen and Data leave together and because he was the Second Officer of the entire ship, gossip would be buzzing tomorrow. All of that gossip would put Soshi in the role of the doormat boyfriend who was being walked all over by his unfaithful partner and those two in the roles of dishonest cheaters. The irony of that was not lost on Soshi, given that he’d been the first to cheat and that he was behaving with the exact same amount of disloyalty. 

Still, he looked forward to being painted as a broken-hearted innocent. That would be enjoyable indeed and he knew he’d be good at playing on it. 

He took a sip from his cup of green tea and then lay back again, putting his arms behind his head. He was angry, yet it was not filling him with adrenaline at the moment. Instead it filled him with a low, quiet energy that was calculating and careful in equal measures. Soshi was convinced that Kristen was cheating on him and had been for a while, even if he had no concrete proof at the moment. But before acting on it he wished to take his time and assess the situation from the inside out. 

What occurred currently was that Commander Data had not listened to his warning down on the station, so now he was going to have to do something about that and of that there was no shadow of a doubt. He would pay Captain Picard a visit in private when the time was right and get a few facts set straight about the Second Officer and his immoral proclivities. He was sure that the Captain would not take kindly to this sort of behaviour and if he could induce a little hiccup in the Commander’s glittering Starfleet career thus far, that would be justice well served.

Soshi regretted being drunk when he had confronted his superior officer, but he supposed the alcohol he had shared with some of the new crew had given him the boost of confidence he had needed to finally face his suspicions. He was so used to the damned synthehol served by the _Enterprise’s_ replicators that his tolerance had weakened. 

Still, embarrassing Data like that in the middle of a crowded mess hall had felt pretty good and he certainly didn’t regret anything he had said.

Especially not now.

A little after 1am, Kristen entered the room. 

Soshi lay there, still and silent, not making any attempt to hide himself and felt a subtle tide of amusement wash over him when he realised she didn’t know he was there. 

Kristen walked into the centre of her lounge area and simply stood there in the semi-darkness. Soshi could hear her breathing, even though he was in the adjoining room. From where he was laid, he could see her perfectly because of the way the partition was laid out, but she still hadn’t noticed him. She put her hands to her face and for a moment, he thought she was crying. Her breathing was uneven and heavy, as though she were trying to contain herself from breaking down. 

She was not crying, however. Kristen lowered her hands with a loud, guttural sigh and then turned and went over to the replicator and ordered herself a cup of warm milk with honey. Then she carried it through to the bedroom, her footfalls light on the carpet. 

When she saw him sprawled out on her bed, she gasped and almost spilt her drink all over herself.

‘Good evening, beautiful,’ he said, with that trademark grin.

‘Soshi…’ she said, startled. 

Her hand was shaking when she put the cup down on her bedside table and it amused him further, glad that she was so blatantly uncomfortable in his presence. Right now, she had a right to behave like that and he hoped her guilt burned inside her. She came over and sat at the end of the bed where his feet lay; looking to him with her wide, brown eyes. 

Well, she’d certainly made the effort with her appearance today, that much was clear, he thought. Her hair was plaited and she’d applied dark make up to her eyes, making them seem large and doe-like. She remained plain in his eyes, but now deceitful also and for a moment he felt a rush of absolute hatred towards her.

‘I waited for you for hours, Kristy. Where have you been?’ he asked.

‘I was waiting for you at the party in TenForward,’ she said. 

‘Yes, I heard that. I went to look for you and couldn’t see you anywhere. I looked for you for ages. I’d planned to make us dinner so we could spend some time together and get through all these silly arguments we’ve been having. I’ve missed you so much.’ 

He sat up and hugged her, his arms pulling her close. She felt weak against him and was still trembling a little. 

‘Where were you?’ he whispered into her ear. 

‘I was…’ She lay against him, hardly returning his embrace at all. ‘I had to see a patient. Something important came up at the last moment,’ she muttered.

‘Oh, Kristy.’ Soshi held her back from him and looked her in the eye. ‘That’s you to a tee, isn’t it? Everyone else is having a good time at the party and you’re still working and worrying about other people, fulfilling your duties to the last. You’re so precious, so selfless.’ He smiled, brimming with false benevolence. 

She was going along with it, though the guilt in her eyes was unmistakable. ‘I’m sorry Soshi,’ she whispered, ‘I looked for you all night at the party and couldn’t find you anywhere…’

‘Don’t worry, we’re together now so it doesn’t matter.’ He leaned forward and kissed her, using every ounce of tenderness he could muster. 

She kissed him back hesitantly and he could practically taste the nerves on her tongue. It was refreshing to have her like this again; confused, anxious, submissive. It was just like when they first met all over again. He missed those early days, when all he had to do was give her a salacious smile or make a suggestive comment and her cheeks would light up with a blush, advertising her inexperience with romantic endeavours. The way she used to stutter and tremble had been a tremendous turn on back then. It had made Soshi feel empowered. 

The newfound confidence she had shown recently had been irritating, but now, fuelled by her guilt and confusion, she was the Kristen Harper he remembered once more. 

Which was just what he wanted.

Soshi stroked the backs of his fingers over her cheek and broke off the kiss, looking her deep in the eyes. There was love for him there, even if it was clouded with something dark, and he could sense it. He was glad for that. Glad for her shame and for her tenderness, as he felt neither of those things for her anymore. The love was absent and probably always had been, when he thought back.

‘Shall we make up for lost time?’ he asked. 

‘Yes,’ she said, smiling for the first time since she had walked through the door. Her eyes glittered dark, like the vast emptiness of space. ‘I need to make this up to you… I’m so sorry…’

‘Sorry for what?’

She stuttered, unable to reply.

‘It’s okay,’ he soothed, stroking her hair, ‘everything is going to be okay.’

*

They stayed up until the early hours, eating rich food ordered from the replicator, talking about everything and nothing and being intimate. 

Kristen was thoroughly exhausted, but felt that she had to do this for Soshi and for them both as a couple. Her feelings were so convoluted she dare not even try and touch on them tonight, in her subconscious, the forefront of her mind or anywhere else in-between. The irony that she was a fully qualified Counselor and therapist and could not figure out her own feelings was not lost on her however and it plagued her almost as much as the guilt that was as hard as stone in her belly.

She couldn’t be mad at Data about any of this. Yes, he had said some very touching things that had been a catalyst to what she’d done, but it was _she_ who had kissed _him_ in the end. It was _she_ who had touched his neck and jaw, ran her fingers into his hair, and gazed into his eyes. She had responded to that look of besotted obedience on his face and those heart-rending words he had spoken. 

_She had kissed him._

Two types of guilt struggled for prominence within her – the first being the affection she had lavished on Data when she knew full well that he was in love with her and the second being that the kiss had been a direct betrayal of Soshi’s trust in her. Everything was turning into a great and painful mess and she felt like a terrible person indeed. 

She was hurting the man who wanted her and as of tonight, she was disloyal to the man who had her. Life had never been this complicated back at the Academy. 

Kristen had hoped that by the time Soshi returned to the ship, his irritation would have melted away and he would be feeling nothing but warmth towards her again. It seemed her wish had been granted, for he was being sweet in every way. She desperately wished to ask him about the confrontation Data had mentioned them having down on Deep Space 2, but daren’t bring it up in case the mood was ruined. For the past week she had been on a rollercoaster of emotion and right now, when things were calm and sweet, she couldn’t bear to ruin the mood. 

Soshi was attentive to everything she wanted or needed, fawning over her and saying the loveliest things. He kissed her constantly, holding her firmly in his arms and yet every time he did so she didn’t see him when she closed her eyes, she saw Data there instead. Perhaps it was the shock of her own actions earlier on imprinted in her mind, but each time Soshi pressed his lips to hers, she was reminded of what had occurred earlier and it was impossible to think of anything, or anyone, else but Data. 

Was she falling in love with an android?

Her heart bloomed with pain. She didn’t know what or who she wanted anymore. 

Despite the fact she’d had a week with hardly anyone to talk to, Kristen felt at that point that she would dearly love a little more personal space to wade through her feelings. Perhaps just a day or so to collect her thoughts and decide just what exactly she was going to do would suffice. She had expected the return of the crew to present some interesting events, but if tonight had been anything to go by, ‘interesting’ was the understatement of the century. 

‘I have a surprise for you, later this week,’ Soshi whispered in her ear. 

They lay together on the sofa in her lounge, he behind her as they rested on their sides with his hand slowly caressing her stomach. They were both tired and full of food, lazily snuggled up with one another. Kristen’s eyes felt heavy with sleep and much more of Soshi’s gentle affection and she would likely slip away before long into complicated dreams about Data.

‘What sort of surprise?’ she asked, with a frown.

‘If I tell you what it is, it won’t be a surprise, you silly girl.’ Soshi nuzzled his nose behind her ear, making her laugh softly and turn her face away from him.

‘Can I have a hint? I’m terrible at waiting for surprises…’ 

‘It’s something you would never expect.’ His eyes narrowed when she couldn’t see them. 

She turned herself a little after a moment and looked to him, dark smudges of fatigue beneath her eyes. ‘I can’t wait,’ she said.

‘You won’t have to wait too much longer,’ he replied, smiling.

*

Kristen’s second review meeting with Captain Picard and Counselor Troi came the next day. With everything else that had been going on, she had completely forgotten it was due. Part of her had been sure that her first official posting would have been announced by now. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was coming up long before she was ready to leave the _Enterprise_ and so it was with a little trepidation that she stood in the turbolift and headed towards the bridge. Being around the Captain was a nerve-wracking experience at the best of times, but right now she was truly on edge. 

Thankfully, she’d had no appointments on the first working day of the crew being back on board and so had been able to sleep all morning, catching up on the lost hours from the night before. Soshi stayed with her until they were both fully rested and then took off to Engineering just before she had set off for her review meeting. They had promised to meet one another later for a drink and then maybe dinner and then had kissed and said goodbye. 

He seemed to be acting strangely again; not smiling much and watching her with a cool look in his eyes, but Kristen put it down to her own guilt-borne paranoia. 

She still couldn’t stop thinking about the fact she’d kissed Data. Her thoughts and feelings were constantly revolving around them both and it made her heart hurt. She couldn’t bear to lose either of them but had to accept that in order to live a stress-free, balanced life aboard the ship, she would have to be close to only one of them.

She wore her uniform as usual today, the standard type with the grey shoulders and the teal-coloured undershirt, and her hair was tied back neatly. She looked professional but felt anything but, due to the maelstrom in her mind and stomach.

_Ugh, I am a mess right now,_ she thought to herself, _what am I doing? I can’t lose Soshi because I love him. Even if he’s odd with me sometimes, I can’t lose him. He’s my boyfriend and has been for a while now._

_But I can’t lose Data, either. He’s too important to me. I care for him very much. I can’t get him out of my head. He’s probably the nicest person I’ve ever known and he’s such a great friend. He makes me feel like I’m worth something. I feel safe when we’re together. In fact, he makes me feel a whole lot of things. That kiss was wrong in theory but damn me if it didn’t feel right._

_Soshi? No…_

_Data, Data, Data… I can’t stop thinking about you…_

The turbolift reached its destination and Kristen paused, needing to take a deep breath to steady herself and maintain her façade of professionalism. On the exhale, she shook her head at herself and then stepped out before she could procrastinate any further. Commander Riker had the bridge, Worf was at tactical and a scattering of other officers were either settled at their stations or wandering from one task to another. 

Kristen tried not to look in Data’s direction, but her eyes moved of their own volition. 

He was at the left ops station at the front of the bridge and had his back to her. She felt as though everyone else disappeared then, or turned into shadows. As she walked to the Captain’s ready room, he seemed to sense her presence. Data’s head turned just as she came to a standstill and their eyes locked. A moment passed between them, a brief one that went unnoticed by the shadows around them, and then she broke the eye contact and turned away to face the door. 

Kristen signalled to let the Captain know she was there and then stood in the silence as she waited to be summoned, her hands behind her back.

_Is he still looking? I know I want to look at him too. I shouldn’t, though._

She peered up at the ceiling, willing herself to be strong. It wasn’t meant to be.

_Oh, bloody hell! I can’t help it. I have to take another look…_

When Kristen glanced over her shoulder, she saw that Data was definitely still watching her. He was typing information into the resource schedule on occasion and so was not ignoring his duties, but he was distracted all the same. For the time being, his expression was unreadable, though not necessarily negative. He wore a slight frown but his eyes were warm. She wanted to smile at him but couldn’t do it. 

And damn him if he wasn’t so handsome too. 

_I’m sorry I kissed you…_ she thought, _I shouldn’t have done it. I didn’t mean to hurt you or lead you on. Please forgive me, Data. Please forgive my stupidity and selfishness. I don’t deserve you, even as a friend, but I hope you’ll stay in my life. I need you._

Finally, she heard Troi call her in and the doors opened for her to enter. The doors opened.

‘Good afternoon Captain, Counselor Troi.’ She nodded to them both with a distant smile and came to take the seat she had sat in last time she’d had a review.

‘Good afternoon Lieutenant, would you like something to drink?’ Picard asked.

‘Yes please, Captain. A strong coffee with some sweetener would be wonderful,’ Kristen replied.

The Captain stood and retrieved her drink and as she waited, Kristen looked across at Deanna and saw a little concern in her friend’s deep, exotic eyes. Did she look as vexed as she felt? If anyone would sense it, it would be her mentor.

The review went along much in the same manner as last time. They discussed her patient rota, though not the specific issues of each individual listed, as that would only be suitable in case someone was posing a threat to ship security. 

Picard seemed quite interested in how she was progressing and also, much to Kristen’s relief, he was satisfied with the way she coped when filling the role of acting Counselor during the trial. Commander Troi was quiet for much of the meeting, though she did add a comment now and then, almost always in Kristen’s favour. There was no mention of her being posted to another ship.

As they closed things down and the nature of the conversation became a little less formal, the Captain asked if there were any outside issues that needed to be addressed.

‘Data has transferred himself back to my care for his remaining sessions. I’ve not seen him just yet, but we will be seeing one another tomorrow for an hour. He seems to be doing much better now,’ Troi said. ‘I thought that might be relevant.’

Kristen bit down on her lower lip and chewed it. Troi’s abilities, her empathy and ability to hear the thoughts of others, was keen and unfailingly accurate. Kristen hoped that the conversation wasn’t going to head into difficult territory now and that Troi wasn’t going to reveal deeper layers of the situation she may have picked up on. Sometimes she felt she was at a slight disadvantage because of those abilities her mentor had and especially at a time like this.

‘Are you satisfied to end your time with Data, Lieutenant?’ Picard asked.

‘Yes Sir,’ Kristen replied, ‘at first I was unsure about it, but now I think it might be for the best.’

Picard nodded and took a sip of tea.

‘Can I add something else?’ Troi asked.

‘Proceed,’ Picard said.

Troi looked to Kristen. ‘You seem exhausted to me, Kristen, and I’m concerned that you are not coping as well as you appear to be,’ she said.

Kristen took a moment to think about what her friend had said, to process it and not over-react. ‘I’m enjoying having a full rota, Deanna, I assure you. If I am tired, it’s only because I’m still adjusting to the recent changes. It’s not problematic to me. I want to carry on as I am.’

Troi nodded and looked to the Captain again. ‘I think it might be worth giving Kristen one more day off a week however, instead of having just Sundays to rest. I can work her schedule around it without having to drop any of her patients,’

‘You do appear a little… on edge, Lieutenant. I think Counsellor Troi may be right. You will take an extra day off a week, but keep the same rota and amount of patients,’ Picard agreed.

Half-irritated at the decision being made for her and half-pleased to have another day off per week, Kristen simply nodded with a vague frown. ‘Yes Sir,’ she said.

The review was wound down after that and as soon as she’d finished her coffee, she stood from the desk, gave her thanks to the Captain and Troi and then turned to go. 

Strangely, when she left, Data was not at his station anymore and was not on the bridge at all. She headed to the turbolift and stepped inside, requesting to be returned to the deck that held her quarters and office. She may not have any appointments that day, but there was still work to be done and so she headed straight to her office and took a seat at her desk. 

Work turned out to be the perfect remedy for all the confusion and heartache whirling around inside her and Kristen let several hours slip past as she sipped cup after cup of strong coffee and lost herself in her PADD.

* 

Data’s shift had ended by the time Kristen had excited the ready room from her second review. He had contemplated hanging around to wait for her, but knew it would appear a tad unusual to his colleagues and so he went to the turbolift and headed straight back to his quarters instead. There would be a fair amount of time until he would be required to report to stellar cartography for duty and so now he would have to pass the hours doing something constructive. 

He wished that he had arranged his appointment with Counselor Troi for today instead of the next day. He could do with a patient ear right now to help him make sense of his feelings. But it was done and she was busy with the staff reviews anyway and so he entered his quarters and spent the next two hours sitting at his workstation, reviewing some files on the missing colonists from Valtal IV. 

The next mission for the _Enterprise_ was to head to a small desert planet several light years away from their previous assignment and help the inhabitants to decontaminate their water supply. Fairly routine, all things considered, but still worthy of some research.

Spot began seeking his attention a little after 18:00 hours and realising he had been sat in the same place and had barely moved at all for over three hours, he took some time to give her some attention and also get some rest. Physical complaints such as a stiff back or sore shoulders where things Data had never had to experience thankfully, but since his emotion chip had fused he had found a mental response to long periods of work now. He could concentrate on something for hours and then suddenly he would feel a compulsion to do something completely different. It was welcome and made him feel more human.

Today he had needed the distraction badly and was glad so much time had passed. Spot padded across the workstation, nudging her head against his chin on occasion. He stroked her fur gently, soothed by her purring. There was little else to do now and though this time of peace after a busy, emotionally-conflicting day was enjoyable, Data knew if he stayed in his quarters all night eventually his thoughts would turn to deeper things that would surely perturb him.

Like that kiss. That wonderful, wonderful kiss. 

Kristen’s closeness and her hands on him, touching his neck and his jaw and his arm. The warmth of her, the scent of her hair. The way her eyes had shone with acceptance and fondness. Her mouth. Her lips. Her lips on his lips. 

Moving, touching, caressing…

_Enough._

He tapped his comm badge. ‘Data to LaForge.’

There was a pause. ‘LaForge here.’

‘Geordi, where are you at the moment?’

‘I’m in TenForward. Funnily enough Data, I was just about to invite you down here.’

Data frowned lightly. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Not exactly. I think you should come and see for yourself. Right now.’

*

Geordi LaForge sat in the ship’s bar, at a rectangular table far across the room, and almost out of sight entirely. He had only stopped by briefly to tell Guinan about some diagnostics he and some Ensigns would be taking on the master replicating systems but then had noticed one of his junior Lieutenants was there also. He could have sworn he had set him to a task in Engineering, so what he was doing there was a mystery. 

His first instinct was to approach the cocky young man and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but then he decided to order a drink and wait a while, to keep an eye on him.

Since the confrontation between Data and Soshi during the trial and conference week, LaForge had found it hard not to let his personal opinions reflect on the choices he made when overseeing the young Engineer. He was talented and confident, but he had shown a side to himself that day that simply was not becoming of a Starfleet officer. His behaviour had been unbelievably insubordinate and his attitude had been completely different ever since. 

He snapped a lot and sneered. He rolled his eyes when given orders he thought were beneath him and often zoned out entirely and had to be told directly to buck his ideas up and pay attention.

LaForge took a seat at the table across the room and waited there, silently observing. 

Soshi was talking to the same exact girl he had seen chase him down on the station, just before the argument had started. He didn’t recognise her beyond that and certainly hadn’t seen her elsewhere on the ship. As they talked at the bar, Guinan placed a drink before each of them and then wandered away. LaForge had seen the expression on her face though and it certainly wasn’t one of approval. She looked annoyed.

Geordi himself had had little interaction with Counselor Harper, beyond polite greetings on occasion and formal small talk, but he knew what she meant to Data and that was enough for him to take ten minutes out of his shift and monitor what was occurring.

Soshi reached with his hand and stroked the girl’s hair, looking into her eyes. A couple more moments passed and then the Lieutenant leaned forward and kissed the girl, who returned it shyly, as though helpless to his charms. Soshi had always been a ladies man, but the effect he had on this girl was quite impressive. 

Absent-mindedly, Geordi wondered where this guy learned his dating techniques. It was like watching a predator in his natural territory; intelligent, driven and a tad unsettling.

He had contemplated getting in touch with Data, but then battled with his conscience for a while, wondering whether it would be wise to involve him. He didn’t want to see his friend hurt and honestly didn’t really want to be involved in the messy situation at all, but he knew it would be the right thing to do. Keeping quiet about this would be a betrayal in itself. Data had beaten him to getting in touch fortunately and Geordi invited him to come along to the bar. It might be better for him to see for himself what was going on rather than him having to try and explain it to his friend. He hated being the bearer of bad news and this would most certainly fit into that category. 

In the time it took Data to reach TenForward, Soshi and his lady friend had also taken a table. It dismayed Geordi when he realised that Soshi did not make any effort to sit somewhere secluded to hide his disloyalty to Kristen. Instead they chose a table in the centre of the room where anyone could see them. The shamelessness was utterly blatant.

Once or twice, Soshi looked his way directly and smiled at him, as though completely careless about both his shirking of duties and his cheating on Kristen Harper. His self-assuredness was astounding. He was literally flaunting his betrayal and clearly didn’t give a damn about it.

Data strode into the bar, coming to stand in front of Geordi’s table. ‘What is the matter?’ he asked.

‘Sit down, Data,’ Geordi said, pointing to a chair. 

His friend had obviously not noticed who and what he had just walked past. He took a seat and sat looking impassive, his features blank in colour devoid of any obvious feeling. It didn’t take long for him to turn and scan the room however and when he did, he too locked eyes with the cocksure junior Lieutenant. Though Geordi knew Data was not by nature an aggressive individual by any description, he had expected him to head over there right away and do something regrettable. He would have done. Geordi would have certainly reacted to this kind of crap. It defied belief.

Data didn’t however; he simply stared Soshi in the eye, as calm as ever and then turned to face Geordi instead. ‘Thank you for bringing this to my attention,’ he said. 

‘He should be on duty. As soon as I’m finished here, I’m taking him to the Captain to request he be put on report,’ LaForge replied.

‘If you do that, he may carry out his threat and report me for improper behaviour,’ Data pointed out.

LaForge sighed and pushed his empty glass away. ‘Do you honestly believe Captain Picard will care about what he has to say about you? He’s trying to make you paranoid, Data, and it looks to me as though it’s working. If he tried to report you for acting inappropriately, he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. The Captain would tell him to step down and would have nothing more to do with it. He trusts you. You’ve been his Second Officer for years, not to mention his friend,’ he said.

‘My behaviour has not been improper, to the best of my knowledge,’ Data replied.

‘Soshi is trying to psych you out,’ Geordi told him. He realised then the term was lost on his friend and so he attempted to clarify what he meant. ‘He’s giving you a poker face, just one you’re not used to. If he’s really so stupid that he thinks the Captain will judge you on your personal life then he deserves every black mark I’m going to have put next to his name and more.’

Data nodded thoughtfully. 

A little time passed and the girl Soshi was canoodling with got up to leave, but not without giving him a lingering kiss on the lips first. Once she had departed, the Lieutenant rose from his seat and took a casual walk over to the table Data and Geordi were seated at. He stood and put his hands behind his back, a small smile playing on his lips. 

*

Data had never experienced genuine hatred before, but he surmised the rush of negativity that was clouding his sensors currently was likely the closest thing to it he would ever feel. Soshi was pleased with himself indeed and Data was sure he’d never known such complacency in such a young officer.

‘Lieutenant, if I remember correctly, I set you to a task down in Engineering. What do you think you’re doing here?’ Geordi asked.

‘Oh, the routine maintenance on the warp core? I finished that and then I got bored. I looked for you to request another job, but I couldn’t find you. I apologise, Commander,’ Soshi said, with a shrug.

‘When you complete a task and cannot find me or another superior to set you to another task, you do not choose to give yourself a break. Your breaks are scheduled. By me,’ Geordi said.

Soshi shrugged again. ‘Yeah.’

Geordi glared at him. ‘You’re accompanying me to see the Captain. I think we need to have a little review at short notice,’

‘As you wish, Sir.’ Soshi nodded and then smiled. 

Geordi continued to glare at him, rattled by the ugly display of indifference.

Soshi turned to Data then, his smirk still in place. ‘So you saw me with that girl, yes?’ 

‘It was hard to miss,’ Data replied.

‘Would you like to tell Kristy that she’s being double-crossed? It would do me such a favour if you would. I’ve told her already that she has a surprise coming her way, but I think it might be just a tad more potent if you deliver the news to her. Friends do these things for one another, or so I’m told. And you’re friends with her, right? _Very good friends?_ ’

Data blinked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘Soshi, I am in no way going to be responsible for Kristen’s heartbreak. If you have bad news to give her, then you must do it yourself,’ he replied.

Soshi nodded, once, malevolence in his dark eyes. ‘And you’ll be there to pick up the pieces, right?’ he asked.

Data tilted his head. ‘If that is what Kristen wants,’

‘She wants _me_ ,’ Soshi said, ‘but I want another girl. She’s going to be crushed when she finds out the truth. I’m quite looking forward to hearing the gossip on how badly she’ll fall apart,’

‘I will ensure she does not fall apart,’ Data replied.

‘I bet you will,’ Soshi sneered.

At that, Geordi stood from the table and took Soshi’s arm. ‘Come with me,’ he said, sounding furious. 

Soshi pulled back so he could point at Data. ‘When her heart breaks, you should know it’s your fault, android,’ he spat, ‘I might have cheated on her but it’s only because you got in the way. It’s your fault, not mine.’

Data wasn’t sure how he was holding himself together, not rising to the bait, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. ‘You are wrong,’ he returned, ‘and-’

‘Just leave it, Data,’ Geordi said, yanking Soshi to him, ‘don’t let him get to you, okay? We’ll talk later. For now, I need to get this idiot out of here.’

He led Soshi across the room then and Data watched as the doors opened and together they disappeared from view.

Guinan came over to the table and placed some empty cups on a tray. ‘I saw all of that. Soshi has problems. Maybe more problems than even Deanna would be able to solve in deep cognitive therapy. Are you okay?’ she asked.

‘I believe so,’ Data replied, with a heavy sigh, ‘but when Kristen finds out about all of this, she most certainly will not be,’

‘You can handle it,’ she said, in a tone that was encouraging, ‘you’re strong, Data. You can be strong enough for her too. I’ve seen a lot as of late and I know you can catch her when she falls,’

‘I do not wish her to fall,’ he said, eyes pinched with worry.

‘I know.’ Guinan put a hand on his shoulder. ‘But fall she will. And she’s going to need you when she does so.’

He nodded. ‘Yes. I will do my best,’ he said.


	19. Vitriol

In her office, Lieutenant Harper sat and did her best to concentrate on her current patient, Commander Brox, as she spoke about her latest recurring nightmare. She had been plagued by the same nightmare for months and when Kristen had finally managed to work out where it was stemming from, it had been replaced by a brand new night terror just a few nights later, and one that was far more complex. 

The poor woman had also been suffering from sleep paralysis during her nightmares and the tiredness all of it was resulting in was starting to affect her work. It was a curious situation and beyond her professional responsibility, she was genuinely interested in the matter and wanted to help her patient as much as possible. 

Still, her mind kept straying to other issues on occasion…

Soshi had returned late to her quarters the night before and his mood had been startlingly darksome right from the moment he’d come through the door. Usually it was hard to shut him up at the best of times, because of his intrinsic charm and easygoing sense of humour, but he had hardly said a word all night. 

She had gently probed for information, but every time she came close to him physically or emotionally, he rebuffed her and they were left sitting at opposite sides of her sofa in a very uncomfortable silence. She’d never seen him so moody and it didn’t suit him at all. He was changing so much and far too quickly. He was belligerent, sarcastic and impatient. 

Kristen had thought that their rough patch was over, but it seemed it was not after all. 

Soshi stayed with her for just over two hours and in that time all she managed to find out was that he’d had a very bad day, he was in trouble with the Captain and that he didn’t want to talk about why that was. She was worried and told him that but he just shrugged and told her that she should respect his right to privacy and leave him the hell alone. Kristen had been a touch hurt by that because she had always completely respected his privacy and had never wanted to make him feel cornered. 

She had shrugged too and so he’d come close and given her a kiss. It wasn’t a gentle kiss or a soft kiss, but a rather a forceful one instead.

They had made love then, but it was different to every other time they had ever done so. Soshi was usually very affectionate and very communicative all the way through their intimate times, but on this occasion he was silent and domineering. Actually, at times he had bordered on being rough with her, which would have been acceptable if they had agreed on that mutually beforehand, but there was something cold in his eyes that left Kristen feeling completely hollow inside. It hadn’t been like lovemaking. It had been… weird. 

Long after he had left her quarters, she had sat in the dim light, haunted by the whole evening.

What she would have liked was Data’s company at a time like that, when she felt so used and alone, but after her actions towards him a couple of days ago and her failure to get in touch with him since, she felt completely clueless about what she should do and so had left it, once again. 

She was sure his mental state must be incredibly muddled right now because of what she had done and it hurt to think that because of her ever-confused feelings about him, she had probably left Data in a much worse state than when he originally came to her for therapy. Kristen knew she had probably hurt him and it made her feel terrible.

The fact they had kissed, and the guilt that brought to her, was something on her mind constantly now. It didn’t matter that it had felt right and that she’d enjoyed it. What mattered was that it was morally wrong. Unprofessional. Inappropriate. When she wasn’t worrying about the dark changes that had come over Soshi, all she could think of was Data. There was plenty to fret over. Between the two men, she felt she might be going slowly mad.

After her session with Commander Brox, she took her hair down from its neat ponytail and sat for a few minutes in the silence, rubbing her temples and looking down at her PADD, but not seeing the information displayed on it. The words had blurred into unintelligible blobs. 

These short periods between patients when Kristen had time to review her notes and think about what developments had occurred in each session had become priceless to her, more for the quiet than anything else. Her mind was so full, so busy right now, she could barely stand listening to music in her quarters anymore or attending any of Commander Riker’s jazz recitals. The noise just made her head hurt. 

Before her first session that morning, she had gone to a Tai Chi class with Counselor Troi and found her head aching for almost the entire session, so much so it made her eyes squint. Deanna had looked concerned and yet did not speak up about it, keeping her conversation to much lighter subjects such as her last review with the Captain and the Thursday jazz nights. Kristen wondered constantly if her mentor knew what was really going on, being Betazoid and all, but if she did she certainly didn’t say anything. Perhaps Deanna was waiting for her to open up and talk about it. 

Perhaps one day soon, she would. 

Kristen stood from her desk and wandered to the replicator. She had a craving for the jasmine green tea she and Soshi so often used to drink together when they first began dating, but somehow it didn’t seem right drinking it without him. Next Kristen almost selected a strong coffee, but then realised it reminded her too much of her counselling sessions with Data, when times had been so much simpler and that didn’t seem right either. 

Sighing, she ordered a cup of chamomile tea and then carried it back to her desk. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it would have to do. She picked up her PADD and tried to concentrate again, reading over the notes she had made on Commander Brox throughout their time together.

There was a signal at the door then. 

‘What fresh hell is this?’ she muttered irritably to herself, ‘come in!’

The last person she expected to see was Data. Usually he was busy during the day on the bridge or elsewhere on the ship, his time constantly required for one task or another that only he could go about or oversee. Apparently, he had some free time or had arranged to have an afternoon break. He was in uniform, as always, and had an inquisitive look on his face.

‘Hi,’ Kristen said, trying to look as calm as possible given how surprised she was.

‘Hello, Kristen. May I enter?’ he asked.

‘Of course.’

He entered her office and let the doors close behind him. For all the obsessive thinking Kristen had done recently about their friendship, it certainly had not helped her because she now found herself lost for words as she gazed up at him. He tilted his head and considered her in the silence and it reminded her, in a stroke of warmth and pain, of the far-away look his eyes had held just before she had covered his mouth with her own and kissed him. 

_Why did I do that?_ she asked herself, _that was so selfish of me. I don’t know what I was thinking… does he think there is more than friendship between us now? Is there more than friendship between us now? I have no idea what is going on in my life, let alone how I truly feel about anyone._

_I do need him though. I’m glad he’s here._

Nervous, Kristen smiled a little. Data returned the gesture and they remained like that for a moment or two, just watching one another. 

‘I believe we need to have a conversation,’ he said eventually, breaking the silence.

‘Yes, I think you’re right,’ Kristen agreed, ‘but are you not on duty?’

‘Not at the moment. I have several hours to spend at my leisure,’ Data replied.

She sighed and looked at the cup of steaming tea she’d just replicated, her PADD still in her hands. ‘I have a few things I need to do here. Do you want to go to TenForward and I’ll head down there and meet you when I’m done?’ she asked.

‘That sounds agreeable.’ Data turned, just about to leave. ‘Should I order you a drink?’ he asked, looking to her cup and then back to her face.

‘Sure, get me a coffee. I’ll be there real soon,’ Kristen replied.

‘I will wait for you.’ He nodded and left. 

Kristen stared at the doorway once it was closed again, thinking how she had expected their first meeting since their kiss would likely have been ruled by him questioning her and demanding at least something of an explanation as to why it had happened. Instead of that, he had been patient and polite. 

But of course he had; this was _Data_. 

Still, when she went to meet him in the ship’s bar, she knew for a fact that he would interrogate her very gently and that she would need to face up to what she’d done. She needed to say sorry for so many things. She ached to apologise to him for that kiss. 

Her head began to pound again. Would he ask if she had feelings for him? _Did_ she have those feelings he so wanted her to have? What would that mean? Not only was she with someone else, but she was also his ex-therapist and as such, anything romantic between them, even if only in insinuation, was completely unprofessional. 

She sighed and rubbed her face. 

_Fresh hell indeed…_

*

Data headed to the turbolift and descended within the _Enterprise_ until he was on the correct deck to enter TenForward. His reunion with Kristen seemed to be going rather well so far, as he had hoped it would, and if all went accordingly it would continue to do so when she joined him in a little while so they could clear the air and talk. 

If ever he had been sure that his emotional stability was becoming concrete now, he was absolutely convinced by now. An event like this not so long ago would have sent his emotions into overdrive. If he hadn’t been able to handle certain foods and drinks without losing his composure, then how would he have been able to handle receiving a kiss from the first and only woman he had ever loved? And how could he have handled seeing her afterwards without blabbering on in a state of besotted confusion? 

He wouldn’t have handled it at all. It would have sent him into meltdown. He would have panicked. He would have begged her for more time, more closeness, more kisses. But as it was, he felt controlled and calm and not even close to over-reacting or losing it. His heart was filled with love for her, but it wasn’t about to overspill and force him to embarrass himself or make Kristen feel overwhelmed. 

He was in control of his faculties and his feelings too.

He was also managing his hatred of Soshi. The things Soshi had said, over time, were terrible and the fact he was actively cheating on Kristen intensified Data’s hatred of him even moreso. But he had listened to Geordi and he had forced himself to ignore the insults and the baiting and the unbelievably disgraceful behaviour. That he’d had some time to reflect on all of this was helpful too. Today, Data’s anger towards Soshi paled in comparison to his need to be there for Kristen. She was much more important than Soshi and the trouble that idiot was trying to cause.

Though Data had thought constantly about their kiss that day and what hope for them it might present, he had decided not to make an issue of it at the moment. He was not intending to confront the matter at all, as he knew Kristen very well by now and was sure it would propel her away from him if he added extra pressure. Data was going to take Geordi’s advice and be a friend to her, even at a time when it seemed there might be a small chance his longing might be satisfied. 

Now he knew for sure that her relationship with Soshi would be coming to an end because of what Soshi had told him and what he had seen for himself, patience really was the only option. He had to wait now. He had to concentrate on their friendship. 

When Kristen came to him, he would speak to her of casual things and he would simply spend time with her and prove to her that he wasn’t going to demand anything from her at all. When he’d said to her that they needed to have a conversation, he had meant it, but he had wanted that conversation to be proof of the fact that he wasn’t going to rush her or push her or make her choose. He would enjoy her company in a wholesome manner and ensure that she knew he wasn’t about to force her to talk about things that would make her uncomfortable; their kiss included. 

The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her feel bad.

When he reached TenForward, he strode inside and was greeted with a sight he was not prepared for. Lieutenant Soshi was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, just like the last time he had seen him in there, not in his uniform and with the girl he was cheating on Kristen with. Not only was he with the girl, but he was with a couple of his friends also and they appeared quite comfortable with his shameless display of affection towards her. Their general mood appeared jovial and at once, he felt something uncomfortable stirring inside him.

Data paused and looked over to the bar, where Guinan was pouring a drink for someone. She looked quite serious, as though she understood exactly how complicated things were turning out. She met his gaze, held the eye contact for a moment and then looked back to the officer she was serving with a worried shake of her head. 

Thoughts of wholesome conversation and proving to Kristen that he could keep things platonic with her were gone then. Data didn’t panic, but he did feel shaken.

Conscious of the fact that Kristen could walk in and catch him with that girl at any moment, he turned and exited the bar at once, deciding to head her off in the corridor. Though it was inevitable and in many ways necessary for Kristen to see the truth about Soshi for herself, somehow Data couldn’t handle the thought of her in pain. She had looked so tired in her office and he felt that perhaps another day of not knowing the truth would be acceptable. Finding Soshi with his other girlfriend right now would truly break her heart. 

Data couldn’t bear it. It didn’t make sense, but he felt compelled to prolong her obliviousness for just a little longer. What was it he had heard someone say once? Ignorance is bliss? He had always doubted that in the past but now he felt far different.

Standing outside TenForward, Data kept a look out down the corridor for her, hoping that Soshi and his companion would not choose to leave at any time soon.

*

It took roughly fifteen minutes for Kristen to complete her work and reach the correct deck and once there, she wandered down the corridor, her mind filled to the brim with a hundred thoughts. 

This inevitable conversation with Data, even if it was clear already that he was going to be patient, was going to be intense. At least she was sure it would have to be, given what had happened recently. He would definitely want to ask her about that kiss, surely? 

She saw him standing outside TenForward, seemingly keeping an eye out for her as she approached him. She was a little confused that he was there rather than inside waiting for her as they had arranged.

‘Data, what are you doing?’ she asked, puzzled. 

He had watched her walk all the way down the corridor and his expression was troubled, but still it gave nothing away. ‘Waiting for you, as we discussed,’ he replied.

‘We discussed you waiting for me inside. With coffee. Don’t you remember?’ 

‘I am incapable of forgetting,’ he said.

Kristen considered him. ‘So…’

‘Would you like to go to the Arboretum?’ he asked.

‘No, I want a coffee,’ she replied, starting to frown. 

Why wasn’t he turning to go into the bar?

‘Kristen, I think TenForward may be a little too busy right now for us to talk in private. Shall we go to the holodeck instead? There are several programs we could enjoy together,’ he suggested.

She knew something was wrong then. Data was a terrible liar, almost as bad as she was, and she could tell something was up. He was blocking the doorway and now, despite her infinite trust in him, she wanted to see what he was trying to hide. 

‘No, I don’t want to go to the holodeck. I want to go in there and get a coffee. If you don’t want to go in there then don’t, but I’m going to.’ 

She stepped towards him, expecting Data to move out of the way and let her pass, but he didn’t. He stepped to the side and blocked her again, going as far as to reach out with a hand and hold her back by her shoulder. ‘Please, take my advice. TenForward is not a good location for us to spend time today. Let us go elsewhere together,’ he insisted. His golden eyes were pleading with her, but Kristen was not in the mood to acquiesce right now. She was far too suspicious.

‘Data, move, will you? What the hell is wrong with you?’ She began to glare at him, making it clear that his behaviour was unwelcome and she was not going to tolerate it at all.

‘Kristen, if you value our friendship, then I must ask you to do as I suggest and accompany me elsewhere,’ he said.

‘You’re starting to upset me,’ she admitted, ‘I’ve had my feelings played with a lot recently and my patience is wearing thin. Please, be a friend to me and move out of the way, Data.’

He tilted his head. ‘I cannot,’ he said, ‘and it is for your own good. Please believe me. I _am_ trying to be a friend to you by doing this.’

Anger rose up inside her. Kristen wasn’t sure if it was because of her tiredness, because of the bizarre behaviour Soshi had shown her the night before (along with their very uncomfortable and rough lovemaking, that which had left her adrift inside and feeling used), her confused feelings over Data or all of those things muddled together, but she was starting to lose herself. She had not felt this angry since she and Soshi had argued over the viewscreen during the week of the trial and it rushed throughout her like a winter tide; black and glacial. 

With a trembling hand she reached up and pushed Data’s hand away from her shoulder, her face now set in an expression of fury. ‘ _Let me pass,_ ’ she snapped.

‘I cannot,’ he repeated. If Data could tell she was losing her temper, he wasn’t letting it show.

‘This is ridiculous,’ she said, ‘get out of the way! I want to see what’s going on in there!’

Kristen pushed against Data, but could never have had the physical strength to be able to move him out of the way. No one on the entire ship could have that kind of strength, even Worf. He put both hands to the tops of her arms and held her back as she struggled against him, her hands clutching at the grey and black fabric of his uniform. Locked in a posture that spoke volumes of hostility, she stared at him, her brown eyes covered by strands of her hair, which had become dishevelled in the struggle. 

‘I know what this is about and I’m very disappointed in you,’ she whispered, her tone loaded with resentment, ‘if you honestly think this is going to solve our problems, then you’re more stupid than I thought possible. What are you hiding in there? Why won’t you let me in?’

Data restrained her easily, but he could feel the tension in her as she pushed against him. She was shorter than him and naturally nowhere near as strong, but she was giving this her all and it surprised him just how determined she was. He had expected a short conversation where they would agree to re-locate their meeting, followed by a walk to somewhere else so they could talk. Even if he had decided not to discuss their kiss and their time together had been lightly touched by awkwardness, he had been convinced that all would be well between them. 

Kristen’s recent stress was evident and though he felt guilty for adding to it right now with his bizarre behaviour, Data was more certain than ever that catching Soshi with his other lover right now would not be good for her at all. Even if it meant risking their friendship, he had to consider the bigger picture and put her first.

He had to protect her.

‘I am hiding nothing,’ he told her, ‘I simply wish us to relocate for more privacy. You are being quite unreasonable, Kristen. If you continue to try and force access to this area, I will order you to your quarters.’

She let go of him then, standing upright, her eyes scoring into him like phaser beams. Data was sure he had never seen so much anguish in a human expression before, especially directed towards him personally, and it hurt him to see it, even if he did a good job of pretending otherwise. 

‘I would slap you for that, if I thought it would hurt you,’ she spat.

‘I can register physical pain to some extent since the chip was fitted. If it would make you feel better to strike me, then you may do so. I will not resist,’ he replied.

‘This is all because you’re jealous, isn’t it? Jealous of Soshi and I. Ever since I turned you down for a date in the holodeck that day, you’ve done your best to confuse me and make my life difficult. I wish I’d never met you. I wish you’d never been assigned to me and that we’d never come to be friends!’ she added, her chin trembling as she tried to hold herself together.

Data was hurt by those words but he took the hurt and hid it deep inside himself and faced her with a calm expression. ‘I believe you should return to your quarters now as a measure of security, you should be isolated and confined until you can behave with a little more decorum,’ he said, ‘I am your superior officer and as such, I want you to do as I ask.’

Kristen stared, her lips parted, in disbelief. ‘Did you just pull rank on me?’

‘Yes, I did. As Second Officer of this ship, I am telling you to go to your quarters. That is an _order_ , Lieutenant,’ he intoned.

Kristen composed herself automatically and took another step away from him. ‘I had every right to be nervous around you from the start,’ she hissed, ‘humans might think with their hearts instead of their heads sometimes and I concede that it’s a slight weakness in our psychology, but you… you’ve turned out to be the embodiment of everything my Father warned me about technology and how it poses a threat to our wellbeing. You’ll never be human and you’ll never integrate into our way of being, because you’re _fake…_ you’re _artificial…_ ’

Data flinched inside. ‘You are correct,’ he replied, ‘I am an artificial being, Kristen. As much as I wish otherwise, that will always be so.’

She pushed some hair back from her eyes with a trembling hand. ‘We are not friends. We will never be together. Do you understand me?’

‘I… understand you…’ Her words had cut through him more deeply than she could ever comprehend and though it was bordering on impossible trying to bear in mind that it was her anger speaking instead of her true feelings toward him, he remained motionless and stoic. 

‘Our friendship is over. Don’t come near me again,’ she said.

‘Acknowledged,’ he replied, ‘now, follow my order, Lieutenant.’

‘Aye, _Sir._ ’ Kristen nodded, just once, and then turned on her heel and walked away down the corridor, her hands balled into tight fists by her sides. 

Data watched her leave and then glanced down at the floor, wondering if he had done the right thing after all. She would catch Soshi in his betrayal eventually, but what if when his infidelity came to light and she came to understand why he had behaved the way he had just then, she didn’t wish to fix their friendship anyway?

Feeling a sudden need for solitude in his quarters, Data turned and headed towards the turbolift, but not the same one he had seen Kristen approach. 

For now, she was going to need her space. As was he.

*

Kristen reached the turbolift at the bottom of the corridor and then halted, turning to look back over her shoulder to see if Data had followed her. It seemed that he hadn’t, so she took a deep breath to try and calm the rage that was turning over in her gut and started to walk back towards TenForward. 

Right now, she couldn’t think about the implications of her broken friendship with Data and how that would start to hurt like hell before long. All she could focus on at that moment was finding out what he had been trying to hide from her. Whatever it was must be bad because he’d been acting like a total dolt. She was so furious with him she could almost taste it. The fact he’d pulled rank on her was even worse because she’d been humiliated as well as been kept in the dark.

_I hate you, Data,_ she thought, _no… no, I don’t. I could never hate you, not ever. But I am furious with you and I cannot understand why you would be so strict and clinical with me when clearly something serious is going on._

_Why did you treat me that way? Why were you so cold and authoritative when you could have been a friend to me? I thought, even though we’ve got some stuff to work through, that we were friends…_

The doors to TenForward hushed open and Kristen entered, looking about the place. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She hadn’t been sure what to expect really, given the extremity of Data’s actions just a few minutes previously. She couldn’t think of _anything_ that would warrant such behaviour, anything at all, except for Data’s jealousy turning into inappropriate possessiveness, making him think he had the right to tell her what to do or where to go. 

Her mind was baffled, confused without restraint and her anger remained. It was thick in her veins, making her feel heavy and yet full of adrenaline all at the same time.

She caught sight of Soshi then. He was sitting with his arm around another woman’s shoulders at a table in the middle of the room. An eerie, cold calmness settled over Kristen and she found herself approaching them, yet she had no idea how she was doing so. Her body seemed to be moving of its own accord and then seemingly from nowhere, she heard herself greet him with unbelievable politeness. 

‘Hello, Soshi. I’m very sorry to interrupt you, but…’

Soshi turned and exchanged a look with the woman sitting with him. Whoever she was, she had immediately begun to look uncomfortable, and she put her hands to her mouth and dropped her eyes to the table top. 

Soshi was not so perturbed however, as his eyes were playful and his smile was brimming with mirth. ‘Hey Kristy,’ he replied, ‘there’s no need to apologise. I was hoping to see you today and especially here,’

‘What’s going on?’ she asked, quietly. 

‘Well… Carmen and I felt like a glass of something and though it’s early in the day for it, we decided to come here and have a little wine. Would you like a glass?’

The girl, Carmen she supposed, was sat frozen still now. Soshi’s arm remained round her and he seemed comfortable with their public display of affection. The other two people, friends of his she vaguely recognised, were smirking at her too. 

_The joke is on me,_ she thought, _maybe it always was._

‘No… thank you, Soshi… I don’t think I want any wine right now…’ she managed.

He gave her a look as if wondering why she was confused. Then he nodded to himself, as if realising for the first time that she was not fully informed as to the scene that was currently taking place. 

‘I d-don’t think I u-understand…’ Kristen stammered.

‘Kristy, this is Carmen. I know you haven’t met each other before, so forgive me for not introducing you earlier. I met her down at the starbase, soon after I realised that you and the ship’s tinker toy were getting a little too close for comfort,’ 

‘Don’t c-call him that,’ she said.

‘Hmm. I think that I shall refer to him however I want, given the circumstances. You see, the thing is, I _hate_ being made to look like a fool and you were starting to do just that to me. You were having your fun with Picard’s pasty-faced robot…’ He turned and looked at his friends, speaking to them as an aside. ‘…With one of her _patients_ no less, I might add…’ His friends laughed and booed, as if disapproving of her and then Soshi turned back to look her in the eye again. ‘And so I thought I would have a little fun of my own,’

‘You think I’m cheating on you? With Data?’ she asked. 

_Is that what I’m doing?_ her mind echoed, _I did kiss him, after all, but I was so confused at the time. I’m so confused now. My heart is breaking and I feel like I’m going crazy._

‘I _know_ that you are cheating on me,’ Soshi said, ‘but don’t worry. I won’t hold it against you. I’ve been getting my kicks too, after all.’ He took a sip from his glass of wine. ‘I’m disappointed in you, though. I’m a bit of a cad but I didn’t have you down as the cheating type, Kristy,’

‘I wasn’t… I didn’t…’

‘Data, however… I admit I did try to get him into trouble after our little argument at the starbase. Commander LaForge escorted me to the Captain the other day and whilst I was there getting my knuckles rapped for insubordination and threatening behaviour, I thought I might fill him in on what our mechanical friend has been up to in his spare time,’ 

‘What… what did you say to him?!’ Her chest was tight with anxiety. It was hard to breathe.

‘I had rather hoped the Captain would agree that pursuing a junior Lieutenant whilst she is already attached to somebody else is improper behaviour for a senior officer, but he agreed with LaForge that Data’s personal life, immoral and unbecoming though it is, is his own business and then decided to transfer me to another ship. I’ve been relieved of duty until then.’

Kristen stood motionless, aware that a lot of other people in the bar were starting to look at them and were listening to their conversation. She took in all he had to say, as best as she could anyway, and felt her cheeks begin to glow with embarrassment. She had never been so humiliated in her whole life. It was the emotional equivalent of being skinned alive.

‘Perhaps it’s for the best though,’ Soshi continued, with a grin, ‘Carmen, whom I’m sure everyone would agree is definitely an upgrade from a _two-faced plain-Jane_ like yourself, is going to join me in the transferral, so you and I won’t need to waste much more time with one another. That leaves us to go ahead with our new life and you can go back to your wind-up mantoy. You can go back to your robot. Your… artificial friend…’

People were laughing. She could hear them and it was getting louder. Kristen tried to glance around the room, but found her focus was stuck on Soshi. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. 

_This_ was what Data had tried to save her from. She should have listened to him. She should have trusted him when he’d said she shouldn’t enter the bar. She should have gone with him, away from this place, and put her faith in him instead of in the bastard currently abusing her in public.

‘I told you I had a surprise for you, Kristy. I wanted to get one last little sympathy fuck out of the way beforehand of course, but… now we’ve got that inconvenience out of the way I can finally say…’ Soshi was grinning. ‘ _…Surprise_!’ he said, laughing.

The others were still laughing too. Like it was a big joke, a game.

‘Ryan, you’re so _cruel_ ,’ the girl, Carmen, said. 

Kristen realised that she didn’t refer to him as Soshi, as he had always insisted on her doing so. Carmen was using his first name. Somehow, that hurt like hell. Carmen too began to laugh and his friends were doing the same, all looking at her, all taking great and obvious pleasure in her humiliation. 

The rest of the room was horrified, at least judging by the looks on their faces. Guinan was watching from the bar, her eyes cold.

Though Soshi’s behaviour had been undoubtedly weird the night before, Kristen would never have guessed in a thousand years that he was capable of behaving in such a manner. He had always been a warm person, full of life and light, but now when she looked into his dark, expressive eyes, all she could see was smouldering hatred. He was being truly malicious and though she could understand that if he truly believed she was cheating on him, it was still so unlike the Soshi she thought she knew and loved. 

In reality, her boyfriend… well, ex-boyfriend, was insidious beyond belief.

She started to feel sick. People were pointing at her. Those who were not laughing were whispering. She had always hated being the centre of attention and this was the very worst case of that. The humiliation was burning her. She felt like running away but that would let them win. She had to stand her ground. Had to be strong. Had to give back what she was getting.

Kristen ceased the laughter that surrounded her by leaning forward and slapping Soshi hard across the face with the flat of her hand.

_Smack!_

His head rocked with the impact of the blow, his smile vanished at once and stunned, he sat there staring up at her. ‘What… what the fuck, Kristy?’

Kristen turned and looked at Carmen. She was still smiling, but it was melting away from her lips as her eyes filled with shock. ‘Good luck with him,’ she said, ‘I hope you have a better time with him than I did. As it happens, Soshi was wrong. I have not been leading two relationships, just one, and a very good friendship with Commander Data. Keep an eye on him, Carmen, because he’s just proven himself to both of us to be a cheat and a liar. If he cheated on me, he’ll do it to you too.’

Carmen didn’t reply, but her gaze dropped and her smile had vanished. 

Using the last bit of confidence she had left, Kristen nodded her farewell and left TenForward.

*

Behind the bar, Guinan smiled grimly to herself, despite the severity of the situation. Though she did not normally advocate physical violence in her bar, she had been glad to see that smirk wiped off the young Lieutenant’s face. When the room had begun to hum with low conversation once more, she approached the table and began to gather their empty glasses. Once her tray was filled with them, she looked at Soshi and saw he was already looking at her, the side of his cheek reddened from the blow he’d just received.

‘I take it you want me to get out now?’ he asked, in a churlish tone.

‘Yes, I do,’ she agreed, ‘I did warn you to be careful. I may have been subtle, but the warning was there. It’s a shame you chose to ignore it. Don’t come back here. Ever.’

Soshi, Carmen and his friends stood from their table and filed out of the room, silent and watched by a room filled with disapproving glances.

Guinan did the only thing she could think of then. She went to contact Counselor Troi and bring her up to speed. Apart from Data, Troi was the one who most needed to know what had just occurred. Kristen had had her heart broken in front of many, many people and in the worst possible way. The girl would be shattered inside, through no fault of her own, and it would take time and support to get her through it. Guinan felt for her, badly, and when she spoke to Troi, she did too.

‘Oh no…’ the Counselor said, ‘this is terrible!’

‘It certainly is,’ Guinan agreed, ‘I hope she’s going to be alright…’

‘Do you think she will be?’

‘I really don’t think so, Deanna.’

*

Kristen walked down the corridor as fast as she could, choking sobs beginning to well up in her chest. There really was only one place she could head to now and try as she might, she felt like she couldn’t get there fast enough. 

In the turbolift, the tears began to fall and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to cry without letting the shame overpower her grief. Nobody was there to see it or judge her, so what did it matter? The tears fell hot and constant, running down her cheeks in shining trails. She didn’t even attempt to wipe them away. She sobbed and the more she did so, the more hollow she felt. 

Soshi hadn’t just broken her heart; he’d torn it out and shredded it into tiny pieces.

Exiting the turbolift, she raced down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her, even though she could feel herself starting to grow weak already. She passed people she recognised and people she didn’t, but remained oblivious to every single one of them. Even when one of them tried to stop her to ask if she was alright, she kept on running. She needed to go to the one person on the ship who truly cared about her. 

She might have hurt Data, might have verbally attacked him not so long ago, might be confused about his feelings for her and her feelings for him, but she was drawn to him like never before.

_Data… I need you… I’m sorry…_

Once arriving at his quarters, she felt her legs begin to buckle. She’d never fainted, not once in her whole life, but at that moment she felt herself becoming so dizzy she was sure that was what was about to occur. She reached up with a shaking hand and used the last shred of strength she could muster to signal and let him know someone was there. 

All she could hope for now is that he wouldn’t turn her away, if he chose to answer the door to her at all.

*

AUTHOR’S NOTE : It’s getting dramatic up in here! I hope you’ll forgive me for the emotional twists and turns I’m putting these poor people through. As your humble author and storyteller, I do feel quite horrible at times for some of the darker spots of this journey. Trust me though, it does get lighter (soon!) and relief is incoming. No spoilers though, as always. All I ask is that you keep reading and, if it pleases you, let me know what you think.   
Also wanted to take a moment to say a big thank you to you for reading Electric Cupid in the first place. I’m still working hard every day on the sequel and so there is A LOT still to come in this whole saga. At this point, I really do think that Electric Cupid is incomplete without reading Electric Cupid 2. Anyway, thanks!


	20. Panacea

When Kristen Harper was a little girl, she would spend hours watching her Father paint in the little room he used just for that purpose, next to the lounge in their family home. It had large windows that let the sunlight in and that whole portion of the house smelt of oil paints, as well as the chemical liquid he used to cleanse his brushes. Canvasses, some works-in-progress and others completed, were everywhere. It was a chaos of bright colours and one often had to re-arrange the paintings to get in or out of the room.

Kristen’s brothers, Robert and Jason, would always be outdoors, running around like a pair of little maniacs beneath the low branches of the trees in their garden. They drove their Mother crazy with their occasional roughhousing and inventively dangerous pranks. Memories of the sound of her Mother calling to her brothers through the kitchen window as she sat and watched her Father painting his precious sunsets would return to her in bouts of warm nostalgia. 

_Robert… Jason… slow down and behave yourselves or you will cause one another a mischief!_

There were even happier childhood memories of course, such as her fifth birthday when her Father painted her a beautiful white horse and left the picture on her bed as a surprise, or when her brothers defended her at school one day when a bully tripped her to the ground and she had chipped her front teeth. It had made Kristen feel like the luckiest little sister in the world to have Jason and Robert. They protected her, doted on her and even when they teased her, they laughed with her instead of at her. They were the best.

Her childhood had never been without love and when life became trying, she could not forget that smell of turpentine and her Mother Catherine’s singsong voice as she summoned her siblings indoors.

Sometimes Jason teased her for being a Daddy’s Girl. Her brothers were born independent and neither of them ever seemed to exhibit a preference for one parent or the other as children are sometimes wont to do. Jason would tease her for sitting indoors and watching the old man paint, saying she would never make proper friends or find a boyfriend because all she ever did was sit there in silent observation, tilting her head to match the angle of the brush as it stroked over the canvas. 

Jason never understood that just because Kristen idolised her Father and loved him more than anyone, it didn’t mean that they were close or even that they understood one another.

He would teach her lessons as he applied different pigments from palette to primed canvas, telling her that she should do him proud by always doing exactly what he told her to do, no matter what. She should always work her hardest, he said. She should think of her family before thinking of herself and she should forget the stars and the science and the strange contraptions that had no place in his old-fashioned heart. Life was about artistic expression and it was for spending time with _people_ , experiencing things that brought joy and beauty, according to her Father. It was not about contributing to society; it was about never venturing too far from home. 

Randell Harper tried to teach Kristen how to paint just like him sometimes, but try as she might her pictures were always awkward, lacking the soul that Randell believed she had the inherent ability to create with. They would share a plate of butter-biscuits and a pot of tea and talk endlessly about her future. Though she adored these quiet times of exchange with her Father, they always ended with a sense that no matter what she chose to do, Kristen would end up disappointing him. 

Technology had accelerated way too quickly for her Father and she knew she would break his heart one day, no matter which career path she opted for. Whatever she chose to do with her life, it would always be touched by technology to some degree and so it was inevitable that she would disappoint him in one way or another. It was like a black cloud hanging over her, always threatening a storm. Kristen did not want the life that he wanted for her. She didn’t want to stay at home. She wanted to travel, to educate herself, to _live._

He instilled such fears in her; of space, of alien races, of artificial lifeforms and the threats he felt they posed to humanity. He called her his ‘baby’ and his ‘best girl’. Despite that warmth, she felt that she would always be doomed to fail him. She was sure he saw it the same way, though he never said it aloud. He was too busy telling her what to do and who to be. He never wanted to hear what she wanted. 

Her dreams, her hopes… none of it mattered. He seemed incapable of listening.

The memory of the scent of turpentine took her back to when she was eight years old, watching him paint a huge landscape. The canvas he used was so large to hold the image that he’d had to use two easels side by side to support it. He’d been working on it for months and had spent hours and hours alone in his art room, only taking breaks to share meals with his family or to sleep. Kristen remembered that her Mother seemed unhappy about it, despite how much pleasure it was bringing him, but she was too young to understand why. 

That day was such a strange one. 

She had sat on a seat in the corner of the room so she wouldn’t get in his way while he worked. He had been talking to himself whilst he worked and eventually he had begun to rant about artificial life - again. There was something odd about his tone, his posture, even the things he was saying. He got louder and louder and was apparently under the spell of some sort of mania that had possessed him like some devious spirit. He became scary, disjointed, even frantic in his yelling about what had the right to live and what did not. Spit flew from his lips as he shouted.

_You’re scaring me, Daddy… I don’t understand…_

_No, you don’t understand! Nobody does! Nobody but me knows what those things are capable of!_

Kristen had ended up hiding behind a large easel at the back of the room with both hands clasped over her ears. She remembered biting down on her lips and how badly her body had shaken in terror as she cowered. Her Father _hated_ artificial beings created in the human image and even worse than that, those responsible for their creation. He ranted and raved until on that subject he was almost too exhausted to paint. 

Then the mania was over and he sat there for over an hour in silence, not moving a muscle.

Finally, when he had snapped out of his disassociation and slowly returned to his work, Kristen came out from behind the sofa and she sat down on her chair again. She was still on edge but she wanted to be near her Father so he knew he wasn’t alone. Even if she didn’t agree with his rants, she still loved him. Kristen watched him paint cherry trees that shed pink blossoms, by the side of a flowing lake that shone like liquid platinum. She didn’t attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. She knew by now it would be best to let him be the one to do that, when he was ready.

‘Pass me the box of rags, little one?’ he asked. 

Kristen hopped down from her seat and crossed the room, holding up the wicker box. He didn’t take it from her, instead he sorted through it until he found the one he was looking for and then took a moment or two to wipe his brush, all the while watching her. His eyes were dark brown, just like hers. My, how they stared.

‘One day, when you grow up, you will understand why those _things_ anger me,’ he said, ‘they draw you in and you begin to trust them… and you most certainly should _not_ trust them. You should never turn your back on them, even for a second,’

‘Why?’ she asked.

‘I hope you will never find out,’

‘Are you alright, Daddy?’ 

‘That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are listening to me. Those ‘androids’… they can be deceitful.’

She knew the word ‘android’ to be akin to a curse. 

‘When you’re a grown woman, you’ll be a painter just like me, Kristen,’ he went on, ‘you’ll follow in my footsteps and become an artist, you’ll get married to a wonderful man and then you will have many beautiful children. I know you’ll make me proud,’

‘Why do artificial lifeforms scare you, Daddy?’

‘They do _not_ scare me, Kristen,’ he snapped. Then he took a breath and let it go. ‘They are wrong. They are an abomination against nature. But people like you and I, we don’t need to worry about that. Because we’re artists, aren’t we?’ 

He put his rag and brush down and then stooped to lift her up in his arms. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be as she was growing fast for her age and he wasn’t getting any younger or more able-bodied, but that hug had meant a lot. 

He always smelt of the chemicals and paint and the dry dustiness of overworked brushes.

*

When it came to enrolling at Starfleet Academy, teenaged Kristen Harper knew her relationship with her Father was not going to survive the blow. Perhaps it was something she had always known deep down but by then she was certain of it. She had told him one morning over breakfast that she wanted to be a Counselor on a starship. She wanted to go for the big time and make a name for herself, be the first in their family to work amongst the stars and help as many people as possible at the same time. She wanted to be helpful. Be useful, in the grand scheme of things. She wanted to be a psychiatrist, a therapist. A healer.

Robert was working for a construction company somewhere in Croatia and hadn’t been home for years, too tired of his Father’s selfishness and prejudice to bother with awkward reunions. He had his own life now, he had friends and a girlfriend and a career. Jason was away studying music history in Belgium. He too was out of reach. Kristen was alone with her parents and it was the last time that she would be on genuinely good terms with them.

They talked, or rather Kristen talked. Her Father tried to interrupt several times but she asked him to wait until she was done. That in itself was scary. When she was done sharing her news, his lack of support became evident immediately. Her Father’s fear that something awful would happen to her was evident, but overall it was Randell’s lack of respect for Kristen’s wishes that made her want to turn her back on him. Not for good of course, she still loved him and always would, but until he could learn to let her live her life they would never see eye to eye or be able to maintain any level of civility. 

They argued for hours about her decision to join Starfleet. Her Mother wept and wept and her Father shouted at her like never before. They tried to get her to reconsider, tried to convince her to stay home and develop her creative skills, but Kristen stood her ground and insisted that she wanted to be an officer.

The more upset her Mother became, the more her Father blamed it on her. That increased the sobbing. It was vicious circle, alright. Kristen tried to explain herself, tried to apologise for not wanting to be an artist, and attempted to calm her Mother down but it was obvious to her that unless she was completely submissive to their demands, the situation would not be resolved. 

When she left the house, heading for San Francisco to start her psychology classes at the Academy, her family life was in tatters. 

She felt guilty, selfish and twisted inside but she also knew that she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Wanting to make a career out of helping people was the furthest thing from selfish imaginable. It was her Father who was thinking only of himself. Living a life that did not ring true would have hurt her over time and Kristen was headstrong in that she deserved to carve out whatever career she desired. It was her life, not his. She was not the property of her parents. She was an individual, a strong person, someone who wanted to study hard and work hard and make a difference in the lives of troubled people. 

Seeing her Mother cry so much and being berated by her Father would hurt her for years to come but even so, Kristen kept her chin up and she transitioned into the next stage of her life with dedication and tenacity. Throughout her Starfleet education, she maintained distant contact with her parents, but it was always very forced and formal. Distant… cold. They checked in with her to see how she was, she would do the same with them on occasion, but the conversations were short and brittle.

Thankfully, there were no artificial lifeforms about during her studying, but Randell did ask about it, as well as enquiring on if she was socialising with anyone into cybernetics and the like, constantly checking up on her social and personal life. Looking back sometimes, as she had done during those quiet moments in her makeshift office, Kristen had realised that her Father had dominated so much of her mind it bordered on abusive. 

He loved her, but that did not make him a good parent.

She had tried to paint for him and with him, but could not. Nor did she enjoy it. She had tried to follow a career within the arts, but found the only thing she was really good at was listening to other people’s problems and figuring out how to help solve their woes. Studying psychology seemed a natural progression from that. In her heart, she wanted to help people and so that was what she learned to do.

*

Now Kristen leant sobbing in the corridor outside Data’s quarters, she realised how much she despised her Father for the fear and anger he had instilled in her heart. Ever since her early childhood, he had poisoned her mind and her feelings. His unreasonable malice towards artificial life had turned her into someone she didn’t like and she hadn’t even known how far it had gone inside her until she’d met Data and come to care for him so deeply. 

The terrible things she had said to him outside TenForward just a short time ago had not been her true feelings at all. She had learned to appreciate him for who he was, but obviously the damage her Father had done to her sensibilities was not as mended as she had thought. Her subconscious was still riddled with doubts and pains that were not her own but she was ready to push them away, to bury them, to let them go completely.

She could not believe the cruelty she had been capable of. How awful she had been to Data when he had never been anything but sweet and kind to her. Once again her Father had spoken for her, through her, on her behalf. 

It would be the last time she would ever let it happen.

‘Enough…’ she sobbed, ‘ _enough_ , Dad. I won’t let you do this to me anymore. I have to let you go now…’ 

And then she lifted her hand and signalled that was there, hoping with all of her heart that Data would let her in. She hoped he’d know that she’d said those vile things through anger and confusion instead of being genuinely hateful. She hoped he’d forgive her, if he still had any patience left at all. 

*

Data was not due back on duty for at least an hour or two but as had become customary for him as of late, he had decided to review the overall progress of their previous mission at his workstation to pass the time and occupy his thoughts. Despite the feeling of despair that was heavy in his heart because of his confrontation with Kristen, he had forced himself to work and lose himself in that just so he wouldn’t wallow in heartache. It is what she would have wanted, had they managed to keep their friendship. She wouldn’t want him to be deliberately masochistic in introspection. 

Still, she was in there with all of the calculations and the assessments. She was never _not_ there. It was as though she’d been hardwired into him, programmed into every fibre of his being.

_Kristen… I miss you so much already. I regret telling you what to do. I was trying to protect you from pain… I was trying to shield you from Soshi and that terrible surprise he had planned for you… I did not want to pull rank or be cold or distant. I am sorry I made the wrong decision. It seems that some interpersonal interactions remain far beyond my grasp._

He sighed, wishing that things could have been different. Serving on the same ship as her when they were not friends at all was going to be incredibly difficult. He was not sure how he would cope. No longer speaking with her each day or spending time with her in general would hurt intensely. But then Data heard the signal at his door and looked up from the report he was attempting to read. He looked at the door, mute and grey, and quirked an eyebrow.

_Could it be? Not. It would be illogical… all the same, I should check._

He stood and went over to the door. It was probably Geordi, he figured. His best friend had likely ended his shift for the day and wanted to see if he was free to spend some time on the holodeck. He almost hoped that it _was_ Geordi, because his company was always uncomplicated and assuring, even at the tensest and most dangerous of times. 

_But it could be Kristen. If it is… what should I do?_

Data heard the door signal again and he frowned, not knowing what to do. If it was Kristen instead of Geordi, then he might end up hurting her again or deepening her anger towards him, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Perhaps she had spent some time thinking about their argument and had decided to come to him to chide him once more for pulling rank on her and forcing her to obey him… if that was so, it would be horrible and hard to take. Even if he felt he deserved it for being cold instead of comforting, Data just wasn’t sure how he’d handle more of her anger.

But he knew he couldn’t deny her. If she wanted to vent her rage again, then at least he could see her beautiful face whilst she was doing so. At least they could spend a few more precious moments together before their friendship was dead and buried for good.

Data answered the signal and let the doors hush open, tense with apprehension. 

Kristen’s face was streaked with tears. Her eyes were etched with such agony that it made him take a deep breath. 

Her pain was his pain. Data had never known anything like it. 

The suffering that had been mounting in him for the last fifteen minutes or so rose up and though he’d tried to block out the hurtful things she’d said to him, he couldn’t help but reconsider them in a microsecond. All of the pain was mingling together. He had been mad with Kristen but he had also been terrified that he was losing her at the same time and it had left him close to depressed. If he hadn’t focused on work, he was sure he would have given into his pain and cried over her vicious words. They had hurt.

Human emotion was something Data had sought and craved his whole life since his activation, even before he knew what it felt like to crave anything at all, but now he had access to many hundreds of emotions and all of their individual weights and contexts, there were times he wished his dream had never been fulfilled. Pain had often been described to him as an unpleasant thing, something nobody should ever have to experience, but still he had wanted it. 

Now he had it, now Data _knew_ the weight of true suffering and longing, he felt more human than he ever had… and it was not at all agreeable. 

Looking down at Kristen as she reached out for him, he realised his pain was altering in its content and expanding further still. He took her hand as he helped her enter his quarters, the doors shutting behind them, and then he took a moment to use his comm badge and reached Counselor Troi in her quarters.

‘Troi here. Is everything alright, Data?’

‘No, Counselor, it is not. I have a situation at hand and I need your assistance,’

‘I’ve just been speaking to Guinan so I think I know what you’re going to say. Go ahead. How is she?’

‘Lieutenant Harper is in emotional shock. Can you cancel the rest of her appointments for today and relieve her of duty?’

Troi sounded very concerned when she said, ‘Of course. Do you need me to come to you? Do you need me there?’

‘No. I believe I know what to do,’

‘I’m here if you need me,’ she reminded.

‘I know. Thank you, Counselor. We will discuss this later. Data out.’

Their conversation was over then. Data took another deep breath and looked at Kristen once more. She was hanging on his arm as though he’d pulled her from a hungry tide and saved her from drowning in brackish waters. The lights were always fairly dim in his quarters, as he found he preferred working and recreating in those sorts of conditions. He had heard it was a soothing environment for human beings also and as Kristen put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, he found himself feeling glad he’d left the lights low. It would bring her comfort, he hoped. 

He put his arms around her in return and held her. ‘Kristen?’

She shook her head, unable to speak.

He saw their conjoined shadows cast against the wall and stood motionless as he looked at them, holding her as close as he could without hurting her, hardly able to believe it was he she had chosen to come to after all that had occurred. She could have chosen Guinan or Troi or even to be alone in this moment of hardship, but instead she had come to _him_.

Data had seen people cry on many occasions. Most notably when someone passed away, like when Tasha died or when people were killed on away missions or during battles. He could never understand why leaking fluid from one’s tear ducts was indicative of great anguish, but he hadn’t questioned the reaction then as he did not wish to cause any offence at a difficult time. Of course, it had been explained to him later and many times since that people cried for many reasons, even tears of happiness were possible, as well as tears of fatigue and laughter and frustration. 

He had cried too, since his emotion chip had been fitted and become fused to his neural net. Data understood perfectly now that it didn’t matter _why_ people cried, just as long as they were taken care of whilst they did so, if that was necessary. 

Geordi had told Data once that he felt awkward when people shed tears. He didn’t like being put in a predicament where he was expected to say or do something that might alleviate someone’s suffering and for a minute or so, Data grasped why that was. It wasn’t easy being responsible for someone else, even if you did want the best for them in all ways. Even if you loved them. 

All he knew for sure was that he didn’t want Kristen to hurt so badly and that knowledge in itself made his eyes fill with tears too. Were tears of sympathy viable, or was he malfunctioning?

Her arms began to loosen around his middle, but she didn’t remove them. She shivered against him, her cheek pressed to his chest as her tears soaked through his uniform. Her sobbing began to slow down so that her breathing was more audible than before. She felt weak in his arms and so Data held her up, lowering his arm from around her shoulders to her back. Then he slowly walked her over to his lounge area and lowered them both down onto the sofa so they could sit together.

Kristen didn’t resist. If anything, she seemed grateful for his strength. She still hadn’t spoken to him, but being a whip-smart and logical being, Data could decipher for himself that she had not followed his orders and returned to her quarters. She had gone to TenForward and found out the truth about Soshi and his other woman instead. She knew the truth. It was obvious.

It was a relief to realise that she realised how insidious Soshi was now but an entirely depressing one also. Data was glad that she knew the truth, but he was so desperately sad for her. He was so sad for her in fact that he felt as close as an android could possibly feel to being physically unwell. In the dim lux that bathed them both with shadows, he chose not to break the silence and simply held her against his chest until she was ready to talk. 

A great deal of time passed. 

He lifted a hand and wiped a few oily tears away from his cheek, not wanting to get them on her. Data was a silent crier, one who did not sniffle or whimper, but he did have to wipe those tears away all the same. He hadn’t cried for years and it left him feeling very raw indeed. The last time he had cried, it was when the _Enterprise D_ had crashed and he had found Spot alive within the ruins. Relief had overwhelmed him. 

This time, he didn’t understand why he was crying. It made no sense at all. He knew that her agony was the catalyst but the grief he felt remained confounding. Did he really love her that much?

Yes. Yes, he did.

Kristen looked up from his chest, her eyes red, and gazed at him through her lashes. ‘Why are you crying, Data?’ she whispered, breaking the silence.

‘I do not know,’ he replied, not wanting to explain.

She looked at him for a long time and then rested against him again, her arms still wrapped around him. They may have kissed and held hands before, but Data realised they had never been as physically close as they were at this moment and despite the acute nature of their situation; it filled him with contentment. It was raw but true, much like his love for her. He remained silent and mostly still to make the most of their affection, occasionally stroking the base of her back with his fingers, and listening to the sound of her hitching breath.

When the tears had ceased altogether and Kristen was able to retract himself from his arms, she sat up straight and looked Data in the eye. He looked back at her, both wondering and hoping that he would be able to counsel her as she had done for him so many times for him in the past. 

‘Can we still have that conversation we planned on earlier?’ she asked.

‘If you feel capable of it, yes.’ He nodded. ‘Would you like some coffee now, also?’

‘I suppose so,’ she whispered. 

Data stood from the sofa and went to the replicator, where he ordered them both a beverage. Come what may, he would always remember coffee as ‘their’ beverage, strange though that seemed to be. They had gone through many things together over many cups of strong, sweetened coffee and now it seemed their friendship was not over after all, he hoped they would go through many more. 

The silence swelled and when he lifted their cups and brought them back to the lounge area, he set them down on the table before them and tried to think of something to say that might lighten the mood. ‘I will have to report you to the Captain for flouting my orders, Kristen. I am not used to people disobeying me when I set a specific command.’ 

Data passed her cup and checked her expression, which turned from agony to strained amusement. Now he had the hang of sympathetic tears, was he finally getting a grasp of humour also? 

‘You might have to tell him that I assaulted a former crew member also,’ Kristen replied, blowing over her coffee as she held it in her trembling hands.

Data fixed her with a look of surprise and at that she took the opportunity to tell him exactly what had happened down in TenForward. She explained that she understood now why he had tried to prevent her from entering the bar and actually thanked him for it, adding a lengthy guilt-ridden apology on the end for the cruel things she had said to him. Kristen appeared sheepish about it and struggled to look him in the eye when explaining herself. It was clear she was pained and filled with sorrow about their fight.

But Data was patient and gave her no reason to fret. It was clear that he understood her words had been fuelled by vitriol and had not been true at all. 

Kristen took his hand, holding it tightly and with gratitude. ‘I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as nice as you. You shouldn’t be speaking to me at all after those vile things I said,’ she told him.

‘Friends forgive one another,’ he replied.

She sighed and then gave him a small smile. 

As they drank their coffee together, the situation between herself and Soshi was discussed from beginning to end. It took close to an hour to work through it all and Data wished he didn’t have to disappear for duty before long, but she was equally as understanding as he had been when it came to his impending departure.

‘Can I ask you something?’ she put to him. Then she laughed and rubbed her swollen eyes self-consciously, shaking her head. ‘No. What am I saying?’ 

‘I do not understand…’

‘After the way I’ve treated you these past few days, I’m in no place to be asking you for favours, especially considering…’ She looked to him again, defeated.

‘If you do not ask me, then I cannot tell whether it is inappropriate or not,’ Data replied.

‘If you want to say no, I’ll understand,’ she said.

‘Ask Kristen, or we shall be here all night.’ He put his empty cup down on the table and stood, readying himself to return to the bridge for his next shift.

‘Actually, that’s along the lines of what I wanted…’ she said. 

He paused, giving her a quizzical look, as though he needed further clarification. 

She carried on with hesitation in her voice. ‘Data, can I stay here with you tonight? I don’t want to take advantage of your feelings for me… and I don’t want to put pressure on you either, but after today, I don’t think I can be alone. In fact, I _know_ I can’t be alone. I just can’t bear it. I don’t think there’s anyone else I can go to either… I don’t _want_ to go to anyone else…’

Data tilted his head, considering the situation. Would it be wrong of him to let her stay, given what she had been through? He knew Kristen was not foolish, even when her heart was broken, but would it be the gentlemanly thing to do to let her stay? He weighed the matter out in his mind in less than a second, but it felt like a very long time to him indeed. He imagined her alone in her quarters going over the horrible day she’d had again and again and again when she could be here in his rooms instead, keeping Spot company until he came back. His mind was made up. 

‘There is one condition,’ he said. 

Kristen raised her eyebrows and waited, holding her empty coffee cup between both hands. 

‘You will feed Spot whilst I am absent?’

She laughed, her shoulders slumping in relief. ‘I suppose I can do that for you. Anything else? Press your uniforms? Dust your workstation?’ She was smiling, but painfully so.

Data was pleased to see her smile again and to hear her laugh, even if it was clear that she was utterly broken-hearted and still processing the shock Soshi had forced upon her. He admired her bravery. ‘Feeding Spot will be adequate,’ he said, ‘I will be gone for a few hours, but in the meantime, please… make yourself at home.’

‘I will,’ she said, with a grateful smile, ‘thank you so much. Thank you, Data.’ 

He nodded to her and turned to leave, heading towards the doorway. 

‘Wait,’ she said, before the doors had chance to open. 

He looked to her over his shoulder. ‘Yes?’

‘I’m so sorry for what I said to you… I know I said that already but I wanted to say it again. I’m truly sorry…’

‘Your apology is accepted, Kristen. I am always here for you. No matter what occurs, you should know that you can always come to me. You are my friend,’ he replied.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. ‘Thank you… for everything…’ 

‘You are welcome. I will return in a while.’

‘Okay. I’ll see you later,’ she said, gratitude in her eyes. 

* 

The planet that required water decontamination – Loistros - was mostly a desert planet and so the areas that required irrigation and cleansing were densely populated with the planet’s singular race. The plan was to assist the people down there by providing equipment and advice and eventually, large away teams would be dispatched to lend a hand physically, as a sign of friendship. For now, smaller away teams were being dispatched just to greet the people and their leader, Sidian, to establish a sense of community between them and Starfleet. 

Things were going well and after the last mission and all that had entailed with Yhea Tal, the general feeling on the bridge today was one of relaxed concentration.

Deanna Troi sat at her usual spot by the Captain’s side, very much pleased to have something new to absorb her thoughts. Since the trial was over and life on board the ship had regained a sense of normalcy, it had almost become a tad boring returning to routine, especially compared to what they had just left behind. Not that she would wish to return to it. The past few days had consisted of little more than system diagnostics and review reports and Deanna, though a fully accredited bridge Commander, couldn’t bear those two-dimensional procedures. 

She liked to work with people, learn about new cultures and new ways of thinking, getting the opportunity to exercise her Empathic abilities and language skills and much to her pleasure, the Loistrons were a very personable race indeed. Tomorrow, she would be accompanying Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Doctor Crusher and a selection of ensigns and junior Lieutenants down to the planet to see how things were going. Then they would hand over some equipment for the decontamination. 

She was looking forward to the ritual of meeting these fascinating new people with their calm and soothing demeanour and getting an insight into their way of life. This was what Starfleet was all about to her; this was why she had joined in the first place. It brought a real sense of job satisfaction.

After a brief discussion with Guinan a couple of hours ago, she had decided to give Counselor Harper a few days off to regain her composure after what had happened to her. She knew the young Lieutenant would be fretting that her personal problems and that her need for a little time and space would reflect badly on her Starfleet career so far but Troi felt quite comfortable with the arrangement, even if she was concerned for her wellbeing. 

She had seen this coming for some time, which was why she had recommended to the Captain in the first place that Kristen be allowed two days off per week instead of the one she had been taking previously. It had all fallen into place, as far as she was concerned. It was horrible but had been inevitable too.

She was deeply dismayed that Kristen had been hurt so badly, but all she could do was allow her the privacy and time she needed. The girl wouldn’t heal otherwise. Kristen had sought Data instead of herself and Troi knew that she needed to respect that. She would allow her two days off, maybe three at a push, whilst the initial meetings with the Loistrons went underway, and then she would expect her to return to duty. If she knew Kristen as well as she thought she did, the junior Lieutenant would prefer that and be grateful for it too.

Captain Picard had responded to Lieutenant Soshi quite wonderfully during their confrontation and Troi had been there to witness it. Commander LaForge had marched the cocksure young man into his ready room and at once had announced that he was dissatisfied with his behaviour, especially towards Data. Captain Picard and the Counselor had been engaged in conversation about Yhea Tal at the time and the Romulan Ambassadors who had taken him into custody down on the space station and the interruption had come as something of a surprise.

Though he had become much more personable over his years of service, Jean-Luc Picard was still not a man who had the inclination to use one’s personal life as a reason to judge one of his senior officers and more importantly, they were also his friends and extended family. He hated backbiting in any form and would not tolerate this behaviour. Lieutenant Soshi had obviously left a very bad taste in the Captain’s mouth and Troi had sat there, startled by the barrage of conflict and negative emotions displayed as they argued through the matter. 

Soshi was a self-serving and arrogant idiot. She hated that Harper had been with him at all.

She had had a feeling for some time that Commander Data was infatuated with someone and when he had transferred his treatment suddenly from Counselor Harper back to herself, she had realised what was going on immediately. 

It explained her protégé’s recent stress and confusion completely. She trusted Kristen not to act inappropriately and had absolute trust in Data that he would never try and break up someone else’s relationship just to satisfy his own needs and when she asked Geordi about this during the argument, he confirmed that Data hadn’t done anything unbecoming and he knew for certain that Kristen hadn’t either, because if she had then it would have been ship-wide news.

The Captain made his decision with typical fairness, but also chose not to get involved directly with the emotional conflict. He acknowledged that Soshi was a bright young man with enough drive for a whole team of competent officers, but that it seemed his personal life had gotten in the way of his professional focus and so therefore, it would be best he be transferred and be given a fresh start. It was more than he deserved, all things considered.

Soshi was outraged, but the Captain relieved him from duty calmly and assured him that it was quite a typical way of dealing with such a matter. Soshi had left then, seething and dark eyed, and Geordi had thanked the Captain for his interaction. It seemed obvious that Geordi couldn’t wait to get Soshi off his hands and at that point, everything seemed to be resolved.

When Guinan had contacted Deanna to let her know that Soshi had publicly ended his relationship with Kristen in the middle of TenForward, humiliating her so much that she had ended up slapping him across the face, she had been very concerned indeed and that concern remained. 

Despite the unusual bond and emotional complications between Lieutenant Harper and Commander Data, she had been comfortable with the fact that she had gone to him in a time of crisis, even if she had expected for Kristen to come to her instead. Harper and Data were no longer involved in a professional context and from what her Empathic abilities could tell her, their attraction was muddled, but most certainly mutual. 

Kristen had strong feelings for Data too. She had for a while. She just did not know how to handle it or how it might change her as a person.

As their shift on the bridge came to a close and Data requested he be relieved of nightwatch for the next couple of evenings due to personal matters, they entered the turbolift together and prepared to return to the deck that held both of their quarters.

‘Halt turbolift,’ Troi said, once they had begun to move. Thankfully, it was just the two of them and so it wouldn’t matter what they discussed. 

Data looked to her, without the look of subtle puzzlement she had anticipated. It was almost as though he had been expecting this. ‘Is everything alright, Counselor?’ he asked.

‘Data, I won’t patronise you, but I just want to ask if you’re sure you can deal with what’s going on here. If Kristen needs guidance right now after what Soshi did to her, she can come to me any time she wishes. We are friends as well as colleagues and I care for her almost as I would for a younger sister,’

‘Thank you for your concern, Counselor,’ Data replied, his expression composed, ‘I know that she cares for you too. I am also aware that I am probably the least experienced person on the ship when it comes to this sort of situation, but I feel I can offer Kristen the support she needs without making her… uncomfortable.’ 

He turned to ask the turbolift to resume its journey, but Deanna put a hand to his arm, making him pause before doing so. ‘But what about _you_ , Data? You have feelings for her that even from here feel very intense,’ 

‘I cannot deny that I have warmed to her…’ he admitted, downplaying his feelings, ‘and that an attraction to her has developed over time…’

‘Can you care for her while she mourns the loss of a relationship with another man? Won’t it hurt you?’ she asked.

‘I believe I can support her without that being a concern,’ he replied.

‘How do you know that for sure?’

‘I care more for her than for myself,’ he said, as though it was simple.

Troi frowned a little. Her Empathy informed her that he meant every word he’d just said. ‘I hope that’s going to be healthful for you long-term,’ she said.

‘Would you not put Commander Riker before yourself in a time of trouble? Even if you were dealing with emotional conflicts of your own?’

She sighed then, rolling her eyes at herself. ‘Yes, I suppose I would,’ 

‘Then you understand that I am capable of nurturing her?’

Troi found that wording to be very sweet. ‘Yes, I suppose I do,’ she replied, ‘I’m sorry, Data. I think I forget sometimes how far you’ve come. Of course you know what you’re doing.’

Data looked down at her hand on his arm and then used his own hand to pat hers lightly, an action that made her break into a smile. ‘Should I find myself in need of a friend, I will seek you, Deanna,’ he said, ‘until then, I think Kristen and I will likely benefit from keeping one another company. I assure you that I will endeavour not to behave inappropriately at any time. I will not make an advance on her or expect anything from her she might be uncomfortable with. My goal is helping her to heal, not to further confuse her. Her recovery is vital to me. She is a most valued friend,’

‘I believe you,’ Troi said, ‘and I’m glad she has you,’

‘I am glad for that also, just as I am glad that I have you to check in with me. Thank you, Deanna.’

He asked the turbolift to resume its journey then and Counselor Troi watched the most unusual patient she had ever had quite carefully as they waited in the companionable silence. 

She had assigned him to be Harper’s patient many months ago and now it seemed the patient-doctor relationship had been turned on its head quite dramatically. Data was now the one in control of her emotional stability and Kristen was the one looking to him for support. In the past, Troi would have been very concerned at having Data tend to anyone on an emotional level, having had the psychological development of a ten year old in the past, but now she realised she was not concerned in the least that he would be taking care of her protégé. 

If anything, she was relieved.


	21. Healing

Once he had left the turbolift, Data headed to Kristen’s quarters and used his personal security clearance code to gain access to them. 

Ordinarily he would not do such a thing without her expressed permission, but he felt she wouldn’t mind just this once. Quickly, paying little attention to her personal space, he gathered a few belongings that he thought she might need whilst she stayed with him for the night; her toothbrush, her work PADD, a change of clothes, some cosmetics, the same ship-issue pyjamas he had seen he wear that day when he had contacted her from Deep Space 2 and anything else he could see that may be of use. He packed them neatly in her kitbag and then reset the security locks, before heading back to his quarters.

Counselor Troi’s words in the turbolift had been gratefully received and he hoped he had made that clear to her when he’d given her thanks. Since meeting Kristen and encountering the hundreds of different emotional states her presence in his life had presented, Data had often felt a tad disappointed that he had no one to consult about his situation. He had talked to Geordi about Kristen many times now, but his friend had been demonstrably awkward when it came to giving advice, having very little confidence in himself in that arena. Plus, Geordi didn’t know Kristen and so had little to build on. 

Deanna knew Kristen well, due to their professional bond and due to the friendship they had developed, and so her advice was welcome indeed. Data was glad she had reached out and that she was also informed as to what had happened to Kristen. He was also glad that he had been permitted to care for the young woman without any interference. It had nothing to do with the fact he was in love with her. Instead, it was because he knew she’d sought him for a reason and so he trusted that this was how it was meant to be. Kristen could have gone to Troi but she had not. She had chosen him and so he was hellbent on wanting to care for her to the best of his abilities.

The mere thought of it made Data feel steadied as he headed down the corridor, wondering just how much he should steel himself for whatever state Kristen might be in by now.

When he entered his quarters, the lights were still at their lowest lux whilst retaining visibility and all was quiet. He set her kitbag on a chair and then went to look for her. She was curled up asleep on her side on his sofa and Spot was in a similar state of dozing, cuddled under her arm. Atop the table sat a few empty cups with cold coffee at the bottom and some tissues, either used or left within reach for when they were needed. 

Judging by the slight swelling beneath her eyes, she had cried even more in his absence and its extremity had worn Kristen out to unconsciousness. ‘Crying oneself to sleep’ was a pitch of depression Data had never encountered during the darker days of his emotion chip fusing to his neural net and he was thankful for that. Judging by the unsettled expression her face held as she slept, it was a very unpleasant state to be in. She looked stricken and her eyes were visibly sore.

He cleared the cups away, but left the tissues just in case she needed them again later and then noted the absence of any plates, bowls or other crockery that might indicate she had eaten. Data remembered that humans either ate very little during times of distress, or they ate way too much of the things that were bad for them. It seemed Kristen was the type of person to lose her appetite and it unsettled him greatly.

As he prepared to head to the workstation to busy himself until she woke, Data heard her stir and he paused in his stride so he could look to her. 

Kristen had turned over onto her back. Her face was upturned and her eyebrows were furrowed as though whatever dream she might be having was not at all pleasant. A moment later, she exhaled a tense sigh. He decided that for now it might be a better idea to watch over her instead of working, just in case she needed anything. It was not ideal that she slept on his sofa anyway and so he hoped he might be able to move her to the bed soon to increase her comfort. Then he could work through the night if he chose to, preparing himself for tomorrow’s away mission.

Data seated himself carefully at the end of the sofa, not touching Kristen, and watched her sleep. There was something about organic beings that transfixed him when they took their rest. Though he was capable of dreaming and having nightmares too, he sometimes felt the smallest pang of jealousy at the complete restfulness humans were able to experience. Not that Kristen appeared particularly peaceful right now, however. He was certainly not jealous of her current malaise in the least.

A little time passed, seventeen minutes and forty-four seconds exactly according to Data’s internal chronometer, and then Kristen’s heavy-lidded eyes fluttered open. She gazed at him, as though she was allowing reality to filter back into her senses and then she sat up slowly and reached for him. 

He allowed her to slide under his arm and rest herself against him again as she had done earlier, his hand settling gently on her back. Kristen didn’t speak for some time. Instead, she simply held onto him and rested her head wearily against his solar plexus, breathing slowly in and out, taking comfort in his presence. 

‘Data…’ she whispered.

‘Are you alright, Kristen?’ he asked.

‘I’m better now you’re back.’

Her physical warmth and softness distracted Data slightly, though he tried to remain indifferent to it. That subtle, pleasurable scent that he noticed many human females exuded had absorbed his thoughts entirely. There was something particularly enjoyable about Kristen’s pheromones and he had never been able to pinpoint what it was. All he knew was that he liked her scent very much and being close enough to her to indulge in it was heavenly. 

‘What time is?’ she asked, with a yawn.

Data informed her it was 23:47 hours. ‘And twenty seconds,’ he added, for no real reason.

She sat up, dragging her arms from him, lazily so. She looked so exhausted that it made her appear pale and drawn. ‘Hmm… it’s late then…’

‘You require more sleep, Kristen. I know you may wish to further discuss the events of today, but we can do that tomorrow when I am off duty,’ he said.

‘Believe me, I don’t want to talk about Soshi right now and maybe not ever. I could do with another coffee though…’ She turned and gazed thoughtfully towards the replicator.

‘I believe that more caffeine would be detrimental to your rest pattern and it seems you have already ingested several cups of considerably strong coffee this evening as it is. You need to sleep now. It will aid your recovery.’ 

Data reached and picked Spot up, setting her down on the floor at their feet and then turned to Kristen again, taking her hand and pulling her up so they were both standing together.

‘Is this another order you’re giving me?’ she asked, starting to smile a little.

‘Yes, it is,’

‘Don’t get used to bossing me around. Bossiness doesn’t suit you,’ 

‘I do not intend to get used to it. But if you disobey me this time, we will proceed directly to a court martial for your insubordination,’ he replied, walking her in the direction of his bedroom.

‘Aye Sir, in that case,’ she said. 

‘Acknowledged, Lieutenant.’

Data had her sit down on the edge of his bed and then fetched her kitbag, which he handed to her at once. She looked at it and then back at him, surprised. ‘You packed me a bag?’ 

‘I thought you may require some personal items during your stay with me and though I know I should have asked first, it seemed to be more productive to gather them before returning here. I felt that you may be too distressed to do so yourself,’ he replied. 

Data turned then, standing with his back to her and Kristen realised this was her cue to get changed for bed. He was giving her privacy but would remain with her at the same time to make sure she did as she was told. 

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she opened the kitbag and took out her pyjamas, setting them down by her side on the covers. She looked up at him, realising with a wonderful sort of comfort that she didn’t mind at all that he was there as she changed and then she reached down to remove her uniform top. After a couple of moments, she had changed completely and her uniform was set to one side on a chair.

‘Thanks, Data,’ she whispered, to let him know she was done. 

He turned then and retrieved her uniform, taking it over to the replicator to be cleaned.

Kristen used that time to take her PADD from the kitbag and check her personal messages. The first one she read was from Counselor Troi, informing her in a kind tone that she knew what had happened in TenForward with Soshi and there was nothing to worry about when it came to missing her appointments. She would be dismissed from duty for a few days to regain her composure and then would be expected to return to her usual counselling rota, taking her weekend off as previously arranged during her second evaluation with the Captain. 

Kristen couldn’t help but feel slightly concerned about how all of this must appear to outside parties, but there was little she could do about it at this point. She trusted Deanna and knew if there was anything to be concerned about she would have said so in her message. For now, all she could do was recuperate. After all, she had been ordered to by two superior officers and the Captain would no doubt concur that she would be hopeless at her duties for the time being.

Data returned and picked up her kitbag, ready to take it away. ‘Hey, wait a minute,’ she said, reaching out for it.

He looked to her quizzically.

‘I need to brush my teeth, Data,’ she said.

‘Of course.’ He looked into her bag and then passed her the narrow, silver brush and then took her bag over to the sofa, where he left it. 

Kristen took that cue to visit the bathroom and spent a few moments brushing her teeth and then filling the sink with cold water so she could wash her face and try to reduce the swelling around her eyes. With all that had been going on today, the last thing she had thought of was how she might actually look and now she was a little embarrassed to see that her pain was more than obvious. Her eyes were dark and so were the circles around them. She looked peaky and distraught, even if much of her pain was eased by being with arguably the closest person to her. 

It was hard facing her reflection and so she washed quickly, avoiding the mirror altogether, and then she used mouthwash and brushed her hair. Returning to the main body of Data’s quarters, Kristen sat down on the end of the bed again and watched him as he pottered about the place, tidying a few things and generally making sure that everything was as ordered as usual. His personal rooms were not as clinical as she remembered from the time she had spent there during the trial, but they were certainly as orderly. 

When he was done, he turned and considered her, standing in the middle of the lounge. ‘You should try to eat something,’ he said.

‘No way. I’m not accepting that order. First of all, I feel sick to my stomach and second of all, I just brushed my teeth,’ she replied.

Data evaluated her point of view and then nodded. ‘Perhaps it is a little late now. Tomorrow you will eat when you wake however,’ 

‘Hmm…’

‘If you do not, I will inform Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi and you will be taken to sickbay for nutritional supplements and a vitamin boost.’

Kristen raised her eyebrows and found herself smiling at his pushiness. ‘Alright, alright. I’ve been told. I’ll eat when I get up tomorrow,’ she said. 

He seemed satisfied at that and he approached her, taking a seat by her side on the edge of the bed. ‘May I ask you a question?’ he asked.

‘Of course, Data,’

‘Tomorrow I am required to join an away team in visiting the planet Loistros for the first time, where I will be required to spend much of the day with the senior crew, acquainting ourselves with the people there and our mission. I may not return to the _Enterprise_ until the evening, when I will need to join the others for an assessment and further evaluations. In my absence, what do you wish to do with your time?’ He tilted his head.

Kristen blinked. ‘Uh, I don’t know. What do you mean?’

‘Perhaps I am not being specific enough.’ Data’s eyes moved as though he were reading that invisible text again, though Kristen knew by now he was probably accessing some sort of subroutine that would inform him how to re-approach his inquiry. ‘In light of your recent personal problems, would you prefer to return to your quarters to utilise your off-duty time, or would you prefer to remain here? I am aware that during the trial of Yhea Tal, you found solace in my quarters and I wondered if the same comfort would be found during this particular situation…’

‘You mean… do I want to stay here while you’re away tomorrow? Because I did that last time you went away?’ she paraphrased, starting to smile at his terminology.

‘Yes, that is precisely what I mean, Kristen.’

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. Data’s kindness toward her was debilitating at times. Even when he had a new mission and an important one at that on his hands, not to mention the plethora of emotional processes he must be experiencing right now because of the things she had said and done, he was still putting her best interests at the forefront of his priorities. It made her think of that night when the crew had returned after the trial, those things he had said when they spoke in private in the Captain’s personal observation lounge. How he would always be there, come what may, no matter what the problem was.

_You are such a special person, Data…_

‘I think I’d like that very much,’ she replied, looking to him again, ‘if _you_ don’t mind, anyway. I don’t want to be a burden on you,’

‘As I have informed you already, Kristen, I will always be here for you when you need me. It is of utmost importance to me that you are safe and content and that will always be so. Having you here with me makes that easier for me to oversee and also… I do enjoy your company. Very much.’

Kristen bit her lip, not sure whether it was the horrific rejection she had experienced or whether her true feelings for him were really beginning to make themselves known now, but the things Data said made her feel more complete than she had ever felt in her whole life. She sincerely did not wish to take advantage of his compassionate nature and also did not want to cause him hurt as his feelings for her were obviously still very intense, but she could not help but turn herself to him properly and take his hand in hers.

‘Thank you, Data. You’re probably the best friend I’ve ever had,’ she said, locking fingers with him.

‘You do not need to thank me.’ He squeezed her hand gently. 

‘I know… because you’re sweet like that. But I still wanted to,’

‘Your thanks are accepted, Kristen. Now, you must get into bed. You need to rest.’ He used her hand to pull her up and guided her to standing as he pulled the covers back for her. 

Kristen watched him, bemused, and then obeyed his gesture when he waved his hand toward the bed, indicating she should get in. Once there, he pulled the covers up over her and then crouched by her side, waiting for her to lie down and get comfortable. Kristen turned onto her side and looked at him, propping herself up on her elbow. ‘Aren’t you going to sleep tonight? You do dream sometimes, don’t you?’ she asked.

‘I do, but not tonight. I have some preparations for tomorrow that I must see to. Will you be able to rest adequately whilst I do that?’

‘Sure, I don’t see why not.’ 

‘Good.’

She smiled, realising now she was tucked up in bed just how tired she really was. Her body ached all over, despite the fact her physical exertion had been somewhat limited during the day and she’d napped for hours on the sofa. Still, she knew that her emotional distress probably had a lot to answer for in that capacity. It could be the only explanation for the fact that she was so pale and weak. 

Moving to lie down properly, she reached out with a hand and stroked Data’s cheek, her thumb brushing gently over his pale, almost iridescent skin. 

_Soft like his heart,_ she thought.

‘Goodnight Kristen,’ he whispered, leaning into her touch.

‘Goodnight, Data.’

She lay back and closed her eyes. And with that, dreams claimed her.

*

The next day proved to be just as busy as everyone had anticipated. 

The Loistrons, who appeared human at first glance, save for their mesmerising lavender-coloured eyes, had prepared a huge welcome party for the away team. Captain Picard, along with Counselor Troi, was asked to approach Sidian, the leader. A ritual was observed, where the Captain had to accept a bite of some fruit native to the planet and then he was expected to do the same in return, handing a slice of the vivid orange flesh to Sidian, who also took a bite. Then they swallowed in unison and the Loistrons clapped and hollered, obviously delighted that the bond had been made.

It seemed the decontamination was going to take a while, but the necessary equipment was readily available and there was much to learn about the culture of this unique race, so a temporary camp was made for those members of the away team who wished to remain on the planet for the duration of the mission. 

Some, the bridge crew especially, wished to return to the _Enterprise_ when the working day was done, due to the necessity for planning and assessment, but Captain Picard was quite happy to let some people reside there during the night. If anything, it was a display of trust that the Loistrons were only too glad to reciprocate.

Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi spent time with some of the aliens at the makeshift camp, answering their questions about the human race and many others races too, as the away team consisted of everything from Klingons to Betazoids to Bajorans, not to mention an android. The Captain, along with Commander Riker and Worf, were walking the settlement with Sidian and his small entourage of staff, learning the basics of their race and as much as possible about the mysterious contaminant in their main water supply.

Lieutenant Commander Data, along with the rest of the away team, were inspecting the water supply itself, scanning it for deposits and also trying to work out what had gone wrong. It occurred to him that though he could feel the temperature of the planet and cope with it, scorching hot though it was, it was almost too hot for any mortal beings to withstand for long periods of time. The Loistrons had adapted with amazing resilience, but the away team he was currently commanding were already starting to show signs of dehydration and fatigue. 

The _Enterprise_ had beamed down several containers of clean water when the away team itself had reached the planet’s surface and Data requested one of them be opened and distributed throughout the team to cool everyone down and keep them hydrated. As the rest of them sat and had a rest, splashing themselves and drinking what had suddenly become such a precious fluid, he entered a nearby cave, one that covered much of the main lake that ran through the centre of the settlement. His tricorder picked up high levels of contamination in there and he was sure with further investigation, the source of the problem would soon be discovered.

As it happened, the temperatures of the planet became too much after a few hours and a cooling containment field had to be set up around the makeshift camp with portable generators, ensuring those staying overnight would not suffocate or burn beneath Loistros’ three blazing suns. It became the coolest area of the entire settlement and everybody from the away team collected there every hour or so, to refresh themselves and take a rest from the baking heat. 

Data requested that he be allowed to make further examinations as he did not require rest and the heat did not slow him down or bother him and in that time arrangements were made for the following day, where the investigation would continue. Later, the bridge crew returned to the _Enterprise_ to review the progress thus far and the rest of the away team remained on Loistros, becoming more acquainted with the locals. 

Stepping off the transporter pad and walking through the doors to the ship corridor, Counselor Troi looked up at Data, her brow damp with sweat and her hair moistened through. The rest of the bridge crew followed behind; all lost in their own conversations. ‘How did it go, Data?’ she asked.

‘I believe I have a few ideas where the contamination may be originating from, but because of the heat of the planet and-’

‘No,’ she laughed, reaching to wipe the perspiration from her forehead, ‘I meant with Lieutenant Harper.’

‘Ah.’ He nodded, looking back to her. ‘So far, Kristen is significantly fatigued and her emotional status fluctuates inconsistently from contentment to abject misery. She has displayed a need for platonic physical comfort and her appetite is limited at best,’ 

‘So she hasn’t eaten anything?’

‘This morning before I left to commence my duties, I replicated several consumable items I believe she might be tempted by given her current unbalanced state. I believe she should eat regularly in order to regain some sense of normalcy.’

Deanna almost paused in her stride, so surprised she was by Data’s accurate assessment of what Kristen was going through. ‘What did you replicate for her?’ she asked, curiosity overriding the wonder as they began to walk the corridor together.

‘Pain au chocolat, chocolate ice cream, Andorian syrup cake, Tyrannian honey waffles, Ktarian chocolate puff-’

‘Well, at least she’ll have a toothache to take her mind off what happened yesterday,’ Deanna laughed.

‘Did I err?’ he asked, slightly puzzled.

‘No, you didn’t.’ She patted his arm as they entered the main observation lounge. ‘You’re doing just great, Data.’

*

Kristen sat at Data’s workstation, having just fed Spot and needing something a little more time consuming to do to pass the time. She would have that day and the next day relieved from all duties and already found herself lost in abstract thought. Well, not entirely abstract really, but inconsistent all the same. 

Somewhere on board the _Enterprise E_ , Ryan Soshi was still around. He was also off-duty due to his career on the ship being cut short. That mere thought made her wish to stay confined in Data’s quarters for as long as possible. It may be a little cowardly perhaps, to want to hide from the person who could cause her further heartache, but she knew right now if she was to bump into him with that woman he’d been sleeping with behind her back, it would most certainly not be pretty for anyone concerned. 

Plus, she knew she couldn’t handle any more humiliation.

Sighing, she looked over at the variety of foods Data had left on the table for her that morning. It had caused her to smile when she had awoken and found her unusual breakfast, but when she thought about it, those really were the types of foods she craved right now even if she knew they were terribly bad for her. She had eaten a small amount of each and then left them there, not wishing to be wasteful despite the efficiency and boundlessness of the replicators. Another lesson her Father had always taught her was never to waste food, as you never know when it might cease in abundance.

Kristen had spent time at the workstation, overviewing what was happening down on Loistros and then she realised it might be best to assess some of her own duties. It was unlikely at this point she would ever be invited to join an away team or participate in this current mission and before she knew it, she would be expected to counsel her patients once again. She took her PADD and sauntered over to Data’s sofa, where she sat at first and then decided to lie down, to be more comfortable. 

An hour or so passed and her thoughts wandered back to Soshi again and again, making her nauseous. She hated the fact that she missed his warmth, his charm, his easygoing sensuality and sharp wit. She missed the way he used to be, not who he had become. True, he had turned out to be the stuff of nightmares but it didn’t automatically erase almost six months of happiness. He had been a wonderful boyfriend for the most part and until the last period of their time as a couple Kristen had been very much in love with him. 

So much so, that she had often wondered how far their partnership would go. Months more? Years? A lifetime?

Not now. Definitely not now. She was glad, given that he’d proven to be a genuinely horrible person who was capable of great deceit and cruelty, but the change in her personal life had been so abrupt and acute that she knew she was still in shock. How could she have ever believed in him? She was supposed to be an expert on people, their feelings and reactions and behaviour, but Soshi had fooled her completely. To some on the ship, she must be a joke. A gullible and stupid girl.

Sighing, realising her eyes had filled with tears again. 

Kristen slammed her PADD down and stood, heading over to where the plates of various confections sat on the table. Clearing them into the dispenser one by one, she chided herself for being so tearful. Then again, she mused, as she lifted a bowl of melted chocolate ice cream, if she was discussing an issue like this with a patient she would tell them they had every right to go through the pain and feel it. It was would be the only way to reach the light at the other end of the tunnel. She _had_ to feel the pain or else it would never go. It would just ache inside her until she broke down and fell apart completely.

It felt so adolescent to be heartbroken over a relationship with someone so utterly vile. Perhaps that was because the last time she had felt like this, she had in fact been an adolescent and had been hurt in similar ways by boys with a similar lack of maturity or heart. 

It brought back uncomfortable nostalgia of those first, nervous fumblings through love and the self-conscious anxiety they brought. Kristen had never been experienced with boys or men at all and this current event only highlighted that. Pain had made her focus on her education and career instead of on finding happiness in the past and so she really hadn’t had a sufficient amount of relationships to understand how they really worked. Maybe _that_ was why she hadn’t seen Soshi’s truths from the beginning. She just didn’t know which signs to look for when it came to trusting the right men. In the past, she always fell for the wrong men. Men like Ryan Soshi.

Data wasn’t cruel though. He was kind and selfless and sweet.

Once the table was clean, Kristen gave into her heartache sank down to sit on the floor by the table and when Spot slinked silently into her arms, she drew her close. Letting the tears slip noiselessly down her cheeks, Kristen stroked the cat’s ginger fur, smiling sadly when she began to purr. 

Worst of all right now, Kristen felt that no matter how much Data insisted he wanted her to remain in his care, she was taking advantage of him. That he wanted her in a romantic sense and that her presence in his quarters could be doing more harm than good for him was constantly in the back of her mind. If he was truly in love with her, as seemed so obvious and as he had stated to her before, then she really should not be there… 

She hung her head, the pain and confusion becoming too much. Her head _ached_. One thing that Kristen knew to be certain was that Data was the only person she could bear to be around right now. She needed him. His gentleness and endless patience were helping her heal and though she knew she might be raw for some time to come, Data’s support would definitely be a great help.

_I’m selfish but without him, I don’t think I can cope…_

A little after 20:00 hours, she looked up, realising he was home.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Bit of a quicker update this time, mainly because this chapter is quite short and I had the free time to pop it up here. Hope you all enjoy it and that everyone is having a wonderful week!


	22. Back In The Saddle

The doors hushed closed behind him and the light of the corridor outside was gone, leaving the room shadowed. At once, Data came over to Kristen, clearly concerned that she was sitting on the floor. ‘What has happened?’ he asked, offering her hand, ‘did you fall? Do you require medical assistance?’

Kristen took that hand and let him help her up. ‘Oh, no. It’s nothing,’ she mumbled.

She tried to wander past him, to avoid the look on his face and how bad his concern made her feel, but he did not let her hand go and so she was forced to stay with him. ‘You appear to be distracted,’ he said, in a soft tone, ‘and the timbre of your voice reveals that you are feeling sad again. Am I correct?’

‘Yes,’ she said, still unable to meet his gaze, ‘I should go. You don’t need me here, moping around and being so blue. I’ll get my stuff. I’ll leave.’

Once again, she attempted to walk away but Data still wouldn’t let go. Kristen stared down at their hands and took a breath. The contrast in the colours of their skin – peach against moongold – was always so dear to her. He put his other hand on her arm and at that, she managed to look up at him. She was ashamed, but somehow she was able to hold his gaze.

‘I do not wish you to leave,’ he told her, ‘I wish you to stay, so that I can watch over you,’

‘But I’m so down…’ she whispered.

‘That is also why you should be here. If you are alone at this time, you will not heal any faster. You require support from a friend. That is why you came to me in the first place, is it not? Because we are friends?’

‘Yes,’ she admitted. When she couldn’t bear that innocent kindness on his face for a moment longer, her eyes dropped yet again and she sighed. Data surprised her then by moving his hand from her arm. He touched the side of her face and the contact took her offguard. She didn’t gasp or move away. Instead, she stilled and looked up to him with knitted brows and slightly parted lips.

‘Please do not feel guilty for being here,’ he told her, which really was just what she needed him to say, ‘you are welcome to stay, no matter how you are feeling. I would be concerned about you if you were to leave and that concern would become a great distraction. When you are here, I can safeguard your wellbeing and monitor your healing process. Please do not deprive me of that, Kristen. I want you to be here. With me.’

She bit her lip. ‘I just didn’t want to get on your nerves…’

‘Do not worry,’ he insisted, ‘it would trouble me far more if you were to leave,’

‘Really?’

‘Yes,’

‘Then I’ll stay, I guess…’

Data nodded. ‘Good.’ He let go of her slowly, with a small smile, and then he left her so he could go and check on Spot.

Kristen watched him pick the cat up and walk her over to the replicator, gratitude for his kindness melting her heart. He told Spot that she was a pretty cat and a good cat and that melted her heart even more.

*

Much later that night, when Kristen had been forced to eat again – Data ordering her to do so and threatening to send her to the brig immediately if she did not comply – and had showered and changed into nightwear, she lay on his sofa flicking through a book of Shakespearean poetry the Captain had given him as a gift some years ago. 

She wasn’t really reading the sonnets; save for the occasional couplet that caught her eye and lifted her with its complex and yet flowery beauty. Data had put on some Tchaikovsky quietly in the background and now sat painting, working on the luminous sunset he had told her about that day on the holodeck when she first found out he enjoyed creating his own art.

She had wondered when he first told her about that if he would paint with super-human speed, but he took his time in the way a human would, using his brushes with astounding accuracy to create tiny strokes of colour about the gorgeous yellow sun. Perhaps the heat and solar intensity of Loistros had inspired him to work on this particular piece tonight, but either way Kristen greatly enjoyed watching him work. 

It had been almost 24 hours since she had arrived at his quarters in a state of abject hysteria and now she breathed deep and even, safe in the knowledge that she was at peace, for the time being. His words earlier on had steadied her a great deal. That hollow feeling of loss and rejection remained in her heart, but Data’s companionship helped to soothe it. 

_I wish that Soshi would leave the damned ship,_ she thought to herself, _when he’s gone, I can repair myself completely. I can get over his selfishness and get back to real life…_

Kristen was coming to terms with the fact that Soshi was incredibly self-orientated and had the ability to care only about himself. That had always been so, even when he was trying to do the best for them as a couple. But only now did she have the strength to face up to it. 

His playfulness and thoughtfulness had been completely artificial. It had been a façade, a truly believable one, designed to cover the nastiness he held inside. How ironic it was that Data was literally artificial but his emotions and morals were so completely human. It was Soshi who was the artificial one, even if he was made of flesh and blood.

She watched Data’s profile in the dim, comforting light of his quarters and smiled when she considered that though Soshi had been strikingly good looking upon first glance, he really had nothing on her android companion when it came to viewing the bigger picture. Data was also a very attractive man, but his exterior was nothing in comparison to his personality, intelligence, altruism and loyalty. Data’s appeal lay deeper than trivial, physical distractions. 

He was handsome though, Kristen felt, with his kind eyes, strong nose and that unusual pallor that made him so unique. His gentleness and grace underscored that comely exterior she had come to hold such fondness for and she stared at him for some time, her book forgotten. 

She thought about the little details, ignoring that they were shallow. She allowed herself to appreciate the dark sweep of his hair, his sharp sideburns and the fact that his lips were slightly more golden than the rest of his face. She admired his long-fingered hands. His strong shoulders and long arms. Even the studious expression on his face was endearing. His slightly faded eyebrows and eyelashes, his rounded chin and jaw. She’d stroked that jaw when she’d kissed him.

It wasn’t the first time she’d thought him handsome, of course. Kristen had noticed that he was easy on the eye much more than once. But right at that moment, she saw it with crystal clarity. She never lost sight of the more important things about him that made him so wonderful, but his handsomeness was hard to ignore at that time. She didn’t have the strength of mind to fight it. 

_I am very attracted to Data,_ she thought, _why else would I have kissed him?_

He turned and glanced at her over his shoulder, meeting her gaze. 

Kristen felt caught out and wondered if he’d noticed her staring.

‘Being the daughter of an accomplished artist, I would appreciate your opinion on whether this piece is completed or not,’ Data said. 

It broke her reverie completely and Kristen tried to force herself to focus. Feeling relief and a touch of embarrassment, she put her book down on the sofa, coming to stand behind him.

‘Believe me, Data, being the daughter of an artist doesn’t give me any skill when it comes to appreciating the arts. I wasn’t the best of students when Dad was trying to make me practise and learn,’ she said, looking down at his work. 

It _was_ beautiful though and whether she knew her oils from her acrylics and the differences between Realism and Impressionism, she couldn’t deny that he’d created something very special indeed. 

‘I would appreciate your perspective regardless,’ he said. 

Kristen realised he was looking up at her with those patient, golden eyes and she looked back into them, lost for a second or two in their unique colour. ‘Beautiful,’ she said, smiling distractedly. ‘Really, really beautiful.’

‘Thank you, Kristen,’ he replied, turning to look back at the piece, ‘I thought you might like it for your twenty-fourth birthday,’ 

‘You remembered my birthday is coming up soon?’

‘Of course. Would you like the painting? As a gift?’

‘I’d treasure it. Thank you, Data,’ she said. 

He nodded and they sat in the silence, staring together at the glowing sun.

*

Later that night when they had both finished some work they needed to do, Kristen on her PADD and Data at his workstation, she found herself yawning as they were mid-conversation about his current mission. The fatigue had returned and though it wasn’t terribly late, she realised that more than anything she needed to sleep, even though she was enjoying his company immensely.

‘I will take that yawn as a sign that you require further rest now Kristen and not that you are bored of hearing about my day,’ he said with a slight smile, offering her his hand to help her up. 

Locking fingers with him, she laughed and shook her head. ‘No, I’m definitely not bored. If anything, it all sounds fascinating and I wish I was not excused from duty so I could get involved somehow. Not that I would ever be asked to join an away team.’

‘Something may be arranged yet.’ He stood from the sofa and pulled her with a little more insistence than usual to her feet. 

She followed him obediently and waited by the side of the bed as he pulled back the covers. Kristen then sat on the mattress and looked up at him as Data did his little routine of tidying random objects and making sure everything was in place, something he likely presumed all humans did and liked to emulate. When he was done he came back over to her and pulled the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable and warm.

‘Data…’ she said, with some hesitation.

He came to crouch by her side again, just like the night before. ‘Yes, Kristen?’

‘Will you stay with me?’ she asked, a little quiet, a little shy. 

‘I am unable to not stay with you, as you are taking temporary leave in my personal quarters,’ he replied and it ignited the soft laughter in her he had hoped it would. 

‘No, you fool,’ she said, still smiling, ‘I know I shouldn’t even be asking you this, but will you stay _here_ with me? Will you lay with me? On the bed?’ 

‘What would be the purpose?’

‘I’m not trying to be improper or anything like that, I just think that… I need you close to me right now. If you don’t mind… If that’s not wrong of me… is it wrong of me? I don’t think it is. I feel safer when we’re close and today has been rough at times. I just need you.’

Data’s expression was pained for a moment. He rose from his crouching and sat at the end of the bed slowly, with a perturbed look in his eye and his hands in his lap. ‘It is within my understanding that sometimes when one departs from a difficult relationship and experiences a certain degree of pain and rejection, they automatically attempt to seek physical comfort in another party. I believe the concept is known as a ‘rebound reaction’. If that is so in this case Kristen, I do not believe it would be suitable for us to be that close to one another.’

Her gaze dropped from his, saddened.

‘Do not misunderstand me, however,’ he added, ‘I simply do not wish to ruin our friendship with something that would not benefit either of us. If ever there is a chance that you might view me as more than a friend without the additional desire to seek vengeance towards Lieutenant Soshi for what he did, then I will be here for you without limit and-’

‘Data, I only wanted you to stay while I sleep, that’s all. I’m not making a pass at you and I can promise you that when… _if_ … the time comes where I want more with you, I would never do it to get back at Soshi. I care about you way too much to do that. I would never, ever use you.’ 

He examined her features, taking much more time than usual to process his thoughts. ‘You are certain this is what you want?’

‘Yes,’ she said, ‘absolutely,’

‘And it is not because you are confused?’

‘I’m not confused. I just want to be close to you. As friends. Just friends.’

Data inclined his head slowly in compliance and then she watched as he stood from the bed and briskly walked around to the other side. He did not pull back the covers, but first sat by her as she moved up to make a little more room for him and then, bringing his legs up, lay next to her with his head on the pillow. 

Kristen turned on her side so she was facing him and for a long time they looked at one another unsmiling, as they navigated the many complexities they had begun to explore.

Data did not resist when she sidled closer to him and put an arm carefully over his chest. She asked if it was alright wordlessly, looking at him with more than a little hope in her eyes and he nodded, altering his posture to accommodate her. Kristen rested her hand to the side of his neck as they settled together, just like that fateful day when she had kissed him in the observation lounge and it soothed him, yet brought new waves of intense feeling toward her. 

When he was sure she was asleep with her cheek pressed to his shoulder, he closed his eyes. 

Data allowed himself to take solace in her warmth, her scent and the softness of her skin against his. Under normal circumstances he would have activated his dream program to pass the time, but not tonight. He intended to make the most of her affection, just in case it would be his last time to experience it. 

She’d leave his quarters before long and when she did, she’d get back to work and she might not need such closeness. It wasn’t easy to consider, but Data respected that life couldn’t always be this way – Kristen being there in his quarters when he came home, looking after his cat, filling his rooms with feminine warmth. 

He wished it could, but it wasn’t going to happen.

*

By the time Kristen was expected to return to her counselling duties, she had decided it would also be fitting to return to her own quarters and start re-adjusting to the single life. Comfortable though it may have been becoming dependent on Data’s support, not to mention the understated comfort of his personal rooms, she knew she would never recover and get her life back on track unless she returned to normalcy and going home was the first and most necessary step. 

Data asked her repeatedly if she was sure she was ready and she told him she was and meant it. At that, he respected her decision and walked her back to her quarters, insisting on carrying her kit-bag for her. He even helped her unpack her things and when she was done and he was assured she’d be okay, he left her to her own devices. It was weird, but being home again was something she could handle. Data was still there for her, of course, he was just a short walk away at all times. Knowing that was helpful. He was never far, from either her thoughts or in a physical sense.

The next thing on Kristen’s agenda was to return to duty. Her office felt a little stale at first when she arrived there, but once she had replaced the red flowers on her corner table with some fragrant tiger lilies and set a pot of coffee on the desktop to brew, she felt content to be there again. Sipping her first cup of the day, she brought up her patient roster on the comm screen and spent the first hour reviewing the slight developments that had occurred during her absence, before reorganising her appointments. 

A return to her responsibilities was more welcome than she could have imagined and by the time Lieutenant Barclay had arrived for his session, she was prepared to absorb herself fully in his latest neuroses. The same went for the others she saw, as they filled out the rest of her day with many distracting issues. Thankfully, her regular patients knew little of what had occurred in her personal life, or if they did they certainly didn’t say anything about it to her, during or after their time together. 

Kristen had worried a little that returning to that room might bring back uncomfortable memories; such as the first time Soshi came to seek her out and ask her on a date or when she and Data had argued on the day of his last appointment, but the room felt different now, refreshed by the huge changes in her life. It felt like a clean slate for her.

The same went for her personal quarters. She had become accustomed to sleeping each night with somebody else during her relationship with Soshi, having dinner was much the same way too, but thankfully it was not as hard as she had expected. Her first full night alone had been a little peculiar, but after a few days of returning to duty and observing her new, solitary lifestyle, things were beginning to settle down inside her. 

Data checked in with her all the time, even when he was busy on away missions to Loistros, and his attentiveness cancelled out the maudlin. She was busy and cared for and life was moving onwards.

At the end of her third day, she saw Commander Brox out of her office and then returned to her desk, preparing to go through her notes. Most of the bridge crew were still down on Loistros and so the ship was being manned by a skeleton crew again. It occurred that Data, Deanna, Will and whoever else she would usually recreate with were all absent and she had no idea when they might be back. 

It had become customary for her to see members of the away team returning on an evening in the corridors, each covered with a sheen of perspiration, their uniform sleeves rolled up and their hair sodden through. She knew their uniforms were resilient to heat and damage by design, but it seemed the atmospheric extremities down on the planet were so unlike anything they had experienced before, people were finding their duties quite uncomfortable. 

Still, she would have liked to help if possible and hoped an opportunity might come up where she could see Loistros for herself. 

Kristen switched off her monitor and then the light in her office, deciding to head back to her quarters. It may well be a long night ahead of her, but it was unavoidable all the same and she knew she should be on her way.

*

Down on the planet, Lieutenant Commander Data and Captain Picard stood by the makeshift camp that many of the away team members had inhabited overnight since the new mission had commenced, discussing matters with Commander Riker. They had been to the cave where Data had previously picked up high levels of contamination with his tricorder and had discovered large amounts of herbicides, something the Loistrons had been using to enhance the growth of their native fruit trees.

‘I have found traces of various organohalide substances, mostly resulting from the various herbicides used. We can introduce biodegradable alternatives and teach the Loistrons how to create their own for future use,’ Data suggested, ‘that way their water will be decontaminated and their indigenous fruits will remain safe to eat,’

‘That sounds like the best option. Number One, can you return to the _Enterprise_ with Commander LaForge and begin replicating the basic components of a herbicide that will not pollute the water?’

‘Aye Captain.’ Riker nodded and turned to head into the campsite, in search of Geordi.

‘In the meantime, why don’t we head back to that cave and see if we can figure out why the contamination has reached such a density there?’ Picard asked. 

Data nodded and together they turned away from the site and began to head upstream.

Data had wondered before joining the away team that day if his Captain might bring up the issue of Lieutenant Soshi with him. It certainly was not in Picard’s habits to make random enquiries as to the personal lives of his crew, but this was the first time a matter as complicated as this had occurred since serving with him and it had certainly left a lot unsaid. They moved in the direction of the cave and as they walked, he wondered whether he should bring it up instead, maybe thank him for the discretion he had used when transferring the troublesome Engineer.

‘I feel a change of uniform may be in order for the rest of this mission. It seems Starfleet didn’t take long-term exposure to extreme humidity into consideration when designing these new uniforms.’ Picard gestured to the grey-shouldered jumpsuit he wore, under which was the red high-necked shirt that showed his rank pips. 

‘There is an alternative design available in the ships replicators for such an event. I have checked already and I am sure they will be adequate,’ Data replied. 

‘Again I am reminded as to your superiority, Data,’ Picard said, with a short laugh, ‘it must be wonderful being unaffected by extremes of temperature,’

‘I have not known it any other way, Captain. It does however discomfort me to observe the rest of you finding it so difficult. Do you find the cold as distracting?’

‘Yes, I would say so. Given the choice right now however, I would probably prefer it.’

They reached the cave and Picard entered first, eager to be within the shade and coolness of its craggy, basalt walls. When they were both safely inside, Data took out his handheld torch and used it to light the way as they headed further upstream, following the contaminated stream. 

Thankfully, the Loistrons had figured a way to sterilize the water in small quantities so they could drink it and use to wash, but the expertise required to clean a large body of water was not quite within their grasp. After discovering why the water was infected and that it should be easy enough to solve the problem, Data realised their mission would likely be over before long.

Eventually they reached a large mound of rocks. It appeared the herbicides had been unable to disperse properly because of these and therefore had created a sort of blockage. After removing the contamination, it would be necessary to blast these rocks apart so that the chance of smaller deposits re-infecting the water supply would be impossible. It would not be required immediately, but Picard put Data in charge of the necessity and asked him to ensure it would be done before the mission was completed.

After that, the Captain took a moment to rest on one of the boulders and took a drink from the water bottle he had brought along with him. 

‘Captain, do you think the Loistrons will be able to sufficiently cleanse their water supply with the organic herbicides we will provide for them?’ Data asked.

‘Yes of course, why do you ask?’ he replied, wiping his brow.

Data tilted his head. ‘They are a fairly unadvanced race in comparison to many we have encountered. I am concerned that they may repeat their past mistakes if they cannot learn how to formulate the alternative we will give them. Should we perhaps provide them with an educational manual on pollution and the implications of organic toxicity?’

‘Yes, you can get to that when we return to the ship. Unless you had any plans for this evening?’

Data had not made any plans specifically, but it had occurred to him several times already that day that he would check on Kristen at some point. He had been sad to see her leave his personal quarters, though it made sense even to him that she should return to a normal routine as soon as possible. Still, his duties were important, especially with a matter such as this and so he replied that he would be happy to compile the manual.

‘I’ve been wondering whether I should discuss Lieutenant Soshi with you since I relieved him from duty, but given the sensitivity of the matter in hand, I thought I might wait for you to approach me,’ the Captain said, taking another swig.

Data turned from his observation of the rocks, still holding the torch that lit their investigation. ‘I too wished to discuss the matter with you, Sir… but I was unsure as to whether it would be appropriate or not. It seems matters of decorum have become quite pertinent to me as of late.’

Picard nodded. ‘I’ve known you many years now, Data. And I can honestly say that I’ve never known you to act in an improper manner without good reason. Though certain events have led you to act out of character at times, through no fault of your own I might add, my trust in your respectability remains as steadfast as it ever was,’

‘Thank you, Captain.’ Data allowed himself a small smile, quite relieved to hear that from someone he respected so much.

‘As I told the Lieutenant in question, what you do in your own time is entirely your own business, along with who you choose to observe it with and it most certainly does not concern me or your value to Starfleet as an officer. Just because your physical and mental capabilities extend significantly beyond our own does not mean your personal life should be neglected because of that. You have every right to develop friendships and relationships with others. In fact, I encourage it. I always have and always will.’

Data thought about that for a moment. ‘In which case, may I compile part of the manual when we return to the ship and then complete it in full tomorrow?’

Picard considered his Second Officer. ‘Something planned for tonight after all?’

‘Not exactly Sir, but I have a personal matter I would like to tend to and may not have time to complete the manual and do that also before the morning,’

‘Alright, Data. We have days left here to get things fixed and the Loistrons are quite happy to use our amenities in the meantime. Get the manual to me tomorrow evening and we will present it to Sidian before our departure.’

‘Aye Captain.’ Data nodded and took out his tricorder, beginning one last scan of the rocks.

*

Kristen woke from a dream without substance, still in her uniform, wondering what time it was. 

She had returned home after her shift had ended, eaten dinner sitting at the table as she read through the personnel files on her PADD, and then settled on the sofa to collect her thoughts about the day. Obviously the fatigue generated from her recent issues remained demanding on her physically, even if she was feeling much better in herself and she had simply drifted off to sleep. 

She stood and headed through to her bedroom, deciding a change out of her uniform might be due; given that the computer had just informed her it was 21:37 hours. 

She hung her uniform in her clothing unit and changed into some casual clothes, some grey trousers and a matching cotton shirt that tied with a fastener at her hip. Though she knew it was part of going through the processes of loneliness and healing, Kristen wished very much that she were in Data’s quarters at that moment. She had spent so much time in either his or Soshi’s quarters since joining the crew of the _Enterprise_ as a protégé, her own personal space had become alien to her, despite their comfortable furnishings. 

Sighing, she wandered into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair, before pushing it back from her face and tying it in a loose ponytail. That tiredness everyone but her had seemed to notice over recent months was still there, but she was optimistic it would leave soon. 

Though she missed the nice (but fake) version of Soshi, or at least the security of being part of a couple at least, her spirits were starting to lift again, little by little. He was gone from the ship now according to Guinan, thanks to a passing transport ship that had allowed he and Carmen to board and so there was nothing, or no-one, left to hide from. It was a huge relief. The gossip would fade, as would the memories. Eventually.

Kristen came back into the lounge and was just about to take a seat, when her door signalled that she had a visitor. She headed over there and was pleasantly surprised to see Commander Troi standing there, with a potted African violet plant in her hands, decorated with a pretty silver bow. 

‘Good evening, Deanna. Would you like to come in?’ she invited.

‘Yes, thank you.’ Deanna walked past her and placed the violet on the coffee table next to her sofa. ‘I thought you could do with a little something to cheer you up. I was going to wait until your birthday tomorrow, but I had a feeling you might appreciate it more right now,’

‘Thank you.’ Kristen smiled, quite touched by her mentor’s thoughtfulness. ‘Can I get you a drink?’

‘Yes, please. I’ll have a cup of hot chocolate.’

Kristen ordered them both the same from the replicator and then sat down, more relieved to have the company of a good friend than she could have realised at first. They shared some small talk, mostly about the plant, which Kristen agreed was really rather beautiful. She had always enjoyed the perfume of violet flowers, finding it to be easy on the olfactory senses, quite sweet and yet also subtle at the same time. Quite a gentle scent, but one she loved.

‘Do you have any plans for your birthday yet?’ Deanna asked.

‘No, I can’t say I have. I’ve closed down my treatment with Mrs Nathan now. She seems fully recovered and so I thought I might spend the evening reviewing her case and logging her progress in her personnel file.’

Deanna raised her eyebrows. ‘Sounds like fun.’

Kristen laughed politely. ‘I know, I know… I just don’t think I’m ready to be circulating in TenForward yet. It’s a somewhat uncomfortable place for me now,’

‘I’m not surprised, given what happened to you there. I know I’m not the only one who was glad to hear you wiped the smirk from Lieutenant Soshi’s face.’

‘You’re not encouraging violence from a junior officer are you?’ Kristen was smiling to her full capacity now.

‘Of course not.’ Deanna shook her head and then she smiled too. ‘But off the record, I heard that Worf saw him in the turbolift the next morning and his cheek had such a bruise that even he was impressed. That’s quite something, Kristen.’

They both laughed over that. Kristen felt so relieved that she was able to see the funny side of what had happened, as the events had filled her with a sense that she would never feel completely back to normal, despite her successful return to her own quarters and to duty. But she _was_ doing well so far and being able to laugh was very indicative of that. 

She was sure Deanna had visited her primarily as a friend, but all the same she felt she certainly knew her counselling techniques, as she had only been in her presence for ten minutes or so and already she felt much lighter than she had all day. It was only six days ago since things had come to a head with Soshi, but the future was most certainly in sight.

‘I wanted to ask you something, whilst I’m here,’ Deanna said.

‘Yes?’

‘I know you must be finding it hard adjusting to being on your own again, even with Data’s support, so I had a word with the Captain and put forward a suggestion that you be allowed to join us on the away mission one evening after your duties. You haven’t had the chance to participate in one yet and as the problem down there is practically solved now, I thought it might be nice for you to get some fresh air. Not just that artificial fresh air on the holodeck either, but the real thing.’

Kristen’s eyes lit up. ‘Really? That would be _wonderful_. I had hoped that I might get the chance, but I didn’t think there would be any reason for me to come along,’

‘Captain Picard was unsure at first as we already have so many people down there, but I pointed out that you would benefit from the practical experience. You can help Doctor Crusher and I with the natives, teaching them some advanced first aid tips and sharing information about Starfleet,’

‘Thank you. It sounds like just what I need.’

‘I thought it might be.’ Troi smiled without a hint of complacency and then returned to her hot chocolate, taking a sip.

‘I want to thank you for your leniency throughout what happened, Deanna,’ Kristen told her, ‘I’m not sure how I could have focused on my duties along with coping with the shock of everything. I know I only had a few days off but it was needed. I am glad to be back at work now, though. It’s definitely taking my mind off things,’

‘One thing you’ll learn from serving in Starfleet is that your own limits must be kept in check, as well as doing your best to represent what we stand for. If you neglect yourself in the process, you will only do us a disservice. Please don’t feel bad for having personal problems; it happens to all of us, even the Captain himself. I think you’ve coped remarkably well,’ Deanna replied.

Kristen smiled a little sadly at that, thinking that the Counselor might feel a little differently if she had seen her outside Data’s quarters, hysterical and desperate for comfort. She thanked her for her kind words all the same. 

‘I also wanted to remind you that I’m here if you need me. Though by the sounds of what Data has been telling me in our sessions, you’re doing quite well just spending time with him,’ Deanna added.

‘What did he say?’ Kristen asked, feeling a mild poke of concern.

‘Don’t worry, he was very discreet. I asked him how you were getting on before he started his last session and he told me you had been very upset, but were dealing with things much better now. He hasn’t discussed anything you wouldn’t want him to.’ Deanna smiled openly. 

It occurred to Kristen again at that moment that although they had never spoken a single word about the ups and downs she had experienced throughout being Soshi’s girlfriend and in addition, all the many complexities she and Data had experienced both as colleagues and close friends, Deanna would likely know all of it without needing to be told a single detail. 

Troi was there when Kristen met Soshi for the first time, was there when her confusion about Data led to her almost dropping him as a patient, and there when her exhaustion was starting to show so that she had been given an extra day off per week. And throughout all of those instances, Troi also had her empathy to sense the inner conflicts each party had struggled with. She had not once interfered.

Kristen felt a rush of affection for her friend, both for understanding and not getting involved, but soon that turned to curiosity. ‘Deanna… can I ask… through your own abilities, do you think I’ve been fair to everyone involved in these matters?’ she asked.

‘I think you’ve just graduated from Starfleet, struggling under some unresolved family issues, become involved in a dangerous mission with a war criminal, had your emotions batted about and hurt, being publicly humiliated, had your heart broken…’ Deanna took a moment to smile kindly at her young friend. ‘And you have dealt with all of that very well for someone of your age and inexperience. Things will get easier and begin to make sense before long, I promise you. Try not to be so hard on yourself.’

‘I’ll try.’ Kristen smiled a little.

Her door signal chimed for the second time that evening then and she looked up. 

‘I think it’s time I went to check in with the Captain and let him know you’ve accepted the away mission. Unfortunately, it will be tomorrow, your birthday,’ Deanna said, standing and getting ready to leave.

‘Oh, that’s fine. I’d rather be doing something productive than moping about in here.’ Kristen stood with her and they walked together to the door, where it opened.

Data stood there, still in uniform. 

‘Hello Data.’ Counselor Troi smiled at him as she passed into the corridor.

‘Greetings. Counselor, the Captain has requested you see him in his ready room. He wishes to discuss the uniform changes for tomorrow, along with your findings on the Loistrons’ sociological reactions to the away team,’

‘Which uniform changes?’ Deanna asked, her dark brows furrowed.

‘Because of the intense heat on Loistros, he has decided to begin replication of the Starfleet desert whites,’

‘Really? That’s the best news I’ve heard all day. I was heading there anyway, so I’ll go see him now. Have a pleasant night, you two.’ She smiled warmly and then headed off down the corridor towards the turbolift.

Kristen remained in the doorway and Data turned to her next. ‘I am sorry if I interrupted you,’ he said, ‘I was heading back from my shift and the Captain asked me to send Counselor Troi on my way. The computer told me she was in your quarters.’

‘You don’t need to apologise for anything,’ she said, with a smile. 

It had only been a day or so since she’d seen him in person, but after the platonic intimacy they had shared as of late, she felt much closer to him than before and had missed him. Actually, Kristen was very pleased he had stopped by. She had thought of contacting him earlier to see if he was free, but then decided against it, figuring that he would be too tied up with his duties.

‘Are you well?’ Data asked.

‘Yes, thank you. Do you want to stay or are you going to meet Geordi?’

‘If you do not mind, I would like to visit with you for a while.’

‘Sure.’ She smiled and moved to the side so he could come in.

*

Two hot coffees later, Kristen sat on her sofa with her feet tucked beneath her, resting her cheek in her palm as she listened to Data recount the day’s discoveries down on Loistros. The more she heard about the planet, the more excited she became at the thought of visiting it herself the following evening. Apparently, the heat was not quite so suffocating once the night began to fall, though Loistros never experienced total darkness because of its three suns.

Considering that she had been told her away mission would begin during the evening, Kristen figured that meant she would be tending to her counselling rota during the day as usual and then she would have to change her uniform and beam down. No doubt Counselor Troi would contact her tomorrow about that. It occurred to her that Data might not know she had been assigned and quite excitedly, she told him.

‘Tomorrow?’ he asked, ‘do you feel prepared for a double shift so soon?’

‘Yes,’ she said with a smile, rolling her eyes lightly, ‘I’d much rather be down on the planet with you and Deanna than being stuck in here with my PADD all night,’

‘But it is your birthday,’ he said, his concern obvious.

‘I had nothing planned for it anyway. I certainly don’t want to go to TenForward and the rest of you won’t be here, so I may as well get involved if I have the permission.’

Data frowned a little and she returned his expression with a little curiosity, wondering what the matter was. ‘I would not have let you spend your birthday alone, Kristen. You do not need to work to pass the time,’ he said.

‘Well, I’d really like to go… but what about we do something together afterwards?’

Data tilted his head. ‘What would you like to do?’

‘I’m not sure yet. With everything that’s been going on, I haven’t thought about it all that much. I could come to your quarters after I’ve changed and we could decide then. What do you think?’ She was smiling, worn, but smiling.

‘I must complete a manual on pollution and ecological decontamination tomorrow evening, but you could help me finish it and then we could recreate together if that would please you,’

‘That sounds fine.’ She was genuinely pleased with the arrangement. Her smile was there for a moment more and then it melted on her face, turning to a yawn. ‘Excuse me,’ she laughed quietly, trying to stifle it with a hand, ‘I’ve been asleep most of the evening, but it seems I’m still tired,’

‘Then you should sleep. You have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow.’ Data stood from the sofa and Kristen motioned to do the same thing, but he turned swiftly and motioned that she should remain where she was with a raised hand. 

Kristen stayed seated, watching him. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow on duty then?’ she said, as he crossed the room and stood by the door.

‘Yes, I will be there already, but I will look for you when you beam down,’

‘Great. Goodnight Data.’ 

‘Pleasant dreams, Kristen.’ 

He nodded to her and then left, the doors hushing shut behind him.

In the following silence, Kristen let her gaze fall upon the violet plant. Tomorrow would most definitely be a long day, as Data had said, but despite that, she was rather looking forward to it.


	23. Loistros

By 06:00 hours, Lieutenant Commander Data was back on the planet undertaking a survey with a group of elder Loistrons about their methods of formulating pesticides, having found a high level of atrazine in the water supply that he required an explanation for. 

Commanders Riker and LaForge were working on that particular issue in a more practical sense; emptying vats of organic herbicide into the lake that would be effective in cleansing the water and removing all traces of contamination. The natives were watching them as they worked; asking questions about the compound and how they might make it themselves once the _Enterprise_ had departed. It seemed the manual Data was working on was definitely going to come in useful for them in the long run.

The Loistrons were as personable as always and very eager to learn about almost everything Starfleet could teach them on farming and cultivation. Data found himself quite enjoying their company as he spoke to them both in groups and individually, gathering the information he needed for his survey. 

Later that evening he would use that information to complete his manual and once the Captain had presented it to Sidian and the water supply had been checked for residual toxins, he would be in charge of removing the rocks within the cave he and the Captain had investigated the previous day. Once that blockage was cleared, they would be on their way and the Loistrons would have much work ahead of them.

Currently, Captain Picard and Sidian were sitting within the atmospheric field set up by the portable generators, deep in discussion. They had gotten along very well indeed since their formal introduction and had spent much of their time together ever since, almost informal in their exchanges. Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher remained within the campsite, both answering questions from the people and asking their own too as they handed out provisions. 

All in all, it was an extremely busy day for everyone.

The new uniforms had gone down well with some and not with others. Being unaffected by the humidity, Data had opted to continue his work wearing the standard jumpsuit and undershirt, but the Captain and many of the other crew members attending the away mission had swapped their usual clothes for the ‘desert issue’ version. The fabric it was made from was considerably lighter wearing and depending on which version one chose; it exposed a little more skin than usual. 

Data, unable to comprehend why displaying more skin would be beneficial under the intense heat of three suns had asked Doctor Crusher about it. 

‘Well, sometimes we organic types need to let our skin breathe, especially when we’re somewhere as hot as this,’ she explained. 

The Doctor wore the version slightly more suited to females. It was white in colour to deflect the direct sunlight and was composed of a sleeveless shirt that bore her pips and communicator and a knee-length skirt of the same material that finished just below the knee. Her strawberry blonde hair was scooped back and fastened with a few pins and she wore flat shoes on her feet. 

Counselor Troi wore the exact same outfit and both women seemed much happier wearing something that didn’t absorb the heat.

‘But will you not burn?’ he had asked. 

The Doctor was handing out items to the Loistrons and crewmembers; mainly bottles of mineral water and orange juice to combat the dehydration some were suffering from. ‘No. Part of the beauty of this uniform is that it generates a high-density field, invisible to the eye, that deflects not only heat but also ultra violet rays. Are you worried we’ll all be sun-kissed and beautiful whilst you stay so pale?’ 

Data could tell by her tone that she was teasing him, as was the playful nature of her sense of humour, and he smiled at her. ‘On the contrary Doctor, I would prefer to remain as I am. Exhibiting signs of skin damage is not something I find to be particularly attractive.’

Beverley laughed, handing the last two bottles she had in her storage unit to an ensign who looked as though he badly needed refreshment. ‘Nor should you. It’s strange to think now that many years ago, human beings often observed prolonged exposure to harmful rays for cosmetic purposes. Even to the detriment of their health.’

Data nodded, having heard that before. 

‘Why didn’t you wear the uniform?’ she asked curiously, turning to him.

‘I saw no reason to, given my resilience to extreme temperatures. I noticed that Lieutenant Commander Worf has decided to remain in standard uniform also and yet he appears to be finding it quite awkward.’

Beverly looked in the direction of Worf, who was sweating profusely in his usual jumpsuit, his frustration quite evident as he used his tricorder to scan the lake. The uniform that the Captain, Riker, LaForge and many of the male crew had adopted was a variation on what she currently wore; the white sleeveless vest, but with short trousers instead of the skirt and similar flat shoes. Somehow she couldn’t quite picture the Klingon Chief of Security in white shorts and a vest and at once she figured why he wouldn’t want to sport such apparel.

‘Data, sometimes we make decisions based on pride, when really we should be concentrating on what makes life easier. Worf can be a prime example of that at times. I’ll bet that by tonight he has changed into the desert uniform,’ the Doctor replied.

‘I think that may be of to benefit him, he appears quite irascible currently.’ Data turned and looked back at him, seeing that Riker and LaForge had also noticed the Klingon’s mounting irritation and had decided to have a good-natured poke at him whilst they took a rest.

*

Back aboard the _Enterprise,_ Kristen was waiting for her next appointment to begin. 

Counselor Troi hadn’t been in touch as of yet regarding what time her second shift would start and despite herself, she had been so excited she had thought of little else all day so far. Of course when tending to her patients, they had her undivided attention, but during every moment of solitude all she could think about was seeing Loistros for the first time and beyond that, getting to spend some time with Data. 

It was almost entirely a desert planet, but from what she had heard and read about, the area surrounding the lake that the natives inhabited was something akin to an oasis, lush and bountiful. Patients she spent time with who had visited the planet as part of their duties had told her of the colourful trees and fascinating architecture and once or twice, Kristen had wondered if she should perhaps take the opportunity and stay overnight at the campsite, despite making plans with Data for her birthday. He could always stay with her if he wanted to and she certainly wouldn’t mind that one bit. 

The mere thought of fresh air was welcoming enough, but to be near a body of clean water – thanks to the mission objective for that particular day – and some real trees and flowers too was terribly exciting. It would be the first time she would leave the _Enterprise_ at all in almost ten months and Kristen itched for it.

Also, she was looking forward to working with Counselor Troi again, as she had been assigned to work with her and the Doctor on whatever task they might put her to. Despite the stress that came with interrogating Yhea Tal, she had sincerely enjoyed working side by side with her mentor during their shifts in the brig and found she had learned more about applying theory to practice than ever before. Working with Data had been interesting also, but she had been treating him as a patient back then and so was used to his company anyway.

The fact it was her birthday had become a little lost on her, as Kristen didn’t particularly wish to think about it. Having an away mission to focus her energy on was probably the best gift she could have expected and she sincerely hoped that most people had forgotten. 

Data would not have forgotten, but he couldn’t help that any more than she could. It wasn’t his fault that he was programmed to remember anything and everything. Deanna must have sensed her discomfort about the issue and that was most likely why she had brought her a gift the night before. As for any other friends she had made since joining the _Enterprise_ , she just hoped they would not make an issue out of it or even remember at all.

Her next appointment was with one of the younger crewmembers who had been particularly confused during the trial, unsure whether to remain on Valtal IV and help search for the missing colonists or continue with his Starfleet career, as planned. Though she understood the emotional connections many people had made with the colonists by now, Kristen had felt it best to advise that encounters such as these would be a common occurrence throughout a Starfleet career; something that Data had mentioned to her during her own inner conflicts in connection to her duties.

The crewmember in particular was someone she was sure had known Soshi at the Academy, remembering him being pointed out to her in TenForward one night when they had gone there for dinner. It made her a little more tense than she would have liked, but the thought of her away mission kept her chin up and thankfully, by the end of his hour-long session the Ensign hadn’t mentioned anything about Soshi at all. 

It seemed Deanna had been correct when she had said that everybody goes through embarrassing personal problems from time to time and that there really had been no need to worry. Just because Soshi had no social graces, it did not mean that his acquaintances were the same and would put her on the spot. The general feeling she got from people was that they felt Soshi acted disgracefully and though Kristen knew she had made her fair share of mistakes too, she was happy now that things were moving on.

About half an hour before her counselling responsibilities were due to close for the day, Kristen received an incoming message on her office viewscreen. Smiling to herself as she looked up from her PADD, she expected it to be Data, who would likely be checking in from Loistros. She accepted the message and turned to the screen, quite startled to see her Father’s brown eyes looking back at her.

‘Dad?’ she said. She had never known him to come near a computer in his entire life. It had been well over a year since she had heard from him at all.

‘Hello Krissy,’ he replied. 

He looked much older than the last time she had seen him, back on Earth. His hair had been white for the past ten years or so but now it looked as though he might be losing some of it, as his hairline had receded by a few inches at the front. He was sitting in the lounge of her family home holding his walking stick between both gnarled hands. Despite the surprise still surging within her, Kristen felt a sadness bloom in her gut at how old he was looking.

‘Are you okay?’ she asked.

‘Yes, I always am, you should know that. Your Mother and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I know it’s been a long time since we spoke last, but we still think of you every day,’

‘Daddy…’ Her eyes had filled with tears already.

‘Now, don’t cry. Remember I always told you to be a brave girl?’

‘Yes.’ She nodded, reaching up with a hand to wipe the tears away, trying to be strong for him.

‘I won’t take up too much of your time. I know you must be busy with your phasers and hologrands.’ What he said made little sense and Kristen guessed that was probably intentional to distance himself from those things he feared. ‘Are you getting on well with your Captain?’ he asked.

‘Yes, he’s great to work under. I don’t see him much though, because I work as a junior Counselor. Most of my time is spent in this office helping people with their problems,’

‘I see. Have you had much time to paint?’

Kristen frowned a little, wishing he hadn’t brought that up. ‘No… I’m too busy to practise these days. Maybe when I get some shore leave, I could come home and we could try again together? I’d like that.’

Her Father had stiffened in his posture somewhat and it was quite clear that he was unimpressed. ‘That won’t be necessary, Krissy. If you’re too busy, then it doesn’t matter. What do you have planned to celebrate your special day?’

She remembered that she had planned to spend some time with Data once they were finished on the planet, but she could hardly tell her Father that. Or could she? If her familial relationships were as strained as this at the best of times, then it really wouldn’t matter if she were honest about things now. She was sick of feeling shame over her personal choices, as they were never good enough for him unless they followed to the letter what he wanted. Still, it set her pulse racing.

‘I’m working until later and then I’m going to spend some time with my best friend,’ she answered. ‘Though I don’t know what we’re going to do yet.’

‘Does she have a name?’ Mr Harper asked, smiling a little.

‘It’s a ‘he’ actually,’ she corrected. 

‘Oh, I _see_ …’ Her Father began to smile wider then, obviously comforted by the thought of his daughter and youngest child finding some companionship out in space. ‘And does ‘he’ have a name?’

‘Yes, he’s called Data,’ she said. 

‘What an unusual name,’

‘Well, it would have to be I suppose,’

‘Hmm?’ 

‘He’s an android.’ 

Her Father’s smile froze on his face. ‘Is that so?’ he asked, weighing each word out very carefully as though they were difficult to say. ‘They allow those things in Starfleet now?’

Kristen nodded, feeling her heart beginning to hurt with a surge of adrenaline. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she had always known it would come to this someday, even if she had spent a lot of energy trying to deny it. She had hurt Data too many times with her nerves, words and transferred technophobia and had sworn to herself that she would never let that happen again. Though her Father would always be important to her and she would always, always love him and respect him, the time had come for his invasion of her choices to end. 

‘I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you, Dad. But he’s very dear to me and he’s never done anything to harm me. If it wasn’t for him-’

‘I don’t want to hear this, Krissy. I will wish you a happy birthday from your Mother and I and from your family and when you’ve come to your senses and decided to socialise with more deserving parties, you may contact me and apologise for this unbelievable trespass on everything we’ve taught you,’ 

‘Dad, wait-’

‘Until then, I wish you luck with your career. But do NOT come crying to me if that thing injures you or betrays you in some way.’

The screen went blank before she could reply.

Kristen took a deep breath and then took an equally long time to exhale it. The pain of his words was instant and overwhelming, like a slap in the face. She thought she might burst into tears again after a moment, but that sense that she had done the right thing prevailed and she remained composed. Her Father was wrong for the way that he felt and even more out of line for trying to press his views on her. She was an adult and made her own choices, whether he liked it or not. He had no right to press his views on her like that. 

With a bitter laugh, Kristen appreciated not for the first time that Data had more warmth, sense and humanity than her Father, Soshi, or any other person she had ever known, of any race, status of sentience or gender. It was that way of thinking that melted the lump that had formed in her throat and quelled the sickness in her belly. 

She decided to go eat dinner and then head down to the planet early, just in case she could lend a hand.

_There’s no way you’re going to spoil today, Dad. In fact, I’m not going to let you spoil anything anymore. Enough is enough._

*

Data swept his tricorder over the lake and then turned to report that the water was completely decontaminated. Commander Riker slapped him on the back and they shared a smile, both relieved that the hardest part was over. Behind them, the Loistrons clapped their approval of the news and then a few of the elders turned to find Sidian and share what they had just witnessed.

‘I think by tomorrow evening we’ll be on our way, Data.’ Riker too wore the sleeveless whites of the desert uniform and was smiling from ear to ear. He remained red in the face from the humidity, but was jovial all the same.

‘I plan on unblocking the cave at the head of the stream after completing the manual, but it should take no more than an hour. Are you happy to be reaching the end of this mission, Sir?’

Riker turned to take a look around the village, over the lake and also the campsite that had been set up. The fruit trees were motionless without as much as a breeze to sway them and each burning sun was beginning to descend in the cloudless sky as evening approached, a prelude to the indigo colour that would follow. 

‘Actually, apart from the heat, I’ll be a little sorry to leave this place. There’s something peaceful about it. I love being down here because it reminds me so much of Risa. The Loistrons are so eager to learn and are so open to our suggestions. This must be one of the most relaxing missions we’ve done in years.’

‘Agreed.’ Data nodded as he closed up his tricorder and clipped it back on his belt.

‘What about you? Are you ready to go?’

Data hadn’t thought about it as of yet, but he found himself agreeing with Commander Riker. Before he had a chance to reply, Lieutenant Commander Worf moved past them both, carrying a storage unit filled with grains and pulses of Terran origin. He had changed into the desert uniform finally and though he was visibly cooler than he had been that morning, the look on his face demonstrated that he was not at all pleased about it. 

It seemed Doctor Crusher had won their bet after all. When he had moved past them, Riker started to laugh again and Data joined him, seeing that the amusement was not malicious. 

‘I too would like to remain here a little while longer. It is a most welcoming planet,’ Data replied eventually. 

Riker nodded, his eyes twinkling blue and bright, reflective of his mood. 

Silence prevailed for a while as Data cast his gaze about the village, watching the Loistrons as they went about their day-to-day business in the village square. It was an old fashioned way of life, but the people there were genuinely happy with their lot. They lived remarkably well with such little technology and were seemingly unaffected by the heat that was bothering everyone from the _Enterprise_ but himself. 

It would be getting darker soon, as dark as it could get down on Loistros anyway, and Data wondered fleetingly what sort of day Kristen was having. He hoped that her patients hadn’t mentioned her birthday for he knew she wasn’t one to like any fuss. He hoped she’d had a stress-free day and that she was alright. He hoped she was happy.

Riker tapped his arm then and he turned to look in the direction he pointed in. The object of his thoughts – and deep affections – had beamed down early, along with a few other Ensigns who had been assigned to the evening shift and she was now heading towards him, dressed in the desert uniform and her stride confident and full of energy.

‘Looks like we’ve got a little company. You’re due for a break anyway. Do you want to go get Lieutenant Harper acquainted with the area?’ Riker asked.

Data looked at him, noticing that twinkle was still there in his eyes, but a little more playful than before. ‘I would be happy to, Sir,’ he replied, a tad confused at the look on his superior’s face.

Kristen reached them at the side of the lake and he took in the sight of her in the alternative uniform once more, understanding now exactly why Commander Riker had been smiling the way he had. The First Officer was undoubtedly committed to Counselor Troi with mind, body and soul, but it had never quite ceased the inherent salaciousness of his nature when it came to appreciating members of the opposite sex and their physicality. Without that, he would simply cease to be Will Riker.

Kristen wore the same skirt as the majority of the female officers, along with the flat shoes, but there was something about the way the sleeveless vest fit her figure that was captivating. Data had noticed several other people watch her as she passed, but she hadn’t realised at all as she had been looking his way the entire time. It wasn’t in Data’s usual habits to pick up on the physical sexuality of a person; he was much more beguiled by the various facets of their personality and on occasion, the symmetry of their features. 

But as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage, bare stomach and the soft smile on her lips, he experienced an entirely new and distracting emotional reaction towards her that had only been hinted at before in the networks of his consciousness. 

Kristen looked… well, she looked sexy. Even though she was in uniform, she looked very sexy indeed. Data was shocked to realise he was capable of appreciating her that way. He’d never felt like that about anyone. 

Only her. Only Kristen. Always.

‘I’m early, I know. But I was bored and thought I may as well come down here now. Can I do anything to assist, Commander?’ she asked as she stopped in front of them, looking to Riker with a polite smile.

‘I’ve just asked Data to show you around before your shift. Take some time doing that and then report to Troi, she’ll give you your orders,’ 

‘Oh, okay… thank you Sir.’

Riker was still grinning and he moved to walk past them both, giving Kristen one last admiring glance. ‘Welcome to Loistros, Lieutenant,’ he said and then stepped away from the lake, heading in the direction of Worf with a most uplifted gait.

‘What’s with him?’ she asked, looking up at Data, her eyebrows quirked. 

He lifted amber eyes to hers, realising he’d been completely distracted throughout their exchange. It was not in his nature to stare at someone without due cause, but the bold accentuation of her hips, along with the fluidity of her movements and the overall glow of her exposed skin had proven to be resoundingly confounding.

Even when lounging about in her pyjamas when she had stayed in his personal quarters or spoken to him via the viewscreen when he was on Deep Space 2, he had never been able to take in the curves of Kristen’s body or appreciate her as a woman in full and now, more than ever before, he realised how utterly disarmed he was by her. Finding her aesthetically pleasing had been one thing in the past, but seeing her in her current state was something else altogether. 

He’d always thought she had a beautiful face, but her body… yes, that was beautiful too. She looked amazing.

‘Data?’ Kristen said.

Data saw she was blushing like she used to, before Soshi had broken her heart. He remembered his manners. ‘I am on my break now. Shall we take a walk?’ he asked politely.

‘Okay, sure.’ She nodded and moved next to him; waiting to see which direction he wanted to start off in. 

Data smiled a little to himself as he put a hand on the small of her back to guide her and then they stepped away from the lake together, heading towards the fruit trees.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : We hit the halfway point of the book with this chapter! Twenty-three chapters down and twenty-three still to go. Thanks as always for the comments, messages and kudos. They mean so very much to me. Cheers!


	24. A Birthday

Kristen had an hour before her shift was to begin and so she and Data wandered through the orchards together, deep in conversation about the planet and the success of the water decontamination earlier that day. Data had a feeling she didn’t really want to talk about her birthday at all, as when he had wished her a happy one at the start of their walk she had given him a flat look and thanked him with an equally flat tone, so he didn’t bring the matter up again. 

Some Loistron citizens were collecting fruit from the trees around them; mostly females and older children, and they loaded their pickings into woven straw baskets. They seemed indifferent to members of Starfleet wandering about their village now, but smiled warmly all the same as Data and Kristen passed them by. The suns were beginning to set now and the sky was turning darker, though no moon was in sight yet and the stars also were absent. 

During the evenings, the Loistrons lit torches in the village square and though they had electricity and had harnessed other forms of energy to power working lights, they seemed quite happy to do things as they always had. By the time they had reached the far end of the fruit groves, the sky was deep and blue and the heat had already begun to tire Kristen. They took a seat together on a carved stone bench near the village wall and she fanned herself with her hand, expressing how she’d heard it was humid, but the heat was even worse than she expected.

Data was distracted for a little while, noticing how that heat had caused Kristen to begin perspiring a little and that it elevated her natural scent. It was hardly a perfume, being way too subtle for that, but his sensors were quite preoccupied both with her pheromones and the soft sheen her skin had taken on since entering the humidity all the same. She talked indirectly about her patients for a while, he was aware that was the topic they were on, and then broke his reverie by saying she had something personal on her mind that she wanted him to know.

He paused to think for a moment, wondering at first if she wished to discuss their kiss. That single, solitary kiss that had turned his world upside down. Much had happened since then and much had developed between them too, but he had been unable to forget it and hoped at some point they would at least skim over what had occurred, if only briefly. They had never once spoken about it, even when she’d been staying with him. Data knew she was still healing and it would be a while until she knew exactly what she wanted from him in the long term, but he was hopeful all the same. 

Kristen noted his anticipation and then told him in a quiet tone that it was bad news she had, not good. Data asked her what was wrong and she told him she had fought with her Father before beaming down. 

Even for someone still learning about the many complexities of human behaviour and sociology, Data understood that it was most certainly a negative turn of events and put his previous line of thought to one side at once so he could be there for her. Kristen appeared considerably level-headed, given the harshness of her Father’s words and even a little pleased with herself at times that she had managed to stand up to him. She told him about the whole conversation, from start to finish, divulging every detail.

So saddened by her news he was, Data took a while to register that the argument had been about her friendship with him specifically. In essence, she had chosen accepting him for who he was over the wishes of her own Father. A Father she loved very much, despite their problems. If that wasn’t a testament to the solidity of their trust in one another now, then nothing else really could be. It touched him deeply, but he didn’t make it obvious. Her defence of their friendship meant a great deal to him indeed. To think there had been a time when she was discomforted by his being an android. And now she was siding with him, choosing him first. It was incredible.

Wondering if it would be appropriate to thank her for her loyalty, Data listened to her finish her story with complete patience. Kristen explained that she didn’t intend to let the incident turn to an all-out feud with her Father and said she would likely contact him again when some time had passed to see if they could work things out, but she remained very angry with him and would continue to be so for the foreseeable future. 

Kristen changed the subject then, apparently tired of talking about things of a stressful nature, and asked him where she could get a drink instead.

‘Doctor Crusher has given out her rations quota, but we can walk back to the square and possibly find you something there. Are you certain you are capable of working in this heat?’ Data asked.

‘Quite certain. I just want to drink plenty of fluids so I don’t pass out,’ she said with a smile, getting to her feet. 

‘That is wise,’ he replied, doing the same.

She extended her hand to him then and Data looked at it, wondering why she had done so. He certainly didn’t need help getting up as some people might and even so, their seat was not so low as to make standing from it difficult. They’d held hands before, lots and lots of times, but they were in public now, or would be soon. Did this mean she was ready to show her feelings, even if only a little?

Curiously, he tilted his head as he considered her and Kristen returned his look with a warm one of her own that spoke volumes. Understanding finally that she was indeed ready to develop what they had somewhat, or at least be public in their closeness, Data pressed his palm to hers and they locked fingers.

_Dreams do come true._

‘Shall we go then?’ she asked, her smile increasing.

‘Of course,’ he replied and began to walk with her, his face bemused as they moved beneath the fruit trees.

*

Back in the village, the torches burned brightly and overhead, the stars were finally visible. Deanna Troi and Beverley Crusher were sat with a group of female Loistrons asking questions about their sexual physiology for the ship’s records. 

It was proving to be quite an extensive group discussion as each time a new subject was broached and details were revealed by one person or another, the questions were returned and it seemed to take forever to get back on track. Deanna was becoming a little tired, given that she had been on the planet since the early morning and was dearly looking forward to finding Commander Riker and beaming back to the _Enterprise_ , where they could get some well-deserved rest together.

She mentioned her tiredness to the Doctor as they let the Loistrons talk amongst themselves for a while and Beverley suggested she turn in and send Lieutenant Harper over to the camp to fill her place. Deanna was a little unsure as originally she had only planned to set Kristen to making notes on the Loistrons’ speech patterns and linguistic capabilities, but Beverly assured her that becoming involved in a discussion like their current one would provide her with some good experience on getting acquainted with new races in general. It was important to learn as much as possible and as a trainee Counselor and Kristen would likely benefit much more from a responsibility like that, rather than making notes on something any random Ensign could do.

Deanna agreed and stood from the storage unit she had been using as a makeshift seat. Tapping her comm badge, she asked Kristen to head in the direction of the camp as soon as was convenient and then she said goodnight to Beverley, agreeing to meet her for a Tai Chi session before their shift together the following morning. She stifled a yawn and stood there waiting, wanting to give her protégé a quick briefing before heading off to search for Will. 

It didn’t take too long for Kristen to come into sight. Deanna watched her walk hand-in-hand with Data towards the main water source of the village, where she stopped for a moment to get a drink. It startled her at first to see them observing a public display of affection like that, but after a moment of empathically observing the mutual comfort they had in one another, she broke into a small, but pleased smile. It was quite delightful to think that even though it had taken a long time for her protégé to overcome her initial discomfort around Data, she had finally come to accept the unique sweetness he had and that her feelings for him were becoming more open and obvious. 

When Kristen had drank her fill, they appeared to talk briefly for a moment and then she hugged him goodbye and they headed off in different directions, Data heading towards Worf and Geordi, who were eating together on the edge of the fruit groves and Kristen in her direction. 

‘I’m going to turn in, the heat has officially exhausted me for today,’ Deanna explained, once she had reached her. 

She had expected Kristen to react to the change of plans with her usual nervousness, but instead she simply nodded, a sedate sort of contentment in her eyes. ‘What would you like me to do?’ the girl asked.

‘Doctor Crusher and I have been discussing reproduction and sexuality with the female villagers. It’s been a little trying at times keeping the conversation on track, as it seems as much as we want to know about them they want to know about us, but it’s fascinating all the same. I want you to help Beverly to complete the report and then you can send me your details tomorrow before we enter it into the ship’s logs,’

‘That sounds fine. I’ll do my best,’ Kristen said.

‘Thank you.’ Deanna nodded. 

She considered making an innocent enquiry as to the evolution in her friendship with Data, but then upon sensing the peace and happiness that exuded from her young friend, she decided against it. Kristen was recovering from what happened with Lieutenant Soshi very quickly and Deanna could tell, because of her inherent abilities, that she was progressing in a significantly healthy manner due to Data’s support. There was very little darkness in her now and she was relieved to sense that. She’d had a funny sort of day, but Harper was doing just fine.

‘Thanks again for the violet plant, Deanna. It’s lovely,’ Kristen said.

‘You’re welcome. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday today, but I didn’t want to make you feel awkward,’

‘Oh… well, things aren’t going too bad today really. I wasn’t too keen on celebrating earlier, but now I’m quite looking forward to going back to the ship and having some free time,’

‘Do you have something planned?’ was as far as Deanna dared to venture.

Kristen smiled, her eyes lighting up. ‘Yes, actually.’

‘Enjoy it then.’ The Counselor smiled wide. ‘Happy birthday, Kristen,’ she added and they shared a warm look before she turned to head off in search of Will.

Lieutenant Harper moved to take a seat by Doctor Crusher’s side on the storage unit, looking forward to working alongside her, as well as joining the discussion. The heat was not quite as intense as earlier in the day before the suns were beginning to descend in the sky, but still the atmosphere was dense and sultry. 

Smiling to herself, Kristen listened to the flow of the conversation and began to take down some notes.

*

Beneath the fruit trees, Geordi and Worf finished their meal of locally-sourced stew and bread and continued their own conversation about things of a carnal nature. Though it was not something he would usually talk about in a casual situation, Geordi had always been quite fascinated by Klingon mating rituals and the accompanying violence that was so notorious. Now he listened to Worf doing his best in trying to explain the attraction to it with genuine interest. 

Actually, he too had noticed Data emerging from the fruit groves holding hands with Kristen Harper. Though he hadn’t mentioned anything to his current companion; it had certainly lightened his mood. It seemed there was something sensual about Loistros that was affecting everyone in different ways, even his android best friend and the woman he loved.

He had felt quite concerned for Data over the past several months, especially around the time that Lieutenant Soshi had tried to get him into trouble with Captain Picard, and it was a relief to see a little of what Data had been longing for starting to emerge. Apart from his hunger for human emotion in the past, he had never seen him crave anything as much as he had craved Kristen Harper’s acceptance and romantic interest. It had not sat particularly well with Geordi that the object of his affection had been uncomfortable with his android status, but it seemed now those days were truly over and it was a relief. 

Given that their last mission had brought such tension to them all, only to be completed with considerable success and a sense of justice that permeated the entire ship, things had been on the up for a while when it came to work. Their current mission was also heading towards a positive completion too and that much was wonderful. 

That his best friend was beginning to obtain what he so badly wanted was great for if anyone deserved to feel happy and complete, Geordi felt that it was Data. He’d come a long way and it was definitely time for him to experience love and romance in a real capacity. Everything was going great, Geordi decided. Everyone was happy, Soshi was gone, and their missions were working out as planned. Loistros was a beautiful if intense planet and the sense of peace that flowed from each citizen he had met seemed to be contagious, infecting the crew with that same unique serenity. Yes, all was well with the world, and Geordi was grateful for that much.

Data approached them and took a seat. 

Worf had lost himself in a ramble about how good it felt to be slapped hard in the face by a hot-blooded Klingon female and the android’s arrival had seemingly alerted him to that, as now he sat sipping his cup of water, red-faced in his desert uniform and breathing unevenly as he tried to temper himself. 

Geordi stole a look at him as he struggled to keep his composure and laughed a little. ‘Have you completed your shift, Data?’ he asked, looking to him next. 

‘Not yet, but there is little to do for the time being. I have the pollution manual to complete when we return to the _Enterprise_ , but then I am free to recreate for the rest of the evening,’

‘Shall we waste a little time in the holodeck then? It’s been a long time since I played Watson to your Holmes,’ he suggested.

‘Sadly, I cannot. I have arranged to spend time with Lieutenant Harper for her birthday,’ Data replied.

‘Ah…’ Geordi smiled. ‘Things are finally working out then?’

‘I believe it is a little early to make that approximation,’ Data answered, but his expression was quite warm, despite his avoidant reply.

‘I will be visiting the holodeck when I return to the ship,’ Worf muttered, still red faced.

‘Okay, I’ll join you instead then,’ Geordi said. ‘We could-’

‘Alone,’ Worf clarified, ‘I have some… tension I need to relieve.’

Data simply raised his eyebrows as Geordi burst into laughter.

*

By the end of her shift, Kristen felt as though she knew more about Loistron reproduction, courting rituals, courting, infant gestation and sexual psychology than she would ever need to know and she was quite glad to be heading home soon. She didn’t feel like camping out after all. She was unsure whether it was the topic of conversation she had been involved in for the past few hours, or whether it was the overall heat in the air, but she was feeling quite unlike her usual self. Everything seemed to present a subtle, sultry undertone and for the first time in weeks, she felt alive. 

The sky had been a beautiful twilight as night progressed, lavender and cerulean in colour, and it would remain that way until the suns rose the following morning. The humidity remained. Several times during the night she had wiped the perspiration from her brow with a palm and felt her senses heightened by the heat of her skin and the vivid descriptions from the villagers in her mind. 

During a break, she and the Doctor had eaten some of the nectarine-like fruits from the surrounding trees and as she bit into the ripe orange flesh, some of the juice had run down her chin and meandered with sticky sweetness in a thin line down her throat and almost to the swell of her chest. Together they had laughed about it, as Beverley had experienced a similar thing and the desert uniform top certainly didn’t offer much protection. But as Kristen wiped away the juice and then licked her fingers clean, she found herself suppressing very private thoughts just so she could concentrate fully on completing her shift. 

She hadn’t had thoughts like those for quite some time. She was glad she had the ability to ignore them otherwise they would have made her blush.

The villagers got to their feet and began to disperse, heading towards their homes or to the lake for whatever purpose. She engaged in a little small talk with Doctor Crusher about their findings and then they too turned and went in search of the rest of the crew. 

Kristen wondered if perhaps there was something about this planet that had unlocked a hidden part of her and the others too, as everyone had been affected in various ways. Was it the confrontation she had had with her Father earlier perhaps? Maybe facing him and admitting that she did not feel the same way as he about artificial life being entitled to sentience had released her nerves, her shyness and her reservations. Could it be the fresh air and sense of freedom that came with an away mission such as this? Or was it because it was her birthday and somewhere deep down she really did feel like celebrating and facing up to feelings that had been there for Data all along? 

She didn’t know for sure, but as soon as she caught sight of him standing beside LaForge on the edge of the camp, she couldn’t help but wander joyfully towards him. Data turned just before she reached him, almost as though he had sensed her approaching. His golden eyes were full of appreciation and he smiled at her, obviously as glad to see her as she was to see him. 

‘Hi!’ she said, ebulliently.

‘Hello, Kristen,’ Data replied.

‘How’s it going?’

‘All is well. Your shift is completed now, Lieutenant?’ he asked.

‘Yes Sir,’ she replied, her smile brimming with warmth and playfulness as she caught her breath.

‘Then we have other duties to attend to. Shall we return to the ship and work on the pollution manual?’

‘I can’t wait,’ she enthused. 

Geordi made an amused face to himself, wondering why ecological safety had suddenly become so exciting, and looked down at his tricorder with an arched brow. 

‘I will see you tomorrow, Geordi. Have a pleasant evening,’ Data said in farewell, as he and Kristen stood side by side, preparing to beam back to _Enterprise_.

‘Goodnight Data, Lieutenant Harper,’ he replied, nodding politely to them both. 

‘Two to beam up, Ensign Rankine.’ Data tapped his comm badge and then they were encapsulated in iridescent blue light.

Once they had returned to the ship, Beverley came to stand with Geordi where they discussed their shifts and relevant findings for a few minutes. Worf reached them eventually and finally, Captain Picard, looking quite worn from hours of informational exchange with Sidian. As a group they beamed back together, completing the penultimate day of their mission on Loistros.

*

Kristen had originally planned to go to her quarters first and change, but now she was back aboard the _Enterprise_ and so elated to be in Data’s company again, she decided to accompany him straight away so they could begin work on the manual. It was 21:00 hours and really, she would need to have an early night to return to her regular duties the next day, but her mood was so pleasant she didn’t give much heed to the time or rest. They headed straight to his quarters and as they walked, he told her what he had done on the manual so far. Kristen knew little of decontamination and ways of preventing it, but she didn’t mind helping particularly as long as she was with him.

Once at their destination, he fetched them both a coffee from the replicator and insisted she take his usual seat at the workstation. Data enquired as to whether she wanted any dinner or not, but she assured him she had eaten earlier and was fine, so after taking a moment to feed Spot he came to stand by her side and they began work on the manual together.

Data had done a little more on it the night before after leaving Kristen’s quarters and so surmised that it would take them much less than she probably expected to complete it. He wished to spend more recreational time with her before she would have to go and though they still hadn’t decided what they wished to do together exactly, it was pleasing in itself just to have her there again. She may have only stayed a few nights after things had come to a most destructive climax with Soshi, but in his own way Data had become accustomed to her presence and the sense of companionship it had brought. He loved having her around.

He had noticed the changes in her today. At first he had felt a touch of concern and had worried that the conversation she had had with her Father had perhaps caused her so much inner turmoil that she had chosen to stifle it with fake smiles and laughter. Though he knew he would never be a ‘Professor of the Humanities’, as Q had once branded him with typical sarcasm, he was still able to sense when someone was pretending to be fine when they were not. But as the night had progressed, Data had become quite certain that Kristen was genuinely happy. 

The proof of that had been when he had noticed Counselor Troi watching them from across the camp, smiling quite beautifully. If anything had been amiss, even if Kristen was bottling it up very deep down inside and trying her hardest to be stoical, Troi would have known and would most certainly have tried to help. Kristen’s contentment was real, astounding though it was, and she was fine. In fact, it seemed she was doing better than she had in a long time.

Looking down at her as she read through the instructions he had compiled so far on water filtering and distillation, Data thought back to the first time he had seen her that day. Seeing her curves enhanced by the revealing confines of her desert uniform had begun to open engrams in his memory core, quite unexpectedly. 

A bare midriff, a searching look in her eyes… both of those things had been achingly familiar. She had reminded him of Tasha, but he felt it was not a bad thing, as no grief had followed the realisation. The nostalgia, which was the only word in his vocabulary banks to adequately describe the feeling, had soon melted away and drifted to something akin to tension, but somewhat different too. It had been distinctly pleasurable and for the rest of his time down on Loistros, Data’s thoughts had returned constantly to that curious sense of physical yearning he had felt towards his ex-Counselor and close friend.

When she had held his hand in the fruit groves, those feelings had intensified immediately and now as he watched her reading through his notes, the subtle sense of hunger returned. Kristen didn’t seem to notice he was distracted, but she smiled with obvious fondness when he moved to stand behind her, putting his hands on the back of the chair.

‘Why don’t you sit down for a while? It’s your workstation,’ she said, glancing his way.

‘Because you are my guest, Kristen,’ he replied. 

She turned and looked at him properly, exhibiting both tiredness and affection in her eyes. ‘But if you sit here, then we can get this done much more quickly. It seems to me you’re nearly finished anyway. Plus, you can type a hundred times faster than I can.’

He considered the thought and then nodded, motioning that she should get up. Kristen stood from the seat and moved to one side, letting him sit and then she took his place, standing where he had been before; behind him with her hands on the chair. Data narrowed his predominant thoughts to the manual for the next fifteen minutes, though he remained simultaneously focused on her presence. It was impossible to ignore her, even for a microsecond. 

He could feel the warmth of her skin, even though she wasn’t touching him, and her occasional questions or suggestions sent licks of contentment throughout his sensors.

And then finally, the manual was done.

Data turned his chair round a little and looked up at Kristen. ‘Apart from the work on the cave blockage I must tend to tomorrow, our mission is practically complete,’ he said.

‘I wish I could go back with you. I had such a lovely time down there today. The people are so friendly and Loistros is just beautiful.’ She sighed, as though infatuated with the place.

‘Do you have many appointments tomorrow?’

‘In the morning I do, but then I am free in the afternoon,’ she replied. ‘Why?’

‘I can assign you to my team, if you would like. I will need someone to monitor the cleanliness of the water as I dislodge the rocks in the cave. I am happy for you to tend to that duty, if Counselor Troi does not object,’

‘That would be great! I’ll be there with bells on!’ she said, her expression delighted.

Data frowned lightly. ‘I do not think adorning yourself with percussive adornments would-’

She rolled her eyes. ‘It’s a figure of speech, Data.’

‘Ah,’ he replied, ‘I understand.’

Data smiled a little and she returned it, obviously not as bothered by his occasional misunderstandings as some he had come to know. He stood from the workstation and looked down at her, aware suddenly of their close proximity. Though he was glad she had not moved back when he had motioned to get up, it certainly provoked that sense in him that things had developed significantly between them that day. He felt closer to her than ever both literally and figuratively.

As if reciprocating that realisation, she took his hand again and her eyes simmered with warmth. ‘You have a painting ready for me, if I remember correctly?’ she asked, locking fingers with him.

‘Of course. Shall I fetch it for you now?’

‘Yes please,’ she replied and for the second time that day, did not release his hand when he set about his purpose.

Data had wondered earlier whether he should head to the ship’s replication centre to procure her another birthday gift other than the painting he had worked so hard on, but after Kristen had made it clear she did not wish her birthday to be a noteworthy event, he had decided against it. It seemed he had made the right choice when she took the finished canvas from him and held it up in her hands to take a better look at his work. 

She had seen it before of course, but judging by the look on her face when she cast her eyes over the bright shades of yellow and orange, she was more than happy with her gift. ‘I’ll treasure this,’ she said, still gazing at it, ‘thank you so much, Data. I love it so much!’

‘You are welcome. I am glad it pleases you.’

She sighed and turned then, resting it on the sofa in his lounge area. As if unable to tear her eyes away from it, she took a seat and continued to gaze at its luminance. He had given paintings as gifts before, always to treasured friends with whom he wished to present something personal when the occasion required it, but was certain he had never seen one of his pieces evoke such a sentimental reaction. 

Eventually, Kristen looked back to him. 

‘What do you wish to do now?’ he queried, ‘we still have a little time before you should turn in for the night,’

‘Well, I’m too tired to do anything exciting. I can’t think of any programs I’d want to run on the holodeck and TenForward is still a no-go. How about we have a few more drinks? I’d be more than happy just to relax here with you,’ she replied.

‘That would be most agreeable.’ 

Data headed back to the replicator and stood there as he decided upon his order. She may have been trying to pass by the meaningfulness of the day, but he wasn’t about to let her get way with ignoring her birthday entirely. He requested a bottle of champagne and two glasses, deliberately deaf to her protestation that it was too much fuss, and set the items down on the coffee table before them. She might not want to celebrate the fact she’d been born on this day but he definitely did.

After pouring them both a glass and sitting by her side, he held his aloft until she copied his action, her eyes playfully narrowed with faux-irritation. ‘I’m not toasting to my birthday, if that’s what you had in mind,’ she said.

‘Then to friendship,’ he responded, ‘and all the many lessons it has taught us.’

Kristen considered his salute and then appeared to agree with it, as she clinked her glass against his and then took an enthusiastic sip. ‘To the many lessons,’ she agreed, sitting back to cradle her glass.

*

Kristen was aware that the synthetic alcohol generated by the ship’s replicators was nowhere near as potent as the real stuff she had tried when back on Earth, but after working her first double shift and experiencing the intense heat of Loistros for the first time, she began to feel a little tipsy by her third glass. She remained in complete control of her senses and words, but the pleasant fizz of the champagne had dulled the aches in her back and legs from sitting still at the campsite for so long during the away mission. All in all, she was in a very content mood indeed.

Much like when Soshi had ignored her during the trial week, her sense of right and wrong overruled whatever pain she might have felt over the words she had had with her Father. Now, as she sat in the familiar comfort of Data’s quarters and listened to him tell one of his countless stories, Kristen felt more peace in her heart than she thought possible, given the emotional rollercoaster she had ridden since joining the _Enterprise_.

Her physical affection towards Data today, the hand-holding and the closeness she had shared with him, had been quite purposeful. He was different to her now, not that he had changed in any way. She saw him as just another guy and whether he was aware of it or not, the fact that circuits and chemical nutrients took the place of flesh and blood within his body had simply ceased to matter to her. His patient yellow eyes entranced her and so did his gentle ways. 

Previously, especially in the very early days, his value to the others who served with him could only make sense to her when she considered his brilliant intelligence, computational speeds, incomparable physical strength and the uniqueness of his existence, but now she fully embraced the naïve humanity in him that made him so endearing. The same went for his kindness. He was almost too nice for his own good. 

His whole personality was beguiling. He was wonderful. He was sweet.

Watching Data speak, Kristen felt her cheeks begin to heat subtly as she thought about the time she had kissed him in the observation lounge. Perhaps it was the champagne but the memory of how soft his mouth had been against hers, the gentle pressure of his hand against the small of her back and the look in his eyes when she had stepped away was quite distracting at that moment. 

_That was such a sweet kiss,_ she remembered, _we’ve never said a word about it but I know that both of us think of it sometimes. It was far too good to forget._

She sipped from her glass and wondered whether Data had noticed she wasn’t listening to him anymore. How curious to consider that once long ago when he had told her of his sexual experiences, she had felt uncomfortable at the thought of him behaving in that way. It had seemed almost weird to her that he’d made love to Lieutenant Yar and the Borg Queen, because she hadn’t been able to look beyond what he was. She hadn’t been able to see him as a fully-rounded person, with the right parts and the right knowledge and knowhow to have sex.

Now, saw him with perfect clarity and the edges of her thoughts were electric with daydreams and questions. He had had sex before, she knew this because of their sessions together, but what would it actually be like if they…?

‘You have finished your champagne, Kristen. Would you like another glass?’ He was holding the bottle in his hand, his head tilted as he waited for his answer.

‘Sure, Data. Thanks,’ she replied. 

He emptied the last of the bottle’s contents into her glass and then sat back as he had previously, next to the painting that was her birthday gift. Then he resumed whatever he was talking about. She found it endearing, the way he talked so much. Too much, really. Quite oblivious to her pinked cheeks and the dew of newfound appreciation in her eyes, Data proceeded through his story, his voice soft and without verbal contractions, as always. 

Kristen tried her very best to listen, but every time she thought she had a hold on the topic, her mind would steer her back to other things. It occurred that if only she hadn’t let her fear rule her heart back in those early days, the whole mess with Lieutenant Soshi could have been avoided and instead, she and Data… things could have been so different. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried for her. He’d tried so hard. Harder than anyone else ever had, that was for sure.They could have been dating for months. They could have been a couple instead of just friends. 

_I’m going to ask him to join me for dinner,_ she decided, _it feels right and it’s what I want. I hope he’ll still want that too. I hope he says yes._

Data put a pale hand to her arm then, only briefly, but it caught her attention as intended. She looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrows, wondering what he had wanted. ‘Hmm?’

‘I asked if you have had a pleasant birthday,’ he said. 

‘Yes… most definitely. Thank you for spending tonight with me,’ Kristen replied.

‘I have enjoyed it,’ was his response; simple, honest, ‘but it is approaching 24:00 hours and if you are to join my team for the away mission tomorrow, I would prefer you to be well rested. It may be a dangerous task,’

‘Okay.’ She sat up and stretched for a moment, not realising until then just how tired she had become since arriving at his quarters. ‘If you’re kicking me out, I’d better go…’

‘I am not ‘kicking you out’, Kristen…’ he began to say, but then remembering the type of sense of humour she had and seeing the glint in her eyes as she stood from the sofa, he took a moment to roll his eyes and then picked up the painting, carrying it over to where she stood at the door. ‘I would never kick you out, metaphorically or otherwise. Though I am sure I have made that quite clear to you by now, Kristen.’

She took the painting from him carefully and smiled. ‘Yes, you have. Nor would I kick you out either,’ she replied and then laughed, amused. 

Data smiled at her.

_Right. Time to gather some courage,_ she thought, _I’ve got butterflies in my stomach, my palms are clammy and I’m nervous as hell, but I’ve got to ask him. I’ve got to ask him out on a date… it’s time I let him know that I’m ready._

*

Data thought she might head out of the door then, but she didn’t. Kristen paused, gazing up at him with a small smile and he looked back at her, feeling that mixed sense of delight and hunger within him, an emotional reaction he had noticed some time ago that was only present when he was with her. She blushed then, as though sensing his feelings, and moved towards the door so the motion sensors opened them. 

‘What time shall I report tomorrow, Commander?’ she asked, turning to look up at him again.

’14:00 hours. It will be the last shift of the mission,’

‘I’ll be there,’ she said. Again, he thought she might leave, but she did not. He was about to ask her if anything was the matter, but she spoke again before he could. ‘Data… can I ask you something?’

‘Of course,’ he replied. He peered out briefly into the corridor, seeing that nobody was about because of the late hour and then looked back to her, seeing her blush was still there, perhaps even pinker than before. 

‘Tomorrow after our duties are over…’ She appeared to be struggling to get the words out. 

‘Yes?’

‘Do you think… if you don’t mind, um…’ 

He watched her, intrigued.

‘That we could have dinner or… something?’ Her gaze dropped then and he knew she was embarrassed.

‘Are you asking me on a date, Lieutenant?’ Data said, unable to help himself. This was how she’d replied to him when he’d asked her on a date, so long ago. He could not miss the opportunity to turn the tables. It suited the journey they were taking too much to deny the temptation.

‘Yes, it would appear that I am,’ Kristen replied, lifting her eyes back to him, also mirroring that first failed attempt to set things in motion. 

Data had been certain at one time that he would never see her look at him in that way, as though she needed him and wanted him as so much more than a friend. How much she was hanging on his answer was quite evident in her expression, for her eyes were anxious and her lips were slightly parted, her breath held hostage in her lungs as she waited for him to speak. She looked keen and shy at the same time and also filled with hope.

‘Then I accept,’ he replied, finally. 

Kristen let out a huge sigh of relief and then she laughed away her nervousness with a hand pressed to her chest, something he had seen many humans do over the years. ‘Oh, thank the Gods! You had me worried there for a second. You sure you’re ready for that? For a date?’

‘I am sure,’ he told her.

_I have been sure of this since I first realised I loved you. That has and will never change._

‘Great, because I’m ready too,’ she replied, smiling.

Data remembered the human expression of wanting to pinch oneself when experiencing disbelief and would have done so at that moment, if it would have helped the way he was feeling. He was so thrilled that they had finally decided on dating one another that he was genuinely struggling not to exhibit that joy in a physical manner. He felt like taking her in his arms, holding her close and kissing her. Then it occurred to him that there really was no reason he shouldn’t do so. They were tactile all the time and people who dated kissed one another. It was perfectly natural.

But he wasn’t experienced in these matters, not with real emotion thrown into the mix, and so Data just stood there for a few seconds and watched Kristen, his thoughts racing as he tried to decide on the best and most appropriate course of action.

_Do I hold her? Or hold her and kiss her? Or just kiss her?_

He decided on the latter. Mainly, because it was what he wanted most of all. Data stepped closer to Kristen and lifted a hand, using his fingers beneath her chin to gently tilt her head back. She looked up at him through her lashes and blinked. His expression wavered subtly, just at their closeness, and then he leaned in and covered her mouth with his. 

She made a small sound, of either surprise or pleasure, it could have been both all things considered, and then her body melted against his. Her hand that was not carrying the painting grasped at the shoulder of his uniform as the other almost dropped her precious gift. Data put an arm around her lower back and pulled her tight against him, ceasing to think for a while. It was as though time had stopped. As though everything he could perceive had ceased to exist – everything apart from her.

When her surprise at the sudden kiss had faded, she opened her mouth to his and closed her eyes. Data closed his eyes too. The kiss deepened and went on for some time, as slow and affectionate as it was tender and heartfelt. Kristen made another sound, one that sounded close to aroused. He stroked the bare skin of her lower back and then she used her teeth to nibble gently at his lower lip. It was the most incredibly intimate sensation. When she did that again, Data realised she wasn’t the only one who was aroused. His tongue greeted hers for the first time and she reciprocated that immediately, stroking it with her own. 

He could taste champagne and he could taste passion in these deep kisses. Everything about the moment was perfect. It was hard to break the spell they were in, but he did so eventually. When he pulled his face back from hers, he saw that Kristen’s eyes were still closed; as though she was overwhelmed but in a way that brought her pleasure instead of confusion. Her eyes did open again a few seconds later and she gazed up at him, moved by what had happened. 

If only she knew, Data thought, as he moved his arm from around her and let go of her face, that he felt just as moved as she did. In fact, he felt like a wish had been granted. This was all he had ever wanted.

‘Mmm. That was nice,’ she whispered. She was smiling now, her eyes heavy-lidded as though she had just woken from a beautiful dream.

‘That much is an understatement,’ Data replied. 

‘I should probably go now…’ she added. 

He nodded, hoping he didn’t look as bewildered as he felt.

‘Thanks again for my painting…’ 

‘You are welcome. I will see you tomorrow,’

‘Yes… yes, you will…’

Kristen turned and lifted the painting into both arms and then she began to saunter slowly off down the corridor, intoxicated by what had come to pass.

Data waited until she was gone and then he strode back inside his quarters, letting the doors close and lock behind him. A huge smile broke out on his face then and he couldn’t suppress it. The joy that had been welling up inside him was free to surface now he was alone and he didn’t even try to deny it. He went over to where he and Kristen had spent most of the evening together and as he cleared away the empty champagne bottle, the glasses and the coffee cups from earlier on, he continued to smile. There was a fluttering feeling in his chest and he felt almost woozy with happiness.

He’d once mentioned wanting to feel bliss to Kristen. Bliss was what he was feeling right now.

As soon as it was possible to think straight, he remembered that he had the night shift on the bridge and so he went to change his uniform and then he checked on Spot before getting on his way. 

By then, he felt a plethora of different emotions adding themselves to the joy and bliss; anticipation, nerves, pleasure, excitement, love and subtle anxiousness. Thinking about each of those sensations as he left his quarters and headed to the nearest turbolift, Data decided that anticipation was definitely the most prominent of them all, especially when thinking towards tomorrow. 

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Dedicating this chapter to two people. Firstly, to Dezzy who never fails to amuse me with her badass detective skills and secondly to Pammy, who makes me smile so much with her warmth and enthusiasm about my story. You girls are the bestest.


	25. Wreckage

In a daze, Kristen made her way back to her quarters. The corridors were mostly empty and the ship was quiet due to how late it was. Once at her door, she noticed that a few small birthday gifts had been left there. Guinan had dropped off a bottle of something that was bright purple, along with some odd but delicious-looking candies, and three of her patients had left flowers and other tokens. Kristen might have been flustered at receiving these gifts, but she was still far too lost in her feelings for Data. She bent to pick the gifts up and then she entered her quarters.

She put the painting down on the sofa, laid the other items down on her coffee table and then she exhaled a deep breath and smiled to herself, biting her lip in sheer excitement. The walk she’d just taken had not dissipated any of the pleasure and happiness that was swirling inside her at all. If anything, she felt even more stirred up now that she was alone. 

_I asked him on a date and he said yes!_

Grinning, she headed to her bathroom and took off her uniform. Then she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. As she washed her body and her hair, she drifted off into daydreams. There was so much to think about. Her mind was filled with almost too much but as every individual thought, feeling and reflection was positive and exciting, Kristen did not mind being overwhelmed at all. She wondered what Data was doing right at that moment. If he was on the bridge, which he almost certainly was given the late hour, she wondered if he was thinking about her as he settled into nightwatch. She hoped he was as moved by their second kiss as she was.

Out of the shower, she went through to her bedroom and changed into some pyjamas. The smile on her face just wouldn’t go and nor would the shivery sensations in her heart or the butterflies in her stomach. It had never felt this intense with Soshi. It had never felt like this with anyone else, ever. 

_Maybe I was never really in love with Soshi,_ she thought, as she got into bed and dimmed the lights, _maybe I was just swept away by his charm and the feelings I thought were real weren’t genuine. What’s going on inside me right now is genuine. I feel lovesick and it’s all for a man I thought I’d never understand, let alone want to be close to. Data is the most wonderful person I’ve ever known and I am so lucky that he cares for me. I wish we were still kissing right now._

Sleep did not come easily to her that night. Though she was tired, it was late and she’d had a few glasses of champagne, her mind would not switch off. Kristen tossed and turned for hours. Sometimes, she just lay there with her eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. 

_How can I miss someone so much when I only saw them a little while ago? This is crazy!_

Turning over, she smiled into her pillow. 

Long before she’d come to terms with these sorts of feelings for Data, she had always missed him when they were apart. She remembered all the time she’d spent in his quarters when he’d been down on the starbase during the trial week. There was something about him that made her feel completely at peace – to the extent of even his quarters bringing solace when he wasn’t there. When her life had been filled with drama and heartache, he’d always found a way to soothe her. He was gentle when tactile and kind with all he said. When she’d asked him to stay with her whilst she slept in his bed, he had been so considerate. He’d never pushed too hard. He’d just held her then and been the best of good friends. 

He was still her best friend but what would they be after their date tomorrow night?

It couldn’t come quickly enough. Kristen wondered what she outfit she should choose, what she should do with her hair, if she should wear make-up or go without it. At that, she rolled her eyes at herself and then closed them. It took a long time, but she did eventually fall asleep, and when she did so her dreams were filled with imagery all inspired by the man she now knew for sure had stolen her heart.

*

There was a delightful atmosphere down on Loistros, the following day. It seemed the natives, so grateful for the decontamination of their main water supply, had decided to honour Starfleet and during the night had decorated the campsite that many of the away team had remained at throughout the mission. Colourful streamers hung from the fruit trees, along with handmade paper lanterns. Food had also been prepared and set up on carts in the village square. 

Captain Picard was to be thanked in a formal ritual by Sidian and his three wives at the end of the evening and all who had attended the planet so far had been invited to a celebration.

‘Admiral Traugott has requested we head to the Alpha Quadrant as soon as we’re done here, Captain,’ Commander Riker said, as he approached him, ‘Worf just brought me up to speed.’

They had beamed down early that morning to make the most of the beautiful planet before having to head off, but news of their next destination was hardly disappointing; the Alpha Quadrant was known for its aesthetic wonders and there was still much to be investigated there. 

‘For anything in particular?’ Picard asked.

‘Just what we do best, Sir - exploration and discovery,’ Riker replied with a smile.

‘Wonderful.’ Picard nodded. 

Currently, junior members of the away team were packing up the campsite beneath the festive trimmings, preparing things to be beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_. The portable generators that created the cooling field remained and would do so until later that evening, after the closing ritual. The heat was as intense as ever, but was not quite as distracting as it had been previously due to the availability of fresh, clean water. It was a common sight now for both the villagers and members of Starfleet to sit by the lake, splashing their faces or drinking steadily to replace that which they lost because of the heat. 

Almost everyone aboard the _Enterprise_ who had spent time on Loistros now bore evidence of their time there, mainly a faint lightening to their hair and a subtle bronzing to their skin. All except for Lieutenant Commander Data, that was. He was standing with Counselor Troi and a small selection of away team members whom he had assigned to the work he had to do in the cave that afternoon. Troi had approached him a little while ago and he had asked if she required any assistance, at which she had replied he should finish what he was doing currently and then they could talk in a little while. Agreeing, he had turned back to the team and continued the briefing he had begun on what he wanted to happen later that day.

Originally, he had planned to move the rocks that caused the blockage in the cave manually, but then decided against it. It would be quicker to assign a team armed with phasers and blast them out of the way, ensuring they had enough personal distance in case of falling debris. Then Lieutenant Harper could scan the lake and if the water remained clean, all would be done. Three Lieutenants and an Ensign listened to his plan, paying astute attention because of how hazardous the task could be. 

When Data felt satisfied they understood what was to happen, he dismissed them to make the most of the scenery and the food before the day was out and turned to his Betazoid colleague.

‘Shall we go sit by the lake for a while?’ Troi asked.

‘Yes, it seems a popular destination today,’ he agreed, and together they walked the short distance from the village square to the edge of the lake. 

Troi took a seat on the edge of the wall that surrounded it and then he sat next to her, watching a group of villagers collecting clean water in a barrel, dipping it beneath the surface between two of them and lifting it back out. ‘I was wondering how you’re doing? I know we’re due for a counselling session tomorrow anyway, but I had a little spare time and thought I should check in,’ she said.

‘You have excellent timing, Counselor,’ Data replied, ‘if you are in agreement, I believe I am ready to terminate my therapy in its entirety now. I had planned to discuss this with you previously, but I have been… distracted,’ 

‘You’ve been receiving treatment for a long time now, Data. The last time we were in a regular routine together, nearly a year ago, you almost drove me mad with your inability to cope with minor issues.’ She smiled a little when he raised his eyebrows. ‘But since transferring back to me, it’s clear to me you’ve conquered the things that used to hold you back. You seem to have more control over your feelings than many people who I treat now, especially considering some of what you’ve come through. If you’re ready to carry on without any assistance, I’m quite happy to let you do that.’

‘Thank you.’ Data tilted his head, smiling his own unique smile. He seemed to have taken her words as compliments and it had cheered him. 

‘Can I ask you about one particular issue?’ she ventured.

‘Of course,’ 

‘How are things going with Lieutenant Harper?’

Data assessed the situation in hand in less than a microsecond, but allowed a pause that was considerably longer to pass between them, to reproduce normal human behaviour. Within that microsecond, he relived the night he’d spent with Kristen, the fact she’d asked him on a date and that he’d accepted and then he relived their kiss and how it had been the best kiss he’d ever had, save for the first one they’d shared. The joy and anticipation that had haunted him throughout his stint on the bridge during nightwatch returned to him and he felt his smile increase.

‘We remain very good friends and I hope that before long, we might be more. She has recovered successfully from her previous heartache over Lieutenant Soshi and has shown signs of wanting to pursue an increased closeness with me,’ he revealed.

‘I’m glad to hear that, Data,’ Troi said, ‘I know you’re no stranger to women or romance, but now you’ve fully adapted to the complexities of having real emotions, I think you’ll find that intimate relationships are a lot more rewarding with them, rather than without. Just bear in mind that Kristen has been through her own turmoil since becoming my protégé and may still need a little time…’

Data gave Troi a look, as though he was already quite aware of the advice she was offering and she laughed warmly, moving to stand from the wall. 

‘I am not going to rush either one of us. For now I am enjoying the close bond we share and observing with patience any developments that may occur. I believe the only option we can undertake currently is to ‘take things slow’, as both of us have much to consider,’ he said, pausing for a moment to think before addressing her again. ‘Deanna, thank you for your guidance since Geordi fitted the chip. You have been a most supportive friend.’

‘You’re welcome. If you need me for anything at all, I’m here for you, I always will be.’ She smiled and then departed, heading in the direction of the camp, most probably to locate Commander Riker. 

Data allowed himself some time to remain at the side of the lake, especially now since the others had cleared out and he was alone to think about what had just been discussed. He realised with rapidly increasing eagerness that very soon Kristen would be reporting for duty. He had purposefully requested that she report for duty at 14:00 hours because he wanted to set about his work in the cave about an hour after that, giving them time to help the others at the camp, discuss their specific duties and spend a little extra time with her in general. 

Truth be told, he was perhaps a tad nervous about seeing her again after what had transpired the night before in the doorway to his quarters. It wasn’t a difficult nervousness, though. Instead it was a pleasant one. He still could hardly believe how ready Kristen was to take things between them to the next level. In fact, they had already taken things to the next level – she’d asked him on a date and he had, of course, accepted. Kristen displayed all the signs Data was aware of that she found him attractive and desirable, finally, after all this time. 

Perhaps it wasn’t nerves he was feeling, perhaps it was excitement instead. Sometimes Data’s emotions were not definable as individual sensations, singular concepts such as joy or contentment or irritation. They grouped together in layers of wondrous intricacy, confusing him and expanding his experience of them all at the same time. Shock could be combined with fear and sadness could be coupled with great warmth, especially when connected to nostalgia. Currently he could count three distinct states mounting rapidly within him; nerves, impatience and pleasure. It was quite an intoxicating blend.

Data felt a hand tap his shoulder then and he turned, squinting reflexively at the sunlight that surrounded Kristen, giving her a bold silhouette. She wore her desert whites again, that ship-issue skirt and vest that showed her calves, her arms, the nape of her neck and that slice of midriff that had so distracted him the day before. She wore her hair in those two long braids again, as she had the night she had first kissed him after the trial week and her smile was small, but inviting. She looked beautiful. But then, she always looked beautiful to Data. 

‘I thought if I reported a little early for duty again it might impress my commanding officer. What do you think?’ she put to him. 

‘Punctuality is most certainly a good start in impressing your superiors, Lieutenant,’ Data replied, returning her smile.

*

In the time that passed before they were due to start work on the cave blockage, Data and Kristen headed back to the campsite and helped the others in packing up the equipment that had been beamed down for the mission. There was still much to be done, given that it was the final day and everyone was busy. The mood was jovial however and a little while after they had begun their work, some of the Loistrons set up a bandstand in the village square and began to play some music to accompany their efforts. It sounded very much like a classical ensemble, but was dominated by instruments that were evocative of the harp, reflecting quite demonstratively the peaceful way of the natives.

Data had asked Kristen to help Counselor Troi, she being her overseeing officer until 14:00 hours, in cataloguing the quota of fruits, vegetables, breads and other foodstuffs that had been given to the _Enterprise_ as something of a gift to thank everyone for their aid. Captain Picard had tried to assure Sidian it was not necessary as they had simply gone about their job as was customary, but eventually accepted, not wishing to offend. Data himself worked with Worf in moving the larger equipment, whilst the rest of the senior officers and a selection of away team members oversaw the presentation of the pollution manual.

Data had been asked if he would like to be there for that, but felt his presence wasn’t all that necessary, even if he was responsible for compiling it. Plus, it meant he could stay at the campsite and be closer to Kristen, which was a much more enjoyable way to spend his final hours on Loistros. Throughout the following hour he felt consistently distracted by her and it seemed, judging by their stolen moments of eye contact across the site, that she felt much the same way. Her characteristic blush was certainly in place and she smiled throughout her duties as though she was at leisure instead of work. 

Her presence did not impair Data’s concentration however as he and Worf managed to close down the entire camp pretty quickly with the help of their team and before long it was almost time to proceed with their final responsibility. 

Kristen headed his way and stood formally, hands behind her back in a respectful posture and smiled up at him. ‘I’m done with the cataloguing, Sir,’ she said, ‘do you want to attend the handing over of your manual or shall we go prepare for our task?’ 

‘I am sure Captain Picard has an adequate audience for the purpose. We shall proceed to the cave and check the conditions before removing the relevant obstacles,’ Data said.

‘Sounds good to me,’ she replied. 

He smiled at her and they began to walk together, following the direction of the lake.

*

The cave was enormous and quite intimidating at first glance, at least to Kristen anyway. It was a gaping maw of darkened basalt, filled with looming shadows, and at once she decided she was glad she wouldn’t actually have to go in there during the blasting of the rocks. Her job would be simple and straightforward; waiting by the water source to check that the contaminants had not been re-introduced by the clearance Data and his team would attend to and then they would be done, free to return to the village centre and enjoy the music, food and whatever else the Loistrons had provided in thanks.

It was not quite 14:00 hours and so the rest of the team had not reported for duty yet, leaving them alone for the time being. 

Kristen took a seat on the low wall and looked down into the water, seeing her reflection ripple beneath her. She had taken perhaps a little more time than usual in getting ready today, mindful that she was re-entering the early stages of courtship again. Though she wasn’t ready for any concrete sort of commitment to Data, it being too soon after her recent romantic failures, there was still that drive becoming apparent in her that she should demonstrate openly how she was beginning to feel. She wanted him to know that she wanted him, even if they were taking things slow.

Data exited the cave, satisfied that the conditions were adequate and took his phaser from his belt, looking down at it as he re-adjusted the settings.

‘Don’t shoot,’ she joked, holding her hands aloft.

He lifted his eyes and smiled, coming to stand next to her. He finished up and then clipped it back to his belt, taking a seat by her side. ‘I have told you before I mean you no harm, Kristen. That remains so,’ he replied, his tone softened by amusement.

‘I’m listening to you now, don’t worry about that,’ she said. 

‘I am glad for that,’

‘What time do you think we’ll get back tonight? I’m looking forward to my shift ending today,’

‘I thought you enjoyed Loistros… are you so keen to leave it now?’ he asked.

It was clear he knew she was referring to their date that evening but his flirtation subroutine had taken the opportunity and she was pleased it had. ‘Well…’ A blush glowed on her cheeks. ‘Um, you know…’

‘Yes, I know,’ he replied. 

It might have been an ideal moment to kiss her again then, but Data remained mindful that not every opening for affection should be fulfilled so early on. He wanted to kiss her again very badly and almost did so regardless of his caution, but reached to brush the loose tendrils of hair that framed her face away from her eyes instead, a gesture she seemed to appreciate judging by the tender look in her eyes. She caught his hand as he had begun to retract it and he pressed his palm to hers, using a thumb to brush against the backs of her fingers.

‘Is this going too quickly for you?’ she asked, noting that he had looked down at their hands, ‘are you okay with all of this, Data?’ 

‘I believe we are quite adept now at paying mind to what is right and what is wrong, Kristen. If we communicate our boundaries clearly and execute consideration throughout our alone time together, I see no cause to be concerned,’ he replied, methodical to the last.

‘Okay… I just don’t want to cause any more problems, you know? I’ve spent the best part of a year doing that and I don’t want to do it anymore. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to lose you,’

‘That is most certainly reciprocated,’ he said, squeezing her hand gently, ‘but please, do not worry. You will not lose me. I am more content than I remember being, possibly since my activation. Which is why I terminated my therapy today. Counselor Troi agrees that I am…’ He gestured with his free hand, looking for the right word.

‘Sane?’ Kristen offered with a grin.

‘I believe that approximation is accurate,’ he replied, laughing quietly.

She shifted a little closer to him then. Data turned to check that they were still alone and when he saw that they were, he looked back to her again and continued to smile at her. ‘Last night was wonderful,’ she said, her gaze lingering between his eyes and his mouth, ‘it was the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you for replicating the champagne. I think it was definitely the right idea.’

He rubbed her fingers, slowly so. ‘Agreed. It was a special night. The first of many more, I hope,’

‘And thank you for being patient with me,’ she added, ‘I hope I’ll be worth the wait for you.’

 _You can have no idea how worth it you are or how much I love you,_ he thought.

Kristen leaned into him then, but she didn’t kiss him. Instead, she nuzzled her face against his and Data closed his eyes. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his cheek and then she let go of his hand so she could put her arms around him and hold him close. Data embraced her in return and breathed in the scent of her as she made a little humming sound of pleasure. He ran a hand up her back and then he kissed her jaw a couple of times. Every time they were close like this, he felt a little more human than he’d been before. He also felt stirred by her affection and like he’d do anything for these moments to never end.

When Kristen pulled back to check the look on his face, she smiled playfully. ‘We’re on duty,’ she whispered.

‘I know,’ he said, ‘and I am your commanding officer. This is not entirely appropriate behaviour,’

‘Well, we’ve been there before.’ She laughed.

Data released her from his arms and considered her for a long moment. ‘It is to our benefit that we have an understanding Captain and colleagues who do not interfere in our personal lives,’ he said, ‘otherwise, we may have been reprimanded by now.’

Kristen shrugged. ‘We’d have to be caught first,’ she said, ‘you can’t get into trouble if you don’t get caught.’

The streak of abandon in her was most enticing. Data wanted to kiss her, simply for being who she was, for being strong and sensual and beautiful, but somehow he composed himself and just shook his head with a touch of disbelief.

Kristen giggled and then she looked up. ‘The others are here,’ she said.

Data turned to see the rest of the team making their way towards them and so he stood from where they’d been canoodling and grabbed his phaser. The others were also equipping their phasers, ready to work on the rocks in the cave. ‘We will continue this later,’ he said, giving Kristen a warm look.

‘Definitely,’ she replied. Then she took out her tricorder and flipped it open. When she was ready, she turned from Data and went to find a safe spot to kneel at the side of the lake.

He greeted his team then and she watched him as he gave each of them their places, within the cave and just on the periphery of its opening. He was distracted fully by his duties, resorting back to his usual polite formality as he dished out orders, but a strange sense in her made it impossible for Kristen to look away from him. Data glanced her way one last time and gave her a brief, fond smile before turning and entering the dark mouth of the cave.

Kristen watched him go, following his every move with longing in her gaze.

*

In the village square, Captain Picard, Sidian, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi stood beneath the glare of the blazing suns and chatted about the music currently provided by the Loistron ensemble. Being a fan of live music, especially of a soothing nature, the Captain of the _Enterprise_ was telling the planet’s leader about the types of instruments favoured by the crew of his ship. 

Commander Riker was clearly building up to a rhetoric on the delights of jazz and playing trombone and it made Deanna smile, thinking how Will had never changed when it came to his passion for that sort of music. He had adored the trombone when she met him and still adored it now; it was something about him she admired and favoured in equal measures.

Apart from the music, the food offered by the Loistrons had also been impressive. Troi had thought previously that if there was a type of chocolate in existence somewhere in the galaxy she had most certainly tried it, but an elder Loistron female had introduced her to a variety of frozen white chocolate mousse that had left her in raptures. She was grateful that her favourite confection and its universal appreciation had even reached the peoples of her current mission and the elder and herself had discussed its merits for some time.

The handing over of the pollution manual had been meaningful to Sidian and his wives, she had sensed that much as the PADD had been passed from Picard to him and now she looked forward immensely to the ritual that would take place that evening. Not that she was entirely sure what it would entail, but if it was as typically serene and gracious as all the things the Loistrons applied themselves to, it would be an event to enjoy. Troi had been touched to see they had decorated the camp and the surrounding fruit trees so beautifully for their arrival that morning. The lanterns especially would look wonderful when lit for their evening send off. 

She wondered if Will would like to visit the planet again sometime, when shore leave permitted them to visit alone together. Now the water was clean and the surrounding greenery of the groves and orchards would be flourishing more than ever before, she was sure by the time they had leave to come back there, it would be exceedingly bountiful and a most luxurious place to take a holiday and would be a nice change from Betazed, Earth or Risa. 

She watched her partner as he finally got the opportunity to launch into his spiel on the rhythms and syncopation of ragtime jazz and suppressed rolling her eyes with a wince, one that the Captain himself reciprocated. The Counselor took a look across the square, observing the villagers as they tended to the food tables; topping up their wares from trays carried from their homes and felt great warmth at their generosity. Loistros would likely request admission to the Federation of Planets before long and she was sure there would be no hesitation in accepting them. Lack of warp drive considered, the Loistrons had much to offer to the Federation, if only in attitude and unpretentious generosity. 

Eventually, Sidian suggested they leave the square and head to his personal dwellings, where one of his wives would prepare an alternative to afternoon tea for them to share. Troi had had her fill of food and drink for the time being, but decided to come along all the same. They walked as a group across the blue flagstones until they reached some marble steps and a pair of large wooden doors that opened upon their ascension. The interior to Sidian’s home was as humble as she had expected despite the beautiful archway they passed under to enter; homemade furniture and a scent of spiced oils prolonged her sense of calm and she smiled to herself, taking a seat by the window with the others.

Further conversation ensued and Troi took part, quite interested by the topics of local industry and ecology, pleased to hear that the Loistrons had decided to adhere by the manual and not venture into using harmful chemicals as they had done previously. Their future was bright and she felt Starfleet had been truly successful in their mission.

Oleali, Sidian’s first wife, poured a brew made from the leaves of the fruit trees into dainty white cups before them and Deanna watched the steam curl elaborately as it rose. Her smile was derived of pure pleasure when she tasted the tea, but it froze on her face after a beat, in response to the almighty crashing sound that broke their polite silence.

‘What was that?’ Sidian asked, his lavender eyes tinged with concern.

‘My Second Officer is attending to the obstacle in the cave at the root of your water source. I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about,’ the Captain replied.

Commander Troi held her cup between both hands, trying to concentrate on the feelings her Empathic abilities delivered. She wished she could be as confidant as Picard but currently she felt a rush of mixed emotions. Layers, different feelings compiled together, presenting confusion, fear and if she was not mistaken, pain.

‘What is it, Deanna?’ Riker leaned forward, touching her arm. 

She looked to him, her large, brown eyes tinged with the sensations that overwhelmed her. ‘Something’s wrong,’ she said.

The Captain touched his hand to his comm badge, demanding contact with Data, but there was no response. He exchanged a dark look with his First Officer and then the three members of Starfleet in Loistros’ solitary palace got to their feet, heading at once towards the door.

*

Commander LaForge, Lieutenant Commander Worf and Doctor Crusher had been picking over the food on the buffet tables in the village square, involved in a conversation about what their next mission might present. Worf’s mood had lightened significantly since submitting to the change in uniform and he had been leading the discussion, telling his friends that he had decided to stay with the _Enterprise E_ for the foreseeable future, feeling just as at home as he always had with his long term colleagues and friends. 

At the sound of the crash, which seemed to resound around them like the rumblings of an earthquake, shaking the ground and silencing the Loistron string ensemble in their stride, the three of them turned in unison and stared wide-eyed across the narrow expanse of the valley. It did not take inherent Betazoid Empathy to make them aware that something very bad had happened and at once they dropped their plates and cutlery on the table.

Beverley Crusher hesitated as her friends broke into a run, sprinting across the square and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Captain Picard, Riker and Troi running down the marble steps of Sidian’s home, their expressions of worry quite reflective of her own. The Captain reached her side and asked if she knew what had happened.

‘No, I have no idea. It came from over there though.’ She pointed in the direction that Worf and LaForge were currently running in and at once, the Captain suggested they follow. 

Counselor Troi, a mirror to the emotional reactions of the crew, appeared extremely discomforted by the emergency and that was all it took for her to turn and follow the rest, taking her phaser in hand as she bolted. 

*

The smoke and dust began to dissipate and Kristen hacked out a cough. Her lungs were searing with intense pain that lanced from the base of her back to the back of her head. She could taste blood, metallic and hot, in her mouth and when her eyes finally opened, all she could see was darkness. The last thing she remembered was checking her tricorder and reading its response feed that the water supply of Loistros was once again infected with organohalides and atrazine. She had approached the cave mouth… but the phaser blasts at their maximum settings had momentarily blinded her. She had covered her eyes with an arm and yelled out in shock. 

Everything had dulled then and she had fallen, agony turning her stomach and then… nothing but pain.

She tried to move, bringing her knees up and then trying to lean forwards so she could perhaps stand with enough leverage, but her left arm screamed white hot pain, deafening her senses. Kristen vomited; the pain rendering her sightless and then she lost consciousness again, her body falling limp against the shards of basalt debris. 

*

A half hour passed and nothing had stirred within the cave.

Light scored suddenly through the darkness and Kristen forced her eyes open again, seeing motes of dust glittering in the bright air. Turning her head, she saw that she was still surrounded by boulders and fallen rocks, but they were being moved away. Motion was in the distance. She could sense it and hear it. That meant that help was here or would be soon. Though her memories on what had happened remained fragmented, she knew that sunlight would most certainly be a good sign, along with the sound of familiar voices shouting her name and the names of others she recognised.

An impulse, pure and tinged with terror, overrode her pain and she wrenched herself forwards so she was sitting properly. Her arm was badly broken and it didn’t take a medical expert to figure that much. With her other arm, she lifted her swollen hand so it clutched to her collarbone and then she screwed up her face, riding the sickening waves of agony as they lashed at her body. A memory brought a kiss of nostalgia to Kristen; her brothers picking her up from a fall and though the bullies laughed at her discomfort, she knew she would be alright. Robert and Jason had dragged her to her feet and she had found strength from a reserve still unknown. 

Then a different memory – Data holding her hand, kissing her jaw…

_Oh my God! Please let him be okay!_

‘Data…’ she whispered. It came out strangled and the taste of blood in her mouth increased. Kristen turned and spat much of it away and then began to move. ‘Data… where are you?’

He was several feet away from her, his lower portions covered entirely by the wreckage of the accident. The side of his face had been damaged severely; his bioplast skin torn away and revealing the grey endoskeleton beneath. Red and green lights flashed rapidly, disorientating her vision for a moment as she dragged herself toward him. His eyes were open but appeared to be oblivious to what had happened. He seemed unconscious, his expression devoid of feeling, and the serenity that graced his features quite eerie considering the extreme danger of their situation.

Kristen found his hand in the ruins and grasped it, using it to drag herself closer still. 

The last thing she was aware of before weakness claimed her was the feel of his fingers curling around her own. Her eyes closed and the darkness swallowed her.


	26. Sickbay

Sickbay had been practically dormant throughout the Loistron mission, save for the usual check-up appointments and suchlike, but now it came to life as both shouting voices and rushing bodies broke the silence. Unable to remove most of the basalt debris alone, Worf had demanded that the trapped crewmembers within the cave be beamed directly back to the _Enterprise_ and he had gone with them, along with the senior crew and some other medical personnel. Doctor Crusher reluctantly activated the Emergency Medical Hologram, as the away mission meant they were still slightly understaffed, and he set about helping Worf and Riker moving the six bodies to the biobeds. 

Everyone was out cold, or at least that was what the Doctor hoped was the case, as she raced between each patient to check for life signs.

Kristen was slipping in and out of consciousness again, aware of the light but thinking she was still in the cave. Data was holding her hand for a while, but then that comfort was gone, as someone had moved her arm across her waist and his fingers around hers slipped away. She felt her pulse being taken by a gentle hand and then she turned her head, trying to make out the faces blurring before her. Colours and noises seemed to merge into one cacophony of confusion and surreality. 

_Data… please be alright… please don’t leave me… not now…_

‘She’s alive, but her arm is badly broken. She’s had a severe blow to the head, she has concussion, and has bitten through a portion of her tongue,’ she heard a female voice say. Doctor Crusher.

‘What about Data?’ That was Riker’s voice. 

‘I can’t tell right now. He’ll take a little more time,’ was the reply. 

Upon overhearing that, Kristen used whatever strength she had left to try and get up, reaching forward with the arm that wasn’t screaming with pain so that she could try and find Data, but she was instantly grabbed by two pairs of hands and wrestled backwards. She was forced back down onto the bed. Her body was weak and yet she wrestled pathetically, terrified and desperate. She was going to complain about being restrained, desperate to know where Data was and if he was alright, but a hypospray injected a strong sedative into the side of her neck and at that hissing sound, her eyes began to close again, leaden, heavy…

She didn’t pass into unconsciousness this time, but instead drifted to a state of disorientated unbalance, her mouth taking on a delirious smile. The pain was gone, for now. Kristen forced her eyes open again and gazed almost drunkenly at her crewmates, her superiors and her friends as they went about their duties, their outlines blurred but their eyes dark and as clear as crystal. 

*

The chaos went on for some time. Doctor Crusher began to tire of so many people crowding her and so she asked that only the necessary staff remain in sickbay and everyone else go back to their quarters or to their allotted duty stations. Several people refused to go, because they were hanging on news about their friends that she did not want to give. With sadness in her eyes, she confirmed that two of the Lieutenants involved in the accident had died. At that, the Captain ordered everyone to the main observation lounge to await further developments.

Hesitantly, Geordi LaForge asked if he could stay and Beverly agreed, asking him to begin work on Data straight away. She couldn’t help him on her own, not when she still had other survivors to help, and LaForge was always a great help whenever Data had been wounded. In fact, he was indispensible. 

Data wasn’t destroyed, thankfully, but he had certainly incurred significant damage. Both of his legs had been crushed and would need rebuilding from the knee down, his motion servos were malfunctioning and he was not verbally responding to any questions or stimulus. Geordi would have been on the verge of panic because of these things, but then he had hit upon the idea of asking him to blink if he understood what had happened to him and finally Data did just that, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them again. 

Geordi sighed with relief and turned to inform Doctor Crusher, who came to his side at once. ‘Data, have you performed a self-diagnostic?’ she asked, leaning close to him. 

Again, he blinked in response.

‘Is anything vital damaged?’ Geordi furthered, the concern clear in the tightness of his voice. 

Data did not blink, so his friend asked if that was a sign that he would recover with the right treatment. There was another blink. 

_He’s going to be okay…_

‘Lieutenant Maxwell, I want these bodies moved to the morgue at once please. Then I want you to contact Starfleet and let them know the news, so they can contact the families of the deceased. Following that, please tend to Lieutenant T’Bau and Ensign Ling. I want these people stable in no time.’ The Doctor completed giving out her orders and then turned back to Geordi, pushing her strawberry-blonde hair back from her face. ‘Can you make a start on his legs? If we can get those in working order than we can test his motion servos and hopefully get them back online,’

‘Sure Doctor, right away.’ 

Geordi turned his attention to the mess of crushed molybdenum-cobalt alloys, exposed wires and flashing lights that lay before him. It was an absolute mess of cybernetics and he was sure that even Doctor Noonien Soong himself wouldn’t want to try and fix damage of these proportions. He truly had his work cut out for him. Data flicked his eyes up to look at his friend, his facial expression still passive because of his inability to move and Geordi looked back at him, wincing at the slashed bioplast of his face and the fact it revealed more of his inner workings. He’d seen him like this before but it never got any easier. In fact, it got worse every time. His heart ached for Data. This was arguably the worst accident he’d even been involved in.

‘Don’t worry my friend, we’ll have you up and running again in no time,’ he said eventually, his eyes a little grave, but a certain determination in their bright blueness. 

Data blinked his reply; that he trusted he was right about an eventual recovery, and then he closed them to concentrate on dulling his pain receptors. The emotion chip had given him the ability to feel physical pain to a certain extent and though it was an interesting sensation, he had had quite enough of it for one day. Pain, whether emotional or physical, was not something that Data wanted to experience all that much in the future. Some parts of trying to be more human were just too intense and frightening to process.

*

Doctor Crusher came to stand by Kristen. She took a protoplaser and with a gentle hand, opened Kristen’s mouth and began to slowly regenerate the flesh of her bitten tongue. Kristen was still drifting under sedation, her eyelids heavy, but she was conscious all the same. She had tried to turn her head to see if she could find Data again, but unfortunately it had required a little more energy than she was capable of exerting at that time and so, much like the focus of her concern, she had to resort to using her eyes to communicate. 

The Doctor saw she was flicking her eyes towards the bed next to her where Data lay, tears beginning to trickle slowly down the sides of her nose and down her cheeks.

‘Does it still hurt, Lieutenant?’ Beverley asked.

Kristen shook her head very slowly and once again tried to look in Data’s direction, desperately trying to get her point across. 

_Please understand me. I need to know if Data is alright! It’s the only thing I care about!_

Crusher realised what she was getting at then and with a slight smile she took a cloth from the foot of the bed and used it to wipe her tears away. ‘He’ll be fine, Harper. Don’t worry. Geordi’s seeing to him right now,’ she whispered, so not to distract her colleague in his work. ‘Concentrate on getting yourself better for time being, you have a lot of healing to do. Data will be fine.’

Relieved to hear he was safe at least, Kristen acquiesced and rested her head back, realising for the first time that both of them were lucky to be alive at all.

*

Days passed.

From what she could overhear in passing conversation, Kristen gathered that something in the residual herbicides in the water had reacted badly to the phaser blasts. She had been heading into the cave to tell Data, as her commanding officer, that she had noted a change in the organohalide levels and at that had been damaged by the explosion along with the rest of the team. Ironically, the blast had most certainly dislodged the obstacles within the cave and now the water source on Loistros was as clean as possible, completing their mission because of the resurgence of decontaminants. 

Given the circumstances of the accident and the deaths of some of his crew, the Captain had declined attending the closing ritual with Sidian and his wives Oleali, Treal and Gadna, but had promised to return to the planet soon to thank them for their hospitality. Apparently Sidian was distraught to hear that two people had died in order to complete the task of decontaminating the local water source and had apologised to such an extent that Counselor Troi had been ordered to beam back down to the planet and counsel him through it. 

LaForge completed the replacement of Data’s legs and by the finish of it; they were just as they had always been. It had been an arduous task and had required rather more research than he had first realised and so the completion of that particular stage had brought a great assuagement of his worry. As it happened, he hit upon a rather unusual idea on how to fix them without needing to salvage what he could from the wreckage, though he had needed permission from both the Captain and Data himself to proceed.

Doctor Crusher helped him in reactivating his motion servos, having had a little practise with the process. After a few false starts, including Data striking out with an arm and nearly knocking junior Lieutenant Maxwell unconscious as he walked past with a tray of hyposprays and then another glitch where his arm shot back unexpectedly and caused a severe dent in the biobed he was strapped to, he was beginning to gain control of himself again. Slowly but surely, Data was recovering.

Commander LaForge had been particularly relieved when he arrived at sickbay on the fourth morning to find that Lieutenant T’Bau and Ensign Ling had been deemed fit to return to their quarters and though they would be visited by medical staff once a day to check their progress, before long they would be back on duty. They were shaken up and had an increased understanding and respect for the dangers that being a Starfleet officer faced, but were in recovery all the same. 

As for Kristen, her tongue was quickly mended and with the help of some intense bone regeneration treatment and her arm was on its way to being healed too. She had been given a private room just off the main wing of the infirmary and for the time being, had been politely asked not to venture near the lab where Data was being worked on. Doctor Crusher visited her regularly to administer painkillers, treat her with the osteogenic stimulator and to check the injury to the back of her head. 

Sometimes, if time permitted it after a long day, Commander LaForge would knock on her door and then sit with Kristen for a while. He would have an iced coffee and she would have hot coffee and for a little time every other day, they would discuss how Data was doing. According to LaForge, this was far from the first time he had had to play ‘android doctor’ for his friend and considering how fast he was progressing, she really shouldn’t worry too much at this point. His language circuits needed recalibrating apparently and so he was still silent, but he was able to move and stand for short periods of time and wasn’t in any pain or discomfort. Kristen hinted constantly at wanting to see Data for herself, but every time she did LaForge tactfully explained that her presence might cause him more harm than good for the time being.

He explained it to her yet again, on the fifth day.

‘I can’t understand why, though. Surely if I visited with him it would help?’ Kristen muttered, as she sat on the edge of her bed in a teal, ship-issue nightshirt. ‘I know that seeing him would do me a world of good and that the feeling must be mutual. I miss him, Geordi. He’s the closest person to me on this ship and we’ve just been through something hellish together. Please can I see him?’

‘Don’t take it personally. Until he’s speaking again, we’re not going to know whether he’s truly fixed or not. For all we know he might bombard us with normal speech or he might be talking gibberish. Anything or any _one_ who could confuse him or overload the processors directly connected to the emotion chip could bombard him with sensation, setting us back at square one. These operations are extremely delicate. We have to be as careful as humanly possible,’ LaForge replied. 

Kristen sighed. ‘I miss him…’ she said.

‘I know. I’ve got no doubts that he misses you too.’

Since he had started to check in on her, they had manage to progress beyond their previous formality and now addressed one another on first-name terms. Kristen felt comfortable around the Chief of Engineering, especially knowing how much he cared for Data’s wellbeing, but she couldn’t help but resent him just the smallest amount for being able to spend time with him when she couldn’t. 

‘I understand, Geordi,’ she replied, with another sigh, ‘I don’t like it but I do understand,’

‘Well, good. I’m glad. Also, and I hope I’m not being too personal with you by bringing this up… he still doesn’t look… himself…’ Geordi added.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked, frowning.

‘Below the knee, his legs were practically destroyed in the accident and so in the end, I had to meet with the Captain to ask if I could try an unusual approach in fixing them. With his permission, I gained access to Data’s quarters and used some parts of his dismantled brother Lore that were stored in there. I wasn’t sure if Data would allow it, but thankfully he was fine with it. I’m gathering you know about Lore by now?’

‘Yes,’ she replied, feeling a small stab of discomfort at the mention of that name.

‘Well, rebuilding Data’s legs from scratch could potentially have taken a very long time, so I used Lore’s lower legs instead. Data gave me his permission, well, as best he could given that he can only communicate by giving a thumbs-up or a wink. It took a lot of time and research, but that part is done now. Bodily, he is getting back to where he was before, but I’m still having to program his specific colour, texture and density of bioplast sheeting into the replicators, so… the damage sustained to his head and one of his arms is still quite… obvious…’

‘You mean you can see what’s beneath the skin?’ she asked, remembering how he had looked when she had crawled towards him in the cave.

‘Yes. Data told me in the past he felt you were uncomfortable around him because he is an android and so I wondered whether you could handle seeing him like that. It’s certainly not an easy thing to take, even for someone like me who has seen him in that state on several occasions. Data behaves pretty human, especially these days, but seeing his endoskeleton or the inner workings of his head can be pretty startling the first time you see it,’

‘I saw his injuries in the cave…’ she said, her tone detached, her focus somewhere in the distance. At the time she had been so relieved to find Data, to be able to take his hand in hers. The fact his synthetic skin had been ripped away and lights and circuits glinted beneath had hardly occurred at all.

‘Kristen, when I think he’s ready for company, I’ll come get you,’ Geordi said. 

‘Fine,’ she said, unimpressed, ‘but I know you’re worrying too much. I need Data and he needs me. It used to matter to me that he’s an android but now… it’s just not important. I think the world of him, you know. He is extremely important to me. He’s more than just an ex-patient. He’s more than just a friend.’

Geordi took a moment to think then and considered her, as though something had just occurred to him. ‘Perhaps it _would_ benefit to have someone who has counselled him present after all, to gauge whether he’s truly back to himself or not. I suppose you know him as well as Deanna by now, if not better…’

‘Of course!’ She smiled then. ‘When do you think that will be? How about right now?’ she asked.

‘Not right now but soon,’ Geordi replied, putting down his empty glass. ‘I’ll keep you posted.’ He stood from his seat opposite her and came to stand in the doorway to her room.

‘Bye, Geordi,’ she said, with a touch of sadness.

‘Take care, Kristen,’ he said and then was gone.

*

‘Synaptic functions active, neural pathways open and set, non-verbal responses appropriate to stimuli, patient showing signs of attempted speech and will be equipped to communicate fluently once language circuits have been recalibrated. All in all…’ Doctor Crusher stood way from the table Data was lying on and smiled as he sat upright, demonstrating his motion servos were truly back to normal now. ‘…I think you’re nearly there, Data. How do you feel?’

Data gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled warmly at his reply. It had been a little trying at times having to rely on this sort of sign language to monitor his progress, but then it was much better than those first two days when he could only respond to her questions by blinking. 

Doctor Crusher had seen him go through some extraordinary processes over the years and was sure by now there was very little left she didn’t know about him physically, but this was by far the worst thing that had ever happened to him to date. The only thing she had ever known him to be guarded about, even before the emotion chip, was his master on/off switch, located at the small of his back. It was one thing he wished his Father had designed with a smidgen more mindful tact and Beverley had had to remind him several times that it added to his uniqueness and he really shouldn’t worry about it or be ashamed. Data was not always convinced by that. She wished that he knew how accepted he was; on/off switch or not.

Over the past few days she had caught him looking into the wall-mounted mirror in the lab on occasion, gazing with a vacant expression at the grey duranium and cortenide of his exposed skull. Perhaps she was used to seeing him like this now, but it hardly fazed her anymore what he looked like beneath his skin. Checking on Data from a distance as he considered his reflection, she wondered if it bothered _him_. It certainly seemed to. 

Eight days after the accident down on Loistros, the Doctor turned to Commander LaForge and asked him to interface Data to the sickbay computer. The usual cable was fitted to a socket in the side of his head and the patient in question sat on a chair, his hands folded in his lap. 

Geordi watched the Doctor as she settled behind her desk, ready to monitor his progress on her personal viewscreen, and then his thoughts expanded. He wondered if it might be a good time to bring Lieutenant Harper through. It would be strange for her to see Data like that, but there was a part of him that believed if she really was good enough for his best friend and colleague, she would have to get used to this sort of thing whether she liked it or not. If they were meant to be a couple someday, then she’d need to be able to handle Data at his worst as well as his best. Plus, he had a good feeling about it. Since he’d gotten to know her better, she’d managed to convince him that her feelings for Data were true. He was almost certain that she’d care much more about being with him again than about the state he was still in.

He suggested that quietly to the Doctor as an aside, who narrowed her eyes in thought. ‘As I recalibrate his circuitry and you monitor his neural safeguards, Kristen could perhaps try and elicit a response from him,’ Geordi whispered, not wishing Data to overhear.

‘Kristen has been very ill. I’m not sure if she’s ready for something like this,’ she replied.

‘I promised her I’d let her come through when Data was ready. I’m sure he can handle it and God knows she’s hinted enough throughout the week at wanting to see him. All she talks about is being with Data.’

Beverly snuck a glance at the android in question, who was now looking over his shoulder, as though sensing he was being talked about. ‘Alright, but if this overloads his sensors, I’m holding you responsible,’ she replied.

‘That’s fine, no problem,’ Geordi said. 

‘Hmm.’ Crusher did not look convinced.

Geordi went over to Data and put a hand to the arm of the chair he was sitting in, looking into his eyes. They had not been damaged in the accident, both remained amber and bright with intelligence and they looked up to him in question. ‘I’m going to bring Kristen through. I thought it might be a good time for a reunion. What do you think?’ Geordi asked.

Data smiled in response, obviously on board with the idea, but then after a moment it began to fade and he shook his head.

‘What is it?’ Geordi asked.

Data lifted a hand and pointed first to the top right side of his head and the exposed endoskeleton there and to his right arm, which was also skinless. Geordi understood he was concerned that Kristen might be afraid. The fact he was literally plugged into the ship’s computer with an interface cable would only add insult to injury. 

‘She’s been asking to see you since day one. Even if she’s startled, I think it’ll be okay. She was with you in the cave and didn’t seem bothered by your appearance then. Don’t worry, Data. It’ll be fine,’ he encouraged.

Data’s expression remained concerned, but after a moment’s thought as to his friend’s point of view, he shrugged and gave a thumbs-up.

‘Great. I’ll go get her now. Stay right there,’ Geordi said and turned to head through to the individual sick rooms of the infirmary, beyond the double doors of the lab.

*

Kristen had been trying a few physiotherapy ideas that the hologrammatic doctor had suggested during her last check-up. She was lifting a tricorder with the arm that had been broken and trying to hold it aloft for a few moments. He had said that if she could try to do that for three twenty-minute periods every day, before long she would most likely have complete strength back and that was a most appealing thought. Not that it was easy. At first it was difficult holding the tricorder at all, but after a few days of perseverance she was getting the hang of it.

‘Knock knock,’ Geordi said, as he came in. 

Kristen turned and smiled at him, making a show of putting the tricorder down again on the desk. ‘How am I doing?’ she asked.

‘Looks like you’re doing very well to me. Does it hurt?’

‘No, not really. It’s just sore, that’s all,’ she replied, rubbing absent-mindedly at the muscle in her forearm.

‘Good. What would you say to coming through to the lab and visiting with a good friend of ours?’

‘I’d say… it’s about time!’ she said, breaking into a much brighter smile than before. She put the tricorder down on the table by her bed.

‘When you’re ready, we’ll be in there with him. Actually, we’re just about ready to get him talking again. I thought you could lend a hand,’ Geordi said.

‘I thought you said it might be dangerous for me to see him before that?’ She cocked an eyebrow.

‘I did. But he’s doing really well. Once this is done and I’ve replicated and replaced his skin, he’ll be the same old Data again.’

Kristen nodded. ‘Okay… I’ll be through in a minute.’

*

Kristen was perhaps a tad discomforted at the thought of seeing Data with a bare skull again, but she figured she would feel that way about anyone, android or not. Seeing anyone’s inner workings, flesh and blood or circuits and wires, was never going to be a pleasant experience. She had long overcome her personal issues when it came to Data being a synthetic lifeform, but nothing could have prepared her for the shock she felt when walking into the lab and seeing him sat there, wired manually to the sickbay computer. Lights danced and flashed at the side of his skull and she found herself staring at them instead of his eyes as she approached him on auto-pilot.

‘Good afternoon, Lieutenant. I’ll get you a seat,’ Beverley said, standing from her desk. 

Kristen smiled faintly, her eyes wide and filled with thoughts. Data looked up at her and for a while she found it impossible to return his gaze directly, but eventually she met it with a distant look of her own. His concern and self-consciousness was evident, but she guessed he had probably expected her to exhibit at least a little unbalance in her reaction to his state. To see him like this was horrendous – not because she was affronted but because she felt so bad for him. Apart from those who had died in the accident, Data had definitely been injured worse than anyone else. Had he been human, it was highly probable that he wouldn’t have survived.

Geordi came to stand by her when Beverley brought the chair and she sat slowly, directly opposite him. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked, in a whisper. 

Data nodded and then gestured to her to return the question, which she understood at once. 

‘I’m fine…’ she replied, ‘well, I’m getting there anyway.’

‘I’ve updated Data daily on your progress, Kristen. I thought he might want to know how you were doing,’ Geordi said, putting a hand to the back of her chair. 

Data nodded again, to affirm what his friend said was correct.

‘I had some injuries but I’m mostly fine now, if you don’t count a few aches and pains. What matters more is you, Data,’ Kristen said, her eyes travelling over his head and then his arm. ‘Doctor Crusher, do you think I could have a minute alone with him before you get on with what you were doing?’ she then asked.

The Doctor and Commander LaForge exchanged a brief look, but then seemed to agree it would be alright and silently, they exited the lab and left them alone for a while. 

Kristen watched them leave and then turned back to her mute companion, taking in his appearance again with a slightly softened curiosity. ‘Don’t worry,’ she whispered, ‘I’m not afraid of you. I hate to see you like this… but I’m only uncomfortable because I wish this had never happened. Seeing you injured this way frightens me because… it reminds me just how bad that accident really was. We were damned lucky to survive it. Were you worried I might not be able to handle seeing you like this?’

Data smiled painfully, making it clear he had been concerned that she wouldn’t be able to take seeing him in his current predicament. The senior crew of the _Enterprise_ were well accustomed by now to seeing him in varying states of internal exposure, especially after his kidnapping by the Borg where he had to resume his bridge duties with only two thirds of his face covered by bioplast skin, but Kristen was… different. Far different.

‘If I stare, it’s not that I’m being rude, Data. I don’t think I’ll be able to help it,’ she said. 

He nodded, as though that was expected. 

‘I suppose this side of things takes a little getting used to, huh?’

Data nodded again. 

For the first time since she had known him, he looked truly vulnerable and not having the ability to speak only exacerbated that. She had seen him in many complex emotional situations but he had been strong throughout them all. Now, he was dependent entirely on other people and it was quite strange to experience his helplessness. It made her feel intensely protective over him, like she wanted to shield him from any and all danger that may be posed to him in the future. How she wished she could have taken more of the blast than he had, that she could have saved him. She’d never felt this protective over _anyone_ before.

With a sad smile, she reached forward and took Data’s hand, holding it gently. The silence expanded between them and though it wasn’t awkward, it was most certainly heartfelt as they looked at one another. Kristen gazed at him, her grief over the accident and the resulting harm it had done their team welling up in her. A few tears threatened to spill and Data sat forward at once, mindful of the cable connecting his head to the computer, as he took her other hand and held them both in his, the look in his eyes reciprocating completely the sense of relief she felt to be back in his company again.

‘I’m so glad you’re alright…’ she said. 

Data squeezed her hands in response, trying his best to convey that her relief was mutual. 

‘I thought… I couldn’t help but think…’ She took a deep breath. ‘If you had… died… I don’t know how I could have gone on without you…’ 

The tears began to fall then and she made no attempt to stop them. Data pulled her towards him and she let go of his hands so he could put his arms around her. It seemed bizarre to be comforted by a heartbeat that wasn’t organic, but Kristen closed her eyes and listened to it all the same. That heartbeat meant everything to her. It had soothed her during previous tragedies and she knew, somehow, that it would likely comfort her for the rest of her whole life. 

His heart was her home.

They remained like that for some time, both seated and leaning on one another, the silence welcome. When she could, she pulled back so she could hold his face in her hands. She wanted to kiss him but before she did so, she decided it wasn’t the right place or time. The next time they kissed, she wanted them to be somewhere much nicer than sickbay and in circumstances that were far less painful than this. And so instead of kissing his lips, she pressed her mouth to his cheek and then she nuzzled her nose with hers, hoping it soothed her as much as it soothed him.

Data nuzzled her in return and then he pulled her back into his arms and embraced her. His subtle scent, his warmth, his nearness – all of it was an antidote to the worry and pain she’d been in since the explosion in the cave. It felt as though she’d waited an eternity to be this close to him again.

‘Heh,’ she laughed eventually, as she reached to wipe her eyes, ‘it’s kind of weird having you this quiet, Data. I bet it’s driving you mad not being able to chatter at everyone like you usually do.’

His expression was jokingly unimpressed and completely deadpan, but it deepened her laughter all the same. Kristen grinned in delight and once he’d rolled his eyes at her poking fun at his tendency to talk too much, Data returned her playful smile. His hands stroked the small of her back with tender affection and she felt warmth for him bloom inside her body. Everything felt so right with the world again at that moment. The worst was over.

*

‘This here is a myomer muscle and it helps Data make facial movements when he’s talking or reacting to things,’ Geordi said, pointing to a section of Data’s skull a few inches below the socket that held the cable. 

Kristen was still holding one of his hands and leaning forward to get a better look. Data himself seemed impassive about the current examination of his inner workings, used to the human fascination with his mechanics by now. He could tell what Geordi was trying to do and he was grateful for it. By helping Kristen understand the similarities between his own physiology and that of human beings, she would feel comforted by it in the long run and it would significantly benefit her grasp of him as a fully-rounded person. She was clearly absorbed by Geordi’s explanations and had been since he had begun it, Doctor Crusher adding her own insights when she found it necessary as she prepared the recalibration they had started to set up earlier.

‘Data may be a machine but he has been designed to approximate organic life in a multitude of ways. Doctor Soong made it so that he emulates human physicality, even if many of the functions are unnecessary to him. He breathes, has pores and fingerprints, can simulate hair growth and can cry,’ Geordi continued.

‘Yes, I know,’ Kristen replied, ‘oh, wait, I didn’t know that he has pores. That’s amazing!’

‘It is,’ Geordi agreed.

‘Doctor Soong was a genius,’ Kristen added, her eyes wide with wonderment.

Given what her Father had put her through, that statement was something that Data had never, ever expected to hear her say and it made him flick his eyes to hers immediately. She was looking at him already, smiling a little as if knowing what it would mean to him. He squeezed her hand gently, letting her know he was touched.

‘Geordi, let’s get this underway now. If we can get Data talking again, any other minor details of his recovery will definitely be aided by his verbal input,’ Beverley said, looking his way.

‘Agreed Doctor,’ Geordi said, ‘I’m ready when you are.’

Data watched his friend move to stand behind him and then prepared himself to run a self-diagnostic, just in case the recalibration would present any problems. The last time his speech had been affected in this way, he had been trying to save Q’s life in TenForward and it hadn’t taken nearly so long to recover. Then again, he surmised, having his legs fixed really had been a priority and between being able to speak or move, he knew which he would prefer. 

He glanced at Kristen again, catching her mesmerised by the green and red lights that flashed chaotically at the side of his skull. She looked at him with a fond little smile once she realised he was watching her and he returned it, thinking how strange it was that once long ago she had been frightened merely by the touch of his hand. Now, she sat holding both of his hands with hers, quite content to be with him as he received treatment for one of his most basic functions. She was still here for him, still patient, still generous in her support and kindness. Seeing him this vulnerable had not come between them – it had brought them closer. It had also made him fall in love with her far deeper than ever before.

Lieutenant Soshi had said that Kristen had changed and he had been right about that, but she had most certainly changed for the better.

Data smiled to himself at the thought.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Loving the increase in feedback on this story, you guys. So thank you so much to those who have been taking the time to communicate with me about Data and Kristen's story. The second book is almost finished now, hence me speeding up the publishing of chapters, and I cannot wait to share it!


	27. Survivor's Guilt

Commander Riker walked into sickbay in a darksome mood and seated himself on the end of a medibed, waiting for someone, specifically Doctor Crusher herself if she were available, to come tend to him. Data looked up from the screen he had been reading on the sickbay computer and winced subtly. LaForge had mentioned directly after the accident that Riker had been given the responsibility of feeding Spot during his absence and judging by the nasty looking scratches on the side of his face, it had been as unsuccessful as it always was.

‘This is the last time I take care of that damn cat of yours, Data,’ Riker said, ‘I swear she has it in for me. Every time I come near her, her heckles go up and she starts to hiss and spit. How the hell do you live with her?’

‘She has never displayed that type of hostility around me, Sir. On the contrary, I find her to be a docile companion,’ Data replied and then after a moment’s thought, ‘apart from when she will not desist in jumping up on my work console. That can be irritating if I have something important to do,’

‘Well, she might behave for you, but she _hates_ me. Next time you need someone to watch over her, ask Barclay or Doctor Crusher do it,’

‘Ask Doctor Crusher to do what?’ Beverley walked in from the lab wearing her blue doctor’s coat and carrying her PADD, followed by a couple of her other medical staff and the Hologrammatic Doctor.

‘Unfortunately, Commander Riker has been attacked by Spot again. He was suggesting that if it becomes necessary in the future, you may be better suited to feed her,’ Data explained.

‘I see.’ Beverley smiled a little. The other staff smiled between themselves and then set about their duties, leaving the three of them to talk alone. ‘Well Data, if there comes a time when you need a sitter for her, I’m sure Lieutenant Harper wouldn’t mind,’

‘Unless she wants her face ripped off,’ Riker muttered. 

Beverley rolled her eyes and took a dermal regenerator from its stand, coming to stand by the First Officer of the ship. He tilted his head and the Doctor began to treat him, using the handy little tool to seal up his wounds, which were pretty deep and also rather bloody. She concentrated on her task for a while and then glanced at Data over her shoulder. ‘I just finished assessing your final diagnostics with the others, Data. We’re all agreed that you’re fit for duty if you feel ready to get back to work,’

‘That is excellent news Doctor. I am quite looking forward to observing my duties again,’ Data replied.

‘Getting bored of the same four walls?’ she asked.

‘I believe that to be an adequate reflection,’ he confirmed.

‘The Captain wanted yourself and Lieutenant Harper to compile a full report on the accident as soon as you’re capable. Can you set to work on that as soon as she is back on duty?’

‘She is back on duty, Will. She’s in her office right now as far as I know,’ Beverly chipped in.

‘Start work on it later today then, Data,’

‘Yes Sir.’ Data nodded, standing. ‘Doctor, would you mind if I returned to my quarters to make a start?’

‘Sure, that’s fine. But just take it easy. I know you’re back to yourself physically, but the emotional implications of what happened to you down there may not have dawned on you yet. You’ve been through one hell of a lot recently,’ she warned.

‘I will endeavour not to over exert myself in a psychological capacity. Thank you.’ Data nodded to her and then left sickbay.

Doctor Crusher completed her healing of Riker’s wounds and then set the regenerator to one side in its holder, taking another look over her handiwork. ‘You’re set now. Though, if she scratches you in that same spot again, the scarring might prove a little more difficult to remove.’

‘She won’t be given the opportunity,’ Riker replied, reaching to touch the area that had been so damaged less than ten minutes ago. He thanked her, got down from the medibed and went to stand by the sickbay doors. ‘Beverley, the Captain also wanted me to let you know that the funerals of Lieutenants Wade and Gorvol will be taking place tomorrow. The families have been contacted and have agreed to the customary space burial,’

‘Alright,’ she nodded. She had attended countless events such as these in her career as a Starfleet CMO, but the sadness still touched her. She hadn’t recognised either of the young officers when their bodies were beamed directly to sickbay from the cave, but that hardly mattered. The loss was most certainly felt and Beverley was glad she hadn’t become jaded as to the poignancy of such matters. ‘I’ll be there. Are you attending?’

‘Definitely. I have to really, as I am overseeing them both,’ he replied.

‘The Captain isn’t going to say a few words?’

‘He will at the end,’ he said, ‘I’ll see you there,’

‘Alright, Will. See you then.’ 

She smiled faintly as he left, thinking the same sorts of things that always occurred at times when the responsibility of being a representative of Starfleet brought a calamitous end. She thought of her son Wesley and how long it had been since he had visited her. Though he was no longer in Starfleet and had been exploring the galaxy for the last several years with the Traveller, she still worried for him and missed him in equal measures. 

It made her think of the parents of Gorvol and Wade and how they must be feeling. 

*

Kristen found that her arm was still a little stiff since the break had healed, but the physiotherapeutic exercises she had been practising helped. Between each counselling session she had had since returning to her duties, she would sit at her desk and lift her PADD, holding it aloft to strengthen herself. She had been doing it for several moments, lost in concentration, until a signal at her door interrupted her and she set the PADD back down, allowing whomever it was to enter. 

Lieutenant T’Bau, a young female officer of mixed human and Vulcan race, stood there. The last time she had seen her, she had been laid out on a medibed, unconscious, the side of her face awash with blood. Thankfully, she looked much better now. ‘Counselor Harper, do you have a moment?’ she asked.

‘Sure, come in,’ Kristen replied.

The doors closed behind her and she came to stand before her desk. ‘Captain Picard has requested that I present you with the details of the accident from my perspective. I have taken the time to acquire the account of Ensign Ling and compile it with my own. They are for your report,’

‘Report?’ Kristen took the PADD the Lieutenant held to her with her good arm, looking down at it curiously.

‘The Captain wants a thorough narrative on what happened down there. If the Loistrons acquire phaser technology at some point in the future, they will need the additional information of our findings to prevent any further mishaps or accidents. As Commander Data compiled the original manual and was the Commanding Officer during the accident, it is he who is overseeing the new report. The Captain intends to visit with Sidian one last time and then we will be progressing to the Alpha Quadrant once the funerals of Gorvol and Wade have been concluded,’

‘When are the funerals, Lieutenant?’ Kristen asked. She knew they would be soon and had thought about that distantly over the course of the day.

‘Tomorrow, Counselor. 16:00 hours in Holodeck 7.’

‘Alright, thank you. I’ll add my own notes and then get them to Commander Data.’

T’Bau nodded, her face the perfect picture of Vulcan composure despite the weighty turn of their conversation. Kristen wondered if she should ask the young Lieutenant if she wanted to talk about what happened, if she was doing okay since being released from sickbay, but then decided against it. If T’Bau wanted to talk to anyone, it would likely be Counselor Troi rather than herself. Not only was she the ship’s head Counselor, but she hadn’t been there when the cave began to collapse and so would be free of personal trauma when it came to discussing it. 

The two women looked at once another for a moment more and then T’Bau made her excuses and left, her eyes dark. 

Kristen sat in the silence for a while, thinking through it all. 

So much had happened, so much pain and so much fear. Because of the physical healing required, she had barely had time to consider the emotional repercussions until returning to her duties and the comforting silence of her makeshift office. Eventually, she took a deep breath and lifted the PADD up, reading briefly through the notes T’Bau and Ling had put together so far. It all seemed fairly straightforward, at least as far as the main details went. 

When she was done, she tapped her comm badge. ‘Harper to Data.’ 

A pause. ‘Data here,’

‘Lieutenant T’Bau just brought her account of the accident, along with Ensign Ling’s to my office. Do you need them right now?’

‘Negative. I am currently working on my own. Commander Riker requested that we work together on it later today. You can report to my quarters when your duties allow it,’

‘I’ll be there in a few hours, I have a few more sessions first,’

‘Understood. Data out.’

Kristen didn’t particularly want to have to relive what had happened, given the grief it had caused them all, but she knew it was necessary. The Captain was very thorough, especially when it came to matters like these, and would expect a very detailed assessment to add to the ship’s log. 

That particular day, well over one week ago now, was supposed to have been her first proper date with Data too and since they had both taken considerable time to recover from their individual injuries it seemed there hadn’t been time to discuss that yet. Still, they would get a little private time together later, so when the difficult part was out of the way, they could maybe talk. She was going to start exercising her arm again with the PADD, but her next appointment was early as the door signal had just bleeped again. Sighing, Kristen adopted her usual welcoming smile and stood to greet her patient.

*

Data had taken into consideration what Doctor Crusher had said in sickbay about not exerting himself too much in a mental capacity, but it was proving difficult when recording his memories. Since the accident, he had found himself feeling dejected on occasion and had often wondered how he could have missed the explosive elements in his original scan of the herbicides in the water. Data knew all too well that it would be a typical reaction of his emotion chip to present guilt when looking back on his ill-fated assignment, especially given that he had been in charge of it, but that knowledge hardly helped. 

Predictable though it may have been that he felt that way, the sense of responsibility for what had happened remained all the same and Data had wondered several times whether he should pursue some guidance to cope with it. The deaths of Wade and Gorvol dominated most of his thoughts, but more than anything, the sense that he had come very close indeed to losing Kristen prevailed and he was certain it was entirely his fault. 

Grief was complicated and since he had come to experience it, he had found it to be stark and confusing, presenting pain with clearly defined parameters but also other factors that seemed both superfluous and stirring. 

When Tasha had died, Data had wondered if he missed the point of her passing because all he could think of was how it would affect himself. According to the Captain, he understood the matter all too well because of that preoccupation and yet that still didn’t make sense to him. Grief seemed to be a selfish emotion from the outset, but still he thought about the lives of those two young officers and how they had been cut so short and by something so… routine. It was all rather distracting.

Data sat at his workstation and concentrated on his report for as long as he could, determined to make it worthy. Though it had been an accident and his explanation could never really justify the deaths of two crewmen, Data figured he could do his best to prevent anything like that happening again by adding as many details as possible. 

Another matter that was looping itself in his reactive coprocessors was the fact that his legs had been fixed by replacing them with Lore’s. Though he had agreed to it, Data hadn’t felt entirely comfortable with it from the start. He and his brother were physically identical and so it was not as though there was anything new he had to adapt to, but it was more the principle of it that caused him discomfort. He thought of humans and how they were generally accepting of receiving donor organs or blood when it was necessary and wondered fleetingly if he was perhaps being a touch conceited, or something akin to that, because of his unease.

Resentment of Lore had been one of his issues when receiving counselling in the past. Despite being declared free of his previous depression, Data still could not think of his older brother without dismay. They had been through too much together and Data could never forgive the things Lore had done. Adopting physical parts of him was something he was certainly going to need time to get used to. It was an utterly weird and difficult situation to be in. His head was crammed with feelings and thoughts about it.

By the time he had compiled his memories on the computer, it was nearing the end of Kristen’s shift and he knew she would be on her way to his quarters soon. He too had thought about the fact they had arranged a date before the accident and hadn’t had time to spend together since, beyond their exchanges in sickbay. Data thought over his grief concerning her directly, thinking back to the tears she had shed, her relief that he was safe and it made him feel strange, as though he didn’t want her comfort… or didn’t deserve it. 

Actually… he definitely didn’t deserve it and Data was sure of that much. If it wasn’t for him, she never would have been hurt. If it wasn’t for him, no threat would have been posed to her. She would never have been injured.

_If she had been killed… it would have been my fault…_

Frowning to himself, he stood from his console and headed over to the replicator to order two hot coffees with a little sweetener, as always. Spot trotted to his side, believing she might be able to score a treat or at least a stroke but he ignored her, far too lost in thought to notice.

*

When Kristen arrived, Data let her in and handed her a cup of coffee. She took it wordlessly and wandered tiredly over to the lounge area, seating herself on his sofa with a quiet sigh. Bodily, she was worn and mentally, she was in dire need of some rest. Being with Data again was a relief though and his quarters always brought her a sense of solace that her own rooms did not provide. After laying the PADD Lieutenant T’Bau had brought to her earlier down on the table and taking her first sip of coffee, she looked up and realised he hadn’t followed her. He wasn’t there.

‘Data?’ she called, confused.

‘Yes?’ he replied. It sounded as though he had gone to his workstation, which was just beyond the partition that served as a part-wall to his lounge.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked.

‘Continuing to work on our report.’

She stood from the sofa and walked around the partition, seeing that he was indeed back at his console, typing something in with one hand, his fingers moving rapidly over the illuminated panel. He didn’t lift his eyes to look at her and that instantly ignited a sense that something was amiss between them. Kristen watched him lift his own cup of coffee, sipping it briskly whilst maintaining complete concentration on his task, quite unnatural in his efficiency. He set the cup back down again and continued to type. 

‘Shall I bring through the additional accounts now?’ she asked, with a little caution.

‘Please,’ he replied, still not making eye contact with her.

Kristen left her coffee in the lounge area when she went to fetch the PADD, having lost her taste for it, and took a moment to think. Had she done something that might have upset him? No, she had barely seen Data since she had been relieved from sickbay. The last time they had been together he had just begun to use his linguistic circuits again and had been fine, holding her hands throughout the process and being warm and calm in disposition. The closeness they had spent the best part of year developing had been as comforting as always, but now he seemed… well, beyond description really. She had never seen him act so strangely. Apart from during the party after the trial of Yhea Tal that was, but his reasons for emotional and physical distance then had been well defined as soon as they were alone together so he could explain. Right now, he was so focused he was closed off to her.

_I know something is amiss. I know Data. Something is bothering him._

Kristen returned to his work console and extended her hand, holding the PADD out for him. Data put his hand on it, still staring into information on the computer screen and attempted to pull it from her, but Kristen kept her grip tight. Of course he could have snatched it right from her grasp, but if she knew him like she thought she did, his ingrained politeness would prevent that. 

He slowly looked up to her and she raised her eyebrows, inviting him to explain his peculiar behaviour. ‘I require the PADD to make the customary adjustments to the report, Lieutenant,’ he said.

‘I’m aware of that,’ she replied, looking him in the eye and still not letting go of it. 

Data tilted his head, obviously not quite understanding her subtle attempt at reaching him on an emotional level. There were so many humanistic behavioural elements he had mastered now but it still surprised her when he encountered these little breakdowns in their communication. Even though Data remained relatively new to feeling anything, let alone understanding the feelings of others, it was clear some things were going to need more time than she had previously realised. It was easy to forget he had only had the ability to feel for a couple of years and given it took most people a lifetime to fully command their composure, his current confusion was quite understandable. 

She slowly let the PADD slide from her fingers and Data took it from her, his expression altering slightly, but still mostly unreadable. ‘Thank you,’ he said.

‘You’re welcome. I’ll wait in the lounge until you’re done. Call me when you need my input,’ Kristen said and started to turn back towards the lounge. 

Before she had the chance to take a step, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting her in her movement. She turned and looked back at him, more grateful than he could realise that he had reacted to her finally, that he had snapped out of his strange mood even if only for a moment or two. Data stared up at her and for a while she thought they might remain like that for some time, as she certainly didn’t know what to say to break the silence. 

‘I would appreciate your input _now_ ,’ he said, ‘and I apologise for my distant behaviour. I am feeling somewhat… confused… and it is distracting,’

‘If you need time, I can come back later. I don’t mind,’ she told him.

Data let go of her wrist and turned, pulling over the spare chair he had placed near the workstation since her last visit. It had been awkward at times having to take turns with the main chair and he had figured it might be best to provide extra seating for future visits. When it was by his side, he patted it in indication that she should sit and Kristen did so, watching him with a concerned expression. 

‘We must complete the report now. I feel I owe an adequate assessment to Wade and Gorvol. It is the least I can do because of the unfortunate eventuality of our mission,’ he said.

Kristen nodded and edged her seat a little closer to his, letting her eyes drop to what he had worked on so far. The organohalides, the atrazine, the tricorder readings taken before and after the accident, the weight and density of the basalt rocks, where each crew member had been standing, it was all there and examined with meticulous detail. She continued to read as Data took the PADD she had brought and began to upload the additional reports, in order to splice them for the final account.

*

Sometimes when Data was absorbed by something, he took on an unnatural inaction that Kristen couldn’t help but notice. His fierce concentration on important tasks captured more of his attention than any human could achieve, as most of his body remained completely motionless and his focus was intense. The speed his fingers moved when inputting information couldn’t help but remind her of his artificiality too. His physical skills, whether subtly demonstrated or blatantly obvious, were incredible. She admired those abilities now and basked in how unique he was. 

She had entered her own information to the databanks now and found herself free to observe him complete the report at her leisure. He was fascinating to watch on many levels. Kristen had missed him very much throughout her treatment in sickbay. Though conscious of that from the start, it became more apparent now because of their physical proximity and as Data manually entered the readings of Lieutenant T’Bau’s PADD, she contemplated him with a sad affection, wishing they could be closer. It had occurred that he might feel bad about the whole tragedy, being the commanding officer of that particular shift, but now it was quite blatant that he was suffering from survivor’s guilt. She was sure they all were; Data, herself, T’Bau and Ling, all of them had walked away from the cave with their lives intact, whereas Wade and Gorvol had not. 

He finished with the PADD and put it to one side, both pale hands fluttering effortlessly over the touchscreen keys of his work console as he continued to work. Kristen felt his clinical warmth, his left arm close to her right one as she observed him. She was moving to place her hand over his own before she could stop herself and Data paused in his work for a moment, turning his head to look at her. His amber eyes asked her a question. 

_You are so handsome and you have no idea. I am so attracted to you…_

Kristen leaned forwards, tilting her head towards his and felt sweet nerves surge within her as his lips glanced gently over hers. She returned those soft movements, closing her eyes. They kissed for a moment or two, good and slow, and then she pulled away, her senses as warmed as they had been the last time. Kristen wondered if he had needed that kiss as much as she had and took her hand away from his, resting her cheek in her palm. 

Data put his hands back to the console and resumed his typing, but she didn’t mind. Her lips curved to an appreciative smile once the nerves subsided and she watched him work for a minute in the silence before reaching to tap his arm, wanting to gauge the feelings he might be experiencing. His eyes glanced to hers again and she caught sight of a slight smile on his face. He remained focused on his task, but there was warmth in his expression that had not been there before. 

_We’re going to be alright,_ she thought to herself, _I’ve just got to give him time. The tables are always turning between us. I was there for him in the early days and then he was there for me when Soshi broke my heart. Now it’s time for me to wait for him. I’ve got all the patience in the world for him and more. He’s worth it. I’d do anything for him._

_I love him._

_That’s the truth. I love Data. With all my heart._

*

When they were done with the report, Kristen headed to the replicator and requested a double order of honey and milk, carrying both cups over to the lounge area of Data’s quarters. He followed her and Spot was close behind him, jumping up into his lap as sat beside her. The last hour or so had seemed to take an age to pass and it was a relief to them both to finally have some time to unwind and think of other things. She handed him his cup and laughed quietly when Spot became intrigued by the scent of his drink, butting her head insistently against his hand that held it. 

‘Commander Riker has decided to cease his care of Spot in my absence. He procured an injury to his face when trying to feed her this morning and so wishes to relinquish care of her. Doctor Crusher suggested you might resume responsibility of her, should the need occur,’ he said.

‘Sure, that’s fine by me,’ Kristen replied, stroking her fingers through the cat’s fur as she padded about Data’s lap, settling herself down for sleep. ‘It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. I enjoyed her company when you were down on Deep Space 2,’

‘It has been brought to my attention previously that I have not trained Spot adequately when it comes to responding to care external to my own. I have noticed throughout my companionship with her that she reacts well to some people and not so with others. Geordi thinks that I should attempt to tame her… to domesticate her further than she already is. Do you think she requires a firmer hand when it comes to nurturing her behaviour?’ he asked.

‘No, she’s just acting on instinct. Though why she has a problem with Will, I’m not sure. Maybe she doesn’t trust men with beards.’ Kristen smiled to herself, stroking her fingers over Spot’s belly as she turned onto her side and lashed her tail contentedly from left to right and back again.

‘Kristen, if I can request your counsel for a moment, do you think I could have prevented what happened on Loistros?’ Data asked his question spontaneously and it caught her offguard. 

She paused in her petting of the cat that lounged between them and allowed the sadness they had both felt over the duration of the night to surface for a moment, turning her brown eyes a shade darker. ‘I’ve asked myself many questions like that recently, Data… and I have wondered if I hadn’t entered the cave when I did, I could have prevented what happened. I don’t think any of us will ever know the answers when it comes to what we could have said or done differently, but what I do know is that if you could have done something to save Wade or Gorvol, you most certainly would have,’ she replied, ‘and that is very important,’

‘Indubitably,’ Data said, ‘but it occurs to me consistently that their deaths were wasteful. I could never appropriate loss of life without meaning or purpose, even before the emotion chip heightened my awareness of tragedy,’

‘Sure. I know it must be hard for you processing what happened, but it sounds to me as though you’re doing pretty well. The grief will pass eventually. You just need to give it time. What happened was not your fault. It was an accident.’

Data looked down at Spot for a moment and then looked back to Kristen. ‘I have felt guilt over you being in that dangerous predicament also. Had I not assigned you to the away team, you would not have been put in a hazardous environment,’ he said, conveying the guilt she had noticed building up in him all evening.

‘And had I not hinted at wanting to come in the first place, you never would have invited me. When it comes to our friendship, the only thing I’m concerned about is that we didn’t get to have our date.’ 

He blinked, surprised.

‘It took a lot of courage to ask you to dinner, for what it’s worth.’ Kristen found herself smiling faintly despite the solemn tone of their conversation.

‘I did not forget what we had arranged… but I did not feel right trying to reorganise our plans after the accident,’ Data replied.

Kristen gazed at him, wondering if maybe they had both had a little too much to deal with recently to start worrying about dates and suchlike. The kiss they had shared at his workstation still warmed her and though Kristen was quite sure now she was ready to explore her friendship with Data on a deeper, more intimate level, she wasn’t sure if he truly was. She didn’t sense that his feelings had changed for her, it was more a realisation that he was still healing over many things and any added stress would likely hinder that. She didn’t want to add to the influx of emotional complications he was already working through.

‘Shall we attend the funeral together tomorrow and then just see how we feel?’ she suggested.

‘As a date?’ He cocked an eyebrow.

‘No… to be honest, I don’t think a funeral is really a great idea for a first date. Let’s just go together as friends and then see how things go from then onwards. Neither of us need to rush this, right?’ she said.

Data thought for a while. ‘Have your feelings toward me reverted back to their previous platonic state?’ he asked.

‘No, of course not.’ She shook her head. ‘But I think you need more time than you realise. Don’t worry. I’ll still be here when you’re ready. Nothing will change my mind about that. You’re too important to me.’

Data tilted his head slightly, his expression touching on confused for a moment, but remaining open despite that. ‘I am still processing many things, Kristen, but I am quite certain that what I have felt for you for the past year is something that will continue to give me comfort, especially now that you are prepared to consider me as more than a friend. There were times I thought your platonic acceptance of me would suffice, but the warmth and support you have shown me recently has presented new emotional states I did not think I would ever be fortunate enough to encounter. When you asked me on a date, I felt blessed. Every time we are close, when we hold hands or kiss, I feel… lucky.’

Kristen sighed, touched by his words and yet still wishing to do the right thing for them both. ‘It’s me who’s the lucky one Data, it just took me a stupidly long time to figure it out,’ she whispered.

‘You are human and therefore you sometimes do things that do not make sense to you or to others, but it is who you are and I accept you for it and I always have done. If you would be willing to take the risk, I would like to proceed with what we have begun to explore together. If you are ready to,’ he said.

‘I don’t want to rush you when you’ve got so much on your mind,’ she replied.

‘Kristen,’ he said, ‘accelerating our bond would bring me nothing more than pleasure. I love you. I have loved you for a long time,’

‘I know.’ Kristen nodded, starting to smile again. ‘And it might come as a surprise to you, Data, but I do love you too. I always did, in my own way. It just didn’t make sense at first but now it does.’ 

She leaned forward and kissed softly him on the cheek before standing from the sofa. Data looked up at her with a sweetly shocked expression as she moved away from him, his eyes wide. He was completely lost for words, thrown by her confession. Kristen didn’t particularly want to leave, but knew they had confronted enough for one day and she would definitely see him tomorrow. Leaving her warm milk untouched on the table, she turned and left his quarters.


	28. Attraction

Captain Picard and Counselor Troi beamed back down to Loistros the following morning to hand over the additional information for the pollution manual and spent a little time with Sidian, his wives and a selection of his advisors. The site of the accident had been cordoned off and as a token of his condolence, Sidian had requested a plaque be affixed to one of the boulders near the mouth of the cave, declaring the sacrifice it cost Starfleet to cleanse the planet’s water supply. 

The Captain was moved by this, though he didn’t make it obvious due to his inherent professionalism and the fact he’d never been keen on public displays of emotion. He did say his thanks and put across how meaningful the gesture was but he also remained controlled. Counselor Troi had shaken Sidian’s hand, telling him she would make sure the families of the deceased would be informed as to his gesture should it bring them comfort and at that the meeting was brought to a close.

Back on the bridge, the Captain headed to his ready room to contact Admiral Traugott and update him on the _Enterprise’s_ current situation. 

There was an hour or two before the funerals of Wade and Gorvol were to commence and so Commander Riker took leave also to run through his notes on what he wished to say, leaving Data with command of the bridge and Troi sitting by his side. Her large, dark eyes were watchful and she had been quiet since beaming back from the planet, as though the sadness of the day had her on edge. 

She wanted to think of something to say to Data, even just to make polite conversation, but couldn’t think of anything worth talking about. Though it was a routine part of a Starfleet career to deal with the deaths of crewmates, somehow it never got any easier for her when officers passed away unduly. Being used to them occurring was one thing, but actually saying goodbye, even to those she had never spoken to, was always a depressing task. Though of course it was different for Deanna overall, as she could sense the emotions of everyone around her whether she wanted to or not and so the grief was infectious and impossible to stave off.

‘Are you alright, Counselor?’ Data broke the silence.

She looked to him. ‘Yes, just… not looking forward to this afternoon. How are you feeling about it?’ 

‘I am both dreading the funeral and looking forward to its completion,’ he replied, ‘not that I wish to rush such an important event… but the sadness associated with it seems to be affecting everyone and I am eager for that to cease. I have noticed previously that when a crewmate dies, the final ceremony seems to inspire the first stages of recovery almost immediately,’

‘It takes some of us more time than others, Data, depending on how well we knew those involved. I didn’t know Wade or Gorvol at all on a personal level, but their deaths have affected me all the same. Do you think you will grieve at all?’

Data frowned lightly, turning in the Captain’s chair to face her fully. He took a moment to look behind him and saw that Worf was distracted by something at tactical and nobody else was listening to them, then he looked back to her. ‘I have already encountered significant depressing thoughts in connection to what happened on Loistros. I have both blamed myself for the tragedy and judged myself for not preventing it. Time is easing the discomfort however and I have been assured that these reactions are… natural, if that term can be applied to myself and how I am learning to feel. I believe attending the funerals will help all of us to move on, most of all the friends of the deceased.’

Troi could sense his guilt now. Perhaps she had been preoccupied by the general malaise infusing through the bridge crew and the people she usually came into contact with, but Data’s specific emotional state had faintly eluded her until now. His guilt was there and very real indeed. He felt terrible about what had happened.

‘Don’t blame yourself,’ she said, ‘I know it’s easy to when these things happen, but it wasn’t your fault, Data. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. These things rarely are. And your feelings are coming along very naturally, don’t worry about that.’

‘Thank you, Counselor.’ Data smiled faintly in appreciation of her words. 

She turned back to look beyond the viewscreen, hoping idly that that their following mission to the Alpha Quadrant wouldn’t present quite as much stress as their previous assignments. 

*

16:00 hours approached and Kristen stood outside holodeck 7 in her uniform, her hair tied back neatly, and her hands clasped anxiously in front of her as she waited. An array of people had accumulated there and many of them had said hello to her, but she wasn’t in the mood for small talk. She recognised many people who came to stand in waiting by the doorway, a few she had counselled since beginning her practical training aboard the _Enterprise_ , but thankfully few of them tried to engage her in conversation beyond polite exchanges. 

Right now, the only people she really wanted to see were Lieutenant T’Bau, Ensign Ling, Counselor Troi, Commander Riker and, of course, Commander Data.

Silence ceased the murmuring voices of the crowd when Ensign Ling and Lieutenant T’Bau arrived and Kristen met their eyes as they approached, hoping they were doing okay. She had a feeling that they had known Wade and Gorvol as friends, whereas she was ashamed to admit that she had only learned their first names since leaving sickbay. Wordlessly, they came to stand by her and she smiled sadly at them, glad it was reciprocated, if only briefly.

When Captain Picard exited the turbolift at the end of the corridor, the rest of the bridge crew followed close behind him. Counselor Troi nodded to her, Ling and T’Bau with a sympathetic look in her eyes and Kristen nodded in greeting, wondering how she dealt with events like these. The sense of sadness was tangible to everyone, but for Troi it must be quite overwhelming. 

She met Data’s reserved gaze when he reached her and felt a touch of relief, which only heightened when he took her hand and stood by her side, making the away team that had survived the accident complete. 

Commander Riker took his place by the holodeck doorway and faced everyone. ‘I’d like to thank you all for attending the funerals of Gareth Wade and Naros Gorvol. If you’d like to follow me, we can see to giving them a fitting send off,’ he said. 

Troi stood forward from the crowd and accompanied him as he entered the green pastures beyond and one by one, the others filed in.

*

The boatswain’s whistle announced the end of the ceremony and the Captain, who had closed it down with a few words from the Bard, directed everyone to head to TenForward for drinks and food, as was customary. The crowd separated then and Kristen surmised that some people would likely wish to go back to their quarters before attending to compose themselves. T’Bau had decided not to go at all, but Ensign Ling was ‘ready for a drink’, in his words, so she decided it might best to do the same, not that TenForward was a place she particularly enjoyed the thought of. She hadn’t been there in some time… then again, all that nasty business with Soshi was done now and this was much more important.

Data hadn’t let go of Kristen’s hand throughout the funeral, but she wasn’t sure if that was because he was comforting her or if he needed the support himself. Either way, it had been welcome and as they passed through the doorway of the holodeck together and began to head towards the turbolift, she kept her fingers laced between his. 

Troi, Worf, Doctor Crusher, Ling and a few others joined them and after a short and silent journey, they were at the doors to TenForward. Everyone headed straight in there and Kristen prepared to do the same, but Data pulled her hand so she was halted and at that, he moved her to one side so the others could pass and they could talk in private. ‘Are you fit to attend the wake?’ he asked, concern etched in his eyes.

‘Yes, I think so,’ she replied, ‘but thank you for remembering why I might not be. It’s time I got back in there and put the past behind me. I’ve missed TenForward,’

‘You are welcome,’ Data said, ‘and I agree that recreating in a familiar haunt would likely be beneficial to you right now,’ 

‘Yes,’ Kristen agreed.

‘Following our discussion last night, I have an idea that might appeal to you for when we are done here,’ he added.

‘Oh?’ She smiled a little.

‘I thought we might stay for a drink and to show our respects and then we could have dinner before I am on night duty?’

‘Sure, that sounds great.’ She squeezed his hand, completely relieved that he had made sense of his guilt in specific relation to her. It seemed their conversation had done more good than she could have hoped for and things between them were definitely back on track. ‘My quarters or yours?’ she asked.

Data tilted his head. ‘Yours. If that is acceptable?’

‘Okay, let’s go get a drink then.’ 

She pulled his hand this time and he followed her as they made their way to the solemn party.

*

Guinan had taken care to arrange a little food by the bar and some quiet music played as TenForward slowly filled with people. It felt like an incredibly long time since Kristen had been there, but despite her raw associations with the place because of Soshi and his cheating and abusive ways, she found an hour or so of good company and refreshment and she was feeling much better. 

Commander Riker had taken care to provide a moving eulogy at the service and though a few people shed tears, the mood in the ship’s bar following the funeral was lighter than could have been expected. Riker and Troi sat with Doctor Crusher and the Captain at a table to the side of the bar and seemed involved in deep conversation. Worf, T’Bau, Ling and several others were standing by one of the windows, also talking and looking out at the stars. The rest of the room was bordering on full.

Geordi LaForge had sat with Kristen and Data at their table for a while, asking questions as to Data’s wellbeing since the accident. Kristen had felt like she was imposing for being there at times, due to how close the two friends were and how she was still a relative newcomer to their lives, but she remained by Data’s side all the same and did her best to keep up with all the techno-babble. 

Actually, much of it was very fascinating. When Geordi had taken the opportunity to educate her on some of Data’s inner workings before his bioplast skin had been re-grafted over his endoskeleton, she had listened astutely to what he had told her and she had taken almost all of it in. What once had scared her was now of great interest and as they talked about his motor functions, linguistic circuits and various processors, she listened in silence, trying to memorise as much as she could.

Kristen’s mind had been full all morning, which thankfully had consisted of only two sessions. When not in counsel, Kristen had sat in her office and pondered through a multitude of her own personal experiences. It made her think back to when she had been posted to the _Enterprise E_ back at Starfleet Academy and the looks of condolence she had received from her fellow graduates. A big ship, filled with people, notorious for its scrapes with danger. It had been a formidable thing to consider indeed. Now those looks made sense to her and yet she didn’t mind one bit. 

It had occurred that her official posting as a ship’s Counselor hadn’t come through from Starfleet command yet and Kristen realised how grateful she was for that. She had gained much experience in the past twelve months on the _Enterprise E_ and most especially when working with Counselor Troi throughout their mentorship together. Plus, the time the Captain had assigned her to Yhea Tal with her superiors and the recent away mission, despite its tragic end, had taught her much. The main body of her experience had come from treating her own patients however and the biggest learning curve of all was due to the man sat by her currently, talking of his positronic networks and their numerous complexities.

She looked up at Data with a little smile, wondering where the next mission might take him. She hoped it wouldn’t be dangerous. She couldn’t bear almost losing him again or him being hurt in any way. The thought alone was horrible and hurt her heart.

Kristen was about to ask a question that followed something Geordi had brought up, but then a bright flash of blue light in the centre of the room caught her attention. Silence ensued and then a few hundred heads turned to see what had caused it. 

A tall man in a grey jumpsuit with an unusual facial structure stood beside a younger man, who wore casual clothes in tones of brown and faun.

‘ _Wesley,_ ’ Geordi said, ‘I don’t believe it!’

Kristen watched as Beverley Crusher stood from her table and ran towards the visitors, throwing her arms around the lithe frame of the shorter one, her expression one of mixed relief and joy. The Captain was next to follow, then Riker and then Troi. 

‘Who are they?’ she asked.

‘That is Wesley Crusher and his companion The Traveller. We must greet them,’ Data replied, his own smile mirroring the happiness that had erupted throughout the room. 

Geordi stood and they joined him, wading through the throng to say their hellos.

*

It was clear that the bridge crew had missed Mr Crusher, especially from what Kristen could gather from the buzz. According to what Data told her, he had left Starfleet after serving aboard the _Enterprise D_ and then studying at Starfleet Academy. He had been exploring the universe with the gentile character that stood by his side. That person was apparently not wishing to involve himself too much, for he was perusing all of the excitement with a mild expression and not really speaking to anyone beyond pleasantries. 

Wesley had his Mother’s fine-boned handsomeness and looked just as delighted as everyone else to be back there with his old friends. Kristen had never seen Captain Picard express himself with obvious emotion, no matter what the circumstance, but currently his smile was wide and he was animated in his movements, reacting with much enthusiasm to the stories he heard or told in return. Riker too had been very pleased to see the young man and as soon as the shock had ebbed away from their sudden arrival, Wesley and The Traveller were invited to sit at a large table that was instantly surrounded by friends and acquaintances. 

Data pulled out a seat for Kristen and she took it with a thank you as he came to stand behind her, leaving room for others to sit at the table. She had worried for a moment that he might leave her on her own so he could become more involved, but he put one hand to the back of her chair and the other in an affectionate clasp to her shoulder to let her know he was staying with her. 

It had made her smile to herself as she did her best to keep up with where the young man had been over the past few years and what he had been doing and as she began to relax and enjoy the dramatic turn in the wake, she lifted her hand from the table and placed it over Data’s, rubbing his fore and index fingers with her thumb.

Wesley bore an obvious intelligence and it was quite easy to be drawn along the rhythm of his storytelling due to his easygoing humour. His friend sat silently by his side, serene and gracious to everyone who addressed him and between the pair of them, they were certainly entertaining. Even Guinan, who usually remained by the bar during formal events to keep a watch on everything from a distance, came over with a tray holding four bottles of Château Picard and numerous glasses for everyone. The Captain had joked with her that they were meant to be saving his family’s vintage for a special occasion and filled with light and confidence, Wesley had retorted that it surely couldn’t get more special than a visit from himself. Everyone laughed, Kristen included.

Deanna Troi, who had appeared darksome for most of the past few hours, was now laughing and joining in the fun too, and it seemed that the ice set so thickly by the unfortunate responsibilities of the day had begun to thaw. 

Wesley had asked why they were all there together in the first place and there was a dip in the mood for a moment as Riker explained what had happened on Loistros. He was mindful that the shared buoyancy of everyone at the table should certainly not dissuade from their purpose and so eventually it was suggested that they assign Wesley and The Traveller to their own individual quarters and that another get-together should be arranged for the following evening to celebrate their return.

Data moved back as people began to stand from their seats and let go of Kristen’s hand so she could get up and do the same. He had spent very little time with Wesley since his emotion chip had been fitted and now found himself truly overjoyed to see him again. 

It seemed his young friend felt the same as he headed straight for him, shaking his hand and grinning. ‘How are you, Data? I hope you’re coming tomorrow. I’ve got so much more to tell you all. It should be a great party,’ he enthused.

‘I am functioning well, Wesley, thank you for asking. My duties should permit me to attend. I shall look forward to it,’ Data replied. 

Then Data turned a little and noticed Kristen was waiting for him at the side of the table, looking a little awkward. He extended a hand to her, gesturing that she should come over so he could introduce her properly to his old friend and ex-colleague. She moved over to his side again, smiling shyly and blushing.

‘Hi, I’m Wesley Crusher.’ The young man offered her his hand and she shook it.

‘This is Lieutenant Kristen Harper. She has been assigned to Troi as a protégé Counselor and has been serving with us for the past year,’ Data explained.

‘Hello. I’m pleased to meet you. I’ve worked with your Mother recently, she’s a lovely woman,’ Kristen said, her inherent shyness not quite prevailing over her manners despite the pinkness in her cheeks.

‘Thanks. Yeah, my Mom is great. I’ve missed her a lot. Are you coming to the party too?’ Wesley asked.

Kristen looked to Data then. He returned her gaze with a small smile, realising they had now reached a stage where it was suitable to attend organised events together, even if they were not quite established as a couple yet. It was a significant advancement in their friendship and a very positive sign indeed as to their shared future. 

‘I will be attending,’ he said to her, ‘if you would like to, I can accompany you?’

‘Sure.’ Kristen turned back to Wesley with a grin. ‘We’ll be there.’

It seemed to dawn on Wesley then that much had changed in his absence, but he didn’t make a great show of the realisation. He gave Data a brief look that translated several silent messages and Data understood every one of them. Back when Wesley had been a boy and had still been struggling to grasp many of the complexities of adulthood, his experiences had reflected many of the misunderstandings Data had had about humanity. They had formed a bond of friendship fused with innocence and a desire they both held to fit in with others and had had much in common besides. If anyone would see Data’s connection with Kristen as a breakthrough, then it would certainly be Wesley Crusher.

‘That’s great,’ he said, ‘I’ll see you both there.’ The young man smiled with respectful warmth in his eyes and then turned, heading off to speak with his Mother and the Captain.

‘He seems nice,’ Kristen said. She had watched the wordless exchange between them both and noticed it had been important, even if she didn’t entirely understand what it had been about.

‘He is nice,’ Data replied, ‘a true credit to his Mother,’

‘I’m sure we’ll get on just fine then.’

Data nodded. ‘You will get the chance to speak with him further tomorrow. Shall we leave now or did you want another drink first?’ he asked.

‘No, let’s go. I’m tired… it’s been such a long day,’ Kristen said, reaching to take his hand in hers, ‘and I can’t wait to get out of this uniform too.’

Data gave her a look of comical surprise at her words, as though she had been speaking them suggestively. 

Kristen swatted his arm playfully in return, embarrassed at how she had sounded. ‘I didn’t mean it like _that!_ ’ 

‘I know.’ Data laughed, guiding her through the crowds towards the doorway.

‘Oh my.’ She rolled her eyes at herself.

The amusement prevailed enticingly between them all the way back to her quarters.

* 

When they reached their destination, Data realised with perhaps a touch of nervousness that the date that he and Kristen had been skirting around over the past so many months was finally upon them. He may have managed to flirt with her as they had left the party, but now his confidence dipped somewhat and he found himself hoping he would be capable of saying and doing the right things. 

Data had Kristen’s attention, she certainly had his, and though it was everything he’d ever wanted, it was also a serious thing to undertake. The gentle affection they had shared throughout the last few days had brought him constant comfort but now they were left to their own devices he couldn’t help but wonder where else it might lead. It was one thing holding hands in public as a symbol of friendship and support, but there was a sense of anticipation building in him now that was both vague in content and urgent in depth.

Before the accident, the night they had shared on her birthday and the time spent on Loistros before that had presented a whole array of new emotions for him to make sense of. Seeing her crossing the village square in the whites of the desert uniform, her smile warm and confident as she sought him was something he had thought of consistently since then. The mental image of her was burned into his mind. Though he had known for some time now that he was deeply in love with Kristen, Data had felt something significantly different towards her that day that he could only pinpoint as sexual desire. He’d never really had a libido in the past. He had no hormones to blame such things on even now, but still he could not deny that he now wanted her as close as possible and at all times. 

Though he knew it was normal and nothing to be ashamed of, he had battled it subtly now and then, not wishing to disrespect her. Down on Loistros, he had been specifically distracted by her physical appearance, which was usually only a fraction of what he appreciated about Kristen as a whole. He had always found her to be beautiful, but when he saw her in that uniform his subroutines had presented ideas that were not quite befitting of someone in his professional standing, or not in Data’s opinion anyway. 

All he had known previously was that he wanted to be near her and wanted her to love him, but now he was accustomed to the touch of her skin and the way she kissed, their current solitude presented many enticing variables… and especially after her admission that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. 

She’d told him that she loved him too. That meant everything.

He _really_ wanted to kiss her again. And touch her. And more. 

Kristen went to change out of her uniform as soon as they got back and in the meantime, he replicated them something to eat to keep himself occupied. Not entirely sure what she would prefer, Data opted to select a few different items he knew were favoured by others. Geordi liked Italian food, so he chose one his favourite pasta dishes, along with some chocolate-based dessert that he knew Troi liked, with some side options that Commander Riker had previously recommended when talking about his culinary adventures as a boy cooking for himself and his Father. 

When Kristen came back from her bedroom in a fitted grey dress, tied about the waist with a thin silk ribbon; Data paused in his laying of the table and simply looked at her. Her hair was loose and her eyes were gleaming softly. She looked wonderful and he felt in awe of her.

_She loves me. How is that possible? I am too fortunate._

‘I want to talk to you about something… but I’m worried it might ruin the mood,’ Kristen said, seemingly not noticing his blatant appreciation of her. She wandered to his side and bent to lift a glass of Aldbarian wine he had set down and she sipped some of it, waiting for his response. ‘Mmm. This is nice. It tastes like damsons.’

‘Is everything alright?’ he asked. 

‘Hmm. Let’s sit down and eat and I’ll tell you.’ She moved over to the sofa and sat, taking another sip and then looked up to him with a smile. ‘Come on, you have night watch soon,’ she said. With her spare hand she patted the seat next to her. 

Data left what he had been doing and joined her, wishing absently that he wouldn’t have to leave in a few hours’ time. Kristen, ever the keen Counselor, had been thinking about some of their discussions some time ago that involved Lore. It seemed she had given thought to the method of fixing Data’s legs that Geordi had decided to go along with and had become concerned that he was being a little more stoical than usual when it came to dealing with it. 

She talked, as they ate a meal together for the first time, about how she knew his case was different to most but added that it didn’t make it any less significant when it came to the psychological impact. Over time, Data had begun to not mind discussing Lore with Kristen anymore, as she knew and respected his feelings on the subject and he was touched that she had thought about that, as he too had been preoccupied by it. She truly cared about the matter and of that there was no doubt.

‘It is something I am coming to terms with. Though I had thought of discussing it with someone if my malaise increased,’ he said, when they had navigated the subject for some time.

‘I guess some people would tell you just to see Lore as parts, like in the way that a human would view a cardiac implant or a dermaplastic graft, but I know it goes much deeper than that for you… and of course it does. It’s going to take some adjusting to, so don’t be afraid if it gets you down sometimes,’ Kristen replied.

‘I shall try not to let it get me down. Beyond my discomfort in having him as part of me now, I find it is presenting additional dark thoughts about Lore in general, which can be somewhat problematic. I had thought I had dealt with my associations with him and successfully progressed beyond them, but now I find myself wondering if perhaps that is not the case,’ Data said.

‘Had Lore’s memories been integrated into your own, or his neural net been transferred in some way, I would be concerned too. Trust me Data, you will get used to this. You’re lucky you two were identical in the first place. Imagine how weird it would have been adjusting to a set of legs you didn’t recognise.’

‘Hmm,’ he replied. Data hummed this light note on occasion when realising something new and Kristen always liked it when he did, for it made her smile. 

She dipped her spoon into the last of her dessert and with a little more distraction than he would have preferred; Data watched her slowly slip the utensil from her full lips and then place it back in the bowl. He considered briefly how much he wished he was that spoon and though it made no sense at all to want to be a piece of cutlery, it also resonated in a way that would surely make him feel flustered if he allowed himself to get too engrossed by it. 

Kristen leaned forward and set the bowl on the table and then sat back with her glass of wine. He wondered what to say next, his processors switching thoughts rapidly from Lore to his current enjoyment of Kristen’s company and the fascinating way she enjoyed her dessert. 

‘Let’s change the subject,’ she decided.

‘Yes.’ Data was all too ready to push Lore from his thoughts by that point.

‘So what do you expect to find in the Alpha Quadrant?’ she asked, tilting her head as she watched him.

‘As of yet, I am unsure. Given the complications of our recent missions, I feel we have been given this new task to perhaps… alleviate… the tension on board. Admiral Traugott is a personal friend of the Captain and will no doubt have considered the best interests of the crew in assigning the upcoming exploration and I expect that…’ Data trailed off, realising she was smiling at him in a fond manner and he wasn’t sure why that was. 

A prompt from his flirtation subroutine encouraged him to make physical contact with Kristen in some way, to reciprocate the warmth that simmered in her eyes, but he couldn’t act upon it for undefined reasons. As though sensing his awkwardness and wanting to put him at easy, she reached to put her glass down on the floor and then sat upright again, leaning forward and watching him intently. Her smile was welcoming, her posture relaxed. 

_Her lips look so soft… her eyes are beautiful…_

Sexuality, in Data’s experience thus so far, was the most labyrinthine of all of all human psychological aspects and he wished at times like these that he had dated a little more before Kristen had joined the ship. What he wouldn’t have given for a little more experience with women. At least then he would have a little more practise to add to his theoretical knowledge. He had discovered in the past that understanding the theory of romance and sex did very little when actually applying to periods of time spent with a female companion and the last thing he wanted right now was to ruin things between them. 

One deliberate move and their friendship could be changed forever and though Data was conscious that was not necessarily a good thing if Kristen wasn’t ready, all he could think of doing was kissing her and getting close enough to lose himself in her entirely. He’d missed the sparks of attraction they had generated before the accident. He’d missed the playfulness and the sensual moods between them. All of that was returning now and Data was concerned that he was out of his depth. He wanted Kristen badly but he didn’t want to lose her by doing the wrong thing.

‘Why do you look nervous all of a sudden?’ she asked, in a playful tone. 

‘I do not know,’ he replied, honestly. 

Would this be a good time to make it clear to her that he was fully functional and anatomically correct? No. Kristen knew he was capable of having sex. They had discussed it both in relation to Tasha and the Borg Queen in the past. Data opened his mouth to try and say something more and willed some words to come, but the words were just as shy as he had become and so he closed it again, hoping her learned understanding of emotions would help her read between the lines.

Kristen took his hand, lifted it and then clasped her fingers through his own. He glanced at their hands and then back at her face. Her thumb rubbed at his and her eyes gleamed. He rubbed her thumb with his, wanting to return the affection. When Data had kissed her on her birthday, he had found confidence from a source he couldn’t place and he willed that same straightforwardness to return to him, but it did not. This was what he had hoped for and now it was beginning to happen, his sensors felt overloaded. Not to a dangerous capacity, but the nerves and desire were forces to be reckoned with all the same. 

Kristen used his arm as leverage as she knelt up on the sofa and then, maintaining eye contact with him all the time, she moved. 

_What is she doing? Oh. I understand now. She is straddling my lap. Kristen Harper is straddling my lap._

Data froze, overwhelmed by her closeness and knowing already that he would replay this moment time and time again in the future, just to ensure that it had really happened to him and he hadn’t accidentally activated his dream program. To think there had been time when almost kissing her had kept him distracted and tortured with longing for her and now she was the one leading the way. It was quite incredible.

‘Must you attend night watch?’ she whispered.

‘Yes,’ he replied.

‘Aww…’ She leaned in, grazing her lips over his. 

‘It is unfortunate, but I must,’

‘That makes me sad.’ She touched her lips to his again, firmer this time.

Data kissed her in return, wishing she hadn’t brought up his inevitable departure. He could have gone on for some time pretending it wasn’t so. He looked up to her when she moved back for a moment, seeing her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were lightly flushed, but most certainly not through embarrassment this time. She chewed her lip for a few seconds and then she released it, moving to press herself close against him again. 

Though he was trying to keep his composure, all Data could taste and smell and feel was her and it was sweetly confounding. ‘I am sorry… but I must attend night watch. I would much prefer to be here with you… had I the choice to remain…’ he replied, moving his hands to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer still, quite unable to do anything else. 

Kristen smiled, seemingly pleased that he was holding her properly now and managing to respond to her affection more openly. ‘I wish you didn’t have to leave me,’ she added.

‘As do I,’ he replied.

_I would stay right here with you forever if I could, Kristen…_

‘I hope I’m not a bad influence on you,’ she said, almost to herself.

‘There has been no finer influence on me than-’

‘Shush now,’ she cut in. 

One of her hands smoothed gently upwards from the grey shoulder of his uniform jumpsuit to touch gently at the side of his face, as though she were both intrigued and enamoured by the paleness of his gold complexion. He tilted his head and watched her, spellbound, as each stroke of her fingers against his cheek heightened his need to stay with her. She traced the outline of his sideburn, sharp and black, and then kissed him again, her lips sugared with need. 

Data’s hands slid up her back, one weaving into her hair and the other clasping at the side of her neck. He couldn’t recall ever wanting to be so close to her, ever needing to appreciate her in full like this. But then those thoughts melted away, replaced by other ones instead, ones that were inspired by the wonderful things that Kristen was doing with her mouth. She kissed at his lower lip, tugged it gently with her teeth, and then before he could even process how arousing that was, she let go and nuzzled his nose with hers.

Then she brought her mouth to his again and when he reached for another kiss, she pulled back and smiled at him impishly. He sighed, though Data would have been lying if he has said he wasn’t enjoying this sort of torment madly. She moved in once more and this time he held her close so she couldn’t pull away and tease him. He crushed his mouth to hers and she gave in without protest, sinking into the kiss with gusto. Her tongue found his and they played, stroking, tasting…

It went on and on for a while, but Data knew he had to stop. 

_I am going to be late. The Captain will be confused. I am never, ever late._

It was torture knowing he had to leave soon and making up his mind, Data broke the kiss and watched her catch her breath in the dim light, her eyes smouldering. 

‘So…’ Kristen said, leaning forward to touch her lips to his again.

He responded slowly, unable to deny her for the time being. Many of his daydreams over the past year had featured instances like this, but as he had expected, the reality of holding her in his arms and seeing her so moved purely by their sensual interaction was decidedly much more intense than his fantasies could ever have been. 

_I will be late. I need to control this situation._

Remembering himself, Data broke the kiss again. He knew that if he left things much longer the Captain would have to summon him personally to the bridge, which would not be good at all. He’d need to explain himself and that would not be possible.

‘So I should leave for duty,’ he said. 

Kristen made an audibly disgruntled sound when he abruptly turned her in his arms and set her back on the sofa, then standing up so he could take a moment to straighten out his uniform. She pushed herself to the edge of her seat with questions in her eyes, and then got to her feet also, following him with a confused frown as he walked the short distance away towards his exit with his back to her. 

‘Hey… wait a minute… Data?’ she said.

Data had considered that it might be better to leave before things became irreversible in their motion between them, but didn’t want to give her the wrong impression at the same time. He halted when she spoke and still striding behind him, Kristen walked headlong into him and almost fell over onto her backside. He turned in a flash and grabbed her arms, pulling her upright again so they were face to face. 

Kristen continued to glare at him, obviously offended by his attempt at a sudden departure after what they’d just shared. ‘What the hell, Data?’ she said, ‘you can’t kiss me and hold me like that and then just walk away like-’ 

Data kissed her again, silencing her. 

Kristen made a soft sound of surprise and then she began to respond; pulling her arms free of his hands so she could wrap them both about his neck. Her soft lips pushed against his and when she opened her mouth a little, he licked her tongue. She made a keening sound this time, one that let him know she was aroused instead of disgruntled now. One of her hands stroked through his hair and Data had to hold down a moan of pleasure. 

Everything began to blur and then they were moving together until her back met the wall of her quarters with a bump. Data was kissing her without constraint, pressing his body against hers just as she had done to him a short time ago, catalysed by all that she was and all they were currently beginning to share. This was most definitely unlike any intimate experience he had attempted to undertake in the past. Data felt driven by something that was hungry and yearning and infused with love for her all at the same time. 

Kristen responded with equal franticness, her breathing chaotic against his automatonic stillness as she moved her hands to his shoulders and squeezed him there. She lifted her leg and he reached for it, holding her thigh against his hip. Twelve months of nerves and patience were beginning to unwind with alarming rapidity, but then she touched both palms to his face and broke the kiss, her eyes dark with arousal when she looked into his. ‘I don’t want to get you into trouble,’ she whispered, her eyes gleaming. 

‘I do not want to leave,’ Data replied.

‘But you have to,’ she said, licking her lips.

‘Your logic is disagreeable, but most certainly accurate,’ he replied. 

‘One more kiss might be nice though…’ she returned, leaning into him again.

_Anything you want, Kristen. I am yours. I am yours completely._

Data held her face and then he granted her request, but with slow tenderness this time. This last kiss was deep but it was controlled too. Data knew he had to take it slow otherwise he would end up stripping off her clothes and taking her to bed. It went on for over three minutes, according to what his internal chronometer told him, and then he managed to pull away. 

Kristen smiled up at him, a little out of breath, and he returned the smile. She lowered her hands to the chest of his uniform and made a few adjustments, straightening him out again so there were no signs of dishevelment or disarray. Data let go of her thigh and stepped back from Kristen with obvious reluctance, giving her room to move freely. She righted herself, though appeared a little unsteady on her feet. 

He turned then and headed to the door, striding out to the corridor beyond, but she followed and looked out after him. ‘Data!’ she said, whispering as loudly as she could. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw she was smiling. ‘Yes, Kristen?’

‘Are you still going to take me to the party tomorrow?’ she asked.

‘You may count on that, Lieutenant,’ he replied. He smiled with a brief nod and then continued on his journey to the turbolift. 

The doors closed behind him and he requested he be taken to the bridge at once. Waiting in the silence and glad that nobody shared the journey with him, Data shook his head and then stared into space, hardly able to believe what had just come to pass. 

_She loves me and I love her. Everything has fallen into place. Finally._

Realigning his posture so that he resembled someone who was completely composed and ready for duty, Data strode onto the bridge and greeted Captain Picard, before taking command for nightshift. It was going to be some twelve hours until he would be relieved, but there was plenty to occupy his thoughts this time, and he knew they would all be about Kristen Harper.


	29. Coupled

The _Enterprise E_ headed towards the Alpha Quadrant at warp 6, her crew saddened by their recent losses but also placated by the return of Wesley Crusher and his companion The Traveller. News had spread fast about their arrival and it seemed that a new hope had begun to infuse throughout the ship, lifting the spirits of those who had been affected by the dangerous elements of the previous missions and in turn their families and friends. It was not just Wesley’s return that had inspired optimism, as the journey they were now undertaking promised great opportunities for discovery. 

Whether one was a member of Starfleet or simply a passenger on board, it was exciting indeed for everyone to be heading to a sector of the galaxy that had only been explored by 25% in years past. 

Down in Engineering, Geordi LaForge was bent over the master systems display going through some routine checks, a boring task but a necessary one all the same with Wesley by his side. Though the ships most recent guest had been on a transdimensional journey for the past several years and had seen things that would likely expand the minds of the crew tenfold, it seemed he had not changed all that much. First thing that morning he had made his way to Geordi’s office and offered to help with anything that might need doing just as he had in the old days. 

As it happened, there were no tasks that required urgent attention but Geordi could tell that the former Starfleet officer was eager to get involved again after his time away and so currently he was updating him on the changes between the former _Enterprise D_ they had served on together and the current one.

A little after noon, they had gone for a break and something to eat in Geordi’s office and it was there they got to truly catch up with one another beyond warp cores, nacelle pylons and control chips. The previous night Wesley had been bombarded with questions and greetings and had barely had the time to talk directly to anyone for a decent amount of time. Beyond reliving a few stories to the table they had sat at, he had been rushed in every conversation. Now they were on their own, Geordi took the opportunity to ask where he had been.

‘I don’t want to sound… rude… but it’s a little hard explaining the things I’ve seen to…’ It was clear he wanted to say something along the lines of ‘someone like you’ but he didn’t venture there. 

Geordi understood what he was getting at and expected a reply of that nature anyway, so he smiled faintly and offered his friend another sandwich. ‘Are you going back to wherever it is you’ve been?’ he asked.

‘Eventually. I wouldn’t mind hanging about here for a while and spending time with you all again. I missed Mom a lot… well, I missed all of you a lot. I’m hoping the Captain won’t mind me staying aboard for the next mission or so and then the Traveller and I will get on our way,’ Wesley replied.

‘You still haven’t thought up an informal name for him?’ Geordi asked between bites, referring to the fact his name was unpronounceable by humanoid lifeforms.

‘We discussed it from time to time, but after calling him ‘The Traveller’ for so many years, it kind of stuck. I’m used to it, so… yeah.’ Wesley smiled and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. ‘Sometimes I call him ‘Trav’ for short, if that sort of informality is called for,’

‘ _Trav?_ ’ Geordi laughed. ‘Does he mind?’

‘No. He understands quite a lot about human nature but still distances himself from it. He reminds me of Q in that sense, but The Traveller is much calmer and ethically bound,’

‘I’ll say,’ Geordi agreed.

‘So what else have you all been up to? I heard about Yhea Tal and the full story about Loistros from Mom and the Captain after TenForward last night,’

‘This year has flown by so far. Starfleet Academy sent along a group of junior Lieutenants for the senior staff to mentor and that’s had plenty of ups and downs. You certainly benefited from spending your formative years as an acting Ensign with us, so maybe they’ve followed on from that. Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi have got back together, though I’m sure you noticed that last night?’

‘Yeah.’ Wesley nodded, finished eating and pushed his plate away. ‘It was about time,’

‘Nurse Ogawa and Lieutenant Powell have had another baby. A girl this time, they called her Rachelle. Worf’s son Alexander is eighteen now.’ Geordi noted Wesley’s look of astonishment at that and then continued. ‘Thankfully we haven’t seen Q or heard a thing about him misbehaving elsewhere in any way, so all’s quiet on that front. Lieutenant Barclay is still here.’

Wes laughed. ‘Broccoli… I haven’t thought about him in a long time. How is he? Still painting the holodeck red every Saturday night?’

Geordi would not normally have encouraged this sort of talk about someone under his direct command, but he knew Wes’s jokes were borne of a sincere fondness and so he laughed along with him. ‘Actually, he’s doing a lot better. He doesn’t use the holodeck much at all these days. If I remember rightly, he has a girlfriend now,’

‘Really? Wow, I’m pleased for him. What about you? Have you settled down yet or found someone special?’

With a slight smile and a distant look in his bright blue eyes, the Chief of Engineering pushed his own plate away and picked up his iced coffee. ‘I’m still looking. I’ve had a couple of dates this year, but nothing serious. Leah and I keep in touch… but she’s still happily married which is great for her, but not so great for me.’

Wes gave his friend a consolatory smile. ‘What about one of those protégé Lieutenants? None of those catch your eye?’

“Not exactly… though I can’t say the same for Data. You noticed he had a girl on his arm last night?’

‘I did. He introduced me to her. Kristen something-or-another? Trust Data to constantly get the wrong end of the stick when it comes to personal relationships for years, finally fit his emotion chip and then score himself a pretty girl straight away,’ he said, with a laugh.

‘It wasn’t straight away, Wes, I assure you.’ Geordi took a sip of his drink.

‘So bring me up to speed,’ Wes invited. 

Geordi did so, knowing that Data wouldn’t mind just as long as he didn’t say too much. He briefly detailed what had happened with Data’s counselling, how he’d come to fall for Harper rather quickly, Harper’s initial fear of artificial life and how that was assuaged over time and the car crash of a relationship she’d had with Lieutenant Soshi. Then he described how much closer she and Data had become since the accident on Loistros; all of the hand-holding he’d witnessed and how they were pretty much inseparable when not on duty. 

‘So she’s his girlfriend now?’ Wes asked, getting up from the desk in Geordi’s office and readying himself to return to main Engineering.

‘No, or at least I don’t think so,’ Geordi replied, also getting up. They began to walk together back to the master systems display, passing others returning from their lunch break also. ‘Then again, I’m not sure I know for sure. He seems happy though,’

‘Good. He deserves it.’ Wesley smiled and then turned to the numbers and codes on the screen.

*

A briefing was taking place in the Captain’s observation lounge and the majority of the senior crew attended, except for LaForge who was busy with other tasks and Worf, who was working through some security crew assessments on the holodeck. The _Enterprise_ was still hours away from the Alpha Quadrant and already an incoming message had been received from the _USS Dynasty_ passing on a murmur that the missing colonists from Valtal IV had been seen in captivity down on an unchartered planet called Komos B. Permission had been granted from Starfleet that a small away team could investigate the situation, as long as they went undercover and incognito, bearing the Prime Directive in mind.

‘Very little contact has been made with the planet so far, so the most we know about it is that the air is breathable by our standards and that the people have a facial structure that resembles that of Romulans, except that the natural hairline and customary styling is different,’ said the Captain.

‘How ironic that the colonists were terrorized by an actual Romulan, only to escape and then be captured by a race that resembles them,’ Troi reflected.

‘Why have they been captured? For what crime?’ Riker asked.

‘That’s what I hope we’re going to find out, if they’re down there at all. I want you, Number One, to head the away mission, along with Mr Data and Mr Worf. According to the file sent to Doctor Crusher from the _Dynasty_ , the physical stature of a Komosian is usually one that is strong and capable of exerting impressive physical abilities,’ Picard replied.

‘Should I go too? I may be able to sense something useful?’ Troi offered.

‘We only know the external anatomy of the males, Counselor. Once the first visit is complete, we can perhaps add to the away team. I would like the Doctor down there too eventually in case the colonists _are_ there and injured,’ the Captain replied.

‘What shall we do until then?’ Riker asked.

‘There’s little we can do beyond preparing the physical alterations you will have to wear. I suggest we do our homework and see what else we can come up with. Why would the Valtalians go to Komos B? How could they have got there after the final fight? Mr Data, I want you to ask The Traveller what he knows about the planet and its people. Report back to me at 17:00 hours.’

‘Aye Sir.’ Data nodded, standing to leave.

‘Counselor, please head to sickbay and visit with the Doctor and see how she’s getting on with the disguises. Between the two of you, you might be able to figure what sort of brain structure and psychology these people may have. Number One, you’re with me.’ 

The Captain stood and the observation lounge emptied as each officer went about their task.

* 

Lieutenant Harper sat in her office with Lieutenant Caroline O’Reilly, listening to her recount some elements from an abusive relationship she had been a part of during her teenage years. O’Reilly had never spent time with a Counselor before and so kept apologising when her tears fell and Harper was doing her best to reassure her that her reactions were normal and natural and encouraged her to continue her story at the same time. O’Reilly was a new patient, recently added to her roster by Counselor Troi after some older patients had terminated their therapy and so far, Harper felt it was going to be a long and arduous journey when it came to her healing. 

‘The thing is… I feel that the less I concentrate on my past, the more it creeps up in my day-to-day thoughts when I don’t want it to. Sometimes someone will pass me in the corridor or touch me to get my attention and I damn near jump out of my skin. I can’t go on like this, Kristen. It’s driving me crazy,’ Caroline said.

‘If you actively try not to deal with your problems, they will find their own way of making you face them anyway, Caroline. Whether it be through the metaphors in your dreams, a random headache you can’t place or just a sense of general unease that won’t shift. What I want you to do is report to me three times a week for hour long sessions and even if it takes months, we’ll find a way to help you deal with what happened to you. We’ll work this out and you have my word on that.’ 

Kristen gave her patient a determined smile, which was returned with a touch of sadness. ‘I don’t want to let anyone down, but I so want to work on as usual. Do you think I’m fit to tend to my duties?’ Caroline asked.

‘Who is your commanding Officer?’

‘Commander LaForge,’

‘I’ll be seeing him at a social event to celebrate the return of Wesley Crusher tonight, as it happens. So I will take him to one side and explain to him that you’re having a few issues but that you would like to continue working for him. How does that sound?’

‘You won’t… tell him…’

‘No, I won’t tell him anything he doesn’t need to know. Don’t worry. One of the first things we Counselors are taught at Starfleet is the importance of absolute discretion,’ Kristen said.

‘Thank you.’ The troubled Lieutenant nodded and then got to her feet. ‘When should I next report to you?’

‘In two days’ time, 13:00 hours,’

‘I’ll be there. Thank you, Kristen.’ O’Reilly turned and left her office.

At once Kristen began to clear the empty coffee cups they had drank from during their time together, taking them back to the replicator. She requested a fresh cup for herself with cream and sweetener and then felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she heard the familiar bleep indicating she had a message on her comm screen. She returned to her desk and sat down, dearly hoping it would be Data, and then manually accepted it.

Her oldest brother Robert sat looking back at her. 

She hadn’t seen him for a very long time. When they were all still living at home and Kristen was gearing up to tell her Father that she wanted to join Starfleet, he had had enough of their Father’s eccentric views and had moved out to Croatia, accepting a construction job without saying much to anyone before he left. Jason, the middle child of their family, had reacted very badly to his sudden departure and to that day they were not on speaking terms, as far as Kristen knew. She hated that her brothers didn’t talk anymore, but it was their business and not hers.

Seeing Robert’s dark brown eyes again instantly reminded her of her Father and she froze, her hand becoming motionless as she lifted her coffee to her lips. ‘Hey Krissy,’ he said, ‘oh, come on now. You can’t be that surprised to see me?’ 

‘I haven’t spoken to you in six years, Rob. I’d say that’s an adequate reason to be a little surprised to hear from you like this,’

‘Well, you can use some of that fancy psychology you know so much about to deal with it, little sister. How are you keeping?’

‘I’m good,’ she said, honestly. She realised then that this must have something to do with their Father and her blood began to run cold with apprehension. If her Father had been furious that she was friends with an android then he would likely keel over and die if he found out the rest. ‘And you?’

‘I’m great, thank you. I thought you might like to know that you’re an Aunt now. I married two years ago and my wife and I have a daughter, Brinn. She would love to meet you at some point,’

‘Congratulations, Rob, that’s wonderful! Does Jason know that he’s an uncle or are you leaving it to me to pass on the news?’

Robert gave her a look, indicating that he didn’t appreciate their brother’s name being mentioned. ‘You can tell him, if you want to. Or don’t, either way,’ he said. 

‘Alright,’ she said.

He gazed at her thoughtfully. ‘Look, kid, we need to talk about what happened with you and Dad. Mum got in touch yesterday morning saying that you two had some sort of a disagreement over an android? Around the time of your birthday? I told her she must be mistaken. I figured that Dad probably got confused or something. Anyway, Mum asked if I’d speak to you about it. I think she’s nervous that if she contacts you, Dad will find out and go crazy at her for going behind his back.’

Kristen sipped her coffee and sighed. She felt nervous just thinking about this stuff, considering how deep it ran in her now, and talking about it was harder still. She had never wanted to lose her Father, but knew the way he had behaved was wrong and since then hadn’t looked back even once. Her own resilience had surprised her and it had increased her confidence in many ways. But she hadn’t forgotten what had happened and had often wondered if it would be possible to fix the problem without losing Data in the process. She would _not_ lose him. Not now. Not ever. Even at the cost of losing her parents, she would not give up on Data. He was rapidly becoming the centre of her whole universe.

‘Rob, I’m going to condense this for you as I have another appointment in ten minutes and I need to prepare for it first. Dad contacted me on my birthday and we talked for a while. I mentioned I had a friend who was an android and he cut the conversation short, wishing me luck with my career. That’s all there was to it,’ she explained.

‘Ouch,’ Robert replied, ‘so it is true then, you’re rubbing shoulders with robots now?’

Kristen bristled. ‘That’s below you. You never agreed with Dad’s hatred of artificial life before,’ she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

‘And I still don’t agree with him. I know what a prig he can be. If you’re happy and doing what you want to do with your life; then I have no problem with anything you want or with whatever you do. From what Mum said, she feels just the same way as I do. She’s not crazy about androids or whatever but she still doesn’t want to make your choices for you or try to rule your life. I can’t speak for Jason obviously, but Dad… Krissy, he’s not going to want to know you all the time you’re keeping those social arrangements and we both know it,’ Robert said.

‘And I’ve come to terms with that. When someone truly loves you, they never expect you to choose between them and someone else and they don’t force their beliefs and expectations on you. Dad’s been filling my head with false fears all my life and I’ve had enough of it. I’ll always love him, but the… connection… I have with Data… it means more to me than pretending to be someone I’m not for Dad. Data means the world to me. I love him,’ Kristen replied.

Robert nodded, taking that in. ‘But you’re really happy though, right? Because if you’re not, I don’t know if I can beat up on an android to defend my little sister’s honour.’ He was smiling with genuine warmth then, for the first time since he had contacted her.

‘I’m very happy,’ she said, also smiling, ‘you don’t need to defend me or worry about me. Nobody does. If Dad wants to talk, he knows where to find me and I’ll never turn him away. I don’t ask him to accept Data, but I do expect him to accept _my_ life choices. It’s not so much to ask is it?’

‘No. But then… we’re not like Dad are we?’

‘No, we’re not,’ she agreed. 

‘Alright. I’ll be in touch soon enough, maybe next time I can introduce you to Brinn. I know it’s not as personal as a face-to-face meeting, but I’d still like you to see her and I know she wants to see you,’

‘That sounds lovely,’ Kristen replied. ‘And Rob… don’t leave it so long next time, okay?’

‘Okay Krissy. I love you, kid. Goodbye.’ 

The screen went blank and Kristen sat looking at her reflection in the darkened glass of her computer, deeply touched by her brother’s kind words. Even if she and her Father never figured things out, she knew she’d have Rob. It was wonderful to know that for sure. 

*

20:00 hours arrived, the time arranged for Wesley Crusher’s party to begin in TenForward. There had been another meeting with the Captain and senior staff in the observation lounge later that afternoon, arranging the away mission earlier discussed for the following morning and despite extensive efforts to find out more details on Komos B, very little had been discovered that would be of any help. The Traveller had hinted that he knew a little about the people there, but requested that he remain distanced from the situation on the whole, not wanting any responsibility that might directly involve him with the choices the crew made. Though that had been a little frustrating, the Captain insisted that locating the missing colonists was of extreme necessity and so they would proceed as planned without any details to build on.

Lieutenant Commander Data was heading from the bridge towards the turbolift that would take him to the deck where Lieutenant Harper’s quarters lay, so that he could escort her to the party. It had been a busy day with plenty of investigative tasks to keep him occupied, but throughout those duties he had thought about her constantly and what had happened the night before. He had considered contacting Kristen several times, but then realised he wasn’t entirely sure of what he wanted to say to her. 

Being drawn to her and wishing to communicate regularly with her was something Data was well used to by now, but he still didn’t want to bombard her at such a crucial time in their friendship. He didn’t want to be a pest.

He travelled in the turbolift alone, exited a few seconds later, reached the right corridor and began to walk down it, his intrinsic curiosity presenting a number of possibilities as to how Kristen might feel or behave when they were reunited. He had known humans to be heightened in their affection after a distinct display of intimacy, but he had also known them to be embarrassed and awkward. It was all rather unpredictable, no matter how you looked at it and all of it hinged on emotion, which was by nature the most unpredictable thing of all. 

Data felt a touch of worry that she might reject him or apologise away what had happened, but Data felt he knew Kristen well enough by now to be almost sure that she would be at least pleased to see him as a friend if nothing else. If their passionate encounter had troubled her or if she regretted it, then she would likely have cancelled on him by now and decided to keep her distance. She would have told him she didn’t want to go to the party or made up some excuse. 

But she hadn’t cancelled on him. Their date was still on and now all he had to do was meet with her and hope that all would be well between them and that there would be no awkwardness.

Pausing outside her door, Data tried to decide how to go about greeting her. Should he shake her hand? No, that was far too formal. Embrace her? Perhaps it was too presumptuous. Kiss her on the cheek or on the lips? No, not that either. Nothing seemed befitting. Bemused by his excitement and nerves, Data signalled his presence and waited.

Kristen took a while to answer, but when she did she was almost ready for the party and thankfully, appeared more than happy that he was there, judging by the light in her eyes. 

‘Hello Kristen,’ Data said.

‘Hi,’ she replied, with a warm smile.

She wore a dress, but not in the style she usually wore when off-duty. Data was used to seeing her in knee-length dresses, usually in tones of grey or silver, styled more for comfort than aesthetic appeal. This dress was long and made of some velvetine material that hung off her frame as though it were made of liquid. It was ink-blue in colour. Low-backed and armless, two straps held the fabric high at her shoulders and chest and overall it was a very flattering garment, even more so than the desert whites. Her long hair rested loose about her face, framing it with soft chocolate-coloured tendrils.

It occurred that when Data had seen her at the post-trial party and he had wished she had dressed to please him instead of Soshi, it was more the desire to procure her undivided attention that he had craved… and now it seemed he most certainly had it. 

‘Do you want to come in?’ she asked.

‘Of course,’ he replied, following her into the room.

It seemed she wasn’t quite finished preparing and so he took a seat on her sofa and declined a drink when she offered him one. Then he watched her as she made slight adjustments to her hair and to her make-up. She chatted to him amiably about her day throughout the process, obviously comfortable and not perturbed or embarrassed by what had occurred the night before. Data had witnessed females readying themselves for social functions a few times in the past and had always found the routine an intriguing one. Applying cosmetics was almost an artform in and of itself and so he didn’t mind waiting for her as she tweaked her appearance. 

When she was satisfied, Kristen came back to the lounge area and sat by his side. ‘Before we go, I want to tell you about something that happened today,’ she told him.

‘Is anything the matter?’ Data asked, feeling a slight jab of concern.

‘No, not really. My brother Robert got in touch with me this afternoon. I hadn’t spoken to him for years so it was totally unexpected. He told me he knew what had happened between my Father and I. I half expected him to start teasing me about it… he was quite merciless with me at times when we were growing up together… but instead he offered his support. Well, in his own way, I guess. He also told me since we last spoke, he has married and had a daughter. I have a niece,’ she revealed.

‘Then congratulations are in order. If Guinan will allow it, I would like to make you a Samarian Sunset as I have found that-’

‘Data, listen to me,’ Kristen said, ‘what I’m getting at is that even though Dad and I are still not on speaking terms and it might take some time to fix things entirely, I’m realising now that there are no obstacles that would deter me in wanting to be with you. I’ve sought my Father’s approval my whole life and if he decides to give it to me, then that’s great. But if he doesn’t, then that’s fine too. As long as you’ll still be here, I’ll be fine,’

‘I will be here and for always, Kristen. It is of extreme importance to me.’ 

He offered her his hand and she took it at once, edging to sit closer to him. Despite the current weight of their conversation, he couldn’t help but notice that there was a spark when her fingers slid between his. He wasn’t sure if his sensors had the ability to pick up on the same sorts of subtle nuances that humans were capable of perceiving, but something beautiful was simmering between them all the same and Data couldn’t ignore it, nor deny it. 

He looked into Kristen’s eyes and saw that his words had comforted her, because now she looked back at him with a tender smile. ‘Though we haven’t really talked about it yet, I know you’ve been waiting, very patiently, for me to reach some sort of conclusion about what’s going to happen between us relationship-wise,’ she said.

‘Yes, that is correct. At an earlier stage I asked for advice from a friend and he told me that you would make your feelings clear over time and that I should wait. I hope I have not rushed you at any point, as that has never been my intent. I have tried my utmost to not apply pressure to you making your decision,’ Data replied.

‘You’ve been wonderful, right from the start. I know we’ve had our problems at times… like when we almost kissed and I denied it… and when we fought.’

Data almost spoke then but then decided not to. This was too intriguing.

‘And when we kissed for the first time in that observation lounge,’ she continued, ‘I tore myself inside out over that but the truth is… that kiss was very special. I don’t regret it. I can never regret any of the things we’ve done together. You’ve very important to me. You’re vital.’

Data smiled a little, touched.

‘I was thinking today after talking with Robert and going over everything that’s happened between us since I came aboard that there hasn’t been anyone who’s stood by me like you have, beyond professional responsibility anyway. You’ve been the most amazing friend and you have never, ever let me down, Data. You’ve dried my tears, comforted and held me when I needed it and supported me so selflessly,’ 

‘I will always support you, Kristen,’ he supplied.

She smiled at him and then it faded. ‘When I think of those things I said when you wouldn’t let me pass into TenForward that day… I can’t forgive myself for that. I know I was angry but I was far too cruel. I don’t know what I was thinking…’ She trailed off and shuddered at the memory. 

Data almost interrupted her to say that he had forgiven her a long time ago, knowing at the time that she was under significant emotional stress and not herself, but then he decided to wait and let her finish instead. He did squeeze her hand gently however, just to reinforce his care for her and that made her smile again. 

‘I wish I’d come to this decision months ago, but I guess I’m still young and still learning about myself as well as everyone else around me. I don’t want to see other people and I don’t want to wait any longer, Data… I think we should become a couple. If you want to, that is,’ Kristen said.

Unpredictable though it was, Data’s neural subcore immediately began to unlock files that had been inaccessible to him in the past; ones that had been part of his emotion chip since it had been fitted. No matter what he had tried, he had been completely incapable of finding out their content but now they were unravelling at lightspeed. He halted, tilting his head as he assimilated everything available into his primary behavioural directives. 

These files were finely detailed deportment engrams that at once heightened and enriched the ability he had to sense things on a humanistic level. To a layman, Data would probably have described what was happening as a tune-up to what he could already experience and a significant advancement in his emotional capability. To him, it was like a distinct evolution. It took just under a minute to complete, in which time Kristen watched him in silence, her expression a little pained as to the delay in his answering her proposal that they become a couple.

‘I apologise… for that,’ Data said eventually, turning to look at her again. 

‘Did something happen to you? Are you alright?’ she asked.

‘It seems that Doctor Soong created a reactionary device sub-program within my neural subcore that has opened response files I could not access prior to a discussion of this nature.’

Kristen quirked an eyebrow. ‘What does that mean in plain English?’ she asked.

‘I believe that what you just said has enhanced my psychological abilities and emotional capacity,’

‘So how do you feel?’ she asked, finally grasping what he was going through. 

‘I feel… more. Much more,’ was all he could say. 

She let go of his hand, not worried that something was wrong but fully realising now that something truly remarkable had occurred instead. Still, Kristen was still learning so much about him that something like this was bound to raise concern in her. That became even more evident as she put her arms around him and rested her face against his in an affectionate nuzzle. Data closed his eyes, trying to suppress the need that instantly ignited in him that he should hold her even closer and after a moment of appreciating her caring approach, he moved back a little to look at her.

His eyes gazed into hers for a long time, looking remarkably human in their depth, despite their yellow tone. It did not appear that he was searching within her for anything he didn’t already know. Data was simply lost in the elevated sense of his adoration for her and it was clear in those amber eyes. The worry seemed to fade from her then and melted away completely, as she relaxed in his arms. 

With a knowing look, Kristen began to smile. ‘Are you okay, Data?’ she asked.

‘Most definitely,’ he replied, ‘I feel… incredible. I feel whole.’

Without another word, he tilted his head and leaned close to her again, following the guide of his patient hunger as he touched his lips to hers and kissed her. Kristen responded at once, gently so. Then Data moved his mouth to kiss at the side of her throat, near her ear. He gently pressed his lips to her skin, each kiss slightly lower than the last, each one more affectionate than the last. 

Kristen slowly slid her hands from his back and he felt them settle elsewhere, one on the back of his neck and the other at the top of his arm, holding him close to her. ‘I don’t fully understand what just happened…’ she whispered, ‘but if it has you in this sort of mood, then that’s fine with me. Mmm…’

‘I love you, Kristen,’ he said, pulling back a little so he could look to her.

She smiled and stroked his face. ‘I love you too. I have for a long time. I’m sure I always will.’

He considered her for a moment and then he kissed her forehead, her nose and then her mouth. Kristen returned his kiss, glowing with appreciation. Data could sense her heart beating hard, but her nervousness did not override her acceptance of even more of his kisses, as he began to mouth them over her clavicles and upper chest. Her need for him was unquestionable, as she remained still and yet entirely yielding at the same time; her chest rising and falling softly against his lips. Kristen had scented herself lightly with vanilla perfume and it proved to be quite intoxicating as she pressed herself to him with a murmur in her throat, her hair softly brushing his cheek as he moved. It was clear he was having the desired effect on her. 

She made a little moaning sound and it had him close his eyes for a moment. He was the one making her feel good. Not Soshi. Not anyone else. _He_ was. It was like an answered prayer.

‘Wait,’ she said, suddenly. Her voice was soft though, not alarmed.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

As though reading perfectly where he needed this to go, accepting that need and ready to encourage it, Kristen moved back on the sofa then and, with a searching look in her dark eyes, she took a moment to slip off her shoes and then lay back against the arm of the sofa. She used her hands to hitch her dress up slightly and then brought one leg up, raising it at the knee, and left the other one as it had been before. Her legs were parted. Her heart was open. 

Data watched her, feeling more hypersensitive than he had possibly ever felt, and noted the inviting change in her posture. Kristen was receptive and aroused and she was smiling too. Her eyes were glittering like stars. With an open hand she invited him to come to her and Data did so, quite aware that they should be heading to TenForward for the party, but completely indifferent to the fact. Mindful that his weight could cause her discomfort, he settled himself carefully between her legs and lay with her, responding to each kiss she reached up to catch.

Usually when engaging in an intimate activity Data was provided with a menu of options designed to maximise pleasure in the person he was about to be intimate with. He was given directives to choose; some based on kissing, some based on foreplay, others based on many different types of sexual interaction, sexual positions and more. He waited for the usual selection to present itself, but it did not. His ‘multiple techniques’ subroutine had been replaced with an instinctual drive instead and now he knew he would have to rely on Kristen to set the pace of what they were about to do whilst he got used to the changes. 

Data might be acutely intelligent and fully informed on sex, but he was not experienced. Knowledge and practice were very different things, but he trusted her implicitly. Data knew without any concern that this was going to be something that would change his outlook on human interaction forever and that Kristen was the right person to share it with him. He didn’t want to do this with anyone else. 

The first time he’d made love, he’d been incapable of feeling anything beyond mild curiosity. The second time it had happened, he’d been revolted but also focused on letting the Borg Queen think she had him where she wanted him. He’d been willing to do _anything_ to defeat the Borg, even if it meant allowing himself to be altered and used in all possible ways. Sacrificing himself had been a small cost when one looked at the bigger picture.

Now that he was on the verge of making love for the third time, the third time _ever_ in his entire life, Data knew it would be right, finally. He was genuinely wanted and wasn’t about to be used. Kristen wanted him. Not for mindless pleasure and not to manipulate him. She loved him and she wanted to be with him too, in all senses. It almost overwhelmed him, but somehow Data managed to keep it together.

‘Help me get undressed,’ Kristen whispered, her lips grazing his ear. 

He looked down at her and smiled. ‘Now?’

‘Yes, now,’ she confirmed.

Data complied at once, though his stirring emotions made it hard to react as quickly as he normally would. He felt almost clumsy as he helped her slip the straps from her shoulders and then moved up just a little so she could let the velvetine material fall down to her waist. Her breasts were bared then and just as perfect as he could have imagined. She smiled shyly at him, though didn’t seem fazed by her half-nakedness. He tried to return the smile, but was unable to. 

Sensing his incredulity, Kristen reached to lift his hand and watchful of his every reaction, she pulled him closer and then pressed his palm to her left breast. Data inhaled sharply in the silence, overwhelmed with sensation. He had been in this situation before, but it had never felt like this. 

She moved a little closer to him, hoping it wasn’t too much or too soon. He may have responded eagerly the night before to her sultry kisses, open affection and the playfulness they’d enjoyed, but he had never seen her naked and no matter what or who he was, she knew it was a significant development for them both. Kristen was much more nervous than it appeared, but she had never known something to feel so right and it was that that had her stand from the sofa for a moment and put both hands to the blue material about her waist. 

Shrugging it down from her hips and legs and then letting it fall to the floor, she saw his hand was still extended from when he had cupped her breast, as though he was frozen in awe and hadn’t thought to retract it. Remaining there for a long moment, she reached with her hand and linked fingers with him and then she waited until he raised his eyes to hers. He drifted them lingeringly over her form and when he met her gaze, it was clear that he was finding the experience to be a profound one. Data was still lost for words and his mouth was open but silent. He looked _thrown._

Kristen had never seen herself as a woman who was particularly desirable, but the way Data looked at her was infused with idolatry. He looked at her as though she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, like she was a piece of art or an angel. It was startling, but not unwelcome. Kristen began to feel more comfortable in her nakedness and her skin glowed with newfound trust. Smiling softly, she resumed her previous position on the sofa and after looking down distractedly at her nakedness again, he found the strength to move closer to her. Data let go of her hand to touch gently, curiously over her skin, moving his fingers over her thighs and then up over her stomach, travelling with careful purpose between her breasts and then ascending finally to rest at the sides of her face. He stroked her there and she leaned into his touch.

Data lifted his eyes from her body and returned her gaze. He was entranced for a long, heartfelt moment and the look he gave her was sweetly bewildered. 

With a quiet laugh that was infused with kindness and understanding, Kristen reached up to grasp his shoulders and pulled him to her, not at all used to such adoring scrutiny. He nuzzled into her neck at once and with an encouraging lifting of his hand, she returned it to her breast again and then she guided him in exploring her soft, bare skin until she was sure he was acquainted with those tremulous new sensations that held him so entranced. There was no need to rush, after all. They were not going anywhere and the party could take a hike.

His caresses became more confident as time wore on and then Data was looking down into her eyes with searching heat. Before long, Kristen was sighing and arching her back beneath him, obviously appreciative of what he was doing as he kneaded her breast and sometimes gave her nipple a gentle pinch. She seemed to be sensitive there and so he was careful. There was no caution, but there was learning, as he grew used to what she liked.

It seemed a natural progression to find her mouth again with his own. They kissed languorously, mounting that surge of hunger that had been consistent in him since their brief tryst the previous night. Kissing her then had been an escapade in itself due to how little control they had both had over their actions, both fuelled with lust and an explosive need to be close to one another, but now it was deeper and underscored with a hunger that was entirely erotic in content.

Her hands reached to the fastenings at the side of his uniform, pulling them open so that gradually more of his pale-gold skin was revealed. Data had often wondered what she would think of his body if she ever they got this far and now he had his answer, at least judging by the gleam of love and attraction in her eyes. ‘Can you take this off completely?’ she whispered, ‘it’s in the way…’

‘Yes,’ he replied, moving back and kneeling up so he could start to undress.

Data only managed to get his jumpsuit top off and unfasten his trousers. He was just about to take them down when Kristen knelt up too and grinned at him. He paused, wondering what she was doing, but then she ran her hands up his chest and pressed some kisses over his heart. She wanted to touch him, that was all. She hadn’t been truly intimate with an android before. But then, Data supposed, not many women had. He could understand her curiosity, her need to connect with him. 

He put his arms around her and watched everything she did. Inquisitive, Kristen ran her fingers over his skin and smiled to herself as she explored his upper body. She took her time, examining him carefully, gently, and with total preoccupation. As she continued to touch him, Data moved back so that he was the one laid on the sofa and Kristen moved with him, so that she was on top of him. She kissed his chest again and then, as he watched, she moved those kisses down and down…

He wove his fingers into her hair and his expression tensed. 

This sort of pleasure was so new but it was huge and gorgeous also. Every part of him felt alive, like his nerves were being toyed with in the most marvellous way and his flesh, inorganic or not, was open to so much pleasure and sensation. He was feeling so much, some physical and some non-physical. There were two types of heart, Data realised. There was the physical heart; that which beat as it pushed blood around a body, and there was also the emotional heart – that which was better described as a soul. That which was able to experience. To feel. To fall in love. 

There was his heart and her heart. They were matched. Together, they were complete.

Kristen pulled his uniform trousers down to his hips and when she’d kissed those hips and his stomach and his navel, she took a deep breath and sat up a little so she could look at him. She was smiling but she too was deeply engaged in how profound all of this had become. ‘I want to make love to you,’ she said.

Data gazed at her. ‘I want the same,’

‘I’ve wanted it for so long now. I don’t think I can wait much longer.’

Kristen leaned over him and so he took hold of her and pulled her down into his arms. Her bare breasts were pressed to his chest and it felt wonderful. There was nothing between them at all. The closeness was filled with heat and Data couldn’t help but move one hand down to her backside as he kept the other at the small of her back. She kissed his neck, licked him there, and then she brought her face to his and giggled.

Nothing seemed amusing and yet Data laughed with her, quietly so. ‘I love you, Kristen,’ he told her, once more. 

‘I love you too,’ she whispered, ‘can I show you how much?’

And then things began to blur just like they had the day before. Only this time, Data knew their intimacy would seal their fate. His sense of assuredness in that only intensified as they became one amongst the hot shadows of Kristen’s personal rooms.

*

Counselor Troi sat at the bar in TenForward sipping a glass of Ktarian sherry, her eyes on Guinan as Will Riker and Wesley Crusher shared a conversation on Yhea Tal and the missing Valtalians by her side. The party had been underway for hours and the intriguing host of TenForward had enquired as to the whereabouts of her protégé and former patient, but Deanna wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know why they hadn’t turned up to celebrate with everyone else before the ship’s next mission commenced, but her empathic abilities informed all was well and they’d get there in their own time, if they chose to attend at all.

The Captain had raised a toast to Mr Crusher, a quiet one that was responded to with claps and polite cheer, most especially from the Mother of the guest of honour who had been in a wonderful mood since her son had returned. Music played from the ships string quartet, though the usual violinist who sat at the left side of the stage was notably absent. Ensign Parrow had filled his place and all in all, things were going wonderfully. Wes had been brought many small tokens from people who remembered him fondly from the past and much like the night before during the wake of Gorvol and Wade, a buffet table had been set up by the main windows.

Though content with the state of affairs aboard the ship, Troi felt a touch of concern over something that had been brought to her attention early that morning over breakfast. Admiral Cooper, the main instigator for the mentorship program she was currently a part of, had sent her Lieutenant Harper’s official posting. She would be allowed to remain with the _Enterprise E_ until the end of their current mission and then she would be taking the responsibility of ship’s Counselor aboard the _USS Galatea_ under Captain Mel Redfield and First Officer Greek Romaine. It was clearly good news to any junior Lieutenant, but despite that, Deanna had a feeling that Kristen might not be so pleased.

For now, she chose to keep the news to herself. There would be no point in telling her right now anyway, it would only distract her and inspire concern that was impossible to remedy. The professional opportunity was undoubtedly a golden one, but on a personal level, this news to Kristen would be devastating if her senses were accurate on recent developments.

‘Deanna?’ Will touched his hand to her arm. 

Troi looked back to him, smiling to her full capacity and placing her glass back down on the bar. ‘I’m fine, just thinking about the future,’ she said.

‘And what about the future?’ he enquired, his own smile starting to emerge.

‘It’s never as clear as we would like,’ she replied. 

Will pulled her to her feet then and led her over to the section of TenForward that had been set aside as a dancefloor. The music was slow and beautiful and though usually she was anything but the dancing type, more someone who sat with good company out of the way of others, she put her arms around his neck and moved with him to the flow of the tune.


	30. Komos B

Kristen was awoken by the careful movements of Data sliding out from under the covers and moving to sit on the edge of her bed. It was still dark, as the lights were dimmed low to sleep-lux. She turned her head sleepily on her pillow to watch him in the shadows. He had obviously moved his uniform through to her bedroom at some point during the night because he was now dressing himself for duty, assuming she was still fast asleep and not wanting to wake her. 

She lay still for a while and felt a tired smile spread over her lips as she took in the familiar shape of his profile. His brow, his nose, his chin. His hair was a tad messier than it usually was due to the hectic night they’d spent together, but it suited him and especially so when she considered why it looked that way. Kristen was the one who had tousled it and she’d taken great pleasure in doing so as they’d spent hour upon hour making love.

Data stood to fasten his trousers and the slight distance of him made her reach out and try to grasp for his hand, scared he might stray too far, too soon. She missed however, and touched the fabric of his tunic top instead, but it gained his attention all the same. 

Data responded to her at once and sat back down on the bed, one pale hand reaching to touch her face. Kristen watched him look down at her silently for a while, memories of their long night together beginning to filter through the remnants of her dreams. She saw flashes of his smooth, moongold body, his perfect hands and his clever mouth. His touches and his kisses. That clean, warm taste of him and how he felt on top of her and under her and inside her.

Mmm… 

Kristen knelt up and moved to him. With little effort, Data helped her climb atop his lap with her legs tucked beneath her and at once she nuzzled her cheek against his neck. ‘I thought you were still resting,’ he whispered, his arms resting about her.

‘I was, until you got up. What time is it?’ she asked, the question ending in a quiet yawn.

‘04:30 hours. I have the away mission to Komos B in two hours’ time and must visit sickbay first to assume the required physical alterations,’

‘Hmm?’ She looked up at him.

‘We must assume a disguise so not to violate the Prime Directive,’

‘Oh… of course…’ 

Kristen remained naked, as she had slept, and for a while it seemed a little surreal to be sitting there like that together atop the mess of her bed sheets, with him fully dressed. She was sure she had never been so comfortable with someone in that way and it was a realisation that made her smile into his shoulder. She kissed him there too, so grateful that they were finally where they should always have been together. 

Data rubbed her back and said nothing. He didn’t need to speak for the time being. She could feel his heart beating and took comfort from the flow of his breathing. She remembered some of the things that Geordi had told her, like how Data had pores and could simulate hair growth. He even had fingerprints, Geordi had said. Well, there were things about Data that his best friend could never know. Like what an amazing lover he was. How his inexperience really meant nothing at all when he was given the chance to show what he could do. How skilled he was at kissing, touching, coaxing her body to paroxysms of ecstasy she’d never before felt. 

None of it was down to programming, not now. It was because of the full unlocking of his emotion chip, because of love and because of how attuned they were to one another. Data was far, far _more_ than anyone else could ever hope to understand. He was her soul mate and she was madly in love with him.

As she accustomed herself to wakefulness, Kristen sighed deeply with contentment. She put her hands to the tops of his arms, looking him in the eye after several moments had passed. ‘I think it might take me some time to recover from last night,’ she whispered.

‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked, concerned.

‘Not at all,’ she replied, ‘you were perfect. If you were off-duty today and I had no responsibilities, I’d have us get back into this bed right now so we could start all over again,’

‘But… you just this moment said that you need time to recover,’ he said.

Kristen laughed. ‘Some aches and pains are worth it. You’re lucky you’ll never know about the bad side of that, Data.’

He smiled and then touched her hair, running his fingers through the tendrils. ‘I appreciate that I am fortunate that I never need time to recover from almost anything that is physical,’ he mused.

‘Yeah, I noticed that. You’re pretty enthusiastic too,’

‘Is that bad? I am open to constructive critique. In fact, I welcome it. How can I enhance my performance? How can I improve upon what we have already shared?’

Kristen shook her head and then she kissed him, a kiss she couldn’t help given how unfailingly sweet he was. ‘There’s nothing you need to improve. Did I complain about your enthusiasm last night?’ she put to him.

Data kissed her again and then held her face close to his. ‘No. You did not complain, Kristen. You asked me for time now and then but I did not take it personally. You are far more fragile than I and I will always consider that when we are intimate. I do not break easily, but I am aware that you do. Your flesh bruises and you can feel strain when you are over-exerted. I am mindful of that. I hope that my enthusiasm is never too much for you. If it is, then you must tell me. It is the only way I will learn.’

She licked her lips. He was driving her mad with affection, talking like this. ‘We’ll learn from each other,’ she told him.

‘You have taught me much already,’ he replied.

‘Are you flirting with me, Commander?’ Kristen teased.

‘Somewhat,’ he said, ‘but I am also stating the truth. You showed me sexual practises last night that I have _never_ known of, even when researching human sexuality in-’

She pressed a finger to his lips. He kissed that fingertip and smiled. ‘You talk too much,’ she said.

‘It has been said. With you, I talk too often because you overwhelm me, Kristen. I was not capable of this type of love until we met and now it is my reason for being. Feeling love for you is the most important development of all I have ever encountered. I think of little else,’ he replied.

‘You have the most benevolent personality,’ she said, ‘and yet you’re also so much more, Data. I love so much about you. But that you’re a good person is dear to me. You’re so altruistic.’

He pulled her hand into his, kissed her fingers and then looked into her eyes. ‘Altruistic?’

‘Yes. Very much so.’

His eyes veered away then as he accessed his inner reserves for the meaning of that word. ‘Altruistic. Showing a wish to help or bring advantages to others, even if it results in disadvantage for oneself,’ he said, ‘are you certain that adjective can be applied to myself?’

‘Sure. And you’re ridiculously cute too,’ she said, with a laugh.

‘Cute?’ He tilted his head.

‘And now you’re doing it on purpose,’ Kristen replied, laughing even more.

Data leaned in to kiss her again. His kisses were different now to how they had been last night or even to others they’d shared in the past. He held her close as he opened his mouth to hers and when his tongue found hers, he knew just what to do. Tender and firm, he led their tongues in a sultry dance and then, just when she was ready to moan with pleasure, he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth and told her in a heated whisper that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

Kristen thanked him for that generous compliment, took a deep breath and pulled back. She was dazed by all he was saying and doing but it also occurred to her that he needed to leave. She put that to him and he nodded.

‘It appears that every time I would like to remain with you, I am required elsewhere. I am sorry for that,’ Data said, ‘my duties were a welcome preoccupation in the past, but now I look forward to their closure each day. Is that normal?’

‘I’d say so. I look forward to finishing my shifts too,’ she replied. 

‘You do?’ he asked.

‘Of course. I get excited as the day goes on because I know we’ll see each other as soon as we’re off-duty,’

‘I feel the same way.’

She smiled and saw the warmth reflected in his eyes. Kristen kissed him again, small at first and then bigger. His kisses were addictive and she could never get enough of them. Data allowed her to slowly push him backwards on the bed so he lay beneath her. His hands came to rest gently on the backs of her bare thighs, smoothing up to her backside, where he squeezed her, and then they settled at her lower back. He returned her kisses with eager, yet gentle affection this time. 

One thing Kristen had learned very quickly about Data was that though he was inexperienced, he learned with incredible speed the ways she liked to be kissed and touched. He monitored her reactions with scrutiny that only an android could manage, deciphering for himself what she needed in record time. It was that that had kept them experimenting with one another throughout most of the night. It was that that made everything they were sharing so hot and hard to resist.

Their lovemaking had been incredible, unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She relived more flashes of their first night of passion. How he had entered her first when they had been on her sofa, holding her in his arms and looking thrown by the sensations he was feeling. Kristen had laid beneath him, twisted in bliss and yet also sensitive to the fact he was discovering the realities of sex, the rawness of sex, in full in ways he’d never known before. 

They had made love twice on the sofa. So much more had happened after that, but the first two times they had had sex would stay with her forever. Those couplings had been life-changing.

Right now, time was running out. But it was so hard to stop or even slow down what they were doing. She moaned as he touched her, as he bit soft kisses over her chest and then sucked each of her breasts in turn. She stroked her hands into his hair, rocking her hips. Oh, how she wished they could do _more_.

If they were not careful right now, their passion would unravel all over again and he’d be delayed in getting to sickbay. Kristen was aware his internal chronometer was ever mindful of the time and didn’t want to make him late for something so important, knowing that if a disguise was necessary for the away mission, it may take some time to apply it. Data would be just as conscious as she was that time was an issue, frustrating though it was for them both at a time like that. She eased his mouth from her right breast, lowered her face to his and kissed him. She grazed her lips over his and then moved to rest her hands on his chest so she could look playfully into his eyes.

‘I must leave soon,’ he said, confirming her line of thought, ‘but before I do, I would like to finish the conversation we began last night.’ 

Kristen thought back and remembered her invitation that they become a couple, something that she had thought of asking him all afternoon and early evening before he had arrived at her quarters. They had not quite finished the chat, because of the sexual tension that had been rising between them, but now that was sated there was a window to proceed. 

Data stroked his hands back down to her thighs and then up again over her backside and she writhed against him, wishing he could stay so they could play a little longer. She was still slightly sore from what they’d done during the night but she would be all too willing to ignore that, if only he could stay…

‘Can we talk?’ he asked.

‘Yes, of course we can,’ she whispered, ‘I think it’s about time we did. What do you want to say?’

Data kissed her again and then moved his arms up to hold her tight, tilting his head below her to consider her warm expression. ‘If we are a couple now, as I unequivocally accept your choice for us to be together, I think at this stage you should be reminded that my previous romantic endeavours have not been at all successful,’ he warned. 

‘Alright…’

‘I have consistently fallen short of the requirements necessary to make a desirable partner and I do not wish to disappoint you. Though if you remain willing to let me try, I will endeavour to please you to the best of my ability, Kristen,’

‘Don’t set yourself up for failure already.’ She kissed his chin and then the side of his jaw a couple of times, an action that made him smile. ‘I love you, Data. I love you so much. With all my heart. I think I told you about a hundred times last night, but I’ll remind you all the more if you keep on worrying.’

As though her words had been an instant antidote to his concern, he closed his eyes for a moment with a slight, soft smile. Kristen watched him, feeling joy that her words had touched him as much as she hoped they would, and then she kissed him until her skin was flushed with heat. 

Data opened his eyes again slowly and then moved, sitting upright again and taking her with him, eliciting a small hiccup of surprise. 

They sat like they had a moment ago, looking at one another. 

She truly did love him. So much. He was kind and sweet and gentle. He was loyal and trustworthy and so very handsome too. He was beautiful, golden, perfect. She was totally at peace now with how crazy she was about him. She knew she’d do anything for Data, anything at all. 

‘I must leave,’ he said, looking regretful.

‘I know.’ Though Kristen desperately didn’t want to let him leave her and it almost hurt to do so, she turned and got comfortable on the bed again, taking the edge of the sheet and pulling it to cover herself. ‘When will you be back?’ she asked.

‘I am unsure. The nature of the away mission is fairly straightforward, but locating the missing colonists may not be. We must gain access to the Komosian prison camp and try to free the Valtalians without revealing our true identity,’ he replied, standing up. 

‘But when you do come back…’ 

‘I will head straight to my quarters where you will be feeding Spot and taking care of her in my absence,’ he said, ‘if that is acceptable?’

With a tired grin Kristen looked up at him. ‘Yes, that’s acceptable. Good luck.’

Data nodded and turned briefly to check his appearance for dishevelment in the looking glass on her dressing table. 

‘Data?’ she said.

‘Yes?’ 

‘I’m your girlfriend now.’

He smiled at her. ‘That makes me most fortunate.’

And then with a lingering look at her in the doorway to her bedroom, he turned and left to head for sickbay. 

Kristen watched him go, her arms wrapping the bed sheet tight about herself and decided she may as well get a few more hours sleep before she was required to start her daily counselling sessions. She was still exhausted and had time to pass. 

Laying back and resting where he had lain with her throughout the night she closed her eyes, still smiling to herself as she drifted into dreams.

*

Beverley Crusher had begun to apply the replicated prosthetics to Lieutenant Commander Worf first of all, as his disguise would take the longest to complete. Ideally, someone without the inherent Klingon cranial structure would have been perfect for this role in the away team, but without Worf the security of the mission would most certainly be in jeopardy. 

Commander Riker was the least able in comparison to Worf and Data when it came to demonstrating strength, but still was one of the most significant physical adversaries aboard the _Enterprise_ , something he was vocalising as he watched the Doctor affixing some replica Komosian ears over Worf’s own.

It was very early and sickbay still held the dimmed lights of night-lux, a minimum of staff on duty to tend to whatever might be required. The patient quota was pretty low for the time being and so Lieutenant Maxwell and two medical protégés stood by the doors to the surgery, watching Crusher go about her work. It was a fascinating process by all accounts, especially for those who hadn’t witnessed it before. Occasionally, one of the others would politely stifle a yawn because of the early hour, but they remained intrigued and sometimes made notes on their PADDs for future reference.

04.55 hours arrived and Lieutenant Commander Data strode into sickbay, pausing for a moment to observe Worf’s changing facial structure with a look of curiosity. The subject in question glared back at him, visibly disgruntled.

‘Good morning, Data. Take a seat and I’ll get to you next,’ Crusher said, looking up to him briefly. 

‘Thank you, Doctor.’ He sat in a chair by the side of the medibed that Riker was perched on, nodding his greetings.

‘It shouldn’t take long to fix me up. I don’t need my skin pigmentation to be altered, just the forehead and ear pieces, right Beverley?’ Riker asked.

‘And the hairpiece,’ she replied.

‘Hairpiece?’

‘The Komosians resemble Romulans almost identically, except for their hair which is a little less severe. We just need to give you a little length at the back and then comb it forward at the sides to cover the grafts fixing the prosthetics in place. Lieutenant Wallis, please fetch the replicated hair through from the lab and set it on this tray for me.’ She smiled at the junior officer and then turned back to look at Worf. ‘Your hair is quite alright as it is actually, though we may need to spend a few minutes styling your finished look.’ 

‘ _This is not a beauty pageant,_ ’ Worf snapped. He had been in an increasingly bad mood since he had arrived in sickbay, both because of the early hour and the current process he was enduring. It was clear he was getting impatient for his part in it to be over.

‘No, it isn’t. But we want you to blend in as best as possible, so you’re going to have to sit tight for the time being,’ she replied, smiling a little.

Lieutenant Wallis returned with the hair and Beverley took a moment to turn to her, going over how they were going to affix the pieces. Riker took the opportunity to smile wryly at Data until his android colleague sensed he was being watched and looked back at him with an open expression.

‘We thought you might be coming to Wes’s party last night. Something hold you up?’ he asked, that trademark twinkle bright in his eyes, despite the glaze of fatigue that greyed them.

Data wasn’t sure how it would be best to reply to that, given that he had clearly not been on duty at the time of the party and had no real excuse to offer beyond the truth, which wasn’t something he wanted to admit without Kristen’s permission first. ‘I was… waylaid. I apologise if I let Wesley down,’ he replied.

‘I’m sure he understands the importance of unexpected duties cropping up by now,’ Riker said, as though knowing something Data hadn’t told him. ‘In fact, by the sounds of some things he told us last night, he’s been having a few unanticipated adventures of his own over the past few years,’

‘Well, we don’t need to know about that, do we?’ Beverley said, turning back to Worf with a hairpiece in her hand a look of faint amusement. ‘How much longer do we have before you beam down?’

‘The away mission commences at 6:30 hours, Doctor,’ Data replied.

She affixed the elongated hair to the back of Worf’s head and then brushed it forward to resemble a typical Komosian style. Finally, when he was done, he stood from the chair and went to stand by Riker, ignoring the curious looks he was given by almost everyone in the room. 

Data took his seat and Beverley used her hand to turn his head, taking a glance at his ear and then turning him to look the other way, her green eyes assessing him. ‘You won’t take too long, Data. After your last visit to Romulus with the Captain, I have your skin dye and prosthetics ready to go. It’s a good job we decided to keep them,’

‘Agreed.’ He nodded and then placed his hands patiently in his lap, readying himself for the transformation.

*

Komos B was a small planet with three major continents, the largest of which being the one that the _USS Dynasty_ had reported a possible sighting of the Valtalian colonists over recent weeks. The climate was, thankfully, much different to that of Loistros during their previous mission; being consistently warm and wet throughout the calendar year and with very little desert heat. A sparse population was spread unevenly throughout the continents, most of the natives making their home on the largest of three named Rallas. 

The particular city the away team were beamed down to was scanned by the _Enterprise_ for any clue as to the social and political structure of the peoples there, but very little could be found. 

The planet was unchartered and strangely, any reports of prior visitation were incomplete and the relevant files failed to respond to a parity trace scan. The Captain suggested that Riker, Worf and Data try to remain observational and say as little as possible until they had gained at least a little perspective on what they might be dealing with. 

Potentially, the Komosians could be as personable as the Loistrons had been. But they could also be very dangerous and as they had taken the colonists into enforced captivity with no attempt to contact their home planet, a cautious attitude had to be assumed.

Ventia, the city in question, was surrounded by a huge perimeter wall that seemed to go on for miles. The wall appeared to be made of stone and looked fairly easy to penetrate with the use of a phaser on a low setting, but Riker decided to try and gain access on a diplomatic level before attempting anything drastic. The locals likely wouldn’t appreciate such a destructive introduction. 

Discussing tactics that might increase their chance of entry, the three Commanders walked together looking out for some sort of gateway or door. Knowing there would have to be one somewhere, they made the most of the temperate conditions and discreetly used their tricorders to find out as much as possible about the surrounding vegetation and plant life.

Worf looked up at the stone barrier, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight. ‘Perhaps we should try to scale the wall. I think I might be able to use one of these trees as a means to get closer to the top and then-’ 

‘We might have to resort to forcing our way in if we can’t cheat our way through. I’d like to locate the guards first, see if we can find out a little more about what we’re dealing with. We have no idea what’s on the other side of that wall,’ Riker replied. He also looked up from his scan and frowned lightly. By now he thought they may have at least discovered a gateway for transport, but the circumference of the city appeared completely enclosed. 

‘I suggest we trace for lifeforms instead of concentrating on entry for the time being. We can observe from a distance and perhaps try to emulate a local dialect before approaching anyone who may grant us access,’ Data said.

‘That sounds like a good start. Proceed, Mr Data.’

Riker put his tricorder away and decided to take a short break; resting his back against one of the larger trees that made up much of the forest they were currently making their way through. 

Reports of what the Komosians looked like had been sparse at best; the most information garnered covering the physical appearance of the males and the types of clothes they wore. The away team had copied directly from what the _USS Dynasty_ had reported, first with the disguises Doctor Crusher had applied and then with replicated outfits following a theme of rough fabrics in earthy colours, heavy boots and straps of cloth securing a carrysack over their shoulders. 

Not knowing what may be in store when they beamed down, it was decided some emergency provisions be taken, along with some small tokens to curry favour with the locals, such as smalls flasks of wine, highly rare and decorative crystals and, at Counselor Troi’s suggestion, containers of Delavian chocolate. 

Though they currently resembled beings very similar to Romulans, the overall outset of the Komosian appearance seemed to evoke a less intimidating disposition. The hardwearing costumes they had adopted suggested a people who were involved directly with agriculture and manual labour and so Riker had wondered once or twice if they should have brought tools and basic technology to trade for information rather than food or ornaments. 

He was also concerned as to the fact that they had neglected to discuss the need for cover names, just in case their own were too outlandish to pass, but it was perhaps a tad late for that now.

The day wore on and they walked for miles.

After a rest break where Worf and Riker ate and drank a small portion of their provisions, Data reported that his scan for lifeforms was not as specific as they needed. It seemed some sort of security field within the wall was interfering with the feedback his tricorder would normally receive and so if they were to happen across anyone who could offer some direction, it would have to be by chance.

As it happened, that chance came just when they were least expecting it.

*

Counselor Troi headed down the corridor of deck 12 in the direction of Lieutenant Harper’s office. Her morning so far had been spent on the bridge and in the Captain’s ready room, discussing the possible return to Valtal IV if the missing colonists were discovered and rescued and what outcome that might present. Preparations were already underway to grant the subjects of their current mission asylum and Captain Picard had put her in charge of their psychological care, should they require it. 

There was always the chance they may have been treat well during the captivity and that they would simply wish to return home to carry on with their lives, but Troi had a feeling that her work may well be cut out for her, judging by the current state of things. 

Yhea Tal had caused more damage and pain that he could ever be aware of during his murderous rampage and clearing up the mess he had made was proving to be a task deemed only suitable for the flagship of the Federation and its crew. The _USS Dynasty_ had clearly not wanted to be directly involved with the matters down on Komos B and had claimed ‘other responsibilities’ tying them to the nearby Sol System and Starfleet also seemed reluctant to advise. 

Captain Picard was uninterested in that, explaining that he had seen this sort of reaction coming right from when they had taken Yhea Tal into custody, but it perturbed Troi. She couldn’t understand how any of this had been allowed to happen and most of all, why the _Enterprise_ was constantly being redirected from its course of exploration to do the dirty work of others.

After a brief lunch in his ready room, the Captain had suggested Troi divert her attentions to other matters to take her mind off things and she had complied, agreeing that it might be prudent to return to routine duties for a while. Part of her mentorship of Kristen required her to sit in on a counselling session to grade how she was progressing and though she hadn’t had time to arrange the matter formally with her young protégé, she had a feeling she wouldn’t mind. 

She signalled at her door and waited to be let in. 

Kristen answered with a brightsome smile and offered her a seat at once. Deanna liked Kristen’s office. Though it wasn’t quite as expansive and comforting as her own, she had managed to take the edge off the usual sparten arrangement of an unused starship room and make it a suitable environment for counsel. White lilies bloomed in a vase by her lounge area and her desk was highly polished and stylishly cluttered with a few personal effects. The lighting was bright and there was a clean, efficient atmosphere that she most certainly approved of.

‘Hot chocolate?’ Kristen suggested, her knowledge of her mentor’s preferences obvious by now.

‘Yes please,’ she replied. 

Deanna had debated within herself several times since receiving Kristen’s posting from Admiral Cooper whether she should break the news or not. At first she had been certain that she should wait and tell Kristen later on, as their current mission could last for months for all they knew. Then at other times she had wondered if perhaps it wasn’t really her decision to make. 

‘A still tongue keeps a wise head’ was something her Father had always reminded her when she was little and got into trouble for telling tall tales and it was that slice of wisdom that currently kept her from speaking her mind. 

Accepting her hot chocolate with a polite thank you, she placed it down on the desk and then began to discuss Kristen’s recent progress. All things considered, even the factors she was keeping to herself, her protégé was more than ready to be promoted to a full-grade Lieutenant and work without the support of a mentor. She told her this and felt the rush of humble gratitude her words brought, her smile genuine when she told Kristen she was welcome and that she didn’t need thanking.

Once they had chatted for a while, Kristen mentioned that her next patient would be on his way soon and Deanna took the opportunity to say that she was aware of that and would be sitting in to observe. Her young friend was surprised, but didn’t seem to mind at all, as she had expected. 

Though she knew without any doubt that Kristen’s eventual departure would cause both her and Data great heartache, Deanna found herself thinking that she would miss her protégé too. She was the first student she had ever tended to on such a personal basis and not meeting her for the occasional meal, tai chi session or friendly chat would be a sad thing indeed once she had gone.

Looking up from her PADD as she sat in the corner of the room, Deanna smiled a little sadly to herself.

*

‘ _Who are you?_ ’ a voice barked, low and masculine from the trees. 

Riker turned and looked up, his brows furrowed, to try and locate the source of the question. A gentleman of impressive physical stature, wearing the same sorts of clothes the away team currently wore stepped out from the dense foliage, armed with some sort of phaser. It was not the type used by Starfleet, but posed an obvious threat all the same. 

Riker raised his hands in surrender and behind him, the others followed suit. ‘My name is Riker and these are my travelling companions. We mean no harm, we are simply curious about your city and the grand tales we have heard of it,’ 

‘You’re not the first,’ came the brusque reply, ‘and you don’t look like you’re from around here,’

‘We’re not. We’re from an impoverished city miles away from your own. We came seeking refuge, so that we may learn the ways that have afforded you such an impressive homestead. Forgive us for our intrusion.’ 

Still holding his hands up, Riker bowed his head a little as a mark of respect.

‘Where are your companions?’ the man asked, not entirely convinced.

‘Right behind me, here. This is Worf and this is Data, two men like myself who seek knowledge and understanding,’

‘No, you idiot, I can see them. I mean your _Chattels_. Where are they?’

Riker thought fast. He had heard that word before, but not for a very long time and he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it meant. The best he could do for the time being was play dumb and hope that the man would drop his weapon and regard them with amusement instead of seeing them as a possible threat. ‘We didn’t bring them along. We thought we might take a look at your city first. Forgive us, for we are simple folk.’

The man bellowed a laugh and then tucked his phaser into the holster on his belt; an act that rewarded Riker with a subtle rush of relief that he was sure was felt by the other two behind him. ‘You truly are an uneducated fool, aren’t you? Ventia does not allow passage from any strangers unless Chattels accompany them. I don’t know what it’s like where you come from, but here we regard ours as great symbols of status and power. I am a guard of the security of Ventia and am not permitted to let anyone pass without them,’

‘Then if we return with them, we may be granted entry?’ Worf asked, stepping forward.

‘Perhaps,’ was the cynical reply, ‘it depends on how I feel on the day. For now I suggest you get out of my sight and give a little thought to proper protocol when it comes to visiting neighbouring cities,’

‘I’m sorry if we caused any disrespect. We seek to better ourselves and be like you eventually. Our city is a modest one in comparison to yours. With a little learning, perhaps one day we can evolve to be share your magnificence,’ Riker said.

‘I doubt it, but you may learn something yet. Try me again tomorrow and bring the proper company. I may be willing to let you pass, for my amusement, if nothing else.’ The man turned and walked back into the trees, leaving the away team considering one another with nonplussed expressions. 

Worf was clearly not enjoying the mission so far, but remained stoical. ‘Commander, should we beam back and report? If we remain, we might cause further offence.’

Riker glanced to Data for his opinion and suppressed a pleased smile when the android took out his phaser and stood for a moment adjusting its setting to a low stun as he spoke in a quiet, measured tone. ‘Only if we are… caught,’

‘What do you say, Worf? We could beam back or do a little more detective work. You’re the chief of security, so your input is invaluable,’ Riker said, ‘especially now.’

Worf seemed to take a moment to consider all the options and then, ever the seeker of adventure despite the possible dangers of their mission, he also took out his phaser and began to alter the settings. ‘We shall investigate further. We hardly have enough for a substantial report as it is.’

Riker grinned, the last to take his phaser in hand. ‘Let’s go then. See if we can find out a little more about these ‘Chattels’ he mentioned. Let’s try and keep a low profile, not let anyone see us.’

And then they proceeded to walk the forest of Ventia, alert with all senses and intent.

*

Considering that Riker was still absent on his away mission and Commander Data was absent just the same, Counselor Troi invited Kristen to TenForward for something to eat and a little recreation once their duties were at an end for the day. They chose a table at the back of the room and chatted about all sorts of non-work related things for an hour or so and then when they began to get hungry, ordered some food from Guinan and sat patiently waiting for it to arrive.

Deanna too had posed the question as to why Kristen and Data had not showed at Wesley’s party the night before and found it quite endearing when the young Lieutenant shyly changed the subject onto Mr Crusher himself and so avoided the matter entirely. 

They ate in a companionable silence until 19:00 hours approached and then the topic of Komos B arose. It seemed they were both a little concerned that the first visit undertaken to the planet had taken thirteen hours so far, but they agreed that it would likely be worth it if sufficient information about the missing colonists could be garnered.

Once they had finished their dessert of uttaberry crepes, Kristen tilted her head and considered her mentor, a hundred questions clearly on the forefront of her mind. ‘Deanna, can I ask you something personal?’

‘Of course, go ahead,’

‘Is it difficult having a relationship with a senior officer?’ she asked. Then she laughed, rolling her eyes at herself. ‘I mean, you’re a senior officer too… I know that… but is it hard maintaining one on the whole?’

Deanna took a moment to form her response and then gave her friend a small smile; one that she hoped was at least a little comforting. ‘Relationships are consistently challenging and rewarding. The career we’ve all chosen presents many obstacles within all facets of our personal lives but I’ve found over the years that ultimately, having someone who understands the pressures of a life like ours is a wonderful bolster. Are you worried about something in particular?’

‘No…’ Kristen said. 

That light flush that always accompanied her attempt at lying pinked her cheeks gently then and it prompted Deanna to raise her eyebrows, inviting her to continue unravelling her thoughts. 

‘Alright… maybe a little. Data and I have decided to give things a go as a couple and I suppose with him being away so long today, it made me wonder what it’s like to be involved with someone with those sorts of responsibilities for the long term.’

Deanna smiled softly at the admission before her reply. ‘It’s interesting… but sometimes difficult. Almost always complicated for many different reasons. But if you love one another, as I have always sensed that you both do, I’m sure you’ll work out together how to…’ she frowned lightly, trying to think best on how to word this without involving details of the bigger picture only she was privy to knowing, ‘prevail through whatever hardships you might encounter,’

‘Do you think everything will be okay?’ Kristen asked.

‘I certainly hope it will be,’ she answered.

‘Actually, speaking of these sorts of things, I need to go. I promised I’d feed Spot tonight and spend some time with her.’ She stood from the table and then paused for a moment with her hands on the back of her chair.

‘I’m sure Will will be very pleased to hear she has another cat-sitter.’ Deanna smiled warmly. ‘Have a pleasant evening, Kristen,’

‘Thanks Deanna, you too,’ she said and then turned to leave.

A few moments passed and then Guinan wandered over to the table and began to silently gather their used plates, bowls and cutlery onto a narrow silver tray she sometimes used for service. The Counselor met eyes with her after a little while and she was going to ask what she thought about the developing situation, but before she had the chance, the wise barkeep put a gentle hand to her shoulder and squeezed. 

‘Things will be just fine for all of you, just mark my words,’ she said and then as soon as she had arrived, she was gone again, carrying her tray back to bar.

Though usually comforted in an instant by Guinan’s reflective offerings, Deanna couldn’t help but feel a little darksome. Sipping her water, she hoped that Will would return soon to take her mind off things. She decided to return to their quarters and stood from the table, leaving her napkin neatly folded by her glass.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Don't forget to leave a comment - I love to know what you think whether good or bad and any sort of review is always heartily appreciated. Thank you for reading, my loves.


	31. Chattels

Two hours later, Kristen sat on the sofa in Data’s quarters, staring into space. Upon her arrival, she had provided Spot with feline supplement 172; one she found that was generally sniffed at by her at first but then eaten once she had come round to the idea. The petite ginger cat had eaten a little of that and then had jumped up onto her Master’s personal workstation and had curled up in a ball and fallen asleep. Kristen had stood with her for a while, stroking her fur as she tried to clear her mind of the concerns she’d shared with Troi. 

Needing a distraction, she had tried to occupy her thoughts by doing a little research on Komos B, but just like everyone else who had tried to gather information on the unchartered planet over recent days, her time spent with the computer proved to be fruitless. Usually, the peacefulness of Data’s rooms put her in a state of calm at once as soon as she passed through the door, but today he had been absent for so very long and by now she had been sure he would be back. Kristen missed him very much and also she wanted to know how his day had gone and if there had been any sightings of the Valtalians. 

She had left Data’s workstation and headed into the lounge area instead, filled with nervous anticipation. Butterflies were flapping their wings in her stomach when she thought of him. It was the curse of the newly-in-love and though it was exciting, she would much rather be with him instead of sitting there alone, hoping everything was alright. She had managed to concentrate sufficiently throughout her work that day, but her need to see Data again was most certainly overriding her thoughts now. 

She stood from the sofa and went to fetch some hot coffee from the replicator, quite uninterested in how the caffeine might affect her ability to sleep later on. Sitting back down, Kristen placed the cup on the table and gazed into the distance again, allowing herself to regress a little to the night she and Data had shared.

The fluttering in her stomach heightened at once when she remembered the way he had lowered his mouth to her neck and begun to kiss her there, exploring her throat with an inquisitive sort of care that was purely his own. He had the softest, sweetest mouth… 

It had taken her some time to get ready for the party that night, though following their passionate tryst in her quarters after the wake of Wade and Gorvol, she had somewhat expected that they wouldn’t make it to the celebration for Wesley Crusher. There had been too much sexual tension between them, so long unsated and too gorgeous to deny. Kristen had dressed for the party all the same, but her efforts were for Data. She’d wanted to make it clear to him more than ever that she had come to terms with her feelings for him after so much wasted time. 

She had also wanted him to know that she wanted him. Really, really _wanted_ him. 

Looking back, it was hard to believe she had made the first move. She had been the one who had invited him to help her undress. She had pulled the velvetine fabric first from her shoulders and then down to her waist so that her breasts were bared. The way Data had looked at her partial nudity taught her many lessons about her own sexuality and made her realise that as long as she was with him she would always be beautiful. She would always feel precious and safe when they were intimate, instead of feeling vulnerable or used, as she had in the past. 

Finally standing and letting the dress fall from her body altogether was one of the boldest things Kristen had ever done in front of a man and even now she blushed when she thought of it. His open adoration; coupled with her own attraction to him physically and emotionally, made their first sensual exchanges incredibly intense and their first coupling on the sofa in her living area had been slow, exploratory and heartfelt. 

Data had taken his time with her, as though fascinated by her body, and he was gentler than anyone she had ever been this close to. He was considerate at all times and mindful of how fragile she was in comparison to him. Though aware that Data sometimes had an inclination to undergo everything in his life as if it were a scientific experiment of some sort, there had been no evidence of that at all. It was one of the most fulfilling experiences Kristen had encountered and it had appeared to be much the same for him.

The differences between a human lover and an android lover had become obvious to Kristen pretty quickly, despite the increase in his emotional capability giving him a better scope of his needs. 

As soon as he had brought her to climax and she had coaxed him with whispered words and subtle movements to the same pitch of bliss, he had sat upright and pulled her up into his arms with him, starting the process again from the start with barely a pause. She was not quite recovered from their first time, but she didn’t mind the building urgency in his caresses as it was indicative of how much he was enjoying what they were doing. That he wanted more already was not endearing, as many of the things Data did so often were, instead it was arousing. To be wanted that much was wonderful.

Slowly, with great care and affection, Data had worked Kristen into a state of acute arousal again. He had kissed her endlessly whilst his hands explored her breasts, kneading them and sometimes pulling at or pinching her nipples. Then he had guided her onto his lap, keeping her legs spread, so that he could enter her with his fingers whilst the kiss continued. Kristen was throbbing with need by then, clutching at his shoulders and having to pull away from their kiss at times so she could moan or just stare at him in mindless excitement.

For their second time she was the dominant of the two, straddling him as his arms held her tight. She swayed them both to a shuddering culmination of their affection and then was exhausted for a while, unable to do more than whisper sentiments in his ear as she got her breath back and lay trembling in his arms. Data wasn’t exhausted at all, of course, but he was content to rest with her. He told her that the two climaxes thus far she’d helped him achieve had been the only ones he’d ever truly felt. He thanked her for that and she smiled; glad to be the one who was giving him that pleasure. 

After a while, she got a drink of water and went to the bathroom to clean up a little, her skin being hot and slick through the exertion. When she returned, she found that Data had moved through to the bedroom and was waiting for her with a look of total devotion on the end of the bed. She took his hands, moved him onto the covers and then they lay down together. 

They talked for a while with the lights dimmed low and then things began to turn sultry again, much to Kristen’s surprise. It seemed that when the chip was fitted, it was not only an onslaught of grief, anger and regret he had been posed to face. He had been untouched for years and now he was determined to make up for lost time. Knowing how mind-blowing orgasms were was part of it too. He was far from done with what they were sharing and Kristen realised she’d have to try and keep up. It was a challenge she was more than willing to accept.

Data was inexperienced at first when it came to putting things into practice, but very knowledgeable in technique despite that. He explained as they lay in one another’s arms that in the past he had accessed an informational database in his neural subcore that provided a plethora of sexual guidance, but that had now been replaced with completely different drives. 

Kristen felt she understood the gist of what he was trying to get across and then set about encouraging him to touch her body again to become acquainted with how that made him feel. 

With a fond laugh, she gazed down at her cooling coffee and thought back to the therapy she had provided for him back before they were friends. He had been scared to try things that might cause his feelings to spike back then, but that had certainly changed now. She had never known such enthusiasm in a lover, but then Data was lucky in that he never grew sore or tired. His curiosity was never sated, ever. Though he often liked to downplay his android superiority around others out of politeness, at that specific time he didn’t seem to mind durability of his prowess, something that amused her and gave her much food for thought too. 

After some time of gentle, curious exploration, she touched him in return and watched him carefully throughout, gauging his reactions. Though she had expected it beforehand, Data’s body was identically reactive to sexual pleasure as any mortal male she had been intimate with. The extents he could experience human feeling was almost startling and it was very obvious that she was affecting him deeply. He was quiet with his vocalisations of pleasure, but his amber eyes were reflective, staring intensely into hers with great volumes of feeling. His moans were subtle, his gasps kept low. That turned her on all the more, somehow. 

A tender moment of discovery had occurred when she found his master on/off switch at the small of his back and tracing it with a fingertip, she had asked him what it was. Data explained it so quickly and quietly she had to ask him to repeat himself. When he did, it was clear the switch embarrassed him, as he avoided eye contact with her for a minute or two. 

‘I wish it was not there,’ he’d said.

That confession had made Kristen feel deeply sympathetic and with a comforting smile she had turned him onto his side and then pulled the covers over them both entirely, sidling close to his warmth as his arms settled cautiously around her. Data seemed afraid that such an obvious indicator of his artificiality would inspire her rejection, but in the light of his pain and innocence, Kristen could do little else than tell him he was perfect just the way he was and that she wouldn’t change a single thing about him.

‘Even my off switch?’ he had asked.

‘Even your off switch,’

‘I adore you,’ he had replied.

She let her hand wander there again and whilst they talked on, her fingertips circled that sensitive area. She had been trying to soothe him, trying to assure him with affection that she truly accepted that part of his body. She felt drawn to touch him there, even though she knew he felt awkward about it. Kristen wanted to him to trust her. But then there was a strange happening that surprised them both – they started to kiss and as her fingers continued to circle the switch, it seemed that his awkwardness was changing into enjoyment. 

She’d found an unexpected erogenous zone, or as she had tried to explain it to him, a ‘sweet spot.’ Data told her he’d had that switch flicked on and off before but had never been caressed there. When she touched him like that, especially whilst kissing him, it aroused him very much. Kristen promised him she’d never touch the switch directly, but if stroking the surrounding area was pleasurable she’d remember that and go there again in the future, if that was what he wanted. Data just looked at her and smiled. Then he kissed her again and slid his tongue into her mouth.

The night wore on and he pursued her pleasure constantly, seemingly confused at times by his own hungers as they unfurled in response to her own. Data had been eager to explore them to their fullest all the same. He had never made love to anyone with a mutual goal before and his vast curiosity only seemed to heighten as she helped him make sense of it. 

His physical strength proved to be a catalyst to their experimentation with one another and by the end of the night, Kristen had simply lay on her side, exhausted but pleasantly throbbing. Data lay close behind her, one hand resting on her thigh as he stroked abstract patterns over her skin with his fingertips. She had known he was watching her and though she wanted to turn back to him and hold him, she had been too tired and had fallen to sleep where she lay, smiling contentedly.

Remembering her coffee again, Kristen leaned forward and picked it up from the table. Their time together that morning before he had beamed down to Komos B had made up for her weariness the night before, she hoped. They had certainly shared a lot of sweet affection and even sweeter words of love.

Now she could think of nothing else but Data getting back, as it seemed he’d been gone for an unfeasibly long time. It was approaching 22:00 hours and before long she would have to get some sleep for her duties tomorrow. She had contacted Commander LaForge about the difficulties Lieutenant O’Reilly had been struggling with and he had requested she come down to Engineering in the morning and discuss things with him face-to-face. Then she had a full day of appointments and had arranged to meet with Troi for a little exercise on the holodeck…

Sipping from her drink, she frowned a little. 

Hopefully nothing had gone wrong like last time Data went on an away mission. With that thought in mind Kristen lost herself in thought again, chewing her underlip with worry.

*

The day had been a long one for Commander Data, but he was not physically tired. It was something that would forever elude his quest for humanity when it came to experiences of the senses, even if he had come to observe a certain understanding of pain and physical discomfort. Following their interaction with the guard outside the city of Ventia, he had accompanied Commanders Riker and Worf as they completed their navigation of the perimeter wall, something that took hours and several more rest stops. 

Eventually, they found a weakened section in the wall and managed to dislodge several parts of the brickwork without disrupting the security field generators, just enough to see what was on the other side. Sadly, they had not discovered the prison camp the colonists had been rumoured to be held there, but instead they caught sight of several other things that had most certainly complicated their mission and set a tenebrous tone that none of them could seem to shake.

Following beaming back to the _Enterprise_ , they had spent a long time in the main observation lounge with the Captain discussing what they’d seen. It was decided that the following morning another meeting would be held to try and progress the investigation, this time inviting Doctor Crusher, Commander Troi and if it was not too soon for her after what had happened on Loistros, Lieutenant Harper too. 

After that, Data had gone to sickbay to have his disguise removed and then had briskly used one of the sonic showers and put his uniform back on, before heading back towards his personal rooms. Riker and Worf had walked along with him, their quarters all being on the same deck. After a final, darksome chat about the following day and what it might bring, they had said their goodnights and left him outside his door, where he now stood with a thoughtful expression on his face. On an emotional level, Data was feeling fairly unbalanced when it came to his time on Komos B and his day was far from over when it came to matters of the heart and conscience. 

It had occurred to him when he came to a standstill outside his door that he had taken it for granted that Kristen would be there waiting for him when he came home, but now he was there he realised it didn’t necessarily mean she would be. She had said she would come, but humans surprised him consistently with their sudden changes of heart and it had him motionless, wondering whether he should ask the computer to locate her before heading in and, just possibly, being hugely disappointed by her absence.

Eventually, he decided to take the risk and he headed in, instantly looking for her. 

Kristen was most definitely there, sat upright on his sofa with her legs up on the table and by the looks of it, fast asleep. Data’s expression dropped slightly, despite the instant relief at seeing her again. He wasn’t surprised she had dozed off at all, given how long she must have waited for him and in actuality; it was very sweet that she had stayed. It made him feel guilty, but he had returned there to meet her as soon as he was able to. 

Taking a careful seat by her side, Data cocked his head and watched her for a few moments, taking a little time to adjust to being in her presence again. If the night before had affected her anywhere near to how much it had affected him, she would likely have been as anxious to see him as he had been to see her. He felt considerably anxious now and badly wished to touch her, but he didn’t want to wake her up all the same. It didn’t seem fair, given his tardiness. 

Data decided the best option would be to lay her out on his bed and let her rest and then if Kristen woke later they could perhaps spend a little time before she would need to get a proper night’s sleep. Sliding one hand under her neck and then pulling her closer, he moved it fully behind her back and put his other arm under both of her legs, lifting her easily and standing from the sofa. His bedroom was not far away from the sitting area and so Data walked through there and then as gently as possible, lay her down atop the covers with her head on the pillow. Kristen stirred a little and turned onto her side, her eyes opening for a second and then closing again, as her face resumed its peaceful expression. 

Data wondered if she might awaken completely because of the movement and with a little more hope than he felt was appropriate, he paused in the doorway to wait and see. 

Kristen’s eyes slowly opened for the second time and for a while she stared straight forwards, not seeming to register where she was or what was happening and then she turned her head, locking eyes with him. ‘What time do you call this?’ she asked, starting to smile.

‘I call it 23:14 hours,’ 

‘Wow, it’s late…’

‘I am sorry that I could not return any sooner, things have become significantly complex in relation to our current mission,’ he replied.

Eyes creasing at the heaviness of his tone, she sat up a little and reached for him. Data moved over to her at once, bending to put his arms around her and closing his eyes to indulge himself fully in the moment. Kristen could not physically move him by force even if she tried her very hardest, but with a little pulling of him in her direction he realised she wanted him closer still. He put a knee to the edge of the bed to keep himself steady and then came to lay with her properly, covering her body with his own and kissing her softly. 

It was an instant, but delightful torment to be so encapsulated in her warmth and scent, reviving the same sort of appetite he had experienced towards her the night before. As though reading the heightening of his senses and the pleasurable ache it presented within him, Kristen gently pushed him by the shoulder and Data moved with her, turning to lie on his back. With a bemused smile, he watched as she sat up and swung a leg over both of his, coming to sit on his lower stomach. Her hands smoothed up over his chest to rest on his shoulders as she gazed down at him. 

Data was sure he had never been so cherished in a physical sense and for a while it kept him silent, simply looking up at her, hardly able to believe he had finally won her heart after all their trials and obstacles. 

_She loves me…_

‘What happened down there today?’ Kristen asked, moving her hands back down to rest on his abdomen.

It didn’t seem appropriate to discuss Komos B; despite the fact the Captain had specifically instructed him to brief her on the recent developments before the meeting. The dark elements of their discoveries that day had distracted him for the past several hours and yet he found he didn’t want to enlighten her just yet, he had missed her too much and wanted to be free in her company for a while. 

Data further weighed up the odds of waiting to tell her the truth and then decided to let the matter wait for a while. He hoped to distract her with other things until he had at least got his bearings. This was all very new, despite his absolute need for it and he found he couldn’t multi-task his thoughts quite as well as he had been able to in the past. The way she made him feel was utterly confounding.

‘Do not worry about the away mission. How was your day?’ he asked.

‘Busy,’ she replied, curiosity bright in her eyes.

‘Did you eat and rest sufficiently?’

Kristen laughed, sitting up properly and straightening her posture. ‘Of course I did. Why do you ask?’

‘You exerted substantial physical exertion last night and I was concerned that you may require additional sustenance to replenish yourself.’ Data said this with a slight smile and it ignited the blush he had hoped for high on her cheeks. 

Kristen looked away from him and he took the opportunity to sit upright again, putting both arms around her. ‘Yes, I ate sufficiently today, thank you,’ she replied, turning back to gaze at him, her eyes softly smouldering. 

Data wasn’t sure why exactly, but he liked it when Kristen blushed. He liked it even more when he was the cause of her blush and he decided that if he could learn the subtle psychological games that lovers enjoyed to result in that reaction in her, he would try and play them more often. If it was anything like poker, he stood a fair chance. 

‘I am glad to hear that,’ he said and finally, relaxing against him, she began to laugh.

Smiling to himself as he watched her, Data wondered how he was going to explain the away mission tomorrow. When he could finally bring himself to break their pleasant mood and face it.

*

Riker sat in the quarters he shared with Deanna and wondered how exactly he was going to explain that exact same thing to her. She was a calm, understanding and open-minded woman with a great ability to look deeper than the surface of any situation, but this was most certainly unlike anything they had become directly involved with in the past. 

It reminded him, as he sat and watched her brushing her hair as she readied herself for bed, of one of the earlier missions he had made upon joining the _Enterprise D_ as First Officer. They had visited the M-class planet Angel One when looking for survivors of the freighter Odin and had been surprised to discover a female-dominated society that not only expected its males to dress and scent themselves in an alluring fashion, but also ignored practically all of their opinions and rights. It had been uncomfortable for the most part, save for his interaction with the planet’s ‘Elected One’ Beata, but even that had been bittersweet towards the end. 

The ‘Chattels’ the Ventian guard had mentioned had been easy enough to view through the hole in the wall they had made to spy through and it made sense at once why trying to gain access to the city without ‘Chattels’ of their own would be futile. Plainly, the Komosians devalued their women and saw them as property, which in actuality was even worse than the gender-politics of Angel One. At least the men there were free to make some choices and were valued for their worth beyond being a vessel for procreation. 

In silence, he, Worf and Data had observed these unfortunate ones as they followed their male companions, eyes downcast and barely uttering a word unless spoken to. Dirty and unkempt, they wore armless tunics of sackcloth, a length of black fabric that covered their hair and a collar, alarmingly enough, about their throats. They appeared healthy and well-fed, but were not permitted to wear shoes or anything to protect their feet, making them appear as prisoners or, as Worf had suggested in a grim tone, slaves. 

The conversation in the observation lounge where Riker had explained all of this to the Captain had taken a long time to work through. The problem was obvious – they could not enter the city to search for the colonists without the accompaniment of undercover female officers, but asking the crew to observe such a degrading role was abhorrent and went against much of what Starfleet stood for. Riker thought back absently to the clothes he had worn on Angel One, the revealing shirt that showed much more flesh than he was used to, the soft colours and materials, it had all been easy on the eye but these costumes were blatantly designed for objectification beyond what he had experienced. 

Though he had got on with the task and acted indifferent to the giggles of his Imzadi and the late Tasha Yar, he had felt more awkward than he had let on. But still, the men on Angel One were still respected individuals; these women appeared to have no rights whatsoever and it was a chilling spectacle indeed.

‘You should know by now I can sense your discomfort, Will. Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?’ Deanna came to stand before him and he looked up to her, smiling sadly as he leaned his cheek into the hand she had placed there. 

He had loved her for so long and loved her so very much, how could he permit her to undertake a mission like this? Not that it was his choice to make for her, but still… 

‘Deanna, sometimes we’re expected to do the most incredible things as part of our responsibilities to Starfleet, but sometimes… they make me question what we have to give away… if it’s _worth_ it.’

She knelt carefully in front of him and it reminded him at once of the Chattels, turning his blue eyes sombre in distaste. When not walking behind their male companions, they were expected to kneel and it made him uncomfortable just seeing her observe that familiar pose. He leaned down and took her arms in his hands, standing with her. 

Deanna’s dark eyes were tinged with obvious concern now and she watched him, spellbound by his malaise. ‘What’s the matter?’ she asked. ‘I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.’

‘Deanna, the women down on Komos B… they’re treated as slaves. I could hardly believe it when we first caught sight of them through the city boundary. I hoped that sort of sexist behaviour had died out centuries ago. They walked with their eyes on the ground, they looked terrified to answer when spoken to… it was horrifying.’

Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him over to their bed, where she had him sit by her side. He was still in uniform, but it didn’t matter for the time being. Searching him with her penetrating stare, she waited for him to continue now they were close enough to talk in comfort.

‘We spoke to the security guard and he said they won’t grant us access unless we have ‘Chattels’ - slave women - and the Captain has decided to assign you, Beverley and Lieutenant Harper. He’s as torn up about it as I am, but none of us could come up with a better idea to get us in there,’

‘I think he’s made a perfect decision. Beverley can tend any wounded when we find the colonists and Kristen and I will make a great team for sociological issues,’ she replied, her hand on his arm.

‘I don’t think you realise how degraded these people were. It was like looking into one of the darkest recesses of humanity’s past. Slavery of any nature repels me, I can’t stand what they’re doing down there,’ he said.

‘This has really affected you, hasn’t it?’ she asked.

‘I suppose it has.’ He sighed for a long time. ‘The thing is, we still don’t know exactly what to expect from integrating with these people. All we know is that they have some pretty nasty methods of ruling their women and we’re going to have to emulate that in order to get anything close to an answer about those missing people,’

‘Will, I understand why this is making you uncomfortable. I can’t say I’m excited about it… but I just see it as adopting, how did you say it back on Angel One? ‘Indigenous apparel’ to complete our mission. It won’t change anything in the long term. It’s just work. Unpleasant work, but work all the same.’

Riker gave her a pained smile when she leaned into him and rested her cheek on his shoulder, obviously nowhere near as concerned as he was. Still, perhaps she was right. If he could concentrate solely on their purpose and not let his personal feelings for her, Beverley or Kristen interfere, then this whole thing could be over soon and then it would just be an ugly memory.

Still, he couldn’t help but dread the possibility that this could well be one of their most challenging missions yet. For many reasons. He turned and dropped a kiss on the side of her head, wondering just how on earth he’d be able to get any sleep.

*

Kristen had risen early the following day, her mind pensive. By now she understood what was expected of her, though it had taken some time to get Data to stop avoiding the subject and tell her what was distracting him. He might have adapted well to handling his emotions over time, but the recent acceleration in his scope of them had made it all the more obvious what he was feeling and most especially when he was attempting to be stoical. 

He had tried to explain her in a roundabout way, pretending it was nothing to worry about, but she could tell he was concerned and that this was to be a very complicated mission. Given his many years of Starfleet service and experience with these matters, the fact he was bothered by it had settled a deep cold in her gut that had remained throughout the night.

She’d stayed in his quarters, too tired to go back to her own and not particularly wanting to leave him anyway. They talked about a great many things, from the past to the present to the future and she listened patiently to everything he wanted to say, finding that she didn’t have a great deal to add. Sometimes it was pleasant enough for her to simply soak up Data’s wisdom, to learn from everything he’d experienced in Starfleet when her career was only just beginning. 

Though he was bodily resilient to fatigue, it was clear that he was mentally worn and after some time of gentle kissing as they reclined on his bed half covered by the sheets, she insisted he lay back and activate his dream program. Data had protested, trying to explain that he didn’t require rest and that he would much rather let her sleep while he prepared for the mission, but she insisted as his former Counselor that he needed some time out. 

Eventually, he conceded she was right and beneath her watchful gaze, he slipped instantly into unconsciousness. Data didn’t move at all when he ‘slept’, he remained perfectly still. Kristen found that comfortable however and she settled next to him with her head on his shoulder, thinking through what her duties the next day would entail. With that, she fell into a deep and dreamless slumber, her arm tucked across his chest. 

By the time she had woken, he was already dressed in his uniform and was heading to the bridge, but he didn’t leave until he had replicated her some breakfast and kissed her soundly, promising that everything was going to be okay. 

Kristen had wondered if he thought she might not be ready for another away mission after the accident on Loistros, but she was too preoccupied with the sheer honour of being assigned at all and simply refused to let fear steer her thoughts, no matter how much his concern was tainting her mood. She visited Commander LaForge in Engineering first of all and they discussed Lieutenant O’Reilly for twenty minutes or so; until they were both satisfied they understood her situation and their parts in helping her cope. Though it had taken her a fairly long time to bond with Geordi beyond formal politeness, she found him to be a warm and understanding person now and was pleased with his approach to the situation. 

Following that visit she went to her office and set about postponing her counselling appointments for the day, before checking in with one or two of her patients personally to see how they were getting on.

That done she was free to head to the main observation lounge, where a meeting with the Captain would soon be taking place. It was a comfort to know Data would be there, as well as Deanna Troi and Will Riker, but it was still a very daunting thought that she had become an option to be considered when it came to these sorts of missions now. Half-delighted by the concept and half-aghast, she signalled to be let in and found that everyone was there already, deep in conversation.

‘Am I late, Sir?’ she asked, her heart thumping.

‘No, not at all, Lieutenant. We’re early if anything. Please take a seat,’ the Captain said. 

‘Thank you,’ she said, moving to take the spare chair next to Worf. 

On that side of the table, Troi sat next to the Captain at the head and then on the opposite side, Doctor Crusher sat between Riker and Data. The room smelt subtly of the coffee they had been drinking and though she would have loved a cup to steady her nerves, she wouldn’t dare ask for one.

‘As I was saying,’ Beverley said, her tone a little on the clipped side, ‘it isn’t the costumes that bother me, or the acting in the role of a submissive woman. I’ve studied amateur dramatics all my life and have always been able to healthily differentiate between fantasy and reality. What really concerns me is the Komosians and their attitudes to these ‘Chattels’. What if we are seen as general property instead of personal? I’m not going to be handed around a group of strangers as a plaything just to open negotiations with them and I do not expect Harper and Troi to have to either,’

‘I have a feeling that if you’re supposed to represent the status of your partner, you would not be permitted to dally with others. Judging by how they have captured the colonists, these are a possessive people who place a lot of value on what is theirs. Should anyone advance on you, it will be easy enough to act out that it isn’t customary where you come from,’ the Captain replied.

‘But we’re on _their_ territory, Jean Luc. Can’t you understand that? It doesn’t matter what we do or think. When we’re on their turf, their rules apply and ours are out of the equation,’ she returned. 

Kristen had always thought Beverley to be a mild-mannered woman at best and it was a little surprising to see her like this. Personally, she could see both sides of the argument and had a feeling Troi felt much the same way, at least judging by the ambivalent look on her face.

‘So what do you suggest we do? We must adhere to the Prime Directive. There is no other way to gain entry without force. The last thing I need is another ticking off from Starfleet Command.’ The Captain was bristling a little. ‘This is a potentially dangerous matter, but one that can be completed efficiently, if we play by their rules.’

‘May I remind everyone that as Chief of Security, I will not let harm come to anyone actively taking part,’ Worf said, ‘it is an unfortunate role you must adopt, but if we can find the colonists and take them home, it will be worth it.’

‘I agree with that completely, Worf. I just think we should be aware of what we’re getting ourselves into. It’s easy for you three; all you need to do is act pig-headed and pompous and your half way there. What lies in store for us three is still a mystery and it doesn’t seem to me as though it’s going to be a pleasant one to unravel,’ Beverley replied.

‘Beverley, if I can just add to this… missions like these are rarely pleasant,’ Troi offered, ‘we knew what we were getting into when we joined Starfleet and as much as I wish for it sometimes, things never get any easier. Think of the canoodling with diplomats and ambassadors we’ve had to do, the small talk we’ve had to endure, the fake pleasantries, the oo-mox we’ve had to-’

‘That’s _different_ ,’ Beverley snapped.

‘Not entirely. I suggest we beam down there in costume and see if we can get in there at all. For all we know, they might see straight through us and send us away. We’re still not entirely sure what being a ‘Chattel’ entails, there may be more to it than we know,’ Troi said, with a softened glance toward her friend, obviously sympathising with her feelings on it all.

‘The word ‘Chattel’ defines outright ownership of a slave by a dominant party or Master, either for domestic service or as a status symbol from the Anglo-French term for ‘cattle’. Unfortunately Counselor, I think the Komosian use of the word is identical in its application. The women down there have no personal rights and are thoroughly objectified,’ Data said. 

‘See?’ the Doctor said, gesturing to Data. ‘It’s outright slavery!’

‘I agree with Beverley,’ Riker said, suddenly. He had been sat staring at the table for a long time in silence, his hands clasped together. ‘This is _wrong_.’

The Captain sighed and for a while, it seemed there was a stalemate in the conversation. 

Kristen felt as though she should be participating a little more actively in the exchange, but was too nervous to offer her opinion. She was frightened for the same reasons as the Doctor and Riker, but felt the same perseverance as Troi all the same. There would be little use in giving up before they’d even tried. Lives were possibly at stake and even if it meant acting in that role of property for a while, she was willing to make a go of it.

‘I am in no way advocating what is going on down there, but injured or dying people might be waiting for us and I cannot let that pass,’ The Captain said eventually.

‘I want to help them too,’ Riker said, ‘if there was just another way…’

‘Well, there isn’t.’ Captain Picard reached for the coffee pot and refilled his cup. ‘So, at your convenience Doctor Crusher, I want you to apply the customary prosthetics to the team and then beam down and attempt entry to the city. I have full confidence in all of you that you will pass as natives and keep this mission short and productive. You have my expressed permission if anything goes wrong to return to the ship at once. I value the safety of my crew, psychological or otherwise _immensely_ and shouldn’t need to remind any of you,’

‘Aye Captain.’ Beverley stood up; her eyes fiery. Kristen worried her bottom lip with her teeth, watching the older woman stride towards the observation lounge door. ‘I need a little time to prepare things in sickbay. Please excuse me.’ And then she was gone.

‘What about you, Lieutenant Harper? Do you feel prepared for this sort of undercover work?’ Picard addressed her directly. 

Kristen looked up. ‘I’d like to give it my best shot, Sir,’ she said, ‘I’m as worried as everyone else, but there seems little point in thinking the worst at this early stage.’

‘Agreed.’ The Captain nodded to her and then turned to Worf. ‘Commander, I want you to assume the role of Doctor Crusher’s ‘Master’, as it were, as with your specific protection she may feel more inclined to adapt to the situation.’

‘Aye Captain.’

‘Number One, I take it you would prefer to work with Troi in this instance?’

‘Yes,’ Riker replied. His eyes were still shaded with worry, but it was clear he was going to fulfil his duties to the best of his ability regardless of his personal feelings. 

The Captain considered him carefully in the silence that followed and they seemed to exchange a look that spoke volumes of their respect for one another, despite the difficult situation. 

Satisfied that a suitable arrangement had been made, Picard turned to Data. ‘And you will assume the role of Lieutenant Harper’s overseer?’

Data looked to Kristen first, his expression unreadable, before looking back to his Captain. ‘Yes Sir,’ he replied.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you so much for the steady feedback I've been getting. Your opinions really do mean the world to me and I appreciate every comment I get. It also does fuel me on to continue updating so regularly so - if you have something to say about any of my chapters then please don't hesitate to let me know. I hope everyone is having a great week so far. Lots of love to everyone!


	32. Undercover

It had taken an hour or so for Doctor Crusher to complete the disguises for the male half of the away team, but that was much less time than it had taken the day before now she was accustomed to the process. It was clear she remained dissatisfied with the whole arrangement, but she kept her opinions to herself as she worked and Riker decided not to try and encourage conversation from her, knowing exactly how she felt. He sat on the end of a medibed as she combed his hair this way and that, completing his look, her mouth a thin line of concentration as her eyes stared straight through him.

Following the meeting with the Captain, he, Data and Worf had headed straight to sickbay to begin their transformation and Lieutenant Harper and Counselor Troi had gone to Troi’s office for a preparatory meeting of their own. 

Will would have gladly excused his partner from the away mission if he could, but she seemed genuinely okay with accompanying them and was almost looking forward to investigating the possibly unique psychology of the population of this small, unassuming planet. He wondered fleetingly if he was letting his personal feelings get to him too much and with a sigh, he steeled himself, not wanting to add any more tension than necessary to an already weighted investigation.

The clothes for Troi, Harper and Crusher had been successfully replicated and now lay across another medibed in the centre of the room. The tunics appeared rough and uncomfortable and Wesley Crusher, who had dropped by to invite his Mother to the holodeck for a little recreation, stood looking down at them with a look of vague preoccupation on his face. She had explained briefly that she wouldn’t be able to spend time with him that day, completely focused on her task, and with blatant curiosity the young man had remained to observe what was going on. 

Riker explained the uncomfortable aspects of their upcoming visit to the planet and Wesley nodded on occasion, understanding at once why his Mother was studiously ignoring the costumes. The tunics were bad enough, but the black hair scarves and collars were unsightly and nobody particularly wished to linger their attention on them.

When Riker was done, he took a seat between Worf and Data and the Doctor summoned Lieutenant Maxwell to begin the application of her own prosthetics. She sat in the same chair they had all used and continued her introspective silence, her hands motionless in her lap as measurements of her forehead and ears were taken. 

A little while later, Troi and Harper wandered into sickbay, deep in conversation. They seemed unaffected by the sombre atmosphere and instead chatted amiably as they took their tunics, collars and scarves and carried them through to one of the private labs to change. 

Data had expected a word or two or at least a glance from his new girlfriend, but it seemed she had been too preoccupied to notice him for the time being. He exchanged a glance with Riker and then turned back to watch the Doctor as she slowly turned from a fiery human woman to a downtrodden Komosian Chattel.

*

When Kristen and Deanna returned in their costumes, they set their folded uniforms down on the medibed and the elder of the two took a seat so she could begin the conversion of her appearance. Kristen hummed thoughtfully to herself, returning the polite smile that Wesley offered her in greeting and then turned to take a look at the others. For some reason, possibly the more predominant factors of her duty, she had not considered that Data’s change would be the most dramatic of all. 

She hadn’t recognised him when she had first entered sickbay, too used to seeking golden eyes instead of blue. He sat patiently in the muted tones of his apparel, wearing heavy boots and a cloth bag tied with straps over his back. His expression was a mirror of her own inquisitiveness. His skin was peach-coloured now, or at least a very close approximation of a natural skin tone and apart from the prosthetics and alteration in the styling of his hair, he appeared human. 

It was so startling, Kristen had to place her hand on the edge of the table by her side.

‘Are you okay?’ Wesley asked, looking her way.

‘Yes…’ she replied, smiling weakly. 

‘She’s wearing a collar of servility, of course she’s just _fine_ ,’ Doctor Crusher replied in a glib tone as she worked on the Counselor, her first utterance in some time.

‘No, I am. I’m okay,’ Kristen said. 

Seeing Data like that was even more shocking than when she had seen his exposed endoskeleton or him being directly connected to the ships computer with an interface cable. Barefooted, she moved to stand next to him and continued to stare, seeing for the first time what he would look like if his ultimate dream became fulfilled. The prosthetics didn’t matter; it was the colour of his eyes and the pigmentation of his skin that fascinated her. 

Data looked back at her wordlessly and Kristen wondered if he had expected her reaction or if it had been as much of a surprise to him as his appearance had been to her. She smiled faintly and he returned it, relieved that she was as okay as she had said she was.

Before long, Troi was also ready for the away mission and all that was left was for Doctor Crusher to change and for Kristen’s face and hair to be altered. Taking the seat, she watched as Lieutenant Maxwell lifted the last pieces from the tray and began to affix them, wondering just how different she would look by the time they were prepared to beam down. 

*

Captain Picard was waiting in transporter room 3, though nobody had expected a personal farewell from him. Ensign Rankine stood by the console, eyes down on the screen and remained silent as the Captain took Doctor Crusher to one side for a moment or two and spoke quietly to her. Kristen watched them talk, having a pretty good idea as to the nature of their conversation given how close they obviously were. Beverley was the only person aboard the _Enterprise_ who she had heard address him informally.

As a group, they had just left sickbay. After their disguises had been completed, the away team had spent a little time in Beverley’s office listening to Counselor Troi outlining the basics of the interaction they were about to undertake. Everyone was more than comfortable with their designated partner, but concern remained that native males of Komos B may wish to experience the pleasures of ‘fresh meat’ as it were and so Troi had carefully instructed everyone on what they should do in those circumstances, something she and Kristen had discussed in private before assuming their costumes. 

It was agreed that some light physical contact would be acceptable, but if the Chattels were expected to perform sexual or otherwise inappropriate acts to prove their worth, excuses of possessiveness would be made and then they would beam back to the ship immediately. It had already been observed that the females followed behind the males, kneeling when expected to and silent unless spoken to. That would be easy enough to undertake. 

Troi gave a demonstration, asking Lieutenant Maxwell to walk slowly in front of her. Every time he paused, she would drop to her knees with her hands behind her back and drop her eyes to the floor, showing everyone what it should look like. When the medical officer began to walk again, she would stand and resume her graceful movement. It appeared easy enough and after a little practise, everyone felt that the basics at least would be achievable.

The Captain said a few sympathetic words on how difficult he knew the task was going to be as everyone took their places on the transporter pad. Then with a grave nod to Riker and a brief moment of eye contact with the Doctor, he wished them good luck and ordered they be beamed down to the planet.

*

Amongst the dense foliage of the Komosian forest, the six of them automatically slipped into their roles, Crusher walking a few feet behind Worf, Troi behind Riker and Harper behind Data. It was a cool day and there was a lifting breeze whipping the leaves and lush flowers above their heads. Kristen found herself looking down at the floor regardless of the character she was assuming, just so she didn’t trip or injure her bare feet on the bracken. It had felt quite nice walking barefoot around sickbay when getting used to her disguise, but now they were setting about their purpose it was rather uncomfortable and already starting to hurt.

‘Over here…’ Riker muttered in a low voice, ‘…just near the wall… is where one of the guards found us yesterday. He said if we return, he may let us pass…’

‘Did you catch sight of the prison?’ Crusher asked, her voice equally low.

‘No… just a section of the city and the Chattels…’ he replied.

They walked on a few more feet and then Riker stopped, Troi instantly kneeling behind him. He nodded very subtly to Crusher and Harper and they did the same, looking down at the mud and leaves beneath them. ‘We should probably linger around here for a little while, see if he comes back…’ he said, as an aside to Worf.

‘Agreed.’ Worf turned to look in the direction the guard had come from yesterday.

Some time passed and the coldness of the air seemed to increase as the breeze picked up, whipping their hair and making almost all of them shudder. Counselor Troi was staring steadfastly at the ground, her dark eyes unblinking. Sneaking a brief look at the Doctor, Kristen saw she was doing much the same except that her gaze was tinged with preoccupation. She offered her a small smile when she glanced her way and Beverley returned it, before resuming her act. 

Riker was about to suggest they walk on when a voice interrupted the silence. 

‘So the travellers who wish to better themselves return… and with company this time.’

He whirled around and caught sight of the guard, approaching them just like before but thankfully without brandishing his phaser this time. He nodded to him in greeting and then shook his hand, a little surprised, when it was offered. The guard shook hands with Data and Riker and then turned on his heel, looking down at the ‘Chattels’ kneeling on the floor. ‘We spent the night in your forest,’ Riker said. ‘I hope that will be accepted by your superiors.’

‘They are unconcerned with whatever occurs outside the city walls. You’ll find few people will pose themselves as opposition within Ventia also, that is unless you try to gain entry to prohibited areas.’

Riker stalled for a second, wondering just how intuitive this race could be. How much did this guard know? He smiled and inclined his head, feigning ignorance. ‘We only wish to experience your lifestyle for a short period. Perhaps make some friends. I assure you we have nothing but the utmost respect for you and yours.’

‘I hope so,’ was the cynical reply, ‘for your sakes.’

*

As a group, they walked to a section of the wall that appeared a shade or two paler in colour than the rest of it. Riker was sure there had been no such difference in the circumference to the city on their previous visit and wondered if perhaps their science was more advanced than they had anticipated. The costumes they had assumed had inspired a conversation during one of their meetings that these were a rural people, possibly uninterested in space exploration or defensive technology. But as they passed through the wall, it being clear now that the section was hologrammatic, he decided things had subtly evolved to a new level of complexity. 

Ventia was much smaller than it seemed possible from an outsider’s view. It was quartered and signposted into four distinct sections. The North Easterly zone was comprised of several hundred domestic buildings, each one almost identical in appearance. The South Easterly part was an agricultural labour camp and the place the away team had spied through the break in the wall they had made, Chattels tending to the trees and crops and watched over by a team of male Komosians. 

The South Western and North Western half of the city was cordoned off, but classed as ‘Solomor Prison X.N’ and ‘Camp I.N’. Each quarter was dominated by a huge, castle-like establishment surrounded with a high-density force field, something Riker enquired about as they came to stand at a squat gateway near the internal entrance. 

‘Keep yourselves within the two social areas. You don’t need to worry about that part of the city. There’s nothing there you can learn from if your manners are as sincere as they seem,’ the guard replied. 

Then, showing a little more of the friendliness he had exhibited when shaking their hands a few moments ago, he pointed out the building that lay perfectly central to the axis of the entire city. Apparently, that was where the three chosen leaders of their race lived. They were rarely glimpsed by the natives, but were revered by all.

After some light conversation, a few more guards approached and at once walked over to back of their group and began to look over Doctor Crusher, seemingly impressed by the rigidity of her posture. Of course, her kneeling was so forced because of her discomfort, but it seemed it had worked against her. 

At once, Worf went to stand with them and adopted a dominant pose, as though observing the exchange with solemn acceptance. The mood had intensified at once and Kristen looked down at her knees, hoping that conversation would be the extent of their interest.

‘They appear very… clean. We usually de-louse Chattels entering Ventia for the first time, but it seems that might not be necessary,’ one of them said, in a tone that indicated they were not used to clean hair and clear skin.

‘They are not always so pristine, I assure you. We had them groomed for today, it being a special occasion and all,’ Worf said. 

‘Are these two sisters? They have the same dark hair and eyes,’ the guard that had accompanied them asked, pointing to Troi and Harper.

‘Why do you ask? Is that frowned upon here?’ Riker asked, testing the water.

‘On the contrary, sister Chattels working side by side are seen as a rare and valuable package. They are typically separated at a young age so not to encourage any unnecessary emotional bonds. We find their training much more successful when they have only their superiors to lean on. But on occasion, if they show detachment to affection and sentimentality, they are permitted to remain together and often become significant servile teams…’ he replied, looking to him briefly.

‘Where we’re from, it’s a rarity too. And to answer your question, yes, they are sisters. They share the same Mother, but their Fathers were two separate members of our council.’

‘Interesting,’ one of them said. 

It seemed they were impressed and with a welcome stirring of confidence, Riker smiled to each of them in turn.

*

Upon entering the main body of Ventia, the team were escorted by the guards to view up close the domestic and rural sections. Time was passed there, subtle questions being asked to garner as much as information as possible in a generalised way and then it was suggested they view the palace and arrange some accommodation. 

Troi, quite seasoned in her role already, was stone-faced as she juggled the preservation of her submissive demeanour and using the full extent of her empathic ability to sense the intrinsic nature of their hosts. Ever aware of the nervousness of the women flanking her as they walked with their eyes downcast, she was trying her hardest not to assume these were bad or ‘evil’ people because of their social arrangements. Sometimes alien races made unbelievable moral errors in their sociological evolution but great and eventual things could be borne from that. The human race, of which she was part along with her Betazoid origin, had achieved considerable greatness, but also bore dark shadows in its past. 

They were proud, that much was obvious from their carriage, but beyond that it was hard to locate any hostility or ill feeling. She decided she might be able to gain a little more perspective when seeing them interact with their own Chattels, gauging their mistreatment of them would be viable then and hopefully quite revealing. 

The palace was an unseeming structure, as pale as the wall that surrounded the city and was heavily guarded by troops of Komosians. They stood in lines of small teams, completely still and ignorant of the newcomers who had come to observe their purpose of duty. Riker gave a wonderful show of being impressed with its magnificence and with his inherent charm and personable attitude, seemed to reach an almost informal pitch of communication with the ones who chaperoned them. 

And then, with a considerably lighter tone than that they had experienced so far, they were taken back to the North Easterly section and left to wait as some temporary housing was organised. Observing that it was customary to engage their inferiors in light conversation, Riker asked Troi to stand and following suit, Harper and Crusher did the same.‘Are you doing okay so far?’ he asked.

‘Yes. I’m surprised at their lack of interaction with us. I was expecting some sort of ritual or at least a greeting,’ Troi replied in a low whisper.

‘Agreed, I’m starting to wonder if the servitude you’re having to imitate is confined to manual labour only. Which might be in your favour, all things considered.’

Time passed within which they all observed their new surroundings individually and then the guard who they had the most contact with so far returned and they were invited to pass beyond the gates and locate their dwellings. 

An empty house situated about a half mile from the divide to the prison was provided, much to the pleasant surprise of everyone and at once they were told to enter. Once again reinforcing the frugal nature of their people, it seemed the typical Komosian home was understated in design and limited in resources. There was no computer access and beyond running water and adequate heating, their technology was considerably downplayed compared to their security and weapons. It was suggested that the males of the team approach the agricultural sector and make their services available in order to procure favour for the duration of their stay. Food would be provided through trade and then, almost as an afterthought as they prepared to leave, the utility of their Chattels was questioned.

‘They will work if expected to and they will work hard,’ Data said.

‘And as for their other proclivities?’ the main guard asked, the purpose of his enquiry illegible.

‘We’d prefer to stay within our own. Disease had been rife where we come from and though ours have been tested for safety, I wouldn’t want to pose a possible threat to your people,’ Riker replied.

‘You can never be too careful. Meet us later in the building named Malos a few miles from here near the Eastern Divide. We can talk more then, maybe learn a little more about where you come from,’ 

‘That sounds fine. Thank you for your assistance so far,’ Riker said, offering his hand. It was shaken with an amused smile and then, for the time being, they were left to their devices.

*

Worf and Data checked the entirety of their new dwellings for any security devices that could reveal their true identities and then with relieved smiles, everyone took their first opportunity to relax on the Hessian-lined sofas of the lounge, each of the women visibly relieved to be able to sit properly. 

Commander Riker used his well-concealed communicator to report to Captain Picard and briefly outline their experiences of the planet so far, detailing that everything was going as planned and with considerable success. 

Following that, as a group they examined the house once more to try and learn what they could and discussed at length how the meeting later that evening could be a very promising eventuality. If they could gain a solid favour with the guards, their curiosity and faux ignorance could easily gain them more information as to the colonists, who as far as they knew were located but a few miles away. As far as security appeared from the outset, a group of rogue intruders being thrown into their jail sector would be something of extreme interest and it was mutually agreed that any gossip regarding them should be noted. 

Worf decided to head out into the village with the provisions they had all brought in the hope that they could be swapped for something a little more nutritious. Troi made a vague joke about not minding having to survive on wine and chocolate for the next few days, but it was agreed that they should try to obtain some fresh food all the same. Doctor Crusher, sighing to herself, got to her feet and went to stand by her Klingon companion, obviously integrating now into what was expected of her. They said their farewells and then left, closing the door lightly behind them.

Kristen sat on the sofa, looking down at her feet. The earth was dry outside and at first she had been glad about that, not wishing to be caked in mud as they travelled, but now it seemed those conditions had been a little more detrimental than she had first realised. She had several abrasions that looked as though they might need antiseptic and though she’d been sat down in a more conventional sense for a little while, the aches and pains were not abating in the slightest. 

Troi came to sit next to her and realising what she was doing, turned thoughtfully to look down at her own feet. ‘Well, “little sister”, I can see a trip to the ship’s salon when we go back. Mot does some great cosmetic treatments there that I think we’ll be in dire need of before long,’ she said.

‘I’d settle for a cup of coffee right now,’ Kristen replied.

‘A hot drink would be good actually…’ Troi thought for a moment, glancing up to Riker and Data, who were stood by the window talking. ‘I’m sure we’ll get one before long. What do you think we should do about sleeping arrangements? There are only two rooms. I’m guessing it’s customary for the Chattels to have one room and the males have the other.’

‘I don’t know… I have a feeling sleep might not be so easy.’ Kristen also looked up, noticing their conversation had been overheard.

‘Given that I do not require rest, might I suggest that yourself and Commander Riker take one room and Lieutenant Harper can share the other with the Doctor and Worf. I think it might be wise I remain in here and keep watch,’ Data said. He and Riker moved over and both sat on the opposite sofa.

‘That might be a good idea, at least for our first night here. I know I’d feel safer with someone on guard,’ Troi replied.

‘Yes, but… won’t Worf feel a bit put out by that, given that he’s head of security?’ Harper asked, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

‘No, he will need sleep just as much as you or I. He’ll function better when he’s well rested and will likely be in a much better mood too,’ Riker said.

Frowning lightly, Kristen looked to Data. 

It _was_ the best plan really; she couldn’t deny it even to herself. The mounting stresses of the mission so far had had her distantly looking forward to being able to bed down later that night with him, but it seemed his artificiality had presented an obstacle she’d hadn’t expected. Being involved with someone of his nature presented some factors she hadn’t considered in the past, being too preoccupied with the obvious differences and it made her feel a little sad. 

His resilience to organic complaints was certainly a double-edged sword when it came to matters of comfort. She was still intrigued by the new pigmentation of his skin and eyes too, it putting him in a realm of her scope she could never have prepared herself for. But he was still Data all the same and despite her honest desire to have him do his best for them all on their mission, she wanted to be close to him. He looked back at her with soft eyes and offered a smile brimming with support, as Troi and Riker continued their conversation on sleeping arrangements and Kristen exhaled, wondering when Crusher and Worf would return.

*

Hours later, they entered the building Malos, after stopping to ask the locals for directions several times. It seemed it was a bar of sorts and a busy one at that. Wading through the throngs of people drinking and talking, they caught sight of the guards they had spent time with earlier that afternoon and more hand shaking and informal chatter commenced along with some introductions. Extra seats were brought over to the table and each of them sat; except for Troi, Crusher and Harper who instantly bent to kneel by those who had been assigned as their overseers.

Worf and Crusher had been successful in their trades earlier and had returned to the house with a crate of fruits, vegetables, grains and other edible items. Riker, ever keen to explore his prowess in the kitchen, had assembled some dinner and they had eaten together in the lounge before another assessment of their findings and then they headed off into the village. 

Though she had expected it to some extent, Counselor Troi was still a little wary about how many stares they were receiving from the locals. Their costumes were identical to the sort of apparel everyone else was wearing, their prosthetics had been applied with the height of emulative technology and as far as she could gather, their submissive behaviour had been perfect when it came to comparing to the other Chattels they had seen. Perhaps it was their cleanliness, she wondered, remembering how that had been questioned earlier on. The Komosian women who took up much of the floor space in their kneeling postures were unkempt with dirty nails and teeth, their hair covered by black cloth and their eyes almost hollow with sadness.

The night wore on and Commander Riker allowed the main guard of the city - Nav, who they had befriended, to buy them several rounds of drinks. Komosian Ale was very similar in flavour and strength to Earth cider and so he did his best to go steady with it, not wanting to be inebriated if it could be helped. Machismo seemed to be something as valued on Komos B as the submission of their women and drinking a lot appeared to be a favoured test of that. It was alright for Worf and Data, one requiring a vast amount of alcohol in order to become drunk and the other incapable of it no matter how much he imbibed. 

As midnight approached, Will pushed his glass away and looked Nav in the eye. He had been building slowly to asking about any unusual visitors who might have entered the city over recent months, but did not wish to sound too obvious. ‘Do you get many visitors?’ he asked.

‘Some… though we are not always so friendly to outside company,’ was the reply. 

Worf and Data exchanged a brief look. ‘What makes us so special?’ Worf asked.

‘You have Chattels for a start…’ Nav looked into his half empty glass for a moment and then glanced up again. ‘The last time a group tried to enter this place without accompaniment I was ordered to send them straight to the prison.’

‘Could you not have sent them on their way?’ Data asked.

‘They were quite forceful about getting in here. Actually, it was strange… they seemed afraid of us and yet were desperate to get in, all the same. They didn’t know what a Chattel was and made no attempt to understand our culture. You know how outsiders can be. Anyway, they attempted to pass through the gateway without any tokens of their status and so off to the jail they went,’

‘Are they still there?’ Riker asked.

‘As far as I know…’ was the reply. It was clear that Nav was a little intoxicated by now and that he wouldn’t usually reveal that much information. ‘…Why are you so interested?’ 

‘They sound like an unusual sort, we’d like to stay clear of them,’ Worf said. 

Nav nodded slowly and then lifted his glass to drain it. The conversation had been lengthy between the away team and the small selection of guards, but it had most certainly been worth it to gain that confirmation about the colonists. Pretending to be tired, Riker stood from the table and thanked their company for the drinks and the help they had given earlier on, before Data and Worf also stood.

Kristen slowly got to her feet, her knees aching from hours of kneeling and suppressed the urge to stretch and let the blood flow properly through her arms and legs. At one point, her left leg had gone to sleep for a while and she had had to bite her lip and close her eyes so that she wouldn’t break her façade and topple onto her side. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she watched Riker wrap up their meeting and then, with a quiet yawn she followed everyone as they turned and exited the building.

*

The walk back to their home took a little longer than they had hoped, but navigating the domestic sector was rather difficult given how similar all the buildings were. Finally, they got back to their makeshift home and at once, Doctor Crusher sank down on one of the sofas in the lounge and put her head in her hands. Troi, sensing at once that the day had been an incredibly difficult one for her friend and colleague, went to sit by her side and put her hand on her back, rubbing gently and whispering words of comfort. 

Riker had been feeling rather positive about the whole affair, given their recent successes, but now the team were alone again it appeared the relief of being somewhere private had unlocked the anxiety that had been mounting in Beverley all day. After a moment, she stood and gave her friends a sad smile. ‘If you don’t mind, I’m going to get some sleep. Don’t hesitate to wake me if necessary, but I really need some alone time right now,’

‘Go ahead, Beverley. Get some rest,’ Riker replied, ‘pleasant dreams.’

‘I hope,’ she said and then turned and left the room, heading to the back of the house where the bunking rooms lay.

Worf, perhaps a little more attuned to the Doctor’s malaise than he had realised earlier on, was also considerably darksome. He hadn’t said a word on the journey back from the bar and now sat staring into space, his eyes narrowed. Actually, he too appeared very tired and nobody was surprised when he heaved himself up from his seat and headed in the same direction Beverley had just turned in, with barely more than a murmur of goodnight.

Kristen would have given anything in the world right then to take Data’s hand and have them both beamed back to their home, the _Enterprise_ , where they could forget about all of this and just be alone together again. No costumes, no theatrical make up. He was standing by the window again, looking down at the phaser he had just pulled from a well-concealed pocket on his trouser leg and was adjusting the settings, preparing himself for his night watch. She would feel safe knowing he was watching out for them all, but still she could not shake that she wanted at least a little alone time with him.

‘Come on, we should turn in. It may well be a long day tomorrow,’ Troi whispered, patting her on the arm to get her attention.

She watched Data turn and lift one of the heavy wooden chairs from the dining table with one hand, as though it weighed nothing at all and set it down in the centre of the room, taking a seat and staring squarely forward through the lounge window to the darkness beyond. 

‘Sure, okay,’ she replied, her eyes dewy with fatigue. 

Though she wanted to say something to Data, at least a farewell of sorts, she felt it would be inappropriate to disturb him now he had begun his watch and with a pang of hurt in her belly, Kristen walked with her superiors to the part of the house designated for sleeping. 

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks again for the nice comments and reviews. I hope you lovelies will continue to let me know what you think.


	33. A Storm

An hour later, Kristen lay curled up on her side in her bed. Across the room, Doctor Crusher slept soundly and on the bunk above her, Worf did much the same but try as she might she just could not switch off her mind and fall asleep. It was as black as pitch and when putting her hand in front of her face, she found she couldn’t even see the outlines of her fingers. The room had no windows and the door was tightly shut, so her only comfort in the darkness was the low rumble of Worf’s occasional snoring and the knowledge that at the front of the house, Data was keeping a lookout for anything that might pose them danger.

It seemed unfair somehow that her mentor and Commander Riker got a room to themselves and she was forced to share with others when what she really wanted to do was wrap herself in her blanket and tiptoe through to the lounge to be with Data. 

It was understandable how things had worked out, she wasn’t entirely one-minded, but things were so new between them that being separated almost hurt her on a physical level. She hadn’t been ordered to sleep but knew she might be lacking in the execution of her role if she wasn’t rested enough when tomorrow came. Despite that, Kristen knew without a doubt that if she didn’t get at least a little private time with the man she had just begun a tentative relationship with, she would likely lie there all night waiting for the morning and then she would be useless to everyone. 

As noiselessly as possible, she pushed the covers back and swung her legs out of bed. Hoping the floorboards wouldn’t creak beneath her, she bundled the cloth under her arm and stood, approaching the door and turning the handle with a quiet click. It took a moment or two to get her bearings because of the absolute blackness that surrounded her, but as soon as she was out in the corridor, she could see the dim glow of candlelight from the lounge and with a grey fatigue in her eyes, she began to saunter in its direction.

Data was sat where he had been when she had left him, on a chair in the centre of the room in his Komosian costume, staring resolutely straight ahead of himself. It occurred to her for a second that springing up on him unannounced might not be wise given the current task he was observing and so reaching the open door to the seating area, she whistled quietly to get his attention. 

At once, Data turned and pointed his phaser at her and she started, not expecting his reaction to be so lightning-fast, despite her knowledge of his astuteness. She dropped her blanket in shock and then crouched down, gathering it in her arms again.

‘Kristen… are you alright?’ he asked, lowering his arm and with it, his phaser.

‘I can’t sleep,’ she said, ‘can I come sit with you for a while?’

‘Of course,’ he replied, with a small smile.

With a flood of gratitude that finally she was able to take comfort in his presence, Kristen briskly crossed the room and came to stand by his side. It seemed an age had passed since they had been close, despite the fact it had only been that morning. Data appeared genuinely glad she had come to him and at once he opened his arms to her and had her settle on his lap. Getting comfortable, she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him a couple of times, before leaning back and resting her head against his shoulder. 

She exhaled for a long time in the silence, listening for the steady beating of his artificial heartbeat and once she could hear it, she closed her eyes and let it calm her completely. After a while she felt Data was watching her, something he did a lot, and she looked up to him. His eyes were a pale and two dimensional blue, quite obvious in their artificiality when up close, which was somewhat ironic given their usual colour. It surprised Kristen a little to realise that she liked it much better when Data had his usual white-gold skin and yellow eyes and with a small smile she sat up a little and whispered the sentiment in his ear. 

‘Are you certain?’ he asked, seemingly bemused by the notion, obviously expecting her to prefer him with a more natural appearance.

‘Yes… I don’t like you as a Romulan, it’s creepy,’ she replied, laughing lightly.

‘I am supposed to be a Komosian,’ he reminded her, ‘though I must agree, our disguises are very reminiscent of Romulan external biology,’

‘Oh, I know, Data… I guess it’s kind of hard to wear this stuff and not think of Romulans. Especially after working with Yhea Tal,’

‘Agreed.’

Kristen yawned, reaching up to stifle it with a hand. ‘I don’t want to go back in there…’ she said, looking towards the back of the house.

‘If the sofa is comfortable enough for you, you could sleep there. It would be pleasing… you remaining with me.’ Data’s suggestion seemed to make perfect sense and nodding in agreement, Kristen got to her feet and they walked together to the area they had spent so much time talking in earlier with the others. 

She sat down and brought her legs up, watching as he lifted the blanket she had brought through with her and gently covered her with it. Then he crouched by her side, igniting a memory in her of the time she had run to him following the final confrontation she had had with Soshi. He had tucked her up in his bed in much the same way and as she had stroked his cheek and let sleep finally still the chaos of her thoughts, she had been overwhelmed by his complete and total dedication to her. 

Data raised a hand and smoothed the covers over her, making sure she was warm enough and then leaned forward, kissing her softly. She kissed him in return, wishing she had the strength to hold him properly. Not for the first time, it occurred how lucky he was to never get tired or never need rest.

‘Goodnight Kristen,’ Data said, as she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. ‘I love you and I am sure we will be home very soon.’

*

The next day, Kristen woke with a start to the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door to their house. So loud it was, it reached the bunking rooms and at once she heard the others getting up and opening their doors. 

Data was standing by the house door, holding his phaser in a concealed manner, so that whoever was outside would not see it at first glance. Commander Riker and the Counselor came running through, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and then were followed by the Doctor and then Commander Worf, who at once came to stand at the other side of the door, sharing a moment of eye contact with Data.

‘You three, look busy,’ Riker ordered. 

At once, Lieutenant Harper stood from the sofa and straightened herself out before getting to her knees and looking down at the floor. Troi and Crusher began to act as though they were cleaning and doing other chores and then, with a pause of readying beforehand, the door was opened. A Komosian male stood there, without a Chattel behind him. He was large in stature, almost as tall as Worf and most certainly as broad and for a moment a sense flooded the room that something was wrong.

‘Can we help you?’ Worf asked.

‘Yes, you might be able to. My name is Kad and I live a few houses down the row. I hear you’re new around here?’

‘That’s right,’ Riker said, coming to stand by the door also, hoping he didn’t look as bleary-eyed as he felt. ‘We won’t be staying long, we just want to experience a little of your culture and then get on our way,’

‘Well, before you scurry off and leave us, I want to take a look at your Chattels,’

‘Why?’ Worf asked.

‘I think our people have been very accommodating to you so far. We’ve let you circumnavigate our city, remove bricks from our boundary wall to spy on our women, provided housing and happily traded our wares to feed you. Word has spread that you have sisters working for you… I simply wish to look at them.’

Realising that their original investigation had been noted by the Komosian security made Riker falter for a moment. He could feel the stares of the three female officers behind him and it refreshed the pain in his conscience. He had loved Deanna since he was a young man and still did, more than ever. She was his beloved. His Imzadi. Beverley had long been a dear friend and Kristen had procured his fondness also, in the year that he had known her. Silently apologising to them in the back of his mind, he stepped to the side and let the gentleman known as Kad enter the house.

‘You have one Chattel each? Is that all?’ he asked, coming to stand in the centre of the room, a few feet away from where Kristen knelt.

‘No, not at all. Back home we have several each, but we like to travel with these as they tend to be the best behaved,’ Riker replied. ‘Would you like some refreshment? A drink perhaps?’

Kad smirked, as though amused at the offer and waved his hand in the negative. ‘You must be the sister of the young one,’ he said then, looking to Troi. ‘Is that correct?’

Troi nodded, putting down the cloth she had been wiping the table with and looking to him. He motioned towards her and at once Will felt something turn to iron in his belly, though he didn’t act upon it. He had been part of some incredibly complicated missions in the past with very personal undertones but this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Already he could predict several personal logs detailing his feelings on it when he returned to the _Enterprise_. 

Kad stood behind Troi, looking down at her with obvious appreciation, but he didn’t touch her. ‘What are sisters worth, where you’re from?’ he asked.

‘Enough for us to be very possessive over them. They are _not_ for sale,’ Worf said.

‘You, over there.’ The Komosian was looking at Kristen now and she could feel his scrutiny before she looked up and met his gaze. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the space next to the Counselor and improvising, she got to her feet and moved quickly to stand beside her. Obviously, he wished to see the ‘sisters’ together and it was providing him considerable amusement. He touched them both then, for the first time, putting a hand to each of their shoulders and looking to them in turn, delighted.

Unable to stop herself, Kristen locked eyes with Data. She knew Troi would be able to sense the terror that had suddenly bloomed inside her, but it seemed incredibly important right now that she convey her discomfort to him. As though reading her fear, Data automatically advanced towards them and offered her his hand, which she took and he pulled her sharply towards him. 

Kad laughed, more amused than ever. ‘Should I find it suspicious that the young one isn’t used to being enjoyed by others?’

‘Not at all,’ Data replied, ‘as you have said, she is young and so very inexperienced. I am still training her for service and would appreciate it if you did not give her reasons to fear your people. I hope she will work at the farming camp before we leave and if you make her nervous, her use to us both will be null.’

Kad’s hand remained on Troi’s shoulder, but she was steely in her reserve and did not react to it. ‘It looks to me as though these two should have been separated at a much younger age. I could trade one of them for an obedient, practised woman of my own. You could forget the training and the discipline then… what do you say?’

Data studied the man for a moment, his expression stern. ‘You are in the incorrect posture,’ he said in a clipped aside to Kristen, not looking to her. 

Frozen by his side, Kristen reluctantly released his hand and slowly got down to her knees again, staring down at the floorboards. Though she was frightened, she couldn’t imagine feeling any safer than how she felt with the people she was currently working with, most especially Data, and it was that that enhanced her act as she put her hands behind her back and rested her forehead to the floor in a posture of complete submission. 

‘As Worf already said, our Chattels are not for sale. We take pride in modifying their behaviour to our specific tastes,’ Data said.

Seemingly fascinated by the strangers, Kad glanced across the room at the Doctor, who was watching the entire exchange. It took her a moment, but she dropped her eyes to the floor upon receiving her attention and then also lowered herself to her knees, making Worf smile in satisfaction, as though he were responsible for her display of good behaviour.

‘Very well then…’ Their Komosian visitor went to stand by the open door. ‘Should any of you change your minds, I will be willing to consider a fair swap. Unbroken females are a great sport here,’

‘Thanks for stopping by,’ Riker said and then, clearly at his limit, he shut the door on him with a slam. 

The group waited until the silhouette of Kad passed by the window and then everyone instantly began to relax. Data offered his hand to Kristen and she took it again, standing and looking across to see how the others were doing. Crusher was visibly shaken but relieved to have escaped any sort of physical interaction and Riker had put his arms around Troi, speaking quietly to her, though she seemed alright. Worf was standing by the window, looking out to see if any other unexpected visitors were lingering.

‘Are you alright?’ Data asked her.

‘Yes, I’m fine,’ Kristen replied. 

She moved to let go of his hand, but found that his grasp was solid and he was not about to let go. Looking up at him with sudden curiosity, she realised that he was just as shaken as she was and though many of the obvious faculties of human nerves or fear could not reveal his emotional state, it was written all over his face just as much as it had been on hers a few moments ago. 

‘Are _you_ alright?’ she asked.

Glancing at the others for a second, he pulled her to one side and spoke quietly, so that nobody else could hear them. ‘I apologise for what is occurring, Kristen. I am not at all content with the theme of this mission. I feel that as your partner, I should not be allowing you to be humiliated in this way. It goes against everything I have observed when trying to learn about love and relationships. My recent research brings me to doubt very much that Romeo would allow Juliet to be collared and degraded or that Sir Lancelot could bear seeing Queen Guinevere kneeling for the pleasure of another man.’

Kristen smiled a little, touched by his way of thinking. ‘This is something none of us has any control over, Data. You’re obeying orders and so am I. We’ll get through this, I promise. We’ve come through _much_ worse,’ she said. She wasn’t sure where she was getting her sudden confidence from, but it was welcome. 

Data nodded to her hesitantly, though she could tell he wasn’t entirely sure of her words. There was little else she could do for the time being however, so she gave him a look of determination, embraced him swiftly and then released his hand and turned to approach the others. 

‘I suggest,’ Riker said, looking to her and Data, ‘that we head out into the village and try to get as much information as we can. By tomorrow, I want to have at least gained access to the prison,’

‘I too am eager to leave this place now,’ Worf said, still looking out of the window.

‘Let’s go find some work. If we can pass as co-operative, helpful guests, this suspicion we keep encountering may pass,’ Troi said.

With a unanimous look of agreement, the away team began to prepare themselves to leave. 

*

Finding work was a lot easier than anyone had expected and by the late afternoon, they had separated into two groups and had toiled for several hours. The females had been put to task in the agricultural section of the city and had been given a list of chores to work through, all of which involved manual labour in varying degrees. Troi and Harper had been ordered to help out in gathering the crops of a local farmer who had promised to reward them with food and wine to take back to their homestead later than evening and Doctor Crusher had been assigned to picking fruit from the trees that lined the border, along with a team of assorted Chattels.

Riker had been asked to trade information on the security of the ‘city’ he had come from and so had joined Nav and his team of guards near the main gateway, where he was seated and given an instrument very similar to a PADD. He answered questions and inputted as many facts as he felt he could without revealing his true identity or violating the Prime Directive, feigning the stupidity he had tried to convey since arriving on the planet. 

Data and Worf, appreciated as the most physically resilient of them all were ordered to help with tasks considered too difficult for the females and spent the majority of their afternoon lifting heavy objects and sharing their knowledge of architecture and building materials.

Though the morning intrusion had unsettled everyone, things progressed on a significantly smoother level now they had something tangible to concentrate on. Riker was concerned for everyone he had been separated from and hoped they were managing to keep up their individual acts of dominance or servility as best they could. He had every faith in Deanna, who had proven to be most impressive in her resolve so far and the same went for Worf and Data, who were well used to undercover missions by now, but Crusher and Harper and their nervousness occurred on occasion as he tapped data into the handheld computer he had been given. 

He was grateful Kad hadn’t tried to touch or interact with Beverley. Though he was sure she wouldn’t have let them down, he knew the mission wouldn’t be over for any of them as soon as they returned to the ship. She was a strong and competent officer, usually remarkably stoical in times of pressure, but this city had inspired a tension in everyone that would likely take some time to forget. 

His first visit to Komos B had affected him in much the same way, but his role in all of this was nothing compared to what the women were having to do to pass as natives. 

The same worry extended to Kristen. Her fear when Kad touched her, even though it was hardly contact of an intimate nature, had been obvious. But she had recovered quickly once Data had extricated her from the situation and now he had full faith that she was adapting to what was expected of her. 

A little after 15:00 hours, the sky above them all began to turn grey and the sun disappeared from view. The temperature had not been as cool as they had grown accustomed to so far, but the winds remained, chilling them despite the slight rise in humidity. Rain began to fall and though it started as a fine downpour that could barely be felt, soon it began to drum down hard and in the distance thunder could be heard as it caressed the horizon.

Data looked up from the pile of wooden support struts he had been organising and realised at once that he of all of them should not be exposed to water, considering the usual colour of his skin beneath the make-up. He made his excuses and along with Commander Worf, they returned to the house as fast as they could. Upon getting back there, they shut and locked the door behind them and Data at once went through to the bathroom. He peered cautiously into the looking glass and saw that as he had suspected, some of the rainwater had diluted the organic pigmentation and the opalescent whiteness beneath was showing through.

‘It may be a little premature to beam you back, Sir,’ Worf said. ‘I suggest you remain to offer support to the team. Unless you would prefer otherwise?’

Data glanced back at him, touching his fingers to his cheek and then looking down at them. Paint covered their tips and it was obvious his active part in their mission was now over. ‘No, I believe you are correct,’ he said. ‘I had thought the disguise might be a little more resilient to the elements, especially given the time we have had to improve on them since visiting Romulus, but it appears I was mistaken. You may tell any suspicious locals that I have taken ill, that way my usual paleness might not be so hard to believe.’

Worf appeared a tad dubious about that, but didn’t argue. 

Data contacted the Captain and updated him. There had been no actual sightings of the colonists as of yet, but before long Commander Riker and the others were going to attempt passage into the prison to find them and begin their rescue. 

One of the locals had offered to trade one of his own Chattels for Lieutenant Harper or the Counselor and then had been turned out of their house. And of course, the most recent development, which was going to confine Data to remaining indoors. The Captain was understanding, but growing impatient too. He requested that Data keep him informed on a regular basis and then cut the conversation short.

The rain outside continued to pour and pour. 

Worf sat at the dining table counting the monies they had managed to earn that day, the only noise in the room being the quiet clinking as each golden coin was piled up with the rest. Though they still had a very limited understanding of the local currency, it seemed they would have enough to feed them for a few more days and that was a relief in itself. 

When the others returned, they were all soaked through but remarkably buoyant despite the gloom of the weather. Commander Riker kicked off his boots and took a seat on the sofa, where he held one arm aloft and laughed as the water literally dripped from the material of his shirt onto the floorboards. There were showering facilities in the bathroom and he mentioned using them, once he had got his breath back from the storm. 

Troi, Crusher and Harper were also wet and at once they went to stand over the sink in the kitchen and wrung their hair out as the thunder rumbled overhead.

Data watched this contemplatively from the corner of the room. 

It came as no surprise to him that Kristen gasped when she approached, asking how his day had gone. He had done his best to wipe away sections of the paint that had streaked his skin – it was no longer necessary, and he figured it would look much worse from the outset if he left it as it was. The dye was not easy to remove in its entirety even if it was fairly water-soluble and so his hairline, one section of his jaw and the left side of his neck were still organic in colour, though the rest of his flesh was as white as he was accustomed to. He had also left his prosthetics in place, so his forehead, ears and hair were different to the usual. 

Overall, he had quite an unusual appearance; half-android and half-Komosian.

‘ _Sir…_ ’ Kristen said, addressing Commander Riker, though she still stared at Data, her brown eyes wide. ‘I think you’d better come see this.’

Riker joined her and instantly his expression tightened. ‘The rain?’ he asked.

‘Yes. I have contacted the Captain and updated him on the situation. He agrees that I should remain here and feign illness. It is the only excuse that would be viable to explain my usual pallor,’ Data replied.

‘Well… with any luck, that won’t be for too long, my friend. Nav let a few more things slip today when asking me for information about security and when he’d headed off to patrol the perimeter, one of his friends answered some direct questions about the prison. I showed some interest in it and he agreed to come here tonight for dinner and discuss it a little more. I think we might have made ourselves an ally,’

‘Can he be trusted?’ Worf asked, looking up from the table.

‘He’s our best option, right now and I’m prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt,’ Riker replied.

*

Commander Data stood in the main bunking room, preparing himself to put an act of being critically ill. Currently advising him, Doctor Crusher had finally been given a task that she could apply herself to with enthusiasm, being versed in both dramatics and medicine. Combining them was going to be a real test for Data and though he had performed in many plays aboard the _Enterprise_ and proven himself to be a rather talented thespian given his previous lack of range, he had never known what it felt like to be genuinely sick and it was something she was currently doing her best to explain.

Kristen stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded, watching them both. It had been suggested at first that she tend to Data as some sort of nursemaid, but then it was discussed that the Komosian males were so high and mighty about their masculinity, it likely would not be permitted, so instead she had been asked to remain with the others in the lounge. There was still a little time before their visitor was due and so she decided to linger and observe Data’s first attempts at pretending to be unwell.

He got into the bed and Doctor Crusher covered him with a blanket. Then she outlined to him the sorts of illnesses that might make him appear so pale, detailing to him the many symptoms he could choose from if anyone saw him. ‘Lethargy, for example… do you know what that’s supposed to look like?’ she asked.

‘I believe so,’ he replied, letting his eyes become heavy-lidded and turning his head to one side on the pillow.

‘If I were you, I’d turn the other way. You will be better obscured by the dark and if anyone gets in here, they won’t see so much of your face,’ she suggested.

He turned the other way and she nodded, pleased. ‘Kristen, would you fetch us some props, please?’ she asked. ‘We’ll need a jug of water and a glass, some cloth for his brow and a bowl of some sort, to indicate he’s feeling nauseous,’

‘Sure, no problem,’ she replied and went through to the other rooms. 

Once she’d collected the items, she brought them back and found that the Doctor had gone for a while, possibly finished in her instruction or tending to other duties. With a slight smile, she came to sit on the edge of the bed and then set about laying out the objects to create an adequate set of a sickroom. She put the jug and glass on the side table and poured him a little water, then put the bowl on the floor by her feet. She carefully folded the cloth and gave it to him.

‘Is it still raining?’ Data asked, taking it from her.

‘Yes… it looks as though it’s set in for the night,’ she replied, smoothing out his bedsheets. She had removed the black fabric that covered her hair earlier on to let it dry and looked a little more like her usual self, apart from the prosthetics and unusual clothes. She certainly appeared more relaxed and her hair was almost dry, loose about her face in long, wavy tendrils.

‘It is a shame I must remain here. I would have enjoyed observing the storm,’ he mused, gazing at the blank, windowless walls that surrounded them.

‘Well, you’re not well,’ she joked, ‘so you need your rest. We don’t want you catching a chill on top of everything else you’re suffering from,’

‘Of course,’ he replied and then, as a demonstrative afterthought he lifted his hand to his mouth and gave a polite cough. 

Kristen laughed, giving him a mock-sympathetic look and a moment of warmth passed between them, pure and most gratefully received by them both. As though expanding on the opportunity, she moved closer to him and at once he put his hand to her back, guiding her down so her mouth was just a short distance from his own. Seeing his synthetic paleness again, even with his blue contact lenses still in place, had been a wonderful tonic to her mood and that became evident as she smiled and gently put her hand to the side of his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek. 

‘Can I stay with you again tonight? If the others don’t mind?’ she asked, her voice a tender whisper.

‘I would like that very much,’ Data replied. 

‘I wish we were at home, in your bed,’ she added.

The thought was enticing. How he too wished they were there instead of here. His hand moved from her back to the narrow space between her shoulderblades and then he kissed her, intensely gratified to have her so close again. It reminded him, abstractly, of their time in sickbay together, only this time things were considerably lighter and easier to explore. It was never far from his primary thoughts that she was his now, in every sense of the word that it was important and as she began to kiss him back, Data basked in that, feeling a most enjoyable mix of humbleness and affection flood his sensors. 

What brought an even greater sense of joy was that he was hers, something he had aspired to achieve long before he was aware of needing it. He couldn’t imagine anything more fulfilling than the knowledge that they were a couple and that he belonged to somebody in a romantic sense. In the past he had always hoped that someday someone might love him in the way that humans loved one another and now he had the sanctuary of that and most especially with Kristen, it was bliss. Perceiving the future was not an easy task, but Data tried to at that moment and saw himself forever a willing servant to her whims, loyal and giving of everything he could possibly bestow. It was a most exciting thought and it had him pull her closer, weaving his fingers into her hair.

There was a quiet cough in the doorway then and Kristen broke their kiss, turning her head sharply to look in its direction. 

Commander Riker stood with a warm gleam in his eyes, holding the fabric she needed to tie back her hair. ‘If you’re ready, we’re expecting our dinner guests any moment, Lieutenant,’ he said. His tone was formal, but not unkind.

‘Yes Sir,’ she replied, a soft pink blush heating her cheeks. She stood from the bed and with a swift glance at Data as she crossed the room, she took the black cloth and left, leaving her superiors alone.

Data felt at once that he should explain himself somehow, but he was silenced before he managed to open his mouth and speak, Riker giving him one of those looks he always used when amused by something but not wanting to make it obvious. ‘And you, Mr Data,’ he took the door handle and began to turn from the room into the hallway beyond, ‘ _get some rest._ ’ 

He shut the door then and the room descended into blackness. 

Amongst the cold shadows, Data adjusted his ocular perception so that he could see in perfect night vision. There were pleasant memory files he could observe to pass the time and actually, some silence was welcome after their busy day. Putting an arm behind his head, he decided to pretend he was sleeping and at once began to simulate a slow and rhythmic breathing pattern.


	34. Dolan and Ria

Some hastily prepared food was arranged on the dining table in the lounge area, some locally made candles lit and before long, the scene was set and though the rain continued to pour down outside, the atmosphere within the house was subtly optimistic. Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Harper knelt in a row near the open window, preparing to adopt submissive postures when their guests arrived, but for the time being were casual and talking amongst themselves. 

Riker and Worf sat at the table, deeply involved in a conversation of their own. The Chief of Security was understandably concerned about their upcoming meeting, but despite that kept his line of questioning polite as to what Riker had managed to discover earlier on. The man who had been forthcoming about Solomor, the prison camp of Ventia, had given Riker a sense that he might not be quite like the other natives and it was an opportunity that could not go without investigation. Of course, it could be another case of a local wanting to get closer to the team for purposes of personal gain such as Kad had, but if Riker had learned anything from working with Deanna Troi for much of his career, it was that sometimes a gut feeling should most certainly be relied on and his was most certainly positive.

As early nightfall approached, there was a quiet knock at the door and at once the three female officers nodded to each other, before dropping their eyes to the floor and Worf stood to invite their guests inside. 

A man, not quite as large as the Komosians they were accustomed to, holding a cloth bag and a bottle of something wrapped in linen was followed by a small Chattel, whose appearance had clearly been smartened up for the event. They were both fair-haired and lightly tanned from working outdoors and neither of them smiled in greeting.

‘Dolan, how nice to see you again.’ Riker stood and offered his hand, which the visitor shook with a slightly cautious look in his eye.

‘I brought dessert and some local black wine,’ Dolan said, peering about the place.

‘How kind of you. Please, come take a seat with us.’

Dolan nodded thoughtfully and then turned to his Chattel. ‘Ria, go kneel with the others,’ he said and the woman did as she was told at once, taking her place next to Doctor Crusher and studiously keeping her eyes to the floor, her hands clasped behind her back.

The three men sat together and some light conversation ensued. Commander Riker could always be counted upon for anecdotes, fabricated or otherwise, to keep the pace of things light-hearted and as they began to eat their food it seemed things were going very well indeed. Worf, who preferred to remain mostly silent when he was eating, had been observing each nuance of Dolan’s body language and every single thing he said to see if he posed a threat, or a betrayal of their confidence, but the man seemed genuine in his carriage and quite unlike anyone they had met in Ventia so far. He was softly spoken and careful with his wording, ignoring the ‘sisters’ and the Doctor, who knelt across the room and seemingly uninterested in them altogether. 

Strangely, despite the fact he looked fairly young, Dolan seemed to bear the wisdom of someone considerably older and whenever he took his turn to steer the discussion, he was both purposeful and warm, even if his eyes were a little cold. The dessert he had brought was some whipped fruit mousse made from Komosian pears and, now they had successfully explored the extents of their comfort with one another over the main course, they ate it in an appreciative silence. 

Riker had been slowly preparing himself to change the pace of their exchange to things of a more serious nature, but had found the peace welcome and so let it pan out as their evening progressed. Several times he had thought of glancing at Troi to see how she was finding things. Such was the nature of their closeness, she could convey to him in a simple look whether their situation so far was positive or not, but he knew that even if he did meet her gaze, she would be unable to return it or else it would break her façade.

‘You said earlier today that you had questions you wanted to ask about the prison. I was wondering… why are you so curious about it?’ Dolan asked. He was concentrating on his food and appeared unruffled by the subject.

‘We’re curious about your entire city, it being so different from our own. Though the secrecy upheld concerning the prison and the South Westerly sector is certainly fascinating to strangers like us… where we’re from, the citizens are fully informed as to what goes on around them, so forgive us for our intrigue,’ Riker replied.

‘Where is it you’re from exactly?’

Worf paused, glancing at his superior officer for a moment before answering. ‘A city very far from here. We’ve travelled a long way to meet your people.’

Dolan slowly set his spoon down on the table and looked at his hosts, considering them with his cerulean blue eyes. He was reserved, even though his conversation had been warm and informal so far, but the hard looks he gave on occasion had made Riker wonder if he suspected something the other natives had only touched upon. He met his gaze and returned it cautiously, wondering just how the man made him feel so comfortable and yet edgy all at the same time. 

‘I may be taking a risk with what I’m about to say… a huge risk, as it happens, but I have never been one to live my life by the book,’ Dolan said carefully, ‘I feel it has reached the time where we should be completely honest with one another,’

‘Honest?’ Riker asked, giving nothing away.

‘There’s no reason for alarm. I shall go first, to test the waters between us,’ he replied calmly. ‘Ria and I, we are not from around here either. Nor are we like the others you’ve met, as I am sure you have noticed by now. We may appear to be typical Ventian citizens, but we are not and we tire of the extreme servility of the females here. It does not marry with our views of a fair and democratic society.’

Riker and Worf looked at one another briefly.

‘When your people first came here and befriended Nav, he was prepared to throw you straight into Solomor and have done with you, much as he did with the strangers who arrived several months ago. I overheard him talking about it during our last patrol shift together. I know this may come as some surprise to you as he has been very forthcoming with his support, but he is not to be trusted,’

‘And how do we know that you are?’ Riker asked.

‘So far, you do not. All I have is my word and I give it to you freely, at risk of your rejection and possible betrayal. I know you’re not Komosian and that your interest in the prison goes beyond the typical curiosity of visitors. I have taken a considerable step by coming here tonight and revealing what I have so far. If there were some way to prove my sincerity, I would observe it immediately to assure you that I am, like you, here for purposes different to what it may appear.’

Riker looked across the room to Troi and found she was already looking at him instead of the floor, as though expecting he might require her counsel. She slowly got to her feet and approached the table. ‘May I?’ she asked.

Riker nodded, hoping he’d made the right choice.

‘He is telling the truth. There’s no hint of deception here,’ she said, her dark eyes warmed through. ‘He truly wishes to help us and… judging by what I can sense right now, he has felt uncomfortable with our kneeling since you began dinner. The enforced submission of the Komosian females disgusts him as it does us.’

Dolan smiled graciously, obviously pleased by her words and their accuracy. He nodded to himself that she was correct, silent for a moment and then lifted a hand, gesturing to his Chattel. Ria got to her feet and began to move towards the table also in a much more casual manner than before, breaking the act of servility she had observed since entering the house. Realising their charade had also become futile, Harper and Crusher smiled at one another and also stood. An overwhelming sense of relief filled the room as everyone sat down as an equal group around the table and began to talk openly for the first time. 

*

Data remained in the darkness of the bunking room, pretending to be asleep. For a while, he had considered observing that act in a literal sense by activating his dream program to pass the time, but then decided he would prefer to be a little more alert on the offchance that something went awry in the room next door. He had hoped that Commander Riker, Kristen, or one of the others might have come through to ‘check on him’, or more realistically update him on the situation, but so far he had been clueless as to how things were going.

The fact that he could hear a consistent flow of light conversation put his mind at rest somewhat, especially at the emergence of female voices amongst the male. If the women of the away team had been invited to share their thoughts, then that was likely a most positive indicator as to their meeting being a success. With any luck, the ‘ally’ that Riker had encountered would leave soon and then he would be invited back into the lounge, where he would be updated.

Time passed and then he heard the soft click of the door opening. Data looked up at once and saw Riker standing there, looking more relaxed than he had seen him during the past two days. ‘It’s safe for you to come through,’ he said. 

‘Our guests have departed?’ Data asked.

‘No, they’re still here. It turns out that Dolan and his Chattel work with the head security team, but they’re originally from a city miles away from Ventia where things are a little different to what we’ve seen so far.’

Data sat up and pushed the covers away, standing from the bed and looking to his superior with a typical look of curiosity.

‘To cut it short, they know we’re from Starfleet and they’re willing to help us rescue the colonists, providing that we help them leave the planet in return,’ he explained.

‘Will that not violate the Prime Directive?’

‘Dolan was onto us from the off. It seems to me he’s been looking for a way out of here for some time. He’s promised to keep our identities secret and when we get him and Ria back to the _Enterprise_ , we’ll wipe their memories and then leave them on a habitable planet.’

‘Ah.’ Data nodded, intrigued, and together they turned to head back to the lounge.

*

Trust established, the exchange of information between the away team and their guests had proven to be very fruitful indeed. Though Dolan and Ria had never heard of Starfleet or the Federation of Planets, they respected that it went against everything they had ever known as lifelong Komosians who had never had the means to leave their homeworld and approved of their presence on the planet. They detailed together what they knew about the colonists and Dolan, being a valued member of Ventian security, explained how difficult it could be getting inside Solomor and more importantly, how difficult it could be getting out again, most especially if anyone realised what they were up to.

Drinking their glasses of black wine, everyone sat around the dining table and listened as the story was told of how they had come to be together and how tension had mounted between them as neither enjoyed their role of Master or Chattel. 

Dolan said that Ria had never been naturally submissive and it was that that attracted him to her in the first place, once he had noticed her quirks. Their intimacy had terminated some time ago as their knowledge of one another evolved and now they were firm friends, pretending to be just like everyone else as they plotted their eventual escape from the planet. It seemed they had waited some time for an opportunity like this one and as soon as the away team had arrived, both had sensed that fate had granted a viable solution to their discomfort. 

Apparently, they had managed to avoid suspicion for much longer than even they thought possible, but their social distance from many of the upstanding members of the Ventian community had inspired a sense that they were aloof, thinking themselves better than everyone else. Dolan had built on that, using it to strengthen the perception of his character and in turn, the locals had granted them much more privacy than was typical. So much so, that Ria had been able to embark upon a relationship with a visitor to the planet who had arrived many years ago, startling almost everyone with how different he was and yet also willing to readily contribute to the local way of life. Ria wasn’t submissive, but she still held an inherent respect for the lifestyle of her people and so had become a secret attendant to him, supported by Dolan as he covered their time together. 

Before long, the visitor left without as much as a goodbye to her and now her personal goal upon leaving Komos B was to find him again and re-establish their romance. She had never recovered from his departure and missed him terribly. Dolan’s dream was to settle somewhere with a more evolved sense of social and gender equality, possibly find a partner who wished to explore the benefits of that with him and make a new life for himself completely. 

A basic plan was devised. The following day, Dolan would sneak them into the prison through a back entrance he was assigned to watch during the late afternoon. They would be expected to locate the colonists themselves and then when his shift was over, Dolan would patrol the inner cells to repay a favour to one of the wardens and would eventually find them. Unless something went wrong in the meantime, it would be fairly easy at that point for the _Enterprise_ to beam all of them together back to the house, where they would collect Data and check the colonists for injury or sickness. 

Following that, they would return to the ship and then, all being well, their mission would be over. They would be free to return to Valtal IV, Dolan and Ria would be given provisions and the freedom to continue their personal quests and then, finally, the _Enterprise_ would be able to continue her journey through the stars.

Kristen sat with her chin her palm, listening to the exchange between Dolan and Counselor Troi. Riker had gone to fetch Data and so in his absence as commanding officer, Troi had taken over planning for the next day. She was feeling rather content for the time being, free to be herself and also enticed by the thought that soon her life would return to normalcy and also the suffering and imprisonment of the Valtalians would come to an end. 

Since the capture of Yhea Tal, she had counselled many officers back aboard the ship about what had occurred both before and after the trial and she was genuinely relieved that she would be able to put so many minds at rest when returning to her usual duties. She could hardly wait to see her office again and get settled behind her desk, PADD in one hand and coffee in the other. She also couldn’t wait to be alone with Data again, to have the time and space to continue getting to know him better. She felt so content and safe in her place as his girlfriend and she longed for the chance to fully explore that. It was an honour to be with him. She was proud that she was his and he was hers.

How she missed his kisses, the ones that made her heart flutter and her toes curl, and the freedom to enjoy him in many physical ways. She daydreamed for a moment or two about sharing so many intimate things with him in the future. Kristen wanted to teach him everything she knew about sex and also wanted to fully test what he was capable of. But more important than pleasure, she wanted to just be with him in general. Alone, somewhere private. She wanted for them to lounge around in her bed or his bed together so they could talk about anything and everything. She wanted to listen to his voice for hours. She wanted to hold him. She longed for those quiet, tender moments.

Smiling to herself at the thought, she reached to pass Worf the bottle of wine and nodded when he thanked her and began to top up their glasses. This mission had afforded her many opportunities to observe her superior officers in action and she felt she had learned a lot about them all. It would certainly benefit her if she were included in more away missions and hopefully, a task such as the current one they were undertaking would look wonderful on her personnel file. 

The lounge door opened and she glanced over, Data being a most welcome sight given the current warm line of her thoughts. He looked back at her as Riker went to take his seat at the table, as if reciprocating her distraction, but then the most unexpected event of their time on Komos B so far occurred as he moved to follow, sending a stunned silence across the entire room. 

‘ _Lore!_ ’ Ria stood from the table so fast, her hand knocked over her wineglass and the dark, heady liquid spread in a wide rivulet across the wood.

Data looked back at her, stunned.

‘I can’t believe it… it’s really _you_!’ she cried. 

Everyone watched as she shoved her chair out of the way and then ran to him, leaping to throw her arms about his neck and press her mouth hotly to his. Data remained motionless with his arms by his sides, as though shock had rendered him incapable of fending her off, but his eyes were open and tinged with alarm.

‘Ria, calm yourself!’ Dolan said, though he seemed mildly amused by her joy.

Data, clearly bewildered by what was happening, used both hands to prise her arms from around himself and pushed her gently away. She tried at once to jump back on him like some sort of hysteria had made her take complete leave of her senses and then it became apparent that he would need to use a little force to keep her from mauling him. ‘I am _not_ Lore,’ he said sternly, holding her at arms’ length and looking her in the eye. ‘You are mistaken. I know I look like him, but I am not-’

‘Don’t be stupid. Of course you are,’ she cut in, doing her best to lean herself towards him, ‘you don’t need to hide your identity from these people… they’re friends! They want to help us leave! We can go together! Look, Dolan is here… you remember Dolan, don’t you?’ She searched him with her eyes for some acceptance and then looked down at his pale hands as he restrained her, baffled by his rejection. ‘Lore, please don’t do this… you told me you weren’t capable of forgetting…’ 

She began to struggle violently against him, her blonde hair beginning to come loose from her headscarf.

Commander Riker stood from the table and went to stand by them both, taking Ria’s arms from behind and holding her so that Data could get his bearings and move away. ‘Calm down, please,’ he said to her. ‘I’m not sure how you came to know Lore but I can assure you my friend here is certainly not him. This is Data, his brother.’ 

‘What?’ She looked up at him and then back at Data, whose expression was completely scandalized. ‘That cannot be, he looks exactly like him!’

‘Commander Riker is correct. I am not who I appear to be, though your confusion is understandable,’ Data said. 

Kristen sat watching all of this as a sense of numbness turned her body to lead. She was not and had never been a woman of possessive nature but her romantic encounters prior to falling in love with Data had certainly reinforced her need for loyalty and this scene was making her feel rather unwell, overall. Data hadn’t done anything wrong and she was aware of that but seeing another woman throw herself at him like that had ignited more pain than she thought possible. 

Feeling that Troi was looking at her, she returned her gaze. ‘Do you want to get some air?’ the Counselor asked, her concern obvious.

‘Yes,’ she replied in a whisper, ‘but I’ll go on my own, thank you.’ 

Ria was still struggling against Riker, unable to believe that Data was who he said he was, instead of the object of her infatuation who she was willing to leave her home planet to search for. Trying to explain to her that they were indeed brothers, but physically identical ones who were very different when it came to personality, Data focused his attention on her entirely, wishing to get the whole thing cleared up. So much so, that he didn’t notice when Kristen left the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

* 

Walking down the wooden steps that led to the front door, Kristen held her breath and steeled herself, quite adamant that she was not going to let this become a bigger deal than necessary. What she had just seen had provoked a rawness within her that she could not deny, though. Naturally, a mental image of Soshi and his secret girlfriend Carmen sitting together, laughing and canoodling in TenForward had come to mind immediately and now, as she started to walk between the domestic buildings of the North Eastern quarter, she forced herself not to compare the two events.

The mentioning of Lore had not been entirely comfortable either. He was deactivated, disassembled and stored under strict security within the confines of Data’s personal quarters back on the ship, but right from the beginning when he had first told her about him, she had always felt fear for the things he had done. It was incredible to believe that Data and Lore were absolutely identical, so much so that Lore had impersonated his brother on more than one occasion and successfully fooled the crew and Captain Picard, something that shocked Kristen even now. They were indistinguishable from one another upon first glance and yet, from what she had learned so far, so incredibly different when it came to their psychology. 

Data was sweet, innocent, patient, giving, attentive and true. Lore was manipulative, selfish, jealous, cruel and deceitful. They were complete polar opposites of one another. 

Coming to a standstill and gazing up at the moon, Kristen took a deep breath and released it slowly from her lungs, letting her shoulders relax and her eyes close. The storm had quelled for the time being and though there was still a light drizzle in the air, the temperature had warmed again and the evening was pleasant. It was natural, she told herself as she put her head down and began to walk again, that she would feel stung like this. No one could have predicted Ria to react like that and technically, nobody had done anything wrong or intended an injury towards her, it was purely a case of mistaken identity. 

The mention of Lore had been difficult, but he could pose no threat to anyone, she knew that much for certain. Kristen decided to wander until her mind was clear and then she would go back and see if things had calmed down. 

*

Sitting around the dinner table, everyone added their own perspectives to the complicated story of Data, Lore and Noonien Soong to Ria and Dolan, trying their best to explain properly why it was not entirely welcome that they be mistaken for one another, by accident or otherwise. It was clear that Ria had had a very tempestuous love affair with the man who was the main topic of their conversation, but despite that she defended him constantly, not wanting to believe some of the things he had been capable of.

Data remained fairly silent. He had declined a glass of black wine to ‘steady his nerves’ and couldn’t muster the effort to remind his peers that alcohol didn’t affect him in that way. In the past, he would have gratefully realised that his pursuit of humanity had become so successful that his friends simply forgot he was different to them in that sense, but that barely occurred now as he multitasked his thoughts. It wasn’t important. He had asked Counselor Troi where Kristen was at once when he realised she was absent from the house and she had explained she had gone to get some air, assuring him that everything would be fine and he shouldn’t worry, she’d just need a little time. 

Despite that, he was concerned for both her safety and her feelings and dearly hoped she would return soon so she could see for herself that the affection Ria had lavished on him was most certainly not reciprocated. He too had been reminded of Lieutenant Soshi and all that situation had entailed and though he tried to concentrate on the current conversation he was very much involved with, his guilt was too distracting for him to actively participate. 

Data knew his guilt was misplaced, but he felt it all the same and the recent elevation in the abilities of his emotion chip only enhanced that, much to his dismay.

_I wish that Ria had not kissed me… it must have hurt Kristen very much to see that. I hope she is alright… I hope that my girlfriend is alright… and I hope that she knows I could never love anyone but her. She is everything to me. That will always be so._

‘You say that he did these terrible things… that he killed his Father and he allowed some sort of Crystalline Entity to feed upon living people… that he tried to take down your Federation and did dangerous tests on other beings… but the Lore that I knew wasn’t like that. He could be a little… strange… at times and had a very short temper, but I can’t believe that he was capable of _murder_ ,’ Ria said.

‘What reason would we have to lie to you?’ Riker asked. ‘We would certainly not benefit from trying to tarnish the image of the man you love,’

‘Perhaps…’ She gave herself a moment to think. ‘Perhaps you don’t really want to help Dolan and I leave the planet. You might believe that making up stories about Lore would make me not want him anymore, so that I wouldn’t want to come with you when you go. Maybe you’re just in this for yourselves and don’t want to keep your side of the bargain,’

‘But we _are_ willing to take you with us, Ria. We said that earlier and we meant it. The only stipulation is that we erase your memories so the Prime Directive we explained to you will not be violated,’ Troi explained, her voice calm and even in its tone, ‘I am sure that Lore was capable of love, just as Data is, and that he loved you very much. But he did some very bad things and you should be aware of those more than anyone, given your previous bond to him.’

Ria looked back at her with an expression that made it clear she was cynical. 

‘How many of you are there?’ Dolan asked, addressing Data.

Realising he was being spoken to, he looked up from the table and the wine stain that coated it. ‘As far as I am aware, Lore and I were the only successful attempts at creating artificial life my Father achieved. I attempted to continue his work by creating my own daughter, but sadly she did not survive.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ Dolan replied, sounding genuine in his sympathy. The coldness his eyes had held for almost the entire night had retreated a little now and he seemed quite caught up in the emotions that currently stifled the small room they sat in. He turned to his companion and put his hand gently over hers, ‘Ria, I believe these people are telling the truth. This man here isn’t the one we knew long ago and you are going to have to accept that. It doesn’t mean that Lore isn’t out there, waiting for you to find him.’

Riker exchanged a look with Worf, then with Doctor Crusher and then Troi. They all knew that Lore was dismantled now and had certainly never mentioned a romance with an alien woman that had ended abruptly with his rude and unapologetic departure. He hadn’t seemed interested in meaningful relationships at all. There was no way Ria could ever mend her heart given his current status, but it was silently and unanimously agreed that they should not add to the problem for the time being. The rescue of the colonists was the first order. They would deal with other matters when the time came for it and so none of them spoke to support Dolan’s view.

‘I will choose to believe you… for now… but I know there’s more to this than you’re telling me and I cannot and will not believe that Lore is as evil as you make him out to be,’ Ria said, her expression defiant.

The door opened then and Kristen stepped back inside. She returned the looks of everyone sitting at the table, grateful for the warm smiles that Beverley and Deanna offered in greeting and then glanced at Data, not at all surprised to see that his eyes were etched with concern. ‘Did you get everything figured out?’ she asked quietly, wandering over to the table.

‘Well, I think we’re getting there,’ Riker replied. 

There was an empty seat by Worf’s side and as she listened to Riker detailing their discussion, Kristen lifted it and placed it next to Data, who at once made room for her. She sat down and took his hand beneath the table, avoiding the instant glare that Ria fixed on her at their proximity and listened keenly to what had occurred in her absence.

‘I believe, given the many revelations of our first meeting with one another, we should retire for the night and get some rest. Tomorrow afternoon, come to me at the prison periphery and we will see if we can get you to your colonists,’ Dolan said once the conversation had begun to wind down, ‘the sooner that task is solved, the sooner all of us can get on our way.’

‘Agreed.’ Riker stood from the table, followed by Worf and Doctor Crusher. 

Ria remained where she was, staring with fire in her eyes at Kristen, and barely broke her concentration even when Dolan put his hand to her arm and politely asked her to get to her feet and follow him. ‘I’m not finished with this,’ she whispered to Dolan, as she got to her feet, but it was heard by everyone. 

‘We have time to acquaint ourselves properly before we need to erase your memories, Ria, and you can ask as many questions as you need to. You have my word that I’ll provide proof our friend isn’t Lore before we set you on your way.’ Riker tried to sound kind, but this whole thing was beginning to test his patience.

The Chattel didn’t reply, but Dolan thanked him for the meal they had shared earlier on and then together they left the house. Silence ensued for a few moments.

‘We have a big day tomorrow, people. I want all of you in bed and asleep within the next fifteen minutes and that’s an order,’ Riker said, shutting and locking the door and then turning to face the room. ‘That includes you tonight, Lieutenant Harper. I want you in the bunking room with Worf and Crusher and no excuses,’

‘Yes Sir,’ she replied, with a nod.

‘Commander Troi, are you ready?’

‘Yes. Goodnight everyone.’ She got up from the table and they walked through to the back of the house together.

‘I too am ready for rest,’ Worf said. 

Doctor Crusher glanced at Kristen and Data, seeing that her android colleague was watching his young girlfriend, the mounting need to speak to her in private quite obvious. Politely, she nodded to them both and also got to her feet, pretending to yawn and then turning to leave the room, Worf following behind her. 

The door was closed with a soft click and Kristen slowly turned her head, still holding Data’s hand between both of her own as she met his searching gaze. ‘Don’t worry…’ she said quietly, ‘you don’t need to explain anything. I know it wasn’t your fault,’

‘Regardless of that, I am sorry that what occurred this evening caused you anxiety, Kristen. It seems as soon as we have prevailed through one difficult situation, another one presents itself. Is it always so difficult to be bonded to another intimately?’ he asked.

‘I think… things were always going to be unique for us in that aspect,’ she replied, ‘it comes with the territory, Data. Both because of who we are and what we do. But I promise you all the same that I’m not going anywhere. I love you very much.’

Data appeared a tad unsure, as though his guilt remained and her words had not affected it. ‘And I love you also. But I do not wish to cause you pain, even when I am not directly responsible for it,’ 

‘Unfortunately, pain can be a big part of love. I wish that wasn’t so, but it is. I trust you, possibly more than I’ve trusted anyone and you’ll learn over time that that can matter more than anything when you’re part of a couple.’ She let go of his hand and stood, tucking her chair under the table. ‘I’d better go to bed now, or Will might snitch to the Captain when we get home.’ She grinned a little, obviously intending to thaw the ice, but Data remained pensive as he looked up at her.

‘Pleasant dreams, Kristen,’ he said. 

She leaned in to kiss him and then wandered tiredly from the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Data stared into space, his conscience weighing many variables in the silence.


	35. Attempted Manipulation

The horizon outside was pink and gold, signalling that the humidity would likely return when the sun reached her highest crest once more. The storm returned throughout the night, brightening the sky with flashes of lightening as rain beat down hard and rattled the windows. It was clear that nobody had slept very well because of it as morning came and by sunrise, everyone was sitting around the dining table once more, with leaden eyelids and cups of warm milk between their hands. 

Kristen looked down into hers, wishing that there was a little coffee and sugar to go with her breakfast drink. As soon as she got back to the _Enterprise_ , whenever that would be, she intended to order herself the richest, most caffeinated version of her favourite beverage she could find in the replicator and take her time to savour it, before probably ordering another and then another. A hot bath would be the next luxury after that and then some sleep in a bed she was familiar with, for a long, long time. If Data was in that bed with her, then life would be perfect.

Worf’s churlishness had become acute and he was barely responding to the conversation anyone offered, seemingly needing time to himself to wake up properly. Riker had set about running through their plan and goals for the day, yawning continuously as he sat at the head of the table, before contacting the Captain and updating him on what had happened with Dolan and Ria. It was strangely comforting to hear the Captain’s voice over the comm link and Kristen noticed it brought a little warmth to the faces of her female colleagues, who had been sat silent and blank since entering the room. 

Data sat at the other end of the table, his phaser by his side as he stared out of the window, distracted by his thoughts. He had smiled vaguely at Kristen when she took her place at the table, but his body language was strangely closed off now and she wondered if the recent developments in their mission had perhaps ignited a relapse of his old anxiety. She certainly hoped not. He had come so far. They had come so far as a couple too.

The Captain suggested they comply with Dolan and seemed approving of the trade of help for transport they had decided on. He said he would contact sickbay to ask Nurse Ogowa to prepare for the erasure of their memories and then suggested the team keep in more regular contact with him, as the possibility of needing to be beamed back would be quite likely for later that day. Riker also asked that some quarters be arranged for their allies and then with a last minute inquiry from Picard as to the emotional wellness of the away team, the First Officer assured him everything was fine and the discussion was over.

The rain began to fall lightly again outside and with a little reluctance, everyone began to get up and prepare for the day. Doctor Crusher was desperate for a shower but it was decided that neither she, Troi or Harper alter their appearances to make themselves look better. The native Chattels were generally unkempt and their feet and legs almost always a little dirty from working without footwear, so it really was for the best that they try to emulate that. 

Biting her lip to avoid arguing, Beverley turned to enter the kitchen and began to work on the dishes that had been dirtied the night before during dinner and the others went about their own preparative tasks. It was decided that Data would remain in the house as his ruined disguise still prevented him from doing anything else and as soon as the rain quelled, everyone would return to the sectors they had worked in the day before, to earn a little more money and retain the act that they were willing to toil to earn their keep. The last thing they needed at this point was more unwanted suspicion and working would be the best way to avoid it.

Just before 10:00 hours, everyone was ready to go and the weather was clear once more and thankfully, a little brighter. Riker had a quiet word with Data at the side of the room, giving him instructions and possibly some research or security tasks of his own to do in their absence and then ordered the group get on their way. Everyone began to file out of the house and Kristen lingered for a moment as the others passed her, trying to catch Data’s eye and maybe give him a look of warmth or a comforting smile. He glanced for a moment, but then turned to stare out of the window again, oblivious to her concern.

* 

The sun outside was bright and full, but the sky was bleak with watery clouds that stretched across the horizon in ribbons of diluted colour. The temperature was warm but comfortable and the domestic sector of the city of Ventia was lively with citizens going about their daily routines. Teams of Chattels worked industriously and barefooted in the fields and beneath the trees and a low buzz of noise, dense conversation and the clanking of equipment and old-fashioned vehicles lifted the atmosphere to one of busy determination.

Riker told Crusher, Harper and Troi to head back to the rural sector and make themselves available for service, not entirely sure whether it was a good or a bad thing that they seemed quite acquiescent to the thought now. Even Beverley had adapted to the difficult role and subsequent manual labour they undertook during the days, seemingly no longer phased by the servility they acted out. 

Riker watched them put their arms behind their backs and with their eyes steadfast on the floor, troop off in the direction of the fields, silent and focused. ‘We should stick together today, Worf,’ he said, still watching the women of the team but addressing his colleague all the same. ‘I would like to go back to the gateway I spent time with Nav at yesterday to get a better look at their holographic security field, but Dolan’s warning has set me off-kilter. We might have to wait until later to investigate anything properly.’

‘Agreed. I suggest we keep our profiles low and observe manual tasks to pass the time. Then we should collect the others and head to the periphery as Dolan suggested, perhaps some time after midday,’ Worf replied.

They nodded briskly to one another in agreement and then began to walk, heading in the direction of the South Eastern quarter.

*

Back at the house, Data sat on a wooden chair in the bathroom, scrubbing away at the flesh-coloured paint that still streaked his face and hands with a scrap of cloth. He and Riker had decided that it was a little pointless continuing the act that he was ill, especially now their mission had so accelerated in productivity. He had already removed the hairpieces and prosthetic parts that altered his forehead and ears and they now lay discarded to one side as he worked. The water in the bowl was a strange milky colour, clouded by the organic pigments and so far, he was doing quite well with cleaning himself up.

Data knew he had been distant towards Kristen that morning and it certainly didn’t make him feel too comfortable as his thoughts continuously slid back to the darkening of her eyes as she sought his gaze on her way out. Though she may never have guessed it judging by his inaction, Data would have liked nothing better than to slide his arms around her waist to pull her close to tell her with absolute conviction that everything was going to be alright. But it felt selfish to want to be near her after what had happened the night before with Ria and now, as he dipped the rag back into the water and worked it over the backs of his hands, he found himself feeling incredibly dejected.

Some time ago he had promised himself he would always take care of Kristen and that he would never let pain come her way. But since then he had inadvertently involved her in an away mission that had almost killed her, observed her having to undertake a most humiliating servile role in his presence and only the night before he had both been kissed by another woman right in front of her _and_ had the uncomfortable subject of his brother raised and bandied about. 

It was uncomfortable for them both in different ways and most likely for the others too and the whole thing had left what he was sure his human friends would refer to as a ‘bitter taste’ in his mouth. Metaphorically, at least. Data realised he was staring into space as he thought about those things and crossly, he put the rag down and stood, leaving the bathroom. He was back to his usual appearance now and despite himself, it felt rather liberating. He decided to do a brief patrol of the house, using his own sensors to scan the security of the doors and windows and check for anything that wasn’t as it should be. 

He thought back to what Kristen had said the night before as he worked, about how love and pain were so closely defined and though it made sense to him, Data found himself thinking it didn’t exactly help matters in their specific case. Love and pain were closely linked indeed, but one thing he had learned in the past from observing the romantic encounters of others was that when you really, truly loved somebody you did not think of yourself when it came to making the right choices, you thought of them instead. It had occurred to him more than once over recent times that he had made Kristen’s life very difficult and confusing at times since she had joined the ship and though he had always sincerely wanted the very best for her in all things, there had been times when his pure hunger to be with her had perhaps overridden what would be the most productive outcome. 

It was inevitable that Soshi would have ended up hurting her, Data thought, with perhaps a tinge of bitterness at the memory of all that had entailed. 

But would it really have been inevitable? If he had not pursued her company so avidly after they had almost kissed in her office that time so many months ago, perhaps Soshi would not have felt the need to betray her and their relationship would have survived. The thought that he had perhaps broken up a potentially happy union for his own gain stalled Data as he crossed the corridor to enter the main bunking room and staring down at the ground, he put his hand to the doorframe and wondered how he was going to make sense of it all.

_I love Kristen. But am I truly good enough for her? Am I what she deserves? I will forever be hers but should she be mine?_

The thought occurred that he should perhaps switch off his emotion chip for the time being, as all of this confusion, guilt and anxiety was decidedly confounding and not entirely beneficial for his concentration. He knew he wanted Kristen more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything in his life but just because he was certain of that did not mean it was the right thing for her or that he deserved it. He could not imagine his life without her now, without her smitten looks, gentle words and all they experienced in their alone time together but the stresses he had brought into her life sickened him, made him feel intensely guilty, raw and-

There was a loud knocking at the door. 

Data looked up, a tad alarmed, and at once strode through to the lounge. He wondered for a moment if he should pretend there was nobody home and ignore the signal, but then figured that might inspire a forced entry that he might not be able to handle, given the extreme alterations in his appearance. He took his phaser from the dining table and stood close to the door holding it in his left hand, trying to make his voice sound as unwell as possible when he spoke. ‘Yes… who is it?’ he asked, hoping it was one of the away team.

‘It’s Ria. I was wondering if we could talk…’ came the feeble reply, ‘I wished to apologise for last night. Can I come in? Please?’

Data frowned, wondering if things could get any worse.

*

Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher had spent the majority of their working time that day sorting through baskets of Komosian apples that were to be sent to the central palace, checking them for insect bites, bruises or other imperfections that might render them inferior. It was an easy job and one that allowed them to sit together cross-legged on the damp grass, along with a few other Chattels also assigned to the same job. They would have appreciated a little privacy to talk, but as they were still working undercover they remained silent, barely making eye contact with each other or the rest. 

Kristen was halfway up a rickety wooden ladder, collecting that very same type of fruit from one of the taller trees, dropping them down into a handmade basket below. She had been up there for some time and seemed rather involved in her task, only coming down on occasion to count what she had so far and pick up ones from the grass that had missed their target.

Not too far away, Worf and Riker were helping in the construction of a water pump that was being installed by a trio of Komosian farmers. It was a job that required much concentration and so they too were very much absorbed in what they were doing, both offering advice and helping to lift and carry parts, feigning the ignorance they had maintained since their arrival on the planet. It seemed they were well liked by their peers and a light banter had ensued upon commencing their assistance, neither Commander retaliating to the playful jokes aimed at their eagerness to help. If anything they encouraged the belief that they were willing to aid their hosts with good humour and before long, hours had passed in their presence and the pump in question was almost ready to be of use.

Kristen filled her basket and then descended her ladder, taking one wicker handle and using it to pull her heavy load over to the sorting team. Counselor Troi looked up at her with a light smile, wondering if the discomfort she had sensed between herself and Data that morning was something worth worrying about. Everybody had encountered their own personal stresses since undertaking the unusual lifestyle of Ventia, but so far it had seemed nothing less than detrimental for her protégé and her android partner. 

Troi stood close to her, taking a look at the contents of her basket. ‘You’ve done well, sister,’ she said.

‘Thank you,’ came the tired reply, ‘shall I get on with sorting them or should I continue collecting?’

‘Actually, I think it’s high time you returned to the house.’

‘Oh?’ Kristen was clearly intrigued by the notion.

‘Come now, you’ve been trained better than that. What sort of Chattel works all morning without checking on her Master when he’s unwell? He should not have to tend to himself when that is your sole reason for being.’ 

Troi gave her a very subtle look, one that implied she had been distantly observing the tension between them both and Kristen seemed to understand then, her eyebrows raising as she nodded slowly and began to smile. ‘Of course, forgive my selfishness, sister,’ she replied. ‘I’ll go right now,’

‘Good. We will collect you this afternoon for our walk.’

‘Thank you, please excuse me,’ Kristen said and then with a fleeting look of gratitude, she turned and began her short journey back to the North Eastern sector.

*

Ria sat in the lounge area of the house, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her posture stiff despite the imploring look in her clear, blue eyes. Data had kept her outside for a while, trying to explain very quietly through the door that her apology was unnecessary and that he really should not be consorting with her in private like that given his lack of disguise and the possible dangers of him being discovered, but she insisted that they talk face to face and so reluctantly, he had allowed her in and politely offered her a seat. She appeared sincere in her want to make well for what had happened and Data believed that Ria was sorry, but there was something haunting about the way she looked at him that had him feeling very disconcerted. 

He imagined, surreal though it was, what it must be like for the Chattel currently in his company. To fall in love with someone, only to have him leave and then to be fatefully introduced to their identical doppelganger must be a taunting agony quite unlike anything typical of humanistic experience. He felt sympathy for her, but more than anything at that time, he could think of little else than how inappropriate it was that they were alone and her need for him to be someone he wasn’t quite evident in her yearning questions and lingering glances.

‘Can I ask you something personal?’ she said after a long and awkward lull in their conversation. 

Data had been standing across the room from her, his amber eyes watchful through the window in case anyone else decided to visit unannounced. ‘Of course,’ he replied.

‘Have you ever been forced to serve anyone? Been manipulated against your will?’ 

It was such an unusual question, so different to the apologies and questions about Lore that he had faced from her so far, he glanced to meet her eyes and saw she was leaning forward in waiting for his answer. ‘I have been forcefully enslaved in the past. Both by my brother and by a race known as the Borg,’ Data said, pained by both subjects.

A memory surfaced, of the Borg Queen’s smile by the side of his face, her voice a sultry whisper amongst the moist cables and tropical mists of the makeshift hive. The drones worked industriously to graft organic skin over his endoskeletal structure and all the while she watched with gleaming obsidian eyes as he became closer to what she believed to be an example of perfection. A blend between flesh and artificiality; both gruesome and spectacular. She had dominated him in ways that still stung and despite the counselling Data had received to work through that, the absolute lack of control she had instilled in him remained unwelcome and he was sure it always would be that way. 

‘What happened to you?’ Ria asked, watching him intently.

‘Why do you wish to know?’ Data asked.

‘I’m interested. If we could at least be friends, I think we might find it easier to work together when the time comes. I know you’re not Lore, I believe that now… but if we can get to know one another a little better… it could be nice…’ Ria said.

Data looked back to Ria and tilted his head a little, sensing suddenly that her visit was not perhaps as well-meaning as it had first appeared. ‘I do not wish to discuss those events, as becoming closer to you would likely complicate our work together. We have already experienced significant problems and given your history with my brother and the hurt it could cause others, I find it would be a futile effort.’

‘Oh…’ She looked down, obviously disappointed. Then her lip curled slightly with a light sneer and she looked back to him again. ‘Is that also because of that girl who was sitting with you last night?’

‘That is not your concern,’ Data replied sharply, surprising himself with his tone. ‘Though I will suggest to you that if you wish our time together to be on civil terms, you execute a little more respect when speaking of her,’

‘So… she and you… are…?’

‘Yes,’ he replied, though his doubts and guilt about whether he was good enough for Kristen still churned within. It was the correct response all the same, he could not deny that much.

‘You don’t seem… happy,’ she said.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

Ria got to her feet, but didn’t approach him directly, much to his relief. She held his pained gaze as she began to walk slowly around the dining table, looking down thoughtfully at the wine stained wood, her fingers trailing the edge. For someone who had apparently been trained in the arts of extreme servility for the entirety of her life, her stride seemed remarkably self-assured. Data watched her, beginning to wish he had never permitted her entry to the house in the first place. He couldn’t help but wonder if the freedom Dolan had granted Ria had perhaps come a little too late in her life and had had a detrimental effect on her mind. 

‘Last night, after she left you for a while and today since I got here, you’ve looked completely miserable, if you don’t mind my saying,’ she told him, ‘if your relationship with her is anything like the one I had with Lore, it seems strange to me that you would be so fiercely loyal to her and yet so sad at the same time. Does she not satisfy your needs?’

‘I doubt that whatever you shared with Lore could be compared to what Kristen and I have. You may remember him fondly, but I knew Lore to be a cold-hearted being with no sense of the mutual selflessness that makes a true love worthwhile,’ he returned.

‘And are _you_ selfless?’ she asked, pausing for a moment. 

Data stared at her, deeply wounded by that question. ‘That, along with everything else we are currently discussing, has nothing to do with you.’

Ria laughed, as though she had acquired some information he hadn’t offered freely. Her slow circling of the dining table came to an end and she began to wander towards him, seemingly unaffected by the blatant spurning of her advances he had enforced so far. Data stayed where he was, determined not to let her believe she was intimidating him, but after everything that had occurred since the night before, his thoughts were unravelling and failing to make any rational sense. The only thing he was absolutely sure of was that he didn’t want Ria anywhere near him and that though he believed Dolan was a man of his word and would not let any of them down, she was no longer someone he was willing to trust.

She came to stand very close to him and with a smile that gleamed with heat in her eyes, she put a hand to his shoulder. It was barely a touch, her caress was so light, but it made him flinch all the same. Data reached to take her hand and lift it away, but she slid her fingers between his and held on tight, her gaze becoming stark and unbound by any reasonable decorum. ‘If you would be willing to give me a chance to show you… I am sure I can make you as happy as I made your brother,’ Ria whispered.

‘You cannot have satisfied him sufficiently if he left without bidding you farewell,’ Data said. 

‘That’s rather mean…’

‘Please, let go of my hand,’

‘I can guarantee you that Lore never went unfulfilled and nor did I. He taught me things the males of Komos B could only dream about… things that still keep me awake at night… and it makes me wonder at a time like this…’ She leaned in closer, her breath sweet against his face. ‘If all beings like you are capable of the same skill and… _prowess_ …’

‘This is-’

‘I bet you fuck as hard as he did,’ she interrupted, ‘am I right?’

Data looked into her eyes and as she gazed back at him, her lips softly parted as she anticipated a kiss or some other act of tenderness, he realised the tension was ebbing slowly from the forefront of his mind. He felt a remarkable calmness despite the compromising situation he found himself in. It was perhaps one of the most bizarre emotional shifts he had encountered so far in his long and complicated journey on the route to humanity. It was startling, to be held hostage like this, by a woman of unquestionable beauty and seductive grace and feel absolutely resolute in that he did not want her at all.

Their awkward dance of pursuit and rejection had helped him more than he could have believed was possible. The darkness that shrouded his day so far was gone and the confusion had evaporated. Data smiled coolly and without arrogance, completely at peace with the nature of his choice. It was not up to him to decide whether he was good enough for Kristen, nor was it his place to determine for them both what their worth should be to one another, it was their loyalty to one another that mattered the most, their love. He knew without question that nobody could ever care for her as much as he always had done and with that in mind, he lifted his spare hand and it used it to firmly prise Ria’s fingers from his own.

Shocked, she looked up at him. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Clarifying to you that I do not want your affection. I am prepared to work with you as a colleague until we can rescue the colonists and then leave the planet. But beyond that, we are not and never will be friends and most certainly not in an intimate sense,’ Data snapped.

Her eyes were blazing blue fire. ‘You’ll regret this,’

‘No, I will not.’

There was a soft shuffling sound then that made them both look up and with more than a little concern in his eyes, Data saw that Kristen had apparently observed much of their exchange and was standing there in the room with them. She had her arms folded loosely, her expression completely calm and didn’t say a word as Ria turned and walked towards her. They looked at one another in the silence for a few moments and then the outraged Chattel left the house, slamming the door hard behind her.

*

Kristen felt a morbid laugh rise in her, but she swallowed it, her heart beating fast and hard. ‘The plot thickens…’ she whispered.

‘Agreed.’ Data nodded and moved away from the wall, briskly closing the distance between them. ‘I regret that you had to witness that... I apologise if-’

‘Shush,’ she said, looking up at him. ‘Seeing that has done me more good that you could know, as it happens. What about you… are you okay, Data?’

‘Yes. Though if something like that happens again, I am unsure as to how I will be able to remedy the situation without losing my usual composure. Ria has become unreasonable in her desire to locate Lore within me.’ 

Data appeared a little awkward, as though he badly wanted to take comfort in her presence and yet wasn’t sure if it would be suitable given the tension that still hung in the air. Noting that glimmer of vulnerability in his amber eyes, Kristen stepped forward and put her arms carefully around his shoulders, pulling him towards her and smiling into his neck as he held her in return. They enjoyed their moment of tranquillity, safe and complete in their mutual need for affection. Then she looked up at him and he returned her gaze; eyes now filled with tender emotion. She leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, one hand touching the side of his face at the same time. Data returned her kiss and when he opened his mouth just a little, she did the same thing and licked his tongue with hers. She couldn’t help but make a quiet sound of enjoyment. Data made a similar sound and it hit her straight between her legs – instant arousal.

Then the door handle began to turn again. Data ended the kiss, let go of her and they looked at one another with a small, knowing smile as they moved apart. ‘We will finish this later,’ he said.

‘Damn right,’ she replied.

Commanders Riker and Worf, followed by Crusher and Troi, entered the house. The day had passed with lightning-speed so far and startlingly, despite the problems it had already presented, it had still not really begun at all when it came to the larger scale of their duties. 

‘Is everything alright?’ Counselor Troi asked them both, taking a seat on the sofa as the others also took some time to rest. 

‘Absolutely fine,’ Kristen replied, coming to take a seat beside her. ‘Though before we head out to the periphery to meet Dolan, there have been a few developments we think you should all know about.’

Riker raised his eyebrows at her and then looked to Data, who was taking a seat at the dining table next to Worf. ‘Let me guess,’ he said, a hint of dryness to his tone, ‘Ria?’

‘Yes,’ Data replied with a nod and then, turning to face everyone in the room, he reiterated what had just occurred in their absence.

*

An hour later, when everyone was fully informed as to the increased tension in their situation, Lieutenant Commander Worf led a conversation detailing the security measures he wished everyone to be aware of. The manual work he had taken part in during the earlier part of the day seemed to have enlivened his senses and his mood was productive and determined again as he outlined his ideas of what he believed the prison may well be like inside. They had to expect the worst and be prepared for that, as much as was possible given their lack of information and it was agreed that he would lead the team towards the area they had agreed to meet Dolan, overseeing the mission as Riker reported back regularly to the Captain. 

Data would remain at the house, ignoring the door this time if anyone came to check on them and would prepare facilities in case any of the colonists required emergency help. Doctor Crusher offered to remain with him, but it was decided that she would be a much more valuable asset to the team if she accompanied them directly to Solomor.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky outside and a moderate humidity permeated the house, subtly elevating the nerves that were beginning to mount within the group. Kristen found herself wondering where her usual anxiety had gone. Looking back to the woman she was about a year ago, she felt she would have been wringing her hands and pacing by now, wondering if she would be good enough to complete her task, or courageous enough to survive it at all. But instead she was focused and filled with hope that soon, the pains of many people would be put to rest.

If all went to plan, in a matter of hours she could well be back on the _Enterprise_ , in her own rooms, away from this place and alone with Data. It was that thought and a bolstering smile from his direction that had her square her shoulders and then make the best act of a downtrodden Chattel she had emulated so far as she began to follow the others through the door and onwards, toward the peripheral wall of Ventia.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks again for the feedback! Keep it coming, my loves!


	36. Solomor

Returning to the gateway they had first passed through when entering the city, the away team spoke quietly amongst themselves, making a show of appreciating the architecture they were surrounded by. Dolan had not arrived yet, but the main team of guards were assembled in their usual places, watchful of the strange group who seemed so impressed by their home. People worked all around them and Ventia was as busy as it had been since that morning. All things considered, it was a well-rounded example of domesticated, rural life and though at times the Komosian technology had seemed much more advanced than they had first anticipated, Commander Riker felt he had a decent grasp of what these people were about by now.

They had mastered adequate security, but retained the value of hard work and grounded sensibilities. There was no reason to doubt that one day, perhaps many hundreds of years from then, they would realise their female companions held much more worth than they were currently accredited for. When they reached a better understanding of equality and the benefits that could present, they would likely flourish all the more as a race. Riker felt a little out of line for thinking this way considering the imperfections of his own race, but he had grown to respect the natives for their down to earth approach to work and was certain that eventually their Chattels would teach them many lessons. 

Had he more time and the permission to do so, Riker would have encouraged a change in their attitude. It was still very uncomfortable watching women scurrying about in sackcloth dresses and collars and he knew he would never have been able to adjust to those conditions for the long term, but considering the history of slavery human beings had long since abandoned and the shining example they now set, it was hard to deny his optimism. They would simply have to get there in their own time.

Troi had had very similar thoughts and they had discussed them together the night before as they prepared for bed, agreeing that a return mission to Komos B should someday be undertaken by Starfleet to monitor their progression. Riker decided to compile a report on the sociological habits of the planet, along with the Counselor, when they got back to the ship and present it to the Captain, in the hope that it may prove useful in the future.

Nav, the head guard, approached them after a while, striding with his usual confident gait and perpetually cynical smile. The amusement he took in the away team was proving to be a tad irritating by now and Riker conversed with him for a little while, mindful that he shouldn’t let that show. If ever there had been a crucial time in their mission it was most certainly now. 

The thought occurred that Dolan may still be the one to turn the tables on them and his friendship may turn out be false in the end, but for the time being he had to put trust in Troi’s sense that all was well and it was that that fuelled the casual flow of their banter.

And then finally, just when their conversation began to turn to what they were doing near the periphery in the first place, Dolan arrived. He was dressed in the usual heavy fabrics and boots, but was armed with the same sort of phaser weapon that Nav had pulled on them during the initial visit. 

‘Greetings Nav, I’m here to take your shift,’ he said.

‘Dolan.’ Nav nodded. ‘I want a full patrol around the internal wall today as the elders have grown tense as of late. I’ve set Goll to task by the main prison entry and he is due for a break in an hour or so. Anything to report from the South West?’

‘Nothing of interest. I was going to suggest that I show our guests the basics of what we do on this duty, if you wouldn’t mind. Riker and Worf here have told me that their city could benefit from some advice on security. There will be no reason to permit them entry to the internal sectors, but joining me on patrol should be acceptable, as long as they remain with me. Correct?’

Nav smirked. ‘And what do we get in return for this?’

‘We can offer little else than friendship and service as this point, but I can assure you that our city will always welcome you and yours and we will remember with gratitude what you’ve done for us,’ Riker replied.

‘Make sure they stay with you, Dolan, or it’s your neck on the line,’ Nav warned and then with a last, narrow-eyed look, he turned and he and his team headed into the busy crowds of the work teams.

Everyone waited until they were completely out of sight and then slyly, Riker turned and used the concealed comm badge on the inside of his sleeve to contact the Captain and inform him all was going to plan. Kristen kept watch, making sure what he was doing didn’t rouse any suspicion, and then after sharing a nod with Dolan, as a group they began to head along the mud path that circled the interior wall.

*

Solomor, the prison that was so large it dominated a quarter of the entire city, was bland in colour and rather unassuming given its purpose. No windows could be seen from the outside and it seemed there would be no way for daylight to permeate to the caverns within, which was a most alarming thought as they came closer to the large, squared archway that served as an entrance.

‘What about Goll?’ Riker asked, remembering what Nav had said earlier.

‘That’s a different entrance,’ Dolan replied, ‘don’t worry about him.’

Since they had begun to approach the prison he had become visibly tense and had barely looked anyone in the eye when he spoke to them. He had not appeared to be hiding anything; he was simply much more watchful than usual and was putting his vast experience as a security guard to good use. 

Riker wished that when they had reached Ventia for the very first time a few days ago they had run into him instead of Nav, it certainly would have speeded things up a little. He watched their ally carefully as they followed him; grateful for the risks he was prepared to take to help them. Though it was clear he had his own reasons to want this to succeed, Riker had become fond of Dolan quite quickly and admired his gentile nature, along with that sense of moral ambition he wished the other Komosians held.

They came to a stop behind Dolan as he held one hand aloft and waited for him to outline his instructions. ‘The inside of Solomor is complicated to navigate, but if you follow the left tunnel and keep to the left whenever you reach a turnoff, after so many blocks you will reach the pen where I believe your friends might be held. The watch hour is in changeover so if you get there fast enough, there will be no surplus security to avoid. If there is, do not approach them under any circumstances. Simply turn back, play dumb, and we will determine another route,’ he said.

‘And then?’ Worf asked.

‘I owe a favour to one of the wardens. I will find him and swap our shifts, leaving him to watch the main gate. Wait for me when you find the ones you’re looking for, Ria and I will be on our way and then we can go to the house, collect Commander Data and then…’ He sighed, with a thin smile. ‘We can be on our way.’

Riker offered him his hand and they shook, looking seriously to one another. ‘Thank you, Dolan. Hopefully, we’ll see you very soon.’

‘Good luck, Mr Riker,’ Dolan replied, ‘and to all of you.’

*

Shadows played about the stone walls as they moved silently into the prison building. Kristen wished she was armed, not that she had ever had more than the typical amount of training with a phaser back at Starfleet Academy anyway, but it would be nice knowing she could defend herself if the need arose. Being with the others helped and she stayed close to them, squinting into the darkness. The thought of seeing Ria again was a little discomforting, but it was an unavoidable eventuality and so she tried not to linger on what had happened too much. She wondered what Dolan would have made of her behaviour, even though their intimate bond had faded some time ago. He obviously cared for his ex-Chattel, but he was not responsible for her and soon they would be parting ways. It was a very curious situation, all in all.

Instead it was the notion of returning to the _Enterprise_ that kept her mind clear and as they followed Dolan’s instructions and kept to the left on the caverns, she watched her footing and put the occasional careful hand to the wall. The occasional light was suspended overheard, a simple candle in a glass cup hanging from a chain, but all in all the passages were thick with gloom. It reminded her of an ancient dungeon and though it was a fascinating environment to experience, it was one of the least comfortable she had known so far.

And then the lux began to lighten as a network of passages spread before them. 

‘To the left.’ Riker muttered under his breath and they continued that way, relieved that they hadn’t encountered anyone else yet. The route was abandoned of all people, but in the distance noises were becoming more and more audible.

‘Fear… and exhaustion…’ Troi whispered and Kristen looked to her at once, as did the others. ‘The colonists are near, I can feel their terror. They have no idea where they are… and are confined…’

‘That’s good enough for me. Let’s keep going, people,’ Riker said. He took his partner’s arm and she moved to walk by his side.

*

Data had finished his preparations for the return to the ship and had even found the time to set the clothing and belongings they had beamed down with on the dining table and clear the breakfast cups away. It seemed like a very long time ago since he had taken his usual position at the conn station on the bridge and now he found himself relieved that he had not turned off his emotion chip after all. It would have deprived him of the joy at healing his worry over Kristen, despite the unusual form it came in, and it also would have closed off the anticipation he felt currently towards reporting for more typical duties.

Data looked forward to spending time with Geordi also, who he felt he owed at least a few recreational trips to the holodeck with by now. His friend had told him in the past that when embarking on an intimate relationship with someone special, other social activities were often waylaid, but over time returned to their previous regularity. Data could understand that concept pretty well and was glad that Geordi had such a good grasp of these things, even though he often told him not to follow his advice when it came to interpersonal bonds. 

Following an away mission of this magnitude, it was likely that Captain Picard would relieve the senior crew members from full responsibility until they reached Valtal IV to prepare for the return of the colonists, which meant he would have a reduced duty to tend to and considerable spare time on his hands. Though he was sure he would be called to the observation lounge and the Captain’s ready room several times for meetings and other briefings, Data was rather looking forward to having time to paint, practise the violin, play poker with his friends, see Spot and indulge in other enjoyable tasks. Realising he was homesick, Data smiled a little to himself. He had often wondered what that felt like in the past, but the opportunity to experience it had only been available because of current events. 

And more than anything else, he was eager to continue his active exploration of what it entailed to be part of a couple. It may not be the first time he had attempted it but it was certainly the first time he had had the ability to enjoy its many precious complexities with emotional capability of his own. There were a number of interesting activities one could only experience when involved with someone romantically and he was very eager to begin attempting his part in them. 

As far as adapting his life to considering the needs of someone else as a consistent necessity, Data was well used to that by now and had undertaken that behaviour long before Kristen had told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. But the day-to-day lifestyle of being bonded to someone was a most intriguing concept and Data realised, with a slight flutter in his chest, that all in all, Kristen and he had only just begun their journey together. 

_We have so much left to share and explore… I can hardly wait…_

He decided to contact the Captain and enquire as to whether Commander Riker had updated him on their progression yet. He could have contacted Riker himself to see how things were going, but did not want to pose any pressure to the task the team were undertaking and so instead he tapped his comm badge. ‘Data to Picard,’

‘Picard here. How are things down there, Mr Data?’

‘I have successfully prepared for the arrival of the colonists, Captain. May I ask if you have received any updates as to the wellbeing of the team?’

‘They’ve found the colonists and Doctor Crusher is tending to the wounded as we speak. It may take them a little time to get back to you as it seems many of them need medical treatment. Expect their arrival within the hour-’

With a resounding crash, the door to the house was flung upon and Data turned on his heel, eyes wide with shock. Ria stood there, holding one of the weapons he had seen Nav carry on their first visit to the planet. She wore the typical dress, collar and black headscarf of the Chattels, but also sturdy boots now and a belt that supported several heavy looking bunches of keys and most disconcertingly, a large knife with a serrated blade. 

Thinking fast, Data left the comm link open so the Captain could observe the confrontation that was about to take place, despite him still being on the _Enterprise._

‘Ria? What are you doing here?’ he asked, stating her name loud and clear so Picard would understand what was happening. He had already been updated as to the situation between himself and the woman now standing across the room and would likely want to hear this for himself.

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say. I know you can’t leave this house because they’ll see you’re not who you said you were so I thought I’d pay you one last visit before things come to a head,’ Ria said.

Data tilted his head. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I gave you the chance this morning to do the right thing and you foolishly denied me. Dolan might trust you and your friends but I don’t. If there was one thing Lore taught me it was never to trust people only on their word and though he broke my heart in doing that, I owe him much for opening my eyes,’

‘I take it if I further decline your advances you will demonstrate your anger in a physical sense?’ Data asked, his eyes dropping to the phaser in her hand, even though she wasn’t pointing it at him. He felt no fear, but instead an eerie calmness.

‘Not exactly. I’m not stupid, Data. I know that the heart does what it wants and you can’t force your feelings any more than I can. But I can ask you to try to love me… if you can try, I won’t need to do anything rash,’ Ria said.

‘Your behaviour is ill-advised, Ria. You must be satisfied with the exit from Komos B the _Enterprise_ will provide for you. There will be a better life for you out there, if you will be patient for it to come to you. We will provide all the assistance you might need and it will not be necessary for-’

‘Like it or not, you’re the closest thing I’ll ever get to being with Lore again and it means too much to me to let it go. Try to love me or when I go to meet Dolan and the others within Solomor, I might do something I’ll…’ She paused, smiling to herself. ‘… _You’ll_ regret.’

Data stared at Ria, hardly able to believe that she was capable of such madness. She had been pushy at times with her insinuations that he could fill Lore’s place in her life but he would never have considered she would go this far. She had seemed insistent but polite for the most part. Wishing Captain Picard had the ability to vocalise some advice without breaking the illusion her threats were confined between the two of them, he weighed up the options and then took a step towards her. 

‘I cannot do that, Ria. If you intend harm to any of the away team or myself, I will do my best to stop you, but even if you fail I will not bow to your threats. To do that would mean my going against everything Starfleet has taught me since my activation and would bypass every moral subroutine my neural net has ever found it pertinent to ingrain. I apologise for your suffering but I am not Lore and you must accept that,’ he said.

Ria looked down thoughtfully at the phaser in her hand and then with a sigh, turned it over and put it in the holster she had affixed to her belt. Blue eyes met yellow ones and she assessed him in the silence, her expression impassive. Then she turned and began to head towards the door, her mind made up. She paused for a second or two before leaving and looked back to him over her shoulder. ‘You’re right, you know. You’re not Lore and you never will be.’

It was spoken as an insult and it made Data raise his eyebrows as she closed the door behind herself and then disappeared from view. He allowed himself a look of complete awe and then remembered the Captain should still be listening. ‘That is most assuredly a very good thing,’ Picard’s baritone voice confirmed that, in response to Ria’s parting words.

‘Agreed Captain. What do you suggest?’

‘As much as I’d like to contact the team at once and fill them in on what’s coming their way, I feel it still might be a tad early given they are still tending to the colonists and may have the Ventian security to deal with. I will gather a few personnel and will adopt an emergency disguise and join you,’

‘As First Officer, Commander Riker would most certainly not approve, Sir,’ 

‘Commander Riker isn’t here to stop me,’ was the response, ‘stay right where you are and let me know if anyone contacts you from the team. Ria will need to keep her act together to gain entry to the prison, so we have a little time to buy whilst she does that. I’ll beam directly to your location and then we can pursue her, see if we can’t get this little problem remedied before all of us return to the ship,’

‘I will look forward to that.’

‘I’m sure you’re far from the only one. Picard out.’

Data nodded to the Captain’s words and then went to stand by the window to keep watch, taking his own phaser in hand and adjusting the settings to a heavy stun.

*

Doctor Crusher was a third of the way through checking the colonists for serious injuries or illness and thankfully, so far things were going very well indeed. There had been a couple of fractured ribs here and there, some malnutrition and one young lady with a badly twisted ankle, but beyond that the main injury caused to the group of twenty six was a generalised case of shock. Despite that, they were fairly coherent and they listened as Counselor Troi and Commanders Worf and Riker explained their true identity and what they were doing there. 

A guard had walked past the cell at one point, but a few of the Valtalians had stood and improvised a loud group conversation as the away team crouched down and hid out of view. When they were alone again, the Doctor continued her examinations and in a measured whisper, the others finished telling the story of how Yhea Tal had been successfully brought to trial and then taken back to Romulus. The mere mention of his name had caused a stir of terror throughout the cell but the colonists did not behave badly or cause any disruption. Instead they fell silent and even those who had been comparing their wounds and subsequent treatment looked up, turning a little pale. 

The subject was not a comfortable one for anyone and at once it had Lieutenant Harper remembering her time in the brig with the war criminal in question, along with Data and Troi. Their specific part in the interrogations had not been successful, but rather than feeling shame towards the failure in her duty; she felt the sense of nervous disgust that had permeated her time there instead. Questions were asked as to the state of Valtal IV and Riker answered them readily, doing his best to remember how many survived the massacres and which families had stayed intact. It was a heavy line of discussion and he was relieved when one of the colonists looked up in fear and he turned to see Dolan standing there.

‘Don’t worry,’ he told them, ‘Dolan is with us. Now he’s here, we’re free to beam to the house we’ve been staying at and then we’re going back to the _Enterprise_. Given a few weeks, we’ll have you back where you belong and your suffering will at long last be over.’

A low buzz of conversation began and Riker stood, moving over to the forcefield he had deactivated when arriving at the cell. The guard had not tested to see it was still active and had no reason to be suspicious as the Valtalians had hidden them well. Dolan stepped over to it and maintained eye contact with his new friend. ‘All has gone to plan,’ he said quietly. ‘I thought Ria might be here by now, but she may have been given surplus tasks to fulfil in my absence. As soon as she arrives, I see no reason why we shouldn’t progress and be on our way.’

Deanna Troi stood and moved to Riker’s side, looking up to him with her beautiful, dark eyes. They gleamed with concern and he put a hand to the small of her back, reading her line of thinking perfectly. He knew that he should confront Dolan about Ria’s behaviour that morning but it hardly seemed the time and it certainly wasn’t the place.

‘Is everything alright?’ Dolan asked, noting the look they shared.

‘So far, yes. We do need to talk about a few issues when we get back to the _Enterprise_ however. When time permits of course,’ Riker said.

‘Have I offended you or your people in some way?’ He appeared genuinely troubled by the notion and his sandy eyebrows furrowed at once. ‘I have tried my very best to aid you in all ways…’

‘It’s not _you_ , Dolan,’ Riker replied, giving him a weighted look that he hoped was understood.

Worf joined them and changed the subject, wishing to discuss matters of security. He had a feeling that their entry to the prison had been a little too easy and though he trusted their current ally, he did not trust the other Ventians they had come to know so far and certainly not their technology. He was far from a paranoid man but he had felt the specific part of the mission they were currently undertaking had been almost extraordinarily successful and something just did not feel right. The Prime Directive had not been violated and they had finally reached the colonists, so for the most part things were looking good, but there was an undercurrent of tension he couldn’t put his finger on. Worf’s ideas had obviously made Troi feel rather uncomfortable also, as she had quietened considerably and bore an expression etched with distraction.

Taking her to one side, Riker asked if she was alright. 

‘I agree with Worf. Something isn’t as it should be. I wish I could focus but the feelings in this room are so busy, it’s like trying to filter sounds and hear them individually at the same time,’ Troi replied. 

‘Should I contact the Captain? See if he knows something we don’t?’

‘No. Not yet.’ She gave him her bravest smile. ‘Give me a little time. Let’s get things moving here and then we’ll report to the ship.’

Riker assessed her with his eyes, something he did often when he thought she might be putting an act of stoicism on when it wasn’t necessary. He could see she meant it however and so leaned and dropped a brief kiss to the side of her head and then turned, looking to the rest of the team and the colonist’s. ‘Doctor Crusher, are you nearly done there?’ he asked.

‘Almost done, Will. You can start preparing everyone to beam to the house now,’ she replied, not taking her eyes from her patient.

‘Can I help?’ a voice said. 

Riker glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ria had finally made it. He had been wondering why she was running late, but due to everything else they were currently undertaking, it had been little more than a faint curiosity in the back of his mind. ‘Yes please, Ria. I want yourself and Dolan to begin readying everyone for transport. Those who’ve been checked over by the Doctor can stand by the right wall and you stay with them,’

‘Yes, Mr Riker,’ she said, with a polite smile. 

He watched her head towards Dolan and start talking softly to him and he noticed the changes in her usual apparel. She appeared well equipped in case any of the guards posed them a threat and wore boots, which in itself was the most unusual thing of all. He exchanged a look with Counselor Troi and then, feeling that sense of things not being quite right that she and Worf had expressed, he turned to contact the _Enterprise_.

*

Data had been ordered to remain where he was and he had complied, but his mind hadn’t ceased for a moment when it came to wondering how he could help the situation. He had turned over several options in his mind, but the obstacle he kept returning to was the fact he couldn’t leave the house. It was a stifling conclusion and one that was certainly elevating his frustration the more he dwelled on it. 

As far as he knew, Ria could be inside Solomor now and could have killed or at least injured several people just to spite him and his rejection of her. His personal concerns revolved around her knowledge that he and Lieutenant Harper were a couple and not for the first time, he wondered if he should have kept that to himself when she had asked him. If anyone would be in danger of incurring Ria’s wrath it would more than likely be Kristen, all things considered, and that thought was terrifying.

There was a whisper of a notion that continuously presented itself; a nagging loop of possibility in his positronic networks that was refusing to be ignored. If Ria, who seemingly knew his brother very well indeed, had been fooled into thinking he was Lore without any effort on his part in the first place… could the rest of Ventia fall for the same thing? From what his memory core could provide, he had been told that Lore had been accepted and welcomed by the Komosians upon his arrival, even though his physical appearance had caused some interest. It was an intriguing notion and it distracted him completely until a beam of blue light in the centre of the lounge signalled the arrival of his colleagues.

Captain Picard stood there, flanked by Wesley Crusher, The Traveller and three female officers he hadn’t met before. All six of them bore the correct prosthetic adjustments to their faces and as he would have expected, the faux Chattels appeared rather uncomfortable with their costumes, standing in an awkward posture and looking cautiously to their Captain.

‘Greetings, Sir. I am pleased to see you,’ Data said with a smile. He may have still looked up to his Captain with a most revered degree of respect but over their many years of service together he had also come to know him as a friend and it was a genuine relief for him to be in his presence again.

‘Likewise, Mr Data,’ Picard replied, looking all about himself at the unusual, almost old-fashioned house he found himself in. ‘What a fascinating approach these people have to domestic organisation. I haven’t been in a dwelling such as this for some time.’

Mr Crusher was also agog at their new surroundings and at once walked over to the window that Data had spent so much of his recent time looking out of. ‘Is this _glass?_ ’ he asked in a wondrous tone and rapped his fist against it, almost jumping at the sound it made. 

‘It is, Wesley. The house is almost entirely constructed from wood, apart from a concrete foundation and the ceramics in the bathroom and kitchen,’ Data replied in the affirmative and then with a slight undertone of urgency in his tone he turned back to the Captain, ‘Sir, do you think we should proceed to Solomor now?’

Picard considered his Second Officer. ‘Have you heard anything from the team?’

‘Not as of yet. Providing she has not been stalled in her journey so far, I believe Ria may well be inside the prison by now and if her earlier threats are something serious to be considered, the others may well require our assistance,’

‘ _Our_ assistance?’ Wesley asked, puzzled.

‘I have considered the many factors of our involvement in our missions completion, especially in connection to the information Dolan and Ria have given us and I believe we may benefit by a cover story,’ Data said.

‘Such as?’ Picard asked.

‘Gaining entry to the prison will be difficult, but if I assume the role of Lore and successfully trick the natives into believing I am he, we may be able to reach the team and simultaneously dissuade Ria from posing a threat to anyone. If she is to be believed, Lore was accepted by the locals and assuming his role may aid me in gaining their favour,’

‘And what if they don’t believe you?’ one of the female officers asked, adding a hasty ‘Sir’ as an afterthought.

‘At this stage, I feel there is a little left to lose. I would rather take the risk in elevating our chance of success. Captain, if you will allow it, I will come with you and do my best to distract Ria whilst you help the others get the colonists back to the _Enterprise._ ’

Picard took a measured breath, his grey eyes looking to the Traveller for a moment, which was an unexpected turn given the exchange so far. ‘You know about these people, you told Mr Data this before, even though you refused to enlighten us on their habits. Now you are here with us, I can only assume you wish to become more involved in our mission. I would greatly appreciate your opinion… if you’re prepared to offer it to us now.’

The Traveller looked at Wesley and a silent exchange occurred, as though they were conversing without actual words. Then he turned back to the Captain and with subtle warmth in his eyes he nodded, making it clear he agreed with Data’s suggestion. ‘Mr Data will need to pretend he has us held captive, it will be the only way to accurately feign Lore’s typical behaviour. As a team, I feel we will have a better chance of getting everyone off this planet alive. We should remain together… as a group.’

Picard nodded. ‘Let’s be on our way.’

With a sense of mounting trepidation, Data headed to the door, taking the handle and turning it. The bright sunlight outside made him squint a little at first but there was little time to reacquaint himself with the weather after his short stint as an invalid. 

He waited until the Captain, Mr Crusher, The Traveller and the others were also outdoors and standing on the grass by his side and then he took his phaser and taking a moment to ready himself, he pointed it at them. ‘Walk ahead of me. Should we need to interact with anyone, I will do the talking,’ he said.

Picard nodded to the others that they should do as he suggested, but then came to stand close to him, whispering conspiratorially, ‘Are you certain you’re up to this, Mr Data?’

‘I believe I will have to be, Sir. Lore managed to impersonate me successfully on more than one occasion so I see no reason why I cannot impersonate him,’ he replied.

They looked at one another and then Data came to stand behind his Captain, pressing his phaser into the small of his back. ‘Whenever you are ready, Sir,’ he said.

Picard began to walk and as a group, they began to make their way to Solomor.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome!


	37. Bloodshed

Inside the colonists’ cell, Commander Riker was surprised to hear the voice of Geordi LaForge respond to his signal. As far as he had known, Captain Picard was awaiting his word to beam them back to the Komosian house they had been staying at over the past couple of days and he certainly hadn’t mentioned a change in their plans. 

‘Commander, the Captain has requested you stay where you are for the time being. He’ll be joining you shortly,’ the Chief of Engineering replied. His tone was a tad more weighted than usual and at once, the creeping sense that something wasn’t right returned to Riker and he turned to meet Troi’s dark, unblinking gaze, seeing it reflected in her eyes.

‘What’s going on up there, Geordi?’ he asked, keeping his voice as low as possible so not to further trouble the colonists. 

All twenty-six of them were waiting patiently to be beamed to their next destination, flanked by Doctor Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Counselor Harper and their recently acquired ally Dolan and his Chattel, Ria. There was a hum of conversation between all of them but they were consistently looking in his direction to see what the delay was, seemingly picking up on the tension. 

‘I don’t think it would be wise to fill you in on that right now. Hold tight though, it’ll all be clear pretty soon. LaForge out.’

‘Damn it.’ Riker turned to Troi, taking her by the shoulder and turning her with him so their backs were to the others. ‘Why is he being so cryptic?’

‘I don’t think he wanted to be. I got a sense that there was something he very much wanted to tell you, Will, but he wasn’t able to,’ she replied, her tone considerably calm. ‘Something definitely isn’t right, though... and especially if the Captain is beaming down to us.’

It had been some time, almost an hour, since they had reached the correct cell and begun their work with the Valtalians. Injury-wise, things were not as bad as they had expected but most of them were suffering from a case of generalised or residual shock. The sooner they could be returned to the _Enterprise_ , treated and counselled properly and then returned to their home planet to complete their recuperation in safety, the better. That was something everyone was aware of, but time was rapidly running out. 

Although he was aware that something was mounting and had felt that for some time, Riker was still surprised at how far this had gone, at least judging by what LaForge had said. He hated not being fully informed on matters he was directly involved with and at once his mood had plummeted, something that became obvious as he turned and faced the group. ‘I apologise, but we’re going to have to wait a little while. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, but the ship has informed us there will be a slight delay,’ he said, to the instantaneous murmuring of the colonists. 

‘We can’t afford a ‘slight delay’, Mr Riker. There should be a security patrol coming our way within the next ten minutes. It really is now or never, as your people would say.’ Dolan took a step forward and at that, Ria joined him, her hand lowering to take something from her belt.

Counselor Troi felt at once that this would be one of those moments she would remember for the rest of her life; it was so vivid and chaotic, all at once. She had been present for many historical moments during her career, many times of scientific and sociological discovery since joining Starfleet, but this would be something else, something dark. There was a bright glint of silver in the periphery of her vision, then a cry of surprise that pierced the room. The slightly built female who had been so enigmatic since first meeting her held Dolan hostage with a brutal looking knife held to his throat, her posture squared and unforgiving. Ria appeared completely calm as she stood behind him, as though she had had this planned from the start. 

At once Worf grabbed his phaser and pointed it at her as the colonists began to shriek in fear, pressing themselves against the walls and dissolving into an eerie state of frozen panic. Troi looked between them all and then found herself slowly locking eyes with Harper, who appeared to have turned completely pale in shock. They stared at one another and then together turned their heads back to look at Dolan, whose fear was bright and deafening to Deanna, almost making her wince as it lanced her empathic senses.

Ria was in no rush to proceed with her attack, if she intended to do so at all. She looked between all of the people reacting to her and smiled very slightly, seemingly unruffled by the fact there was a phaser trained directly on her and that panic was rising like an inferno within the damp walls of the cell. 

‘Ria, what are you _doing?_ ’ Dolan croaked.

‘Shush, my love. We have a ‘slight delay’ to enjoy. Try not to struggle, I wouldn’t want to cut you by accident,’

‘And what about on purpose?’ Riker asked.

‘Well, that’s another matter altogether…’

‘You’re hurting and confused, Ria. Please think about what you’re doing,’ Troi spoke up, taking a very slow couple of steps towards her. It was a huge risk to take, but she was determined that with a little diplomacy, the matter could be resolved. This was what she was trained to do. Dolan was staring at her wide-eyed, willing her not to approach and further increase the risk to his safety, but she had to try, it was her responsibility if no-one else’s. ‘You’ve shared your life with Dolan for many years now. Surely you wouldn’t kill him just to spite us?’

‘I had considered assaulting your friend there, instead,’ she replied casually, nodding her head in Kristen’s direction, ‘but that would be a predictable choice, wouldn’t it? I gave Data one last opportunity to try for me, but he gallantly declined. Apparently, loving me would go against his _ethics_.’ She laughed then, as though the idea was foolish. 

‘So you see now that he isn’t Lore?’ Riker asked. 

‘Will you tell _him_ to get that _thing_ out of my face?’ she said, glaring at Worf suddenly and avoiding the question. 

Riker looked to Worf, whose face was set in a grim expression and then nodded, silently ordering that he comply. The stalwart Klingon slowly brought his arm down and then put his phaser to the floor by his feet before standing upright again.

‘What is it you hope to gain from this?’ Troi asked.

‘Well, I figure that if I kill Dolan and hold us all up long enough, the guards will find us and you all will be taken into Ventian custody and tried as the trespassers you are. Your mission will fail and your ‘Starfleet’ will be shamed, ruining your mission and exposing you all for the interfering people you are. You have no place here and should never have come,’

‘But you will also be taken into custody, surely that will only hinder your pursuit of finding Lore?’

Ria faltered very slightly, but her pain was visible in her eyes. ‘That’s not relevant right now,’ she said.

‘It isn’t? I thought you loved him,’ Troi said.

‘Don’t try your mind games on me. I may be a servant, but that doesn’t make me stupid. I know exactly what I’m doing.’

Troi narrowed her thoughts and listened to the mercurial ambivalence of Ria’s inner monologue. Under ordinary circumstances, she would never intrude upon a person’s innermost feelings unless her duties, counselling, bridge-related or otherwise, required her to do so, limiting herself to emotional impressions and the typical drives her Betazoid half held her privy to. But this time she used the fullest extent of her empathy to hear everything there was to offer. Ria wasn’t crazy. She was the result of her people; a woman trapped in an impossible situation and made desperate by the first slice of genuine love she had ever experienced. Dolan had been true to her and had never demanded more than she could give, but he was a friend and nothing more. 

It was clear to her now, as unbelievable as it was given what she knew of Lore and how evil he was, that what they had shared had been real and she was unable to progress without any closure. Troi thought of Thomas Riker fleetingly and it ignited a disjointed sadness in her heart. 

‘I don’t think you’re stupid but I think what you’re considering doing is beneath you. There is no need for any of this. Please, put down the knife and wait with us. Wait for the _Enterprise_ to beam us back and then we can help you,’ she said. 

She was mindful that Lore was dismantled but with some time alone to talk her through her losses, Troi was sure Ria could become someone better, with a future that didn’t revolve around her current heartache. Ria shook her head, but Troi could sense her confusion rising. There may still be a chance.

_Come on, please listen to me!_

There was noise in the prison corridor then and she turned, along with Riker and Worf, to see Captain Picard standing there in full costume, along with some other familiar and most welcome faces. Data stood close behind him, along with Wesley Crusher, The Traveller and some female crew dressed in Chattellian attire.

‘Ria, what are you doing?’ Data asked, in an authoritative tone.

Kristen took a step forwards, the bedlam in her mind quite evident. She was scared and yet thrilled to see her partner and for one crucial moment, her mask of stoicism had slipped. He stared at her and shook his head, once, briskly. Troi felt a surge of discomposure flutter through her protégé, as though she were not quite sure what was going on anymore. 

The Chattel who held Dolan hostage slowly looked to him and her blue eyes widened. ‘Data?’ she asked, her tone infused with caution.

‘No… I am Lore,’ he corrected, ‘I have come back for you. Let Dolan go at once.’

She seemed to race through her thoughts, changing her grip on the blade for a moment as her mind overloaded with emotions. The man in her charge swallowed dryly, his Adam’s apple nudging the cold steel that rested against it.

Closing her eyes briefly, Troi willed Kristen to understand what had obviously been arranged in their absence. It made perfect sense, if only she could grasp it. She opened them again and looked to her, seeing the young Counsellor wading through her feelings, hands clasped to fists by her sides as she looked between them both, alarmed. 

‘Put the knife down, Ria. I have arranged transport for us to leave this place, there is no need for you to harm anyone,’ Data insisted.

‘You don’t sound like you…’ Ria whispered, though it was clear she wanted to believe what he was saying.

‘It _is_ me. Come to me. Please,’ he urged, shoving the Captain out of the way with the free hand that didn’t hold the phaser so he could come closer. Picard moved to the side, playing along with the charade and Data lifted his arm, imploring Ria with his eyes. He reached to her and she looked at his open palm.

‘It isn’t… you…’ she said, sounding desperate.

‘It _is_ , Ria,’ Kristen spoke up, her voice clear like a bell in the midst of the madness, ‘if anyone would know, it would be me. This isn’t Data. I don’t know who this is.’

The two women appraised each other and time seemed to drag out for an eternity. 

The atmosphere in the room was so taut, Riker wasn’t sure he could breathe. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he had breathed at all over the last few minutes. He glanced at Counselor Troi and saw her nod at him, a miniscule movement that was almost imperceptible, but enough to send a surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had hoped for something more, but now he knew that things were most definitely going to take a turn for the worse. 

‘No,’ Ria said, as a tear slipped free down her cheek, ‘this ends here. And now.’ 

She struck the blade hard across Dolan’s throat and at once blood began to pour, coursing thick and hot over her hand. It was a truly shocking sight and the colonists began to scream, shielding their faces as the room erupted with noise. Kristen stood in the centre of it all, watching as Captain Picard rushed forward and grabbed Ria’s arms, trying to force her to stop. She saw Worf grab his phaser from the stones beneath their feet with a warrior’s dexterity, he aimed it with remarkable precision and stunned the Chattel where she stood. Ria fell down and with her, so did Dolan, a mess of crimson and brown covering whoever was directly involved in the fray.

The cell was alive with chaos and yet everything seemed to be moving so slowly. Komosian guards had arrived, alerted by the shouting and crying and she felt herself flung to the side, one arm grasping blindly for purchase as her back hit the stone wall behind her. Kristen’s fingers met with something soft and somehow, most likely because of the horror unfurling before her, she became terrified she had fallen and hurt somebody, added to the tragedy despite her best intentions. Looking up, she saw that Data had caught her and her hand was tight around his arm. He helped her to her feet and steadied her with android dexterousness, holding her tight and assessing her rapidly for injury. 

‘I’m okay…’ she managed to whisper and at that Data nodded, trusting her words, and then he was gone again, straight back to his involvement in the commotion.

Watching from the side, Kristen held her breath as the guards separated them all and then with weapons held aloft and aimed on whoever appeared to be responsible, ordered them to follow. She caught drifts of their demands and understood at once they were all to be separated, males in one cell and females in another. She looked to Data as they did as they were told and caught the grief in his eyes. She hoped she would see him again at all, a most grisly thought indeed, as she watched the Captain, Worf and Riker lift Dolan’s lifeless body as they began to leave the cell and carry him away into the sinking gloom of the corridors beyond.

*

In the male cell, the guards that had accompanied them barked their commands. Everyone was to get down on the floor and keep away from the body so they could examine it for themselves. Captain Picard crouched down at once and then sat, prompting everyone else to follow suit and then Dolan was checked by his colleagues for signs of life. Blood covered him but it was no longer pumping from the wound in his throat, indicating even to those who had very little understanding of biology that he was dead. 

Data deactivated his emotion chip for a while so he could concentrate fully on the matter in hand. Though he was sure Kristen would chide him for doing it, he reminded himself that he was not human like everyone else and there were times that necessitated he embrace his android superiority in that aspect. He wouldn’t make a habit of forcibly numbing himself like that in the future, but today he figured it was acceptable and he was sure the others would do the same, if they could. Instantly desensitised, he surveyed the ashen faces of his fellow crew and the colonists also, observing impartially the emotional stress they were currently suffering through.

One of the guards stood from Dolan’s body and confirmed what he already knew to be true. ‘He is dead. The technology of our security may be advanced, but our medicine is not. He cannot be saved,’

‘It may be possible for us to revive him if you will allow us immediate transport out of here. We, along with one of the females in the other cell could reactivate his heart, if you will give us the opportunity,’ the Captain said.

‘I think your intrusion here has done enough, don’t you?’ the guard snapped back.

‘I accede that it would appear that way. I ask you not for us but for Dolan. He is a good man, from what I have been informed and I would be happy to have my people heal him and then return him to you,’

‘ _No,_ ’ was the stone-faced reply, ‘give me the devices you have been using to communicate with one another. Our leaders will wish to examine them before your punishment will begin.’ He held his hand out to take them and it seemed then there was little option for argument. 

Picard, Worf, Riker, Crusher and Data took their concealed comm badges and they were snatched by one of the guards who looked the most troubled by Dolan’s death, his eyes shadowed with anxiety. They were ordered to stay exactly where they were and then the guards left the cell, programming a high density security field across the entrance, one the away team had very little chance of deactivating without any of their own technology. Then they were gone, leaving everyone to look at one another in the silence.

The Traveller had been very quiet since his arrival on the planet and like Data; his face was relatively calm, which was unusual given his usual sensitivity. He had always been an austere being but he was still organic and as far as anyone knew, he did not have the ability to forcibly block out his emotions. ‘Wesley,’ he said, the first person to break the silence.

Crusher looked to him. ‘Yes?’

‘Do you remember the conversation we had before we agreed to return to the _Enterprise_ to visit your friends and family?’

‘Yes, of course,’ he replied. 

‘I told you that there would be an event in your near future that would make sense of all I have taught you. A right of passage that would provide you and your loved one’s undeniable proof of your uniqueness. The time has come to undertake that,’

‘What are you talking about?’ Picard asked.

‘Captain, I have requested your trust in me many times now when it comes to Mr Crusher and I must ask you to extend that to me once more in this instance. I am Wesley’s guide, his teacher and most importantly, his loyal companion. All of this was meant to be and I knew it was going to happen, right from the first moment I met him. Everything, even this current tragedy, has been designed by the universe to provide the ultimate training ground for him.’

Data watched as his Captain mulled the situation over. The male colonists were calm now, but watching the exchange in a spellbound silence, much like the others and most especially, Wesley Crusher himself.

‘I hope you know what you’re doing,’ was the simple reply and with a polite smile that barely lit his eyes, The Traveller inclined his head in a nod and then got to his feet.

*

Ria had been stunned unconscious from the blast of Worf’s phaser and now lay sprawled in the corner of the female cell, as Beverley Crusher knelt by her side. Her life signs were as strong as expected, but she had taken a hard fall all the same and her Doctor’s instincts had her rushing to tend to her as soon as the guards had let them be. 

Their communicators had also been confiscated by the guards, so there was no way to contact the _Enterprise_ or more importantly, the rest of their team. Kristen knelt by Troi and the female officers who had accompanied Picard wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this one. The fear had left her now and was instead replaced with a sense of misplaced tranquillity. She watched Ria and felt almost nothing. Years at Starfleet Academy learning all there was to know about psychology had refined her emotional responses to so much but she was personally involved in this whether she liked it or not and that mattered. A thought crossed her mind; what if she had been in Ria’s place and had lost Data without even knowing he was leaving? If Lore had turned up, would she have been desperate to seek some acceptance from him, most especially without hindsight to his character? 

_Ugh… I can’t think about that right now. This whole thing is a damned mess._

Chewing her tongue, she watched the Doctor put her hand beneath Ria’s neck and then slowly help her to sit up. What was most important right now was Dolan. They may have only known him a short amount of time, but the impact he had had on them all as a person was undeniable. He had risked a lot to help them and in the end it had cost him his life. Kristen could hardly believe that Ria could do such a thing, no matter how much her heart had been aching.

The Chattel opened her eyes and at once drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms about herself, blatantly terrified, her face streaked with blood. 

‘It’s alright, stay calm… you’re not injured…’ Crusher soothed.

Kristen watched her coldly, wondering where she got that intrinsic sympathy from. Glancing to Troi, she saw her mentor assessing the situation silently, looking from Beverley to Ria, as though working out her own feelings on all that had happened. The female Valtalians were once more in a state of shock and because of the extremity of the attack on Dolan, almost everyone wore at least a spot or a spatter of his blood. The colonists were looking at their hands, murmuring between themselves with wide eyes. It was a most uncomfortable environment.

Strangely, the guards had placed them in a cell that was already inhabited. Other Chattels, who appeared to have been there for some time if their pale skin and squinting eyes were anything to go by, crouched around the periphery of the room and watched wordlessly as things began to unfold before them. 

‘I suppose he’s dead?’ Ria asked.

‘Yes, you killed him just before Worf stunned you,’ Troi replied.

Ria looked down at the stone floor and then began to rock herself on the spot, as a child would when afraid. Her blonde hair was messy and one half of it was stuck to the side of her face, dark with drying blood. Kristen felt her numbness begin to thaw and in an instant she wished to both comfort the bizarre woman and shake her violently, demanding why she had done such a terrible thing when her freedom was just around the corner. As far as Ria knew, Lore could have been looking for her too but instead of trying to find him once off the planet she had chosen to slaughter her friend and drop them all in an impossibly complicated mess. Kristen was baffled by her and it was starting to irritate.

‘ _Lore…_ ’ Ria began to sob. 

‘We might have been able to heal Dolan if the guards hadn’t come,’ Crusher said, trying at once to change the subject, ‘We could have beamed back to the _Enterprise_ , straight to sickbay and there might have been a small chance of saving him… why didn’t you listen to Troi?’ Crusher asked.

‘That wasn’t Lore, was it?’ Ria asked. ‘It was the other one all along…’ She snivelled and then sobbed again. ‘It was Data. Oh… _Lore… Lore…_ ’

Kristen could take no more of this. She was moving across the cell before she realised it and once she reached the trembling Chattel, she put her hands to the side of her face and turned it so they were looking fiercely into one another’s eyes. ‘A man died today because of what you did! Don’t you care about _that?_ Dolan wanted the best for you… he wanted to help you find Lore and you _killed_ him!’

Troi came to her side and put her hands to her back, trying to pull her away but Kristen was too lost in the moment and refused to let go. Ria gaped at her, her eyes wet with tears. ‘You of all people should understand how I feel!’ she answered, ‘but you have never been rejected or had your heart broken by someone… you don’t know pain as I know it!’

‘Yes, I _do_ ,’ Kristen snarled, ‘I was rejected and humiliated right before I realised how lucky I was to have Data! I _do_ know pain and you have no right to put yourself on a pedestal like that. You think you’re the only one who’s suffered? Apart from my relationship with Data, I’ve known nothing else but heartbreak for the past _year!_ I’ve lost my Father, been cheated on and degraded in front of an entire room of people, lost colleagues in a terrible accident, nearly lost my own life and worst of all, I nearly lost Data too!’ 

Ria gasped.

‘But I’ll tell you something; even if he had died that day and there had been no chance of repairing him whatsoever, I still would _never_ have taken it out on my loved ones! What you did was despicable and I hope they throw the book at you, page by page!’ Kristen yelled.

‘That’s enough, Lieutenant!’ Troi was a petite woman but she could execute surprising strength when it was necessary. She put her arms around her protégé and pulled her away from Ria as Crusher did the same to the Chattel. Kristen was panting, her dark hair loose about her face as her eyes burned brimstone in the shadows. ‘Calm yourself… we need you rational a time like this,’ Deanna whispered in her ear.

‘She doesn’t care about what she did to Dolan, she’s only thinking of herself. She killed a man to spite Data for not loving her and-’

‘Yes, she _does_ care. You must remember she does not come from the same sort of background as you or I. The psychology of this planet is unique and if we had lived a lifetime of servitude, enforced to be meek and submissive, we may well have done something desperate if our only glimpse of real love was taken away… _think_ , Kristen, you are more accomplished than this. Be professional,’ Troi said. 

Kristen leaned against the Counselor and forced her body to relax. Every muscle in her form felt tensed to breaking point. 

‘There’s more to this than you know…’ she heard Ria mumble from across the room, ‘you only know what you have seen of our planet over the past few days… but there is more…’

‘Like what?’ Kristen snapped.

‘I have a child with Dolan… Katalia… in the South Western sector, next to Solomor. Lore promised me that he was going to return with his brother and a race of other beings physically capable of breaking in so we could rescue her… then we were going to leave together and start a new life. You told me he did vicious experiments on those people and tricked Data into joining him with the manipulation of his emotion chip… well…’ she took a breath, ‘I didn’t know of this and didn’t think him capable… but I am certain he was doing that for us…’

‘That doesn’t make it right,’ Crusher said, in a gentle tone of voice.

‘I know that… I know…’ Ria was crying again. ‘I thought that if I killed Dolan, there might be a chance I would be sent there so I could find her… the women inside Solomor don’t stay here very long, we’re usually switched to the Child’s Camp after a while to help run the place as a perpetual punishment. It sounds incredible, but it’s true… ask _them_ …’ She nodded to the other Chattelian prisoners in the cell.

‘She is correct, we have been here for several months but are due to leave for the Camp the day after tomorrow,’ one of them said, her voice croaky with disuse, ‘our Masters see it as a severe punishment but secretly we look forward to it,’

‘Are you trying to say that you didn’t do this out of spite after all?’ Kristen said in a tone that was laced tight with cynicism.

‘No… I was… _am_ … angry with Data for spurning me. I thought if he was like Lore he might be able to love me as he did, but I was wrong… he is nothing like him and I wanted to punish you all for that…’

‘Well, you punished yourself most of all and now we may never get out of this. You’ll never find Lore and even if you do find Katalia, you will always have it in the back of your mind that the only reason you have been reunited is because you killed her Father so you will never enjoy her as a Mother should. You’re a murderer. A criminal.’

Troi released a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. ‘What’s done is done. What we must focus our energies on right now is figuring a way to get out of here. If we can somehow get our communicators back from those guards, we can be directly transported to the male cell and then we can get back to the ship.’

‘Deanna, how on Earth are we going to do that? There’s no way,’ Crusher replied.

A voice from the back of the cell piped up, feeble and frail. ‘I’ve listened to your tale and I might be able to help.’

Everyone turned and looked into the shadows. A Chattel who had been bundled in sackcloth, her face obscured from view made her way into the dismal slice of light the security beam provided. She was old, very old, and it took her some time to reach them. ‘I am due to leave for the Child’s Camp this afternoon but I am very sick and I don’t know if I will make it. If one of you can adopt my appearance, you may able to procure the child,’

‘And what about the rest of us?’ one of the other way team members asked, stricken.

‘If we can figure out a distraction, a way to get on the good side of the guards, we might be able to get the comm badges back,’ Kristen said, her eyes lighting up. ‘Are you with me… _sister_?’ she asked, looking to Troi.

Troi gazed down at the floor in thought for a moment. ‘If they come to check on us soon, we might be able to… persuade… them,’

‘Right.’ Kristen nodded, with a hint of a smile.

‘And then what?’ Crusher asked.

‘With any luck, we get the hell out of here,’ Kristen replied.


	38. A Miracle

Wesley Crusher stood and joined The Traveller and silently they went to Dolan’s body, kneeling down carefully in the blood that pooled around him. 

Data watched them and wondered if it might be time to reactivate his emotion chip, just to get a better sense of whatever was about to happen. With a soft bleep he was able to feel again and Picard heard it, as he looked to him swiftly, the look in his eyes unreadable. A sense of many mixed feelings greeted his return to emotional awareness but thankfully it was not overwhelming and so Data observed keenly in the silence like everybody else.

The two companions spoke quietly to one another, their exchange inaudible, and then Wesley placed his hands over the gash at Dolan’s throat, though he was plainly bothered by it. He didn’t wish to look directly at the wound, Data could tell that much, but The Traveller seemed to explain that it was necessary as Wesley turned his head and stared, his blue eyes watering. 

Moments passed. 

Riker put a hand to his face and rubbed his beard, something he often did when worried about something. 

Worf was motionless and staring, frozen where he crouched. 

The only thing that could be heard was the low hum of the security field that trapped them within the cell and the baited breathing of everyone there. Data knew that Wesley had been on a remarkable journey of exploration and discovery for the past so many years and that many of the things he had experienced would likely baffle him if not elude him entirely, but it seemed he had evolved to something much more than any of them had anticipated so far.

Time, or something very much like it, shifted and though nobody had blinked to miss a moment, the blood that stained the stones beneath them seemed to vanish into nothing. Several of the colonists looked beneath themselves in wonder, not speaking, but their amazement was obvious. Then there was a sound, a great gasping for breath like someone was drowning and trying fill their lungs with as much oxygen as possible and then astoundingly, Dolan sat up.

Data heard Riker utter a swearword and for the next few minutes, nobody added to his assessment of the situation, in silent and mutual agreement that his curse summed matters up perfectly. 

‘What happened?’ Dolan asked.

‘You were injured. How do you feel?’ The Traveller asked.

‘I feel… disorientated…’ was the reply.

Wesley stood up and took a few steps backward, completely overwhelmed at what had occurred. He looked down at his open hands as though he could barely believe what he had just done and then his back hit the wall behind him. 

Picard motioned to stand and go to him but Data had a feeling it was too soon and he extended a hand, putting it to his Captain’s arm and shaking his head briefly when he looked to him. The Captain conceded, but looked to his former Ensign all the same, concern in his eyes.

‘Have I been sleeping?’ Dolan asked.

‘In a manner of speaking.’ The Traveller smiled and patted him on the back before getting to his feet and turning to go to Wesley, who looked as though he badly needed the counsel of someone, anyone, who could explain what had happened. 

Though Data was sure Picard would have been a welcome comfort, he knew The Traveller was better suited to the job, at least for now. Riker, who was fonder of Dolan than anyone else present, moved himself over to his side of the cell and at once began to check his throat for signs of his previous injury.

‘Good Lord…’ Picard said.

‘I believe that is an adequate way to express my own reaction to this, Sir,’ Data said, ‘is this not a… miracle?’

‘Humankind long left behind such notions, Mr Data. But given the lack of other explanations for the time being, I would have to agree with that,’

‘This may complicate matters,’

‘I quite agree. But what a breathtaking spectacle it was.’

Data nodded slowly in agreement.

*

The female cell was busy with an intense conversation. It had been decided that Ria, given her personal reasons for wanting to pass into the Child’s Camp in the first place, would assume the disguise of the older woman whilst Harper and Troi would attempt to persuade the guards to let them leave for a short period, so they could regain possession of their comm badges. There were many questions from those not actively involved and sadly, very few answers to give them. Given the seriousness of their predicament, this was most certainly the best course of action for the time being. It was the only route anyone could think of that would sate everyone’s needs in one fell swoop.

Kristen stood at the side of the cell on her own, preparing herself for what was about to come. She and Troi had discussed briefly the charade they were going to have to undertake to gain the favour and trust of the guards and considering what they had already witnessed when everyone was still secluded together, it was not going to be easy at all. They had not been informed fully as to the true extent of their deceit, but it was obvious by now that things were not as they had first realised. 

They may have gathered that they were intruders but would they know they had intruded from another world altogether or would they believe they were from another Komosian city, as was their original story? Kristen took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then released it. She and Troi had been coupled as a valuable commodity since arriving and now was the time to explore the benefits of that. It was going to be an interesting aspect of their away mission to say the least, but it would also involve infringing the warm friendship they had built upon since Kristen joined the _Enterprise_ and what it may present would remain a mystery until their opportunity became available.

Troi could tell her young protégé needed some time alone to consider the many facets of their upcoming task and so left her to it, aiding Doctor Crusher instead in cleaning Ria up and readying her for her own part in it all. The older woman who had offered to help had already switched robes with her and now she stood between them both listening to their advice. 

‘Do you still want to be transported back to our ship if you succeed?’ Crusher asked, pulling the hood up to cover Ria’s face.

‘My main concern right now is finding Katalia. If I find her, I think it might be a good idea for us both to get away from here for good…’ She paused and Troi sensed there was still a strong need in her to find Lore and that she was on the brink of mentioning it but after her confrontation with Kristen about such matters, she was not about to bring it up again. ‘Perhaps I should focus on that for now and if an opportunity arises, I will go with you. If not, I will remain in the Child’s Camp and will keep quiet as to what you are doing,’

‘Can we trust you, Ria?’ Troi asked.

‘I have no reason to betray you this time,’ was the clipped response.

Deanna raised her eyebrows at her tone but sensed there was nothing to worry about beyond that. She was determined, moreso than she had been thus far and it was an awkward but positive realisation for everyone who was listening, empathic or not.

Two guards wandered to the opening of their cell at that moment and everyone turned to look at them. One of them was Nav, the chief of security for Ventia, something nobody had been expecting. He was well armed and appeared much more serious than he had previously.

‘We’ve come for you, Larya, are you ready?’ the other guard barked.

Ria paused for a moment and the mood in the cell plummeted to one of fraught tension.

‘I am ready…’ she croaked. 

‘What about us?’ Crusher asked, wishing to distract them for a moment so they might not notice the changes in their prisoner. The real Larya was huddled in the darkest recesses of their room again wearing Ria’s clothes, hoping to avoid suspicion.

‘ _You_ can wait until our elders are ready to see you,’ Nav replied, his voice much less informal than it had been the last time they had seen him. His light-hearted demeanour was clearly overridden now by his responsibilities. ‘Come along, we don’t have all day. Move.’

Ria bowed her head and shuffled forwards, maintaining her act that she was an infirm prisoner and the other guard put his hand to her back, pushing her to one side outside of the cell as she exited. It appeared as though they were about to turn and leave but Troi stood up and wandered to the security field as it re-established itself, not touching it, but coming dangerously close, her dark eyes brimming with salaciousness. 

‘Now what?’ he asked, noticing the nature of her advance.

‘My sister and I… we were hoping to…’ she said.

‘You were hoping to _what?_ ’

Kristen took her cue, moving to join her friend and put her arm loosely around her shoulders in a casual embrace. ‘We were wondering if there might be anything we could do to make up for our breakage to the prison? We were only curious in the first place and though we admit that it’s sad that Dolan has passed away, we aren’t entirely sure why that happened. We still wish to serve your people… to the _very best_ of our ability…’

Nav looked them both over, his features steeled. Relying on the rarity of Chattelian sisters was perhaps a tad on the ambitious side but with the right execution both Kristen and Troi were sure it could work in their favour. They watched the guard patiently, waiting for his reaction. 

‘What did you have in mind?’ he asked, a nuance of fascination in his tone.

‘Whatever is expected of us. Could we come with you now, perhaps? Prove our worth to you?’ Troi suggested, in a come-hither tone.

The two guards considered one another and seconds ticked by, each one felt by everyone both in the cell and outside of it. Ria remained motionless, her eyes downcast to the cobblestones. 

‘And what of your Masters?’ Nav asked.

‘They would expect us to adhere to the training they have always had us observe. They would want nothing more than for us to serve you as we have always served them,’ Kristen replied, with a small smile, ‘and after the nervousness I displayed before when one of your people tried to procure my sister and I… I feel I should make up for that and prove my willingness to bring you joy,’

‘So be it,’ the other guard said, ‘you may accompany us.’

Kristen suppressed a smile and together they left the cell. Standing alongside Ria, they began to follow the guards into the shadows, hoping they would have the strength of will to see their act through to completion.

*

Captain Picard crouched in a huddle with The Traveller and Wesley, discussing what had just occurred in low voices. Data knew he could heighten the sensitivity of his aural receptors to listen in if he wished but he decided against it out of respect. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he had found himself capable of bringing someone back from the dead and found it quite impossible to approximate what it would be like. He would likely need the counsel of his friends, much as Wesley appeared to.

When he had reached the colonists cell, he had been sure Kristen’s initial reaction to him impersonating Lore would cause problems between them but she had surprised him by supporting his act and he found himself thinking about that as time passed by. It had been over two hours since they had been placed in the new cell and yet it felt like much longer. Data had balanced his thoughts of Kristen with trying to work out how they could escape, but so far couldn’t come up with anything. It was entirely frustrating and it had him feeling morose as he worried about where she might be and how the guards may treat her.

_Please be alright, my love… please be safe… I miss you…_

The only way they would get out of things now would be if Geordi could send yet another away team, get them inside the prison and then beam them all up together. But what if that went wrong too? Data wondered if there might be some way he could break the security field. He would need to test it first, but how? If it could be deactivate it for just a few moments, everyone could pass safely onto the other side and then they could try and locate their comm cadges somehow and get out of there. It occurred to Data that security would be alerted at once if they succeeded and as far as any of them knew, guards could be standing outside their cell right at that moment, out of sight, waiting for them to attempt an escape. It was likely they would be anticipating it. 

Data looked up and noticed that Riker was watching him with a similar expression of vexation. If anyone in the room would understand the specific worry he was experiencing, it would be him. As though conceding that, Riker moved to crouch next to him. ‘We need to do something. We need to get out of here, Data,’ he said, ‘what I wouldn’t give to be back on the _Enterprise_ right now, sipping a whisky sour at the jazz night with Deanna. I’m sick of this goddamn planet. It’s a hell-hole. They say you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone… well, I can definitely agree with that,’

‘I too have felt homesick, Sir. I was going to suggest attempting to break the security field but given the current stage of our imprisonment, I am not entirely sure that would be wise,’ Data said.

‘I have a feeling the guards won’t leave us unattended at a time like this. Even if they did and we managed to get out of here, we have no idea where they’ve put our communicators. We’ll have to leave this one to Geordi. He’ll figure something isn’t right before long and hopefully he’ll think of something to help us.’

Data assessed that idea again and then frowned a little, not quite sure that Geordi would have the ability to help, even though he was sure he would want to, very much. ‘I hope your optimism is not misplaced,’ was the best response he could come up with.

‘It never hurts to look on the bright side, Data.’ Riker moved to sit back properly, resting himself against the cell wall with his legs drawn up. ‘I’m not entirely comfortable with the idea of more crew getting lost down here though… before long, we’ll have the entire ship down here and imprisoned…’

‘Agreed.’ Data nodded.

‘Mr Riker?’ Dolan was sitting a few feet away and had obviously listened in on the tail end of their conversation.

‘Come sit with us, Dolan,’ Riker said, beckoning him over. 

Dolan did just that, moving to take a seat opposite the two officers, his legs crossed and his blue eyes back to that usual cool serenity. ‘Where is Ria?’ he asked. ‘You hinted earlier that you wished to discuss something with me that involved her. Given our current predicament, I thought it might be a good time to do that. I am a tad concerned for her, you see.’

Data exchanged a look with Riker and decided it might be best he stay out of that particular discussion, knowing that sometimes his approach to complex emotional topics was not as helpful as he would like. In the past he had caused offence many times through not understanding the way emotions heightened the relevance of an exchange and though he had evolved much with those things, he thought it better to stay quiet rather than attempt to help. Tact was something he was still learning about. 

Riker stared at Dolan, as though he was lost for words and Data was certain that was most likely the case. Even if ordered by the Captain himself to explain to Dolan what had happened, he knew he would have no idea where to begin. ‘Ria is in another cell, along with our female companions,’ Riker said, eventually. He shifted his posture a little, straightening his back and then leaning forward, bringing his voice low so the colonists wouldn’t overhear him, he reiterated what had happened. ‘I can tell you everything you want to know, Dolan, but you’ve just recovered from a very significant trauma and it might not be the best time…’

‘Mr Riker-’

‘Please, call me William. Or Will, whichever you prefer,’

‘Alright, as you wish. William, I think it might be for the best that you tell me where she is and what she has done and then I can make better sense of what has happened to me. Your companion confirmed that I had been sleeping but judging by the curious way everyone here keeps looking at me I have reason to believe that isn’t so.’

With honesty that could not have been easy to bestow, Riker carefully outlined to his new friend exactly what had happened to him. He started at the beginning, with Ria’s return to the house they had been staying in and the way she had advanced herself on Data in private, asking him to try and love her and possibly take Lore’s place in her life. Data nodded his permission when Riker asked that he explain why that wasn’t an option and then he explained that Lieutenant Harper and he were in a relationship that had taken almost a year to solidify and so therefore, he wasn’t able to even pretend to have affection for Ria, even just to placate her. Then he talked about how that very morning Ria had returned to the house and demanded again that he try, but he had declined, despite her threats. 

On occasion, Dolan would look to Data and feeling a little guilty at his involvement in the whole tragedy, he looked back to him, hoping he had made the right choices. When it came to discussing Ria’s attack on Dolan, Riker became quieter still but did not leave out any details. He was straightforward and did not sugar coat the unfortunate conclusion. 

Though it was incredibly difficult for Dolan to understand that he had been killed and then resurrected by the young gentleman standing across the cell from him, he did not question it. He appeared saddened and sat quietly for a few moments taking everything in with his hands clasped in his lap. ‘She loved your brother very, very much, Mr Data. He left her suddenly and she never recovered from that. I had noticed many times that it seemed to have had a detrimental effect on her mental stability but I only realised how serious things had become when she was introduced to you the other night,’ Dolan said eventually.

‘I apologise if I have exacerbated her pain. I did not wish her heartbreak, I simply wished for the right to refuse her. But it seems that my doing that has landed us in a situation that may be impossible to resolve,’ Data replied.

Dolan sighed. ‘There is much between Ria and I. We have come through many trials together over the years and living in Ventia has never been easy. We had a daughter some years ago but she died. Did I tell you that?’

Riker shook his head but Data simply looked on, his expression blank.

‘She died… Ria got word to me that as soon as she had been imprisoned in the labour camp next to Solomor, she became infected with a disease and the guards left her to rot. Since that time, she was never quite the same. Lore leaving her without any real goodbye tipped her over the edge, it seems. Still, I forgive her for what she did… had I ever loved anyone as much as she loved your brother, I would likely be out of my mind if put in the same circumstances.’

Riker’s dark brows furrowed. ‘I’m sorry for your losses, Dolan. Are all the children housed in that camp?’

‘Yes… it is the way of the people here. Male children are segregated there and educated so that they are literate and can handle simple numeracy, along with the skills they need to rear Chattels and Master them. The females are trained from an adolescent age to-’

‘Can I stop you there? I know you don’t approve of this way of life, Dolan, but I still can’t bear hearing about this. It’s too much. Where we come from, that way of life is considered beyond abhorrent, morally bereft and evil. I think I can honestly say I’ve never heard anything so…’ he trailed off, lost for words, unable to find the right adjective. 

Data stared at the ground for a moment as silence befell them, feeling an influx of something searingly uncomfortable in his ethical subroutine. He knew what Dolan had been getting at and like Riker, he too did not wish to hear it spelled out. Eager to change the subject, he looked up again and caught his eye. ‘If I may ask, did you get on with Lore?’

‘Yes, Mr Data, I did. That seems to trouble you… I know you and he did not see eye to eye and from what you’ve told me, I can understand why that was. It’s strange, because the Lore we knew was very different to the one you’ve described,’

‘Presumably, spending time in different company accentuates different aspects of his personality. It is somewhat problematic for me to consider Lore as someone capable of love, given his manipulation of myself and the fact he killed our Father. He has killed many people and not a single one died for a just purpose. Does that alter your opinion of him?’

‘Yes, of course it does. But I must ask you in return, does it alter your opinion of him that he brought love and joy to Ria? Because I promise you Mr Data, his feelings for her were for a time… genuine.’

Riker looked to Data, clearly interested in his reply. He wished he had one to offer, but the thought of his brother being sincere in any way presented way too many uncomfortable possibilities. 

*

Ria was taken into the sector of Ventia that had remained elusive throughout their stay on Komos B so far and as they waited for the guard they weren’t familiar with to return, Troi and Harper waited kneeling on the floor at Nav’s feet, making more effort with their postures than they ever had before. Hands behind her back and forehead to the cold stone beneath her, Kristen thought of many things as she waited. The chance of finding their comm badges and being able to get them back was so slim it was almost depressing but she refused to let go of her hope. Something in her heart told her not to give up and her conviction in that was fierce. 

For the first time since graduating from the Academy and joining the _Enterprise,_ Kristen felt she was truly a Starfleet officer and that was incredibly poignant at that moment. If Nav’s interest in them was sincere, it would also be to his detriment. He had no idea of the training, psychological and otherwise, that she and Troi had undergone and certainly had no idea that women could come so armed with their knowledge and expertise. 

Growing tired of waiting for his colleague, he snapped his fingers and they both looked up at him before slowly getting to their feet. ‘Nol may be some time getting Larya acquainted with her new home and responsibilities so in the meantime I will take you back to the office room and…’ His face betrayed little emotion but his eyes looked Troi over lingeringly before he turned and looked at Harper. ‘…Check you over for service,’

‘Whenever you are ready, Sir,’ Troi said, unblinking.

Nav wasn’t stupid, even if he was uninformed. He paused for a long time, seemingly assessing the situation again. It was an easy equation to consider but not such an easy one to balance. Previous to their confinement in the female cell both women had rebuffed every advance made towards them, but now it seemed they were ready to reject their previous Masters and try something new. 

Realising that Nav’s trust would have to be consistently bolstered to keep their pretence believable, Kristen took a cautious step towards him. ‘Do we displease you?’ she asked, trying to sound as concerned as possible.

‘No…’ He shook his head. ‘But you turned on your previous Masters without much care. It does make me wonder just how little training you must have had.’

Kristen put a hand to his arm and amazingly he did not chastise her for it, even if his glance to it was a little weighted. ‘Our Masters came here seeking knowledge. They claimed it was for our city, to enhance our culture and technology but that wasn’t the truth. Really, they wished to learn more about the legendary Chattels of Ventia… so they can learn how to tend us properly… we need to be taught how to behave,’

‘She’s right,’ Troi added, also approaching now and touching her fingers elegantly to the crook of his elbow, ‘will you teach us how to please your menfolk?’

Nav looked between them both and then with a small, tell-tale flinch that spoke volumes as to the disarray of his composure, he began to walk on down the corridor. 

In silence with heads bowed, they followed behind him.

*

The office he had spoken of was small and reminiscent of the interior architecture of the house the away team had been staying in for past few days. It was clean but the furniture was old-fashioned and worn. It was also very dark due to a lack of windows and it smelt incredibly stale, as though nobody went in there, or at least not very often. Nav closed the door behind them and at once went over to a larder cupboard at the far end, bringing a bundle of beeswax candles with him, along with a bottle of something and a goblet. Troi looked up from her kneeling on the floor and saw him take a seat at the desk space and begin to places the candles in several small holders, lighting them one by one with a handheld object that shone bright green at the tip.

Clearly, this was either going to be a very productive meeting that would work in their favour or it was not going to be pleasant at all. Hoping that her young protégé would have the strength to go through with whatever might be required, she used her empathic senses to send her as much support as she could. She could sense that Harper was feeling confident though and that was a little surprising, but definitely a very good thing.

Nav poured himself a glass of whatever was in the bottle and then took a seat, sipping slowly from it and looking down at them both one at a time. ‘I could get into a lot of trouble for bringing you back here. Chattels aren’t just taken, they are given or bought, but it’s always done fairly,’

‘There was a gentleman who went by the name of Kad who came to our dwelling and offered our Masters an exchange for us… is that typical?’ Troi asked.

‘Not particularly, but sisters are quite the commodity here, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. Your presence has caused more of a stir than you’d know.’ There was a hint of one of his trademark smirks then, an unpleasant expression that did little for his natural smugness.

‘Will you take us?’ Harper asked, hoping the question sounded as loaded as she had intended.

‘Both of you stand for me. I would like to take a better look at you,’ he drawled.

They did as they were told, looking at him with conviction in their eyes. Troi let her arms fall to her sides and she tilted her head back a little, displaying the collar that had been so uncomfortable around her throat since their arrival. It was a classically submissive pose, from what she could recall of her education on enslavement back during the days of her training. She had learned many things about slavery, both in the past and in the current affairs of alien cultures. Though she had never believed that such politics were still taken seriously, it had never been a concept that could be ruled out and she became glad at once that she had paid attention during those lectures at the Academy as she noted the clear approval in her captor’s eyes. 

‘You, young one. Come here,’ he said, holding a hand out towards Kristen. 

She took it at once and though Troi could sense the rising disgust in her friend, she did not react to it, as her movements in his direction were supple and relaxed. She was patient as he slid his hand from hers and then stroked it in an appreciative glance up her arm and then down again, taking the cloth of her dress in his hand and pulling her closer still. 

‘Now you,’ he turned to look at Deanna and with a spreading grin, he watched her come forwards. 

She acted on instinct, putting her arms around his neck and moving down slowly to sit in his lap. His breath smelt of the wine and it sparked revulsion through her senses, lifting that strong image her empathy was building, the subconscious vision of his lust and dominance taking shape. He was not to be trusted at all, just as poor Dolan had said and even then as he lowered his mouth to her throat and began to kiss her there, she knew he had been planning to acquire them both like this right from the first moment he had seen them. It was not a flattering realisation and nor was it a relieving one. 

Kristen was pulled by her smock so that she was kneeling again by their side and she didn’t resist at all when he turned his face and pressed his lips to hers. Troi grimaced briefly and looked over to the desk they were sitting next to, scanning her vision over the few objects there, hardly able to watch. A flash of gold and silver beneath the candlelight caught her eye and she turned more, hardly able to believe their sheer luck. A pile of comm badges, in a dirty ceramic bowl sat but a few inches away from the wooden goblet Nav had been drinking from. It was hard not to stare, especially given the burst of joy that rocketed throughout her. 

_Yes!_

Knowing now that the _Enterprise_ was once again within their reach, Deanna tightened her arms around his neck and pulled until she had his attention again. His judgement was so clouded by his arousal it seemed the cynical curiosity he had sported so far had been completely eradicated. 

‘Kiss me now?’ she asked, ‘we sisters like to share…’

Nav was the one to comply this time and with more than a little amusement at how soon the tables were about to turn, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body against him, completely acquiescent to the burden of her sacrifice.


	39. Sacrifices

The following morning, Commander Riker was awoken by a sense of dread that crept like a thief through his dreams. He had been back on the _Enterprise_ in the comforting womb of his subconscious, sitting in TenForward with Deanna, Captain Picard and Guinan. The sense of peace he felt at such a normal social activity was stolen as his eyes slowly opened and to his instant dismay, he found himself staring hazily into the eyes of Nav, who was crouched down in the cell by his side.

‘Good morning, Riker. I’ve come to bring a little news for you,’ he drawled.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked to his side, seeing that everyone else was still sleeping, curled on their sides or leaning against the stone walls. Everyone except Data, who was also staring at Nav, the contempt he was feeling quite evident. ‘You’ve conferred with your government by now?’

‘Not quite.’

Remembering their situation suddenly he looked across the cell to see that Dolan was also sleeping, but thankfully was obscured from view by the bodies of the colonists, who were huddled together as they rested. Had Nav seen the perplexing resurrection of his colleague it would be a very difficult turn of events to explain indeed. He looked back at their captor and raised his eyebrows, inviting him to elaborate on whatever it was he was getting at.

‘I will be heading to the central palace as soon as I’ve finished here with you. Knowing the limited patience of the elders here, you will be incarcerated for perhaps a few more hours and then you will likely be put to death for your trespasses,’

‘Without a trial?’ Data asked.

‘Considering the extremity of your actions here, my pale friend, I don’t think we’ll need to waste our time with such trivialities. Also, they will call myself as a key witness and I’m not sure I particularly wish to sing in your favour anymore,’

‘And why is that exactly?’ Riker snapped, wishing the antagonistic fool would leave them in peace. ‘We were not the ones who killed Dolan, if you are trying to take revenge.’

Nav grinned, showing discoloured teeth. ‘No, no… I visited the cell where your female companions are housed last night, however. They presented me with a most enticing offer… perhaps I would have been a little more vocal in your defence but after experiencing the pleasantries of their flesh for a few hours I’m quite steadfast that you should be disposed of as soon as possible so that I can keep them for the rest of their miserable lives.’

Riker frowned, willing his tiredness to dissipate so he could think through what he’d just heard. His night’s sleep had not been a comfortable one, despite the sweet content of his dreams and his body ached all over, making it quite hard to make sense of anything. 

It seemed Data was not suffering from the same delay in his reactions though as in an instant he had pounced to his feet and clutched both hands to the thick fabric of Nav’s uniform. He shoved his back into the wall and pinned him, lifting him by the tunic so his feet barely touched the floor. ‘What have you _done?_ ’ he demanded, looking more infuriated than Riker had ever seen him. It reminded him in an incoherent flashback of the days when Data had no emotion at all. At a time like this, it seemed like he was someone else entirely. ‘What have you _DONE?!_ ’

Nav was not to be intimidated it seemed as he didn’t struggle, even for a moment. ‘Who are you, anyway? A Komosian?’ he asked, in a mocking tone of voice, ‘Or are you our old friend Lore? Or somebody else altogether? How can I take you seriously when I still don’t know who you are?’

‘Answer the question or I will be forced to hurt you,’

‘ _Data!_ ’ Riker stood and approached them both, battling at once with his conscience. The Prime Directive hardly occurred at all as he tried to come between them both but instead the thought that his friend might worsen an already horrendous situation prevailed. Personally, he couldn’t care less whether Data tore the obnoxious guard limb from limb right there in front of everyone, but not before an explanation was delivered as to what had happened. 

Around them, the others were starting to awaken because of the noise and sudden movements, turning themselves over and looking towards the source of the commotion.

‘What have you _done_ to them?’ Data repeated, golden eyes burning fiery yellow in the gloominess of the cell. He lifted the guard higher with one hand until the smirk on his lips faded to a grimace, his face slowly turning red with pain. 

‘They offered themselves… to me…’ he choked, ‘and I accepted…’

Captain Picard’s expression was stern when he approached to help Riker come between them both. As though remembering himself and regaining a little sense, Data let Nav go and watched dispassionately as he fell down to the ground at his feet with an almighty thud. Gasping, the guard reached to clasp both hands to his throat and rubbed it with narrowed eyes to encourage the blood flow, the amusement he had carried before completely gone and replaced instead with anger and obvious embarrassment. 

‘They offered themselves to you?’ the Captain asked, thinking the notion through for a moment. ‘That’s the best news we’ve heard yet. I knew they wouldn’t let us down.’

Riker was on the same page as his superior at once, though the truth had been creeping up on him for a while. Data’s emotional bedlam might hinder him in realising that Troi and Harper’s offer of service clearly meant that a rescue plan had been formulated and was underway but he was confident his friend would soon understand, as soon as he had the chance to think and compose himself. Starting to grin with newfound assuredness, Riker came to stand over Nav and looked down at him, realising what a stupid, naïve man he really was. 

‘You don’t care that your women chose me?’ he asked, still rubbing his throat. He sounded more wounded by their lack of jealousy than by the marks rising on his flesh.

‘No, of course not. Our people are very different to yours and you’ve greatly underestimated our womenfolk,’ he replied, ‘I have every faith in their choices. And their bravery and loyalty.’

Sudden noise in the corridor alerted everyone in the cell as several guards approached, running at full pelt and trying to catch their breath as they came to a standstill. ‘Nav!’ one of them said, taking a weapon from his belt. He paused for a moment and looked down at him, obviously incredulous at his boss sitting like that on the cobblestones, but it seemed he knew better than to question him. He straightened himself and gave his report; ‘There is commotion in the Child’s Camp, someone has infiltrated the elderly pen and is shooting people left, right and centre. She says she’s looking for her daughter and won’t stop until someone hands her over… did you take Larya there last night or someone else?’

Nav got to his feet immediately, his face still reddened, and deactivated the security field, stepping beyond its perimeter and taking his own phaser in hand. ‘Of course I did, do you think I don’t know how to do my job, you idiot?’ he snarled.

‘No Sir, that’s not what I meant.’ The young guard nodded politely, almost bowing, and then continued; ‘We’re certain that it’s Ria, the Chattel of Dolan in there. We must go there at once and break up the fray. She’s killed several prisoners already!’

Nav glared at Riker, Data and Picard in turn as he switched the field back on. ‘I’ll be back to deal with you shortly,’ he snapped and then as a group, the guards left the holding area, running down the corridor at top speed and out of sight.

Data stood motionless for a long time as everyone else began to discuss what had occurred. He listened to their conversations, hardly able to believe that they were more interested in the fact that an escape plan was evolving rather than what it had taken to make that possible. Of course, it was viable that Nav had simply said those things to gloat and they might not be true at all but the gleam in his eyes had stated otherwise and the reaction that had caused in him burned and roiled, even now. 

He realised he had been staring into space and looked up at once when the Captain said his name. ‘Yes Sir?’ he murmured.

‘Have faith in us getting out of here. I know what that guard said may be very distracting to you right now, but bear in mind that whatever Lieutenant Harper may have sacrificed to get to us, she will have been doing it for you more than anyone else.’

Data turned his head a fraction and looked at Picard. He was grateful for his words, as well as the quiet tone he had spoken them in. ‘I am aware of that Captain… and it does comfort me somewhat but if she has been harmed _again_ in the line of duty because of a predicament I put her in… I do not think I could handle the resulting guilt,’

‘It was I and not you who assigned her to this mission so if any danger has made itself known to any of them, Doctor Crusher included, it will be me who will have to bear it. They have ‘offered’ themselves to him, try to remember that. It means they are in control of whatever may have occurred.’

‘Yes…’ Data was pained by the prospect, despite the uplifting notion of the two Counselors prevailing through the obstacle of their incarceration. 

The Captain gave him a small smile and then turned and headed over to Riker, engaging him in conversation at once and distracting him from the colonists, Wesley and The Traveller. He wondered if perhaps it was a similar sort of exchange to the one they had just shared. Perhaps Picard was also putting his mind at rest. But then Riker did not appear as concerned as he was currently feeling as he appeared quite relaxed, as though content with the way things were panning out. Data realised that although Riker and Troi had loved one another for many years, it was only in recent times that they had solidified their bond and become a couple again. But throughout that they had always been mindful of their duty and had respected one another’s professional commitments, even during times of extreme danger.

He supposed it was different for himself and Kristen. She was fairly fresh from the Academy and though she was doing well for herself career-wise, she had encountered so many ups and downs since being posted to the _Enterprise_ , he had become very protective over her. Plus, he was so new and inexperienced when it came to being part of an intimate relationship; the things Nav had said were bound to infuriate him beyond typical comprehension. Nav had preyed on a level of sensitivity he could never understand. Or to use a phrase Data had heard his human friends use so many times before, he had ‘touched a nerve’. 

_If Kristen was touched… molested in any way… it may take me a long time to process the pain. But I will be there for her. I will take care of her. I have to. I want to. She is mine._

Riker was well adapted to working by the side of his most loved one and it occurred to Data that over time, one day he too would likely be able to observe Kristen tending to her duties without concern. He would always worry when she was faced with risks, which he supposed was a ‘natural’ extension of his love for her overall, but he had to trust in her decisions and have respect for her obligation to duty.

Finally, the realisation that she could well be with him soon and then they could talk about such things at their leisure occurred and he nodded to himself. 

_I can handle this. I have to._

Noticing that Dolan was standing on his own at the side of the cell, he decided to go over there and engage him in conversation until something happened. The Captain was right, there really was little blame to bear when it came to his own involvement in all of this. Data just hoped everything would turn out for the best.

*

Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Harper had spent the night in Nav’s security office and though they had expected to pass their time with him in a way they would find repulsive, his idea of enjoying the ‘pleasantries of their flesh’ went beyond what even they had anticipated. Once he had left to check on the male cell that morning, clearly looking forward to being able to gloat over his conquest, they had huddled together on a blanket on the floor and talked for a long time, agreeing that they had perhaps been a little naïve to think that he would simply wish to engage them both in salacious acts to get his kicks. 

In some ways, the alternative to that they had experienced had been much better, but in other ways, much worse. He was determined to correct them for what he considered to be wilful, forward behaviour and though he had taken his time to kiss them and touch their bodies through their sackcloth dresses until he was almost beside himself with arousal, the rest of their confinement with him had consisted of physical punishment and constant, overbearing chastisement. He expressed his attraction to them both with slaps, open-palmed and heavy, about their faces, legs, backs and arms. He scratched them and beat them with a braided wicker tool that let welts along their shoulders, breasts and thighs.

‘Better this than having to indulge him sexually,’ Troi had muttered, standing from her position on the floor once he had gone. She looked down at the marks on her body, her eyes showing a clear disconnection from the pain and something much more akin to curiosity instead, as though she were fascinated by the lesions that spoke so loudly of their sacrifices. 

‘Doctor Crusher can heal wounds as superficial as these almost right away, can’t she?’ Kristen asked, extending her arm and looking down at it. About her elbow was a blue bruise, caused when Nav had slammed her down on his desk at one point and her arm had jarred against the wood. It reminded her abstractly of when it was broken, after the accident on Loistros.

‘Yes. As soon as we get back to the ship, we can go to sickbay and all of this will be gone.’ Troi looked up, dark eyes teeming with a hundred reflections. ‘Do you feel alright about this? I guarantee it isn’t typical for a Starfleet officer to have to do these things, Kristen…’ and then she trailed off again, memories surfacing from nowhere and featuring many painful interactions from the past. 

An image of Captain Picard was projected to the forefront of her mind. He had been stripped and tortured by Madred of the Cardassians, despite the terms of the Seldonis IV Convention, governing the treatment of prisoners of war. She had treated him afterwards for shock and depression. He was starved and tortured, both physically and psychologically and the effects of that had been so terrible, he had hallucinated images he had been told to see, as though his unconscious mind had submitted entirely to the demands of his captor. 

He had suffered greatly under Madred’s tyranny and everyone had felt that upon his return. Picard experienced those agonies again because of the Borg. His body had been graphically altered both internally and externally, his mind ever changed and poisoned by what they had done to him. His reaction to the manipulation he had encountered had turned from bitterness and resentment to pure and absolute fury when it came to their final showdown and even Troi herself at times had wondered if her Captain had been pushed beyond the limits of tolerance, all in the name of duty.

Deanna herself had been abducted by the Romulans some years ago and her appearance had been surgically altered without her permission, leaving scars much deeper than the human eye could see. She had found herself in the middle of a tense situation she knew nothing about, but was advised to comply with the instructions given in her masquerading as a Romulan intelligence officer as it would be her only chance of survival. Even now she thought of the fear and anger that had brought. 

Geordi, tested on and psychologically manipulated by Data when being controlled by Lore… And Will, abducted by Tilonians, his mind manipulated and poisoned to such an extent that he believed he had lost his grasp of sanity completely and the _Enterprise_ , as well as everyone aboard her, were figments of his imagination. 

They had _all_ suffered vastly over the expansive years of their duty to Starfleet and to tell Kristen that these sorts of dangers were rare was a lie.

‘I understand, Deanna… please don’t worry. I’m not afraid anymore.’ The young Counselor was smiling, albeit a little painfully because of her surface wounds. She appeared confident as she looked into her eyes and Troi could sense she was not hiding any buried anxiety because of what they had endured, she was genuinely stable. She felt, just as she did herself, that the physical injuries they had procured were a small price to pay for their freedom. 

Kristen opened her hand and showed the few comm badges she had been holding. When Nav had finally fallen asleep the night before, they had snuck comm badges from the bowl they were stored in on his desk and kept them on their person, knowing he would likely have no time to check for such minor factors before heading off for duty the following day. They had been correct in that assumption and now the badges shone in the dim morning light like precious jewels. 

Troi smiled back at her friend and nodded, watching as she reached to clip the badge onto her dress. It was a bizarre image, Kristen so dishevelled, dirty and bruised, wearing that horribly uncomfortable and degrading outfit, but with a communicator pinned to her chest like a medal of honour. 

With no further hesitation, she tapped it. ‘Harper to LaForge,’

‘LaForge here. I thought we’d lost you down there! I was just about to send another away team to try and find you. They’re all set to go in Transporter Room 4, armed to the teeth. I haven’t heard a thing from anyone since yesterday. Are you all okay?!’ he responded.

‘We’re fine, don’t worry. Listen, do you think you can trace our co-ordinates so that you can beam Commander Troi and I directly to a cell a few blocks from where we are now? Doctor Crusher and the other female members of the away team are held there and we need to get back to them,’

‘Sure. I don’t see why not, Lieutenant,’

‘And then could you beam us to the cell we were held in before, if I get Data to figure out the original co-ordinates? The Captain and everyone else are waiting there, probably ready to give up hope at this point,’

‘That should be possible. Are you ready to go now?’

Harper glanced to Troi, who gave her a warm, encouraging smile. ‘Yes Geordi, please beam us over at your convenience.’

They were encapsulated in sparkling blue light and the office fell silent, emptied of its prisoners, leaving only the mess of their assault as any evidence they had been there at all. 

*

By the time Nav and his accompanying guards had entered the Child’s Camp and reached the pen where Ria had increased her murderous tally, she was already long gone. It seemed she had discarded the serrated knife she had used to attack Dolan in the prison and had instead used the phaser weapon most of the Komosian males favoured when it came to matters of defence. Bodies littered the floor of the elderly pen and even Nav, who felt he had witnessed enough strange occurrences over the past several days to last him the rest of the year, halted in shock and stared in silence at the carnage. 

Ria had expected whoever found the destruction in her wake to be incredulous and was sorry that she couldn’t be there to witness it herself. A night of working her way through the Camp looking for her daughter had proven to be fruitless, as the guards ignored her and the prisoners were not interested in helping unless it was for their own gain. Having nothing to offer, she had searched everywhere and the only conclusion she could come to was that violence had to be the answer. Demanding that her daughter be returned to her immediately, she had stood in the centre of the Camp education centre and enjoyed her revenge on the people, her people, who had treated her with such suppressive cruelty for so long. 

It occurred in a fleeting slice of morality that what she was doing was wrong but now Lore was gone and Dolan had also succumbed to the all-devouring monster of her rage, nothing else mattered but Katalia and those who got in the way were simply obstacles that had to be conquered. It was their own fault anyway, she surmised, as if they had helped her when she asked in the first place they would not be suffering or dying at her feet and everyone would be happy.

A guard, half-terrified by her insanity, had raced off from the fray and returned as the bodies piled up, with her little girl in his arms. She hadn’t noticed him leave, but as soon as he walked in through the heavy wooden doors, she almost dropped her phaser in awe. She looked nothing like Ria remembered but then it had been some time she had last seen her. The child had been through much and it showed on her dirt-streaked face and in her wide, blue eyes. They had lost their innocent shine but they still spoke volumes of her parents, bestowing both the cool wisdom of her Father and the pale, eerie sharpness of her Mother. 

The guard set the child down and at once Ria crouched and opened her arms, disjointedly overwhelmed when she came to her, pressing her thin little body to her own, accepting her show of affection. And now she carried Katalia with one arm, whisperings words of love and consolation in her ear as she stole through the prison corridors. Her phaser was held aloft and on occasion, when encountering one guard or another, she would either kill them outright or injure them severely so they had no choice but to let her pass.

Soon she would be back with the others. An opportunity for escape was still there and with any luck, they would be reunited with the strangers she had met such a short time ago and then they could leave and be away from the planet altogether. With a prayer in her heart, Ria kept running, pleading with any deity who might hear her in the hope they would guide them both to safety.

*

Commander Riker and Captain Picard sat with the colonists, talking to them about their eventual return to the _Enterprise_. Fraught through their recent traumas, they sat in silence on the cell floor, their eyes dull as they listened to their steadying words, hardly ever passing comment or asking questions. 

It occurred to Data that they likely didn’t believe they were going to get out of there at all, especially given the scuffle they had witnessed between himself and Nav that morning, which could only paint a negative picture. He felt sorry for them and wished now he had managed to bestow a little more restraint, but at the time it was much easier considered than done. 

Now he stood with his back against the cold stone wall, observing the exchanges that took place before him. His two superior officers sat with the colonists at one side of the cell and at the other, Dolan, Wesley Crusher and The Traveller quietly sharing their perspectives on it all. They appeared calm and relaxed, obviously elevated by the news that things were happening in their favour elsewhere in the prison. He had been invited to join both conversations but he had enjoyed as much small talk as was possible for the time being and he decided to collect his thoughts instead. 

The anger had gone now and was instead replaced with a sense of mounting anticipation. Wonderings buzzed likes wasps in the corners of his mind but he had no idea how to shoo them away. Picard had expertly rested his guilt and observing Riker’s calm positivity had bolstered his sense that he had nothing to be afraid of, but still he could not suppress the desire to know exactly what Kristen had sacrificed to earn Nav’s trust. 

_Please be safe, unharmed… I love you, Kristen…_

The answers arrived across the cell from him, surrounded by that familiar blue light that he had longed to see again for so many days. There Kristen stood, alongside Counselor Troi, Doctor Crusher, the other female members of the away team and several others who had seemingly tagged along for the jaunt. Riker got to his feet at once, his handsome face split with a wide smile of greeting. He approached the group but then that smile began to fade as he saw the wounds on Deanna’s face; her broken lip, her bruised arms and her stiffened posture.

‘It’s not as bad as it looks,’ she said.

‘Have you seen yourself yet, Counselor?’ Captain Picard also stood, his grey eyes lined with concern.

‘No… but Beverley has assured us that these are just surface wounds. We’ll be fixed up and fit for duty in no time.’

Data cast his eyes over Kristen, dismay erupting in his heart. As though she had expected his sadness, she left the group and came to him at once. It was difficult to look directly into her eyes, as the deep blueness of her battered elbow and the myriad of scratches, punctures and welts about her body was entirely distracting, but he managed it all the same. ‘Kristen…’

‘Please, don’t worry. We’re okay, Data,’ she said.

The others were talking and it gave them a moment to move to one side. He took her hand and mirrored her grimace when she winced in pain, her arm too stiff to straighten it properly for a consoling embrace. Realising the extent of her injury, he let go of it again and stepped forwards, enclosing her in his arms for a long moment. Kristen felt small against him, fragile. Yet she was neither of those things and the fact she had made it back to him at all proved that. There was little doubt that some time in sickbay when they got back to the ship would erase all traces of Nav’s brutality, but Data was sure he would never fully detach himself from the horror that currently tainted their reunion.

Kristen looked up at him and he saw there were tears glittering in her eyes. She was smiling, grateful beyond measure to be with him again and he could see that. ‘Here, take this,’ she said and when Data looked down, he saw a comm badge in her palm. ‘We contacted the ship and Geordi is waiting for our co-ordinates. We can go home as soon as he has them.’

Data clipped the communicator to his tunic and tapped it at once, eager to get both of them, and indeed everyone else in their company, as far away from Komos B as physically possible.

‘Data to LaForge,’

‘LaForge here. How is everything down there?’

He hesitated, not quite sure how to word his reply. Kristen encouraged him with her smile and he nodded to her, understanding her motivation despite her silence. ‘Everything is fine, Geordi. Can you get a lock onto us here or do you need more information to trace us?’

‘I have you already, my friend. Group together and let’s get you home where you belong.’

Kristen took his hand and they turned to join the rest of the group.

‘ _Wait!_ ’

A familiar female voice pierced the companionable chatter, underscored by the plaintive cry of a young child and everyone turned to locate its source. Ria stood with a child in her arms just beyond the security field, trembling from head to toe, her limbs and face streaked with dirt and blood. 

Riker put his hand to Dolan’s shoulder in an attempt at holding him back but it proved to be a fruitless act as he shrugged him off and barged forwards, coming to face her on the other side of the beam.

‘ _Katalia?_ ’ he asked, looking down at the terrified girl. ‘You told me she was dead…’

Ria was staring back at him, hardly able to believe her eyes. ‘How… _you_ were dead… what happened?’

Data tapped his comm badge again and asked Geordi to halt the transport, if only for a moment or two. The Captain shared a look with his First Officer and then approached the incredulous couple, his eyes fixing on first one of them and then the other. ‘Ria, we had a visit from Nav this morning,’ he said, ‘he was told by some of the other guards that someone had engaged upon a killing spree in the neighbouring Children’s Camp. Do you know anything about that?’

‘I did what I had to do,’ she replied, but her eyes were fixed on Dolan, as though she couldn’t tear them away.

‘Perhaps it would be wise to discuss everything at length when we get back to the ship. I take it you wish to come with us?’

‘Yes… if that’s possible.’

Riker was clearly troubled at the thought of bringing her back to the _Enterprise_ but the child could not be left alone now and Dolan too would likely need Ria’s input to complete a successful recovery from all he’d been through. He nodded his agreement to the Captain and it seemed the decision was made.

‘Geordi, can you lock onto two other lifeforms just beyond the security perimeter? They will need to be transported back with us also,’ Data said, his hand hovering cautiously over his communicator. What this development might entail muddled his senses more than ever, but for now all he could do was obey his orders and go along with everybody else.

‘Yes, I’ve got them,’

‘Whenever you’re ready Mr LaForge,’ Picard said.

The room was flooded with blue light and after a count of no more than twenty seconds; the entire cell and its adjoining spaces were emptied completely.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hoping that the lack of feedback over the past several days doesn't mean that you guys aren't reading or enjoying my story. Please let me know what you think, if you feel inclined. Your comments mean a lot to me.


	40. Home

Commander Geordi LaForge stood in Transporter Room 4, anxiously awaiting the return of his colleagues and friends. It was just under a week since the initial away mission had commenced and yet it felt like so much longer than that. It was one thing going without the regular games of poker or seeing those familiar faces in TenForward or even in Engineering from time to time, but the sheer lack of their presence on the ship had proven to be more detrimental to his moods than he thought possible. 

He was certain that many people who served aboard the _Enterprise_ would give their back teeth to be covering command as he was currently. Even he could remember times gone by when he had had to do the same and had relished the opportunity but under these circumstances he realised he would much prefer to be involved in whatever was unfurling down there on the planet instead of stuck on the ship with knots in his stomach. 

The sight that greeted him on the transporter pad when the effervescent blue light began to fade was much worse than he expected but everyone was alive thankfully and the mission was complete and so that was the most important thing. The Captain, still in his Komosian make up and costume, stepped down and Geordi adjusted his ocular sensitivity to take in the full scope of what was before him. The colonists, grouped together and incredibly wary of their new surroundings remained just where they were, staring with a mixture of fascination and terror. Wesley Crusher, his Mother and The Traveller followed Picard and then orders were given out, one after another. 

Despite his lack of regular ocular perception, Geordi could still see the more obvious facets of what had unfolded. Data and Riker appeared grim in disposition as they escorted Harper and Troi down the steps and quite rightly so, given that both women looked as though they’d been to hell and back. Crusher was also unkempt and visibly exhausted but the two Counselors appeared to have been savagely beaten and it was that fact that kept him in a stunned silence.

‘Doctor Crusher, kindly take Commander Troi and Lieutenant Harper to sickbay and treat them for their injuries. I want them as good as new in no time, if you will,’ Picard said.

‘Should I accompany them?’ Data asked.

‘Not at this time,’ was the brusque reply.

Geordi watched as his android best friend visibly wrestled with the order and not for the first time over recent months, he felt a pang of sympathy for him. It was clear that everyone present would require some rest and recuperation to progress beyond current events, but Data would likely need that moreso than anyone, given how new he was to emotional sensitivity and the resulting confusion. He watched as Crusher began to walk towards the doors with her companions, but then Data spoke up again, pausing them, unable to help himself.

‘Sir, I really think I should escort-’

‘Mr Data, I need you cleaned up, in uniform and fit for duty in my personal observation lounge within the next twenty minutes. You will be discharged later today and then you’ll be free to tend to any personal matters that require your attention.’ Picard clearly understood that this was hard for his Second Officer, but both Kristen and Deanna were in good hands all the same.

‘Aye Sir,’ Data replied, regaining his composure at once, despite the subtle anxiety that remained in his eyes. 

At that, Doctor Crusher and the two women she was about to treat left the room and the doors closed behind them.

‘Mr Worf, I would like you to take Ria to the brig for the time being, until we can figure out exactly what we are going to do with her,’

‘And what of the child?’ the stalwart Klingon asked.

‘Dolan, would you be happy to take Katalia for the time being? We will provide you with comfortable accommodation and if you require assistance in caring for her, there is a nursery aboard the ship with schooling facilities and well trained staff to aid you.’

Dolan smiled a little and then approached Ria. Everyone, the colonists included, watched as he gently put his hand to the child’s back and then opened his arms lovingly to her when she turned to look up at him. It was a mystery just how long it had been since Dolan had been with his daughter, but the relief they both felt at being reunited was obvious as she clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing softly and clutching at his hair with her tiny fingers. 

‘I think we will be fine, thank you, Captain,’ Dolan replied.

‘No, you can’t do that. _I killed for her_ … she’s my daughter! Please, please don’t take her away!’ Ria reached for them both but Worf put both hands to her arms and held her steady, not allowing her to move at all.

‘We are not an unforgiving people, Ria. Try to understand that. But we take murder, for whatever reason, very seriously indeed and until my senior officers and I can decide how best to deal with what you have done, you must be segregated for the safety of others and of yourself,’ Picard said this calmly, with very little accusation in his tone.

Geordi took all of this in and still said nothing. One thing was clear at this stage and that was that there were going to be a great many meetings ahead of them all and many revelations were going to follow. He wondered whether that was a good or a bad thing and exchanged a look with Data, who like everyone else, was watching the discussion in observational silence.

‘Mr Worf, please proceed and make Ria comfortable in the brig,’

‘Right away, Captain.’ Worf looked down at Ria and she looked back at him. He seemed to be giving her the option to co-operate with him by the expression he wore and not being an entirely stupid woman, Ria began to walk, allowing him to guide her across the room and then out of the door to the corridor beyond.

‘I hope she won’t be mistreated. I know she has done many terrible things, even to myself, but I don’t wish harm to befall her,’ Dolan said, his hand stroking soothingly at the back of Katalia’s hair.

‘She will be confined but will also be fed and given room to sleep. Trust me, the hospitality we will show her will likely be much more than she is accustomed to,’ Picard replied.

‘Thank you, Captain.’

‘Now, Number One and Mr Data, I want you to prepare yourselves for duty and then I expect to see you in my observation lounge. Commander LaForge, please accompany the colonists to their quarters and then kindly show Dolan and his daughter to their rooms. Everyone else present, you are relieved of duty for the remainder of the day.’ Picard turned then and the room erupted quietly with conversation as everyone began to go about their tasks.

LaForge looked at Data again and found he already had his attention. ‘You okay?’ he asked, finding his voice.

‘I am unsure, as of yet. May we discuss recent events at a later date, perhaps in private?’

‘Sure, just let me know when.’ Geordi nodded.

Data continued to stare into him for a moment longer, as though not quite sure how to deal with everything he was currently faced with, but then he turned away and left the room to comply with his orders. 

LaForge remembered also then and turned to face everyone left standing. ‘If you’d all like to follow me,’ he announced, ‘I’ll take you to your rooms.’

*

In sickbay, Kristen sat on the end of a medibed and watched as Doctor Crusher took a handheld dermal regenerator and began to heal the nasty looking split in Deanna’s lower lip. Looking back on the horrible events that had caused their injuries was almost surreal now, like a dream or a nightmare that had been all too real at the time but now seemed like nothing more than a painful illusion. True it was that the physical suffering they had endured had been worth it in order to regain their comm badges and rescue the others but being as versed as she was in matters of psychology and mental health, Kristen knew it would take her some time to recover entirely from it all. 

In fact, when she thought back to Data’s attempt to join them all to their current location, she wished the Captain had allowed that after all, despite the necessity of his presence elsewhere on the ship. There was still much to clear up and she knew Picard would require him on duty for the time being. Glancing at Deanna again, she felt certain that she too would likely feel better if Commander Riker had been able to accompany them but his absence was also necessitated by responsibility. 

It reminded her of the conversation they had shared before the Komosian mission began, when she had asked Deanna if it was difficult maintaining a relationship with a senior officer. It seemed now she had a more symbolic version of her answer but the day was not yet over and the Captain had promised that later on he would be relieved from duty. That was enough to keep her chin up and focus her attention on getting better. This was to be nowhere near as trying as the accident on Loistros and she was grateful for the lack of broken bones, concussion or anything else that would take considerable time to treat.

‘Will you need any medical attention, Doctor?’ Lieutenant Maxwell asked, looking to his Chief Medical Officer with a concerned expression.

‘No, I’m fine,’ she replied, not meeting his eye contact as she was still busy treating the lesions that covered Deanna’s left shoulder and upper arm and needed to concentrate, ‘all I need is some good food, a hot shower and a comfortable bed. Just being home again is enough for me to feel myself again.’

‘I agree,’ Deanna said, ‘I’m looking forward to getting back on duty. We’ll have our work cut out for us with the colonists and Dolan’s little family, between the three of us. But before that, I’m looking forward to some hot chocolate and something hugely calorific to eat. I want at least four chocolate ice cream sundaes and that’s just to start with,’

‘You do look as though you’ve lost weight,’ Maxwell said, ‘all of you do… I hope the Captain gives you the time off you’ll need to recuperate.’

At that, Doctor Crusher’s comm badge blipped into life. When entering sickbay, she had thrown her usual teal medical coat over her Chattelian costume and it bore a communicator as always. She tapped it and nobody was surprised when Picard himself interrupted their conversation.

‘I trust your patients are responding well to treatment?’ he asked.

‘Yes, Captain. Though I need a little more time to ensure they are completely fit and well before they can return to duty,’

‘Understood, Doctor. I wouldn’t have it any other way, as I’m sure my First and Second Officers would wholeheartedly concede. At that, I will be relieving them from duty for a few days until you are certain they are capable of counselling the colonists and soforth.’

Troi’s face darkened. ‘Captain, that really is _not_ necessary. The wounds we have are surface only and as soon as Beverley is finished with us here, we’ll both be more than ready to resume our responsibilities,’

‘Be that as it may Counselor, I have made my decision. I want you both to take some time to reacquaint yourselves with your positions and beyond that, do the necessary healing to recover emotionally from what you’ve been through,’

‘Sir, I respect your point of view and though I hate to question your orders, I assure you that Lieutenant Harper and I are happy to return to duty just as everyone else has done.’

Picard seemed to take a moment as the comm link fell silent for a short while until he spoke again, with a reinforced tone of persuasion. ‘Deanna, if I may be frank with you… if anyone on this ship knows what it is like to recover from physical abuse in the line of duty, it is myself. I remember a time when I tried very hard to recover too quickly from assaults I had endured and it was the help of one very skilled and competent Starfleet Counselor who made me see that sometimes more strength can be found in allowing oneself to rest and heal naturally than in rushing headfirst back to the front, as it were. All I ask is for you both to take a few days and then I will expect you on my bridge again, scars and all, just as I will expect Harper to return to her office and aid us with closing down this mission.’

Deanna seemed moved by his speech and she smiled a little, her dark eyes shining with unshed tears. ‘Yes Captain, as you wish.’

‘Thank you. Doctor Crusher, when you have the time, please report to my ready room. Picard out.’

Beverley patted Deanna on the shoulder, seeing how touched she was. ‘In my opinion, you’ll both be fine after a little rest. I think we could all do with that.’

‘Speaking of which, can we get started on my arm? The sooner that’s fixed, the sooner I can get back to my quarters and run a hot bath. I can’t wait to get this bloody costume off and clean myself up,’ Kristen said, tugging absent-mindedly at the collar around her neck with a finger.

‘Yes, let’s get on with it.’ Beverley came to her side and helped her to raise her other arm, which just like the last time she attempted it, hurt rather a lot and was incredibly stiff from the elbow to forearm. ‘There might be a slight fracture at the hinge of your radius. Do your fingers feel numb at all?’

Kristen opened her palm reflexively and then closed it again. ‘No, thankfully. I get the feeling it looks much worse than it is, like most of our wounds,’

‘Presumably Nav is the sort of man who likes to make his mark but not sustain a permanent injury to his property. He would want to make it clear to others that we both were taken, but wouldn’t want us to become useless for his needs,’ Troi said, assessing him as she spoke, her eyes staring off into the distance.

‘How thoughtful of him,’ Kristen replied and together the three women laughed, though it was underscored with potent bitterness.

*

Later that day, when Doctor Crusher was certain that she had done everything that was possible to heal those noxious surface wounds and reduce the appearance of bruises, scars, swellings, welts and lesions, both Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Harper were released from sickbay and were told to go straight back to their quarters to rest. 

Kristen did not need to be told twice. Walking the corridors of the _Enterprise_ again after their away mission made her realise more than ever that since beaming down to Komos B, it had seemed as though time had stood still. She could still smell the storm-dampened wood of their cabin house in the North Eastern sector of Ventia and the sweetness of the apple trees. Her legs were still sore as she walked, reminding her constantly of the all the kneeling and crawling she had had to do to prolong her submissive façade. Most of all, her arms, legs, face and elsewhere was still streaked with dirt and though she had become oblivious to it over the past few days because of everything that was going on, she knew she must look and smell like a barnyard animal. 

The clean air of the ship heightened her senses and now it was impossible to deny it and the looks she attracted from passing officers and passengers made her feel rather self-conscious, despite herself. Kristen had never been a vain girl, but she did like to look her best and so when she finally reached her quarters and stole silently through to the bathroom, the sight in the looking glass above her sink made her gasp. 

She stared at her sunken eyes, appearing much darker and larger than usual because of the weight loss Lieutenant Maxwell had commented on and then reached up to snatch away the black cloth that had covered her hair for the past several days. Her usually clean, chocolate-brown hair was heavy with grime and ultimately, it was hard to recognise the reflection that faced her. Unable to look at herself any longer, Kristen turned and decided to bathe at once. Daydreams of hot, scented water comforting her flesh had occurred many times as of late and now she was unable to resist the temptation. Laughing to herself as she requested the bath be filled as quickly as possible, she began to strip away her filthy dress and remarked aloud to herself that the water would likely be muddied through once she was done. 

Removing the collar brought a sense of beautiful liberation she hadn’t considered. Looking down at it for a moment, she smoothed her thumbs over the material, losing herself in thoughts of servitude and repression. Her throat felt eerily bare without it and it was a horrible realisation. She threw the item sharply across the bathroom and decided to ignore it until she was ready to dispose of it properly. For now, she simply wanted it out of sight altogether. Wretched thing, it was, wretched.

It seemed only natural at that point to dim the lights and put some quiet music on. She paused in the doorway to the bathroom, feeling as though she had forgotten something but then it came to her in a flash of inspiration. Padding briskly across to the replicator, she pondered for a moment and almost ordered herself a mug of coffee, but then decided she would rather wait for Data to share in that specific indulgence. It wouldn’t seem right tasting her first cup without him, so instead she opted for hot chocolate and then carried the steaming drink back to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she exhaled and then took a sip of the drink, marvelling at how it tasted better than anything she could ever remember drinking before. The chocolate tasted deep and velvety and for a moment, she could completely comprehend the full extent of Deanna’s addiction to the stuff. 

Slipping into the bath, Kristen put the cup down on the side and then slowly lay back in the water, letting her hair float on the surface in long, wavy tendrils. Closing her eyes and letting the sheer blissfulness of her environment override the slight aches and pains that remained in her muscles, she wondered what Data might be doing elsewhere on the ship. It seemed nothing less than an understatement that she wished he could be there to share in her contentment.

The way he had risked irritating Captain Picard in the Transporter Room just so he could remain with her had been on her mind ever since and at that moment, it made her smile in the semi-darkness. The thought that before long Data would be off-duty and they could be alone together for hours, perhaps even days, was beyond exciting. It was worth the beating Nav had given her and worth every sacrifice they had made just to get everyone back home. Kristen decided to relax for a little while and then scrub herself clean. The day wasn’t yet over and then the night lay ahead. She intended to make the very most of it.

*

Commander Riker was excused from duty at 20:40 hours and after hours of discussing the ramifications of keeping Dolan and Ria on board, he was more than ready to leave thoughts of the Prime Directive behind in the Captain’s observation lounge and think instead of relaxation and spending time with Deanna, alone. 

He had been allowed to freshen up and change into uniform before the meeting began but still could think of little else than showering and then getting into some comfortable, off-duty clothes. Even Picard, who had been down on Komos B for less than 24 hours, had hinted at being glad to be back on his ship and as the conversations came to a close, the feeling was silently mutual that their particular away mission had been one of the least enjoyable they had ever taken part in.

Commander Data was going to be tied up for a little while longer as the Captain wished to talk with him in private about some of the issues that had involved him directly and as he had left the table and begun to head towards the door, his android colleague had asked if he would pay Lieutenant Harper a brief visit. He wanted her to know that she wouldn’t be alone for much longer and though Will badly wanted to head straight back to the personal rooms he shared with Deanna, he agreed to do him that favour and was now heading in that direction.

As it happened, he had also wanted to head down to sickbay when everyone beamed back but knew even suggesting it would be a waste of time. It hadn’t surprised him that Data had given it a shot though and he had distantly admired his gall when he repeated the enquiry when he was first denied. Seeing Deanna so beaten up, her lip split and bleeding, dishevelled and covered with the marks of her assault had made him sick to his stomach. But as First Officer, he had had to bear in mind that Doctor Crusher and her medical team were more than capable of taking care of her. It hurt to let her go, but his obligations had to be the main priority.

He signalled at Kristen’s door and waited for her to answer. It came as no surprise that the rosy-cheeked look of anticipation she wore faded at once to one of blatant disappointment when she acknowledged it was him instead of her significant other. It made Riker laugh out loud and upon realising how obvious she had been, Kristen laughed also, covering her mouth with a hand.

‘Can I come in for a moment? I know I’m not who you expected, but I just need a moment to talk to you,’ he said.

‘Sure, please do. I’m sorry about that…’ She stepped out of the way and he followed her, crossing her small living area and taking a seat on the sofa.

Will had only visited Kristen’s quarters once before and they were just as he remembered them; clean and tidy, decorated with various pieces of non-replicated artwork, subtle touches of feminine presence, photographs of people he did not know but assumed must be relatives of the young Counselor. He liked her rooms and since the mission to Komos B had brought all concerned so much closer, he planned to visit them again sometime with Deanna also. Perhaps they could relocate their poker evening there, just for a change of scenery. 

‘This is just a passing visit. How are you doing?’ he asked.

‘I’m fine,’ she said. 

She lifted the arm that had been badly bruised earlier on as an example of that. Now it moved fluidly with no stiffness at all. There was no trace of blood beneath the surface of her skin and additionally, she appeared to be just as she was before the away mission. In fact, Kristen looked remarkably fresh-faced and her hair was brushed through and loose, as though she had never left the ship in the first place. She wore a robe tied around the midriff and appeared tired but happy.

‘Good. Well, you certainly look better. I hope Deanna looks much the same,’ Riker said.

‘She does. She looked very healthy when she left sickbay, just like her old self again. After a bath and something to eat, I imagine she’ll look and feel even better still,’ Kristen replied.

‘I’m sure you’re right. Data asked me to stop by and let you know he’ll be coming to visit with you soon. The Captain wanted a word with him in private, which I can only assume is to do with what happened with Ria. I know it might not seem like it at times but the Captain cares a lot about our wellbeing,’

‘I’ve never doubted that,’ she said. 

‘Good,’

‘Do you think Data will be very long?’ she asked then, a tinge of urgency tightening her tone slightly.

‘Don’t worry, he’ll be here before you know it,’ Riker replied, smiling warmly. 

He found it rather charming that she craved to see his android colleague so badly. The last romantic interaction he remembered Data having was with a young female security officer under Worf’s command many years ago and he more than anyone else had really wanted it to work for him. Nobody had been surprised when Data mentioned in passing that Jenna had left him to try again with her ex-boyfriend but he had been genuinely sad that things hadn’t gone to plan. Of course, attempting a relationship with emotions was one hell of a lot easier than attempting one without and by the look of things, it was definitely working out for Data this time. 

‘When do you think I’ll be allowed to return to duty? I would like to help out with the colonists as soon as possible, should they need it,’ Kristen said.

‘They’ll need it alright. They’ve been through a lot over the past year,’ Riker replied.

‘Oh yes,’ she agreed.

‘But they’re not the only ones, so for now concentrate on enjoying your free time because before you know it you’ll be slammed with work,’

‘Yes Sir,’ she said and laughed a little, knowing he was right.

‘Alright, I’m going to head back now and make the most of my own time off. Have a pleasant evening and I’ll see you at the jazz night on Thursday.’ Riker got up and strode towards the door.

‘You’re up to that already?’ she asked as she watched him go, clearly amused at how quickly he adapted to the normality of ship-life, even after several days on a particularly gruesome planet.

‘I think we have reason to celebrate. Goodnight, Lieutenant,’

‘Goodnight, Commander.’

Riker left and Kristen laughed again to herself, realising that she was rather looking forward to returning to TenForward after all. It would be nice to see Guinan again and recreate with her friends in a social environment. She looked down at her hands in her lap, marvelling at how wonderful it felt to be back. It may have only been a year or so since she joined the crew of the _Enterprise_ , but it felt more like home than anywhere she could think of. Even being back on that transporter pad had felt deliciously comfortable, as bizarre as it was to think of it now. 

Kristen looked up and gazed at that painting Data had given her for her birthday; the blazing yellow sun that would now forever remind her of their flirtatious time down on Loistros. He had made her birthday so special, respecting her request for very little fuss but also spending time with her in just the way she had needed. Data had never pushed beyond what was necessary to make her realise just what could be between them and now she simply longed for his company. Those butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach again and it was a deliriously exciting realisation that soon, very soon, she would be free to indulge herself in his sweetness and patient warmth again.

Kristen could hardly wait.


	41. Safe

Counselor Troi sat at the small dining table in her quarters with a frosted glass bowl filled with an elaborately concocted sundae of chocolate ice cream, layered in varieties of milk, white and dark. Turning her spoon thoughtfully through the slowly melting dessert, she sighed and then set the utensil down, unable to stomach another bite. When it came to trying to choose something to eat, it came as no surprise to her that the only thing she could face was the confection she was so notorious for enjoying but now she had had more than enough.

Though she was meant to be relaxing, Troi hadn’t been able to deny the temptation to check her PADD messages and now sat thinking through many things that had occurred during her absence. Of course, the away team had never intended to remain on the planet for as long as they had but it still came as a surprise that her regular patients had evolved to cope so well without her. She was pleased for their independence as it was symbolic of her success with their individual treatments but still she longed to have something imperative to necessitate her return to duty. 

Captain Picard’s words to her in sickbay still rang in her ears. He had been right about her needing time to rest but she was not used to receiving words of counsel from somebody else and it felt strange having to comply with another’s views on her emotional wellbeing. Deanna was well used to being the voice of reason aboard the ship, it was her raison d'être and the thing she was most proud of. Will sometimes teased her for her inherent Betazoidian sense of nobility but she found nothing wrong with taking pride in what she did best. Pride did not always equate to egotism and Deanna knew she had a healthy mind. That did not help when it came to having to relax however and yet that was what she was faced with.

One PADD message in particular had been welcome however. Captain Mel Redfield of the _USS Galatea_ had been in touch, asking after the progress of her newly assigned ship’s Counselor, Lieutenant Harper. As it happened, she was also enquiring if she would be able to hang on aboard the _Enterprise_ for a few more weeks as their vessel would be heading off to the Nimas Sector for a rendezvous with Talerian trade ships that could not be postponed. It was not an event that would require the presence of a Counselor anyway but once that mission was completed, Kristen would be expected to pack up and leave to start her new career.

That news was undoubtedly positive but also bittersweet. It meant that her protégé would have a few more weeks to organise her professional and personal commitments, which was good, but it still didn’t cancel out the fact she’d be leaving. Deanna could tell even without the input of her Empathic senses that it would break Kristen’s heart. She would be happy about the turn in her career but having to leave Data was going to be excruciating. 

Data would suffer too and especially so given that they were a real couple now. He’d found someone who loved him for who he was, finally, and now it seemed he may be about to lose her. Of course, it would be easy for the two of them to decide upon a long-distance relationship but Kristen wasn’t a fool and she would know that those sorts of arrangements very rarely worked out when one served Starfleet full-time.

Troi knew that by now she should be well used to seeing crewmembers be transferred to other ships but this time it was different. She had never had a protégé before and it would be strange not having her around anymore. Kristen would be missed, as a colleague and as a friend. Deanna sighed and lifted a hand to her face, rubbing away the tension that had been building in her temples. She would speak to Kristen soon about these issues and though she knew she should probably speak to Data too, she wasn’t entirely sure she had it in her to rain on his parade. The news should come from Kristen herself. 

Plus, Deanna wasn’t entirely certain that she wanted to see Data’s heart break up-close. After all, he had come so far and learning that Kristen would soon be leaving would be genuinely painful for him.

With perfect timing, Will strode into their quarters. 

Deanna looked up at him with an instant smile. She hadn’t seen him since before his meeting with the Captain and now his Komosian prosthetics had been removed, his hair was back to its usual style and length and he was back in that familiar uniform once more, his appearance brought such joy to her heart all previous worries left her mind at once.

‘I’ve thought of nothing else but coming back here all day. How did you get on in sickbay?’ he asked, coming over to the table at once. 

She stood and put her arms around him, resting her slender frame against his body. He held her in return, his chin settling on the top of her head as one of his hands wound fingers tenderly into the dark curls of her hair. ‘I’m as good as new, according to Beverley. Though I have been ordered to remain off duty for a few days, to acquaint myself what happened and… heal.’ She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling.

‘I trust you’ll obey your orders and I won’t have to snap you back for insubordination?’

‘You wouldn’t dare,’ she replied. 

Will smiled and she saw the blueness of his eyes brighten with relief at her humour. He kissed her, with much more gentleness than usual, as though he were afraid he might break her, as though she were made of glass. Deanna had expected this and did not begrudge him his caution at all. She had come close to losing him so many times in the past, had seen him recover from so many dangerous circumstances, she could hardly blame him for the careful way he held and kissed her. It was easy to understand.

She rested her forehead against his chest, leaning up a little to do so because of his considerable height over hers and he sighed for a long time. She could sense his thoughts were still chaotic after the events of late but he was calming slowly, becoming more in tune with himself. Being home again with her was having a calming effect on him already and she was grateful to know that still, after all these years of knowing and loving him, she had the ability to quell the turbulence in his soul just by being close.

‘I’ve been given time off to spend with you, Imzadi. The Captain wants to head back to Valtal IV to return the colonists but we’re in no rush. They’ll need a little help and time to gather their thoughts anyway. So you won’t be bored on your own as you thought you might be,’ he said.

‘That I am very glad to hear,’ she replied. Letting her arms fall from around him, she took his left hand in both of hers and they sat together at the table.

Will looked down at the half-eaten chocolate sundae that melted between them. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ he asked, as though the sight of her discarded dessert was reason enough for concern.

She laughed quietly. ‘I am. I just need a little time… which I have. As long as you’re with me, I know everything will be alright.’

He smiled and nodded to her, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

*

Commander Data stood in a turbolift, staring off into space and trying very hard to suppress his mounting anticipation. The time he had spent alone with Captain Picard had been helpful but he couldn’t deny that throughout their conversations the sense that it could have waited until the following day prevailed. He was grateful that the man he had served under for so many years now cared as much as he obviously did that he was managing to cope with all that had occurred but he had been distracted throughout their meeting and had been able to think of nothing else than being relieved of duty. 

There were questions that badly needed answers and the only person who could sate his curiosity had not been present. Kristen was elsewhere and Data had been constantly preoccupied by the thought to confounding extents. Beyond that, he was bordering on desperate for the comfort of Kristen’s company too. 

When it became clear that he had said all he could say about his feelings on the away mission, Picard dismissed him with a respectful handshake and told him to enjoy his free time. Off-duty periods for the senior staff of the _Enterprise_ always seemed to pass so quickly, even for Data whose grasp of time was more literally observed than was possible for most, but he needed this break all the same. 

Striding down the corridor towards her quarters, he realised he was a little nervous about seeing Kristen. Perhaps it was because he still did not know the full extent of the abuse she had suffered and her divulgence of that information would be very painful to bear. If she was capable of talking about it, it would be difficult for them both. Data felt crushed inside just at the thought of someone hurting her. It made him want to hold her close and protect her. Or perhaps he was nervous because almost every time they recreated together, even before they became a couple, he felt mixed up inside over how much he needed her. His love for her was dizzying sometimes in its intensity. He’d only ever felt this way about her. She was the sole obsession of his life – his reason for being.

Weighing up many thoughts and feelings, Data reached Kristen’s door and stared blankly at the panel to its side where he would indicate his arrival. There seemed little point in waiting any longer, despite his concerns. He pressed the relevant button and lifted his eyes, hoping that she wouldn’t take very long to answer.

It was surreal when the door slid open; to see Kristen without the costume she had worn over the past week. She was back to her usual self once more, looking comfortable and relaxed in a simple robe, and it was like a flash from the past that sent his spirit soaring. Her face was her own again, without the altered structuring to her forehead, no longer framed by black cloth and clean of dirt and bruising. 

Kristen broke into a smile that brimmed with happiness and threw her arms around Data, at once enveloping his senses with her warmth, scent and affection. Data closed his eyes and held her in return, filled with gratitude that they were together again. 

When he started to pull back, he intended to look into her eyes and apologise for being so late but she silenced him before he had the chance to speak with a deep kiss that stole his words. He held her face to his, returning that delicious affection immediately. Their mouths moved together slowly, mutual impatience being replaced for loving relief, and when her tongue greeted his, he stroked it in return with his own. These kisses were reviving, healing, beautiful, and he’d missed them terribly since duty had forced them apart and robbed them of privacy. 

When her lips slowly left his, Kristen took his hand and pulled him through the door and into her quarters. Her personal rooms were dimly lit and the atmosphere within was peaceful and thankfully, very welcoming indeed. Data followed her to the sofa, casting his eyes over her personal belongings, ship-issue furniture and other tokens, before coming to sit by her side. It seemed like an age since he’d seen her quarters and it was almost surreal being back there.

‘I was waylaid by the Captain, Kristen. Did Commander Riker visit with you?’ he asked, looking her over again. Once again he processed the notion of how much he had missed her regular appearance, free of demeaning clothes, collar and hair scarf. He had never been so glad to see her this way. 

Kristen gazed back at him, her expression warmed through. ‘Yes. He didn’t stay long. Just long enough to tell me you would be on your way soon and to check I was doing alright,’

‘Your healing appears to be going very well so far. I was afraid that some of your injuries would be difficult to mend but it seems Doctor Crusher has done an excellent job,’ Data said.

‘It didn’t take too long to mend the more obvious wounds. Most of it was surface, like I said before.’ Kristen smiled again, apparently quite detached from what she’d been through. ‘I don’t suppose you’ve had the time to check in with Spot have you? I was worried nobody would have thought to look after her whilst we were away.’

Data smiled a little at that. ‘Captain Picard informed me that Lieutenant Barclay has taken her to his quarters for the time being. He has cared for her before in the past and knows her habits rather well, thankfully. I plan on fetching her later on, or perhaps tomorrow. Thank you for asking.’

‘You’re welcome.’ She squeezed his hand tightly. ‘Now, I’ve been waiting for a coffee since I got back here. Would you like one too?’

‘Yes, please.’ He nodded.

Kristen got up and he watched her head to the replicator. Clearly, by her freshened skin and hair and the fluidity of her movements and ability to interact so casually with him, she was progressing well already beyond what had happened to her the night before. That still did not answer the questions that were lingering in his coprocessors however and he remained silent until she returned with their cups, wondering how best to bring up the difficult subject. Data was pleased that she was feeling better, but somehow, it didn’t make sense to him.

The last time Data had been in Kristen’s quarters, it had been the morning before they had left to take part in a meeting to discuss the undercover mission. He had already been down to Komos B at that point and knew what lay in store for her, but of course it had turned out to be a lot more complicated and dangerous than anyone could have anticipated. Picard had reminded him once more before he left the observation lounge just a short time before that it was not his fault that Kristen had been put in those circumstances and he was mindful of that but still it did not aid the worry that tainted his current mood.

Data remembered with perfect clarity replicating breakfast for her and asking her to sit down and eat. Kissing her, holding her, noting the stark contrast of his moongold fingers as he swept them through her long, dark hair had coated his heart in apprehension. He had promised her that everything would be alright and though the look in her eyes had been pensive, he had been able to tell that she believed him. 

_I told her everything would be alright… and I was wrong…_

‘Can we talk about something?’ he asked, as she set his cup down on the table. 

Kristen gave him a swift look, reading his feelings perfectly and then took her seat again, holding her coffee between both hands. ‘Yes, of course we can,’ she replied.

‘I know that you will not wish to cover this subject more than is necessary but I must be honest with you and confess that if I am not informed as to what happened to you exactly in Nav’s office with Counselor Troi, I will be unable to enjoy your company without distraction. If that is selfish of me, I will leave and give you time. But I must know. Even if it is painful for us both, I need to know the truth about what happened to you.’

Kristen tensed, visibly. ‘Can’t we… not go there at all?’

‘No, I do not think so,’ Data replied, ‘I must know what occurred.’

She dropped her eyes to her cup and took a long sip, despite the liquid being so hot that steam curled from it. ‘If I tell you, will you be satisfied with that? I don’t think I can handle going over and over it. Not tonight anyway. I want to get used to being home again,’ she said.

‘That is acceptable. If you will indulge me, you have my word that I will say no more on it until you are ready,’ Data promised.

‘Alright.’ Kristen nodded and then leaned to place her cup down next to his. 

He watched her, tension mounting inside him.

‘Deanna and I embellished on the façade that we were sisters, as it seemed to mean so much to Nav and the others. Actually, I think that without that chance, we would still be in those cells down there. It was a little awkward at times but we suggested to Nav that we join him as his Chattels, knowing full well that he likely wouldn’t be able to resist the offer,’ she revealed.

Data nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes away from hers.

‘So we accompanied him to the outskirts of the Child’s Camp, where Ria was taken in by the other guards, pretending to be the old woman, Larya. We followed his commands and tried our best to do whatever he would want us to do. You need to understand that we had to make our act a believable one; otherwise the whole attempt would be futile. He took us back to the security office and there he proceeded to…’ Kristen paused and her eyes narrowed, thoughts taking over the train of her speech for a couple of moments. ‘He didn’t molest us. I know you want to know that. We didn’t have sex with him.’

‘Did he want to have sex with you?’ Data asked, feeling that his voice sounded far away, even to himself.

‘We thought that he would. He touched us through our clothes and kissed us, but that was as far as it went.’ 

He felt a deep ache for her – sympathy tinged with horror.

‘It was horrible… I expected him to have us prove ourselves to him intimately, but instead he started to slap us and assault us verbally. It was confusing… looking back now. I have no doubt that if Deanna hadn’t found the comm badges and we’d been stuck there in the office, it could have been worse. But thankfully, he just blew up at our ‘lack of training’. Beyond that, you know everything you need to know, Data. The next day he went to your cell and taunted you and Will, as we were beamed to the female cell to pick up the others. Then we came to you and then returned to the ship.’

A sickening combination of rage, sadness and hatred ticked like a metronome inside Data’s insides, but somehow he did not react to it. He thought for a long time, Kristen watching him carefully with her hands in her lap, waiting for his response. 

Given the opportunity, he would very much like to return to Komos B, find Nav and give him a taste of the abuse he had so gleefully doled out. Data was sure that Commander Riker would be feeling much the same once he had been informed as to the whole truth but he was better accustomed to handling his feelings and would never dream of acting out his vengeance. As it happened, Data knew he would not do anything regrettable. But it was satisfying to think about it, even if it would rectify nothing for anyone directly involved. 

Eventually, he faced his girlfriend and opened his mouth to speak to her.

‘I’d rather you didn’t say anything about it, if you don’t mind,’ Kristen said, cutting him off.

Data tilted his head, understanding completely that giving a voice to his anger would be absolutely pointless. Instead, he reached and lifted his cup of coffee, taking a mouthful and swallowing it down. 

‘I promise you that I’m alright,’ she added, ‘only small men beat women to get their points across and I was conscious of that throughout what happened. I know what I’ve just said is painful for you and one day we’ll talk about it properly. But for now, I just want to pretend that we never left the _Enterprise_ in the first place. Even if it’s just for tonight, Data. I just want to spend time with you and feel safe again… if you can do that for me?’

‘I can do that for you,’ he replied. 

Leaning forward to place his barely touched cup of coffee down on the table before them, Data kept his eyes on her, trying to give her the most reassuring expression he could muster. Although Kristen was doing a very good impression of someone much stronger than he knew her to be, he was sure the assault would change her. 

One thing he had always understood about human nature was that events such as the ones they were just beginning to heal from could have a profound effect on a person. There was not one senior officer aboard the _Enterprise_ who had escaped any degree of physical or emotional abuse during the time he had served with them and not one of them had returned to their former selves once the events had passed.

Despite that knowledge and prevailing concern, Data turned and put his hand to her back, rubbing her there in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Kristen came to him slowly, her body exhausted even without the wounds that Crusher had healed, and leaned against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm around him too. Data looked down at her as he closed both arms around her frame and held her. It was in his nature to talk, to be inquisitive and animated, but at that current moment he felt quite content about sitting still with her in silence.

They sat like that for close to an hour and she was so motionless, Data wondered sometimes if Kristen had fallen asleep. But she hadn’t. The occasional squeeze of her hand on his arm, or turning of her head into his shoulder made him sure of that. When not studying the posture of her form leaning against him, he let his eyes wander over the room. He saw the painting he had given her for her birthday and it made him think back to how pleased she had been with it. The memory of her standing in the doorway to his quarters with it under her arm, her lips parted and eyes still closed from the brave kiss he’d given her came back to him. Smiling a little sadly, he looked away from the bright yellow sun and to some of the paintings her Father had created instead.

Being something of a critic when it came to art, Data recognised the other paintings as very accomplished pieces. The contrast and blending of colours her Father preferred was a bold motif through the three watercolours hung near Kristen’s dining area. The focus on each one was a single flower, shown in three natural stages. One about to bloom, one opening up and one beginning to wilt. Though he enjoyed the pieces, Data couldn’t help but think that he would prefer them if there was a little more… emotion. They seemed flat and two-dimensional, as though they had been created under the necessity to meet a deadline. The irony of him thinking that did not escape him and he stared into space, reflecting on it.

Kristen looked up at him eventually, her eyes tired from their rest. ‘Are you allowed to stay with me tonight… or do you have duties?’

‘I have been relieved of duty for now. No doubt we will both be expected to report to the Captain over the next couple of days but until then I am free,’ he replied.

She nodded, smiling. ‘Taking that into consideration, I wonder if we should take some time alone to get accustomed to being together. I don’t know about you but I haven’t really thought of anything else since beaming back.’

Data frowned lightly. ‘I admit I have thought much about spending time with you, Kristen. But I do not believe I require accustoming myself to being in your presence again. I have become very familiar with you now, in many ways.’

Seemingly expecting this response, she moved back from him and his arms let go of her with some reluctance. ‘Before we left for the away mission we’d only just agreed to give our relationship a shot. I know we’d been very close up until then anyway but things are very different when you’re actually tied to somebody. All we’ve really known so far is trying to survive and look out for one another as a couple. Living in a relationship is quite different. It can take some getting used to,’ she explained.

Data tilted his head, thinking. ‘I do recall from my past romantic endeavours that different patterns of socialisation became consistent when forming a bond with someone. Intimacy became more pronounced and I was expected to spend a lot of time talking about my personal life but beyond that I am not sure what else could require my becoming getting used to.’

‘Hmm. Come with me, love.’

Kristen stood up from the sofa and offered him her hand, which he took. After waiting a moment, he realised that she expected him to stand too and so he did. Together they walked through to her sleeping area and as they did, Data felt a curious rush of nostalgia and anticipation run fast through his circuits. He took a seat on the end of her bed and watched her walk past him until she was sitting at the end where a couple of pillows lay. 

‘But as we’ve discussed in the past, those events occurred before you had your emotion chip. As an emotional being, you haven’t experienced how intense a _real_ relationship can be.’ Kristen paused for a moment and smiled, her eyes brighter than before. ‘And as your former Counselor and therapist, I do feel that trusting my judgement in this area of development for you may be for the best for you.’

Data blinked, taking in her playfulness. ‘This is a follow-up to my previous therapy sessions?’ he asked.

‘I suppose you could look at it that way. All I’m trying to say is that as well as you’re doing with everything, I think it’s a good thing that we’ve got some time off duty to get acquainted with these changes together. Under ordinary circumstances, we’d have to try and catch free shifts together and as you know, that’s not always very easy. This time off could not have been better timed, really.’

Data nodded and smiled faintly. ‘Am I to understand that when facing changes in circumstance or emotional potency, that we are to face them and make sense of them… together?’

She nodded, her smile turning tender. ‘Yes. That’s one of the biggest changes you will adapt to. When you get involved with someone you care about, you have to try your best to retain your independence but also be conscious that you are part of a unit and that the needs of your partner are a priority. It’s teamwork.’

‘I understand.’ He nodded. ‘It is much like considering the thoughts and feelings of a friend. In a relationship, you simply enhance that devotion to being a matter of elevated precedence?’

‘Yes,’ Kristen said, ‘that’s exactly it. You’ve got it.’

‘I believe I will adapt well to being conscious of our union. It is never far from my thoughts as it is. But…’ He reached for her hand, which Kristen took and came to sit a little closer to him. ‘If you will continue to advise me on these matters, taking note of how I am developing as a partner to you, I would be very grateful.’

‘Of course I will,’ she said. 

Data watched with mounting interest as she let go of his hand and got comfortable on her side on the bed. Feeling compelled to reflect her train of thought, he moved himself over to join her. Once he was facing her, she put a hand to the side of his face and stroked her thumb over his sideburn. He’d noticed her do that before and so he assumed it must be a habit she enjoyed. He was just about to ask her if that was so, when she spoke again. ‘And you need to keep me posted on how I’m doing too, you know. This is a two-way exchange. It’s not all about how you achieve… if I mess up, I want to know.’

‘I will endeavour to be critical of your interactions with me when it is required,’ he replied. 

For some reason, his words made her laugh, quietly at first and then a lot louder. Data watched her, bemused, and tightened his arms around her waist. When she had calmed down, she looked up at him with mirth in her eyes. ‘You must promise you will always make me laugh like that,’ she said.

‘I will do my best,’ he replied. 

If it meant seeing her as happy as she was currently after all their ups and downs, Data would make her laugh as often as possible. But then her amusement faded and though contentment remained in her eyes, he felt the subtle change in the mood between them. She stroked his cheek again and then she ran the backs of her fingers across his jawline. Kristen moistened her lower lip with her tongue and then, as she shifted closer still and gave him a slow, sweet kiss, he realised she was becoming aroused. Data was surprised by that. He had thought that she would need more time, given what she’d been through.

Data decided it was still necessary to ask her what she was thinking. ‘Are you alright?’ he tested.

‘Yes,’ she replied, ‘it just occurred to me that the last person to touch me intimately was not you… and I don’t like that. Because I’m yours and I don’t want anyone else to put their hands on me, ever.’

Those words touched his heart and they also made sense to him. ‘If you are sure about that then-’

‘I am definitely sure,’ she cut in, ‘don’t worry, Data. Just be with me and make love to me. It’s exactly what I want _and_ need.’

He took that in, wanting to take this slowly even before they had begun. Sitting up a little, he kept one arm beneath her neck so that she was held and then he moved his free hand to touch her face, much as she had done to him. Kristen smiled and he smiled back at her, before he leaned over her and gave her another kiss. She hummed with approval as their mouths pressed, opened and closed, lips playing, coaxing. Remembering the little things that pleased her, he used his teeth to gently bite at her lower lip and at that she pulled back and grinned at him. 

‘Did I err?’ he asked, feeling a beat of concern.

‘No, of course not,’ she said, ‘it’s just that… I’ve done that to a few people over the years and they never thought to do it back to me. You do. You’ve done it before…’

‘It is clear that you like it,’ he said.

‘Exactly. I’m grinning because we’re so compatible. You’re so good at articulating the moves that-’

Data kissed her again, harder this time. 

Kristen sank into that kiss readily and reached up to weave a hand into his hair. Pulling him there gently, she writhed with arousal on the bed, and he knew what to do next with no thought at all. He bit at her lower lip again and then he stroked his hand from her face down to her shoulder and then to the front of her robe where he undid the ribbon that fastened it. They continued to kiss as he opened the robe up and then slid his palm over her bare stomach. 

He was so glad that he no longer needed – or had – his sexual subroutine. It was gone. He had no access to it whatsoever. The elevation in his emotional capabilities and the instinctual sexual drives that had come with that were far more welcome than being presented with hundreds of ways to bring a person to orgasm. 

Data had only his past experience, his basic knowledge and his girlfriend to count on – and that was exactly how he wanted it. Anything else would feel false, empty, maybe even forced… She was the third woman he’d been sexually intimate with in his life but she was the only who he had not needed to run through the ‘fully functional and anatomically correct’ routine with and that much was wonderful. He wanted to tell her that and would, another time, but right now he was too distracted by his own arousal to think too much about the past. What mattered was now – what he’d found in a woman who expanded his horizons just as much as she filled his heart with unconditional love and acceptance. 

When he cupped her left breast and then coaxed her nipple to a stiffened peak with his fingers, her response to his kisses became a little firmer and she moaned into his mouth. Her hand grasped at his hair and then relaxed and let it go again. Data pulled her nipple a little and then gave it a soft pinch. At that, Kristen pulled back and stared up into his eyes. There was just a hint of confusion in her eyes, mixed in with the ardent heat, and he knew what she was thinking then. That Komosian guard had touched her here and she was remembering it. It was obvious. 

Silently, he gazed into her eyes until she was focused completely on where she was and who she was with, and then she slowly started to relax and smile again. He stroked her thigh, her hip and then her stomach, slowly and carefully. Then Kristen caught his hand and put it back to her breast, encouraging him to continue with what he’d been doing. He raised his eyebrows slightly, asking for permission and then she nodded, just once, and bit her lip. 

Data leaned in again, touched his lips to hers until she responded and then he used his tongue to seek hers. As they kissed, he started to caress her breast again. After a while, he shifted back ever so slightly so he could repeat that action on the other breast. Her skin was heating up and he could detect sweet pheromones mingled in with the vanilla scent of her; candy-musk. Following his own needs then; his mouth left hers and then he was dropping slow and deliberate kisses from her navel up to the valley between her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned when he fixed his mouth to her nipple and started to suck it. Kristen arched a little more but he knew she was okay. Her hands were holding his head to her and her thighs were trembling. 

It went on and on; Data either sucking her breasts, caressing them, kissing her stomach or just playing with her nipples, until she was making the sorts of sounds he associated with a near-climax. Not wanting that too soon, Data withdrew and then he sat up by her side. Kristen sat up too, the robe slipping from her shoulders. He smiled at her, thinking how gorgeous her eyes were when so dilated and dark with arousal, but before he could compliment her she kissed him again and started to pull at his uniform. 

He’d forgotten about that, somehow. Before her, he’d been sure he was incapable of forgetting _anything_ but when they were alone together he was capable of being close to mindless. Data assisted her in removing his jumpsuit top and the shirt beneath it and then she was pushing him down onto his back and unfastening his trousers. A bit of fond amusement filtered in then, as he watched her at work. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. She could never know how nice it was for him to be on the receiving end of such open attraction and desire when in the past he only ever been used. She knew he felt that way but Data was sure she could never fully appreciate what she gave him, how this sort of love made him glow inside with trust and affection.

_Before you, no-one truly wanted me… and I have you and you love me. I am complete._

The zipper made a rasping sound as she opened it and then she was pulling at the fabric at his hips. Her gaze flicked to his briefly and when she caught his smile, she narrowed her eyes and paused in what she was doing. A moment was shared between them and when she grinned again, he almost laughed with delight. Instead, he lifted his hips slightly and so she pulled off his trousers, tossed them off the bed and then got rid of her robe too. Kristen crawled on top of him then and when she lay down, his erection was pressed against her stomach and it almost made him wince with how raw it felt. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and he held her close. 

She kissed his chest and then stilled for a moment or two, just looking into his eyes. ‘I should mention something before we take this further,’ she said, ‘I know how you like directives and such, after all…’

‘You can tell me anything,’ he replied, though he was still slightly distracted by that throbbing hardness pressed between both of their bodies.

‘I probably won’t be able to take as much as I did last time. Back then… we had one hell of a lot of pent-up tension to get out of our systems. Today… I am still worn from what happened during the away mission and so… as much as I love your enthusiasm…’ She trailed off then, clearly hoping he would intuit the rest.

‘It is alright,’ he told her, ‘I understand. I do not expect more than you can give… and if you need to stop, you must tell me.’

She smiled again. ‘Let’s just do it once and then I’ll sleep for a while. After that, I might be able to go again. We’ll just have to see, okay?’

He nodded. ‘Of course.’

Kristen kissed his chest. ‘We have time to spend together after all…’ She kissed him there again. ‘Would you mind if I took over for a while?’ Another kiss and a lick too. ‘There’s something I’ve wanted to do… and I want to do it now…’ Another lick. ‘Is that alright?’ Another kiss. ‘Hmm? Is that okay, love?’

By then, he was too lost in her to care. He nodded again when she looked up to check his face and at that, her expression took on a touch of playfulness and she started to kiss her way down his body with slow tenderness. 

Data’s hands moved of their own volition, landing carefully at the back of her head to hold her there. The lower she got, the more he realised what it was she wanted to do. It seemed wrong at first, that she should want to give him so much pleasure when she’d only just come back from hell, but he’d given her his permission already and it was clear that this was what she wanted. And so he stayed rather still and just watched her as she took his hardness in her hand and then started to lick it.

Years and years had passed since he’d been in this specific situation and even then he hadn’t felt it. He’d been curious but that had been it; anything deeper had not been possible. But Data felt it now alright and it was almost shocking in how good it was. When Kristen exchanged licks for slow, intense sucking, he found that he had to close his eyes to bear it for watching her do that was far too much. As she sucked, her tongue moved too and one of her hands moved to grasp him firmly at the base. He felt a shiver roll through him and his hips moved a little; swaying softly to match the rhythm she’d created. 

It occurred to Data that he could spend hours doing this every single day and never get tired of it. He had overheard human men say such things in the past, before he had emotions, and had thought it odd. What could be so wonderful about oral sex to have one wish to spend hour upon hour receiving it? He had always thought that giving it should be better… and though he did like to give it, he now knew that he’d found a new favourite facet of his sexuality. Receiving it was unreal in how great it felt. The want to tell Kristen that everything she was doing was splintering him inside with bliss and pleasure was there but when he tried to speak, all he could do was make soft moaning sounds. 

He swore, just once, and then he opened his eyes again and dared to take another look at her. Kristen was concentrating too much to realise she was being watched. Everything she did was loving and tender; there was nothing rushed or acutely salacious. Data moaned again at the sight of her soft lips wrapped around that thick, hardened part of himself. That contrast in their skin tones was always there but at that moment there was something truly erotic about it. Kristen took a breath, releasing him briefly, and then when she started to lick him again he simply lost control. As soon as he started to climax, she covered him with her open mouth and caught all of it.

Overwhelmed, Data rested his head back again and let go of her hair so he could grasp at the bedclothes instead, gritting his teeth as the orgasm flooded each and every one of his reactive sensors. For a few long seconds he felt out of control, not that it showed. It was just the sense of release. The indescribable joy. And then it began to fade and he was aware that Kristen was moving to lie down atop his chest again. He lifted trembling arms and held her close to him, wondering why he was finding it so hard to focus. 

‘ _Enterprise_ to Commander Data, do you read me?’ she teased, laughing a little but not unkindly, ‘are you there, Commander? Please respond!’

‘I read you, Lieutenant,’ he managed, and then he was laughing too. There was absolutely nothing about this that was amusing and yet he was laughing. It was odd but pleasing.

Kristen held his face and looked into his eyes. ‘Was that good? Did you like it?’

‘Very much,’ he said.

‘See… when you have a girlfriend, you get that sort of thing all the time,’ she informed him. To anyone else this kind of information would be blatantly obvious but to Data it was new and he wanted to hear it and learn about such things. ‘Getting used to being in a relationship with someone special isn’t all about working out how to be together in the ways we discussed earlier on. Sometimes it's just about pleasure and fun and enjoying each other. Do you understand, love?’

He nodded. ‘Yes… and now I think I owe you some pleasure in return…’

‘You can take more time if you need to,’ she said.

Data didn’t need time. He was an android, after all. He turned her onto her back and then he released her from his arms so that he could move to kneel between her legs. Kristen watched all of this with mild confusion but when he parted her legs and came to lie on top of her instead, she started to smile. He kissed the side of her neck, kissed and sucked both of her breasts for a few moments and then he rested his forehead to hers. 

‘You literally never get tired,’ she said, though it sounded as though it was something she was still trying to come to grips with rather than a statement that was put to him.

‘Never,’ he replied, nuzzling her nose with his, ‘or at least not physically,’

‘Well, I do,’ she said, ‘or… at least that’s what I thought just a short while ago. Now we’re getting into this… uhnnn….’

He was kissing her neck again, sometimes biting it gently.

‘Mmm… now we’re getting… into… what was I saying?’ She released a deep breath. ‘Maybe I won’t want to sleep after all… uhnnn…. in fact, I’m suddenly not feeling all that tired, really…’

Data smiled into her neck and then he settled his hips between her open thighs. Kristen gasped when he started to ease himself inside her and then she was grasping at his lower back and moaning instead. ‘I will please you and then you will rest,’ he told her. She didn’t seem to be listening and so he repeated those words again.

Kristen angled her hips to take the rest of him in. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were darker than ever but it was clear that she was happy and finding cathartic pleasure in what they were sharing. It was almost as though they’d never been forced apart, that the dangers and abuses on Komos B had never occurred. Data smiled when she wrapped her legs around him and then pulled his face to hers for another kiss. 

As he started to sway above her, he decided to leave conversation until later, when she was spent and her body reminded her that she was still recovering from numerous ordeals. In the meantime, he would give her all the love she needed and would let her direct what they shared. 

She was a tired but enthusiastic lover for this coupling. Just before she came, she lifted one of her legs and hooked it over Data’s shoulder. He was surprised by this but when he continued to thrust into her, he realised the depth this new position allowed and soon they were both climaxing together; hard, bright pleasure that was hot and intense. Kristen called his name and tears of relief rolled down her cheeks. He held her arms down above her head and kissed her as the bliss peaked and then, slowly, began to retreat within them both.

‘I love you so much, Data,’ she whispered, between those fervent kisses.

‘I love you too,’ he told her.

Kristen laced her fingers between his, holding both of his hands as they remained held down above her. He stopped kissing her then and looked down at her face. Her kitten-lashes were tipped with tears but she was smiling. ‘Again?’ she said, ‘rest is over-rated, don’t you think?’

Data gave her a lopsided smile and then he laughed.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I’m dedicating this one to Dezzy. Thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters right from the beginning – I can never fully express how grateful I am for that. You have become a valued friend, as Lieutenant Commander Vulnerable Dumpling would say, and I heart you so much. 

Shout out to Pammy, who is the beta reader of my wildest dreams. Thank you for all you do. I love you.


	42. Real Love

The _Enterprise_ sailed through space at a low warp, her destination being Valtal IV, the planet where the colonists had fled from under the tyranny of Yhea Tal. Captain Picard had instructed a few days of recovery for his senior officers after recent events and so the bridge was overseen by a rotating crew of up and coming Lieutenants and Ensigns. Apart from some routine correspondence with Starfleet Command and the elders of Valtal IV, life aboard ship was fairly quiet. Many officers requested to take their shore leave upon completion of the current mission and so it seemed that for a while at least, life was going to be relatively free of strife for almost everyone.

Dolan and his daughter Katalia had bonded again and it was common to catch sight of them spending time together in the ship’s school or just wandering through the decks. It was decided that their memories would not be erased after all, given how secretive they were in general and how they posed no threat to anyone. They simply wanted a new start; a clean page and that much was readily granted. Commander Riker enjoyed a day of rest in his quarters with Counselor Troi and then went about spending some time with his new friend to check on their wellbeing. It was clear that he and Dolan had formed a bond during their time on Komos B and Troi respected that, often accompanying them on their walks about the ship. 

Katalia was a very quiet child, but given the nightmare she had come from that was no surprise. Troi spent much of her recreational time teaching her how to draw pictures and express herself with colour in the art centre of the ship’s school. The officer in charge of child education there, Mrs Ernorr, gave her free reign to use the facilities and so many a quiet hour was passed with paper and crayons and paints. It gave Dolan some spare time to recreate and talk with Riker in TenForward.

Dolan’s views on what Ria had done to him in the prison never failed to surprise the First Officer. He had forgiven her already and seemed to bear no malice for what she had done. Riker tried to explain that he and his fellow officers would find that a little hard to accept but infinitely patient and in complete control of his resolve, Dolan assured him he was being truthful. There was little reason to doubt him beyond personal judgement and so, somewhat awed by the capacity of Dolan’s forgiveness, Riker believed him and respected him immensely for it too.

Dolan had become a dear friend. Riker would always stay in touch with him from now on.

*

Captain Picard spent a lot of time with Wesley Crusher and his companion, The Traveller, trying to fathom just what had happened down on the planet when it came to the miracle that had been performed. Since the event of Wesley bringing Dolan back to life, the young man had been remarkably affected. He had grown withdrawn but not in a negative sense. He was much more contemplative and his words, when he offered them, were always informative and deep.

Over some tea one afternoon in his ready room, Picard asked Wesley to relive the experience from his point of view and found the young man was unable to make sense of how he had achieved the impossible. He remembered the sight of blood and feeling helpless to do anything about it. If anything, he had felt bad for being there in the cell at all, given that he had had no time to make bonds with the people there and most especially Dolan himself. The Traveller had guided him in putting his hands over the wounds and then, unbelievably, the man beneath him had breathed again and sat upright, as though he had been asleep instead of dead.

Picard sipped from his cup, trying to empathise with what Wesley had experienced. 

It was clear that the event was not borne of some advanced education The Traveller had exposed him to over the past few years. This was not something that Wesley had expected. He appeared in awe of the whole thing, as though he had experienced it as a spectator instead of a direct participant. Every time they ran through the story, Wesley would gesticulate with his hands, looking down at them as they were now alien to his being. 

The ability to bring someone back from the dead had come from those hands and often, Picard was distracted by them too, wondering how such a miracle could have happened. He had to concur with The Traveller’s observation that Wesley had long been intellectually advanced when compared with others of his age. Nor could he argue with the blatant fact that there had always been something different about him. 

He remembered visiting the Crusher home back when Jack was still alive. Wesley’s Father and Beverley’s deceased husband had been a firm friend of Picard’s and so spending time with his family was an occasional habit he had enjoyed and relied upon. Through that he got to know the boy when he was still that; a boy. A boy who had an IQ that was way advanced to that of normal children and a boy who had often surprised both he and his parents with his receptive attitude to time, space, energy, matter and anti-matter.

But to view Wesley as a man who had a grasp of those things beyond what was considered linear in science was incredible. Picard wanted to know how and why it had been possible that he had resurrected Dolan, but instead of being provided with answers he was greeted with a vague response.

‘Wesley has evolved just a step beyond what humankind can currently perceive. He looks no different to you and from his perspective, he hasn’t changed at all. But inside him, inside the very core of what he is, he is a contrast to what you may know as… normality,’ The Traveller said, as calm as ever.

‘That makes sense, even to a two-dimensional mind like mine. But the human consciousness hungers and feeds on knowledge. If there is any way you can translate to me what has happened, I would be very grateful,’ Picard replied, not quite ready to throw in the metaphorical towel.

Wesley looked up from the table, having listened to the conversation about himself for some time. ‘I don’t think there is any way to explain it. It just… happened. It doesn’t make sense to me, so I can’t explain it to you. But if ever I find a way to, I’ll be in touch at once,’ he said.

‘So we should leave it to evolution and hope that, someday, we can come to understand it beyond the realms of physical time?’

‘I would say so,’ The Traveller responded. 

And that was as much of an explanation as could be offered. 

Clearly, The Traveller knew more about the situation but as usual when being a witness to the spiritual and mental growth Wesley was undertaking, Picard decided to be as impartial as he could muster. He put his faith in their alien friend that had a hand in the young man’s guiding of his fate, knowing he could be trusted.

*

Elsewhere on the ship, Lieutenant Commander Data was doing his best to make the most of his off-duty time. He had expected to be summoned to the bridge on occasion for routine matters but as a couple of days passed, he was left in complete peace. 

He had spent the night in Lieutenant Harper’s quarters on the day that they had all returned to the ship but then the following day his girlfriend and he returned to his rooms for a change of scenery. She preferred his rooms to her own after all and he wasn’t about to argue. Lieutenant Barclay had fed and watered Spot adequately during their absence but still the little feline seemed to be quite pleased to see him home again as she wound her way round his legs and purred her affection constantly when they got through the door. Kristen picked her up and cooed over her. Data watched that with a further sense of completion. Even this part of his life had fallen into place. All was well.

The first full day of their recreational time was spent in a way he was sure he would always remember fondly. He ate a light meal with Kristen in the morning and then spent some time embarking on a new painting project as she updated her personal log and sent some messages to her regular patients. She left him to concentrate for a couple of hours and then interrupted him mid-afternoon, interested in what he was working on. It was an image of Solomor, the prison they had endured together. The sky behind the morbid structure was bright and blue, indicating some hope for the focus of his inspiration, but the prison itself was stone-grey and foreboding. Kristen was fond of his attention to detail, but somewhat curious as to his choice of colour and composition. 

They discussed the piece for some time, sharing ideas on translating what they’d been through from mental image to illustration and then eventually, it was agreed that he would take some time to reflect upon it, to see if anything changed in his perception. 

They decided to take a walk about the ship together in the afternoon, to get a feel of those corridors and turbolifts again, to indulge themselves in the feeling of being at home. Somewhere on deck nine they encountered Dolan, his daughter and Commander Riker during one of their daily strolls. Katalia remained shy and kept her face downturned throughout their conversation, despite the innocent questions they posed to her. Kristen made a mental note of how the girl was adapting to her integration aboard the ship and decided to speak with her mentor about it, in hope she could spend see her in counsel before they left the ship. It even made her wonder about child psychology, for it seemed to be an interesting concept and worthy of further study.

After that, they paid a visit to TenForward and spent some time with Guinan, discussing their recent mission with her. It was oddly cathartic talking about what had happened to someone who wasn’t directly involved. Guinan responded to their revelations with her usual calm interest, only asking questions when it seemed obvious that one of them was struggling to explain a development. The story sounded enormously dramatic when retold but it helped somehow, to come to terms with what had come to pass.

Data found himself adapting to being in a relationship very easy indeed. Being tactile and close with Kristen felt like the most natural thing in the world and he felt connected to her almost as though an invisible thread joined their bodies and minds. He barely thought about holding her hand, putting his arm around her waist or touching her in general, as all of those things seemed to happen of their own accord and she responded naturally and with subtle encouragement. He did his best to be receptive as to her needs and found a great satisfaction in observing her relax and enjoy herself in a place that had previously been uncomfortable for her. TenForward was a good place for her to be, once more. She was happiest when he was close to her and seemed to pay rapt attention to his share in telling their tale. In fact, she watched him all the time and when she smiled at him, it was clear that she was lost in love and complete devotion.

Guinan spent some time conversing with them and then headed off to circulate the room, asking her patrons if they needed anything, taking orders and the like. It gave the couple some time alone to share reflections on Ria, who was currently still held in the brig, Dolan and all the others they had met over the past week. Looking back on the bizarre costumes and behaviours they had been expected to undertake, it seemed almost surreal now. 

Data’s memories of the whole experience were crystal clear and perfectly accurate but even he had to agree that it felt like another world to where they were currently.

After a few drinks, they took a slow walk back to his quarters. 

For a while they sat on his sofa and paid attention to Spot, who remained fussy that her Master had come home. Cats were hardly known for their loyalty but she was definitely more affectionate and submissive than usual. It inspired Kristen to share some more stories of her family life. Some of the pets she had as a child and how her bonds with both them and her brothers had provided her with a consistent sense of being needed. It was a most fascinating time for Data and when he had listened and responded sufficiently to her nostalgic disclosures, he told her about his earlier experiences of understanding the human affection for companionship. 

He reiterated his earliest days upon the _Enterprise D_ , events they had discussed when she was his Counselor, and he reminded her of how he had struggled at first to understand the social interactions of the people he now considered to be his friends and how they helped him to join in and be a part of the team. Having Spot there as a companion had often been helpful during those years, though he was sure she could never be aware of it. The previous version of himself felt so far away now, almost like a friend he had once known and then had drifted from. 

Kristen repeated her thoughts on how she could barely imagine him without feelings, given how their entire friendship had evolved from a professional agenda to maintain them. With her encouragement, Data divulged examples as to his previous emotionless state, reliving times when it had left him as something of an outsider. She showed sympathy where it wasn’t necessary but he appreciated it anyway. She had the kindest, most loving soul.

They ate dinner together and then later he played violin for her for the first time – a Bach sonata that was utterly hypnotising. She had been aware of his musical interests since he told her of his interest in painting but she had never heard him play. He performed a few more pieces that had been favoured in concerts past and she sat on his sofa throughout, watching him with quiet respect, her knees drawn up to her chin. It went on for over an hour but to Kristen it felt like minutes. She had never heard anyone play with such expertise or soul. It brought tears to her eyes on occasion but she wiped them away without him noticing, not wanting him to cease in gifting her with such artistic skill and heart-rending beauty.

When he was done, Data put his violin back in its case and asked her for a fair review. Kristen claimed to be biased but professed her lavish compliments all the same. She seemed heightened in her mood after that, sitting with him and asking him questions about all of his favourite pieces. Data told her about his ability to play the guitar, flute and cello and then his interest in learning other, more exotic instruments. They discussed the arts until nightfall came and then she changed the subject, wanting to talk about different things.

Data followed her when she approached his painting of Solomor and agreed when she suggested that a moodier backdrop of colour may enhance the intensity of the piece. He considered working on it right away but then she took his hand and pulled him away from the canvas, telling him that it could wait for now and she had other ideas. 

Her arms around his neck were an instant distraction and he responded with heated enthusiasm when she finally kissed him and pushed herself against his body. Data had felt a mounting anticipation between them throughout the day but he hadn’t wanted to act on those feelings, believing it would be right to let her set the pace. She had been through so much recently and he wouldn’t dare try to seduce her when she could still be harbouring dark memories or feelings that needed time to heal. It seemed his want for physical intimacy was mutual after all however and as they kissed and kissed, Kristen led him through to his sleeping area, urgency building in her touches.

It was as though she understood that these times were still very intense for him and didn’t mind at all being the one to set their passions in motion. Data was spellbound by her, his head tilted and his eyes wide and watchful as she removed each item of clothing before him with slow determination. By the time she was done, Data found himself unable to restrain himself when faced with her naked form. He reached and pulled her into his arms and then he lay her down on the bed, reciprocating her smile of tender excitement. 

She held his face and gazed up at him. ‘I love you, Data,’ she whispered.

‘I love you too,’ he replied, ‘what would you like me to do? How can I please you?’

‘Just go with whatever feels natural,’ she encouraged, ‘but let’s start with getting you undressed. I don’t know why but you always seem to forget that part,’

‘It is likely because I enjoy taking your clothes off first so that no time is wasted in seeing you naked,’ he responded, honest rather than flirtatious.

She smiled at him. ‘You can have no idea how handsome you are,’ she said, her eyes filled with desire, ‘just think if things had worked out for us much earlier than they did… we could have been doing this for over a year, Data.’

He started to unfasten his trousers. ‘It was not meant to be that way,’

‘But if it _had_ been that way…’

He left the fastenings open and then took off his jumpsuit top. ‘It is pointless wondering as to what might have been. What matters most is what we have now; each other.’

Kristen released a contented sigh and then she reached for him with both hands. ‘I’ll never want anyone else but you. You know that, right?’

‘I could never be so complacent as to assume.’ Shirtless, he came to cover her body and then he used strong arms to shift her into the centre of the bed, something that made her giggle in response. ‘But if I continue to be as fortunate as I am right now, you will remain with me forever and we can spends days… weeks… months… years… making up for all of the lost time that we were robbed of whilst still trying to overcome all of the obstacles that came between us.’ He settled himself between her open thighs and then he took his time in kissing her breasts; something he knew that brought them both a great deal of fleshly joy. ‘As much as I live in hope that you will continue to love me, what seems more pertinent to me is to always remind you of how devoted and committed I am to you, Kristen. Each day I lived before we met seems wasted now. You brought me to life.’

‘You’re not Pinocchio,’ she said, with a lick of amused laughter.

Data paused then and looked into her eyes. ‘That all depends on who you ask,’ he said.

‘Cryptic,’ she replied, ‘but funny. You were never a wooden boy…’

‘I was never a boy at all,’ he agreed.

She settled her arms around his neck. ‘Perhaps not physically…’

‘I was perhaps once a boy on an emotional level… but since we fell in love I have most certainly become a man.’

Kristen’s laughter was more heated this time. ‘Have I corrupted you?’

That particular word had a specific meaning to Data, one that was connected to his self-diagnostics and any internal computing problems that they might present, but as he considered what she was saying he realised that she wasn’t referring to his mechanics. She was asking if she had taken away his innocence and when he really thought about it, he accepted that she had. ‘Yes,’ he replied, ‘and I thank you for that. I would gladly be who I am now over any previous version of myself, Kristen. Through our time alone together, I grow more and more each day.’

Her laughter faded and she moved her hands to hold his face. ‘I love you so much. Every time I look at you, I fall for you deeper still.’ 

Data was sure those words would have taken his breath away, had he any breath to start with. As he reached for his cock and eased it inside her, he found himself almost overwhelmed by his hunger for her and in hardly any time at all, he was thrusting into her and Kristen was writhing beneath him in such a way that drove him mad with hunger. 

She spoke to him throughout all they shared; telling him over and over that she loved him and that he made her feel more than she could handle. The more she said, the more frenzied he felt and by the culmination of their shared needs, he was so lost in her that the pleasure was almost painful in its intensity. When it was over and they were both basking in the aftermath of orgasms that were delicious and satiating, she asked him to lie by her side and then they held each other and kissed and kissed. 

And then, just like the last time they’d had sex, she wanted more. He was supposed to be the one who never grew tired but Kristen too was insatiable and always ready for more experimentation and pleasure.

The second time was much slower and more exploratory. So much so, that hours passed them by and Data completely lost track of what time it was. Kristen kept him atop her for a while and then she decided that she wanted to show him some new positions they hadn’t yet tried. Always eager for her tutelage in that specific department, he did everything she suggested and found each and every position to be arousing in differing ways. Depending on how their bodies were connected, he was pleasured to all sorts of beguiling extents and the ever-changing experience was constantly exciting. It was vastly unlike the sex he’d had with Yar, vastly unlike the sex he’d had with the Borg Queen and even unlike the sex he’d already had with Kristen herself. 

All of it was new and erotic. Sex with Kristen was an ever-expanding adventure. The bliss was addictive.

Data was incapable of being drunk on alcohol but the emotions presented to him during this specific encounter made him feel drunk on her. Kristen was smiling sultrily when she wasn’t moaning and whenever their eyes connected, he smiled back at her, his amber eyes filled with light. They even shared laughter at times, both bemused at their own fervour, and at other times their gazes were decidedly more focused and serious. Even though she was well aware of his superhuman strength, she still seemed surprised when he was able to lift her or support her weight in ways that mortal beings could not. 

At one point, Kristen even begged him to ‘not be so gentle, please,’ and at that, Data had wrapped her legs around his hips, lifted her up and pressed her against the wall above the head of the bed. Then he had entered her again and she had cried out in pleasure as she thrust her fingers into his hair and kissed him hard. He held her against that wall and made love to her more forcefully than he ever had before. She let him take her with nothing less than total encouragement and when she came, she shouted so much that her voice became hoarse and she cried wet tears of ecstasy.

Data was sure, by the end of their lovemaking; that it was going to be a most preferred pastime to observe when he was off-duty and much more fascinating than painting or attempting poetry or even performing violin concertos. Lying by her side with her panting and glowing in his arms, he shared that thought with Kristen and delighted in her laughter. 

‘It’s not really supposed to be a hobby, Data,’ she told him, still giggling.

He stroked the side of her face. ‘I understand… but what we do is most enjoyable. I would prefer to spend time with you this way over anything else,’

‘Me too,’ she conceded, and then leaned in to kiss him.

‘Much like with painting or performing music, there are many opportunities to be creative,’ he went on, between those shared kisses, ‘a lover can express him or herself in a variety of ways. I intend to research this matter thoroughly. It is most fascinating to me.’

Kristen kissed him yet again and then settled back to fix him with an amused smile. ‘There’s no need for you to research anything. We’ll just see where this takes us, Data,’

‘I would like to be more informed,’ he replied, ‘so that I do not end up boring or disappointing you.’

She shook her head and laughed. ‘You are too adorable sometimes, do you know that?’

Data raised his eyebrows. ‘Thank you.’

They talked about how he was handling sexual emotions, Kristen very curious as to what he experienced inside when they touched and enjoyed one another. Having no basis for comparison, Data did his best to describe what he felt and was very pleased when she told him he sounded just like a normal human male. She hadn’t said that as a deliberate compliment, but it meant a lot all the same. 

Before his time with Kristen, the two times he had had sex had been nothing like these experiences and he’d never had the opportunity to talk about how he felt with anyone. He’d made a promise to Tasha that he would keep the detailed specifics of what they shared between the two of them and after being intimate with the Borg Queen, he found he didn’t _want_ to share what happened with anyone because it was just too odd. 

Eventually it reached a reasonable time for sleep. Data was mindful that Kristen would need to rest, even if she wished to stay awake with him all night to play and talk, and so he pulled the covers over her and told her to close her eyes. She fell asleep under protest, arguing that she wasn’t tired, which somewhat amused him because she had been yawning for some time and her eyes were dewy with exhaustion. In no time, she was silent and dreaming, and Data held her close. He watched her too; content to simply be in her presence. It gave him time to think about their recent encounters and how some of the situations they found themselves in had given him real practise with putting his newfound stoicism into practise.

He tried to imagine Lore, having a functional relationship with Ria, but found it difficult. He considered again what Dolan had said about his brother. It remained uncomfortable for him to try and view his identical brother as anything but selfish, dangerous and cruel. He’d seen humour from him in glimpses of acidic sarcasm, but when Doctor Soong had told them both he was dying, Lore had seemed truly upset, or for a while at least. Lore displayed denial at first when the news was delivered, but soon it became clear even to Data that he was truly hurting. The compassion didn’t prevail but it had definitely been there, if only for a while. Which now made Data wonder what other emotions Lore was capable of that could be considered ‘normal’.

He knew Ria’s perception of Lore was going to be a little exaggerated and he could understand that to some degree but Dolan’s approval of him had been a shock. Running through the possibility that there was more to his brother than he had thought in the past, Data’s thoughts shifted to the accident that had destroyed his legs. Though accustomed now to Lore’s legs being fitted to his own body, it still felt odd knowing they were not his own. 

Kristen shifted against him in her sleep and he looked down at her, wondering if he should speak to her about those issues. 

Still reflective, he decided to activate his dream program and join her in rest.

*

Their next day together progressed in much the same way as the first; with time spent together in an informal and an intimate sense but then also some social time in TenForward and walking the corridors of the ship. The evening was spent in bed. It was perfect.

Data had been concerned after Kristen had been summoned to the Captain’s ready room for a meeting with Counselor Troi in the afternoon. She had mentioned she didn’t wish to talk about what had happened to her on Komos B and he was almost sure that was what their conversation would be about. He tried to paint, but found himself distracted throughout, disliking the thought of her having to relive the attack without him there for comfort and support. 

But when Kristen returned an hour or so later, she jumped straight into his arms and told him that Picard had given her a field promotion to full Lieutenant status due to her part in the mission. She had been asked to talk somewhat about the beating but it seemed that if she had been upset at any point, she was certainly happy again now.

Data was overjoyed about her news and didn’t want to ruin the mood by worrying, so he ordered some champagne from the replicator and poured it into fluted glasses for them. Very excited, she drank three glasses in rapid succession and talked for some time about how surprised she had been. Data wasn’t surprised at all and told her that. She had done an exemplary job and he would have recommended her for a promotion, if the Captain hadn’t thought of the idea first. When the bottle was finished, she decided she wanted to eat something and so he sat with her at the table as she ate some dinner. Their conversation continued, on the topic of her recent success and other things too.

‘Are you okay?’ she asked, after a long moment of silence had passed between them.

Data looked to her, realising he had lost himself in thought for a while. He’d chosen not to eat with her at the current time but had got himself some sweetened coffee. It sat in front of him barely touched and he moved his hand to the cup. ‘Yes, thank you,’ he replied, lifting it to take a sip.

‘I think something is on your mind…’ she said, ‘but if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. We’ve all been through a lot recently,’

‘You have my word that I am fine,’ he said, at which she paused for a moment, but then nodded and smiled at him.

Despite his insistence that all was as it should be Data couldn’t motivate himself to make conversation as she finished her meal. Kristen watched him on occasion, her mood still elevated from the day’s wonderful news but didn’t push him on the matter. He found he was grateful for that as by the time she’d finished her food and had gone to the replicator to get a glass of water, he’d decided he was ready to share his thoughts after all. 

‘There is something on my mind, Kristen,’ he said, as she sat back down. 

She nodded, as though expecting it. ‘Is it the thing with Wesley? I keep thinking about that… I wish I’d been there to see what he did,’

‘No, it is not that. Though I must concede it was a miraculous event to observe.’

Kristen took a slow mouthful of her water and then sat back in her seat. ‘So what are you thinking about, love?’

‘I have been reflecting on some of the things Dolan has said about my brother. As you know, I have experienced some rather complex emotional patterns as a response to the things he did. It is hard for me to imagine Lore as anything but a destructive individual…’ He trailed off, suddenly feeling very tense. 

Kristen leant forward, reaching to put her hand supportively over his. Looking down at that for a moment, Data smiled faintly and then turned his hand to take hold of hers properly, linking their fingers. He waited to see if she had anything to say and when she didn’t, he gazed back up at her and carried on. ‘I have thought about the way Ria felt for him and I find myself doubting it possible that he could have been kind or loving towards her in return. Lore was capable of human emotion from his initial activation, but he struggled with it consistently, focusing more on negative feelings than positive ones. He was dishonest and bad tempered and cruel.’

‘Ria mentioned he had a temper. Which makes me think that whatever they had wasn’t a bed of roses all of the time. No relationship is perfect, even when you want it to be,’ Kristen said.

Data thought about that for a moment, humming lightly as he was sometimes wont to do. His expression remained heavy as he tried to unravel his thoughts. ‘But she loved him enough to kill for him. I am struggling to understand how she could see through his bad points when I cannot. She was his partner but I am his brother. If Ria can forgive Lore his mistakes, why is it I am finding it so hard to do the same? Even Doctor Crusher said that brothers should forgive.’

Understanding the dark meandering of his thoughts, Kristen stood from her seat and came closer to him, not letting go of his hand. He watched her move with some curiosity but then opened his posture to accommodate her when she motioned to sit on his lap. When she was settled, she faced him and he looked into her eyes, suddenly glad for their proximity. She put a gentle hand to the side of his face. ‘You’re finding it hard because you only saw one side to your brother. He hurt you and your closest friends, more than once. What he did to your Father was horrific. He hasn’t earned your forgiveness or your trust.’

‘Should I not forgive him by default, considering that we are family?’ he asked in a whisper. 

‘No, I don’t think so. Lore is a very troubled being, but from what I can gather, so is Ria. They likely had an understanding of each other that we wouldn’t be able to grasp… because we don’t have the capacity to murder or to betray others as they have done. People look for things they can relate to in others and perhaps they found some sort of bond in their shared madness. They must have seen something similar in each other and taken comfort in it. I don’t know if I want to know what brought them together,’ Kristen said.

Data nodded. ‘I think I may require some time to fully work out my thoughts on the issue myself. I apologise if my being distracted has offended you.’

‘Of course it hasn’t, Data. Muddling through your feelings towards family is something everyone has to do sometimes. I know I’ve done plenty of it over the years…’ She gave him a knowing look, which he returned. ‘And I don’t know if it ever starts to make sense. You have to do your best with what you have, I suppose.’

Data smiled slightly at that and then she leaned forward and kissed him. The concern ebbed away as her warmth and scent captured his focus, taking away the worry in an instant. Moments of unexpected affection had occurred frequently since they had returned to the ship and it was fast becoming something Data enjoyed very much. It was beyond the regular tactility he’d enjoyed with her so far. He had found himself drawn to Kristen for no real reason several times, the sense of slight urgency silenced only when he’d held her for a moment or stolen a kiss or two or more. She often initiated those instances too, finding the smallest excuses just to touch him or kiss him.

The mad fluttering that always made itself known in his heart whenever things turned intimate stirred deeper. She moved her hand from the side of his face to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Eager to respond to her yearning movements, he put a hand under her legs and stood from the chair, lifting her with no effort at all. Kristen made a noise of surprise, her arms tightening around his neck, but didn’t take her mouth away from his for a moment. He walked her through to the bedroom and then lay her down carefully on the bed. 

‘I believe I am growing accustomed to the changes in personal routine you mentioned,’ he said, his thoughts becoming disordered. 

Kristen smiled up at him, her eyes dark and yet sparking with fire too. It was an intense way to be looked at, but somehow it increased his hunger to touch her again. He came to lay with her, settling himself carefully between her legs. Her hands reached to grasp both his lower back and his shoulder. 

‘And you’re doing a really good job, love,’ she replied finally, her tone aroused.

Data left the conversation there, letting his love for her take charge. 

*

Before long, Counselors Troi and Harper returned to duty, along with other members of the crew who’d been given some time to recover. Life aboard the ship resumed its usual efficient pace and as another week passed, it seemed hard to believe the Komosian mission had happened at all. Captain Picard informed Starfleet of their unusual experiences with the planet, suggesting that the people there be left to their own devices until time had helped progress their moral and ethical structure. It was decided that after the Valtalian colonists were returned to their home planet, the _Enterprise_ would dock at Deep Space 2 once more and the ship would undergo some routine maintenance whilst the crew took some rest.

Over breakfast in his quarters one morning, Picard asked Beverley Crusher what her plans were. She and Wesley had discussed the matter already and had decided to return to Earth for a week or so. He was going to resume his education with The Traveller after that and so she would have some free time to visit her Grandmother’s house in Scotland. 

Her first visit there had resulted in some very strange and supernatural events but over the years she had returned there several times to check on the upkeep. Now it was a home away from home and she went back there at least once a year, shore-leave permitting. She suggested the Captain join her, but he had already made plans to return to France. Actually, he would have taken her up on the offer but he felt it would be better to leave Mother and son to spend some well-deserved time together alone. Beyond that, he was looking forward to spending some time alone too, where he could read or horse-ride in peace.

‘How is Wesley doing?’ he asked, sipping from his cup of Earl Grey.

‘He’s doing well, thank you. He isn’t thinking so much of what happened with Dolan, so I think he’s dealt with what he did,’ Crusher replied.

‘And what about you? Have you dealt with it?’

‘Well…’ She smiled absently. ‘I always knew Wes was special, but I didn’t think he was a walking miracle. It makes me wonder what Jack would make of all this,’

‘He’d be as agog as the rest of us. But he’d also be a very proud Father, as well he should be.’

She nodded in agreement and then, looking forward to their holiday time, they talked about the blessings of fresh air and real sunshine that was coming their way. 

*

Counselor Troi had been assigned to Ria’s wellbeing and for her first day back on duty, she spent hours in the brig with her, talking about everything that had happened. The young woman was clearly in shock about it all and was missing Katalia intensely, but more than anything she remained obsessive about Lore and what had happened between them. With minimal security to watch over them, Troi spent time trying to figure out what it was about the situation that she was struggling to let go of.

On an empathic level, she could sense the longing for him and the feeling of emptiness she’d had since he left Komos B. Dolan had tried to help her but had been unable to fill the void with simple friendship. She yearned for Lore so much that it worried Troi somewhat. She couldn’t quite figure out what could be done to help the woman, because it was clear that until she had some closure on it all, she would never progress as a person or begin to heal.

It remained undecided what they were going to do with her once they got to Deep Space 2 and so in the meantime, they spent a lot of time talking and talking… and talking. 

Once or twice, Lieutenant Harper was asked to go to the brig to report to her mentor and each time she arrived the tension in the air was palatable. Harper did her best to be cordial but it was clear from the steeled look in her eye that she was not comfortable being there. Knowing she had plenty of patients to tend to, both her in her usual sessions and with the colonists, she didn’t ask her to remain too long. She sensed jealousy from Ria each time Harper was there, but thankfully it wasn’t an overwhelming feeling. She was hurting, but no longer a threat. 

Sure of that, Troi gained the Captain’s permission to move Ria from the brig to some personal guest quarters instead. Two security officers stood guard at her door all the same, but Troi was sure it would inspire a marked improvement in her mental state.

Returning to her quarters late one night, she updated her log on the situation and then sat to think about it all for a while with a cup of Yridian tea. She’d had further correspondence with Captain Mel Redfield of the _Galatea_ , who was looking forward to meeting her new Counselor. Still she hadn’t told Kristen that her time on the _Enterprise_ was almost over. It seemed unfair to have to break the news. Troi didn’t want to do it. She’d never seen Kristen as happy as she was currently and every time she saw her about the ship, the feeling of contentment simply radiated from her like rays of silver starlight. 

Captain Redfield and her ship would be rendezvousing with the _Enterprise_ in a week’s time, having been delayed by some matters in the Neutral Zone. Realising that she really couldn’t put the matter off any longer, Troi looked up from her reverie and tapped her comm badge, asking Harper to report to her quarters.


	43. Heartsick

In her office, Lieutenant Harper sat reading through the briefing of her first mission on the _USS Galatea_. She’d tried to read the article a few times since Troi passed the information on to her but found that each time she tried to absorb the details, her grief over the topic and what it truly meant had her zone out as the words blurred on the screen. Once Deanna had summoned her to her quarters the night before, Kristen had left Data in her rooms and set off there feeling relaxed and happy. She liked spending time with her mentor and even though she would rather have been at home with her partner, it didn’t bother her that her presence had been requested for a while. 

If anything, she’d been in a great mood following a week of solid rest and romance. Apart from her visits to the brig, life had been wondrously joyful since returning to the ship. Looking after the colonists was difficult at times, but she seemed to be succeeding in keeping them calm. 

It was clear from the start of their meeting that something wasn’t right. She had taken a seat in Deanna’s lounge area and asked what the matter was. The topic was handled with her mentor’s usual comforting diplomacy but the shock hit her like a slap in the face all the same. 

Kristen had sat silently staring through the coffee table between them, hardly able to conceive that she was leaving. She could of course request to remain aboard the _Enterprise_ but as the ship already had a Counselor and a very good one at that, she knew her request would be denied for there was no good reason for her to stay. She could also leave Starfleet and remain as a civilian to be with Data but she’d worked so hard and for so long to get where she was now, that felt like an impossible direction too. How could she quit her whole career? Years of training, education and work? 

Deanna expressed her sympathy both on a professional and personal level, telling Kristen that she could only imagine what a horrible situation it was be for her. Somewhere between numb and horrified, Kristen made an honest remark about expecting to be much happier than this when her first post came up. Since that meeting, where she had asked Troi not to speak to Data about it as she would want to in her own time, she had felt dazed. 

And of course, when she wandered back to her rooms afterwards, he noticed that something wasn’t right. As much as Kristen wanted to blurt out the news and take some respite in his sharing of her sadness, she found she couldn’t do it. Data had looked up with such an expression of gratitude to see her again, even after only an hour apart, that she couldn’t bear to crush him with such bitter tidings. She avoided looking him in the eye, saying she had some work to catch up on, and left him on her sofa as she took her PADD and went through to the bedroom. In there, she had sat on the bed and done her best to not start crying. 

Just when things had started to feel perfect, where she was settled in her career, content with her home and more in love than she’d ever been in her whole life, things were set to fall apart. 

Again. 

Dejected, Kristen sat there for a long time. Data came through eventually, cautious when he asked her what the matter was. Eyes shadowed with concern, he crouched down in front of her and she found she couldn’t answer him. So he talked instead to fill the aching silence, something he was very good at, telling her that he knew things had been hard down on Komos B, but that he was sure she’d recover completely soon enough. He knew she didn’t want to talk about the beating and what happened with Nav but he also wanted her to know that if she ever wanted to vent to him, he’d be there for her. Though Data couldn’t have known it, his sweetness seemed to make everything hurt more. 

Kristen had managed to divert the conversation away from the truth for the rest of the night, but she knew when she finally managed to look in his eyes that he was aware something had changed. 

Now she thought back to the morning. She hadn’t been able to stomach breakfast and that had worried Data all the more. He was expected on the bridge for his regular duties before she was due for her first counselling appointment but he lingered for as long as possible, trying to get her to talk and open up to him. Kristen held his hands and said that everything was fine but Data was far from stupid enough to believe that. Tense with concern, he asked if they could meet later on and she agreed, telling him to have a good day. 

When he left, she sat and cried for a little while, wondering what on earth she was going to do.

Taking a breath, she decided to try and read her briefing again. The _Galatea_ was an impressive ship, her crew a strong one, her new Captain a greatly respected one, but the flattery of being posted there did nothing to alleviate the rising despair.

_My life has just begun and now everything is going to change. I’m going to lose my routine, my friends, my home… and Data too…_

Her comm badge signalled and the Captain addressed her. ‘Picard to Counselor Harper. Are you busy with a patient at the moment?’

‘No, Captain,’

‘Come to my ready room, please. Picard out.’

With a sigh, Kristen stood from her desk.

*

Strangely, Lieutenant Commander Worf had the bridge when she crossed it to reach the Captain’s office. They shared a brief acknowledgement of one another and then she turned to wait, her hands behind her back. Within the gunmetal grey room, the Captain was having a meeting with Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Dolan and Data. Harper came to sit at the end of the table, not wanting to cut in on the conversation. 

The Captain looked to her, pausing for a moment. ‘Are you well, Lieutenant?’ he asked, ‘you look very tired.’ 

Kristen appreciated his concern but didn’t want to talk about her personal life. ‘I’m fine, Sir. What’s going on?’

‘As you know, Counselor Troi has been handling Ria’s psychological treatment since the completion of the away mission. Now the girl has been moved to some guest quarters, she is coming along fairly well, but she is still obsessed with Data’s brother, Lore. I take it by now you know the full details of that situation?’

‘Yes Sir,’ she replied. The mention of that name stirred something cold in her belly. She was sure it always would. She glanced at Data for a moment. He looked back at her with an unreadable expression.

‘Well, we’ve spent a few hours examining the situation and though it may sound like a potentially unwise course of action, we have decided to remove Lore from Mr Data’s personal quarters and show him to Ria, to prove that he is not going to come back for her. That done, we are fairly confident that she may be able to grow as a person and make something of her life beyond her experiences as a slave. We will be depositing her at Deep Space 2, where Starfleet will decide what will be done with her.’

Kristen nodded, taking it all in. She couldn’t quite figure why she was being brought in on the situation in such a formal sense but she supposed it was better the news came from the Captain himself. If he was confident it was the right thing to do, then it _would_ be the right thing to do, she was certain of that. Her heart was in her mouth, but she did her best to respond. ‘I understand, Sir. Thank you for keeping me informed,’

‘Given your personal involvement in the situation, Counselor Troi thought it best you participate in the matter directly as part of the team who will deal with the issue. I am a tad concerned that it may be difficult for you and Commander Data agrees with me. But given that the only person who knows your actual feelings is you, we thought it might be pertinent to ask first instead of assuming,’ Picard said.

Kristen turned and looked at Dolan for a moment, who was observing her with his usual patience. He smiled slightly and she tried to return it, but found she couldn’t. ‘I agree with Troi. It will be hard, but I’d prefer to be involved,’ she said.

‘Are you sure, Kris?’ Riker asked.

‘Yes. Who knows, it might even help me overcome some of my personal issues with Lore. I’m grateful for the opportunity,’ she replied.

‘You’re welcome to it, Lieutenant. Now, we will continue our meeting and you may return to duty. Dismissed,’ Picard said.

She left the room, a low surge of adrenaline in her blood.

*

Off-duty, Counselor Troi returned to her quarters and relaxed in the bath for an hour. Her afternoon had been half spent in the Captain’s ready room with the others and then later spent in Ria’s quarters. The young woman seemed surprised when Troi broached the topic of Lore for a change, asking how she was feeling about him and the situation as a whole. She had been honest, telling her with no hesitation that life without Lore was painful and that she found it hard to believe that he wasn’t going to sail in from nowhere and take her away. 

Troi had listened patiently and then asked how she would feel if she got to see him one last time, before she was due to leave the ship. Would seeing him dismantled in a box help her come to terms with the fact he was no longer functioning? Ria believed that it would and wringing her hands like a grieving widow, she asked if they could organise it for the following day.

Consulting the Captain and Data about the matter set the event in motion and Data agreed to dismantle the security in his quarters around Lore’s body, readying him to be moved to the observation lounge. Troi also mentioned to him that it might be worth showing Kristen the unfortunate state of his twin brother in advance of the following day, just to prepare her for it. If she was to get upset or shocked, it would be better she go through it in private, with his support. Data agreed to do that and after their chat, her duties were at an end for the day.

When Will returned, he wanted to talk about all of it. He recalled some memories of Lore and how he’d put their lives on the line more than once. Over dinner, they discussed how nice it would be to get on with the shore leave that was rapidly approaching. They too would be going to Earth, Alaska specifically, to spend some time alone where Will grew up. She’d never been before and was looking forward to it, given that they usually returned to Betazed or Risa when they had time off to relax.

But despite these uplifting thoughts, Deanna remained distracted by the thought that her protégé would be leaving the ship very soon and that she still hadn’t told Data she was leaving. She had sensed confusion in him directed towards Kristen throughout her time with them in the ready room, but there was no sense of sadness at her impending departure. She was convinced he knew nothing about it. Kristen would tell him when she was ready but the thought of how he might take the news was a huge worry for Deanna. There was every chance that Data would return to that debilitating depression again and Troi knew there would be nothing she could do to help him there. 

Grief was a process, not a problem to be solved. It needed time. 

She told Will that Kristen had her posting and at first he was very pleased for her. But then a moment passed and his smile faded away, obviously realising that there was more to the situation that a simple promotion. It was highly likely that the promotion would cost Kristen and Data their relationship. They talked about it for a while, agreeing that the whole thing was very sad indeed. They both liked Kristen and would miss her when she went but Data was a friend and valued colleague too and the effect of it all could potentially be very serious and detrimental for him.

Eventually, Will decided he wanted to change the subject. He let a silence span out between them and a warmth grew instead; comfort gained from mutual understanding. He kissed Deanna and told her how much he loved her, how much he had always, always loved her. She sensed some nervousness in him, something that a man like Will Riker didn’t experience all that often, and she asked him if everything was alright.

And then he took one of her hands in his, got down on one knee, and asked her a question. 

It stunned her but there was no hesitation when she gave her answer. 

*

Harper went back to her own quarters after her duties were over for the day. She intended to go call on Data in a little while but wanted some time alone to think about things first. It seemed that she’d had barely a moment to think throughout the whole day and now she had the opportunity to take some time out, she intended to use it well.

Sitting on her sofa with a coffee, she stared into space and tried to order her thoughts. Given that she wasn’t ready to terminate her career, there would be no way she would be able to remain on the _Enterprise_. So, like it or not, she and Data would be separated in just less than one week and there was no way to know when they might see one another again. The thought instantly turned her eyes sting with tears and so she closed them for a little while, trying to hold herself together. All of the slaps and punches that Nav had given her combined in his security room hadn’t hurt half as much as this. 

Kristen considered that perhaps a long distance relationship could work for them. It wouldn’t be the first time Starfleet officers had attempted it. They could take their shore leave together a couple of times a year, all being well, and could keep in touch via subspace messages. But the more she thought about it, it seemed impossible that they could remain as close as they were now. A few holidays and some daily correspondence wasn’t going to be enough for her. How could it be? Kristen knew she’d have to tell Data what was happening and taking one last mouthful of coffee, she got up and left her quarters, heading for his.

He was home by then and also appeared very troubled. His recent dark thoughts on Lore would not be aided at all by the duty they had to fulfil the next day and knowing she would be adding to his malaise only added weight to the guilt. Data was sat at his workstation when she came in, Spot in his arms, and a strangely detached look was on his handsome face. His eyes fixed on hers and he said very little as she came over and stood behind him.

‘What are you reading, love?’ Kristen asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

‘I was reviewing my personal logs on Lore,’ he replied.

‘A slightly depressing way to spend an evening?’

‘Perhaps,’ he replied, ‘but a necessary and unavoidable one, Kristen.’

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and she gazed down at him, losing herself in the honeyed hue of his eyes. One of his hands stroked absently at Spot’s fur, the little cat purring obliviously, not capable of understanding how her owner was feeling. His propensity to love, to need love and to feel pain was something lost on Spot. She felt safe against his inorganic warmth and as long as there was food and occasional treats, she was okay. 

Kristen tried to forget the news of her posting for a while, at least until they’d dealt with the current issue. She moved a hand from his shoulder to weave into the hair at the back of his neck, at which Data closed his eyes, appreciating the affection. She stroked him there, gently so, wondering just how many times she’d get to touch him before they were separated by the Federation that had brought them together in the first place.

‘Is that nice?’ she asked.

‘Yes…’

‘Good. Now talk to me.’

Data hesitated and then chose to open up to her after all. ‘I have been asked to prepare Lore for removal from my quarters. Counselor Troi believes it may be beneficial for us to go about that together. What are your thoughts on that?’ he asked, eyes still closed.

If asked that a few months ago, Kristen likely would have made her excuses and gone straight back to her own quarters in a panic. As it happened, the question didn’t faze her as much as she thought it would. Given some of the other issues they were about to face, dealing with Lore seemed to pale in comparison. She was still nervous about it, but it wasn’t something she couldn’t handle. ‘I’ll stay and help, Data. Just let me know what I should do,’ she replied.

He leant forward to set Spot down on the floor and then turned in his seat so he was facing her properly. ‘I need to deactivate the security field and then remove his body parts from the holding unit. It should take no more than fifteen minutes,’ he explained.

‘Okay, let’s get started.’ 

She offered him her hand, which he took and then together they headed towards the rear section of Data’s quarters.

*

Standing just to the left of her partner, Kristen watched him place pale limbs identical to his own into a fabric-lined storage crate. When he’d first opened the unit, she’d held her breath, not sure what to expect. She’d been told many times that Data was almost indistinguishable from his brother but when she finally got to see him she could hardly believe just how perfectly twinned they were. Every inch of Data’s flesh was replicated with astonishing accuracy. Lore’s lower legs were missing, of course, but his torso, arms, thighs and head were there. It was like seeing a dismembered corpse, but preserved in stasis. 

When she felt he might be ready for it, Kristen came closer and took his hand again, a gesture he barely seemed to notice. Data stood looking down into the crate, completely motionless. 

‘What was the last thing he ever said to you?’ she whispered.

‘He said… ‘I love you, brother’. I had to deactivate him,’ Data replied.

‘I’m sure your Father would understand that. He knew something wasn’t right with Lore. He disassembled him the first time, didn’t he?’

‘Yes. He had frightened the colonists. I have their memories recorded in me even now and can easily recall the discomfort they found in his presence. He was too power-hungry to fit in with humans. His thirst for ambition proved to be deadly.’

Kristen nodded. Looking down at those moongold body parts in the crate was one of the most bizarre things she’d ever taken part in. Putting those parts together in her mind and flicking the master on/off switch on his lower spine was easy enough, but still she struggled to imagine him active and walking about the place with free will. The physical sense of Lore’s existence was not an impossible thing to perceive. But to imagine a man who was in every way identical to Data, but with an evil, destructive personality was difficult indeed. 

With a brittle smile, Kristen realised that she and Ria had more in common than she’d thought previously. If someone told her that the man she loved had killed and injured thousands of people, she wouldn’t believe it for a second. Data _had_ killed several times but only because of his duty to Starfleet and the necessity of protecting the innocent. And so Lore had murdered, but he had also had friends and a lover who he seemed to genuinely care about. It was baffling to try and fathom. Needing some tactility on the subject, Kristen reached to close her hand around one of Lore’s arms, pulling it out from beneath one of his thighs. Data watched her, still betraying no open grief, as she picked it up and held it.

The skin felt as real as Data’s. It was a heavy thing to hold and a morbid thing to examine but Kristen felt the need to look all the same. The fingers moved slightly as she turned it over, as limp as though made of organic flesh and blood. The lines on his palm and the size and shape of his fingernails were also identical to Data’s. Her fascination panned out for a few more minutes and then Kristen bent to put the arm back in the box, reaching to close the lid and hide the dismantled android from view.

Data looked down at her, a question in his eyes. Perhaps he wasn’t finished with looking down at a facsimile of his own body yet but she’d decided for them both that they’d lingered enough. Kristen moved to put her arms around him and he responded slowly, pulling her close and resting his head against hers. They stood like that for a while in the silence, the shadows long in the dim lux. His breathing was perfectly measured, no changes in the subtle movements of his chest as it rose and fell against her. She could hear the steady thump-thump of his heartbeat and though it was mechanical, it comforted her more than any sound she could imagine. It always had. If fate was kind instead of cruel, it always would have done.

Despondency framed an imagining for her, gave her a taste of the future to contemplate - a new ship and a new crew. A new office, much bigger than the one she had currently. The full confidence of her Captain, who would consult her personally throughout each new mission. New patients, with new problems. A fresh start for her but one that would ache and throb like a fresh wound. New quarters, where she would have to hang her paintings all over again, put her photos up, arrange her personal affects. And every night she would return to her quarters alone, knowing already that new friends were something she would not be interested in. She would have to sit there in her rooms night after night… without Data. 

Feeling her chest begin to tighten with anxiety, Kristen let go of him and walked through to the lounge of his quarters.

‘What has happened?’ he asked, following her at once.

‘Nothing, it’s just a lot…’ she said, ‘I need to sit down.’

So she did, on his sofa. He took a seat next to her but kept a little distance at first. Thoughts of leaving Starfleet flickered through her mind again but as much as she loved Data, she knew that wasn’t going to be a viable way out of this. She had trained for so long and come so far, to give it all up for a love affair seemed inappropriate somehow. Putting one’s personal life on the back burner was all part and parcel of being in Starfleet. It wasn’t professional. And how would it look to others? They would see a young and previously nervous Counselor facing her first posting, but then giving up a most fortunate career opportunity just for a selfish purpose. And what of Data too? Being a senior officer on the flagship of the fleet, surely he would lose some respect for her if she made that choice? 

So the only remaining option was to try and manage a long distance bond. The mere thought of that hurt because she knew it just would not be workable. Those things never were. Feelings faded because of the distance and every day was a lonely one, living your life longing for the next bout of shore leave. Data deserved better than this. Realising her eyes had filled with tears, Kristen turned to look up at him. ‘There’s something I badly need to talk to you about… but I don’t know how to begin. You have Lore to concern yourself with and I don’t want to add to it all…’

‘I have noticed that you have not been yourself. Given how difficult it has been to watch you suffer, I believe I would prefer to know what the problem is,’ Data replied.

Seeing the concern in his eyes silenced her for a moment. He tilted his head, observing her in the silence and then finally, moved closer and put his arm around her. She leaned against him and didn’t fight it when the tears started to fall. What would he be thinking? Data probably assumed this was some delayed emotional breakdown following the attack she and Troi had suffered through. She wished it could be something as simple as that. She cried against him quietly for a while, wondering how to explain that things would soon be coming to an end.

‘We agreed to encounter problematic issues as a couple, Kristen. You are struggling with something on your own when you do not need to. Please tell me what the matter is so I can try and help you,’ he said, in a soft tone.

Kristen looked up at him, unable to believe that soon they would no longer have one another to talk to or hold or be with in any way. After over a whole year of being in his company almost every single day, learning to appreciate him as a friend and then depend on him as a lover and life mate, it was inconceivable that she was going to have to live without him. ‘Data, my posting came up on the _Galatea_. I’ll be leaving at the end of the week,’ she revealed.

‘You were told this last night?’ he asked quietly.

‘Yes. I couldn’t bear to talk about it then… I’m sorry.’

Data turned his eyes away from her, staring down at the floor. ‘And so… we are to be separated?’

‘Unless we can figure something out,’ Kristen replied, ‘I’ve thought about it constantly and I can’t see how this is going to work out for the best. I can’t leave Starfleet to stay with you and given that most of the time we’ll be at opposite ends of the galaxy, trying this long distance isn’t going to work either and-’

‘It may work,’ he interrupted, ‘I am due for shore leave currently. I could accompany you for the first few weeks of your time on the _Galatea_ until you are settled there. Then, when your first opportunity for shore leave becomes available, you could return here to stay with me. There may be months between our being able to spend time together but it is not an impossible situation to be involved in. It need not result in heartbreak, Kristen.’

She shook her head, having already thought of all these things. ‘You should know more than anyone that shore leave becomes less a regular thing when you’re a bridge officer,’ she said, ‘ordinary Ensigns and Lieutenants can take a break every three months but senior crew hardly ever get spare time. I joined this ship as a protégé and the only true time I’ve had off was ordered because of an assault I endured. Think about it, love. How much shore leave are we realistically going to be able to share together?’

Data frowned lightly, his arm tightening around her again. ‘Some time with you on occasion would be preferable to none at all,’ he said.

‘Even if it’s only one week every two years?’

‘Yes,’ he replied at once, his tone filled with conviction, ‘absolutely,’

‘That’s _not_ a relationship, Data. What we’ve had over the past week or so has been real. Spending time together and…’ Kristen paused for a moment, feeling the sadness well up. 

People at the Academy had offered their condolences for the dangers she might face on the _Enterprise_ , but nobody had warned her of the heartbreak of falling for a colleague and then having to leave that love behind. Soshi had been trouble enough, but she and Data had never really had the opportunity to live a normal life together as a couple, save for recently. This past week had been bliss for both of them. For a moment she felt a stab of anger towards Troi for bursting their bubble, even though she knew it was far from being her fault. She and Riker had all the stability in the world. She wondered if either of them knew just how lucky they were.

‘So… what are we to do?’ Data asked. 

Kristen shook her head for a moment, reaching to wipe away a few more tears. Then she moved up onto her knees and let her body melt against his, arms around his shoulders and faced buried against his neck. He turned to reciprocate her embrace, pulling her closer with the gentle strength that had stolen her heart before she’d even realised it. It was clear that there was no answer for the time being and so silently, they agreed to pretend it wasn’t happening. A few more days in ignorant bliss may just make her final departure from his life a bearable one.


	44. A Funeral

The following morning, Kristen had a nightmare. She was back in Solomor, dressed in her sackcloth Chattelian clothing and she had a tight collar around her throat. In her subconscious she was still in the prison but she was meant to be there this time; she was not an alien trying to infiltrate their culture. She had been born and raised with the other women there and though she was incarcerated, she knew her place in the system. Nothing remotely stressful happened to her in her little cell but still a feeling of low fear prevailed. Then it culminated suddenly and became incoherent – dark, sharp shapes stabbing into her from all directions; her worst fears made physical. The collar around her neck tightened even more, strangling her effectively. She tried to scream but could make no sound.

Kristen’s eyes opened and in the semi-darkness, she sat upright, her body stiff with disorientation. Data’s hand found her waist and instantly relieved for his reminder that she was back in reality, she turned to him, her pulse racing. ‘What is it?’ he asked, ‘what happened?’

‘Nightmare,’ she managed.

He moved himself to put his arms around her and she lay back with him, settling her cheek against his shoulder. His affection proved to calm the fading anguish completely and after a moment or two of solace in his gentle embrace, she looked up at him again. ‘I love you,’ she whispered.

‘I love you too,’ he replied. Then his hand captured her wrist, holding it as he turned his face to hers and kissed her.

Kristen let him hold her tight, all too aware that he had been feeling more protective over her than usual since she’d told him the news about the _Galatea_. She understood that yearning well and so didn’t try to gain more space in the bed when he pulled her closer still, his forehead resting against hers as she tried to get her breath back. She kissed him, thoughtless as to the time. It didn’t matter anymore, not as long as they were together. Data’s breathing didn’t become deeper and erratic when he was intimate with Kristen, nor did he sigh or make much sound at all. Instead he was an intense lover who showed his pleasure with urgent touches and firm but loving kisses. Her fingers dragged down his lower back as he moved to cover her body, holding her so tight her ribs began to ache. 

Data knelt up a little and lifted her until her back met the cool, grey wall of his quarters. She grasped his shoulders as he settled himself snugly against her body, hips nudging hungrily for permission. She moved with him, feeling her body unwind faster than it had before when this aroused, quite spellbound by his confidence. He had learned so quickly and with such incredible attention to detail how she liked to be touched and made love to, she couldn’t imagine finding the same sexual understanding with anyone else, ever. His sensual evolution had been remarkable in comparison to the complexities of his feelings, leaving him an expert on her specific appetites.

Holding her up with inhuman strength, Data kissed her thoroughly. Once her legs had settled comfortably about his waist, she leaned her head back and sighed loudly with pleasure. Even in the darkness, he could see her eyes were smouldering for him and that intensified when he guided his hardness slowly inside her core, inch by inch. It didn’t take long to lose himself in a steady rhythm of deep, upward thrusts either. He was mindful at first of her organic fragility, knowing how easily he could hurt her if he lost control, but then he submitted to their heated flow and passion took over. She told him she loved him more than once. He was feeling so much he could barely respond. He just made love to her, kept her held against the wall, trying to convey things with his body that his emotions and vocabulary could not currently interpret. 

She reached climax first and when she did, she made the sweetest sounds. Data had been close too but as he watched her shiver and moan, he decided that one climax was not enough for her. Moving his arms around her lower back, he shifted backwards and then he lowered her down onto the bed covers, not once disconnecting their bodies. Before she could ask him why he hadn’t let go yet, he put his mouth to hers and showed her once again that he knew her favourite ways to kiss. Soft bites and explorative licks with his tongue made her melt and then Data was thrusting into her again, taking it slow, giving her all of himself. 

When she came again, he felt that it _still_ wasn’t enough somehow. He gave Kristen some time to recover and when she had stopped panting and had managed to ask him why he hadn’t allowed himself an orgasm yet, Data gently turned her onto her front and started to kiss his way down her back. 

Kristen asked him the question again and so he told her he would soon and that she shouldn’t worry – for now he was fine just like this. When he reached her backside, he bit her there and she jumped with surprise, looking over her shoulder at him. He smiled at her and repeated the action. This time, she moaned and flexed her whole body. Then he kissed his way back up her spine, settled himself over her, and re-entered her sex from behind. Kristen moaned and held onto a pillow. The swaying, the thrusting began again, and when Data eventually gave in to his own needs he came so hard that it stunned him with joy. Kristen came with him. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, tingling inside and out. 

Sometime later, she lay on her side with him behind her. Her skin was glowing but when he pulled her over so he could see her eyes, Data saw that they were still dark. Kristen leaned up to kiss him again and like many times recently, he could hear the tense pace of her heartbeat as their lips touched.

‘When do we need to report?’ she asked.

‘The Captain requires us at 09:00 hours. We have just under an hour until we must leave,’ he replied, turning his head to nuzzle the side of her neck and lick her there.

‘Mmmmh…’ She exhaled, her eyes closing for a moment in appreciation. ‘I should shower and get dressed… we have things to do…’

‘Not yet,’ he said, his tender ministrations pausing for just a moment, ‘I cannot proceed with the day at this time. I need you here,’

‘Alright, love.’ She nodded, putting a hand to his face. ‘We’ll get up when you’re ready. We’ve got a little time left together.’

Data gazed into her eyes, the irony of the statement strangely deafening in the silence.

*

In Ria’s quarters, Commander Troi sat at her small dining area with Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Commander Riker and Ria herself. The mood had been a sombre one since they’d arrived a short time ago and Troi could sense already that this was going to be a very upsetting event to observe. She, nor any of the other officers sharing her table space, had ever had an emotional connection to Lore but they knew what this would mean to Data. And also to Ria, who was observing some sort of meditation currently, her hands clasped in her lap and her head hung low. They had attempted conversation with her, asking how she was coping, but the young woman was clearly feeling incredibly raw and had very little to say.

Dolan had contacted Riker earlier that morning to ask if it would be a good idea to join them. But given the last real interaction they’d had down on Komos B, it was decided he should remain in his quarters with their daughter. Clearly, his forgiveness of what Ria had done was genuine. 

Somehow he could accept what had happened to him and not hold his ex-Chattel responsible for her unbelievable crime, or at least the vitriol and spite behind it. Despite Dolan’s Vulcan-like stoicism, the Captain insisted on following Troi’s sense that Ria had enough to go through without needing to face her recent transgressions as well. Perhaps she and Dolan could meet in private before she was deposited at the station but for now that would have to wait.

At 09:00 hours precisely, there was a signal at the door and Troi stood up at once to greet the final two officers they were expecting. If she didn’t know the situation better, she would have been certain that Data had switched off his emotion chip. Her empathic senses could detect a numbness so strong it made him feel as blank a presence as he had in years gone by. But as he carried the containment box into the room, Lieutenant Harper close behind him, she felt a sharp elevation in his nerves. He was very uncomfortable but was forcing the feelings away. 

Knowing for certain now that Kristen must have told him about her departure at the end of the week, Troi watched him set the box down with great sympathy in her eyes. When the senior crew returned from their shore leave, she decided to book him in for a few counselling sessions with her. Just in case.

Ria stood up and following that, Worf did the same right behind her. He was mainly there for reasons of security but likely wanted to be present because of his involvement in the recent away mission too. Doctor Crusher was absent but had been invited. Someone had broken their leg in a game of Parrises Squares on the holodeck and needed to be tended to immediately, otherwise she would have been there to lend her support. 

Standing back from the box with an expression that was devoid of feeling, Data nodded to the Captain.

‘Alright, Ria. We know you’ve been struggling to come to terms with losing Lore and so this exercise has been arranged to help you process the very real fact that he is no longer with us. I oversaw Commander Data disassembling him personally and can assure you, once again, that it was the right thing to do,’ Picard said.

Ria gazed at the box, seemingly unhearing the Captain’s words. He cleared his throat and bent his head a little, trying to capture her attention. Slowly, her watery blue eyes met his and she looked up properly, facing him. ‘I understand your views on Lore. I find it difficult, but I do. I’m not as blind to suffering as you think,’ she whispered.

‘We know you’re not blind to suffering. We’ve seen you suffer, Ria. This whole meeting has been organised so that we can help you progress on from that pain. We want to see you recover and do something positive with your life,’ Troi said.

Ria shot a look at Data, who remained impassive, his eyes unblinking and gold. Lieutenant Harper seemed to observe their moment of uncomfortable eye contact for a few seconds and then something about it chilled her, as she wrapped her arms about her waist and looked down at the floor. 

‘I struggle to understand how you could carry on with your life as though everything was normal, knowing full well that Lore was taken apart and shelved in your rooms like some sort of mannequin. You may think me cruel for what I did to Dolan but you’re _barbaric_ for how you’ve treated your brother,’ Ria said.

‘Now, there’s no need to-’ Troi tried to interject, holding up a hand.

‘And _you!_ ’ Ria continued, pointing directly at Harper, ‘you’re even worse than he is! You share those rooms with a man who could decapitate his own brother. You go about your relationship with him in a place where a dead man is stored in a box… with _no_ respect… as though he never lived at all…’ As soon as Ria had begun to vent, it seemed she had run out of steam. She slowly dropped her arm and the steel in her posture melted away, leaving her spent. Blonde hair framed her face and her tears began to fall.

‘If we are to have any success with this meeting, I’m going to have to request that you do not insult my officers, Ria. If Commander Data hadn’t attended this occasion, you would not have the opportunity to see Lore again at all. You owe him thanks for that much at least,’ the Captain said, his voice very calm considering what had just happened.

Kristen turned and took a seat next to Commander Riker at the table. The First Officer had remained in that spot since his arrival. He glanced at her briefly but she ignored him, way too nervous now to reciprocate any looks of sympathy he might have to offer.

‘Captain, I think we should get on with this. Ria is feeling very delicate and I don’t think it would be wise to drag this out longer than necessary,’ Troi said, in a low voice.

‘Yes, I quite agree. Mr Data, will you proceed with proving to our guest that your brother is no longer active?’

Data, who had been staring into space since Ria’s verbal attack, looked up at his Captain and they shared a moment. This was proving to be as difficult as everyone expected it to be and though he rarely expressed his emotions in front of his crew when dealing with a matter as serious as this, Picard did attempt to convey some support in his expression. If Data felt that, or if it mattered to him, it remained a mystery as his own look did not falter at all. He stepped forwards and knelt before the box, using pale fingers to prise off the security locks. Usually it would take a mortal a heavy tool to do such a job but he made light work of it in a matter of moments. Then, with a distant look in his eye, he lifted off the lid and placed it to one side.

Ria watched him stand again and go to wait with the Captain. Then she approached the subject of her unbridled obsession and knelt by his unceremonious casket, her small hands grasping its edge. 

Kristen found she couldn’t look and so she turned her head away, staring down at the frosted glass top of the dining table. Riker was also staring into a space, his eyes unfocused. 

Counselor Troi moved a little closer to Ria, speaking to her softly and asking if she was alright. At first it seemed that she was, as all she did was kneel and look at the jumble of opalescent limbs. Then she lifted her head and looked at the Captain. ‘Where are his legs?’ she asked.

Picard glanced at Troi briefly. ‘They have been… stored elsewhere,’ he replied.

‘His body is incomplete. This isn’t right! _Where are his legs?_ ’ Ria cried.

‘It was a matter beyond our control,’ the Captain said, though even he didn’t sound entirely convinced.

The young woman lost control then, her sobs starting off as a typical liberation of grief but then becoming something much more intense. She covered the box with her body and started to tremble all over, crying out Lore’s name repeatedly, each time becoming more hysterical. ‘Lore… Lore… Lore… _Lore… Lore… LORE!_ ’

Troi watched for a couple of moments, frozen to the spot with concern but then she moved over and knelt by Ria’s side, putting her arm around her. She was ignored but wasn’t shrugged off either, so she remained where she was. Worf oversaw this with his hands at his sides, one very close to the phaser in his holster. Ria had nothing to arm herself with now and couldn’t really pose much of a threat when on their territory but still everyone felt tense enough to be on guard.

Data began to feel increasingly more and more uncomfortable. It wasn’t the sight of Lore’s body again that was making this hard for him but instead the sight of someone losing control over their emotions in his memory. He understood now that when Ria first saw him, it was an event of incredible importance. Whatever it was that she had shared with Lore _was_ relevant. Seeing her grieve like this elevated his grasp of the situation but beyond that it had helped shape his perception of love. It wasn’t a dream or an escape. It hurt sometimes and startled, he realised that he felt sorry for Ria. Data was learning about loss too at the moment and though his loss was not going to be as ultimate as Ria’s was, he could entirely empathise with the pain. 

‘Captain, I think it may be beneficial to Ria if we allow Lore a proper burial. We could relocate our course to make a short stop at Terlina III, where my Father is interred. I think he would have wanted it that way,’ he said.

Ria continued to cry, Troi trying to keep her from reaching into the box to touch the deactivated limbs. 

‘Are you sure about that, Data?’ Picard asked.

‘Yes Sir. I think it would aid all of us in obtaining… closure,’

‘Alright, Commander. If you would like to head to the bridge to change our course now, we can perhaps spare a few hours ensuring that Lore is laid to rest safely before we head to Deep Space 2.’

Data turned to go but Kristen stood sharply from the table. ‘Permission to accompany Data to the bridge, Sir,’ she blurted. Her cheeks were flushed with colour and she appeared quite urgent in her request.

‘To what end?’ Picard asked.

Her mind seemed to go blank for a moment, her brown eyes wide. ‘Well, Sir…’

‘Lieutenant Harper may be able to assist me in manning the bridge until you have closed down the current situation, Captain,’ Data cut in, not looking her way.

‘Alright. Commander Worf will take Lore’s remains to the cargo bay for storage, once Ria has calmed herself. I will meet with you this afternoon to discuss the matter further with Counselor Troi. Dismissed.’

‘Aye Sir. Lieutenant, you are with me.’ Data nodded to Harper and she joined him. 

After a moment of both of them looking over the scene, obviously very affected by all that was happening, they left the room and the doors hushed closed behind them.

Picard envied them being able to leave at such a poignant time. Actually, he had understood why Lieutenant Harper didn’t want to hang about but he questioned the young officer to see whether Data would make his feelings clear on what he wanted. He may have felt the need for some time alone after the verbal attack that Ria had dealt him but clearly he wanted her by his side at the moment. Though being a Captain sometimes distracted Picard from the more perfunctory needs of his officers, he liked to think he wasn’t completely devoid of basic understanding. Even for Data, who had never been like everyone else and likely never would be.

Troi’s exotic accent broke his momentary reverie when she touched her comm badge and signalled for immediate medical assistance. Ria was now so hysterical it was clear that she needed a sedative of some sort. Worf was restraining her gently as she screamed and writhed, begging that they put Lore back together and reactivate him. 

Riker was standing over the group and it was his eyes he met first, reciprocating his look of disquietude. 

*

As they left the room, Kristen found that she had to pick up her pace to keep up with Data. Together they walked the corridor until they reached the turbolift and when they reached it, he commanded their destination as the bridge and then fell into an unhappy silence. Not sure of whether it would be professional or not to offer her support, she held her tongue as they ascended rapidly within the ship. Looking up at him, she felt her heart ache as she thought back to the things that Ria had said to them both. Though it seemed that Troi was softening somewhat towards Ria, Kristen felt as distrusting as ever towards all she had done and couldn’t wait until she was no longer in her life, or in Data’s either. 

He asked the lift to halt suddenly and she looked up, startled. He seemed to have calmed himself somewhat, either that or he had simply gone past it. ‘Thank you for being there today, Kristen,’ he said, ‘I know that must have been hard for you. Your presence was appreciated.’

‘You’re welcome,’ she said quietly. ‘I’ll be there for the funeral too, if you want me to be.’

Data nodded and then reached to take her hand. She squeezed it and continued to gaze up at him, completely lost in the grief that once would have bewildered her, but now she shared in.

*

A few days passed by and after a short visit to Terlina III, the _Enterprise_ was back on her way to Valtal IV. Lore’s funeral, which Captain Picard led, took just under fifteen minutes to complete. Everyone present wore their dress uniforms, all except for Ria who had replicated a plain black mourning dress from the ship’s inventory. Worf attended to matters of security again and Riker helped Data carry the containment box from their point of beam-down to the shallow grave that had been dug earlier in preparation.

Troi attended also, along with Commander LaForge who was accompanied by a patient of Lieutenant Harper’s named Caroline O’Reilly. They worked together in Engineering, he her senior office as chief of that department. But judging by their close proximity throughout the afternoon, something more had developed between them since everyone had been absent on the away mission. Doctor Crusher made it this time too, along with Wesley and The Traveller. 

Data noted how sad it was that there was only one person there who had ever had genuine affection for Lore but didn’t comment on it out loud.

Ria kept herself together remarkably. Once the box was covered over and marked with a replicated headstone that Worf put into place, the group stood in silence for a few moments. It came as no surprise to anyone that Ria demanded she be left on the planet to fend for herself instead of returning to the ship, when the time came. 

At once, Picard denied her request. 

The question caused a stir throughout everyone present, erupting a murmur that the Captain had to raise a hand to silence. Ria argued, her head held high, that she had absolutely nothing to return to in normal society and that she ought to be given the right to choose her new path. Lore had told her that his Father’s house there, which was close to their current spot, was fully equipped to support organic life. She could live there, if Data would agree to it, and live out the rest of her days close to someone she cared about. She would never be reunited with Dolan and Katalia now and even if she was, she felt too ashamed of what she had exposed them both to, to ever enjoy or be deserving of their company. 

When asked to share her expertise, Counselor Troi admitted that Ria appeared to be truthful and level-headed in her request. She wished to continue her life somewhere where she couldn’t cause any more disruption and on an unpopulated planet like Terlina III, that would be more than manageable. 

Picard took Data to one side and asked for his reflections on the matter. His android Second Officer replied that as much as he did not care for Ria living in his Father’s old house, it would be a preferable place to leave her rather than inflicting her on the general public, where she would likely always be searching for a sign from Lore or someone equally as insidious. Here, she could visit his grave as much as she wanted and if she ever needed assistance, a communicator could be left so she could ask for help.

Picard patted Data on the arm and quietly thanked him for his assistance and so it was agreed that Ria would be left behind. The last time the group saw her, she had clipped the comm badge to her dress and was heading through the twisting vines of the jungle in search of the Soong house.

The Captain updated Starfleet on the situation, giving details on the closure of the affair in full and the planet was agreed to be watched over and contacted regularly to ensure her wellbeing. An exile of sorts. But one the woman had requested herself. 

*

The following day, a meeting in the observation room was held to detail the next few missions the _Enterprise_ would be taking part in after their shore leave had come to an end. Commander Data sat at the rear end of the table, completely distracted. It wasn’t the sort of meeting where he needed to pay full attention, as all of this information could easily be read on the ship’s computer and it was more a matter of routine that Picard was running through it. Letting his mind run through the events of late, Data managed to lose a whole hour in deep introspection. 

In two days’ time, Kristen would be leaving the ship. When he’d left her in her quarters that morning, she had been emptying her closet of clothing, folding items up and placing them in her storage cases. Her counselling duties had come to an end now and so all of her patients had either been recommended for transfer back to Troi or they were going to try and continue with their duties without psychological support. She had an abundance of spare time and wanted to use it wisely by packing her things. The sight of her doing that, slowly taking her homestead apart to take it with her to the _Galatea_ was a horrible thing to see and Data had headed to his shift with a low, sinking feeling in his heart.

_She is truly leaving. She is leaving me… for good._

The feeling was lifted only slightly when Commander Riker said that he and Counselor Troi had an announcement to make. He had proposed marriage to her and she had accepted, so later that evening there was going to be a celebratory engagement party in TenForward to which everyone was invited. Laughter, hugs and kisses followed that and he did a pretty good approximation of someone who was over the moon with happiness. Troi hugged Data briefly and there was something in her eyes that told him she understood why he couldn’t be truly overjoyed. He was happy for them but sorry for himself. It felt like a human way to behave, though that was little consolation.

Off-duty, he returned to his own quarters to feed Spot and then made the short journey to Kristen’s rooms. She was still taking paintings down from the walls and organising personal items for transport. 

Taking a seat in her sleeping area, he mentioned that she still had time to see to those things but she was adamant that it needed to be done. It took her mind off more depressing matters whilst he’d been away and also helped her to accept what was happening. She had also been informed of the Riker-Troi engagement, due to a message her mentor had sent her in private. Troi had been almost apologetic about her wonderful news but Kristen did her best to be a good friend, telling her how pleased she was for them both and promising she would come to the party. Bearing that in mind, she had left out the stunning ink-blue dress she had intended to wear to Wesley Crusher’s homecoming party. 

Given the mounting tension between herself and Data back then, she hadn’t kept the garment on for very long when he had come to escort her to the event. She’d sat him down and told him she was ready to give their relationship a try and then things had escalated quickly, unravelling a great knot of tangled feelings between them both. They missed the celebration entirely and stayed up almost all night making love. She spoke of that precious night to him with a fond smile as she took the dress down from the hanger, holding it in her hands. Perhaps that was why she couldn’t bear to pack it, she supposed. Too many fond memories.

‘I believe we should talk about what is coming to pass,’ Data said, standing nearby and wanting very much to hear her turn and say that some miracle had happened and that she was going to stay with him, somehow.

‘I don’t want to, Data. I can’t. I’ve got nothing to say on the matter that will make either of us feel any better. Every time we come close to talking about it, I feel like something in me is going to snap,’ Kristen replied, looking up at him with dark eyes.

‘But we have no conclusion to anticipate. I am unsure as to where this is going to go. If our relationship is going to end, I am not sure that I-’

She moved over to him quickly and leaned up, putting her fingers to his lips to silence him. ‘Please. Let’s just have tonight, love. The party… the chance to interact with others as a couple, as though everything is normal and happy… it would mean so much to me. If we can get through tonight and at least try to keep ourselves together then we’ll always have one perfect memory of being together.’

Data began to realise that she wanted their relationship to go out with some dignity, after all they had been through. This additionally meant he had some confirmation that when Kristen left the _Enterprise_ in just a couple of days they would not be attempting a long distance relationship after all. 

Suddenly, he realised why she wanted to go out and be brave, because to stay in her quarters and try to deal with the painful cessation of their romance would be too acute. Like a silent, ongoing torture. The desire to keep her with him there, enclosed in his arms and held close to him, was a prevailing one but he knew even then that if that happened he likely wouldn’t ever be able to let her go. It was better to take her to the party and enjoy her company in a more civilised manner. As an officer of Starfleet should. As a gentleman should.

‘And afterwards?’ Data asked.

‘I don’t know. Let’s just get through this first,’ Kristen replied, ‘can you do that?’

‘For you?’ He kissed her, softly so. ‘Anything.’


	45. Together Apart

‘ _What the future holds, no one can know, but forward we look, and forward we go,’ – Thomas Riker._

In TenForward, Geordi LaForge sat at a table that had been reserved for engagement gifts for the happy couple. He was waiting for Caroline O’Reilly, his new girlfriend and companion for the night’s events, to arrive and even though they had been involved in a relationship for at a couple of weeks now, he still felt that almost suffocating sense of anticipation when waiting for her to meet with him. Truth be told, he’d been quite distracted from anything but her since their feelings had begun to develop. 

They’d had a meeting one day about some of her problems with adjusting to working on the ship and their friendship had been immediate. They shared stories about their lives and later, drinks in TenForward that were followed by more stories and the sharing of secrets. Since that day, they had spent a lot of time together, both in Engineering and elsewhere, and there was much more between them than simple friendship. He was crazy for her and she was crazy for him too.

As much as LaForge was excited to see her tonight, wondering what lovely outfit she would choose and how she would wear her hair, he felt a number of other things too. He felt absolute delight at the reason he was in the ship’s bar in the first place – to attend an engagement for two of his dearest friends. To be fair, everyone had seen the engagement coming, much as hardly anyone had been surprised when it became clear that Troi and Riker were dating once again a year or so ago. Things had never been truly over between them, even when everyone had been serving together on the _Enterprise D_. 

They had both dated other people over the years, but it was consistently clear to everyone that the reason why neither of them could settle down was because they just couldn’t get over one another. It was a fated kind of love, one that had been palpable in the air between them sometimes, even during the most fraught of missions. 

Beyond the delight he felt for the happiness of his friends, Geordi was concerned too. The room had filled with people over the course of the past hour and though none of the senior crew had arrived yet, a drifting rumour had reached him that Troi’s protégé had received her first posting and would be leaving sometime soon. He didn’t know when that would be exactly and hadn’t tried to find out. That news alone provided food for thought. Geordi had hardly seen Data over the past few days and he’d had a feeling that something might not be right with him. Throughout Data’s topsy-turvy friendship and relationship with Lieutenant Harper, things had often been difficult for them. 

What worried Geordi was not their intense feelings for one another but that this most recent complication would be a complication too much for them to endure. If she left the ship, how would Data cope? Would they break up? Would they try to keep things going? Would Data be able to handle Kristen not being around anymore? It was crystal clear that he was completely devoted to her and that he’d never want anyone else.

Things were changing. Geordi’s own life had changed dramatically as of late and he was still striving to keep up with that, even if he was enjoying every minute. Riker and Troi were soon to be married. Wesley Crusher had startled everyone with the incredible evolution he had clearly achieved. Many of the junior Lieutenants, Ensigns and protégés that had joined the ship the previous year were leaving to truly start their careers. The command structure of the ship itself was changing and, most incredibly, Data had come closer than ever in experiencing the true trials of being human. 

Geordi wished that things could have been different for his best friend and that some of the lessons he’d had to learn had come more easily. Perhaps if Harper hadn’t allowed herself to fall for a womaniser like Soshi instead of facing her growing feelings for Data, they could have had more time as a couple. If Data had been a little more adept at realising he’d fallen for Harper, he could have resigned from their counselling sessions faster and he could have asked her on a date. The timing and many of the less obvious factors of their attraction to each other had resulted in a confusing period that had sobered Data into being a very receptive and strong individual indeed. His experiences with Kristen had shaped him as a genuinely emotional being. 

But it had also been a rough course for him to travel, one that Geordi hoped he’d be able to heal from when Kristen did the inevitable and, like so many others currently, accepted her new promotion and left the ship.

He looked up, blue eyes scanning the room briefly, and saw that Wesley and his Mother had arrived, along with The Traveller. They made their way across the room to him and placed their gifts on the table. Wesley seemed much more relaxed than the last time Geordi had seen him but given what had occurred recently, it was no surprise to him that he would need to be a tad introspective, just to process it all. It may have been fitting to say that Wesley was ‘only human’, but nobody knew if that was a reliable fact any more, not even The Traveller himself. He was a quieter and more mature young man now but he still sparkled with enthusiasm and had something to add to every conversation.

Guinan brought over fresh drinks and as the pile of gifts on the table began to mount up, beside a large chocolate cake that someone had thoughtfully replicated for Counselor Troi, the small group decided to circulate the room. Doctor Crusher introduced her son and The Traveller to people they hadn’t yet met and also took the time to catch up with old friends. 

The guests of honour hadn’t arrived yet but other senior officers had found their way there. Captain Picard turned up with Dolan and Katalia, escorting them personally to the event. Worf came with a few bottles of Klingon bloodwine, placing them with the others gifts and then joining a small group of security officers near the bar. 

When Data and Kristen arrived, she had her arm through his and they appeared to be deeply involved in conversation. 

Geordi couldn’t help but watch them for a moment or two. Both of them seemed somewhat detached from the company and joyful atmosphere, completely engrossed in their bond and whatever it was they were speaking about. They both got a drink at the bar and then stood to the side of everyone else, silently holding hands. Their eyes were reflective as they watched everyone else enjoying the party and not a further word was shared between them. The mood they were in seemed to be both observational and depressed. Even from where he was keeping an eye on them, Geordi could tell they were blue.

He considered having a word with Data about some of the recent alterations with the crew structure, perhaps to suggest a possible opportunity for Harper that might help matters, but a timid, blonde-haired distraction appeared from the crowd and began to approach him. Caroline had arrived and though it might have seemed a little absent-minded, Geordi found that all other thoughts had disappeared at once. He slid his arm around her back and showed her to the gift table, giving them just enough time for a little privacy before Commanders Riker and Troi walked through the doors.

‘How are you doing?’ he asked her.

Caroline blushed and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. ‘Good,’ she said, ‘I missed you,’

‘I missed you too,’ he replied, with a warm smile.

*

Real vintage champagne was poured and a mobile holographic projection unit provided some upbeat jazz from an old Dixie band that Riker highly favoured. More guests turned up, including a most unanticipated visit from Troi’s Mother, Lwaxana Troi, and her silent valet, Mr Homn. Apparently they had been ‘passing by’ and upon hearing the wonderful news from her daughter they just couldn’t deny themselves the pleasure of a visit. Lwaxana was a colourful, outspoken woman and it seemed that many people there were accustomed to her eccentric ways for their regarded her theatrics with amused smiles and polite laughter. 

Picard especially appeared to grow pale upon witnessing her dramatic entrance and had been circulating the crowds fairly rapidly to avoid a direct reunion with her.

Dolan and Riker spent more time bonding, developing on that friendship they had begun down on Komos B. It was arranged that they would keep in touch once Dolan and his daughter had left the ship and sometimes, when it was suitable, they would perhaps pay a return visit to see everyone. Katalia liked the idea very much too and voiced her thoughts, even though that voice remained shy and quiet. Dolan only mentioned Ria briefly and that was in passing to Commander Riker, thanking him and the crew once again for their kindness towards her, despite what she had done.

The party turned out to be more than a simple celebration, even though nobody present lost sight of the reason they were together. It was a welcome salve over a myriad of convoluted feelings, giving everyone room to breathe and dispel their recent stresses. It was a family reunion of sorts but beyond that sense of loving familiarity lay a deep undertone of resounding closure of many issues. 

Life had definitely changed and only fate herself knew what that would mean. 

It wasn’t just Geordi LaForge who had picked up on that when thinking about what they’d all been through. Emotions were running high due to the return of the colonists to Valtal IV and the shore leave that would begin in just two days. Weeks spent on leave would give the senior crew of the _Enterprise E_ time to reflect, to indulge in rest and in some cases, to repair and heal. 

The band quietened the tone of the event somewhat, changing their musical pace to something much slower and more heartfelt. The Captain, prompted enthusiastically by the Mother of the Bride-to-be, gave a small speech about how proud he was of his First Officer and Counselor. He related a few anecdotes about how everyone had always known they were made to be together and then a few more about what a future they had in store for them.

*

Kristen, standing against the bar in her ink-blue evening dress, put on her best smile and squeezed Data’s hand tightly. He didn’t look down at her, but he did return her silent, physical message of anguish by squeezing her hand in return. She felt steadied by his ability to sense both her happiness for Riker and Troi and the growing sadness she felt for their own doomed relationship. Data knew exactly how she was feeling, for he shared those confused emotions precisely. 

They had been a quiet pair of guests that night. Smiling, polite and open to everyone they made small talk with, they both did their best to appreciate the party as a joyful affair. The music was fun and the company was perfect. Just observing Lwaxana Troi in action made for wonderful entertainment but between them both throbbed an unspoken sense that the pressure was building. Tonight was a celebration of romance and unobstructed love and the room was filled with many types of emotion. Though neither Kristen nor Data begrudged their friends happiness and wished them all the good luck in the universe, it was a bittersweet atmosphere to partake in. 

Kristen had felt her chest tighten with anxiety many times, most especially when Picard quietened the room with his heartfelt speech for Riker and Troi. The things he said, as always, made so much sense. But not to her. They made sense on a wider scheme; that love was enough to keep people going, even when times seemed impossibly hard to endure. But her heart was aching and full of sorrow and she knew that though some people were free to be with who they loved every day, the same could not be said for herself. 

Without Data’s companionship throughout her time on the _Enterprise_ , Kristen was sure she would have lived a very empty life. Looking up at him, she wondered not for the first time over recent days just how she would carry on without him. Of course, life would continue on. It had to. She would try very hard to hold her head up and even when she felt like hiding away to mourn the separation from her android paramour, she would put on her uniform each morning and be strong. 

Perhaps she would try and excel in her career just to make him proud. If she couldn’t quit her post in Starfleet to be with Data, then the next best thing would surely be to succeed within that career so it wasn’t a waste. 

And then, she thought to herself, as he took her hands and led her over to the other couples dancing, perhaps one day in the future things might work out. She could be promoted again or maybe transferred back to the _Enterprise_ to help with some mission or another. Data might be transferred or get his own command. Their paths might cross again and he might find it in himself to forgive her for doing the ‘right’ thing.

 _Wishful thinking,_ her mind supplied, _you know this is over. But the truth hurts and my heart hurts even more._

Together they slow-danced, blending into the crowd. 

*

Data found himself barely aware of anyone else as he held one of Kristen’s arms to his chest. His other hand was on her waist and he kept her as close as he could. Though he’d been certain that his mind would be overwrought with unanswered questions, prompting him to ruin their last real moment of solidarity together with endless chatter, he had slipped willingly into the silence instead and found some balance there. Beyond a conversation about Lore’s funeral and the Troi-Riker engagement when they had first arrived, he and Kristen had said very little to one another overall. The volume of what they’d both been feeling had been shown instead with constant tactility and an occasional, lingering glance of understanding shared between amber and espresso eyes.

_I am losing her. She is not in danger this time and it is not my fault but I am losing her. How can this be?_

An hour passed and Data’s reverie was broken by her lips near his ear. Kristen felt she couldn’t do much more when it came to being sociable and if possible, thought it might be time she slipped away to her quarters. She was saying goodbye.

Data had a feeling he knew what that would mean and the darkness in her eyes only proved that to him. If she left now, he likely wouldn’t see her again or at least not for a very long time and that much was left purely to chance. Unable to leave things on such an uncomfortable note, with so many things left unsaid, he suggested that they go for a walk in the ship’s Arboretum instead and then, when they were ready, part ways. Taking his hand and locking her fingers through his, Kristen hesitated for a long moment and then she agreed.

*

Silence prevailed throughout the corridors they walked and in the turbolift they shared. Kristen held onto Data’s hand as though letting go of it would have him slip away from her at once, as though she was clinging onto him for dear life. Her eyes were on the carpet before them through their journey and she felt torn inside, her grief an almost physical pain by then.

 _I’m losing him. I’m losing the only man I’ve ever truly loved. What did I do to deserve this? All I want is for us to be together… but I can’t stay. This is horrendous._

When in the Arboretum, they continued their slow pace between beds of exotic flowers and plants, subconsciously searching for somewhere ideal to work things out and say their final farewells. A bench at the rear wall provided some privacy and so Kristen sat down first at his insistence, meeting his gaze with emotion in her dark eyes. Her hand moved from his so she could put both arms around him and for a while Data closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair as they tried to make minutes last for hours. 

They sat together in a slightly trembling embrace, not saying anything to one another for some time. She felt the tears threaten to turn to sobs but pushed them down inside. Wailing was not going to help matters and Kristen wanted Data to remember her as someone strong, someone who could keep herself together, instead of a needy and fragile person. 

‘I don’t want to let you go…’ she whispered, her cheek against his.

‘You do not have to,’ he replied. 

Kristen moved just enough to look him in the eye. He had shed a tear too and the evidence of that had left a golden track down his cheek. Her fingers wiped that away tenderly and then she kissed him, sure she could taste despondency on his pale lips. Data wasn’t holding her as steadfastly as he had over recent days. Now, as his hand caressed the bare flesh of her back, he held her gently. Their closeness was tremulous and it was necessary in a multitude of ways but it was also deeply melancholy.

‘I’m so sorry…’ she said, ‘I hate this… I’m so sorry, Data…’

‘We must talk. If things are not resolved…’ An inorganic sigh fragmented his sentence. ‘…Then the future may turn out complicated. If we are reunited… somehow…’

‘It might be harder?’ she asked.

‘Yes.’ He put his hands to her waist, holding her close and yet also keeping a touch of distance between them too. 

‘I wish I knew what to say…’ Her hands settled on his wrists, as if supporting the hold he had on her, reinforcing it. ‘…I want you to know that this is the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do… I wish things could be different for us, Data. I wish that we could run away from this mess but we can’t. I have to leave and you have to stay…’

‘Though I would never want to sway your choices, Kristen, I would like you to reconsider a long distance relationship. I have given the matter much thought today and I believe that it will be achievable for us,’ he said, ‘I am certain I will not wish to be with anybody else once you have departed and so the only viable conclusion to that, if you feel the same way, is to try and keep this going even when we are apart. I cannot resign from this forever. I cannot let you go forever…’

‘I know… I’ve thought about it too... but you serve on the _Enterprise_ and I’m soon going to be on the bridge of another ship. We’ll have no time to ourselves. And when we do get time, who can say that it will schedule well? It might be a matter of a few weeks or even a few days. It’s not healthy to go that long without seeing someone you’re involved with… I know you must understand that…’

Data’s gaze fell from hers. 

Kristen stroked his wrists, imploring him to try and see things from her point of view. Even in a state of dejection, he was attentive to her and so didn’t avoid her tearful gaze for long. They kissed again, this time sharing the growing ache that had been mounting within them both. 

Trying to make sense of everything, turning on her rational psychologist’s way of thinking, Kristen tried to focus on the bad things that had happened instead of the good. She’d made so many mistakes and though they had all been unintentional, she’d never really forgiven herself. The harsh words she spoke to Data the night she found Soshi with another woman. The denial that she and Data had almost kissed, rejecting her feelings for him just because she was afraid of the things her Father had told her. The accident on Loistros and the fact they had both could have faced death. Ria and the things she had done. Terror, hurt and blind ignorance. Paranoia, doubt and pain. Confusion and injured feelings and-

Strangely, the more Kristen tried to concentrate on all the obstacles they’d encountered, the more she realised how much she loved Data for putting up with all of the drama she’d brought to his life. Fresh from conquering the pains of his past and making sense of having emotions at all, he’d opened himself to her and waited and waited, only ever being honest about his love for her when asked about it and only ever patient when she felt pressured. He had been a true friend. Pure and generous and sweet in intention. He had been a kind companion and a trustworthy colleague too. But beyond all of that, Data had been the most wonderfully loyal and giving partner. Each and every intimate moment they had shared had been perfect. Kristen would always be crazy for him. She would always love him with every part of her soul. They were meant to be together. 

They were meant to _be_ and yet…

She broke their kiss and sat back, lifting a hand to her face to wipe away her tears. ‘I don’t know if I should quit my post… stay here with you… or if I should go and let you get on with your life…’ she whispered.

‘You will always have a home with me but I cannot ask you to stay. It would not be fair. Or right,’ Data replied.

Kristen looked at him, her eyes shadowed. She shook her head for a moment and then sighed for a long time, exasperation beginning to overwhelm her. ‘I just… I knew if we talked like this it would hurt more. This is why I thought I should go straight to my quarters. I didn’t want to remember you like this, where we’re both torn apart. I thought if I walked away after a beautiful evening, we’d always be able to look back on it fondly, love. What we’ve got should always be remembered fondly, not as something painful… I couldn’t bear us looking back on the past year with sadness or hurt.’

Data let go of her waist and sat back, hands resting loose in his lap. For a while he stared straight ahead of himself into a patch of Venusian clover, as though suddenly it had all become too much for him to make sense of.

Kristen watched him, her eyes glistening with more tears.

*

The Arboretum was silent, save for the gentle hush of the atmospheric synthesisers, producing their artificial breeze. The room was a sweetly scented one and usually a wonderful place to relax and take stock of things. Data felt he may well hate the place now and never come back again. Perhaps Kristen had been right when she’d wanted to slip away from the crowds instead of talking with him like this in private, but he just hadn’t been ready to let go. That time would never come but dragging it out like this seemed to be making less and less sense by the moment. 

Data couldn’t stand to see her cry and felt that if things carried on for much longer, he might have to switch off his emotion chip for good and have done with it. 

_This pain is the worst I have known. It is breaking me in ways I have not yet experienced. I was fortunate during the years I did not know human emotion. I was fortunate and yet I had no idea. It might be better to feel nothing from now on. I would rather feel nothing than process losing Kristen. Processing these emotions is the hardest thing I have ever had to do._

‘Data?’ she said.

‘If… I wanted to maintain a platonic correspondence with you from time to time, would you accept it?’ he asked, still staring into the distance.

‘Yes, of course I would. Of _course,_ ’ Kristen said, ‘I still love you, Data. I always will…’

‘I love you also,’ he replied.

‘Will you forgive me for leaving?’ she asked.

‘I would forgive you anything,’ Data replied.

She took a shaky breath and though he wanted to look at her just one last time, he found he couldn’t do it. Still staring into the distance, Data felt her hand on his arm, clasping him there for a moment as she brought herself closer to kiss his cheek. She lingered on the contact as though savouring it, a fragile warmth in her aura as it graced against his. Another kiss there and Kristen moved, turning to leave the bench and walk away. 

Data felt that this, instead of their dance at the party, would sadly be the last memory he would reflect upon of their tumultuous affair. The sound of the Arboretum doors closing behind her only helped that note of pain sing higher and then, leaving only a beat to truly feel her absence, Data closed his eyes and cried.

*

The following day, Kristen managed to find a great many things to do to pass the time. She remained within her quarters, tidying things meticulously to the state they had been when she’d first arrived, over one whole year ago. Her personal items were fully packed, her paintings stored and each throw blanket or book or ornament from home ready for transfer to her new rooms on the new ship. In the morning, when the _Enterprise_ rendezvoused with the _Galatea_ , an ex-patient and her partner were going to come and help move everything to the transporter room and then she would greet her new Captain and settle in to the new life that she supposed she should probably be a tad more excited about than she was. 

The aching sting of the previous night was always there but somehow Kristen managed to occupy her time with enough activity to avoid breaking down and losing herself. 

It hardly seemed real, that she and Data were no more. After all they’d come through, individually and together, how could it be that they were no longer a couple? The night itself had been wretched once they’d parted ways. She had cried herself to sleep and now a distant, haunted feeling put a gauze of detachment over everything she put her mind to throughout the day. Kristen felt lost between pain and numbness. A clean uniform was ready on a chair by her bed and beyond that; there was nothing left to do by the time the evening came. 

Counselor Troi had contacted her via comm link to ask if she would like to be present for the departure of the colonists. Though she’d been semi-involved with their story for some time, Kristen found the thought of leaving her rooms to be a grim one and so politely declined the invitation. Her counselling duties aboard her current ship were at an end now and she’d told her friend she was going to review the personnel files of her new crew. Which she did, for a while. It had helped to pass most of the afternoon. 

Between sporadic minutes of not realising she had slipped into an aching reverie of events recently concluded, she worked hard at learning new names and new life stories. Kristen truly wanted to make a go of this new start. Being a resourceful Counselor with a good understanding of the people she worked with was the first step. She’d learned well from Troi and intended to put her teachings into practise.

The rest of the ship were preparing themselves for shore leave, or for some time spent on Deep Space 2 whilst the ship went through her routines repairs and checks. Nobody called on Kristen, but even if they had she would have left the signal at the door unanswered. So she worked and reflected, cleaned and checked. Kept her mind as busy as possible to avoid slipping into the void of her sadness.

_Data…_

Valtal IV was visible from the window near her bed. It was a beautiful planet and soon it would be a much more peaceful one, with any luck. She watched it wistfully for a while, but then the ship warped away, continuing to her next destination. 

For what should have been such a long and gruelling last day, it had seemed to go remarkably fast for Kristen. Finally she retired to bed to try and get some rest, as it was more than likely she’d need it. Even Captain Picard had commented on how tired she’d been looking recently and though she’d avoided his polite enquiries, she couldn’t deny to herself that she hadn’t felt rested since before her fateful meeting with Troi, at her quarters. When she’d found out about the _Galatea._ That day seemed like a month ago, rather than just less than a week. That sense of weightlessness, of feeling like everything was perfectly in place was something slightly comforting now, like remembering a wonderful dream. 

Kristen sat down and stared into space.

_Data… I miss you… I love you…_

_And though I’m going to try my hardest to make you proud of me, I don’t know how I’m going to be happy in the next chapter of my life. I need a sign. Just one clear sign to show me what to do. Loving you is everything but… I am still so damned confused._

*

It had been an easy choice for Data to switch off his emotion chip at the start of his day. There had been a feedback loop that reminded him of what had once been described as a ‘qualm of conscience’. His memory instantly recalled the image of Kristen telling him that switching off his feelings was counter-productive, that the negativity would mount up and not get better until he’d worked through things. But she was thinking in human terms and he was sure, certain in fact, that if she had the ability to access a sense of calm indifference in less than a moment, she would. 

Though Data could never be described as cold when in his emotionless state, he certainly lacked a sensitive nuance that he bore when functioning as a fully rounded being. His peers noticed what he’d done with barely any acknowledgement as they worked, but didn’t comment on it; something he was sure he’d appreciate under ordinary circumstances, had he the ability to feel that way. 

Past promises to his ex-counsellor and ex-girlfriend were not entirely suppressed, however. Once his duties were completed for the day, when the colonists were returned to their rightful home and meetings had been attended and bridge time observed, Data had decided he would go back to his quarters and turn the emotion chip back on in private. 

_I have changed my mind. I must feel this. I must come to terms with my loss._

Even though his heart, artificial or not, was breaking, he still wished to experience human emotion and try his hardest to understand it. Apparently, pain healed with time, or at least had the potential to. Plus, after all he and Kristen had worked on together, it would be wasteful and almost an insult to the memory of their combined efforts to deny what the emotion chip had in store for him. Data could never deconstruct her therapy; it would erase all traces of her completely. He wanted to respect her wishes to the last. It was the least he could do, after all Kristen had given him.

The day’s responsibilities were ordered and mapped out without any unexpected twists. The people who had settled on Valtal IV many moons ago were happy to see their loved ones again and, with only a little perfunctory questioning from Commander Riker so that he was doing his duty as a worthy First Officer, Captain Picard accompanied them for the reunion with a small away team. Lwaxana Troi left the ship with Mr Homn at that time also, bidding everyone a fond farewell and announcing how much she was looking forward to seeing everyone again for a traditional wedding on Betazed. Looks were exchanged and laughs stifled, but Data observed them with indifference. 

On his way to Engineering to join LaForge for some teamwork on last minute diagnostics, he overheard a couple of Ensigns discussing that their friend Lieutenant Ryan Soshi had parted ways with his most recent partner due to finding another, prettier companion. Ordinarily, Data was sure that would have inspired a flash of anger at Soshi’s unbelievable approach to romantic affairs but instead he felt nothing at all. He stood in the corner of the turbolift and listened dispassionately to their conversation, neither interested nor affected.

Time with LaForge proved to be interesting. They had quite a bit of work to do and throughout it; his friend pointedly avoided any conversation that involved his new girlfriend, Caroline. Of course, Data wasn’t detached enough to realise why that was. Being surrounded by happy couples at a time when your first real girlfriend was leaving you was not ideal and Geordi was simply putting that observation into practise. Being supportive via employment of circumvention. It made perfect and logical sense.

A brief visit to Dolan’s quarters to inform as to his disembarkation time the following day ended Data’s assortment of duties. Silent and purposeful, he returned to his quarters and did a few routine tasks. Spot required a feeding and a liaison report had to be compiled. Then he spent a little time trying to decide what to do with his shore leave, given that he’d hardly considered it all up until then. He could easily offer his help during the ship maintenance and reasoned that it would likely be the most responsible decision given his lack of interest in an actual holiday. He had nowhere to go and no-one to go there with. Not now. The Captain usually preferred for someone he trusted to remain behind and given the plans that everyone else had already made, it seemed only fair that Data should be the one to stay back.

_I will paint pictures… pictures of Kristen. Kristen laughing and Kristen crying and Kristen holding my hand…_

_And then I will store those paintings somewhere outside of my quarters so that I am not tempted to sit there and stare at them whenever I am off-duty. If I do not do that, all of my free time will be spent in that way. She is everything and she always will be._

Finally, as the day began to close down, Data left his workstation and wandered over to his lounge area. The painting he had started after returning from Komos B still sat on its easel, showing a prison back-dropped by a strangely optimistic blue sky. A moment’s reflection on that presented no variables worthy of consideration and so he ignored it and left to do what he knew he needed to. 

Taking a seat on his sofa, Data reactivated his emotion chip and felt the meandering return of human feelings, slow and a tad confusing to start off with. First, the smaller things such as appreciation of being in his personal space again and the sense of companionship when Spot jumped up beside him and sought his gentle hand became available to him. Stroking her, Data closed his eyes and let his head rest back, anticipating the growing surge of emotion as it began to build. 

It came in its own time, quite unlike the rushing tides he’d had to navigate in the past. Nostalgia and sadness and a sense of loss were laid before him to consider. Data opened his eyes again and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly aware of a huge want to have Kristen back in his quarters, even if it was just to exchange pleasantries. Even if it was just to share coffee. The urge to see her was a predictable one and by theoretic deduction alone, he had known it would flood his senses with longing. How could it not?

It was tempting to turn the chip off again, to resume the blessed numbness he’d become so accustomed to again, but he refrained. It might take time and might be incredibly difficult to do so, but Data was determined to persevere. To prove in solitude that he could prevail and not lose sight of Kristen’s counsel.

_I will do this for you. There is no-one else but you, Kristen. I will do what I can to make you proud of me. There is no other way…_

*

Kristen lay in bed, staring out of the window at the starfield. 

Needing rest for a clear mind the next day didn’t mean she would get it and she figured that she should have known that, really. As though it would be just as simple as getting under the covers and letting dreams take over! Her subconscious was far too injured for such things. Rolling her bleary eyes at the thought, she turned over and gazed at the covers instead, wondering where Data was and what he was doing right at that moment. It might have been a little more fitting to feel nervous over meeting Captain Redfield or taking a much more active part in daily ship life, but those things didn’t seem to matter now. Not what Data was all she could think about.

_I miss you… I love you… I just need a sign…_

Not for the first time, Kristen thought again about resigning from the fleet. The shame of putting her personal life ahead of her professional life would sting, of course, but it would sting nowhere near as much as being away from Data for the foreseeable future. It was _her_ career after all and therefore _her_ choice to end it if she wanted to. All she could think of was Data and their last moment together in the Arboretum. His sweet words and sweeter kisses. His tears and his asking her to be his penpal, even though that much would result in little more than long-distance agony.

_Oh, Data…_

On the precipice of a spiral of self-doubt, Kristen started when a message began to flash on her computer screen. 

Looking up, she sighed briefly. ‘On screen,’ she said.

Brown eyes, very much like her own, looked her over appraisingly. ‘You sleeping, kid?’ her brother Robert asked.

‘As much as I’d like to be, no I’m not,’ she replied.

‘What’s the matter? You look like hell. How are you feeling?’ This was delivered in a tone that was more concerned than she was used to from her sibling. He looked worried too.

‘Rob, this really isn’t a good time to talk about feelings,’ she snapped. ‘I’m leaving the _Enterprise_ tomorrow so if you want to give me a few days to settle in on my new ship, we can maybe talk about things then.’

He nodded, looking to the side for a moment. ‘Sorry I caught you at a bad time.’

Silence passed and Kristen realised he was likely going to end the transmission. As much as she didn’t want to discuss any of her pains with him, she didn’t want to end their communication on an awkward note either. Especially given how rare their contact was these days. ‘Wait a moment, don’t go yet,’ she said.

‘Okay…’ 

‘Can we talk?’

‘Yes. You know, I did have a reason for contacting you, if you’d like to hear it?’ he said.

‘Sure. How is everything? How are you?’

‘Absolutely fine. I thought it might be nice for the new Counselor of the _USS Galatea_ to meet her niece, finally. Brinn is here and she wanted to say hello to you, Kris. I did promise her that you’d be in full uniform, but obviously pyjamas will have to do for now.’

Kristen smiled a little, despite herself. ‘How did you know where I was transferring?’

‘Mum let me know as soon as she found out. She’s been following your progress and thought I might appreciate knowing you’d had a promotion. She was very proud of you, you know… and so am I.’

Sitting up in bed to prop herself up with an arm, Kristen opened her mouth to reply to that, but found that there were no thoughts to offer. She was too shocked to know what to say. When her Father had scolded her for being friends with an android, she had been sure her Mother would have turned her back on her too. But it seemed she hadn’t and that even though she’d caused a rupture within the family, there was still some love and interest there for her. 

Thoughts of resigning from Starfleet returned again and Kristen’s smile faded away. If her Mum and brother were proud of her for the promotion, there would be even less of a chance of resigning without a sense of failure. A longing for a life in Starfleet and an incredible pull towards Data turned her expression ambivalent and pained.

_I can never make everyone happy, no matter how hard I try… what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with my life?_

‘What’s the matter?’ Rob asked, ‘did I put my foot in it again?’

‘No, no, it’s not you,’ Kristen replied, ‘thank you for supporting me. I appreciate it very much. More than you could know, actually… but a lot has happened since we last spoke and I think things are changing. I’m supposed to leave tomorrow morning for the _Galatea_ , but I’ve got personal ties here on the _Enterprise_ that I’m finding hard to break. When I wake up in the morning, I’ve got no idea whether I should quit altogether or just… go and get on with life on a new ship. My head is a mess. So is my life.’

‘Am I supposed to do the reliable big brother thing now and give you some sage advice?’ Robert asked, eyebrows raised.

‘Nope. But what you can do is promise you won’t judge me if I decide to leave Starfleet for nothing more than personal reasons,’

‘Krissy, I didn’t judge you when you joined Starfleet and I won’t judge you if you leave, either. It’s hardly my place to do that. But what I will say is that if you do decide to resign, it will be a lot of years of study, education and work that you’ll likely never get the chance to repeat again. Think of all the berating from Dad you took to get here? Could you take that again? You’d have to start again from the beginning. Remember how hard that was for you?’

Kristen nodded. ‘Like I could forget.’ 

‘Well… whatever you do, just keep me posted. That’s all I ask.’ 

A little girl with brunette hair, much like her own, wandered into the shot and at once Robert bent to pick her up and place on his lap. Brinn was more adorable than Kristen could have imagined. Just two years old and already she had the unassuming yet inviting attractiveness of a Harper girl. Her eyes hinted at oncoming mischief but she sat still and quiet despite that, obviously trying her hardest to be well-behaved. 

‘Hello Brinn!’ Kristen waved and gave her the biggest smile she could muster.

‘Hello…’ was the shy response.

‘I have to put this little one to bed very soon. She’s had a busy day and is very tired. Aren’t you, little miss?’ Rob asked his daughter.

‘No, Daddy.’ She shook her head resolutely.

Kristen wanted to laugh at that but smiled fondly instead. The child was beautiful.

Rob rolled his eyes. ‘She _is_ tired and her Mummy will kill me if I let her stay up too late. So before we go, I just want to remind you to take care of yourself, Kris. There’s always space for you here if you want it. Or if you don’t, either way. Just be good to yourself and do what feels right. What feels right to you?’

‘Following my heart,’

‘Then you know what you should do?’

‘I suppose you’re right. Yes, I know what to do. Thank you, Rob. I love you,’

‘I love you too, kid.’

Brother and sister looked at another and for a second Kristen wanted to blurt out the truth of how raw she was really feeling. How she’d been holding back the tears all day. Of the reality behind her earlier irritability and just why she was thinking of retiring from Starfleet at the tender age of twenty four years old, when her career was just beginning. But Brinn was there and so full of life and hope, she steeled herself and said her fond farewells and goodbyes instead, not wanting to upset her niece.

The message was over. Kristen swung her legs out of bed and rested her head in her hands, her thoughts previous to the conversation resuming at once. Her goodbye to Data had been nowhere near as perfect as that exchange. From the moment she’d walked out of the Arboretum she had known it had gone badly and that forever now, when he looked back on their times together, he would always close the reflection with an image of her walking away through the flowers in that ink-blue dress, as though that was how things were supposed to be. 

Her last night on the _Enterprise_ , either before embarking on a new chapter in her career or as someone about to wreck her own life for love, should not be spent in this way - alone, depressed, without him. Without that artificial man who had changed her whole life. Elsewhere, Data was likely suffering too. Here, in her dismantled personal space, Kristen was also suffering and there were hours and hours left to endure that. Feeling a tad shaky, Kristen stood and went to her storage units to find some clothes, wondering if she’d finally garnered some sense.

_This is not how things are supposed to be. I know what to do._

*

Gazing down from the ceiling and turning his attention to the PADD by his side, Data had read through his emotion journal, that helpful little homework task that had aided him so well in differentiating one feeling from another in the past. The earliest days of his therapy had been such confusing ones, where he had noted a consistent increase in the desire to spend time in Counselor Harper’s company. He had been baffled by it at times but looking back now he could easily identify the first stages of someone falling in love for the very first time. It was different being inside that feeling, not understanding why it hurt sometimes and why at others it inspired great and nervous joy. 

The nostalgia was bittersweet and Data almost enjoyed the detailed entries, with their reflections and worries and tremendous personal achievements.

_Personal logs – Lieutenant Commander Data.  
Subject : Emotional reflections._

_The more time I spend with Counselor Harper, the more complete I feel…_

_Counselor Harper is kind and patient. I enjoy each hour we are together and alone…_

_Kristen is pretty. I like her smile and the shape of her eyes…_

_Kristen amuses me. I enjoy the sound of her laughter and every time she touches me, I am both confused and filled with contentment…_

_I was distracted today by thoughts of my Counselor…_

_Kristen is warm-hearted and her face is beautiful. Her hair is shiny. I would like to touch her hair and her face. I would like to kiss her. She is a good person…_

_Kristen is beautiful…_

_Kristen is sweet…_

_Kristen is… she is… I am in love with Kristen Harper…_

All of it was a distraction for a while, but now Data sat thinking that the whole thing did seem to be resulting in a great waste of time. Just like before, he felt hypersensitive to everything. Perhaps not because of food or drink or other random stimulants but instead with the tremendous sense that every single part of his rooms reminded him of his dark-eyed ex-girlfriend and of time they’d spent together. 

Kristen asleep on his sofa. Kristen knelt on the floor, playing with Spot. Her laughter as his cat responded to her games. Kristen in his bed.

_Kristen, naked… in his bed…_

Her gasps and sighs and the sound of her voice as she repeated over and over again how much she loved him… how she had never truly loved at all until she had fallen for him…

Had his chip been active during the working day, he would have been reminded of their bond in other places too. Such as when he had first gone to Geordi when realising he’d fallen in love with Kristen, needing someone to confess to and gain some perspective with. On the bridge of the ship, where he’d watched her stand outside the Captain’s ready room after their first kiss in the observation lounge, wondering what she was thinking about and hoping he might be part of it. Working at his station upon arriving home, where they had compiled the decontamination manual for the Loistrons on her birthday. That was the night he’d given her the painting of the sun… and they’d had champagne and made a toast to the lessons of friendship…

_To the many lessons._

Beginning to feel truly lost in it all, Data drifted from his track of thought and with barely any perception that he was doing it; his pale hand reached up and tapped his comm badge. ‘Data to Lieutenant Harper.’

A pause. Realising what he’d done, he tensed immediately, expecting her to not reply so not to enhance either of their grief. But instead she spoke clearly, as though she’d been waiting all day to hear from him. ‘I’m here, love. Are you okay?’

Data couldn’t suppress a small, slightly bitter laugh at that. ‘I believe I have felt better. Are you okay?’

Another pause, this one longer than before. ‘Not really. I’m not okay at all. What are you doing?’

‘I have been sitting with Spot and overanalysing the progression of our relationship, from professional to familiar and beyond. Also, I have reviewed my emotion journal again. That has been significantly difficult to read at times and I am not sure if it was a wise course of action. Would my doing that be considered an act of wilful masochism from a psychological viewpoint?’

Kristen laughed a sad laugh that was both fond and hollow. ‘Yes. But that’s a normal thing to do, Data… in this sort of situation at least…’

‘I am not sure how to progress beyond this. My emotional responses may be textbook in your estimation but dealing with them is proving to be increasingly more and more difficult without you here, Kristen…’

‘I know,’ she said, her voice starting to crack with emotion.

‘Could we not perhaps continue this conversation in person?’ he asked. He leant forward a little on the sofa, Spot jumping down from his lap at once. It felt bad to request such a thing but try as he had to suppress the absolute need to be with her just one last time, Data had found it impossible. 

‘I’m on my way right now,’ she replied and then the comm link was closed.

*

Kristen had been almost ready to set off before Data had contacted her, pacing nervously near her door as she built up some courage. It had only been a matter of time until she would get in touch and make the suggestion of spending their last night together and he’d just beaten her to it and gotten there first. Realising he’d been a little faster than her on the uptake, she smiled faintly to herself as she hurried down the corridor past civilians and other officers, trying to get back to Data as fast as possible without actually breaking into a run. 

Maybe tomorrow everything would make more sense and after stealing just one last gorgeous glimpse of how things had been before, she would be able to go on and make the right choice. Whatever it was. Perhaps there wasn’t a right one either way.

Data answered his door in an instant and caught her in his arms at once, picking her up and throwing himself into her kiss with total abandon. The door closed on its own as always, not that he noticed it. Walking backwards with her tight in his embrace, he somehow managed to find his way to the sleeping area they had so enjoyed together over recent times, only stopping when the side of the bed touched his legs. Kristen was crying already but the tears were diffused with a relief he too was overwhelmed by. Sitting down carefully, Data turned to the side and lowered her to the covers, pausing when her hands pulled hard at his uniform shoulder. 

Kristen was staring at him, her eyes lighter than before, more open. ‘I’m so sorry I walked away,’ she said, clearly trembling. 

‘I should not have let you walk away,’ he replied. ‘I regret letting you go. More than I can say. Please do not end things at this-’

‘I’m not going tomorrow. I can’t. None of this-’ She grabbed the communicator from the shirt she wore and threw it away. ‘-Matters any more. It’s not worth it. I’m going to quit Starfleet,’

‘To remain here?’ he asked.

‘Yes. I love you, Data. I am so in love with you…’

‘I am so in love with you too.’ 

For a moment it looked as though he might argue with her, probably wanting for her to at least sleep on it before making her decision final. His golden eyes flickered over her features, examining her expression with intense curiosity. Kristen was clearly determined in her choice. Try as he might to be selfless and insist she transfer to the _Galatea_ to continue her career, he couldn’t help but fall into the blissful premise of her remaining by his side long-term, staying with him forever. Data closed his eyes and let go of the tension completely, accepting her decision. Then, with more gratitude than he could ever remember feeling, he let Kristen pull him down for another, much deeper kiss.

*

The morning came and with it, a sense that things were finally in place. Kristen knew she had a final meeting with Captain Picard at 08:30 hours and intended to be there as planned but only to tell him that she would be remaining aboard as a civilian, if he would grant her his approval. It was a strange and new way to view the future now that everything had changed. 

Knowing that she would no longer research psychology or meet with troubled individuals of any race to talk them through their problems was _huge_. She would miss the whole routine she’d adapted to and felt that her time at the Academy had been a wasteful number of years, but put in a place where it was between her career or losing Data, it seemed there had been no competition when it came down to actually going through with leaving him. Fate had provided a forked path and she’d chosen the route that would make them both happy. 

It was the way things _had_ to be.

Perhaps Kristen could find something to do aboard the ship that would be helpful in some way… the thought chimed on occasion behind her more prominent thoughts. Data had hardly left her side all night. Being with him again was almost surreal, given that just a short time ago she’d thought she’d seen him for the last time, possibly ever. Once the sheer relief of being reunited with him had been consummated in full, they spent hours talking about what might come to pass in their future. 

Kristen would have to leave her quarters and move to his, given her reasons for wanting to remain aboard. Simply wanting to be with Data wouldn’t be enough to grant her the same sort of asylum she’d been used to in the past. Apart from the suites reserved for royalty or other dignitaries, the best quarters on the ship were usually assigned to the crew, given the length of time they spent living there. Unless she wanted to live in the domestic area of the lower decks, she’d have to move in with Data long-term. But the opportunity to do that was a welcome one for both of them and he especially seemed very eager to have her join him for a live-in and permanent relationship.

At times during their evening together, Data had questioned Kristen on if she was certain she wished to resign from Starfleet, trying to converse about it as casually as he was able. Guilt had presented itself due to being the sole reason her career was coming to an end and he’d told her that at once, wanting to be as honest with her as possible. Kristen assured him that though she would miss being a Counselor, she definitely wanted to do whatever it would take to remain with him. 

Then the idea occurred that perhaps he should resign instead and go with her to the _Galatea_ , but as soon as he began talking through that line of thinking she shook her head and told him it wasn’t an option. He’d come too far in the fleet and that really _would_ be a waste of experience and expertise. Still a tad thoughtful about it all, Data decided to let her do as she wished, resuming his previous acceptance of her choice. But he would check her feelings on it again in the morning, just in case.

Then they wound down together, becoming quiet as the simple contentment of being back together took over, toning down the mood. Kristen lay by his side on the bed, her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder, eyelids heavy through the intensity of it all. Data remained awake for the entire night, a hand playing gently through her hair as he watched her sleep.

_I love you, Kristen…_

_One day, I hope that you will be my wife…_

When his internal chronometer informed him it was time for her to wake up, Data sat up slowly and took her with him. She stirred in his arms and then gazed up at him, her dark doe-eyes tired, but crystal clear with restfulness and peace. Despite the fact her dreams were only just retreating, the happiness radiated from her again just as it had a few days ago, before they were informed of her posting. 

He smiled at that, rubbing her arm lovingly and revelling in how much beauty and feeling she had brought to his life. ‘You must report to the Captain within the hour. I thought it best you have a little time to prepare first,’ he whispered.

‘Thank you, love.’ She sat with him for a moment more and then moved away a little to stretch. 

Watching her raise her arms up and flex her body reminded him curiously of Spot when she’d just awoken from a catnap. Wondering then if he should be copying her action as a continued effort in becoming more human, as he had tried with sneezing in the past, he did the same thing with his arms. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye and began to giggle, relaxing her posture again. ‘You don’t need to do that, you know…’

‘I know. But I enjoy emulating human behaviour.’ Data smiled, pulling her close again with a hand on her back.

Kristen reached to put her arms around his neck. ‘And you’re _very_ good at it.’

Data kissed her once, not lingering too much, despite how much he wanted to. Kristen had something very important to do today and if they dallied with physical pleasures for too long, she would be waylaid and possibly for hours. Sex with her was easy to begin but not so easy to bring to an end, given how enjoyable it was. Withdrawing from her warmth somewhat reluctantly, he stood from the bed and went to fetch them both some coffee.

‘Do you think I should wear my uniform?’ Kristen asked, appearing in the lounge area after a minute or two and taking a seat on his sofa. She’d put on the dark grey top and skirt she’d arrived in the night before and her hair remained loose and a little unkempt.

‘That is up to you,’ he replied. Then, lifting one of the cups from the replicator station, he thought for a moment. ‘If I were ‘in your shoes’, so to speak, I would likely attend in full uniform. It would feel like a fitting end to my responsibilities.’

‘Yes, I think you’re probably right.’ Kristen slipped into a slight reverie as he brought their coffees over and was only distantly aware when he placed hers in front of her. 

Data returned to the replicator and ordered a uniform in her size and then fetched that over too, placing it just next to where she sat. 

‘It feels so strange that I won’t be counselling people anymore. I wonder if I may be able to work with Counselor Troi on a few projects… lend a hand or something. Do you think the Captain would permit that?’ she asked.

‘You can ask him in twenty seven minutes and sixteen seconds,’ Data replied, ‘he appears to approve of you as an officer, given the field promotion he granted you.’

‘Hmm.’ Kristen nodded thoughtfully. 

She took a sip from her coffee and then got into uniform. Wearing it seemed strange, for the first time ever. Right from the first moment she’d ever tried on a Starfleet uniform it had fit her as comfortably as a second skin. Now, she felt as though she perhaps shouldn’t be wearing it. Looking to her partner as he sat down, she felt a small pang at the thought of him going on away missions and having time on the bridge when she would always be out of the loop, elsewhere on the ship, excluded from responsibility. Data had earned it all, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would miss being involved directly.

‘Would you like me to accompany you, Kristen? I am not due on the bridge until 10:00 hours, but I would not be against reporting early to escort you.’

‘No, thank you,’ she replied, reaching to take his hand with a small, grateful smile. ‘You can do me a favour though, if it’s okay…’

‘Of course. What is it?’

‘Could you go to my quarters and make a start on moving my stuff here? Lieutenant Nathan and his wife were going to help me but I may as well cancel that now. Would that be alright?’ 

Data smiled, giving her an expression that insinuated he couldn’t imagine doing anything more enjoyable than moving her into his quarters permanently and immediately. Kristen laughed at that briefly and then her eyes fell, her posture slowly becoming a little tenser as the seconds ticked away. Soon, her entire career would be over. She would never regret the reasoning behind that choice, but the harsh reality of it was creeping up on her. 

He squeezed her hand tight and she looked back up to him. ‘I regret what you are about to do. Though I am certain you will not want to run through this again, please remember that I would never wish to hold you back. If you want to go to your new post on the _Galatea_ , it remains open to you. All I ask is that you do not end things between us,’ Data said. 

Kristen noted the seriousness of his expression. She leaned forward and kissed him and then stood from the sofa. ‘I’ve made my mind up,’ she said, ‘between a long distance relationship and this, there’s no choice at all. I have to be with you, Data. Every day. Forever.’

He nodded thoughtfully, coming to stand with her. And then he followed as she walked towards the door and set off for her meeting with the Captain. His eyes were reflective of what was coming to pass as he watched her leave, wondering if perhaps he should have divulged more than he had on… certain issues.


	46. Epilogue

The intense emotional exchanges Lieutenant Harper had battled through over the past couple of days had almost entirely distracted her from just how daunting her resignation may prove to be. As far as Picard and Troi knew, she was coming to join them for some tea and a little debriefing before leaving them to start a new chapter in her life. What was actually about to occur was much bigger than she’d given it credit for and now her nerves were jangling.

Leaving the turbolift to cross the bridge and come stand outside the ready room, Kristen found herself feeling terrible inside. Her personal life was wonderful again but losing the respect of the Captain and her mentor was going to hurt, should that occur. She’d worked so hard to gain their favour over the past year. Though she was sure that they would both be very fair about the situation in a professional sense, her reasons for wanting to stay were not entirely life-or-death by any standards and she wouldn’t be surprised if they were hard on her. 

Looking over her shoulder briefly, she saw Commander Riker in the Captain’s chair looking as sunny as every time she’d seen him recently, overseeing operations on the bridge with his usual easygoing charm and humour. Since returning to the _Enterprise_ , he’d been jovial almost every time Kristen had seen him. But then, of course he had been. He was the First Officer of the flagship of the fleet and was about to get married to his soulmate. Life was simple for him right now. 

Facing the door again, Kristen took a deep breath and signalled that she was there. A moment or two passed and then the door opened. ‘Reporting as requested, Captain,’ she said, standing stiffly before his desk.

Counselor Troi was sitting by Picard’s side and it looked as though they’d been reading something together on his personal comm screen. She looked up at Kristen and asked her to take a seat, telling her they would just be a moment or two and if she wanted any tea, there was plenty in the pot for her to help herself to. Ordinarily, Kristen would have tried to be polite and not pour herself any but today felt like an occasion out of the realms of normality and so she filled the spare cup with some and took a sip of the Earl Grey. Her superiors seemed to be discussing the specifications of a starship, which did seem to be a tad unusual given that their usual conversations seemed to be about the morale and psychological wellbeing of the crew. 

Silent and feeling her heart rate starting to increase more and more as time went by, Kristen concentrated on her tea.

_My career is about to come to a standstill. Everything I’ve worked for is about to be rubbed out. I can never regret my decision, as I would do anything to stay by Data’s side but this still feels damned weird. I hope that Captain Picard and Deanna don’t think I’m an idiot…_

‘Yes, an absolutely _stunning_ vessel, Counselor. Quite the working example of how far the people at Utopia Planitia have advanced during recent years. They never fail to surprise and impress me with their genius,’ Picard said, looking from the screen to his colleague. 

‘She’s one of the first Prometheus-class vessels, Captain,’ Troi replied.

‘Indeed.’ He took one last glance at the image and then, putting a hand to his own teacup, he turned to face Harper. ‘How are you today, Lieutenant?’

‘Rested, Captain. Thank you for asking,’ she said.

‘You look rested. The last few times I’ve seen you, you’ve appeared very out of sorts. I trust whatever was causing you malaise has been tended to?’

‘Yes, you could say that,’ she replied, feeling her throat tighten a little. 

‘Is there something wrong?’ Troi asked, her black-brown eyes widening somewhat. Obviously, her senses had detected that this was not going to be an ordinary review.

Kristen looked to the Captain, whose expression remained open, receptive. If he suspected anything was awry, he was clearly not about to voice it. ‘I wanted to discuss a personal matter with you both today, if that would be alright. I would never normally bring focus to my private life during a meeting like this but in this instance I think it’s pretty unavoidable,’ she said.

‘If you’re nervous about taking your position on the _Galatea_ , then there really is nothing to worry about. As a matter of fact, there’s something related to that that we both wished to discuss with you today,’ Troi said, her tone kind.

Kristen didn’t seem to hear that. She was too nervous about confessing her want to stay on the _Enterprise_ to take on board that there may be other relevant issues she needed to consider. ‘Permission to speak candidly for a few moments, Sir?’ she asked.

‘Granted,’ the Captain said, with a light frown.

‘I would like to remain aboard the _Enterprise_. Some personal issues have become a little more complex recently and I’ve found that they mean more to me than my new posting ever could. With your consent, I’d like to resign from Starfleet and continue my life here as a civilian.’

Picard remained in the same posture, watching her speak with barely any reaction at all. 

Troi looked to him, but then turned her soulful eyes back to Kristen. Then, strangely enough, she began to smile a little. ‘So you and Data have decided to continue your relationship?’ she asked.

‘Yes, Commander.’ Harper nodded, her heart pounding in her throat. ‘I did try to walk away from the commitment I made to him but I found it was impossible. I love him. I have to be with him.’

‘I would very much like to fathom this strange bond that seems to occur between my First Officers and members of my psychology staff,’ Picard said, taking his cup and lifting it. He didn’t drink however, instead he continued to watch Harper with his steel-coloured eyes. 

No matter how much warmth she’d seen from the Captain towards his senior staff in the past, Harper felt she would always be mildly intimidated by him. He’d never intentionally given her a reason to feel that way; instead it was the reserved and noble way his presence commanded respect that held her reverence of him. She tried to keep the eye contact with him, but then looked away. 

After a moment, a reflection on what he’d said broke her line of thought and she raised her eyes again, curiously. ‘You mean, before Counselor Troi and Commander Riker began their relationship?’

‘No,’ he replied. ‘Lieutenant, I have been aware for some time that yourself and Mr Data have been involved with one another personally.’

‘Yes Sir,’ she replied, with a nod.

‘Well… you should know that Data has been promoted to a new station as my First Officer. I thought you may have been informed as to that but obviously you haven’t. As he is involved with you romantically, that means that since Riker and Troi gave their union another chance, this is the second time my Number One has been involved with a member of my psychology staff.’

‘Oh…’ she said, realisation sinking in. Then, ‘He’s been promoted? He didn’t say anything to me about that. What… but what about Commander Riker?’

‘Commander Riker has been offered command of the _USS Titan_ and finally, after a little encouragement from myself and his fiancée, he has agreed to take her. After we dock at Deep Space 2 and the ship empties her compliment for shore leave, Riker will leave to take his own command and Data will be returning as my First Officer.’

Kristen lifted her cooling tea and sipped, hardly tasting it. Either she wasn’t fully awake yet or all of this wasn’t quite making sense to her. If Riker was leaving to take command of his own vessel, then surely Troi would be going with them if they were to be married? Mulling that over, she looked to her mentor and saw she was still smiling. 

‘Are you going too, Deanna?’ she asked.

‘I thought I should, yes,’ she said.

‘Which means that very soon I will have a vacancy opening on my bridge for a qualified Counselor. It is something of a shame that you’re planning on resigning from Starfleet altogether, otherwise you would have been my first choice,’ the Captain said. 

Wondering whether she should ask at once for the chance to stay or continue with her original plan, Lieutenant Harper simply looked at her superiors, her face struggling to find an adequate expression of response. ‘Oh, um…’

‘It may not be too late, Kristen. If you’d like the opportunity, I’d be glad to certify the end of your apprenticeship and have you take over my responsibilities,’ Troi said.

‘Would you consider me, Sir?’ she managed.

Picard gave her a long, appraising look. ‘Counselor Troi had already recommended you, once Commander Riker decided to take his own command. But if you were thinking of retiring from your role, perhaps you should take some time to think about the matter? The last thing I need is an indecisive Counselor,’

‘No, no,’ Kristen said, with a smile that cleared her eyes of worry. ‘I don’t need to think about it at all! I would love the chance to stay here and work. Especially in the role of ship’s Counselor. It would be an honour!’

‘You’re sure of this? This is a very serious role to undertake. I understand you wanting to remain aboard for personal reasons but if I’m to give you a chance, I have to trust that you will apply yourself absolutely and not let your private life influence your choices. I need you sharp and dedicated, Lieutenant,’ Picard intoned.

‘You’ll have that, Captain. I care for this ship… she’s become my home. If you’ll let me try, I promise I won’t let you down,’ Kristen replied.

He looked at her for a long time, within which ice ages seemed to come and go. The seconds dragged out and then finally he spoke. ‘It’s decided then,’ Picard said, rapping lightly on the table. Finally, his expression lightened somewhat and most especially when he glanced at Troi and saw her beaming smile. ‘I shall contact Captain Redfield and let her know that she will have to scout for another Counselor.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Kristen grinned.

Picard lifted the teapot and refreshed his cup. Kristen’s pulse was still racing and try as she might to sit there and contain her joy, she couldn’t help but revel in it, her face brightened entirely. Deanna seemed to be feeding from that elevated positivity and mirrored her expression with a smile of happiness. They both had a lot to be happy about and both women were clearly delighted with how things had turned out. 

The Captain topped up her cup and then Troi’s, before placing the pot back down on the table. He took his tea again and sipped slowly. ‘I know this is marvellous news for you, Lieutenant… but I do expect you to take this role very seriously indeed, as I just said. You’ll find that your personal time will be much more restricted than you have been used to. Your workload as you’ve known it will double, or perhaps treble at times, and you won’t have a superior psychologist to beg advice from.’

‘I know. I respect that and will take it very seriously. I’ll do my very best for you, Captain,’ she responded, ‘at all times.’

‘When you return from shore leave, I will expect to have several meetings with you to review your role on the ship. Beyond that, I will make an announcement to my other senior staff and then I will inform Starfleet. Given your success aboard my ship so far, I should think they will be supportive.’

‘I hope so, Sir,’

‘Well, shall we proceed with the review in hand, now that matter is fully understood by all parties? We still have a lot of work to do and reflect upon today and within a few hours, we’ll be expected to dock at DS2,’

‘Yes, of course.’ Harper nodded, putting her teacup down.

With barely a pause in the conversation, the Captain proceeded to run through his evaluation on her progress. Instantly involved in his rhetoric, Kristen found it very easy to pay attention and take in what he had to say. It wasn’t a particularly outstanding series of reflections and there were times when she had to accede that she could have done better or applied herself more. Her record was hardly an example of perfect professionalism but Captain Picard was pleased with her involvement in both her first away mission to Loistros and the events that occurred on Komos B. Though at times she had been easily distracted or too emotionally convoluted to perform to her highest standards, he believed she had proven herself to be a strong and capable officer. 

She had a long way to go, but he felt she had a fair chance of improving on her capabilities and especially so if she learned the stoicism he was used to from his other bridge staff. The somewhat sternly-delivered admonishments were delivered with the poise of a skilled communicator. Harper felt, by the time it came for Troi to be involved with the conversation again, as though she was learning new things already. She did not feel admonished. Instead, she felt encouraged to improve.

Captain Picard accepted her as someone with faults, which was something she couldn’t have expected. He wanted her to try harder, not only to please him as her superior but also to achieve a sense of pride in her responsibilities. She was to be someone to look up to, someone who had to go about her role on the ship with a consistent air of strength and Kristen knew she would certainly need some time to adapt to that. But there was time to take. Her life as an officer was just beginning.

Troi mentioned that she’d been concerned at times that Kristen hadn’t interacted with her peers on a social level unless it was a special occasion. Trying to explain that adequately, Kristen divulged that her family and personal issues had interfered with that in the past but now things had settled down she was looking forward to getting to know her colleagues better and to spending more time with them. Picard mentioned that once she commenced her role as ship’s Counselor, she would likely be involved with the crew in a much more hands-on sense and getting to know them better would come naturally.

And so the morning was passed discussing her first year on the _Enterprise_ and what may occur in the future. Kristen was enthusiastic throughout but did her best to pay attention and take in the wisdom offered to her. If she knew one thing so far, it was that learning directly from the Captain would always be a varied and thought-provoking event.

*

Doctor Crusher, her son Wesley and The Traveller were the first to beam down once the _Enterprise_ had reached her destination. The Captain, along with the rest of the senior crew, Lieutenant Harper and another young officer who would be expected to be present on the bridge for future missions were there to see them off. The Doctor said an especially fond farewell to Counselor Troi and Commander Riker, given that when she returned from shore leave they would no longer be there. Despite only knowing these people for a relatively short amount of time, Harper could tell that the departure was one of great importance and she knew she’d miss them both a great deal. 

Beverley was saying goodbye to two very dear friends in a professional sense and beyond that, Wesley would soon be leaving again and nobody could know how long that would be for. Her farewell to him took some time and it was obvious that Wesley was as embarrassed as he was touched. 

Once the Doctor had gone, Captain Picard took Kristen to one side in the transporter room and introduced her to the man who was to become his new security chief, Lieutenant Ben N’Dya. Some more of the shuffling in the command structure was explained to both of them once formalities had been exchanged. Now that Data was taking the role of First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Worf had been promoted to the conn and Second Officer’s position. On the bridge, Harper would have a seat at the Captain’s side, as would Data, at his right hand. N’Dya would be relieving Worf’s position at tactical and would also be expected to act as a relief officer for the conn on occasion. 

Being on the bridge, if only to wait for entry to the Captain’s ready room, had always been a little exciting for Kristen and now when she considered that would be spending a lot of time there, it inspired restless butterflies in her gut. As did the sight of Data wearing a red tunic instead of a mustard-yellow one beneath his usual grey-shouldered uniform jumpsuit. Like Worf, his pips had changed too, not that any attention had been brought to the matter. Perhaps later some acknowledgement would be made of their promotions. 

Lieutenant N’Dya had a meeting similar to the one that Kristen had had with the Captain and so the two of them turned and left the transporter room together, heading for the nearest turbolift. Troi, Riker and Worf were chatting with LaForge and O’Reilly near the transporter console, no doubt deciding what to do before shore leave commenced. 

Data was standing with them, but not actively taking part in the conversation. She caught his eye after a few moments and he came over to her, taking her hand and asking how her meeting had gone. Kristen smiled, noting how the change of red to yellow in his uniform was actually rather flattering on his opalescent skin and amber eye colour. 

‘It went very well,’ she replied, starting to smile. ‘I’ve been given Commander Troi’s role as ship’s Counselor. I can’t say whether it’s actually sunken in yet though… I still feel overwhelmed by the opportunity and the fact I can keep working here instead of having to resign,’

‘I wanted to tell you that you may be asked to remain aboard the ship in that role, but after considering the matter at length, I thought it best I let you decide alone on whether to stay with the _Enterprise_ or relocate to the _Galatea,_ ’ Data said, almost cautiously, ‘although I could not help but stress to you how much I did not want you to end our relationship, I thought it may be selfish to add extra pressure to your decision. Also, there was a chance that the Captain may change his mind about offering you the role, so I did not want to build your hopes up unnecessarily.’

‘I understand.’ Her smile became bemused. ‘Were you worried I might be cross?’

‘It had occurred…’ he admitted. 

Checking over her shoulder that the others were still occupied by their conversation for the time being, she pulled Data a little by his hand and together they headed towards the door. Outside in the corridor she looked up at him, instantly putting her arms around his neck and trying to soothe his worries with a warm embrace. He did seem to take comfort in that, burying his face in her hair and holding her tighter than she’d expected. Kristen heard people pass them by but she didn’t care who they might be or where they were headed. All the good news and uplifting events that were unfolding had been incredible so far, but it made it better, safer almost, to be back with Data and enjoying it with him.

‘Shall we go back to your quarters? Or do you have duties?’ she asked.

He pulled back from her, his hands settling on her upper arms. ‘I have some duties to tend to but once the ship is cleared I can see to their completion.’

‘You’re staying on the ship?’ Kristen frowned.

‘I have not been asked formally to remain but Captain Picard prefers a senior staff member to watch over the ship in his absence. In the past, we have had things go awry when the _Enterprise_ has been vacated. I thought I might offer to take on the responsibility as I had nothing else planned,’ he stopped, thinking for a moment. ‘Plus, someone needs to take care of Spot.’

Kristen laughed lightly. ‘So, have you actually offered to stay?’

‘Not yet. Why?’

‘Well then!’ She took his hand again and together they started to walk, heading towards the turbolift. ‘If you’ll take my advice as ship’s Counselor, I would like to recommend that you don’t offer to stay. You need a holiday as much as anyone else and I think I know a really good place to start with that.’

Data came to stand close behind her as the lift doors shut. ‘Deck nine,’ he told the computer. Then he looked down at her, smiling slightly as she half-turned to face him. ‘Where?’ he asked.

‘I spoke to my brother again yesterday. Right before I came back to your quarters. He said I have a place there with him and… now I’m faced with shore leave, I can’t help but think a visit there with you might be just what we both need.’

Data tilted his head, his eyes serious for a moment. ‘You would like me to accompany you in staying with your family?’

‘Yes.’ Kristen nodded. ‘Unless you don’t want to…’ 

Data continued to look at her and for a while she began to think she’d suggested something he might find uncomfortable. Or perhaps he was worried he might not be welcome there, given his knowledge of her Father’s attitude to artificial life. 

‘I’ll check in with him and make sure it’s okay, if you want. I’m sure it will be though…’ she added.

‘Thank you, Kristen. I would very much like to come with you,’ he said, finally. 

She realised he was touched, rather than confused or worried. It made her smile and eventually, Data reciprocated it. But then a thought occurred and he quirked an eyebrow. ‘Spot…’

‘She can come with us. I’m sure my niece will appreciate a feline companion for a few weeks.’

Data smiled, satisfied with the idea. Then he took Kristen’s hand and linked fingers with her, holding her hand tightly as a further sign of his gratitude. 

It occurred to her that he’d had little time with an actual family. He’d spent scant time with his Mother, Father and Lal. Lore was a whole different story. Though she couldn’t provide him with the token introduction to her parents as she would have liked, taking him back to meet her brother and his wife and child would be close enough. It would be somewhere they could heal together, spend some time uninterrupted and quite possibly, come to know one another even better than they already did. Plus, Kristen could maybe strengthen some personal bonds of her own, recharging her spirit before returning to the ship for a whole new level of responsibility.

Together they returned to his quarters, where she picked through her relocated belongings and packed some simple items, just enough to get her through a few weeks away. She also contacted Robert and asked if it would be acceptable for them to visit. Her brother, who bore similar facets to her physically and was clearly a close relation, was very pleased with the idea and also made a point of speaking to Data directly. It was a curious exchange for both parties but the result was a polite rapport that could certainly be built on.

After some time spent trying to coax Spot into a carry case, where treats came in very useful, it seemed they were almost ready to go. Before leaving the ship and signing off for shore leave, Data insisted he had a few duties to attend and so Kristen remained in his lounge area. 

Looking about herself, she couldn’t help but look back on her first year. Talking about it with Captain Picard had opened her mind to so many things. She’d had some rough times, some educational times, some dangerous times and ultimately, some wonderful experiences. The pain had been worth it, given the long-term results. Smiling to herself slightly, Kristen thought about Soshi and Yheal Tal, the Loistrons and their sun-drenched world. Review sessions with Counselor Troi, conversations with Guinan and of course, her counselling sessions and falling in love with Data.

Just what her return to the _Enterprise E_ would bring, she could only guess. But one thing was for certain – Kristen could hardly wait to find out.

*

The ship was emptied of her compliment over the course of the day, groups of officers, civilians and other passengers beaming down in groups to Deep Space 2. Commanders Troi and Riker took a shuttle back to Earth for their pre-wedding holiday in Alaska. The Captain also headed in their direction, taking his own leather saddle and a kitbag full of books for a relaxing riding break in his native France. LaForge and his partner Caroline decided to remain aboard the station for a while and with little else to do for the time being, Dolan and Katalia joined them upon invitation.

Worf had made plans but elected to spend a little time with Lieutenant N’Dya before beaming down to discuss some security matters that he considered pertinent. Amongst the remaining members of staff, Lieutenant Harper stood with Commander Data, both of them in casual clothes and carrying cases, ready for their leave. 

It occurred to Data, as they came to stand on the transporter pad and prepare for beam down, that he wasn’t feeling as nervous as he thought he might when considering both meeting with Kristen’s family and returning to the ship as a First Officer, when the time for that came. His grasp of interpersonal relations, along with the trust the Captain had put in him for such a promotion meant much, but more than anything he felt… balanced. He was peaceful inside, now that all the things that mattered had fallen into place. 

It was that sense of achievement, a noble pride without complacency, that had Data smile slightly as blue light enveloped them and transported them away. 

*

AUTHOR’S NOTE : Well, we finally reached the end. I can hardly believe I’ve been posting instalments of this for nearly half a year! As I’ve mentioned many times to you lovely cats and kittens, I wrote this book back in 2007 (nine years ago!) and I honestly never thought I would let anyone read it. Between working on my original novels, I wanted to write something completely different to my usual stuff and so I decided to create a story for Data. When I was a young teenager, his character and all of TNG in general meant the absolute world to me and I wanted to give something back. So that’s how Electric Cupid began – as a palate cleanser. It quickly became more than that, though. I developed an affection for the story and couldn’t stop writing it.

The first draft was slightly shorter, significantly less sexual and Harper had an entirely different name and personality vibe. But over the years, as I re-read it on occasion and tweaked it and polished it, I expanded certain scenes and let Harper grow and become a stronger and yet more complicated woman. As I mentioned in a previous author’s note, the final version of her name is actually a tribute to a murder victim whom I felt great respect and emotion for. I grew up with family members who worked as prison guards and so I had a constant backdrop of true crime in my life. Many of my original characters are named after murder victims because of that. Morbid? Yes, definitely. But it’s just something I like to do and I do it with nothing less than total respect in my heart.

The reason why I chose to share this book at all is because I made friends with someone who was into Trek and when I shared the first seven chapters with her, she said I should post it. I was nervous but I’m glad I decided to do what she suggested. Shout out to Katie for that! Thanks for encouraging me and for our brainstorming sessions. 

Other shout outs must go to Dezzy and Pammy, whose enthusiasm and kind words have made sharing Electric Cupid 200% more enjoyable than I could ever have believed. Thank you for your support and for making me laugh so much. I heart you girls.

And a massive shout out to everyone else who has read my story. I read every comment I get and although I don’t tend to pay much mind to the salty ones, I have been touched many times by the sweet and emotional comments that have shown me how engaged you are with what I was trying to do. I know that Electric Cupid is at times very dramatic, very painful and very tense but I hope that the happy ending I’ve given has alleviated your nervousness! Thank you for reading, for being patient with the plot development and thank you to those who have reviewed. I’m very, very grateful.

I will be publishing the first chapter to Electric Cupid 2 soon, possibly later today or if not then definitely sometime tomorrow. I am still writing the last two chapters but I’m happy to start posting the book all the same. I started writing it in February of this year (2016) and I can confidently tell you that there are more chapters, many of the chapters are longer and the story is a rollercoaster of an emotional journey. It would mean the world to me if you would consider reading it. Electric Cupid 1 was never intended to be a single book and as such – there are a lot of answered questions and reveals in the sequel. Some of you have guessed already that one particular character might be appearing. I have a thing for duality, you see, and as light as I consider the first book to be, the second one is the darker reflection. Trust me though, it’s not a dirge. There are plenty of highlights to compliment the tenebrous lows.

Alright, that’s enough rambling from me. Please accept my humble thanks once more for reading my book and do give the sequel a chance. Sending much love and gratitude to all of you! Kisses. Becca xx


End file.
